El Pequeño Príncipe
by jackvelas
Summary: Es un crossover entre Harry Potter y Percy Jackson,en esta historia cuenta un poco de la vida de Harry Potter así ¿Como quien es en verdad? o ¿Quien era antes de que eso pasara?...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: EL Dolor De Una Pedida**

En el mundo separado por un plano dimensional se encontraba un enorme monte de extremada belleza con estructuras majestuosas e imponentes donde habitaban los Dioses ese lugar era el

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

En los pasillos del palacio del monte olimpo se encontraba Zeus; El Rey de los Cielos también llamado El Rey de los Dioses caminando con una sola cosa en mente. Hace apenas unas horas desde que él y su hermanos, Poseidón y Hades habían sellado un pacto sobre las aguas del rio Estigia, este pacto era el de no tener más hijos con mortales

Antes de que se hubiera pacto dicho sello, habían tenido un hijo. Un niño creado por la mezcla de la sangre de los tres. Un niño inmortal, muy poderoso, el Príncipe de los Dioses, un niño hijo de los Tres Grandes

Sin dejar de pensar en eso no tardó en llegar a la habitación del infante la cual había sido especialmente adornada por él y sus hermanos de forma en que los tres reinos el cielo, el mar y el inframundo cada quien había adornado y aportado una característica de cada quien de Zeus; las nubes, de Poseidón; el agua de mar, de Hades; las sombras, de manera en que estas tres características suyas se mezclaran perfectamente

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una hermosa cuna hecha de oro con detalles de corales, tumbado sobre el colchón hecho de nubes, yacía dormido un bebe, Zeus se acercó a la cuna y tomo con suavidad y delicadeza a su hijo, antes de quedarse viendo con cariño a su hijo por varios minutos

El niño era la imagen perfecta de la pureza, de la inocencia con algunos mechones de pelo oscuro ébano, piel pálida como alabastro y unos rasgo delicados como el cristal, Zeus quien seguía viendo a su hijo sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, sin más levanto la mirada para ver a la persona que había entrado en la habitación, era su hermano Poseidón; El Rey de los Mares

Poseidón quien se acercaba pudo notar la mirada que le daba su hermano la cual era de advertencia, dándose cuenta que el pequeño que estaba en brazos de Zeus estaba dormido, con pasos calmados y lentos se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano e hijo, con delicadeza y suavidad acaricio la mejilla del niño con una sonrisa, el rostro del pequeño reflejaba paz y tranquilidad mientras dormía

-Los demás están deseando conocerlo-menciono el Dios del Mar viendo a su hermano

-¿Cómo reacciono Anfitrite ante la noticia que tienes un nuevo hijo?- pregunto un poco curioso Zeus

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque talvez se deba a que no he estado con ninguna otra mujer para tenerlo-respondió un tanto divertido Poseidón-¿En tu caso como reacciono Hera?, talvez ella se puso un poco difícil

-De hecho Hera está muy ansiosa de conocer a este pequeño-dijo viendo como su hijo se removía entre sus brazos-Tengo entendido que Perséfone reacciono del mismo modo que Hera ella está ansiosa de tener un nuevo bebe en la familia, por lo que veo ambas le han estado tomando cariño a pesar de no conocerlo

-Como no iba hacerlo, el pequeño están dulce e inocente dudo que en un futuro tenga problemas con los demás Dioses-replico el Rey de los mares

Mientras Poseidón estaba hablando él bebe se volvió a remover en los brazos de su padre, pero no se despertó, ambos Dioses se quedaron viendo a su hijo sabiendo que este era el último hijo que tendrían, el cual no moriría

-Hermanos la familia espera conocer al pequeño debemos presentarlo ante la familia, como nuestro hijo, como el Príncipe del Olimpo-les trajo de vuelta a la realidad una voz que provenía desdés la puerta

Los otros Dioses levantaron la cabeza, en dirección a la puerta, viendo a Hades; El Rey del Inframundo, él bebe el cual estaba dormido abrió los ojos cuando escucho la voz del otro dios, Hades entro a la habitación para ver a su hijo cuando los ojos esmeralda del bebe se encontraron con los suyos se reflejaron sus emociones las cuales nunca había mostrado, sus hermanos solo pudieron sonreír en respuesta pues hace muchos milenios que no habían visto ese lado de su hermano, sin más él bebe volvió quedar dormido mientras se removía un poco

-Pues no hagamos esperar a la familia hermanos-menciono Zeus, tanto Poseidón como Hades hicieron ligeramente un puchero porque Zeus lo había estado cargando y ellos no

Caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a la sala de los Tronos donde ya todos se encontraban muy ansioso por conocer a su nuevo hermano, sobrino, en la sala de los Tronos ya se había creado el nuevo Trono el cual ocuparía el pequeño cuando fuera más grande, los padres del niño caminaron hasta llegar a enfrente de sus Tronos y por su parte Poseído y Hades seguían con su puchero en la cara pues Zeus se había llevado al bebe consigo

-Familia quiero que conozcan al nuevo integrante de esta revoltosa pero cariñosa familia-menciono con un ligero aire de cariño que a todos sorprendió ya que generalmente era muy serio y reservado

Cada uno de los Dioses se empezó a cerca un poco temeroso hasta él bebe que estaba en brazos de Zeus poco a poco los Dioses tomaron al pequeño no sin antes que Poseidón y Hades lo pudieran sostener, cada uno de los Dioses le otorgo su bendición

Con el pasar de los días se fueron convirtiendo en semanas y las semanas en meses, ya hace que él bebe al cual todos querían estaba con ellos en el Monte Olimpo los Tres Grandes adoraban tener tiempo para su hijo, del mismo modo que los demás Dioses ya que fue ganándose el corazón de todos hasta de Artemisa y Atenea las cuales lo consentían del mismo modo que los demás Dioses

Apolo le había regalado una pequeña caja musical hecha de oro con detalles de diamantes y distintas piedras preciosas, Artemisa le regalo un pequeño pegaso el cual había creado con la ayuda de Zeus el mismo día que lo presentaron, Atenea le había regalado un escudo el cual podía repelar cualquier tipo de ataque además de distintos tipos de libros que le servirían en un futuro, Ares le regalo una pequeña espada la cual con el tiempo haría cambiado, Hefesto le había regalado una pulsera la cual se convertiría en cualquier arma que fuera necesaria con su nombre en ella, Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone le habían regalado distintos tipos de ropas además de las que sus padres le daban y Hermes le había regalado un amuleto con el cual podría volar o correr a velocidades increíbles y Hestia le regalaba los distintos tipos de dulces y cosas que hacia especialmente para el pequeño

Todos los Dioses sabían que el pequeño, se volvería un Dios poderoso como estaba a destinado hacer su príncipes ya que se ganó a todo el Olimpo y pobre de aquel que tratara en hacer llorar a su pequeño príncipes pues tenía unos tíos y hermanos terribles, pero nada de ello se comparaba con lo que le harían los padres del príncipe

Los días con el pequeño bebe fueron lo mejor que les había pasado a los dioses en los milenios que habían estado con vida, pero lamentablemente esos días no duraron demasiados porque al año de haber estado en el Olimpo con sus padres, hermanos y tíos, en una noche en el Olimpo se encontraban todos los Dioses en un Reunión como cada ocaso en invierno o Solsticio en primavera alguien se colgó en la habitación del infante y lo sustrajo del Olimpo

Cuando terminaron los Dioses, Poseidón fue por él bebe hasta su habitación cuando Poseidón llego a la habitación y vio abierta la puerta se preocupó, inmediatamente entro preocupado a la habitación para ver que todo estuviera bien pero lo que vio lo dejo helado no había rastros de pequeño en la habitación y esta se encontraba destruida y la cuna donde él bebe estaba destruida

Poseidón salió de la habitación furioso las agua rugían se alzaban a su paso, llego lleno de rabia, tristeza e impotencia hasta donde estaban los demás, cuando Zeus y Hades vieron cómo veía su hermano se preocuparon rápidamente llegaron hasta el para ver cómo se caía en el piso mientras levemente lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos esto dejo conmocionados a todos rápidamente Poseidón relato un poco de lo que vio, todos fueron corriendo hasta la habitación del infante comprobando con sus ojos porque el Dios del Mar estaba en tal mal estado

Zeus ordeno inmediatamente la búsqueda del bebe todos los Dioses estaban buscando frenéticamente al pequeño por todo el mundo pero nadien lo podía encontrar, nadien lo había encontrado, ese día pasaron buscando al pequeño pero no había rastro

 **Mundo Humano**

En el mundo humano ya era de noche en las afueras de Inglaterra se apareció esa extraña sombra estuvo esperando el momento en el que apareció un extraño viejo barbudo con extrañas y coloridas túnicas, el tomo al pequeño y se lo llevo, la sombra lo seguía con la vista cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos desapareció

El viejo siguió su camino por las calles de Inglaterra antes de desaparecer, el viejo llego a una casa en el mundo humano donde dejo el pequeño en una cesta y se fue, los residentes de la casa salieron era una pareja un joven pelinegro y una joven pelirroja que tan solo al ver al bebe en su puerta lo tomaron y entraron para asegurarse que estuviera bien

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los días estuvieron pasando hasta convertirse en meses pero aun así los Tres Grandes seguían con la esperanza de encontrar su amado pequeño el cual les fue arrebatado, todos los Dioses del Olimpo tenían un semblante bastante triste, la pena y tristeza se veía reflejado en sus caras ya que nadien había dado con su hermano, sobrino, pero lo que estaban peor y se podía ver en sus rostros eran en Zeus, Poseidón y Hades

"Mi pequeño…..Mi pequeño ha desaparecido y nadien lo ha encontrado"-pensaba el Dios de los Cielos, con un sobresalto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando enojado, triste. Lanzo rayos, Tormentas sobre las ciudades más importantes pero no importaba pues no podía sentir a su pequeño, a su hijo

En el palacio submarino de Poseidón este también se encontraba pensado en los días con su hijo-"Mi niño, espero que estés bien. Si tan solo pudiera sentir tu presencia"-pensaba el Rey de los Mares antes de sentarse en su Trono, mientras esperaba pacientemente alguna noticia de alguna criatura, esos días nadien, ninguna persona se atrevía a tocar o navegar en el mar pues el mar estaba enfadado

"Oh mi dulce pequeño espero que este bien, espero poder algún día encontrarte y traerte de nuevamente con nosotros con tus padres, ya que tú eres la luz que me iluminaba cuando estaba aquí en el inframundo"-pensó Hades antes de sentarse esperando noticas por parte de algún dios o fantasma

 **Mundo Humano**

Finalmente en una noche de Halloween al pequeño Dios se le conocería como Harry Potter, EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO y el mismo anciano que había dejado aquel pequeño en la casa de los Potter, lo volvería a tomar y dejar en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley y con su verdadera apariencia atenuada

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

En el Monte Olimpo todo los Dioses habían perdido casi toda última esperanza las peleas que el pequeño Dios había detenido con su presencia comenzarían de nuevo y más fuertes que antes, con Tres Dioses mucho más huraños e irritables que antes, destrozados por la pérdida de su tan querido pequeño hijo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Paso de los Años**

A pesar de haber pasado ya varios años, los dioses siguen completamente destrozados y malhumorados con todos los humanos, pero en especial los padres del pequeño príncipe que continuamente continuaban su búsqueda, los hermanos y tías del pequeño también esperan pacientemente el retorno del pequeño al Olimpo

Mundo Humano

Los años también ha estado pasando en el mundo humano y con ellos nuevos cambios se avecinan en especial para cuatro personas jóvenes que a pesar de estar separados tiene un mismo lazo que los une y eso es su sangre la cual los ha hecho soportar duros retos en su vida

En especial al más al más joven de ellos, el cual desde muy pequeño ha tenido que vivir distintos tipos de maltrato y humillaciones por parte de sus "familiares", pero todo pensó que cambiaría con el día que llego una extraña carta para él

Desde muy joven el pequeño ha demostrado ser muy especial ya que él podía controlar los rayos, el agua y las sombras, además de descubrir que podía entender a los animales y respirar bajo el agua, esa historia no le gusta mucho recordar a pesar de no molestarle como descubrió su dones

El desde muy joven además de sufrir de los abusos de sus "familiares" también los sufría por parte de los amigos de su "primo", ellos en varias ocasiones ayudaban a su primo a maltratarlo cuando estaba en el parque solo y nadien los veía

En unas de esas ocasiones los amigos de sus "primo" lo trataron de ahogar en la fuente pero para su sorpresa el pequeño estaba bien, ahí fue cuando Harry el niño de la profecía se dio cuenta que podía respirar bajo el agua y salieron corriendo al ver que estaba vivo con caras de terror así sus casas, sin embargo cuando el llego a la casa de sus tíos, su primo lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante y unas lágrimas fingidas en sus ojos mientras que sus tíos estaban parados a un lado de el con una cara de asco y desprecio.

Cuando Harry descubrió que podía entender a los animales fue cuando sus tíos amablemente le pidieron (lo obligaron a golpes, sacándolos de su habitación la cual era una alacena debajo de las escaleras) para que limpiara por completo la casa ya que se estaban metiendo muchos animales

Mientras estaba limpiando el jardín que descubrió a una pequeña serpiente lastimada ya que en esta se veía varias heridas (cortes, quemadas y pisotones), el pequeño la ayudo a sanar y desde entonces se volvieron amigos, el al principio pensaba que solo podría hablar con las serpientes pero para su sorpresa un pequeño gato que pasaba por el lugar lo llamo eso lo sorprendió aún más desde entonces poco a poco los animales empezaron hablar con el volviendo así sus únicos amigos

Cuando recién cumplió los once años le llego una extraña y misteriosa carta para que estudiara en Hogwarts una escuela de Magia y Hechicería, con la cual supo que sus padres no eran criminales que murieron cuando los policías los perseguían cayendo en un acantilado, sino sus "padres" eran magos que murieron protegiéndolo, desde entonces poco a poco pensaba que las cosas extrañas que le pasaban era cosa de la magia sin más acepto ir a esa escuela con la esperanza, el apoyo y la de sus únicos amigos ya que ellos le decían que se tenía que comunicar más con personas en vez de animales, pero también le advirtieron que no dijera que podía hacer esas cosas porque podría ser peligroso

Harry fue a Hogwarts acompañado de Ophis la pequeña serpiente que había salvado cuando tenía seis años y una lechuza la cual fue el regalo del guardabosques de Hogwarts, hay conoció a sus amigos "inseparables y en los cuales podía confiar", Ron y Hermione sus amigos y Draco Malfoy su eterno rival a pesar de que Harry quería hacerse amigo de Draco el ya no lo aceptaba como tal por haber defendido a Ron cuando llegaron al castillo

Con varios problemas y una que otra aventura Harry paso unos cuantos años Hogwarts con sus adorados amigos en los cuales tenía plena confianza en ellos, ya que en primero año lo ayudaron a recuperar la piedra filosofal, en segundo año lo ayudaron con el problema de la cámara secreta y el basilisco el cual por alguna razón había caído en la locura teniendo que matarlo para no poner en peligro a más personas, en tercer año lo ayudaron con el problema de su padrino Sirius y Remus y en cuarto año lo ayudaron con el Torne de los Tres Magos, donde inesperadamente tuvo la ayuda de Draco eso si le dijo que lo mantuvieran en secreto

Ahora Harry está en el bosque cerca del lago, alejado del castillo pues quería pensar en varias cosas, se sentía tristes, engañado y traicionado, los animales que estaban trataban de consolarlo

 **Flash Black**

Harry estaba caminando con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor ya que estaba persiguiendo a una pequeña ardilla que había entrado al castillo y él lo que menos quería era que alguien llegara a lastimar a la ardilla pero por más que le hablaba esta no respondía, sin más la pequeña ardilla se adentró en la sala de estar de Gryffindor, algo le decia que se detuviera pero otra cosa le decia que debía seguir ardilla, sin más llego a la puerta donde estaba la ardilla, la tomo cuando empezaron a escucharse voces del otro lado

-¡¿Cuánto más tenemos que estar aguantando al fastidioso del cuatro ojos?!-Harry reconoció esa voz

-Ron cálmate nos pueden escuchar debemos tener cuidado además sino mal recuerdo Dumbledore dijo que debemos esperar un poco más así nos quedaríamos con todas las cuentas Potter que el imbécil del cuatro ojo no sabe que tiene-se escuchó la voz de Hermione

-¿Pero cuánto…cuanto más debemos esperar? ese imbécil es rico y ni siquiera sabe…..en vez de que todo ese dinero se esté aguardado debemos estarlo gastando nosotros-le dijo con reproche Ron a Hermione

-Pronto muy pronto solo debemos esperar un poco más, solo espero que el imbécil de su padrino no empiece a meter sus narices en donde no lo llaman la otra vez lo escuche hablando con el cuatro ojos….algo sobre una reliquia familiar no estoy muy segura pero si escuche que es de una material muy raro que tenía Harry de pequeño pero Dumbledore se la quitó y ahora parece que el pulgoso ese ya la recupero no dudo que se la haya entregado al cuatro ojos

-Es lo que te digo Hermione esas cuentas tienen muchas cosas valiosas no solo el dinero que tiene sino también las cosas y artefactos que guardan, además debemos ganarle a ese viejo de Dumbledore parece que ha estado sacando dinero de las bóvedas Potter sin que se dé cuenta en cuanto menos lo espere no va a tener nada y nosotros tampoco, así Hermione estás de acuerdo con mi plan- decia con un tono arrogante

-Estoy muy de acuerdo pero es enserio como puedes pensar en meter a Ginny en esto, vamos a tener que repartir el dinero entre tres en vez de dos

-De eso me encargo yo, las cosas ya están planeados solo faltan que el cuatro ojos caiga y listo tendremos su fortuna muy cerca de nuestras manos

Harry quien estaba escuchando se quedó callado poco a poco lagrimas anudaron sus ojos, sin más se fue corriendo al bosque, sin darse cuenta que dos rubios lo estaba mirando

-Lo siento mucho Harry, en verdad lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo sino nunca te darías cuenta quienes eran esos que tú llamabas tus amigos-decia una chica rubia que salió de donde estaba escondida

-Vamos Luna debemos encontrarlo antes de que algo le pase-decia el otro rubio viendo el lugar por donde se fue Harry

 **Fin de Flash back**

Harry seguía llorando cayendo de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para que se tranquilizara, los animales no sabían que hacer para poderlo calmar varios se dieron cuenta que también llamaron la atención de otro animales así que rodearon a Harry de forma en que si algo tratara de atacar a Harry ellos lo protegerían (dos águilas, dos lobos, tres serpientes son los únicos que han sido amigos de un humano, pero aun así Harry aprendido a ganarse su amistad de cada uno de ellos)

Sin más se tranquilizaron un poco cuando vieron a dos unicornios acercaron a Harry, los animales amigos de Harry estaba un en sus lugares no dejarían que le hicieron más daño, pero solo falto un bufido por parte del uno de ellos para que se calmaran los demás animales ambos se recostaron a un lado de Harry para tratar de calmarlo los demás animales se pegaron más a Harry y poco a poco este se fue calmando

- _Gracias chicos-_ fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de que en sueño le ganara, los animales sabían que podría ser peligroso pero sabían que Harry quería estar con alguien en quien pudiera confiar, así que mientras estaba dormido con los unicornios cercas estos se fueron para después volver con más animales Ophis por su parte fue por más serpientes y por Hedwig la lechuza color nieve que Hagrid le había regalado a Harry pero a parte de ella también fueron otras cinco lechuzas ella al frente dirigiéndolas, una de las águilas también se fue y trajo más compañía otras dos águilas y seis halcones, por su parte uno de los lobos se fue para regresar con diez mas

Todos ellos tenían un solo propósito y este propósito era cuidar y proteger a Harry en caso que alguien le quisiera hacer daño mientras dormía. Unas tres horas después Harry se estaba despertando para encontrarse con muchos animales que lo estaban rodeando las águilas y los halcones que había así como las lechuzas estaban distribuidas en las ramas de los arboles cercanos, las serpientes estaban enfrente de los unicornios, por su parte los lobos estaban las espaldas de estos evitando cualquier tipo de ataque por detrás

Harry cuando vio como todos los animales se fueron acercando a él, solo pudo dar unas lágrimas de felicidad ya que sus amigos si se preocupaban por el talvez incluso demasiado, pero en fin a todos les regalo una gran sonrisa haciendo que los animales se sintieran extremadamente bien con Harry cerca de ellos, practicaron con él durante un rato cuando ya se iban a ir para comer o cazar en cada uno de los animales, Harry hizo algo sorprendente que los dejo a todos con los hocicos y ojos abiertos, fue que el toco el suelo y pronto de este empezaron a salir plantas, las cuales se rápidamente empezaron a madurar, haciendo que empezaran a florecer una que otra fruta, sin más les dio las gracias y se fue

Todos los animales se dieron miradas entre sí, pero los que estaban más tranquilo eran los unicornios que poco a poco se acercaron a las frutas pues estas desprendían cierta energía o poder que ellos conocían muy bien y si este era el caso sabrían quién era a ese joven que ayudaron, ambos unicornios mordieron a las manzanas que estaban enfrente de ellos sin más dieron unos pequeños relinchos y se fueron de ese lugar dejando a los demás animales un poco sorprendidos, todos estaban atónitos que notaron como algo entraba nuevamente al lago

Harry fue caminando hasta llegar al castillo, puso la mejor cara ante todos lo que le hablaban, llego hasta el Gran Salón donde entro para poder comer, "sus amigos" ya lo estaban esperando incluso lo llamaban, Harry viendo que no quería estar con ellos se sentó cerca de Neville ignorando a sus amigos dejando al Gran Salón callado

Sus amigos a estos les molesto así que fueron a donde estaba Harry solo los ignoro en todo el rato que lo estuvieron llamando mientras seguía comiendo, ambos chicos molesto se indignaron y se fueron argumentando que su fama se le subió a la cabeza

Los dos Rubios pudieron ver lo que pasaba así que una vez terminaron de comer salieron minutos después salió Harry, ambos rubios aprovecharon para agarrarlo y llevárselo sin que se dieran cuenta los demás alumnos

-Déjenme, suélteme-forcejaba harry para poder liberarse cuando noto las cabelleras Rubias que lo tenían-Malfoy y ¿tú quién eres?-pregunto a la chica rubia

La chica solo se lanzó en sus brazos para poder abrazarlo- Lo siento…lo siento realmente, pero era la única opción de que te dieras cuenta quienes eran tus amigos-susurro en los oídos de Harry, este lo comprendió y le dio una sonrisa

-Ya veo gracias, sé muy bien que soy muy testarudo y sino hacían eso no podría darme cuenta quienes eran en verdad…Malfoy, discúlpame por todas las cosas que te he dicho y hecho-dijo Harry posando sus ojos en los de Draco

-No hay problema pero tiene razón Luna discúlpanos por no habértelo dicho de otra manera en vez de que te enteraras de ese modo-dijo con una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa sorprendiendo a Harry y haciendo que Luna sonriera

-No hay nada de que disculparte es más debo darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos…sé que esto no remedia nuestras distintas peleas que hemos tenido pero Malfoy quisieras ser mi amigo, como aquel chico que conocí en la tienda de túnicas cuando teníamos once años antes de que todo esto pasara-menciono extendiéndole su mano

Draco la tomo y apretó dando a entender que si-Draco Malfoy un gusto y espero que podamos llevarnos bien-le contesto en un tono amigable

La rubia carraspeo para llamar la atención de los dos chicos-Mucho gusto Harry Potter déjame presentarme yo soy Luna Malfoy la hermana gemela de Draco Malfoy-dijo con una sonrisita viendo a su hermano y Harry

-Un gusto Luna y Draco Malfoy espero que podamos llevarnos bien-hablo Harry asiendo que los dos rubios sonrieran y cuando terminaron de presentarse compartieron una pequeña risita, después de eso se fueron sin darse cuenta que llamaron la atención de un fantasma en su caso Nick el decapitado, este estimaba mucho a Harry y también esperaba que pronto pudiera darse cuenta quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos

Los días fueron pasando lentos y tranquilos si a eso no le sumas las constantes peleas que tenían con Hermione y Ron desde que este los había ignorado y seguía ignorando, en fin su amistad con los Malfoy podría decirse que estaban en buenos términos ya que de ambos lados descubrieron su verdadera personalidad de cada uno dejando atrás las mascaras

En esos días también Harry se enteró que había sido adoptado por los Potter y que ellos habían hecho una adopción de sangre, para que se parecieran un poco a ellos, pero lo que le conto Sirius no hubo muchos cambias en sus apariencia de bebe pero si heredo la magia de ambos padres

Todo pasaba en relativa calma sus amigos tanto los animales, como los Malfoy y su padrino ayudaron a que se sintiera mejor después de enterarse que era adoptado, pero ahora lo que lo tenía intrigado era quienes eran sus padres y de donde entonces provenían sus dones especiales

Poco a poco Harry fue descubriendo más cosas de sus pasado cuando todavía era un bebe más con la pulsera que tenía su nombre en runas antiguas llegando a la conclusión que alguien lo debió haber puesto hay con los Potter por otra cosas ya que con Sirius descubrió que la pulsera valía tanto como una mansión y llegaron a la conclusión que no había sido por dinero sino por otra cosas que alguien lo había puesto hay y tanto Sirius como los Malfoy apostaban que el viejo tuvo algo que ver con su repentina aparición cuando era bebe en la puerta de los Potter, pero ahora le venía otro problema como empezar a buscar a sus padres

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Zeus se encontraba en una especie de pelea interior ya que por una parte recordaba los viejos momentos con sus tan querido hijo, pero por otra parte la rabia lo llenaba al no saber dónde estaba su hijo y no era el único cada Dios del Olimpo debes en cuando lanzaban sus poderes sobre el mundo humano para tratar de encontrar a sus hermano y sobrino pero no habían tenido resultado, sin más Zeus volvió a fruncir el ceño sin darse cuenta que un mensaje Iris llego y este era de Hades

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hades?-cuestiono Zeus a su hermano

-Necesito que me dejes entrar al Olimpo-menciono un poco ansioso

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-estaba bastante cansado y no quería discutir con su hermano, quería estar solo recordando a su pequeño 

-Se trata de Harry-fue lo único que se limitó a decir este

Solo con esa simple frase Hades sabía que su hermano le concedería la entrada instantáneamente ya que el rostro impasible de Zeus cambio por completo a uno más ansioso y se levantó de un salto de donde estaba

-Ven de inmediato llamare a los demás

-Está bien llevare a Nico conmigo-fue lo que se limitó a decir Hades antes de cortar el mensaje


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: De vuelta a casa**

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Todos los Dioses poco a poco empezaban a llegar hasta la sala de Tronos donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión los últimos en llegar fueron Ares y Apolo ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de Atenea y Artemisa mientras que ellas estaban mirando a su hermanos Hera y Hestia miraban a los Tres Grandes esperando que nada malo haya pasado

-¿Hermano que ha pasado?-pregunto Hestia un poco nerviosa

-El motivo de esta reunión se debe a que han llegado noticias sobre Harry-dijo Zeus sorprendiendo a todos los Dioses claro que Nico el hijo de hades estaba un poco sorprendido pues no

-Yo también he tenido noticias de Harry-menciono Poseidón viendo a sus hermanos

-Parece que ya somos tres, yo de igual modo tengo información acerca de Harry-menciono Hades

-¡¿Es enserio tienen noticias de Harry?!-pregunto Afrodita esperanzada

-¿Dónde….donde esta?, ¿Quiénes le dieron la información?-pregunto Atenea

Todos los Dioses se quedaron viendo a los Tres Grandes ya que cuando mencionaron acerca de que habían encontrado información de Harry cambiaron sus expresiones sorprendiendo a Nico ya que su padre siempre era muy serio, su padre había cambiado desde hace 15 años atrás, desde que se hizo el pacto de no tener más hijos paso un año en que su padre nunca estaba en el inframundo pero al pasar el año regreso al inframundo más molesto, más serio y gruñón que siempre pero no solo el también sus tíos cambiaron al mismo tiempo que su padre pero ahora pareciera que estaban volviendo a sus antiguos yo

-Una lechuza blanco acompañado de una águila y un halcón llegaron al Monte Olimpo hoy, la lechuza liderando, se presentó ante mi estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo por eso llame a Artemisa para que la tradujera, dicha lechuza nos dio una información interesante-comento Zeus pensativo y en un tono alegre-Al parecer la lechuza no había nacido cuando Harry fue secuestrado, pero hace poco estuvo oyendo a un búho que le conto la historia y está bastante segura que su amo podría ser nuestro Harry

-Tiempo fuera-comento Nico ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de algunos Dioses- Lo lamento por haber interrumpido, pero ¿Quiénes es esa persona que ustedes llaman Harry?

-Nico tu sabes del mismo modo que todos los mestizos hijos de los Tres Grandes que hace años hicimos un pacto para no tener más hijos-empezó a explicar Hades a su hijo mientras los demás Dioses asentían-Antes de hacerlo, mis hermanos y yo creamos a un niño, hijo de los tres. Lo llamamos Harry era un inmortal, pero cuando tenía apenas un año de haber llegado a nuestras vidas, Harry fue secuestrado y no fuimos capaces de encontrarlo al menos no hasta ahora o al menos tenga esa esperanza

Cuando Dios termino de narrar todo lo que sucedió todos los Dioses estaban en un incómodo silencio ya que algunos como sus padres, hermanos y tíos del pequeño príncipe tenían diferentes expresiones entre ellas impotencia, tristeza, enojo y alegría todas y cada una de ellas por no haber podido proteger a su hermano, sobrino e hijo, ahora Nico empezaba unir las piezas del rompecabezas ahora todo lo que había pasado tenía sentido el repentino cambio en su padre y tíos, también cuando Zeus prohibió ponerse en contacto con sus hijos a los demás Dioses, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era su recién descubierto hermano aunque ahora que lo pensaba también era hermano de Percy, Thalía y Jason al mismo tiempo era su hermano como su primo

-Hace poco recibí una noticia de parte de un hipocampo, que estaba viajando a mi reino para ofrecerme información importante, venia el Europa es originario de Escocia de un pequeño lago cerca de un castillo dentro del territorio de Hécate. Cuando llego me hablo de un niño mago con poderes y un aura fuera de lo normal, según él, el niño mago puede hablar con los animales así como respirar bajo el agua, pero lo curioso de esto es que el niño no tiene ningún olor

-Después de que escuchara eso visite el lago de que hay junto a castillo que parece ser que es una escuela en la que asiste y visite el pueblo marino para confirma la historia del hipocampo. Parece ser que aquel niño baja muy seguido al lago donde juega con las sirenas y los animales marinos en especial el enorme calamar que protege y cuida el pueblo marino. Lo describieron como alguien leal, valiente, confiable y muy amable con la gente del pueblo

-¿La escuela a la que asiste es Hogwarts?-pregunto Zeus esperando un respuesta

-Si-fue lo único que se limitó a decir Poseidón

-¿Tu hermano que has descubierto?-pregunto Zeus viendo a Hades el cual se movía un poco en su trono

-Uno de los fantasmas de esa escuela llamada Hogwarts me vino a informa de un niño mago que parece reunir todas las características de Harry, por lo que me dijo su apariencia esta atenuada por lo que ellos conocen como un glamour, pero es fácilmente reconocible. El niño sobrevivió a lo que los maños llaman la maldición asesina cuando apenas tenía un año y medio de edad, según el fantasma, una hazaña que nadien mas ha llevado acabo. Como Poseidón había comentado el niño puede respirar bajo el agua, visita el lago y el bosque a escondidas de todos, un excelente volador, por lo que se, el chico está mucho más cómodo entre los animales del bosque, la gente de mar o entre los muertos.

Después Hades comenzó a explicar a los demás las habilidades que el fantasma le había dicho y también varía información desde que los padres del niño habían muerto hasta su llegada a Hogwarts claro solo lo el fantasma dijo la información que podría asegurar que era verdad

-No hay duda es nuestro Harry-aseguro muy confiando Poseidón

-Por lo que he estado escuchando, ha pasado por mucho-dijo Zeus mientras daba un profundo suspiro

Todos estaban muy pensativos cuando entraron por las puertas, dos unicornios los cuales al ver a todos hay reunidos se pusieron un poco pálidos, Zeus estaba viéndolos con el ceño fruncido por interrumpir su reunión pero antes de hiciera algo los unicornios se pusieron en frente y bajaron las cabezas en forma de respeto para después hacerlas y relinchar, todos los Dioses se quedaron viendo a Artemisa esta con solo una seña le permitió al unicornio que siguiera hablando dio varios relinchos más y después se mantuvo en silencio

-¿Qué ha pasado Artemisa?-pregunto Apolo a su hermana

-Por lo que me acaban de contar estos dos unicornios las historias de todos coinciden en que en el mundo humano en una región donde habitan solo las criaturas mágicas así como los magos y brujas, existe un niño mago el cual es bastante especial entre algunas cosas que me dijeron los unicornios es que el niño mago puede hablar con los animales, pueden respirar bajo el agua, hace crecer plantas y árboles del suelo solo tocándolo con las palmas de su mano, por lo que le conto cierta serpiente el niño también puede controlar el agua, las sombras y el rayo solo que estos últimos dones como el niño le llama las ha mantenido ocultas, según ellos el niño es bastante poderosos y desprende un poco de energía divina, ellos creen que alguien ha estado tratando de sellar su poder-termino de contar Artemisa todos estaban sorprendidos ahora si nadien tenía la mínima duda ese niño era su Harry, algunos pudieron ver la preocupación en el rostro de la Diosa así que si tenía que ver con su Príncipe la obligarían a decirlo

-¿Qué más nos ocultas Artemisa dudo que solo te hayan dicho eso?, Hermana sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir-menciono Apolo viendo directamente los ojos de su hermana la cual solo suspiro

Artemisa estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que los unicornios le habían dicho y estaba tratando de mantenerse calmada porque lo que les habían dicho los unicornios la puso furiosa- Bien- dijo de mala gana- Los unicornios también me contaron un poco de la vida del niño y creme si pudiera intervenir mataría a un par de mortales sin dudarlo-hablo liberando sus instintos asesinos sorprendiendo a los Dioses y alarmando a los padres del niño

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?-exigió saber Zeus esto no le estaba gustando para nada

-Por lo que me dijo el unicornio, el niño tiene un serpiente la cual conoció desde que tenía 6 años cuando la salvo y curo, por lo que les comento la serpiente la maldita familia que se hizo cargo de Harry a estado humillando y maltratando desde que tenía uso de razón según las palabras del niño, lo han estado golpeando, cortando y quemando con varias cosas, le obligaban a vivir debajo de las escaleras a pesar de tener cuartos de sobra, lo regañaban por nada, el niño era encargado de limpiar la casa, el jardín, la cochera y demás en caso de que el niño no lo hiciera el maldito humano que según era su "tío" lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente varias veces el niño estuvo en peligro de muerte y no solo eso cuando el niño llegaba ir a la escuela los malditos mortales lo trataban peor que la basura por no tener educación, tuvo que mendigar la ropa de su obeso "primo"

-Parece ser que cuando llego a Hogwarts la vida del niño empezó a cambiar descubrió la herencia de sus padres mortales la cuales les dejaron, pero parece ser que alguien ha estado tratando de robársela y han estado sacando su dinero desde muy pequeño, también me contaron lo que le paso hace algunas semanas- decia Artemisa con un tono de pesar en su voz

Los Dioses hacían lo que podían para mantenerse tranquilos ellos querían sangre y la querían ahora, los mortales esos iban a pagar lo que le hicieron a su príncipe, pero los que más furiosos estaban eran los padres, Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Hera, Anfitrite, Perséfone, Deméter y Hestia, ellos querían ir ese mismo momento a matar y torturar a los malditos humanos que se atrevieron a ponerle un mano a su hijo, sobrino, pero ahora tenían que esperar a que Artemisa terminara de contar todo, Nico no estaba mejor el quería vengar a su hermano y eso lo hablaría después con Percy, Thalía y Jason ahora lo que más le importaba era que su hermano ya no sufriera más de lo que había sufrido hasta ahora

-¡Artemisa termina de contar lo que los unicornios te dijeron!-dijeron en unísono los Tres Grandes asuntando por un momento a todos

-Hace algunas semanas en Hogwarts Harry estaba persiguiendo a una ardilla por el castillo cuando sin darse cuenta llego a lo que ellos conocen como la sala común de Gryffindor por lo que se, hay descubrió Harry de que sus supuestos amigos solo lo estaban utilizando para tener su herencia y la fama que el tenia, tenían planeado hacer que se enamorar de la hermana de un pelirrojo disque amigo suyo, cuando Harry descubrió que no solo ellos sino todos los del colegio excepto los alumnos de sangre pura, querían hacerse amigo del solo por eso quedo devastado parecer que lo habían estado manipulando desde que llego a Hogwarts, algunos maestros lo odian y otros solo se acercan con las misma intensiones que los alumnos en especial el viejo director…después de eso Harry se fue al bosque donde los animales y los unicornios que están aquí lo consolaron pero no solo fueron ellos todos los animales del bosque poco a poco llegaron a donde estaba para tratar de consolarlo, cuidar y protegerlo de cualquiera que pudiera dañarlo en ese momento, creo que a partir de esa parte las historias que contaron toman el mismo transcurso

Todos no sabían que decir ahora si se quedaron sin palabras, Afrodita estaba llorando siendo consolada por Hefesto, Atenea estaba del mismo modo esta estaba siendo consolada por Ares, Hera por Zeus, Perséfone por Hades, Anfitrite por Poseidón, Deméter por Hermes y Hestia por Nico, Apolo estaba esperando a que su hermana terminara pues esta se veía completamente mal

-Dime que no ha sufrido más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo-pidieron los padres

-Afortunadamente no o eso comento no estoy segura con exactitud solo sé que hay dos mortales que pudieron darse cuenta de la mentira de todos parece ser que son dos rubios, con la piel blanca como porcelana, ojos color gris, rostro aristocrático, gemelos hijos de uno mago sangre pura, importante e influyente, los cuales se volvieron verdaderos amigos de Harry y lo ha estado cuidando y protegiendo desde hace una par de semanas

Todos se tranquilizaron de momento dándose cuenta de quienes estaban consolándolas en el caso de las Diosas se alejaron muy deprisa de todos los Dioses varones, para luego quedarse viendo Apolo esa descripción era amplia pero para que alguien se diera cuenta de una mentira que nadien mas pudo era alguien especial, Apolo estaba tratando de recordar alguna mujer o hombre con los que estuvo pero no era posible solo fue un hombre rubio el cual amo pero tuvo que separarse de su lado por temor a que Zeus lo matara

-Como se llama el padre de esos dos rubios-decia algo nervioso, todos tenían los ojos como platos, solo dos veces Apolo enamoro pero de esas dos veces sus parejas murieron por accidentes

-Los niños se llaman Draco y Luna Malfoy hijos de Lucius Malfoy un mago sangre pura que tenía el don de procrear vida en otras palabras quedar embarazado-esa declaración dejo a todos con los ojos como platos era normal en la vida de los Dioses tener amoríos con mujeres y hombres, pero Apolo era muy reservado con su vida privada eso si los sorprendió más el hecho de saber que tuvo hijos con un hombre y el hecho de que un hombre pueda quedar embarazado

Apolo tenía los ojos como platos ahora si estaba sorprendido, ahora entendía como alguien pudo darse cuenta de las mentiras que había en esa escuela eran sus hijos y como Dios del Sol, la justicia, la verdad, las Artes entre más cosas, esa habilidad paso a sus hijos ahora lo que le importaba era volver hacer parte de la vida de sus hijos y antigua pareja solo esperaba que no fuera tarde

Zeus pudo ver como su hijo estaba muy ansioso y preocupado, pero tenía que admitir que nunca espero eso pero tenía que darle las gracias de que los hijos de Apolo, ya han salvado a su hijo más joven y pequeño- Sé que esto va estar encontrar de lo que dije hace algunos años, pero creo que ahora es mejor hacerlo ya que quiero darle las gracias a los hijos de Apolo por salvar a Harry

-¿Que vas hacer hermano?-pregunto algo temeroso Hades y Poseidón

-A partir de este momento la ley de prohibición de ver a sus hijos semidioses queda cancelada, pueden volver a comunicarse con su hijos….que quede claro si hay alguna falla en sus trabajos como Dioses la Prohibición queda restaurada

-¿En serio puedo volver con Luc y mis hijos?-pregunto emocionado el Dios del Sol

-Sí, puedes volver con tu Luc o lo que sea

Todos estaban teniendo un pequeña sonrisa por ver a Apolo de nuevo con su sonrisa como hace más de 1000 años antes de la muerte de la segunda persona que Amo y quiso de verdad

-Bien ahora debemos de ponernos en contacto con Harry y los hijos de Apolo, pero veo que Apolo ya tiene una idea ¿no?

-Si tengo que hablar con Luc y solucionar las cosas y si toda va bien le hablare de todo así como lo que son nuestros hijos, del mismo modo padre te pido que me permitas desposarlo-cambio lo último aun tono serio y nervioso ya que se había parado de su Trono para ver cara a cara a Zeus, este solo asintió para ver cómo después este desaparecía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

 **Mundo Humano**

En el mundo humano eran las 5:00 pm en una enorme mansión de estilo victoriano antiguo pero imponente, de colores claros con detalles grises que se encontraba rodeada de un enorme jardín, apareció enfrente de la puerta principal Apolo en las rejas que separaban a Mansión Malfoy de la pequeña población que se encontraba establecida a sus alrededores

Apolo avanzo un poco cuando un elfo domestico apareció- Tu elfo domestico comunícale a tu amo Lucius que los buscan no le digas quien solo dile que un buen amigo-como el elfo domestico llego se fue dejando a Apolo esperando

Elfo domestico apareció en la oficina de Lucius en cual se encontraba con Narcissa aquella buena amiga que se casó con él para ocultar su embarazo y así evitar que su padre lo desheredara asegurar un buen futuro para sus dos hijos

-Tinki vino para informar que buscan al Amo Lucius, Tinki dejo persona ser amiga de Amo Lucius, Amo Lucius esa persona lo espera-decia el elfo domestico con la cabeza agachada

Lucius y Narcissa compartieron miradas querían pedirle al Tinki que no volviera hacer eso, pero ahora lo que más importaba era averiguar quién era esa persona que según conocía a Lucius

-Tinki sabes donde esta esa persona ahora-pregunto Lucius viendo a elfo el cual estaba un poco nervioso

-Esa persona Amo está en la sala esperándolo, parece ansiosa-menciono el elfo

-Es hora de ir Lucius tenemos que ver quien es-hablo algo preocupada Narcissa ya que había pasado las barreras de la casa sin problemas e incluso ya conocía esta

Ambos le dijeron al elfo que cualquier cosa que llegara pasarle se comunicara con Andrómeda y que mantuviera a salvo a los niños, ambos rubios salieron de la oficina para ver de quien se trataba sin más caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala una vez preparados para todo entraron a ver quién era dicha personas

-¿No puedes ser tú?-hablo sorprendido Lucius viendo a un rubio de ojos azules de la misma estatura que él o un poco más alto.

-Hola Luc, cuando tiempo-hablo Apolo viendo a Lucius, para luego mirar fijamente a Narcissa la cual estaba un poco impresionada por el poder que emanaba del extraño- ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Porque estas con Luc?

-¡Eso a ti no te importa ahora lárgate de mi casa!-grito Lucius al extraño mientras apuntaba con su varita- Narcissa vete de aquí y esconde a los chicos ya sabes que él no los vea-dijo en un tono más bajo, tratando de controlarse o sino lo iba a matar enfrente de ella

-Lucius Malfoy deja de estar jugando sabes que ami tu amenazas no me importan, ahora dime cuando pensabas decirme que teníamos hijos-hablo serio Apolo ya lo perdió una vez y no lo volverá hacer incluso si tiene que desaparecer a esa humana

-No te debo dar explicaciones Anthony, tú te fuiste me dejaste solo-decia entre cortado con un tono de rabia, Narcissa que ya iba entendiendo la conversación dejo que ellos hablaran mejor en privada, pero se iba a mantener cerca por si acaso

Narcissa salió de la habitación dejando que ellos hablaran, pero una vez que Narcissa se fue la tensión aumento mas

-¿Quién es ella? y ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto enojado mientras fruncía el ceño no espero ver a su querido Luc con una mortal

-Es mi esposa me case, así que vete y déjame en paz, ya no te amo la amo a ella-esas palabras hicieron enojar más a Apolo, él era amable, cariñoso y compresivo, pero no soportaba que jugaran con el

Apolo poco a poco se fue acercando a Lucius el cual conocía esa personalidad del, mas ahora sabía que debía poner resistencia y no caer en sus engaños nuevamente lo dejo solo antes de que sus pequeños nacieran, por su culpa casi su padre mata a los niños aun en sus vientre

-No digas mentiras Lucius que no estoy de humor ahora dime cuando pensabas decirme que teníamos hijos-le dijo serio haciendo que Lucius se asuntara un poco pero no iba a ceder

-Nunca, te fuiste con alguien más, me cambiaste y ahora te haces el que no se acuerda, dejemos de juegos para que viniste Anthony tengo cosas que hacer con mi esposa-decia serio Lucius no iba permitir que le volvieran hacer daño ni mucho menos a sus hijos

Apolo ya no soporto que esas palabras salieran de su boca, poco a poco se fue acercando más a Lucius hasta quedar enfrente del, con un movimiento rápido tomo su cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, estaban en una pelea ya que Lucius se estaba resistiendo pero cuando hizo más fuerte su agarre en su cintura poco a poco fue cediendo, Apolo le obligo abrir más la boca para que el beso se hiciera más profundo lo cual permitió algo le decia que tenía cosas que hablar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que cedieron sus pulmones haciendo que los dos se separaran con un hilo de saliva y un poco jadeando

-Aunque digas que ellas es tu esposa que las amas sé que es mentira sé que aún me sigues amando y yo a ti y esta vez no permitiré que me vuelvan a separar de ti Mi Luc–le dijo mientras lo abrazaba de manera protectora algo le decia que alguien tuvo que ver en esto

Lucius reacciono con esas palabras quienes querían separarlos tuvo alguien que ver cuando recibió la carta de su Anthony que era lo que había pasado- Te permitiré que te expliques-decia con un pequeño puchero mientras el otro lo abrazaba

Apolo está un poco feliz ahora que sabía que su Luc lo seguía amando se desharía de esa que se así llamar su esposa- Bien mi querido Luc, será mejor que te sientes porque hay varias cosas que te tengo que contar

Poco a poco Apolo le fue contando todo, sobre porque se fue pero le aseguro que le había dejado un carta con su madre la cual tomo la carta antes de que se fuera, en la carta le escribía varias cosas acerca de ambos, Lucius estaba sorprendido al saber que su pareja no se llamaba Anthony, se quedó en schok cuando le conto que era un Dios y que debido a unos asuntos su padre prohibió tener contacto con humanos, mortales

-Entonces eres Apolo, el Dios del Sol-era un más afirmación que un pregunta

-Sip, yo soy Apolo el Dios Griego del Sol-menciono con una sonrisa

Lucius poco a poco estaba procesando toda la información que se había enterado- Entonces Draco y Luna…..-está sorprendido si lo que Anthony o Apolo decían era verdad entonces sus hijos

-Si nuestros hijos son semidioses, hay varios semidioses hijos de distintos dioses griegos-Lucius fulmino con la mirada a Apolo cuando dijo varios hijos- Cálmate yo solo tuve dos parejas antes que a ti Luc, pero ellas murieron en accidentes hace muchos siglos, desde que me fui de tu lado no me he vuelto a enamorar de nadien, ni he tenido algo con alguien

-No más donde me hayas sido infiel te castro-lo decia en un tono muy serio que Apolo se le helo la sangre

-Nunca te seria infiel, aunque lamentablemente tu si-decia algo decaído acordándose de la mujer que entro con Lucius y el presento como su esposa

-Yo tampoco te he sido infiel, ella es Narcissa una gran amiga que se casó conmigo para salvarme mi padre me quería desheredar y de paso matar ami hijos, Narcissa se ofreció ayudarme no es más que una gran amiga que ha estado en las buenas y en las malas conmigo y con nuestros hijos

Apolo sonríe y se empezaba a sentir mejor cuando su Luc decia nuestro hijos- Luc sabes hay varias cosas desde que se canceló la prohibición de mi padre y entre ellas y las más importante era pedirte matrimonio, pedirte que te casaras conmigo…..pero parece que alguien se me adelanto-decia lo último con un tono de celos y enojo

-Apolo sabes cuál fue la única cláusula que puso mi padre en el contrato de matrimonio-este negó en la cabeza- Lo único que había puesto era que tenía máximo veinte años sin en esos veinte años no volvía a encontrarme contigo tendría que hacerme responsable y desposar correctamente a Narcissa, sabes cuantos años ha pasado desde que paso eso

-Eso quiere decir….

-Si el contrato que hizo mi padre queda anulado del mismo modo Narcissa vuelve a tener su libertad como yo la mía

-Entonces Lucius Malfoy ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-menciono esto mientras estaba hincado en el piso con una cajita en la mano dentro había un anillo de oro con la forma de un sol rodeado de notas musicales

-Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo Apolo-se lanzó a sus brazos para unirse en un beso- Pero ahora como le decimos a los niños que un Dios es su padre-menciono en un deje de gracia- Pero más importante estarán ellos bien, digo de tu padre

-Padre quiere conocerlos más cuando salvaron a mi hermano, ellos van a estar bien ellos tiene que ir un campamento donde podrán saber controlar sus poderes que poco a poco irán manifestándose por lo que deduzco todavía falta para que cumplan los 15 años ¿no?

-Sí, pero como es eso que salvaron a tu hermano-pregunto algo curioso

-Parece que todavía tenemos mucho que hablar-Apolo se siguió explicando todo lo que les habían contado su padre, sus tíos y su hermana

Conversaron por horas ya cuando habían aclarado varias cosas ya era demasiado tarde, Narcissa entro a la sala para ver cómo estaban las cosas sonrió a su amigo cuando vio que ya todo estaba arreglado y los llamo para que fueran a cenar

-Bien Lucius veo que todo ya está arreglado-decia con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo- Lo malo es que no lo has presentado

Lucius suspiro para luego tomar la mano de Apolo-Narcissa él la persona que te había contado hace años, no te preocupes alguien fue el responsable de que se fuera y cambiara la carta que él me había dejado explicando el motivo por qué se iría…..Narcissa, él es Apolo el Dios Griego del Sol y padre de Luna y Draco- termino de hablar para ver como esta se caía desmayada

Apolo la tomo y se fueron una vez que terminaron de comer ya que no permitiría que su Luc tocara alguien más que no fuera el, la llevo hasta su habitación que para suerte de Apolo era una diferente a la de sus Luc y estaba lo bastante lejos

Una vez que dejo a Narcissa en su alcoba, él se fue con Lucius pues tenían aún más cosas de las que hablar y ponerse al día ambos llegaron a la habitación de Lucius mientras Lucius se cambiaba él se daría un ducha antes de comenzar a hablar pasaron la noche practicando en la mañana Lucius se quedó dormido no sin antes que Apolo le diera un beso de buenas noches antes de irse pues tenía que poner en el cielo al Sol, llegaría un poco tarde pero estaría con su Luc

Ambos habían acordado buscar a Draco y Luna cuando regresaran de Hogwarts pues solo faltaba una semana, Lucius le mandaría una lechuza para que invitaran a quedarse a Harry durante las vacaciones de verano, eso lo sorprendió bastante ya que EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO era hijo de los Tres Grandes Dioses de Olimpo y el hermano de su ahora prometido, lo que le hizo sentir faltar fue cuando le confeso lo que había vivido de pequeño y también lo hizo rabiar fue que los Wesley hubieran tratando de utilizarlo del mismo modo que el maldito viejo, ahora que Harry era hermano de su prometido el trataría de protegerlo un poco del viejo pero lo primero era que el supiera quien era en verdad y asegurarse que no trataran de sellar su poder o quitárselo ya que según Apolo es muy joven y si no tiene cuidado sus poderes pueden destruir parte de Europa si alguien intenta sacarlos de Harry a la fuerza

Lucius se despertó ya un poco tarde a la 1:00 pm lo primero que haría sería mandarle la carta su hijos para que invitaran a Harry y este no hiciera planes aunque por lo que había dicho Apolo tendría que tener cuidado con los Wesley, y la novia del Wesley más joven, solo esperaba que su hijos estuvieran bien y ellos no se descontrolaran como le había dicho Apolo que pasaría una vez que cumplieran los 15 años

En Hogwarts las cosas estaban tranquilas Harry seguía fingiendo que confiaba en sus amigos, pero por cualquier cosas le pedía a Ophis y varios animales más que los vigilaran en caso de ser necesario él estaba un más que feliz de no tener que volver en verano a la casa de los Dursley, ya que Draco y Luna lo habían invitado a pasar sus vacaciones con ellos y su familia a un se sentía triste de no saber nada de sus verdaderos padres, pero Sirius desde las sombras estaba buscando información

Faltaban pocos días antes de que llegaran las vacaciones Harry se iría con los Malfoy a su padrino no le gustaba pero era mejor que regresar con los Dursley, estaba más que agradecido con ello sabía que podía confiar en ellos así que le pediría ayuda a Lucius Malfoy el padre de ambos gemelos

Según Luna su padre le ayudaría ya que cada vez que le preguntaba algo acerca de su padre esta reía desconcertando tanto a él como Draco, pero Luna por más que Harry y Draco preguntaran por que se reía esta se negaba decirles ya que según se enterarían cuando llegaran las vacaciones

Los días empezaron a pasar poco a poco entre una que otra pelea con Ron o Hermione que no paraban de ofrecerle a Ginevra era eso o las constantes insinuaciones de ella, lo bueno es que solo faltaba un día más y se iría

Se había puesto en contacto con los goblins los cuales le aconsejaron un poco según lo que ellos le comentaron a pesar de no ser un Potter en sangre si lo era en Magia y como tal tenía derecho a todo lo que sus padres le dejaron lo cual era prácticamente todo varias bóvedas llenas hasta el tope de galeones como de joyas y reliquias así como libros y varias cuentas con diferentes tipo de dinero muggle, tendría que conseguir un tutor para que pudiera cambiar de guardián ya que sino el viejo de Dumbledore le seguiría robando el dinero, la otra forma era emanciparse

Estaba ansioso quería ver si Narcissa o Lucius Malfoy ya que Narcissa podría ser su guardián hasta que terminara el colegio o sino que lo ayudaran a emanciparse como le había dicho los goblin atreves de las cartas

Al día siguiente ya todos los estudiantes estaban guardando sus cosas en sus baúles, él ya se había despedido de los animales del bosque prohibido los cuales le querían todavía faltaba los animales marinos y una parte de los animales que habitaban cerca del lago

Ese día Harry se la paso fuera del castillo para disgusto de sus amigos, aunque él estaba ansioso de poder irse lejos por lo menos en vacaciones de todas esas mentiras de lejos de esos hipócritas que solo lo utilizan para su propio beneficio. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con las criaturas y gente del mundo marino ya que lo así sentir bien estar con ellos, con los animales era lo mismo de igual modo que los fantasmas de Hogwarts

Paso el día entre el bosque y el lago jugando con el calamar antes de suspirar muy hondo y con pesar regresar al castillo para cenar ya era noche pero sabía que con los animales del bosque estaba seguro ya que varios lobos lo cuidaban del mismo modo que las águilas o halcones ni que se diga de las serpientes a pesar de ser pequeña Ophis lo había convencido de hacerle un hechizo el cual podía hacer que Ophis crecieran unos quince metros en caso de ser necesario, a veces le recordaba al basilisco pero sabía que el pobre había caído en la locura y no podría salvarlo como lo hizo con Ophis cuando ella esta lastimada hace ya varios años

Sin más regreso con su serpiente de tres metros detrás del y con un lobo que no se apartaba de su lado hasta que viera que entraba al castillo varias veces se quedó viendo desde las sombras que Harry no regresara ya podía ser peligroso de noche

Harry entro al castillo ya con Ophis de su tamaño normal no más de treinta centímetro pero con un veneno y mordida muy poderosa capaz de tumbar a cualquier troll, paso el camino al Gran Salón en completo silencio muy cómodo, entro por la puerta dándose cuenta que varias personas lo seguían con la mirada sin más se fue acercando a sus supuesto amigos, cuando regresara de vacaciones pediría su traslado a Slytherin o Ravenclaw ya que desde un tiempo atrás le había cogido el gusto a la lectura

Con una sonrisa llego y saludo a sus amigos antes de sentarse a cenar, comió algo ligero antes de irse a comer algo le decia que no tomara su jugo de calabazas ni su postre cuando termino y dejo eso de lado se fue miro discretamente a sus amigos cuando se fue viendo como ellos estaban molestos parecía ser que debía ser más cuidadoso con su comida

Sin más se fue a dormir pues mañana se levantaría temprano y se iría en el primer expreso ya que no quería ver a Ron no Hermione y quería estar con Draco y Luna juntos como buenos amigos, ellos también se irían con él en el primer expreso sin levantar sospechas

En la mañana Harry se levantó muy temprano pues quería arreglarse cuanto antes quería estar presentable cuando conociera a los señores Malfoy, con la ropa que su padrino le había mandado y el había aguardado para que nadien la viera la tratara de destruir o dañar

Se metió a bañar durante un rato cuando salió pudo darse cuenta que su pelo estaba más manejable lo arreglo de manera que parecía un poco recatado pero a la vez un poco rebelde se cambió de ropa (tenia puesto unos jeans de color azul, una camisa blanca con un chaleco de color verde oscuro y unos tenis de color gris) sin que se dieran cuenta bajo su baúl de su alcoba a la sala de Gryffindor donde lo encogió para que lo pudiera llevar fácilmente

Sin más dejo la sala Gryffindor y se fue algunos seguían durmiendo ya que unos tomaban el segundo o tercer expreso, fue en busca de Luna y Draco los cuales ya lo estaban esperando en la entrada del castillo cuando ellos lo vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta nunca lo habían visto así le dieron unos cuantos piropos haciendo que este se sonrojara antes de irse en el carruaje que venía por ellos

Como nadien reconocía a Harry fue fácil entrar al expreso tomaron un compartimiento juntos y esperaron a que comenzara avanzar el transcurso del trayecto fue relajado y estuvo más tranquilo para Harry era como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de la espalda muy diferente cuando viajaba con Ron y Hermione, sin más pasaron unos ocho horas antes de llegar a la estación hay Harry salió con Draco y Luna se acercaron dos hombres rubios muy guapos los cuales pensó que eran los hermanos de estos fue una sorpresa saber que uno era su padre y el otro rubio no lo conocía Draco ya que Luna pareció saber algo pero no dijo nada

-Hola chicos veo que han vuelto-decia Lucius el padre de Draco y Luna- Veo que han traído al joven Potter como les fue en el viaje-dijo amigable

-Mucho gusto Señor Malfoy, yo soy Harry Potter-hablo algo nervioso Harry

Apolo se le quedo viendo a su hermano, pero sabía que había algo que lo mantenía nervioso y preocupado había hablado con su hija sobre su pequeño hermano esta le conto más cosas sobre Harry antes de que llegaran fue una pena descubrir que cuando su padrino le mandaba ropa para vestir bien algunos Gryffindor o alguien se la terminaba dañando o quemando apropósito pero eso quedaría en el pasado su padre como todos en el Olimpo le harían la estancia y su vida un poco más fácil cuando descubriera quien es o cuando viajara con ellos al campamento mestizo

-Bien será mejor irnos-menciono Lucius antes de que los cuatro rubios y el pelinegro salieran

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo igual que Draco que no conocía al rubio una vez lo suficiente mente lejos de los muggles estos se aparecieron en la Mansión Malfoy, Luna y Draco le mostraron su habitación mientras dejaban a Lucius y Apolo solos en la sala

-¿Cuándo le dirás?-pregunto Lucius a Apolo el cual solo cerro los ojos para pensar los volvió abrir pero con determinación

-Esta misma noche quiero llevarlo cuanto antes al Olimpo más por lo que nuestra querida hija me conto-dijo con pesar y con molestia

Lucius sabía que no podría ser nada bueno-¿Que más le ha pasado?, es que acoso no lo dejaran en paz por unos minutos-dijo con un dejé de tristeza

-Parecer ser que algunos alumnos le queman su ropa que su padrino Sirius le manda ya sea por celos o solo por molestarlo, por lo que me conto Luna cuando venían en el tren es que esa ropa que Harry tenia puesta es una de la poco que el mismo Harry a estado aguardado y cuidando para que no le hagan lo mismo que a su demás ropa

Eso sí dejo callado a Lucius no sabía que decir eso ya era demasiado, es que acoso el maldito viejo quería quebrarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba

-No te preocupes Luc mis tías así como mi padres y mis tíos van tomar una que otra medida no te preocupes mañana llevare a Harry a comprarse ropa y estaría muy contento si me acompañaras junto con nuestro hijos

-Si mañana vamos, ten por seguro que desde hoy su vida va a cambiar para bien-decia muy seguro

Las horas pasaron rápido Lucius mando un elfo modestico a que llamara a los chicos para cenar, los tres bajaron hasta el comedor y se sentaron en sus lugares Harry se sentía más cómodo a un lado de Draco así que este se sentó junto a él, antes de empezar a cenar

Harry sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal pues no había visto comer con cubiertos Apolo y Lucius estaban un poco divertidos y con comprensión al ver como estaba tratando de hacerlo de manera correcta mientras miraba a Draco o Luna cuando terminaron todos se fueron a sentar a la sala los tres jóvenes juntos con los dos adultos enfrente

-Bien Draco, Harry están intrigados de quien es la persona que está un lado mío-ambos chicos asintieron viendo como Luna volvía a dar una pequeña sonrisa- Draco sabes muchas veces te conté que yo era un mago fértil pues la persona que está ami lado es su padre por algunas razones no podía estar con ustedes que de una manera o de otra está relacionado con Harry- el mencionado abrió los ojos como platos

-Pero yo no lo conozco-dijo algo bajo Harry

-Pero yo a ti si-dijo el hombre- yo soy alguien muy importante como nuestro padre y mis tíos Harry pero tú lo eres más y alguien muy especial

-No entiendo como el conoce a Harry-menciono frunciendo el ceño Draco- Y si dices que estas relacionado con él porque nunca lo ayudaron…-no termino pues Harry le jalo un poco su suéter como si un niño pequeño se tratara- Bien ahora explícate como que eres mi padre

-Bien déjame presentarme Yo soy Apolo, El Dios Griego del Sol, el padre de Draco y el hermano de Harry- esto hizo que Harry agachara la cabeza- Sé que tiene muchas preguntas Harry pero déjame explicarte

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras tanto Draco tenía los ojos como platos un Dios era su padre, y dicho Dios era hermano de Harry si todo esto tenía sentido el padre de Harry seria abrió la boca para ver a Harry este estaba un poco mal paso un brazo para confortarlo

-Verán hace 15 años atrás los Tres Grandes Dioses del Olimpo hicieron un pacto el de no tener más hijos, pero antes de hacer el pacto tuvieron un hijo, un hijo de los tres creado con su sangre, carne y metal celestial junto con la ayuda de la Diosa Hécate nació ese niño, el niño era inmortal, aquel niño era el príncipe del Olimpo y no solo del Olimpo sino de los tres reinos de su padres, al momento de presentarlos a todos los Dioses estos quedaron encantados que le otorgaron sus bendiciones del mismo modo que yo, se ganó el corazón de mis dos hermanas Atenea y Artemisa las cuales no se llevan bien con los hombres por varios cosas…..en fin él bebe poco a poco se ganó el corazón de todo el Olimpo, del mismo Monte Olimpo, pero una día cuando estamos teniendo un reunión alguien entro en el Olimpo y se llevó al pequeño bebe cuando, mi tío Poseidón fue por él bebe y no lo encontró fue corriendo donde a los demás dioses para informales lo que paso todos los Dioses mi padre como mis tías, tíos, hermanas y hermanos quedaron devastados por la pérdida del niño

-Mi padre como todos los demás Dioses quedaron destrozados pero aun así siguieron buscándolo mis todos causaron una que otra calamidad con tal de encontrar al pequeño pero nadien pudo dar con él, yo en ese tiempo con Lucius pero me fui para ayudar a mi familia a encontrar a mi pequeño hermano, pero como no lo encontramos y mi padre Zeus cree que fue un Dios que odiaba al bebe se lo llevo prohibió que los Dioses se pusieran en contacto con los humanos yo antes de dejarlos le deje un carta a la madre de Lucius donde le explicaba un poco antes de irme y él porque

-Prosigo nadien de los Dioses pudo encontrarlo, hasta hace unos días donde nos enteramos que varios animales, fantasmas se presentaron antes los tres grandes con una personas que cumplía con todos los requisitos y la descripción del niño, era un niño mágico que puede controlar el agua así como respirar en ella, puede ver en la oscuridad así como controlar las sombras, puede crear tormentas así como controlar los rayos, puede hablar con los animales, como puede hacer brotar del suelo plantas y muchos más dones que el principito ira aprendiendo a desarrollar con el tiempo cuando los Tres Grandes confirmaron que se trataba de Harry estaban muy emocionados, pero antes de que algo más pasara se presentaron dos unicornios al Olimpo irrumpiendo la reunión

-Dichos unicornios tenían información del mismo niño que habían dicho los demás animales y fantasmas solo que estos unicornios sabían más cosas por cierta serpiente que les conto la vida del niño y lo que paso durante su niñez, lamentablemente no fue feliz pues vivía con un cierto mortales que eran su supuesta familia que se dedicaba a maltratar al niño desde que tenía uso de razón y muchas cosas más así como los sucesos más recientes en la vida del niño de como descubrió la traición de los que decían ser sus amigos solo por el dinero y fortuna que el niño tenía así de cómo conoció a dos jóvenes rubios que lo han estado ayudando que resultaron ser hijos de cierto Dios del Sol

Harry ya no pudo aguantar más empezó a llorar pero sus lágrimas eran diferentes muy puras, sus lágrimas poco a poco se fueron transformando en diamantes, Apolo no aguanto más y fue por su hermanito le rompía el corazón verlo así, ya que Apolo sabía que las lágrimas de diamante o cristal en un Dios representaba el mayor sufrimiento en la vida de dicho Dios cuando no eran de estos dos materiales eran de sangre

-Lo lamento Hermanito, no pude protegerte, ninguno de nosotros pudimos evitar que vivieras eso-decia tristemente Apolo, mientras abrazaba a Harry

Draco y Lucius se quedaron en shock viendo lo que acababa de pasar fue un sorpresa ver eso pero por lo que estaban viendo como Apolo reacciono esas lagrimas debían significar algo muy doloroso en la vida de un Dios, uno muy joven. Luna sonreía un poco triste pues contaron un poco de lo que ella pudo ver del pasado de Harry, por una parte estaba feliz ya que Harry era su tío podría tener a la familia que siempre estuvo buscando

Poco a poco Harry se quedó dormido mientras lloraba todos estaban un poco triste por él, pero también preocupados- Estará bien necesita descansar-dirigiéndose a Draco, Luna y Lucius cargo a Harry viendo lo delgado y ligero que estaba esos mortales se las pagaran muy caro, pero ahora necesitaba llevar a su hermano a su habitación para que descansara lo arropó y regreso con su familia

-Va estar bien-pregunto preocupado Draco

-Si cariño él va estar bien, por algo es mi hermano, sé que es muy pequeño pero tengo confianza en que ustedes así como mis hermanos y hermanas y padres lo ayudaran a superar esto-dijo revolviendo el cabello de Draco

-No te preocupes lo protegeremos no dejaremos que le vuelvan hacer daño-dijo Luna seria

-Chicos sé que quieren respuesta vamos ahora con ustedes tenemos toda la noche-dicho esto ambos rubios pequeños empezaron su interrogatorio

El interrogatorio duro hasta muy noche, llevaron a los chicos a sus habitaciones, Lucius cargo a Luna, mientras que Apolo se llevó cargando a Draco hasta sus habitaciones donde los arroparon y dejaron que descansaran, Lucius y Apolo fueron a dormir en su habitación para descansar

A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban despiertos Apolo había hablado con su padre en la mañana cuando fue a colocar el sol en el cielo, Zeus igual que el resto de Dioses estaban preocupados de como reacciono Harry, fue un alivio ver a Apolo él les comento lo que paso y después regreso con su familia con la promesar de regresar más tarde y dentro de pocos días llevaría a Harry al Olimpo con su familia

Zeus y los demás Dioses intercambiaron miradas no muy buenas que digamos

-Nico ya se encargó de todo, según me entere Percy, Thalía y Jason se querían unir a la diversión pero no llegaron a tiempo y el que más jugo fue Nico-decia Hades

 **Flash Back**

Cuando Apolo despareció con una sonrisa en su cara los demás Dioses se miraron entre ellos, Nico se paró enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa digna de un hijo de Hades

-Quiero que me den permiso para visitar a esos humanos-decia serio con una sonrisa malévola

-Permiso concedido, quiero que les informes a Percy, Thalía y Jason de que deben darle un visita a ciertos humanos por lastimar a un pequeño semidiós, no le digas quien fue tienes permiso de que si no llegan te puedes divertir con ellos-decia Zeus con la misma mirada y sonrisa que los demás Dioses

-Ojala nosotros pudiéramos intervenir sería muy divertido jugar todos juntos-comento Poseidón

-Despreocúpate hermano dentro de algunos años nosotros nos podremos divertir igual que nuestros hijos pero ahora lo más importante es proteger y asegurarse que nunca más nadien va a lastimar a Harry-hablo Hades mientras algunos asentían otros querían jugar con ciertos mortales ya pero que se le puede hacer la vida de un Dios es larga

-Tío porque no quieres que le diga a mis primos sobre Harry-menciono Nico viendo a Zeus

-Quiero evaluar mi criterio algo me da una que otra preocupación, pero no estoy seguro pero algo tendrán que ver ellos en la vida de mi pequeño, quiero que los vigiles y no importa si son mis hijos el que ha tenido una infancia más difícil que ellos es Harry y cualquiera que trate de dañarlo lo castigare-ese comentario hizo temer a los Dioses por sus hijos Hades y Poseidón estaban igual que Zeus puede que sean sus hijos pero el que ha vivido más cosas era Harry

-Bien me voy Tío, por cierto solicito permiso para averiguar cosas de esa escuela donde va mi hermano-pregunto algo temeroso

-Que coincidencia te iba a proponer que los estuvieras vigilando un poco dime si hay alguien más que trate de hacerle daño a tu hermano- eso está dejando helados a los Dioses Zeus siendo amable con un hijo de Hades, sabían que nada de esto terminaría bien para los mortales pero por una parte sabían que era un castigo por haber dañado a un Dios y con eso último Nico desapareció en unas sombras

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Apolo llego su casa con su familia Lucius ya estaba despierto igual que Luna solo faltaban Draco y Harry de despertar, Apolo tenía planeado ir de compras con familia y su pequeño hermano pues necesitaría varias cosas

Harry después de unos minutos bajo al comedor donde ya estaban Apolo, Lucius, Luna y Draco venia bajando detrás del ambos chicos se acercaron a donde estaban tomaron sus lugares y empezaron a desayunar cuando terminaron todos estaban en la sala reunidos nuevamente

-Hermanito vamos a hacer un gran día, todos como familia-decia Apolo con una sonrisa como todos los demás

-Pero…

-Nada de peros ya lo habíamos acordado tu vendrías con nosotros, además debes tener ropa lista cuando vallamos al Olimpo y no acepto un no por respuesta-menciono Apolo serio

Harry suspiro antes de pararse como todos los demás e irse al mundo muggle donde comprarían ropa para Harry y demás cosas para ellos ya que Apolo insistió en que sus hijos no se quedarían atrasados un siglo como las cazadoras de Artemisa su hermana, pasaron por varias tiendas no dejaron ir a Harry hasta tener por lo menos más de 30 bolsas llenas con ropa y zapatos tantos como la ropa desde deportivo hasta formal e informal y demás cosas entre ellas relojes, pulseras, collares, cinturones, lentes y demás

Fueron al mundo mágico para quitarle esas feas lentillas a Harry ahora por una poción podría ver mejor sin necesidad de los lentes, compraron más cosas y volvieron arrastrar a Harry por todo el mundo mágico con tal de comprarle más ropa desde hecha piel de dragón, de lobos y serpientes con encantamientos para que pudieran resistir cualquier clima

Le compraron otra amiga ya tenía a Ophis y Hedwig pero decidieron comprarle otro para su mala suerte este fue un grifo que no dudo en seguirlo a donde estuviera pero por ahora lo habían mandado a la mansión Malfoy

Cuando se cansaron regresaron a la Mansión Malfoy ahora todos los jóvenes tenían un IPhone con que gracias a la magia y poder de los dioses podrían navegar donde quiera que fueran desde el mundo mágico hasta el Monte Olimpo realmente Harry no se imaginaba vivir una vida como un adolecente normal ahora no era eso sino un Dios Adolecente

Pasaron los días entre enseñar un poco a Harry sobre la escuela del mundo muggle como un poco de historia griega para que conociera un poco a que enfrentaría cuando estuviera allí y no se sorprendiera si viera aun ciclope o ninfa

Todos los rubios como el pelinegro estaban bastante alegres pasarían primero al Olimpo y saludar a su padres antes de ir a conocer el campamento mestizo con una suave brisa se fueron llegaron a una sala enorme donde estaban varias personas sentadas en tronos eran enorme con movimiento de mano por parte del señor del medio los tronos se volvieron pequeños estando al mismo tamaño que ellos

Los Dioses pudieron ver al joven pelinegro que venía entre los rubios, los ojos de algunos Dioses se llenaron de lágrimas otro no creían su príncipe su hermanito está de regreso con ellos pero los que estaban más alegres y contentos eran los Tres Grandes

-He vuelto padre estos de aquí son mi familia, este es Lucius Malfoy mi pareja con la que dentro de una semana me caso por cierto están invitados, estos dos pequeños son mis hijos Luna y Draco Malfoy y este pequeño de acá ustedes deben conocerlo muy bien-estuvo señalando a cada uno de los nombrados deteniéndose en Harry

-¿Tu eres Harry?, mi pequeño Harry-dijo Poseidón mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-Si yo soy Harry, espero no haber tardado tanto en volver papas, hermanos y tías-decia Harry con una enorme sonrisa aunque algo nerviosa

Sus padres de Harry corrieron a donde estaba el abrazarlo del mismo modo que los demás Dioses los Malfoy e Apolo veían esto con una sonrisa la familia volvía a estar junta todos estaban felices de volver a ver a su hermano con ellos como hace varios años, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se fueron calmado poco a poco

-Harry siéntate tienes que hacerlo para que reveles tu verdadera forma-decia señalando un trono, Harry temeroso se fue acercando pero después de una mirada de Apolo asintió y se sentó, una luz poco a poco lo empezó a cubrir cuando desapareció la luz Harry estaba cambiado se veía más alto, sus ojos se veían mas verdes y brillantes, su piel era más clara y su cabello era muy negro no como antes aunque un poco largo pero tenía demás una pulsera un dije en su cuello en forme de circulo con un rayo gravada en ella, un anillo con la forma de unas alas y una especie de marca en forma de dragón en su brazo, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el cambio en Harry

-Ya volviste a tu verdadera forma Harry, si te preguntas que son las cosas que traes pues solo te diré que con el tiempo lo sabrás y son algo que necesitaras-menciono Zeus- Bienvenido de vuelta Harry, ustedes también Draco, Luna y Lucius muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño Harry más ustedes dos gemelos, también a ti hijo gracias por traer a tu hermano de vuelta

Todos estaban sorprendidos Zeus dando las gracias, Harry así como los hijos de Apolo veían esto con una sonrisa esto estaba empezando a cambiar y todos esperaban que para bien

-Bien vamos todos disfrutar de un banquete que esto tiene que celebrarse el regreso del príncipe así como una boda es más que un motivo para celebrar-decia Hestia recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Hera la diosa del matrimonio

Todos empezaron a comer en un espléndido y hermoso comedor, Harry se sentía un poco nostálgico como si aquí fueran los momentos más felices que tuvo de pequeño comieron Zeus propuso que todos se quedaran en el Olimpo una temporada Apolo se llevó a su familia a su templo mientras los Tres Dioses Principales guiaban a su hijo a su habitación con el tiempo ellos la estuvieron cambiando con la esperanza de volver a tener a su hijo antes de esos 15 años pero estaban felices de que él estuviera ahora con ellos

-La decoramos entre los tres espero que te guste-mencionaron los Tres Dioses al unísono

Sabían por Artemisa que a Harry le gustaba estar en el mar, en el bosque y hablar con los animales sus únicos amigos, la habitación era una especie de cuarto temático de un lado estaba un fondo del mar con un castillo a lo lejos supo que era el castillo del reino marino, del otro lado había una especie de castillo negro rodeado de flores estos eran los campos elíseos, la cama estaba pegada a un mural del Monte Olimpo con los templos y flores floreciendo, del otro lado está la imagen de un bosque con diferentes animales- Gracias es grandioso me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa sincera que calmo a los padres del chico, podría recorrer los jardines del Monte Olimpo-pregunto quería pasear con Ophis y Hedwig

-Harry sabes que puedes hacerlo eres nuestro hijo estamos felices de que hayas vuelto, queríamos pasar un rato contigo sino es molestia podríamos acompañarte a recorrer los Jardines-preguntaron los Dioses recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pequeño-Una cosa más dinos papas o padres pero nada de usted puedes tutearnos Harry eres nuestro hijo y no pidas permiso estamos en el Monte Olimpo este monte te quiere y te aseguro a que se alegrar volver a verte


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El Príncipe del Olimpo**

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Todos empezaron a comer en un espléndido y hermoso comedor, Harry se sentía un poco nostálgico como si aquí fueran los momentos más felices que tuvo de pequeño comieron Zeus propuso que todos se quedaran en el Olimpo una temporada Apolo se llevó a su familia a su templo mientras los Tres Dioses Principales guiaban a su hijo a su habitación con el tiempo ellos la estuvieron cambiando con la esperanza de volver a tener a su hijo antes de esos 15 años pero estaban felices de que él estuviera ahora con ellos

-La decoramos entre los tres espero que te guste-mencionaron los Tres Dioses al unísono

Sabían por Artemisa que a Harry le gustaba estar en el mar, en el bosque y hablar con los animales sus únicos amigos, la habitación era una especie de cuarto temático de un lado estaba un fondo del mar con un castillo a lo lejos supo que era el castillo del reino marino, del otro lado había una especie de castillo negro rodeado de flores estos eran los campos elíseos, la cama estaba pegada a un mural del Monte Olimpo con los templos y flores floreciendo, del otro lado está la imagen de un bosque con diferentes animales- Gracias es grandioso me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa sincera que calmo a los padres del chico, podría recorrer los jardines del Monte Olimpo-pregunto quería pasear con Ophis y Hedwig

-Harry sabes que puedes hacerlo eres nuestro hijo estamos felices de que hayas vuelto, queríamos pasar un rato contigo sino es molestia podríamos acompañarte a recorrer los Jardines-preguntaron los Dioses recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pequeño-Una cosa más dinos papas o padres pero nada de usted puedes tutearnos Harry eres nuestro hijo y no pidas permiso estamos en el Monte Olimpo este monte te quiere y te aseguro a que se alegrar volver a verte

Harry abrazo a sus padres un poco más, estar con ellos le provocaban un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, se sentía querido y protegido, tardaron unos minutos en separarse los cuatro se dieron una gran sonrisa, aprovecharon que todavía era un poco temprano para salir a los jardines y que Harry se volviera a familiarizarse con todo lo que antes tuvo, estuvo hablando con sus padres mucho tiempo en el jardín en un pequeño hasta que bajo del cielo un pegaso de color blanco, el cual se acercó un poco a Harry para olerlo, cuando termino le dio un mimo con su cara

-Este amigo es el regalo que tu hermana Artemisa tedio cuando te presentamos ante toda la familia-menciono Zeus mientras los otros dos Dioses asentían

-Harry ahí algo que quiero preguntarte es tu decisión-menciono Hades, este recibió un asentimiento para que continuará hablando- Sabemos que los mortales te eligieron para una de sus profecías, así que quiero tu opinión sincera quieres regresar al mundo humano para cumplir la profecía o quedarte con nosotros aquí en el Olimpo

-Si les soy sincero siempre desde que llegue al mundo mágico odie mi fama, ya que por ella siempre las personas se me acercaban para pedirme algo e incluso cuando se supo que los Potter era muy ricos al nivel de los Malfoy, todavía más personas quisieron acercarse a mí, ya fueran mis compañeros de escuela o mis propios profesores, uno que otro me odiaba por el hecho de ser según ellos una celebridad algo que yo no quise ser, ni elegí ser…..sé que mi hermana Artemisa así como mi hermano Apolo les contaron lo que algunos estudiantes hacían cuando me alejaba de ellos ¿no?

Los Dioses estaban un poco nervioso, sabían muy bien de lo que estaban hablando pues todavía tenían deseos homicidas por esos humanos que osaron a torturar a su pequeño aunque que era lo que más descubrió Apolo que no les había dicho a todos ellos

Harry viendo como sus padres parecían confundidos dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar- Cada vez que rechazaba cualquier tipo de petición o favor que mis compañeros querían que hiciera tomaban la poca ropa que me enviaba mi padrino en secreto de todos y la quemaban algunos lo hacían por celos otros lo hacían para vengarse en resumen quemaban mis ropas apropósito, por eso cada vez que Sirius me mandaba ropa la escondía de todos sin que se dieran cuenta para que no pasara de nuevo, sé que estarán en contra de lo que les voy a pedir, pero yo quiero regresar al colegio para que sepan que no me voy a dar por vencido solo por eso, quiero demostrarles a todos que pudo salir adelante a pesar de haber vivido todo eso de pequeño y que no pueden seguir manipulándome que soy alguien un poco diferente a ellos pero que puedo hacer los mismo que ellos

Los Tres Grandes no sabían que decir, estaban un poco orgullosos que a pesar de no estar con su pequeño, él ha demostrado una gran madurez y responsabilidad al querer volver sabían que ahora ellos debían apoyarlo en las decisiones que tomara que no importaba si llegaba a estar mal, ellos lo querían y ayudarían a aligerar un poco el peso que cargaba su pequeño desde niño

-Si estamos de acuerdo en tu decisión nos haces sentir orgullosos que a pesar de lo que has vivido sin nosotros has podido madurar y que tienes un gran corazón que hace que no puedas odiar a las personas talvez puedas estar un poco molesto pero no puedes odiar Harry, eso es muy maravilloso pero a la vez es muy peligroso debes tener en cuenta que no importa la decisión que tomes nosotros te apoyaremos, y si quieres regresar a esa escuela mortal y demostrarles que puedes hacer todo lo que ellos hacen o incluso mejor nosotros siempre a partir de ahora te cuidaremos y protegeremos-menciono Poseidón mientras abrazaba a su pequeño talvez no podrá disfrutar su infancia más tiempo

-Gracias Papi Poseidón, igual Papi Zeus y Papi Hades-hablo Harry con un sonrisa, la cual conmovió a los Dioses- Estaré bien además todavía falta mucho antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano, además volvería en las vacaciones de invierno y estaré en contacto con las lechuzas o atreves de cartas

-Bien peque vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer-decían los adultos recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pequeño- además nos tienes que enseñar que más saber hacer sabemos que puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero mejor tu dinos que puedes hacer

Los días pasaron muy felices para los Dioses en el Olimpo ya estaban todos preparados para que dentro de unas cuantas horas se llevara a cabo el matrimonio entre Apolo y Lucius donde él se volvería inmortal y podría estar con Apolo y sus hijos en el Olimpo junto con el pequeño Harry, fue un gusto para todos los Dioses conocer a la persona que enamoró perdidamente a Apolo, el rubio había demostrado que a pesar de ser alguien que había tenido todo era alguien de corazón noble, que detestaba las mentiras, odiaba que lastimaran a su familia aunque fuera mínima su relación también alguien que de temple, alguien en quien ellos podrían confiar

Afrodita al principio estaba un poco testaruda al momento de ver mejor al rubio pues a pesar de no ser alguien tan bello como ella, él no se quedaba atrás del mismo modo que los hijos de Apolo, tanto Luna como Draco habían demostrado ser alguien de confianza, personas que protegen y cuidan a los que quieren y que son de cuidado cuando llegan a lastimar a alguien queridos por ellos

Ambos niños eran igual en su personalidad a Apolo cuando este era mucho más joven ya que Luna era amable, cariñosa y soñadora, pero Draco era frio, serio y alguien discreto en lo que se refería a su vida privada, poco Dioses habían visto la otra faceta de Draco la cual era igual a Luna solo que esta salía a frote cuando estaba con alguien de su familia o estaba con Harry, del mismo modo que Luna ella era igual que Draco cuando se trataba de proteger el bienestar de su familia y amigos

Sin duda eran los amigos que Harry estaba buscando, los amigos los cuales lo buscaron para ayudarlo no para hacer más daño, en fin el día de hoy era la boda de Apolo harían una ceremonia que unía a la ceremonia tradicional mágica así como a la griega Apolo estaba muy nervioso igual que Lucius

Ambos entraron por la puerta principal seguido de unos estandartes los cuales estaban frotando al frente de ellos pudieron ver a Zeus con sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades de cada lado de Zeus a paso calmado pero seguro hasta el altar donde sería su unión Draco y Luna venían enfrente de ellos creando flores de hielo y de luz con una encantadora melodía y detrás de este Harry con sus anillos, llegaron hasta el altar donde cada rubio se puso a un lado uno quedo a un costado de Apolo y el otro a un costado de Lucius y Harry estaba un poco separado para cuando le dieran la señal pasar con los anillos hasta donde estaban

Apolo se fue tranquilizando mientras veía a Lucius habían pasado por mucho la pérdida de su hermano y luego la de su Luc, pero ahora hay estaban las personas que alguna vez pensó perder y con sus amados hijos del y su Luc, con su padre hablando seguidos de sus tíos él se uniría a la persona que ama y seguirá amando por toda la eternidad cuando fue su turno empezó a decir sus votos, termino para ver como su Luc seguía con los suyos ya estaban terminando cuando se acercaron para besarse a disgusto de los más jóvenes cuando pequeños hilos comenzaron a salir de ambos de color blanco de Lucius y de dorado de Apolo los cuales poco a poco se comenzaron a unir creando una enorme esfera que los rodeo completamente los hilos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo para mostrar a los dos ahora esposos, los cuales ya estaban unidos por algo más que la magia que les permitiría estar juntos.

Cuando termino de desaparecer la luz solo quedaban los rubios con los anillos ya puestos en sus manos ambos con una pulsera igual con el nombre del contrario

-Felicidades Hijo, también a ti Lucius espero que sean felices-dijo Zeus mientras comenzaban los demás a felicitarlo a él como a Lucius

-Bien creo que sería mejor que se vallan de luna de miel-menciono Afrodita en un tono pícaro sonrojando a ambos rubios

-Vayan nosotros cuidaremos de los niños además podrán hacerle compañía a Harry-hablo Poseidón para ver como ambos esposos desaparecían en un pequeña brisa

-Bien chicos como sus padres se fueron y no comieron nada que parece si nosotros aprovechamos y devoramos todo-menciono Ares y Hermes haciendo que los tres más jóvenes rieran igual que Hestia y Hera

-Vamos deben estar hambrientos, mañana nos iremos de compras al mundo humano por algunas cosas que de seguro les gustara- ese comentario por parte de Perséfone, Anfitrite y Hera les causo un pequeño escalofrió pero no solo a los niños sino no también a los adultos más a Ares, Atenea, Artemisa y Hefesto ellos habían ido una vez con una de las Diosas y fue una terrible experiencia que no quisieran recordar, por su parte Afrodita y Hermes estaban deseando ver como se verían mañana después de las compras con las tres Diosas

Zeus empezó a temer un poco por sus nietos como por su hijo igual que Poseidón y Hades, todos conocían como eran las Diosas cuando se trataban de compras eran muy detallistas así como compradoras compulsivas y si algo no les gustaba obligaban al vendedor a que buscara hasta debajo de las piedra lo que ellas querían y tal como lo querían no aceptaban ni más ni menos

Sin más todos los Dioses así como los chicos se fueron a disfrutar del banquete que habían hecho para la boda, todo estaba en relativa calma Draco y Luna estarían en el templo de su padre aunque visitarían a Harry en el templo de Zeus, la luna de miel duraría una semana por lo que los chicos podrían hacer lo que quisieran aunque más que nada Luna empezaría hablar con algunas criaturas mitológicas mientras que Draco leería un poco los libros que tenía sus padre en sus biblioteca o en todo caso pediría ayuda a Atenea para que le prestara uno que otro libro.

Los tres chicos estudiarían un poco en esa semana que no estarían sus padres y entrenarían con la ayuda de Ares. Hefesto ya les había forjado unos regalos para los hijos de Apolo por petición del mismo claro que este también ayudo, a Luna le daría dos espadas cortas gemelas, mientras que el arma de Draco sería una alabarda, las armas de los hijos de Apolo tendrían el símbolo del Sol gravado en ellas sabían que a su papa Lucius no les gustaría pero tratarían de convencerlo que era la mejor opción que tanto ellos como Harry aprendieran a defenderse sin uso de la magia, tras que los dioses terminaran de planear esa semana con los chicos todos se fueron a sus templos

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano para que comieran todos juntos antes de que los chicos se fueran con las Tres Diosas, muy a su pesar de algunos Dioses que sentían un poco de pena por sus sobrinos y hermano en el caso de Artemisa, de Atenea, Ares y Hefesto ya que sabían que esas tres estando juntas eran peligrosas no por que fueran poderosas sino porque eran de cuidado yaqué en un solo día podrían dar toda la vuelta al mundo, arrastrando con ellas a los chicos tienda tras tienda con tal de que vistieran lo mejor y más reciente de moda incluso algunas veces llegaban hacer tratos con diseñadores para que les vendieran los diseños únicos y exclusivos

Mientras ellas se irían con los chicos los demás Dioses prepararían algunas cosas Hestia haría bocadillos para cuando llegaran ya que sabía que estarían completamente agotados y cansados los demás pensarían en darles clases a los tres chicos para que estuvieran a un nivel bastante alto tanto en el mundo humano como en el mágico

Por su parte Zeus, Poseidón y Hades pensarían en cómo hablar con Harry sobre cómo controlar sus poderes y tendrían que mandar hacer una cabaña en el campamento mestizo ya que todos querían que Harry estuvieran en una de ellas cuando fue a visitar a sus hermanos o al menos el único que ya estaba informado de su llegada como así de la de los otros dos semidioses, tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo con Nico en que no contara nada ya que querían darle una sorpresa a sus demás hijos en este caso solo Percy, Thalía y Jason, mientras los Dioses estaban pensado en el Monte Olimpo los chicos estaban en el mundo humano

 **Mundo Humano**

Los chicos así como las Diosas aparecieron cerca de una tiendas en Milán donde comenzó la tortura de los chicos si pensaron que el recorrido con Apolo fue duro esto no se comparaba pues cuando terminaban de ponerse una ropa y enseñárselas a las Diosas estas ya tenían otro montón de ropa esperando para cada uno cuando terminaban y elegían lo que más les gusto pagaban y salían de la tiendo con varias bolsas, demás que para suerte de los chicos estas las encogieron las Diosas para que fueran más fácil de cargar.

Para luego pasar a la siguiente tienda estuvieron así por varias horas claro que también dichas Diosas elegían bastante ropa, sin más siguieron su camino con una bolsa de una tienda exclusiva todos en cada mano las cuales estaban repletas de bolsas más pequeñas, cuando terminaron de vaciar la mayoría de estantes en Milán se fueron a otra cuidad para hacer los mismo varias veces repitieron el mismo proceso los chicos ya estaban cansados más cuando los hacían cambiarse de ropa cada que llegaban a una cuidad, la última parada fue New York donde pasaron por todos los estados antes de regresar al Olimpo cargados de ropa y accesorios así como de más cosas que a las Diosas se les ocurrieron comprar y que según ellas necesitarían para vivir en el mundo moderno

Estuvieron paseando un poco también antes de comer algo pues los chicos se estaban muriendo de hable, comieron en un restaurante exclusivo y bastante lujoso como a los que estaban acostumbrados los Malfoy pero no mucho Harry a pesar de que su hermano Apolo lo obligo ir muchas veces con ellos seguían sin acostumbrarse a su nueva vida una vez que terminaron fueron a caminar un poco antes de irse sin darse cuenta que tres personas uno chico y una chica pelinegras y un chico rubio las habían visto

-¿Esas no son?-pregunto algo sorprendido el chico pelinegro

-Sin son ellas…..Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone-comento el chico rubio

-Si se quiénes son, lo que digo es porque estarán aquí-replico algo indignado el pelinegro, él era inteligente y muchas veces las había visto- Lo que digo es que…

-¿Qué hacían en el mundo humano? y ¿Quiénes eran los jóvenes que los estaban acompañando?-termino la chica

-Nose pero vamos seguirlas, si están en el mundo humano no creo que sea para algo bueno…-menciono nuevamente el pelinegro

-Tienes razón Percy debemos ver quiénes eran, aunque por lo que puedo observar talvez ellos sean….

-Si Thalía cabe la posibilidad de que ellos sean semidioses hijos de ellas no sería raro que si sus esposos las engañaron ellas no hicieran lo mismo

-Pero Hera es la Diosa del Matrimonio no creo que ella sea capaz de hacerle lo mismo a Zeus, Jason si ella personifica el matrimonia dudo que ella pueda engañarlo-menciono Percy nuevamente

-Nose ustedes pero yo si estoy interesada en quienes eran los chicos con los que venían-hablo Thalía antes de comenzar a seguir a los mencionados

Percy y Jason no tardaron mucho en seguirla, les pareció algo sorprendente que ellas pudieran tan siquiera sonreír pero reírse y bromear con los chicos, pero eso era más que increíble, el trio de semidioses siguió a las diosas y los chicos por donde iban lo que no sabían eran que estas ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero solo los ignoraron ya que su pequeño principito y sus sobrinos/nietos estaban con ellos no querían arruinarles el día menos al pequeño Harry, ya que pudieron ver bastantes expresiones en su rostro las cuales les encanto lo único que lamentaban era no poderlo haber encontrado más pronto que ahora que habían pasado años

-¿Están bien tía Hera, tía Anfitrite y tía Perséfone?-pregunto Harry haciendo que estas prestaran atención

Las tres pudieron ver un poco de preocupación en el rostro de los niños, se golpearon internamente por no haberse dado cuenta que habían demostrado expresiones diferentes-Si estamos bien, solo que estábamos pensado en que talvez si tú quieres nos llames mama o madre y ustedes pequeños nos llamen abuelas o tías como lo hace el pequeño Harry-menciono con cariño Hera viendo como los chicos se veían un poco nerviosos y pensativos

Harry dio una mirada a sus amigos y ahora sobrinos los cuales asintieron-Si nos gustaría mamá Hera-dijo con cariño y algo de emoción Harry

-Entonces abuela Hera a donde iremos ahora-pregunto Luna algo contenta y emoción

Las diosas quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos un poco llorosos pues estos pequeños no las veían como todos los hijos de sus maridos, ellos no las veían con odio, esos pequeños las veían con cariño, alegría y otra emoción que no pudieron identificar bien pero era algo como añoranza

-Pues déjenme pensar, ¿Qué dice ustedes chicas donde más podríamos llevarlos?-pregunto Hera con uno tono contento y divertido a las otras Diosas

Estas se pusieron a pensar un poco sabían que talvez Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de divertirse cuando era más pequeño y los gemelos no conocían el mundo humano-¿Qué tal el parque de diversiones?-dijo Perséfone las otras Diosas asintieron y los pequeños se veían algo confundidos y extrañados

-Vamos de seguro les gustara-Hero se llevó a Harry, Perséfone a Draco y Anfitrite a Luna parecían niños chiquitos con sus madres o abuelas/tías

Los que las seguían y vieron esas acciones estaban sorprendidos con el actuar de las Diosas eso era muy raro pero tenían que seguir vigilando solo esperaban que Nico estuviera con ellos para que su camino fuera más fácil

 **Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses en el Monte Olimpo estaban empezando a preocuparse por los más jóvenes en especial ciertos padres sobreprotectores que no dejaban de dar vueltas en el caso de Zeus o removerse en sus tronos como Poseidón y Hades

-Pueden calmarse sabían que esto iba a pasar ellas no los dejaran hasta que hayan comprado la mayoría de las tiendas en el mundo-menciono Artemisa

-Sí, pero ya está tardando y si le paso algo a Harry-menciono preocupado Zeus

-Padre cálmate según unas de mis lechuzas ellas llevaron a los chicos a divertirse pensaron que talvez le sería bueno a Harry como a Draco y Luna-comento Atenea

Ahora ya todos empezaban a calmarse mientras todos volvían hacer sus cosas-Solo espero que no tarden para que podamos cenar todos juntos-menciono Hestia

 **Mundo Mágico**

En Hogwarts cierto viejito adicto a los caramelos del limón estaba enojado ya que su plan no había resultado e incluso no sabía dónde estaba el niño ya que los Dursley desaparecieron repentinamente igual que el niño

Lo que le molestaba mas era que nadien lo había visto irse del castillo ni siquiera sabían en qué momento se fue, tenía el presentimiento que el niño se estaba empezando a escarpase de su control y manipulaciones, para colmo los Wesley no dejaban de presionarlo para que hiciera un arreglo matrimonial con entre la más joven de los Wesley y el mocoso, pero sabían que solo querían quitarles la fortuna que el mismo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo y para rematar no había visto ni al odioso de Sirius ni al inútil de Remus, esto no le estaba gustando pero sabía que cuando regresara trataría de tenerlo de nuevo bajo su control

Mientras él seguía pensado en voz alta no se dio cuenta que cierta ave se fue en un remolino de fuego

 **Mundo Humano**

Los semidioses seguían todavía a las diosas se quedaron en shock cuando se dieron cuenta de adonde se dirigían con los jóvenes que venían con ellas los cuales no soltaron para ellos no había duda ellos eran semidioses o alguien muy cercano a las dioses en otras palabras sus hijos para que los trataran así de bien cuando ellos sabían por conocimiento popular y propio que odiaba a los semidioses más aún si eran hijos de Zeus o nacían de un adulterio

Mientras tanto las Diosas estaban bastante alegres que los jóvenes se divertían e incluso ellas se estaban divirtiendo un poco, les pareció algo raro que los chicos no supieran cómo comportarse pero recordaron lo que hace un poco pensaron cada uno tenía una educación como vida distinta hablarían con Lucius y Apolo para que hicieran que sus hijos fueran menos reservados y expresaran más sus emociones

Estuvieron una cuantas horas más antes de que tuvieran que regresar pues se estaba haciendo noche y ellas no querían que alguien tratara de atacar a los chicos por tener el olor o poder de un semidiós o dios en el caso del pequeño Harry. Sin más se fueron pues sabrían que tendrían problemas si algo les llegaba a pasar también a los chicos e incluso a los que las estaban siguiendo pero sabían muy bien que ellos podrían cuidarse solos

Cuando desaparecieron salieron de su escondite los tres semidioses los cuales veían todo lo que paso con una cara de asombro y shock- Eso si no lo esperaba-menciono Percy

-Pienso lo mismo pensé que al seguirlas talvez encontraríamos algo o su punto debil, pero me temo que no fue así no pensaba…..-hablo Thalía

-No pensabas que ellas podrían tener otro lado, otra personalidad muy diferente a la que dejan ver-agrego Jason- Pero sino mal recuerdo todos los Dioses son así todos tiene otra forma y personalidad

-Se eso muy bien lo que no me imaginaba era que ellas también la tuvieran-volvió hablar Thalía viendo a su hermano y primo

-Por cierto porque estas en el mundo humano nosotros pensábamos que estabas con la Diosa Artemisa y sus cazadoras-pregunto Percy un poco extrañado

-No estoy muy segura sobre lo que habla pasado pero hace casi tres semanas desde que nos encomendaron encargarnos de ciertos humanos como a ustedes les encomendaron lo mismo, desde entonces hemos estado en el mundo humano, por lo que se, los Dioses tuvieron una reunión urgente en la que todos debían estar presente ya que la convocaron no solo Zeus sino también Hades y tu padre Percy pero nadien sabe cuál era la urgencia o emergencia por la cual la convocaron

-Entonces no les han avisado nada-pregunto Jason viendo a su hermana

-No nada, y nadien ha vuelto a ver a la Diosa Artemisa de nuevo, desde que fue al Monte Olimpo, algunas cazadoras querían forma un grupo e ir al Monte Olimpo a esperar ordenes o buscarla pero este impide su paso, lo único que sé a cualquiera

Eso sorprendió a Jason y Percy, ambos ahora estaban preocupados acerca de lo que estaba pasando talvez eso tenía que ver con que no hayan visto a Nico en días, desde que el termino la misión solo, pero sabían que este no les diría nada en caso de que supiera algo sin más superaron resignados antes de regresar al campamento pues no querían enfrentarse a monstruos, solo esperaban que no fue nada grave

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses estaban esperando a las Diosas con los chicos cuando no aguantaron más tiempo sin saber de su hijo y nietos iba a ir a buscarlos, vieron que en la sala de reuniones aparecían en un torbellino de agua los chicos con las Diosas, estos se veían bastante alegres aunque un poco cansados sin más Hestia los llamo para que cenaran antes de que se fueran a dormir y por petición de Harry los gemelos se quedarían con ellos en el templo de Zeus ya que era muy tarde los cuales se quedaron en habitaciones contiguas a la de Harry en las cuales se durmieron una vez que se dieron un buen baño

La mañana siguiente fue normal solo que ahora empezaban las clases con Atenea y con Ares los cuales los ayudarían a estudiar y aprender estrategias y con Ares clases de pelea de cualquier tipo como manejo de arma, con Hestia les daría clases de cocina y demás tareas del hogar para que cuando estuvieran en el campamento pudiera adaptarse fácilmente, sabía que a pesar de que en el campamento tendrían todo, ellos podrían hacerse cualquier comida o postres que les gustara sin la necesidad de que fueran al comedor, ya que estuvo hablando con Zeus y un poco con Apolo antes de irse y estaban de acuerdo en equipar las cabañas por dentro como un pequeño departamento

Los días fueron avanzando en el Olimpo los chicos iban progresando en su manejo de sus poderes así como de sus armas, tanto Draco como Luna era unos genios en el manejo de sus poderes tanto divinos como mágicos era capaz de estar a la altura de muchas criaturas mágicas y mitológicas así como también iban progresando en su manejos con sus armas, pero el más avanzado era Harry que el cual ya sabía utilizar los regalos que sus hermanos les habían dado desde como materializar el escudo que le dio Atenea, la espada que le dio Ares así como materializar cualquier tipo de arma con la pulsera que le había dado Hefesto y poco a poco iba progresando con el amuleto que le había dado Hermes

Esos les llenaba de orgullo que en pocos días esos tres chicos fueran capaces de estar a la altura de muchas criaturas de seguro cuando los viera Apolo también estaría orgullosos de ellos, esos tres chicos eran capaces de estar a la altura de muchas héroes antiguos ahora no tenían duda que su pequeño sabría defenderse en caso de ser necesario, porque a pesar de que estuvieran entrando todos conservaban su humildad, respeto y amabilidad por las personas que los ayudaron no eran como los antiguos héroes que su fama les iba poco a poco nublando el juicio eran chicos que conservaban sus cualidades si eran un poco más serios cuando era necesario pero también eran un poco más abierto faltaban mucho para que Luna y Draco se abrieran como Harry con ellos pero lo iban haciendo poco a poco

Dentro de unas horas llegarían Apolo y Lucius, los gemelos estaban algo ansiosos de volver a ver a sus padres nuevamente porque a pesar de haber pasado solo una semana lejos los extrañaban mucho pero como estaban con sus tíos y abuelos no se sentían solos

En un resplandor llegaron Apolo y Lucius los cuales lucían un poco más jóvenes aparentando estar en sus veintes, Lucius apenas vio a sus hijos se separó del lado de Apolo para ir con ellos- Mis niños han estado bien-pregunto Lucius en tono un poco maternal sacando una sonrisa a los Dioses

-Si papa estamos bien no tenías que preocuparte y debías relajarte con padre-menciono Draco aun abrazando a su papa Lucius sacando una gotita en la nuca a algunos

-Nada de eso su padre tiene responsabilidades y estamos ansiosos de que entren al campamento para que conozcan a más personas-hablo algo serio Lucius viendo a Draco cuando dijo lo último-Han sido unos buenos niños-pregunto a Artemisa y Atenea

-Si no hay problema es la primera vez que me divierto con niños en milenios-menciono Artemisa con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a su hermano

-Tiene razón Artemisa ambos son unos genios en algunas cosas no se comparan a como era Apolo en su juventud ellos son mejores me pregunto si esa lo heredaron de ti Lucius-hablo algo pensativa Atenea ganándose una media sonrisa de parte de Apolo

-Bien pueden tener el resto del día libre con sus hijos ya que mañana estos se irán al campamento, pero están seguro de que quieren ir-pregunto Zeus un poco nervioso como los otros padres de Harry

-Si estoy bien papa, los tres queremos conocer a más personas, nos gusta estar con ustedes aquí en el Olimpo como una familia, pero queremos conocer a más personas de nuestra edad

Sin más Zeus suspiro derrotado viendo a su hijo antes de poner una sonrisa compresiva y alegre-Bien, pero quiero que nos escribas tres veces a la semana estoy siendo claro pequé-hablo Zeus

Harry asintió con la cabeza viendo a su padre, para luego ver a Draco y Luna- Es cierto se nos olvida preguntarles si en ese campamento abrió lugares donde nos pudiéramos quedar-pregunto algo apenado Harry

Los Dioses dieron una pequeña risita para luego asentir con la cabeza-Si peque, en el campamento hay muchas cabañas donde viven los hijos mortales de los Dioses, ustedes son la excepción pero no se preocupen las cabañas ya están listas para ustedes en una estará Harry como hijos de los tres grandes por cierto espero que te guste la decoración y en la otra estarán Draco y Luna como los hijos de Apolo-menciono Poseidón

Los tres chicos asintieron solo esperaban que las cosas no se pusieran un poco locas, pero antes de que siguieran con los suyo Hera le sonrió para que Harry tomara un poco de confianza, los padres de este lo miraron esperando que iba a decir

-Padres les quería pedir un enorme favor tanto a ellos, como a ti hermano Apolo-menciono Harry llamando la atención de los mencionados Luna y Draco ya se hacían una idea de lo que les iba a pedir Harry

-¿Puedes pedirnos lo que quieras siempre que no dañe al mundo humano?-menciono Hades algo serio

-Bien, ustedes saben la mayor parte de mi vida por lo que les dijeron los animales ¿no?-pregunto Harry, algunos Dioses les volvieron las ganas que tenían de matar a esos humanos por lastimar a su principito ellos asintieron para que el continuara- Bien quería pedirles esto antes de que entráramos al campamento y es que si me podrían prestar su ayuda para que pudieran limpiar el nombre de mi padrino mortal como ayudarme a cambiar de guardián en mundo mágico

Los Dioses se vieron un poco extrañados- No entiendo peque-menciono Poseidón

-Antes de volverme el héroe del mundo mágico, cuando paso lo del mago oscuro que trato de matarme, los Potter la familia humana que me cuido estuvieron ocultos, bajo un Encantamiento de protección para tratar salvarme de dicho mago…continuo dicho para dicho Encantamiento "Fidelio" como lo conocen los magos, se necesitaba que alguien se convirtiera en el guardián del secreto en este caso uno de los amigos de los Potter llamado Peter Pettigrew, fue el que se convirtió en el guardián del secreto. En fin este amigo suyo traiciono a los Potter y los vendió con el mago oscuro-todos estaban de nuevo con la boca abierta

-Mi padrino Sirius fue el que se dio cuenta de la traición de Peter este lo siguió para vengarse de la muerte de mis padre mortales, pero este en un intento de huir empezó a matar a muchos mortales, cuando los aurores llegaron salo vieron a Sirius solo enfrente de los cadáveres, Peter huyo transformándose en su forma animaga dejando solo el dedo para que lo dieran por muerto, los aurores cayeron en la trampa de Peter, solo con ver el dedo de Peter acusaron injustamente a mi padrino mandándolo a Azkaban la máxima prisión para los magos más peligrosos y detestados del mundo mágico, sin antes haber hecho un juicio o que le dieran la oportunidad a mi padrino para explicarse-menciono algo melancólico Harry ya que pudo ver sin que Sirius se diera cuenta una de sus memorias

Esto si no le estaba gustando a los Dioses ni Apolo que era el Dios de la Justicia ahora entendían un poco del porque quedo en esa casa con esos malditos mortales que lo lastimaron, decir que Lucius estaba sorprendido era corto ahora entendía un poco que se sentía Harry inseguro de decir o contar eso

-Peque no estés, triste yo con la ayuda de Luc te prometemos que trataremos de ayudar a que el nombre de tu padrino este limpio, ya que por lo que veo lo quieres ¿no?-pregunto Apolo con cariño

-Si era la única persona que me mostraba cariño cada vez que podía verlo, el también me mandaba uno que otro regalo, a pesar de estar arriesgando su seguridad de ser encontrado-dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza pues todas las cosas que Sirius le mandaba sus compañeros terminaban destruyéndolas

Cada vez los Dioses se sentían un poco más culpable de haber dejado que su principito pasara por todo eso- Veo que eso no es todo verdad, cual es el otro favor además me podrías explicar lo del guardián-pidió Zeus

-Si el guardián en el mundo mágico es alguien que protege y velaría por la integridad de un niño mágico en caso que este quede huérfano, el guardián de los Potter en caso de que les pasara algo era Sirius, pero como este fue llevado a prisión se pasó a otra persona de igual importancia o que tuviera relación con los Potter, en ese caso Remus otro amigo de los Potter quiso mi custodia cuando era pequeño pero por ser un hombre lobo no se las dieron obligando a alejarse de mí en el proceso, quedando el ultimo el director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore el cual me dejo con los Dursley el cual les pago a mis compañeros para acerca a mí y manipularme, para poder tener acceso libremente a la fortuna que los Potter me dejaron antes de morir

Ahora tenían ganas de matar a un viejo los hermanos de este, Lucius tenía el ceño fruncido como Draco y Luna esta última porque pudo verlo en unas de sus tantas visiones pero no podría decirlo y sus padres estaban peor que antes, ya que por culpa de ese viejo su hijo creció con esa vida y además quería seguir manipulándolo y vivir a sus costillas

-No, te preocupes, te ayudaremos a sacar a tu padrino mortal y a cambiarte de guardián, ese viejo tendrá muchas cosas que explicarnos cuando llegue al inframundo-menciono Hades recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de sus hermanos, Harry fue hasta donde ellos estaban para abrazarlos y decirles gracias, por ayudarlo

Sin más las cosas se comenzaron a calmar poco a poco, más tarde todos los Dioses ya estaban comiendo todos juntos pues esta sería la última cena todos juntos antes de que Harry se fuera al campamento, sin más se despidieron y cada quien se retiró con dirección a sus propios templos, sin embargo todos tenían planeado algo contra un viejito, pero eso lo hablarían después lo primero sería ayudar a su pequeño hermano con lo que les pidió, le tendrían que pedir ayuda a Hécate pero esta se las debía como nunca les dijo que su hijo/hermano/sobrino, estaba en su territorio tendrían mucho que hablar con ella también

Sin más todos se fueron a descansar, mientras que los Tres Dioses hablaban un poco con Harry acerca de cómo era su padrino cabe decir que estos se sintieron un poco celosos ya que vieron el cariño con que Harry hablaba de él, también pudieron ver como las cosas que este le daba las trataba como si fueran un tesoro, los Tres Dioses sabían que era comprensible pero no dejaban de tener celos por el padrino mortal de su hijo, sin más cuando terminaron de hablar se fueron a dormir ya que mañana tenían muchas cosas que hacer entre ellas buscar la manera de hacer que Harry quiera más a ellos que a su padrino

A la mañana siguiente ya todos los Dioses estaban despiertos desde muy temprano pero no solo ellos sino también los chicos que estaban un poco emocionados, desayunaron todos juntos antes de que se fueran para que tanto Lucius como Poseidón y Zeus estuvieran calmados tanto a Hades como Apolo les sugirieron a los chicos que usaran los familiares de Harry

En el caso de Luna y Draco se irían en el grifo mientras que Harry se iría en el pegaso, los chicos ya estaban montados en los familiares de Harry solo faltaban que los Dioses dejaran de despedirse de ellos, Luna llevaba un pequeño collar con la forma de un sol el cual se transformaría en sus espadas, mientras que Draco llevaba una pulsera esta se transformaría en su alabarda, los cuales podrían utilizar en caso de que fuera necesario

-Bien chicos nos vemos luego, por cierto cuando les lleguen la carta deben avisarnos-pidió Lucius viendo a sus hijos

-Vamos cariño si quieres luego podrás visitarlos ahora deja que se diviertan y relajen un poco-menciono con cariño viendo a su esposo el cual no dejaba de preocuparse por sus hijos y su pequeño hermano a pesar de que sus hermanas Artemisa y Atenea ya le había hablado de cómo era el campamento

-Si nos vemos luego papas-mencionaron los chicos antes de que los animales comenzara a elevarse para seguir su camino al campamento

-Debí decirles que no hiciera paradas extras-hablo preocupado Poseidón

-Vamos Tío estará bien, además son muy fuertes dudo que algún monstruo pueda con ellos-menciono Ares con un poco de orgullo

-Ares serias tan amable de decirme en que momento entrenaron a mis hijos-hablo calmadamente Lucius mientras una aura de color negro lo rodeaba dándole una pequeña sensación de peligro a Ares, busco a alguien con la mirada pero todos los Dioses se habían ido solo estaban Lucius con Apolo que este no se veía tranquilo talvez un poco preocupado

Sin más esa Ares corrió por los jardines mientras esquivaba desde lejos todos los hechizos y maldiciones que Lucius le lanzaba, los demás Dioses que estaban viendo desde lejos se estaban riendo de las desgracias de Ares

En el trayecto con los chicos ellos pasaron por un portal que los llevo al mundo humano pero cercas de las montañas para que ningún humano los viera

 **Mundo Humano**

En el campamento mestizo estaban todos los semidioses hablando cuando ven llegar a Nico atreves de un fisura dimensional, supusieron que venia del inframundo eso era normal lo que los sorprendió fue el hecho de que este estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba

Percy al ver a Nico así fue por Jason el cual estaba con Thalía hablando, ninguno de ellos podía creer que Nico estuviera con una sonrisa en sus rostro, normalmente a todo aquel que tenía la cara de interponerse en su camino aparecía un tropa de zombies los cuales perseguían al semidiós por todo el campamento hasta que Nico quería pero esto era diferente ya que algunos no se movían estaban estáticos, otros esperaban la matanza pero no Nico pasaba ignorándolos como si no existieran eso llamo la atención de sus primos los cuales con movimientos rápidos tomaron a Nico y lo arrastran hasta la cabaña de Poseidón

-¿Que hacen?-estaba luchando Nico tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus primos- Suéltenme o en este momento los convierto en momias o muertos vivientes-menciono algo serio dejándolos impresionados la manera instantánea de su cambio de animo

Percy con cuido toco la frente de Nico esperando que no estuviera delirando-Que suerte estás bien, estábamos pensado que te habían cambiando por otra persona

-Claro como si todas las personas llegaran atreves de un portal del Inframundo-menciono con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y un poco irritado

-Ya vale, sabemos que eres el original pero ahora dinos que hacías con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, me sorprendió que no invocaras a tus zombies cuando esos chicos se pusieron en tu camino

-Eso no les importa aun…

-¿Cómo que eso, no nos importa aun?-pregunto Thalía con una ceja alzada

-Bueno…es que eso…

Nico no termino de hablar porque se escucharon las voces sorprendidas de varios campistas, estaban intrigados más cuando los murmullos y voces se exclamaciones se quedaron calladas, en eso entro Leo el hijo de Hefesto a donde estaban

-Chicos los necesita, Quirón-hablo Leo antes de ver a Jason y tirársele en cima

Los chicos salieron algo preocupados, el único que pareció verse normal era Nico, Jason iba hablar pero se adelanto

-¿Para qué nos quiere Quirón?-pregunto con voz monótona, pensado que sería otra misión

Percy estaba tratando de armas las piezas el llamado de Quirón, la visita de las Diosas el día anterior- No estoy muy seguro, pero no creen que esos chicos que estaban con ellas el día de ayer tenga que ver en esto-menciono Percy llamando la atención del Jason y Thalía que seguía viendo a Nico el ocultaba algo y a ella no la engañaría

-Puede que tengas razón pero sería demasiada….

Jason no termino de hablar pues pudo ver Anabeeth la cual se veía molesta igual que todos sus hermanos, haciendo que se preguntaran todos que había pasado pero luego repararon en tres chicos que estaban frente a la Casa Grande con dos criatura un grifo del cual bajaron dos rubios los cuales supusieron que eran gemelos, de piel blanca como porcelana con una aire aristocrático lo que diferenciaba bien era que el chico tenía los ojos grises mientras que la chica los ojos azules y un pegaso del cual bajo un pelinegro igual de piel blanca como porcelana no aún más blanca como el alabastro, con ojos verdes como esmeraldas, con rasgos delicados como el cristal, este chico traía consigo un lechuza en su cabeza y otro animal pero no pudieron ver, cuál era pues este se estaban escondiendo en su sudadera

El trio de chicos rápidamente llamo la atención de todos pues era demasiados hermosos como para ser reales, sin más vieron como el trio de chicos entraba a la Casa Grande junto con Quirón y Dionisio, también vieron como Anabeeth entro siguiéndolos. Las criaturas que estos trajeron consigo se fueron volando vieron que entraron cerca del bosque en un lugar donde desde hace unas semanas atrás prohibieron que fueran, ellos siguieron Anabeeth pues ellos también fueron llamados, en el momento que entraron vieron como Anabeeth veía los chicos los cuales solo la ignoraban y conversaban entre ellos molestándola a un mas

-Chicos-menciono Dionisio viendo a Percy, Thalía, Jason y Nico

-Ellos son los nuevos semidioses, espero que cuando ellos y yo terminemos de hablar les muestren el campamento y se lleven bien. ¿Anabeeth que deseas?-pregunto Quirón

-Interponer una queja este mocoso de aquí-señalando a Harry, Draco y Luna por si acaso se pusieron serios en caso de que tratara de lastimar a Harry- Entro volando al campamento de manera inadecuada, ofendiendo a la cabaña de Atenea

-¿Inadecuada?, yo no he insultado a nadien, no entiendo porque dices que eso-pregunto Harry a Draco y Luna estaban contentos que todavía conservara parte de su inocencia

-La lechuza es un símbolo de Atenea, al momento de tratarla así has ofendido a la cabaña de Atenea-eso ya estaba empezándoles a molestar Draco y Luna su tía nunca sería así con Harry

La lechuza la cual estaba en la cabeza de Harry se bajó de su cabeza hasta ponerse enfrente de ella cuando esta se acercó la lechuza trato de atacarla

-Hedwig compórtate-fue lo único que dijo Harry para que esta obedeciera diera un pequeño chiquillo y levantara la cara con superioridad y volviera a la cabeza de Harry, algunos se preguntaban sino lastimaba pero vieron como este la acomodaba mejor para que no se callera

-Esa lechuza está loca o que-pregunto molesta y sorprendida Anabeeth normalmente siempre estas eran cariñosas y amables con ella pero por que esta era diferente, iba acercarse cuando vio desde su reojo como algo salía de la sudadera del chico

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la serpiente salir claro que Luna y Draco ya lo esperaban ya que los familiares de Harry detestaban que lo trataran de molestar o dañar, esta solo mostro los colmillos en tono de advertencia recibiendo una pequeña palmadita del Harry para que se tranquilizara

Los demás vieron como solo con palabras o simples acciones este chico calmo a los animales se estaban preguntando si tenía algo que ver con Artemisa

-Lo siento Ophis y Hedwig pueden ser muy sobreprotectoras-dijo viendo a Dionisio y Quirón ignorando a Anabeeth- Además son muy útiles en algunas cosas por ejemplo Hedwig me ayuda a llevar carta a personas lejanas solo con decirle el nombre de estas, mientras que Ophis mi pequeña serpiente me ayuda a controlar a las otras serpientes y los demás animales pero descuiden son inofensivos- esperaba que se pudieran quedar no quería dejarlos solos en el Olimpo

-Eso no deja de ser una mancillación, un insulto contra Atenea…

-Anabeeth Chase, basta. No debes juzgar sin conocer, ahora retírate y no quiero ningún percance en contra de este chico por parte de tu cabaña-hablo serio Dionisio

Ustedes también chicos retírense, a la hora de la comida los llevare yo al comedor a partir de ahí ustedes les mostraran el campamento – menciono Quirón, estos solo asintieron antes de salir con una Anabeeth muy molesta

-¿Bien ahora si quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Dionisio

-Nosotros somos Draco y Luna Malfoy, hijos de Apolo-menciono Luna con una sonrisa-Pero no estoy segura si usted conoce a este pequeño, aunque ya no están pequeño

-Me duele que no me recuerdes si todos en el Olimpo me recibieron con los brazos abiertos-decia con una fingida tristeza- Yo soy Harry, aunque ahora Harry Potter…..cuanto tiempo hermano Dionisio, por cierto papa dijo que si te comportabas mejor en este verano cambiarían lugar con Deméter

Harry esperaba hacerlo bien su padre Zeus le dijo que se comportara así cuando estuviera con Dionisio parece que todavía estaba molesto por algo que hizo, Dionisio no podía articular ninguna palabra tenía los ojos bien abiertos con la quijada hasta el piso, Quirón está sorprendido otro hijo de Zeus pero este dijo que estaba en el Olimpo entonces viviría con él, a pesar de las amenazas de Hera

-¿Tu eres el pequeño Harry?-pregunto con unas cuantas lágrimas, ya que el sufrió también cuando no volvió a ver a su hermanito, el quería darle un Don pero su padre le advirtió que no dejaría que lo llevara por el mal camino a sí que muy a su pesar no lo hizo

-Si hermano, espero que me haya presentado bien papa Zeus me dijo que así me presentara-pregunto un poco nervioso cambiando a su verdadera personalidad, los Malfoy solo sonrieron pero no se confiaban del, su padre Apolo les pidió que mantuvieran vigilado a Dionisio para que no corrompiera a Harry

Dionisio se tuvo que palmear la cara mentalmente que clase de cosas le habían dicho sus hermanos a su pequeño hermanito, más un su padre y su tíos, pero estaba contento de conocer un poco del verdadero Harry- Si lo hiciste bien peque, ustedes chicos habían dicho que su padre es Apolo

-Si nuestro padre es Apolo el Dios del Sol y nuestro papa el Lucius Malfoy un importante empresario, así como un Lord de gran influencia y poder en Inglaterra-menciono Draco con superioridad

Definitivamente ellos eran hijos de Apolo el, nunca lo había visto muy bien más por las diferentes situaciones que pasaron hace siglos, aunque parece que había educado a sus hijos para que tampoco confiaran en él, pero ahora lo más importante era que los tuvo con un hombre, se hizo la nota mental de visitar el Olimpo más seguido e informarse

Quirón no estaba mejor ahora el también estaba como anteriormente Apolo, el mundo estaba dando vuelta cada año, debería empezar a salir más seguido del campamento o por lo menos mantenerse informado

-Como los tratan en el Olimpo porque deduzco, que ustedes también viven haya-hablo Dionisio

-Muy bien nuestras tías son muy cariñosas y alegres, siempre que tiene tiempo juegan un poco con nosotros, pasa lo mismo con los abuelos-eso si lo dejo sorprendido que los gemelos dijeran abuelo a Zeus y tías a las demás Diosas y Dioses del Olimpo- Pero nos divertimos más con Harry

-¿Y tú peque? ¿Cómo te las pasado?-le pregunto a Harry

-Yo bien pero…-no hablo más cuando vio al centauro con ellos no podía confiar mucho sus padres dijeron que tuviera cuidado y eso haría

Dionisio entendió que su hermanito no iba hablar más si estaba escuchando Quirón, le dio una señal para que este saliera y el pequeño le contara más igual que los rubios estos se veían claramente desconfiados con el centauro más el chico sino mal recordaba se llamaba Draco

Cuando salió el pequeño volvió a cambiar y mostrar aún más expresiones, sin más estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo los rubios comenzaron a unirse a la conversación pero aun lo miraban con recelo mientras se juntaban más a Harry, unas horas más tarde los cuatro salieron del para ver a Quirón esperándolos pero todavía los chicos lo miraban con recelo

-No se preocupen él, no les hará daño, este es Quirón el director de actividades del campamento

-Mucho gusto jóvenes semidioses-hizo que estos dieran unas pequeñas risitas, ya que desde que se fueron al Olimpo donde se unieron en matrimonio Apolo y Lucius, Zeus les entrego la inmortalidad a Lucius, Draco y Luna para que pudieran estar todos juntos como una familia por toda la eternidad. Además de que hacían que Harry se divirtiera un poco más

-Peques vamos tenemos que presentarlos todos se van a sorprender más un contigo hermanito-dijo revolviendo los cabellos de Harry

Los chicos siguieron a Dionisio y Quirón hasta el comedor donde todos pudieron ver que estaban separados por mesas dejando libres varias de estas, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que dos mesas nuevas habían aparecido. Los campistas no sabían a qué Dioses representaban esas mesas, más una no sabían si había mas cabañas

Todos los campistas quedaron viendo como los chicos nuevos entraban por la puerta algunos escucharon los rumores de lo guapo que eran los jóvenes pero se quedaban cortos era simplemente hermosos, irreales, todos estaban deseado que les tocara alguno de ellos, los hijos de afrodita venían a sus nuevos compañeros de cabaña con una sonrisa pues los de la cabaña de afrodita era bellos, hermosas, pero estos les ganaban con creces, por cómo eran pensaron que eran hijos de su madre igual que algunos

-Bien chicos les presento a estos tres nuevos campistas-menciono Quirón-Vamos preséntese- pidió a los chicos

-Bien yo soy Draco Malfoy, Inglaterra-dijo fríamente y secamente

-Yo soy Luna Malfoy igual de Inglaterra y por si no es más que obvio la hermana gemela de Draco-comento sarcástica

-Nosotros somos los hijos de Apolo-menciono Draco para que tanto en la cabeza de Luna como en la suya aparecieran un símbolo de un sol y un arpa, haciendo que la mesa que acaba de aparecer brillara ellos simplemente se fueron a sentar a la mesa

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos nunca habían escuchado de hijos de Apolo, pero ahora tenían a dos en frente de ellos, todos estaban callados pues estos le dirigieron miradas fulminantes a todos los que los veía. Ahora todos estaban esperando ver de quien era hijo el pelinegro

-Bien yo soy Harry-menciono algo nervioso causando diferentes emociones en los campistas algunos quedaron enamorados del, tanto Dionisio como Luna y Draco vieron esto tenía que presentarse bien

Luna se paró y fue hasta donde Harry seguida de Draco- Vamos preséntate bien Harry

-Pero ya dije lo más importante

Draco solo rodo los ojos-Mentira vamos debes presentarte bien

Los demás no sabían a que querían llegar los dos rubios

-Bien yo soy Harry…..

-El-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO –empezó Luna, sabía que Harry no se iba a presentar adecuadamente así que le ayudaría

-Que venció y volverá a vencer-comento Draco con un deje de diversión

-La persona más poderosa en siglos-continuo Luna viendo como algunos se les quedaban viendo

-Hijo de Zeus, El Rey de los Dioses, EL Dios de los Cielos. Hijo de Poseidón, El Rey de las Todas Aguas, Dios de los Mares. Hijo de Hades, El Rey del Inframundo, El Dios de los Muertos-siguió Draco

-Harry, Harry Di Olimpo, El príncipe del Monte Olimpo-dijeron en unísono ambos rubios, mientras que en la cabeza de Harry como si estuvieran sincronizados aparecieron varios símbolos, un Rayo por Zeus, un Tridente por Poseidón, un Casco por Hades y detrás de esos estaba lo que pareció un símbolo del Monte Olimpo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:Conociendo a mi Hermanito**

-Hijo de Zeus, El Rey de los Dioses, EL Dios de los Cielos. Hijo de Poseidón, El Rey de las Todas Aguas, Dios de los Mares. Hijo de Hades, El Rey del Inframundo, El Dios de los Muertos-siguió Draco

-Harry, Harry Di Olimpo, El príncipe del Monte Olimpo-dijeron en unísono ambos rubios, mientras que en la cabeza de Harry como si estuvieran sincronizados aparecieron varios símbolos, un Rayo por Zeus, un Tridente por Poseidón, un Casco por Hades y detrás de esos estaba lo que pareció un símbolo del Monte Olimpo

-Esos, entre otros Títulos tiene Harry-menciono Luna con una sonrisa

Cabe decir que todos estaban con la boca abierta y con las quijadas hasta el suelo, todo se quedó en silencio, si Quirón solo sabiendo que era hijo de Zeus y que vivía en el Olimpo se sorprendió esta confesión le estaba dando algo nunca se esperó que este chico fue alguien muy importante, Anabeeth estaba pálida había ofendido al chico, el cual resulto ser el hijo de los Tres Grandes no sabía que hacer o decir para disculparse, Percy, Thalía y Jason no sabían que hacer, pero sabían que estaban felices de tener un nuevo hermano

-Por favor no me traten diferente o me digan Príncipe o Alteza-se escucharon los rayos cayendo, las aguas agitando y las sombras moviéndose- Solo díganme Harry-menciono resaltando su nombre y todo volvió a como estaba, Harry ya había pasado por eso cuando llego al Olimpo lo trataban como un príncipe los sirvientes que tenían los Dioses o los Elfos domésticos que se fueron con Lucius

Todos tragaron en seco sabían que el chico quería que lo trataran normal, pero parecía que a sus padres eso les molestaría, sin más pensaron que tendrían que tener cuidado. Harry sintió las miradas de los campistas sobre el poniéndolo un poco nervioso, Draco y Luna vieron esto se pusieron enfrente fulminando con la mirada a todos

-Vamos Harry debemos comer, sino el abuelo te van a regañar por no estar comiendo bien-le dijo Draco, todos tenían los ojos abiertos el chico les dijo abuelo a Zeus

-Ven Harry con nosotros, para que no te sientas solo comeremos en la mesa de Padre-comento Luna

-Además lo que menos queremos es que nos regresen al Olimpo, por no estar cuidándonos bien el primer día-agrego Draco suspirando conocía bastante a su abuelo en los poco días que estuvieron con ellos y estaba seguro que haría algo para que Harry regresara con ellos al Olimpo sino se cuidaban

Este solo asintió y se fue con los rubios a la mesa de Apolo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los cuales no lograban salir de shock ese chico podría ser más poderosos que todos ellos juntos, y no solo eso sino que también los gemelos vivían en el Olimpo con los Dioses, no dejaban de ver a Harry esto lo estaba poniendo a un más incómodo que de costumbre, Draco viendo que Harry seguía bastante nervioso movió la mano y pequeños rayos de luz envolvían a la mesa no dejando que nadien viera lo que hacían

-Estas mejor-pregunto Draco

-Sí, gracias Draco, sé que yo era el que les pidió a mis papas venir, pero no espere esto es igual a…

-Sientes que es igual a Hogwarts, verdad-hablo Luna y Harry solo asintió- Vamos no debes decaer veras que cuando volvamos podremos demostrarle a todos que con nosotros nadien juega y mucho menos con nuestro pequeño principito

-Luna, por favor son mis primeros amigos verdaderos además de los animales, son mi familia por favor no me digan así-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Draco y Luna viendo que este se estaba deprimiendo lo abrazaron-Vamos Harry nosotros sabemos que somos tu familia, tus amigos, pero para nosotros eres nuestro principito porque a pesar de todo lo que vivió puede dar la cara al mundo y enfrentarse a todos, ya que gracias a ti, nos encontramos con nuestro padre y conocimos a nuestra demás familia, gracias Harry por habernos elegido como tus amigos, como tu familia

Ya calmados comenzaron a comer de manera normal se sentía mejor una vez que expresaron lo que sintieron pues sabía que Harry todavía desconfiaba de las personas que no eran de su familia o sus amigos más cercanos por temor a que lo traten de utilizar de nuevo. Sin más una vez que terminaron de almorzar quitaron la barrera que había puesto Draco, todos estaban todavía almorzando mientras unos no dejaban de mirarlos, pero cuando estos los vieron desviaban la mirada

-Hermano Dionisio, me podrías decir donde están nuestras cabañas-pregunto Harry viendo a su hermano el cual estaba un poco lejos, pero cuidándolo

-Si peque, vamos…por cierto Percy, Thalía, Jason y Nico no es necesario que les muestren el campamento, lo hare yo-dijo antes de voltearse a ver a su hermano y sobrinos para irse

-No, eso sí que no, llevo aguantándome mucho días para poder ver a Harry, no dejare que lo acapares-se levantó del golpe Nico antes de salir corriendo detrás de los cuatro que acababan de salir

-Parece que tenemos mucho que hablar con nuestro Primo ¿no? Jason-hablo Thalía viendo a su hermano

-Tienes razón, pero vamos por Percy el también debe estar presente para el interrogatorio-todos los que la alcanzaron a escuchar se pusieron un poco nerviosos

Sin más Thalía se levantó de la mesa de Zeus con Jason para ir por Percy el cual ya los estaba esperando para salir atrapar aun muerto el cual debía darles muchas explicaciones

Harry, Draco, Luna y Dionisio estaban caminando este último les estaba mostrando el campamento les mostraron el lugar donde hacen alpinismos, les mostraron el lugar de entrenamiento, los establos, el lugar de arquería, la zona donde se hacían el juego de la bandera este último les llamo mucho la atención justo cuando estaban a punto de ir al muelle, llego corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban un pelinegro

-Mucho gusto Harry, yo soy Nico Di Angelo tu hermano, por parte de tu padre Hades-comento Nico presentándose mientras intercambiaba miradas con Dionisio

-Un gusto eso creo, yo soy Harry tu hermano o medio hermano eso creo, no estoy muy seguro-dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza haciendo que Nico sonriera por la ternura de su hermano

-Quieres que te termine de mostrar el campamento sería mejor pasar el rato con alguien de su edad en vez de personas mayores-hablo Nico, ignorando el bufido de Dionisio

-Esto…-menciono Harry nervioso viendo a sus hermanos los cuales parecían pelearse pero no sabía él porque

Luna intervino para ayudarlo un poco-Que tal si vamos los cinco así pasaremos más tiempo juntos para conocerse, ¿no Harry?-pregunto Luna, Harry solo asintió como respuesta

-Bien vámonos-hablo Draco poniéndose a un costado de Harry del mismo modo que Luna lo hacía por su otro costado, mientras caminaban detrás de Dionisio o Nico que competían por tener la atención de Harry

Jason, Thalía y Percy no supieron por qué sintieron celos de ver a su recién descubierto hermano irse con los rubios, con Dionisio y Nico, ellos también querían tener la oportunidad de estar con él, como la vez anterior siguieron al grupo en secreto para ver como era su hermano y cuando tuvieran oportunidad interrogar a Nico

Estuvieron atentos a todas las acciones y expresiones de su hermano pequeño o por lo menos eso creían, cada expresión que así su hermano les parecía demasiado tierna e inocente, se preguntaron varias cosas como ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vieron cuando iban a Olimpo?, ¿Por qué parecía muy desconfiado con las personas? y ¿Qué clase de vida vivía su hermano?

A paso calmado vieron como Dionisio y Nico se detenían cerca de la parte del bosque que el primero prohibió hace unos cuantos días, estuvieron algo intrigados ya que estos se fueron adentrando un poco al bosque no muy lejos pudieron darse cuenta había lo que parecía ser una entrada como la que estaba cuando entraban al campamento, justo enfrente de ella había dos hermosas cabañas una de ellas con el símbolo de Apolo y la otra tenía el mismo símbolo que se apareció cuando los gemelos presentaron a su hermano

Ambas cabañas eran hermosas los chicos quedaron fascinados con ellas, para su sorpresa las cabañas estaban cerca de un pequeño lago, con agua cristalina se podían ver a simple vista lo que parecían peces y otros animales marinos, había un establo para sus criaturas y una pequeña casa que parecía ser para Hedwig ya que esta ya se encontraba en esta muy tranquila como el grifo en el establo junto con el pegaso.

Pudieron ver una hoguera bien protegida para que no se llegaran a quemar aunque esto les sorprendió ya que los gemelos podían controlar el fuego por el poder de su padre, lo mismo que Harry el tenían tanto la bendición de sus dos hermanos Apolo y Hefesto los cuales controlaban el fuego y este en caso de que alguien los tratara de lastimar no les así daño ni afectaba su ropa para alegría de Harry

-¿Qué dicen les gusto?-pregunto Dionisio

-Sí, son maravillosas pero ¿Porque no están con las demás cabañas?-pregunto Harry

-Creo peque, que tanto Apolo como padre las construyeron para que estuvieras cerca de los gemelos y nadien los molestara además de que debes pienso que era para darte un poco de tranquilidad antes de que regresaras a ese lugar-menciono Dionisio un poco pensativo, viendo como su hermano se ponía algo triste pues a pesar de querer regresar le sería difícil superar la traición de las primeras personas que conoció, los que se hicieron llamar sus amigos

Luna y Draco no soportaban ver así a Harry, como lo hicieron cuando estaban almorzando se acercaron a él y le dieron un fuerte abrazo el cual el correspondió-Vamos vas a estar bien, nos tienes a nosotros, tu amigos, tu familia-le dijo Luna

Draco les dedico una mirada a Dionisio y Nico que literalmente tradujeron "Vuelven hacer recordar a Harry eso y estarán muertos", era una mirada digna de Hades, pero sabían que el rubio no estaba de bromeando y menos con cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia

-Peque lo siento, no quería-decia Dionisio sintiéndose un poco culpable de hacer que su hermano recordara eso

Harry asintió para limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de su control, todos al momento de ver como estaba sus lágrimas se sintieron terribles más sus hermanos-Ya esto bien, no te preocupes hermano Dionisio

Dionisio vio a Luna y Draco los cuales asintieron antes de que este lo tomara y lo cargara como niño chiquito y lo atrajera a su cuerpo ara darle un abrazo-Vamos peque, nosotros te haremos olvidar todo, para demostrarle a todos esos, que tu vales mucho más, que lo que ellos piensan

Luna entendió el mensaje pero parece que ni Draco ni Nico pudieron entenderlo-Que tal si vamos a dentro de las cabañas, para que descansemos, Harry quieres ir a tu cabaña o acompañarnos a la nuestra

Harry ya de vuelta en el piso-En este momento no quiero ir al lago, quería ver si ustedes venían conmigo

Ambos gemelos entendieron lo que decia, Harry no quería que su hermano se sintiera culpable por hacerlo recordar la traición de las personas que consideraban sus amigos, así como la de la mayoría de los que estaban en Hogwarts y que lo manipulaban -Si sería estupendo, pero antes tendríamos que ver si nuestras cosas ya están en las cabañas

-Luna hermanita, podemos hacer esto-sonrió Draco antes de mover sus manos y que todos ellos estuvieran cambiados con trajes de baño y con unas sandalias puestas, además de que traían es sus manos bloqueador solar y en sus hombros una toalla-Lo lamento no sabía si ustedes nos acompañarían –menciono algo apenado

-No hay problema, de hecho queríamos estar con ustedes más tiempo-hablo Nico

-Pueden dejar de tratarse con cortesía, somos de la misma edad-pidió Luna- Solo dime Luna, a el Draco, y a este pequeño Harry, hermano o hermanito como gustes

-Entiendo Luna, entonces que vamos-dijo emocionado, todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo al lago dejando atrás a Dionisio quien tomo una forma un poco más joven

Los que los estuvieron persiguiendo quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron que con solo mover la mano el rubio, cambio las vestimentas de todos, más aun que Dionisio y los rubios abrazaran a Su hermano, no les tomaron mucha importancia a que Dionisio tomara la forma de alguien joven lo que les llamo la atención y pero estaban muertos de curiosidad por saber que era lo que había puesto así a su hermano y si alguien se había atrevido a lastimarlo lo iba a pagar caro y con creces

Cuando vieron que todos se fueron al lago dejándolos atrás se fueron pero estaban seguros que obligarían a Nico a que hablara, quisiera o no, mientras tanto las cosas en las demás cabañas eran diferentes algunos pensaban tratar de acercarse al pelinegro y a los gemelos, pero sabían que el primero era inalcanzable ya que sus padres eran los Tres Grandes y sus hermanos, eran sus padres y lo más importante no querían meterse en problemas con sus hermanos que vivían en el campamento Percy, Thalía, Jason, Nico y Dionisio, todos habían demostrado ser amables y fácil de tratar pero no sabían cómo responderían cuando trataran de cortejar a su hermano y lo más importante como es que es hijo de los Tres Grandes, no quisieron pensar más en eso, ya que una nube de tormenta se estaba formándose arriba de las cabañas lista para lanzar rayos y ellos no querían sufrir la ira del Rey de los Dioses, pero ahora lo que se preguntaban ¿Dónde estaría viviendo los tres nuevos campistas?

¿Anabeeth que tienes?-pregunto Percy viendo como esta estaba sentada debajo de un árbol y que parecía un poco nerviosa

-¿Es cierto es muy raro que este así?-hablo Jason-Pareces preocupada-Thalía asintió dándole la razón a su hermano

Es enserio, pensaba Anabeeth realmente no se daban cuenta por qué-¡¿Cómo quieren que este, cuando ofendí a ese chico llamado Harry el cual es hijo de los Tres Grandes…..el hermano de mi madre, ese chico puede ser más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos y ustedes enserio preguntas por qué esto así?!-grito algo cansada, preocupada y llena de remordimiento

-Tal vez sea así pero lo que hemos estado viendo a nuestro hermano, no parece alguien quien sea vengativo-decia Percy tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, ya que esta vez si había metido la pata y en grande

-Creo que Percy tiene razón, tu misma te diste cuenta que el no quería decir de quien era hijo por eso, porque sabía que lo tratarían diferente al saber su verdadera identidad

-Estoy de acuerdo creo que los gemelos Malfoy hicieron eso para que nadien mas lo volviera a ofender sin pensar en las consecuencias como lo hizo Anabeeth cuando llego…

Jason se calló ya que en vez de estar mejorando las cosas, está poniendo más nerviosa a Anabeeth

-En fin porque no le pides una disculpa-pensó Percy- Te aseguro que la aceptara, preséntate bien de seguro podrán arreglar las cosas e incluso llegar hacer amigos

-O podrían pensar que solo te estas disculpado por temor o podrían pensar que solo eres una interesada…-menciono con malicia Jason

Thalía quería golpear a su hermano por estar hablando demás, pero sabía cómo era cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia, así solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar

Anabeeth estaba pensado en que hacer por una parte tenia razón Percy, ella quería disculparse con el chico, pero también sabía que Jason tenía razón podrían pensar que solo lo estaba haciendo por temor a represalias o solo por ser una interesada, ella sabía que era su culpa por tratar así al chico, sabía que algo muy dentro de ella tuvo celos de ver como el chico convivía con la lechuza, con ella las lechuzas eran amables y cariñosas pero ellas eran las que se tenían que acerca ya que cuando esta lo hacía pasaba lo mismo que le paso con la lechuza del chico

Los tres semidioses más poderosos estaban esperando la respuesta de la chica pues parecían estar pensado-Nos vemos más tarde chicos-hablo Anabeeth levantándose y dejándolos solos

Percy y Thalía compartieron una mirada solo para suspirar esperaban que su amiga estuviera bien-Bien Jason nos podrías explicar por qué pusiste más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba Anabeeth

-Se lo merece, no permitiré que nadien ofenda o dañe a mi familia-dijo serio- Aunque es cierto, talvez me pase un poco

Ambos solo suspiraron profundamente antes de que siguieran sus caminos estuvieron caminando por varias horas dentro del bosque pero sin pasar a las cabañas nuevas donde estaba su hermano y el par de rubios, no sabían cómo poder presentarse, talvez el pensaría que ellos querían ignorarlo y eso no era verdad ellos querían conocerlo querían preguntarles muchas cosas

Sin más detuvieron su andar cuando vieron que Nico regresaba a donde estaban el resto de las cabañas, sin que este se diera cuenta poco a poco se acercaron a él, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde estaba siendo arrastrado a la cabaña de Poseidón

-Nico, Nico…..-empezó Percy

-Eso estuvo muy mal-siguió Jason

-Si primito no sabes lo mal que nos sentimos cuando fuimos los únicos que no sabíamos nada –continuo Thalía y para sorpresa de Nico sus tres primos estaban demasiado calmados y tranquilos algo andaba muy mal y este estaba empezando a temer por su vida

-Ustedes creen, yo no le veo mucha importancia…..es de extremo importante-susurro lo último lo más bajo que pudo

-¡¿CÚANDO PENSABAS DECIRNOS QUE TENEMOS UN HERMANO?!-gritaron lo tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que Nico se cubriera un poco sus oídos

-Ya lo siento, pero me lo prohibieron….-hablo/suplico viendo como sus primos se acercaban muy lentamente a él con un aura asesina rodeándolos

Eso pareció que devolvió a la realidad a los tres semidioses que se pudieron calmar

-Bien….No, eso sí que no, Nico, no te vas, primeros nos explicas todo-hablo Jason viendo como Nico quería escapar

-Más vale que nos digas todo, porque si no ni el mismo Tártaro se comparara con la tortura que pensamos hacerte sino ocultas algo mas-agrego Thalía peligrosamente

Nico sentía que se encontraba contra la espada y la pared quería decirles, pero sabían que su padre lo mataría por abrir la boca más de lo necesario, Nico estaba un poco pensado cuando escucho la voz de su padre y tíos que le decían que podría contarles

-Bien hace una par de semanas atrás yo había asistido a un reunión con mi padre Hades al Olimpo, según por lo que tengo entendido esa reunión de emergencia, cuando llegue con padre ya todos estaban en sus tronos, mi padre se sentó en el suyo y yo aún lado en el piso sentado no quería interrumpir ya que las cosas se veían demasiado tensas…..bien después de un rato empezaron hablar acerca del motivo de la reunión todos estaban un poco molesto que fuera de último minuto pero cuando Zeus dijo que el motivo de esa reunión era Harry, todo se volvió un caos algunos Dioses estaban sorprendidos, otros alegres y otros en shock, para seguir con la lluvia de preguntas

-Deja eso ve al punto Nico

-Bien en esa reunión se dijo que teníamos un hermano, un hijo de los tres creado con su sangre, carne y metal celestial junto con ayuda de la Diosa Hécate, en fin el niño era Harry, todos desde el momento en que lo vieron quedaron encantados con el pequeño, en especial sus padres los cuales lo amaban y querían como nadien tiene ni idea, en fin todos los Dioses del Olimpo le dieron sus bendición junto con un presente cuando los Tres Grandes presentaron el niño, el cual se convertiría en el Príncipe de los Dioses, pues esto es lo que el pequeño era, con el paso del tiempo el niño convivía con su familia así como demostraba ser poderoso, en fin un día cuando los Dioses estaban en un reunión alguien sin que se dieran cuenta secuestro al bebe y se lo trajo al mundo humano

Nico estaba viendo como todo se volvía en un silencio algo incómodo, entre sorpresas e incredulidad

-En este mundo él bebe fue dejado en la casa de personas muy especiales, bendecidos por Hécate, los magos, una pareja llamada Potter era los que descubrieron al pequeño y al no saber nada de sus padres lo decidieron adoptar atreves de una adopción de sangre, pero sus sangre al ser de mortal nunca podría ganarle a la sangre de los Dioses, que corría en su venas así que solo pudieron pasarle su magia convirtiéndolo en más poderosos de lo que ya era, en fin el niño fue presentado como Harry James Potter Evans su padre era James Potter un mago de sangre pura que venía de una de las familias de sangre pura más importantes y ricas del mundo mágico su madre Lily Potter era una maga muy poderosa e inteligente

-Él bebe estuvo viviendo con ellos hasta que tenía un año y medio cuando un mago el más poderoso mago oscuro los ataco ellos protegieron hasta el último aliento al bebe lo malo es que nunca pudieron salvarlo del destino que le esperaba…sigo, él bebe fue el único en que el señor oscuro no pudo matar con una maldición haciendo que revotara y matara temporalmente al mago oscuro, esa noche fue de festejo para todo el mundo mágico el señor oscuro había sido derrotado estuvieron festejando muchos días, olvidándose así, que esa noche fue la que marco al niño, esa noche el niño quedo huérfano, alguien lo recogió de la antigua mansión donde vivían el matrimonio Potter la cual quedo en ruinas, el niño paso luego a los únicos familiares que se creían que tenía eran los Dursley

Eso era imposible ese nombre era de los que, pensaron los tres semidioses muy atentos y algo pálidos

-Los Dursley, humillaron y torturaron al niño, desde que tenía uso de razonamiento, el niño varias veces quedo en peligro de muerte, por los golpes que le daban…lo siento no quiero hablar más de eso-pidió Nico recordando todo lo que Artemisa les había contado

-Mejor paso a cuando tenía 11 años el niño descubrió que era un mago y que sus padre lo dejaron muy bien protegido y con varias fortunas en su poder las cuales podrá tener el acceso a todo cuando tenga 17 años, en fin el niño descubrió que era muy rico y que sus padres no eran lo que siempre le contaron los Dursley, pero siempre que hay algo bueno hay algo malo….el niño poco a poco empezó a tener amigos, los cuales podía confiar en ellos, pasaron muchas cosas juntos y este los apoyaba y protegía

-Hace algunos meses descubrió la verdad del porque pudo conseguir esos amigos, ellos como todo el colegio excepto los magos sangre pura ricos, solo se acercaron al adolecente, solo para quitarle las fortunas que tenia o solo para manipularlo y que terminara lastimado o arriesgando su vida…..aunque lo descubrió de la peor manera…..en fin el niño encontró en esa escuela a dos gemelos rubios los cuales querían de verdad acercarse a él como un amigo pues ellos podían ver las mentiras en las caras de las personas que se acercaban al adolecente, ellos poco a poco han estado cuidando del, hace unas semanas tanto el niño como los gemelos descubrieron la verdad porque siempre trataban de proteger al pelinegro y hacerle abrir los ojos, pues estos gemelos resultaron ser los hijos de su hermano el cual no sabía de la existencia de sus hijos hasta que volvieron a tener noticias en el Olimpo sobre su hermano

-Creo que entiendo-hablo Thalía-Pero dime Nico porque no quieres hablar más del pasado del Harry

-Es cierto por lo que constante ¿hay más?, ¿hay muchas cosas más que no quieres decir no es cierto?-pregunto Jason

Nico respiro profundamente esto tenía ser su castigo por no haber podido proteger a su hermano-Si hay muchas cosas más, pero eso es decisión de Harry y nuestros padres y hermanos si ellos quieren decírselos o no es su decisión… y dudo mucho que Harry quiere recordar su pasado el cual no es para nada agradable solo les digo lo poco que se y que puedo decir el pasado de nuestro hermano es mucho peor que el de nosotros, mucho que un niño recién nacido o pequeño puede soportar…pero a pesar de eso sé que Harry no se dejara vence seguirá adelante y les demostrara a todos que no es la personas que siempre pensaron que eran –dijo lo último con mucho orgullo de su hermano

Los tres semidioses estaban escuchando atentamente todo, sabían que era cierto había muchas cosas más pero no querían que su hermano recordara lo que tuvo que vivir antes de que los gemelos llegaran a su vida y que toda su vida cambiara

-Ahora déjenme advertirles, hablen su boca o hacen cualquier comentario que lastime a Harry o le haga recordar su vida antes de que descubriera la verdad de quien era en realidad, ¡Dense Por Muertos!

Tragaron en seco ese era el Nico al cual conocían, El Rey de los Fantasmas, el hijo de Hades, el cual no se tentaba el corazón con nadien, rápidamente los tres asintieron a pesar de que Thalía, Jason y Percy aparentaban ser más poderosos que él, cuando este se molestaba o enfadaba ni siquiera sus ataques combinados eran capaces de detenerlo o hacerle algún rasguño

Los tres asintieron rápidamente antes de que algo pasara-Si no hay problema ayudaremos a nuestro hermano a que olvide su pasado rápidamente

-Bien si eso es todos nos vemos…-sin más Nico salió de la cabaña de Poseidón para ir a la cabaña de Hades

-Eso no salió como esperaba, pero ahora que haremos…..yo quiero conocerlo

-Siento lo mismo que tu Percy-hablo Thalía mientras asentía con la cabeza- Es nuestro hermano, sé que si le pregunto a mi señora Artemisa esta aceptara hablarnos de Harry, pero temo por saber que tanto vivió nuestro hermano

-Pienso lo mismo Thalía, quiero conocer a Harry, saber de su pasado para poderlo ayudar pero sé que si preguntamos las cosas que nos dirá nuestro padre no serán nada buenas

-Bien lo más importante es asegurarnos de que nuestro hermano olvide su pasado, mañana cuando lo veamos nos presentaremos-hablo Percy tomando el liderazgo, a lo cuales los hijos de Zeus asintieron –Bien mañana nos presentaremos a nuestro hermano, espero que piensen en algo que podamos hacer todos juntos, porque dudo que los hijos de Apolo lo dejen solo

-Es cierto pero se te olvida que no son solo ellos, sino también Dionisio parece ser que el también esta alegre de estar de nuevo con nuestro hermano

-Si pero él ya es viejo, Harry es joven de seguro le gustaremos más a Harry que Dionisio-dijo Jason

-Bien dejemos eso y vayan a descansar-hablo Percy

La noche en el campamento fue tranquila aunque algunas cabañas seguían pensado en que tan poderoso seria Harry, del mismo modo que sus hermanos ya que Harry tenía el poder de sus padres como las bendiciones de sus hermanos, además de la magia que le dieron sus padres adoptivos, en serio no se imaginaban como seria Harry en un futuro

En la cabaña de los gemelos como la de Harry estos estaban profundamente dormidos, descansado ya que tuvieron un muy buen día, pero mañana empezarían las actividades del campamento, cabe decir que cuando entraron a sus cabañas quedaron sorprendidos de todas las cosas que sus padres habían arreglado

En la mañana los chicos ya estaban despiertos desayunando en la cabaña de Harry, cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta de la cabaña, dejaron un momento su comida antes de salir a ver quién era para su sorpresa de ellos, eran tres personas dos chicos y una chica

-¿Disculpa quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Harry viendo a los recién llegados, Draco y Luna solo veían esto con expresiones serias

-Buenos días, tú debes ser Harry ¿no?-pregunto el rubio a Harry, el cual asintió- Bien déjame presentarnos yo soy Jason Grace, ella es mi hermana Thalía Grace y él es Percy Jason mi primo

-Nosotros somos tus hermanos, yo por tu padre Poseidón-dijo Percy con una sonrisa

-Nosotros por tu padre Zeus-hablo Thalía señalando a Jason

Los gemelos tanto Harry estaban sorprendidos, el primero porque tenía más hermanos, los gemelos suspiraron talvez esta nueva familia de la que formaban parte no era para nada pequeña

-Ah bueno…..yo soy Harry, ahora Harry Potter, ellos son Draco y Luna Malfoy mis amigos, mi familia-menciono Harry alegre

-Por cierto creo que ya conoces a Nico-hablo Thalía viendo como el nombrado estaba caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la cara, Harry solo asintió en forma de respuesta

-Bien no es que me moleste pero ¿qué hacen aquí deberían estar desayunando?-pregunto Harry el todavía como los gemelos estaba en pijama pero como tenían un cocina propia podrían hacerse sus desayunos sin que fueran al comedor con los demás

Los cuatro se pusieron un poco nerviosos-Pues bien te estábamos esperando para presentarnos en el comedor, pero cuando vimos que no estaban nos preocupamos un poco, pensábamos que se podrían haber pedido-dijo Nico

-No de hecho estábamos desayunando hasta que ustedes llegaron-hablo Draco un poco malhumorado

-Deja eso Drake, que dicen chicos quieren desayunar con nosotros, podrían conversar con Harry-menciono Luna- Por cierto deben probar la comida que hace Harry, es deliciosa-agrego llamando la atención de los cuatro que estaban en la puerta y haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara un poco

-No podríamos, no queremos ser una molestia

-No hay problema, me gustaría conversar un rato con ustedes-hablo Harry

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza antes de entrar a la cabaña de Harry, les sorprendió un poco como la cabaña de Harry tenía un ligero toque de cada una de sus cabañas, además les intereso como decoraron la cabaña parecía algo antiguo pero a la vez algo moderno

Harry y los gemelos los guiaron al comedor donde estaban desayunando sin más con un movimiento de mano aparecieron más sillas para que ellos se sentaran, mientras la comida iba frotando hasta donde estaban ellos, para posteriormente se sirviera sola, esos les intereso mucho pero recordaron que Harry tenía la magia que le dieron sus padres adoptivos así que no les sorprendió

Cuando dieron un bocado de la comida quedaron encantados, era como les habían dicho los gemelos, Harry cocinaba delicioso, sin darse cuenta empezaron a pensar que sería un buen partido para cualquier chica o chico que lo quisiera, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban pensado se exaltaron

-¡No vamos a dejar que alguien nos quite a nuestro hermanito!-gritaron, mientras paraban de la silla muy bruscamente

Los gemelos se comenzaron a reír de ver como reaccionaron los hermanos de Harry, el mismo Harry se puso un poco rojo entendiendo lo que querían decir sus hermanos. Los semidioses cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se pusieron muy rojos de la vergüenza que acababan de pasar

-Nosotros…..-empezó Percy pero no podía ver a su hermanito a la cara de la vergüenza

Harry estaba rojo pero entendió lo que querían decir- Por favor dejen eso….

Los hermanos de este estaban agradecidos de que el mismo Harry pidiera cambiar de tema, así después de recoger las sillas del piso y que se volvieran a sentar a terminar de desayunar, comenzaron a conversar un poco sobre las cosas que les gustaban y lo que hacían normalmente en su tiempo libre

-Entonces Harry, tú hablas con los animales-pregunto Percy ya que el solo podía hablar con los animales pero del mar no podía con los animales terrestres

-Sip, me gusta hablar mucho con los animales pero no solo con animales puedo hablar

-¿Quieres decir que puedes entender a demás criaturas?-pregunto Thalía

-Sí, hablo con algunos animales como los halcones, las lechuzas, las serpientes, los lobos, algunas ardillas, los gatos, algunos perros y demás aves….

-Eso es impresionante en verdad-dijo Jason

-Yo no creo que sea impresionante-hablo Harry

-Vamos sigue contando Harry que sabemos que no solo has hecho eso-hablo Luna mientras miraba a Draco

Harry sabía que Luna y Draco no se darían por vencidos así que con un gran suspiro hablo-Bien puedo hablar con las acromántula son una especie gigante de arañas, algunos Zorros o Kitsune como ellos me dijeron que se llamaban, con el calamar gigante que viven en el lago, con los hipocampos, con los unicornios, con el Cerberus que está en lo profundo del bosque, con demiguise son un tipo de mono que puede hacerse invisible que viven también en el bosque, algunas veces hablo con Fawkes es un fénix, una vez hable con un dragón, un basilisco y antes de tener a Ignnel una vez platique con un grifo, algunas veces platico con las sirenas o tritones que viven en el lago del mismo modo que los centauros que viven en el bosque prohibido, creo que eso es todo, pero no estoy seguro…..

Todos los que lo estaban escuchando tenían la quijada hasta el piso, los gemelos estaban del mismo modo ellos pensaron que solo serían pocos animales mágicos pero parece que se equivocaron, sus hermanos no sabían que decir estaban sorprendidos jamás pensaron en su vida encontrar a alguien que conociera a animales mitológicos o mágicos como les dijeron los gemelos, sabían que su hermanito tendría más cosas por decir o hacer e incluso podría hacer cosas que el mismo desconoce, pero ahora no podían salir de su impresión

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Harry, esperando que no le dijeran que era un bicho raro por conocer a muchas animales y criaturas mágicas, en serio lo esperaba quería llevarse bien con sus hermanos y con los gemelos

-Vamos Harry no te preocupes, estamos bien-decia Luna

-Deja esa cara, si ellos no te quieren por hablar con los animales y criaturas mágicas, nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos-decia pasando su mano por el rostro de Harry viendo que este se veía triste

Sus hermanos reaccionaron a eso, sabían un poco de lo que vivió Harry de pequeño, se dieron cuenta que lo estaban asustando y preocupando de cómo reaccionarían, se sintieron muy mal lo que menos querían era lastimar a su hermanito y no se dieron cuenta que los estaban haciendo ahora mismo

-Harry eso es increíble, yo solo puedo hablar con algunos pegasos o caballos normales y una que otra criatura marina pero tú me superas-dijo con una enorme sonrisa la cual vio que pudo tranquilizar a su hermanito un poco

-Es cierto nos sorprendes, nosotros al igual que Percy podemos hablar con una animal, pero en nuestro caso solo son los halcones o algunas águilas-dijo Jason viendo a Thalía la cual asintió

-En mi caso solo puedo hablar con algunos animales del inframundo como el Cerberus que mencionaste antes….dime una cosa Harry temías por cómo íbamos a reaccionar

EL mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza antes de estar envuelto en un abrazo por Nico- No te preocupes Harry no debes temer por como reaccionáramos, ya que no importa que puedas o no hacer nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y aceptaremos-Harry recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Nico mientras una que otra lagrima brotaba pero estas para fortuna de Nico quien se había preocupado eran lagrimas normales

Los gemelos asintieron sabía que a pesar de que sus padre en el Olimpo le daban mucho cariño Harry todavía estaba algo preocupado de cómo comportarse o que hacer enfrente de otros

-¿Bien que dicen si vamos todos juntos a entrenar?-pregunto Jason quería pasar más tiempo con su hermanito y presentarle a Leo

Los tres asintieron antes de pararse de las sillas- Es cierto se me estaba olvidando darle algo-hablo Nico sacando cuatro pecheras así como cascos y demás protectores para entrenar- Me dijo Quirón antes de venir que debían ponerse esto para que entrenen con los demás, por cierto si quieren pueden o no usar el casco esa es su decisión

Harry no se veía muy convencido pensaba que a lo mejor su ropa de dragón era mejor que esas armaduras- Sabemos lo que piensas Harry y estamos pensando igual-hablo Draco viendo a Luna la cual miraba la armadura de entrenamiento

-¿Qué quieren decir, no les entiendo?-pregunto Thalía

-Como sabrán o les hablan dicho nosotros somos del mundo mágico un lugar regido por la Diosa Hécate de dónde venimos no necesitamos armaduras ya que la misma ropa que hacen para los magos puede soportar muchas cosas además de fabricarlas con diferentes materiales desde piel de dragón y basilisco hasta piel de venado o serpientes

-No pregunten luego les decimos todo-hablo Luna sabiendo que a su hermano no lo podría convencer de que no hablara

-En fin esta ropa está encantada y diseñada para proteger a los magos de cualquier cosa-termino Draco

-¿Cómo que está encantada o hechizada?-pregunto Jason algo curioso

-Digamos que a la ropa le hacen aun mago, es necesario o en algunos casos el mago pide que estas tengan un hechizo para que sea resistente y pueda soportar cualquier clima y daño, en otras palabras pensamos que esas armaduras no se pueden comparar con la ropa que utilizamos en el mundo mágico-termino Draco

-No se preocupen luego les diremos, ahora Draco vamos a ponernos las armaduras-menciono Harry, por lo que pudo notar el mencionado no está jugando Harry así que solo se resignó, aunque estaba pensado en porque si son inmortales debían llevar armadura esas no les podrían hacer daño

-Talvez no nos hagan daño, pero todavía pueden ocasionarnos dolor-hablo Harry viendo a los ojos a Draco

-Bien lo hare deja de leer mi mente-decia sacando la legua como niño chiquito en forma de protesta

-No puedo leer tu mente pero se te nota en la cara lo que pensabas….y ¿cuántos años tienes?-hablo un poco divertido

Los demás seguían sin entender pero vieron como los miraba luna con una mirada de "luego les cuento", así que no preguntaron aunque de verdad estaban curioso en ver esa ropa que decían que era de piel de dragón

Harry como los gemelos, movieron sus manos cambiando sus pijamas por ropa humana y arriba de estas estaban ya sus armaduras de entrenamiento

-Bien sería mejor irnos-hablo Harry él no sabía la hora empezaba el entrenamiento pero no quería llegar tarde, los demás asintieron antes de salir de la cabaña y caminar con dirección al campo de entrenamiento

Los gemelos como Harry se quedaron viendo emocionados como todos estaban practicando entre ellos algunos que pudieron notar la mirada que les daban solo se sonrojaba y les daban una sonrisa tímida al trio de novatos la cual era correspondida por una sonrisa alegre de estos

Los hermanos de Harry solo trataron de calmarse antes de cometer alguna locura con tal de proteger a su hermano de cualquiera que intente robárselo, caminaron hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba Quirón esperándolos

-Chicos que bueno que ya están aquí…-hablo Quirón viendo a los cuatro semidioses para luego poner su vista en la personas que venían detrás de estos- ¿Cómo pasaron la noche….Luna, Draco y Al...Harry?-pregunto viendo a los gemelos y al pelinegro, el cual le dio una mirada seria haciendo que recordara que no querían que lo llamaran por sus títulos sino por su nombre

-Muy bien y gracias por preguntar-menciono Harry viendo al centauro, mientras los gemelos asentían en forma de respuesta

-En vista de que todo está bien que dicen si comenzamos-recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los chicos

Todos los campistas fueron poco a poco acercándose a donde estaban los hijos de los Tres Grandes y los hijos de Apolo hablando con Quirón, el antes mencionado les dijo a Draco, Luna y Harry que por ser sus primeros días en el campamento ellos estarían exceptos de participar en la captura de bandera la cual se organizaba todos los viernes, eso los molesto de sobremanera

-Quirón sino mal recuerdo dijimos que nos trataras como campista normales y por lo que veo no lo estás haciendo-hablo Harry completamente serio, los demás se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud del chico incluso sus hermanos

-Es cierto, es que acoso piensas que somos débiles-hablo Draco con el ceño fruncido, Luna solo le dio una mirada de molestia al centauro

Quirón estaba sudando en frio solo había visto pocas veces al chico, pero no lo había visto ese cambio de actitud eso lo sorprendió un poco pero en fin esa no era la intención con la lo había hecho, el solo quería que ellos se adaptaran un poco más antes de que empezara su entrenamiento y juegos de guerra

-No era mi intención chicos ofenderlos, no pienso que sean débiles pero quiero que se adapten un poco más a su vida en el campamento-hablo Quirón, que podía sentir las miradas clavadas de los tres clavas en el

Harry y los chicos después de pensarlo estudiando los pros y contras estuvieron de acuerdo en su decisión- Bien entendemos, pero te pedimos que no trates de manera normal –volvió a pedir Harry, esta vez todos pudieron ver que el chico el cual vieron ayer como frágil podría ser imponente y demostrar que le deben respeto. Los demás dudaron un poco pero viendo el cambio de actitud aceptaron

-Bien ya que todo está solucionado como empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento-pregunto Luna haciendo que la tensión se calmara un poco

-Claro viendo que no hay problema comencemos Harry a ti te ayudara a practicar Percy, a Luna la ayudara Thalía y a ti Draco te ayudara Jason-Nico protesto pero no fue escuchado por Quirón el también quería ayudar a su hermano pero como no pudo Quirón le pidió que practicara con Anabeeth

Poco a poco los chicos guiaron a los tres nuevos campistas a diferentes lados del campamento, mientras tanto en el campo principal ya se encontraban los demás practicando, Nico del mismo modo pero veía que Anabeeth no se veía muy concentrada

-Anabeeth, no estas concentrada…si quieres lo dejamos y cuando este mejor vienes a entrenar mientras yo me voy a entrenar con alguien que de verdad quiera entrenar-hablo Nico antes de irse y dejar a Anabeeth en medio del campo de entrenamiento

Era cierto ella no estaba en concentrada todavía no sabía cómo acercarse al Hijo de los Tres Grandes, sabía que pasaría lo mismo con los demás chicos si entrenaba así que se fue a caminar por la orilla del lago

Quirón vio como Anabeeth se iba dejando el campo de entrenamiento, sabía que ella tenía mucho que pensar pero sino se encontraba debería de hacer algo para ayudarla-No creo que debas interferir por ella-esa voz sorprendió a Quirón

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Anabeeth lo único que necesita es hablar con mi hermano para que solucionen las cosas sin dudas sé que Harry aceptara hablar con ella

Quirón se sorprendió bastante por eso nunca había visto así a Dionisio parecía más maduro que antes-Me sorprendes bastante mi viejo amigo, pero por lo que veo tienes razón

Sin más ellos siguieron hablando mientras miraba a los semidioses entrenando, las cosas con Luna y Thalía era diferentes ellas pudieron congeniar fácilmente, de hecho esta misma se sorprendió de las habilidades que tiene Luna

-Me sorprendes bastante Luna-dijo Thalía un poco jadeando habían iniciado el entrenamiento con arco y espada pero no se imaginó que esta ya los hubiera dominado

-Lo mismo digo Thalía eres una buena contrincante-menciono del mismo modo ella jadeando un poco

-Podemos dejar esta falsa que estamos hechas polvo y practicar enserio-dijo alegre- Serás la primera en ver mi poder cuando voy enserio

Sin más en la mano de Thalía apareció un escudo y una lanza, mientras Luna en ambas manos apareció sus espadas cortas, ambas al momento de aparecer sus armas volvieron a estar como si nada les hubiera pasado antes

-Digo lo mismo querida Thalía, pero creo que lo principal es crear un barrera no quiero que nuestros poderes los puedan sentir los demás-hablo Luna con un movimiento de mano un campo de energía rodeo a ambas y una extensa cantidad de terrero

En otro lugar más alejado se encontraban Draco y Jason en las misma condiciones ambos estaban rodeados en un por un campo de energía, Draco traía en su mano a su alabada y Jason estaba con su espada en su mano

-Veo que sabes luchar bien Draco-hablo Jason viendo al otro el cual como el no parecía cansado

-Me alegro saber qué piensas eso de mí, parece que le tendré que dar gracias tanto Tío Ares como Tía Atenea por haberme entrenado-menciono con una sonrisa burlona viendo como Jason se quedaba callado y con los ojos abiertos

-Es enserio te enseñaron lo Dioses de la Guerra-hablo incrédulo, viendo como Draco asentía con la cabeza- ¡Eso es trampa!...-dijo con un puchero haciendo reír a Draco

-Lo siento pero no es trampa, ellos decidieron que debíamos aprendernos a defender en caso en que no cantáramos con nuestras varitas…..creo que ya sabes porque ¿no?

-Me temo que sí, me contaron un poco de la vida que tuvo mi hermanito-dijo triste- Quiero saber más pero me temo que descubra más cosas que no me gustaran

Draco cambio su semblante a uno igual que Jason- Jason estas interesado en saber lo que vivió Harry antes de llegar a Hogwarts así como lo que vivió hasta hace unas semanas atrás-hablo serio- Se cómo Luna que quieres proteger a Harry pero sino conoces su pasado no sabrás como poder ayudarlo

Jason estuvo pensando un momento dándose cuenta que lo que decia Draco era cierto si quería proteger a su hermano debía saber su pasado para así poder ayudarlo- Sí, quiero proteger a mi hermanito –hablo decidido, Draco sonrió ya que no pudo detectar mentiras en sus palabras

Sin más desaparecieron sus armas junto con el campo de energía y se sentaron en el piso debajo de un árbol, pues Draco tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Jason, solo esperaba que Harry se pudiera abrir más con las personas como lo era antes

Con Percy y Harry ellos estaban entrenando solo que por pedido del primero que quería saber que tan bueno era su hermano estaban entrenando en el fondo del lago que estaba aún lado de su cabaña

Ambos podían moverse demasiado rápido a pesar de estar bajo el agua sorprendiendo un poco a Percy, estaba ansioso de saber que más podría hacer su hermano, se preguntó mentalmente en porque esos chicos jugaron con los sentimientos de su hermanito cuando él pudo ver que los sentimientos que tenía una vez que conocían a las personas y se volvían sus amigos o en este caso sus hermanos como los conoció a ellos, era puros y sin malicia ni codicia

Le costaba creer que alguien pudo haber dañado de ese modo a su hermano pero por lo que pudo hablar con su padre anoche lo que les conto Nico era verdad e incluso le dijo todo lo que le había pasado también como conoció a Apolo y lo que pudo averiguar Apolo de este mientras estaba en ese mundo mágico

-Harry dejemos esta para mañana sino se hará mas tarde y te podrías enfermar cuando saliéramos a la superficie-Percy pudo ver el puchero que hizo su hermano como protesta pero le dio una mirada de que estaba hablando enserio así que este resignado subió nadando así la superficie

-Eres un aguafiestas Percy-dijo Harry viendo a su hermano

-Nada de eso, vamos hasta la orilla para descansar además que creo que ya es hora del almuerzo y no acepto un no-dijo serio el también podía ser serio cuando la situación ameritaba

Nadaron hasta la orilla donde salieron ambos una vez que salieron vieron que su ropa estaba seca del mismo modo que su armadura, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Harry era que había una persona caminado por ahí

-¿Percy quien crees que sea?-pregunto Harry viendo a su hermano

Percy suspiro antes de contestarle- Recuerdas a la chica que viste cuando llegaste por primera vez aquí

-La chica que decia que la había ofendido-dijo un poco dudoso

-Si ella, pues veras ella es Anabeeth Chase una buena amiga mía como de Jason, Thalía y Nico, pero después de lo que paso cuando te presentaron los gemelos ella se veía un poco preocupada y nerviosa

-Ya veo, creo entender lo que le pasa pero quiero que sepas que no estoy enojado ni molesto por cómo me trato

-Pero…

-Percy déjame continuar…..bien veras algunas persona siempre me han tratado como su amigo o compañero solo para utilizarme, estoy alegre por decirlo así de que alguien me trate de manera normal o diferente, por decirlo así me gustan las personas que me dicen lo que piensan en la cara en vez de andar hablando a mis espaldas…además creo que lo que paso es que hubo un malentendido entre nosotros

-¿Malentendido?

-Cuándo conocí a Draco en una tiendas de túnicas en el mundo mágico me lleve muy bien con él, pero cuando lo volví a encontrar cuando llegamos a Hogwarts hubo un malentendido entre nosotros haciendo que nos distanciáramos y tuviéramos varios enfrentamiento

-¿Eso es imposible parecen amigos de toda la vida?-hablo sorprendido Percy

-Bueno…..el malentendido fue que yo defendí al mi ex amigo de Draco, ese día él se comportó muy maleducado con él, pues no sabía por qué lo había hecho así que me le enfrente a Draco desde entonces empezó haber cierta rivalidad entre nosotros hasta hace unas semanas atrás que descubrió todo el engaño en el cual vivía, descubrí que Draco solo quería protegerme de esas personas y yo como un idiota lo rechace lastimándolo en el proceso, desde esas semanas hemos estado tratando de reparar la relación de amigos que hubiéramos tenido si viera escuchado a Draco y me hubiera alejado de Ron y Hermione….si solo lo hubiera escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado, no me hubiera tenido que enterarme que solo me usaban para ganar fama y dinero, que de verdad nunca les importe que para ellos solo era una cuenta en Gringotts a la cual querían tener acceso así como a los profesores ellos se me acercaban por la misma razón algunos solo se acercaban ami con intenciones de manipularme y poner a su favor

Eso le sorprendió un poco a Percy no pensó que Harry y Draco tuvieran un pasado así él estaba pensado que ellos eran amigos desde que se conocieron pero pareciera que no fue así, se sentía mal de que su hermano pasara eso, pero tenía razón Harry talvez se debía a un malentendido como paso con Draco el cual pensaba que lo odiaba pero era todo lo contrario el solo quería que se mantuviera alejado de esos supuestos amigos para que no le hicieran daño

-Me sorprende mucho hermanito, me hace sentir orgulloso de que puedas darle la cara al mundo a pesar de todo lo que has tenido que vivir-hablo Percy abrazando a Harry el cual correspondió al abrazo, trato de contener una que otra lagrima traicionera pues aún le dolía pensar que solo para ellos fue un simple juego, cuando este ya estuvo calmado se separó de su hermano

-Gracias Percy, por escucharme

-De nada hermanito, pero dime estas seguro quieres que hable con ella para que puedan conocerse y arreglar este malentendido

-Si te pido que le digas que quiero hablar quiero poder llevarme bien con los del campamento, quiero hacer amigos en los que pueda confiar, quiero hacer verdaderos amigos como lo son Draco y Luna, como lo son Thalía, Jason, Nico y Tú ya que a pesar de que son mi hermanos yo también los veo como amigos en los que puedo confiar

Percy estaba tan enternecido de escuchar eso que volvió abrazar a su hermanito, antes de revolverle el cabello-Bien pequeño principito vámonos que los demás nos deben estar esperando

Harry volvió hacer un puchero-Nada de principito dime solo Harry o hermanito no me gusta que mi amigos me llamen principito y menos si son mi familia

-Bien hermanito vamos nos deben estar esperando-sin más ambos hermanos se fueron del lago para buscar a sus demás amigos o familia


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 6: Ten confianza en uno mismo**

-Si te pido que le digas que quiero hablar quiero poder llevarme bien con los del campamento, quiero hacer amigos en los que pueda confiar, quiero hacer verdaderos amigos como lo son Draco y Luna, como lo son Thalía, Jason, Nico y Tú ya que a pesar de que son mi hermanos yo también los veo como amigos en los que puedo confiar

Percy estaba tan enternecido de escuchar eso que volvió abrazar a su hermanito, antes de revolverle el cabello-Bien pequeño principito vámonos que los demás nos deben estar esperando

Harry volvió hacer un puchero-Nada de principito dime solo Harry o hermanito no me gusta que mi amigos me llamen principito y menos si son mi familia

-Bien hermanito vamos nos deben estar esperando-sin más ambos hermanos se fueron del lago para buscar a sus demás amigos o familia

Caminaron un rato antes de que encontraran a sus amigos también estaba Nico y un chico que pudo ver que estaba colgado del cuello de su hermano Jason, este vio a Harry y se separó de Jason para ponerse enfrente del mientras extendía su mano – Leo Valdez un gusto

Harry tomo la mano-Harry Di Olimpo, solo Harry-ambos parecían que estaban en sintonía ya que se pudieron fácilmente

-Espero poder llevarnos bien-hablo Leo

-Digo lo mismo

Los hermanos de este como sus amigos veian esto complacidos, cuando terminaron de las presentaciones fueron al comedor donde todos estaban esperando ver donde se sentaría el chico para la sorpresa de unos fue que se fue a su mesa la cual había aparecido ayer esta se ilumino y el brillo fue cesando dejando solo los símbolos marcados en esta algunos se les quedaba viendo pudieron apreciar que Harry comía de una manera un poco distinta a ella ya que ellos se habían acostumbrados de forma un poco ruda y normal pero la forma en que comía Harry los chicos los dejo sorprendidos

Algunos pudieron ver que los tres novatos se comportaban como nobles haciendo que se acordaran que los gemelos vivían de Inglaterra pero vivían en el Olimpo, se preguntaron si el príncipe vivió un tiempo en Inglaterra o siempre estuvo en el Olimpo y si era así porque nunca lo habían visto antes, otra cosa que los sorprendió es que ellos no hacia ofrenda a sus padres se preguntaron entonces como los veneraban

Cuando los chicos terminaron su almuerzo salieron del comedor seguidos de los hermanos de Harry y Leo los cuales estaban ansiosos de ver esa ropa de piel de dragón y demás que podía soportar cualquier tipo de clima y ataque, estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a las cabañas de los chicos Leo se sorprendió al ver las dos cabañas y las dos criaturas que estaban en los establos los cuales estaban cerca de dichas cabañas

Ya que tanto el Grifo como el Pegaso no querían separarse de Harry por suerte para el tanto Ophis como Hedwig quisieron quedarse en las cabañas y explorar "asegurar el perímetro" para que vieran que no hubiera peligro para el pelinegro ambos rubios

-Esto es increíble-fue lo único que pudo decir Leo cuando vio las dos cabañas

-Si fue lo mismo que dijimos nosotros-mencionaron un poco apenados los tres novatos

Sin más Harry invito, a pasar a sus hermanos y a Leo tenía un presentimiento de que se volverían amigos muy pronto, cuando ya todos entraron fueron conducidos por Luna hasta la sala de estar donde esperarían unos minutos a Harry y Draco mientras ambos chicos iban por sus cosas, Leo como todos los demás estaban maravillados ya que solo pudieron ver el comedor pero la sala así como el resto les sorprendió era una combinación entre algo renacentista o clásico con algo moderno, lo que les llamo más la atención fue la chimenea que tenía la cabaña por lo que pudieron darse cuenta es que era bastante grande lo suficiente para que una persona entrara en ella pero no preguntaron sus padres les comentaron un poco sobre los métodos de transporte que utilizaban algunos magos

Un rato después de que los chicos estuvieran tomando té y bocadillos que aparecieron en la mesa, eso al principio sorprendió a Leo pero se mantuvo al margen sorprendiendo a Jason que conocía muy bien a Leo y sabía que era muy difícil que pasara eso. Cuando Draco y Harry volvieron a la sala pudieron ver que ya todos estaban más calmados y tranquilos así que pusieron la ropa en una pequeña mesa la cual tenía un par de libros que Harry anteriormente había leído

Luna quien percibió desde que entraron a sus hermano y tío hablo-Veo que ya llegaron chicos, ¿trajeron las cosas?-pregunto un poco ansiosa

Los demás que hasta ahora se habían concentrado en su taza de té voltearon a ver a los recién llegados-De verdad creen que sea buena idea-pregunto algo temeroso Jason ya que a él no le gustaría ver dañado a Leo ni a ninguno de sus hermanos o familiares como los eran Harry, Luna y Draco

Harry pudo darse cuenta y percibió un poco lo que estaba pensado Jason así que trato de aliviar ña preocupación de su hermano-No hay problema como te dijimos antes, estas ropas-las ropa que estaban en la mesa fueron directo a su manos haciendo que Leo abriera sus ojos de par en par, no es que fuera raro pero es que eso solo lo hacían los bendecidos o hijos de Hécate, al instante recordó que él era el Príncipe del Olimpo por lo cual tendrían una que otra habilidad de cada uno de ellos así que lo volvió a dejar pasar

A Luna, Draco y Harry sorprendió que Leo no haya querido preguntar nada así que el había escuchado que habían varios hijos de Hécate por lo cual supuso que talvez pensaron que era un bendecido por la misma aunque claro era verdad ya que ella ayudo a su "nacimiento" dándole un poco de magia pero con la magia que heredo de sus padres adoptivos esta la cual era poderosa y fuerte se hizo aún más fuerte, potente, peligrosa y sobre todo aún más poderosa de lo que era antes – Bien como decia hace unos minutos estas ropas están encantadas o hechizadas como lo quieran ver para proteger al portador así como ellas misma tiene la función parecida aun armadura con la diferencia que esta es más resistente y soporta el cambio de temperatura y demás-decia Harry viendo como sus hermanos prestaban mucha atención como si fueran niños pequeños que les estas contado un cuento o historia, cuando termino de decirle lo básico y los tipos de ropa que había en el mundo mágico

-Sino mal recuerdo creo que hay una parte mágica también en estados unidos pero no estoy muy seguro-hablo Luna algo seria su padre de pequeños los llevaba a varios lugares y ella recordaba vagamente que hace tiempo les habían dicho que si existen lugares mágicos en todos los países del mundo pero las más grandes son la comunidad inglesa, escocesa, francesa, búlgara y parte del norte de Rusia como de corea del norte del viejo continente pero como había escuchado había varias comunidades solo más pequeñas en el resto del mundo o simplemente en otro lugares a esos dones se les llamaba de otra forma como en el sur de África

Los demás estaban impactados por esas sociedades las cuales son mantenidas en el anonimato- Queda claro que cualquiera que diga esto a otras personas sin nuestro permiso sufrirán por ello-decia serio Draco

-No se preocupen-hablo Harry- Es solo que si dicen lo que les contamos su lengua se enredara dolorosamente si tratas de decirlo

Los demás asintieron antes de que Percy hablara-Pero si está prohibido saber de su mundo ¿porque nos los cuentan?...

-Muy fácil hermano pues ustedes ya saben de nuestra comunidad por parte de nuestros padres ¿no es así?-hablo algo divertido Harry viendo como reaccionaban sus hermanos- Antes que digan algo no estoy enojado pero viera sido más fácil que me preguntaran a mí en vez de pedirle a nuestros padres que les dijeran….además ustedes también se mantienen en el anonimato como los magos y demás criaturas mágicas como mitológicas

Con forme a lo que estuvo viviendo Harry en el Olimpo descubrir lo que era el verdadero significado de ser querido iba poco a poco olvidándose del pasado quedando solo como una huella o macha en su pasado pero de lo que estaba seguro era de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se encontraran de nuevo en Hogwarts con todos

-Bien dejando eso que tal si vemos lo que les estábamos diciendo-decia Luna señalando a la ropa la cual parecía nueva

Todos asintieron pues estaban muy emocionados sin más la ropa fue levitando mientras por Luna mientras que Draco estaba apuntando su mano a la ropa la cual cuando estuvo enfrente del, de la palma de este salió una ráfaga de fuego la cual impacto a la ropa cuando termino de dispersarse el humo y la llama la ropa estaba como nueva como si nada le hubiera pasado dejando a los chicos con los ojos bien abiertos como platos mientras tenían su quijada hasta el piso

-Que les parece-hablo Luna dando pequeños saltitos viendo a los demás

-Solo…

-No sé qué decir…

-Simplemente increíble….

-Es genial….

Ninguno tenía palabras para hablar acaban de ver que era increíble esa ropa que los chicos traían-Dime Harry de que piel de animal es esa ropa-hablo curioso Leo viendo al mencionado

Harry intercambio miradas con Luna, dejando excluido a Draco el cual solo bufo- La ropa está hecha de piel de Dragón es una de las pocas prendas que los nobles y aurores generalmente usan, sino mal recuerdo también la piel de basilisco en uno de los materiales un poco más raros para hacer lo mismo que con la de los dragónes

Los hermanos de Harry como Leo no estaban entendiendo hasta que de pronto algo paso por su cabeza el primero en abrir los ojos pues todos los tenían cerrados mientras estaban pensado fue Nico- Ya entiendo pero es que acaso es muy difícil y caro conseguir esta ropa-menciono Nico mientras tomaba la ropa entre sus manos

-Los hechizos son algo más ¿cómo le dice ustedes más barato? ya que pueden encantar cualquier ropa pero sirve mejor en la ropa de criaturas poderosas o fuertes, la cual es más cara que el resto de ropa que puedes conseguir

Los chicos no estaban entendiendo pero estaban seguros que los tres novatos les darían más vuelta a las cosas- Un Galeón vale 17 Sickles, un Sickle vale 29 Knuts lo que hace que un Galeón valga 493 Knuts-hablo Draco haciendo que Luna y Harry rodaron sus ojos

Draco trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo porque las reacciones que tuvieron fueron mejores que las que tenían antes-No estoy muy seguro si la información que les di fue suficiente pero si quieren pueden venir con nosotros el día que vayamos a comprar nuestras cosas al callejón Diagon-volvió hablar Draco viendo a los hermanos de Harry

Los chicos lo estuvieron pensado antes de aceptar pues después de todo querían conocer un poco más sobre el mundo mágico ya que les llamo mucho la atención- Si nos gustaría además quien dice puede ser divertido después de todo-hablo Nico

Percy ladeo la cabeza un poco mientras ponía su mano en su mentón-Oye hermanito crees que ese lugar….creo que se llama ¿gringots? o ¿grintons?, no estoy muy seguro

-Gringotts queras decir-hablo Harry viendo como Percy asentía

-Veo que si pero que pasa o que asuntos tienes con el Banco-hablo Draco

-Crees que en ese lugar nos puedan cambiar nuestro dinero por dinero mágico….

Thalía, Jason y Nico entendieron lo que quería decir Percy- Ya veo es cierto como no había pensado en eso después de todo tenemos esas cuentas desde hace un par de años-hablo Jason

-No estamos entendiendo-hablo Luna

-Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres a cada quien les dio una cuenta porque según ellos los hijos de los Tres Grandes no deben trabajar en cosas de mortales, la tenemos desde hace un par de años y el dinero se deposita cada mes así que queríamos ver si podemos cambiar el nuestro por dinero mágico, después de todo no todos los días podemos ir al mundo mágico

-Mi querido Príncipe parece que ni en tierras mortales pueden dejar de preocuparse por ti-hablo divertido Draco señalando el objeto que estaba aún lado de los libros de Harry

-Pero si hace un momento no había nada-Harry se acercó por curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaba señalando Draco, el objeto era una tarjetita de plástico- Entonces supongo que ustedes también tiene una igual no-hablo mostrando la tarjeta de crédito

Los chicos rieron un poco antes de asentir-Parece que padre no quiere que trabajes tu tampoco, más siendo el Príncipe del Olimpo-hablo Thalía mientras hacía suspirar a Harry y que rieran Draco y Luna

-Agradezco el gesto pero parece que no se acuerdan que sigo siendo "rico" por lo que me heredaron mis padres mágicos o adoptivos, sigo sin estar seguro de como se dice-menciono algo incómodo pues esto de tener primero dos padres mágicos o mortales y luego pasar a ser hijo de Tres Dioses estaba un poco de locos pero tenía que seguir acostumbrarse a su nueva vida

-Puedes decir padre Harry ellos te adoptaron de manera mágica eres su hijo ante la magia y los demás ya sea ante las criaturas o mortales, es por eso que sigues teniendo el título de Lord Potter como su fortuna en todo caso me temo que eso no es más que la punta del iceberg te recuerdo que la familia Malfoy del mismo modo que la familia Potter tiene siglos de existencia y varios títulos por vasalles, que puede que tú todavía no sepas de su existencia así que dudo que seas simplemente rico ya que la familia Potter de por si era una de las familias más ricas así que no me sorprende que esto te pasara

Harry volvió a suspirar antes de que volviera hablar- Recuérdame pasar por Gringotts cuando vayamos al Callejón Diagon no quiero tener más sorpresas-volteo a ver a Luna, la cual dio una sonrisita

Los hermanos del nombrado así como su nuevo amigo estaban con los ojos abiertos-Eras rico antes sin saber de la existencia de los Dioses-exclamo Leo, Harry asintió Leo ya no soporto más cosas así que esta ves si se desmayo

-¡Es enserio! Les dijimos y contamos la mayor parte del mundo mágico y se desmaya por eso…

-Draco te podrías calmar sino recuerdas fue noticia tras noticia así que con eso ultimo hiciste que su nervios y demás estallara-le regaño Luna por ser demasiado cruel y no entender que no todos pueden aceptar las cosas fácilmente

-Pero es enserio les tengo que devolver esto a papa Zeus-hablo Harry

Thalía suspiro-Créeme al principio lo intente pero nos salían con las misma cosas, más me dieron esa tarjeta sabiendo que soy una amazona que no la necesita ahora dime hermanito crees que te la acepten devuelta cuando tu viniste a terminar tus estudios y demás en el mundo humano antes de volver al Olimpo

Los chicos se vieron a los ojos entre ellos ante de pasar a ver a su hermanito-No solo ella, nosotros no las necesitamos pero cada vez que se las tratábamos de regresar nos salían con varias cosas y cuando a veces las dejábamos en un lugar donde ellos las pudieran ver y tomar simplemente nos las regresaban-hablo Nico

Harry pudo ver que sus hermanos no mentían además en el poco tiempo que estuvo con sus padres pudo ver que estos eran muy sobreprotectores y demasiado nervioso más en el caso de papa Poseidón el cual era el que más se preocupaba de los tres

-En todo caso te chantajearan para que la aceptes, con el pretexto que si no la aceptas significa que ya no lo quieres-hablo Percy siempre era el mismo método que Poseidón utilizaba con el cuándo no había otros Dioses espiando

-Está bien entiendo la conservare no quiero que me digan que no los quiero cuando es todo lo contrario y me han mostrado un nuevo mundo no se compara con el mundo en el cual estaba-decia algo melancólico

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses estaban mirando en el centro de la sala de reuniones una imagen frotante hecha de nubes la cual mostraba lo que estaba pasando en el mundo humano

-En verdad has hecho eso-hablo Zeus mirando a Poseidón

-Hermano creme cuando le digo hago eso o me comporto de ese modo Percy me hace cualquier favor que quiera con tal de que no este así-decia divertido con un toque de malicia

-Dejando eso de lado no creen que deberían dejar de estar espiándolo-hablo Hera viendo a los Tres Dioses los cuales se estaban concentrado en la imagen que no se acordaban que estaban en un reunión

-No, no queremos que alguien lo vuelva a alejar de nosotros-hablo Zeus, Poseidón y Hades al unísono sacando una risita a los Dioses presentes

-Padre sé que tienes razón en que no quieres que alguien vuelva a lastimar a nuestro hermano pero sabes que esto podría molestarlo por invadir de ese modo su privacidad-los demás asintieron con lo que dijo Apolo

-Es lo mismo que pasa con mis hijos ellos tiene sus habitaciones pero esos lugares a pesar de estar en mi templo no entro por respeto a su privacidad y en todo caso el tiempo en que estuvo aquí con Luc y conmigo para pasar a sus habitaciones pedía permiso. Ya que quiero llevarme bien con mis hijos, si estoy preocupado pero confió en que pueden hacerse cargo ya en todo caso los objetos que tiene si les llegara a pasar algo podrían dichos objetos aparecerlos en mi templo-hablo serio eso nadien lo espero estaba pensado con más serenidad y tranquilidad que antes

Los Dioses no sabían que decir pues lo que decia Apolo era cierto suspiraron antes de asentir y volver con la reunión, pero entre Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se miraron entre si pues respetarían su privacidad pero si era alguien que lo pudiera vigilar tenían que contactar con la Ophis estaban seguros que ella les ayudaría a proteger a Harry ya que algo no les daba buena espina

 **Mundo Humano**

En el mundo mágico más en concreto en la madriguera Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy eran los únicos que estaban en la madriguera pues George, Fred, Charley, Bill y Arthur no estaban en la casa por lo cual ellos lo aprovecharon para que nadien los escuchara

-Dime Dumbledore, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo el mocoso Potter debería estar con nosotros lo suficiente para que todos pudiéramos utilizar y quitarle todo con las pociones de control y Armortentia que le daría a partir de este verano

Dumbledore suspiro pero tenía que fingir por ahora, luego podría deshacerse de esos estorbos – Estoy de acuerdo en eso Molly pero muggles-dijo con asco-Mandaran al mocoso a un Campamento Militar para deshacerse del durante el verano, mientras ellos estaban de vacaciones

-Esos….pero yo pensé que alguien los estaba vigilando

-Es correcto alguien los estaba vigilando pero parece que cuando hubo un cambio de guardia los imbéciles muggles pudieron hacer su movimiento, me mandaron una carta donde me advierten que si los molestamos o sacamos al mocoso del campamento arruinando así su verano le dirán todo-ahora todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos

-Como se atreven esa maldita squib salió igual de detestable que Lily Potter no comprendo cómo es que la aceptaron-dijo dándole una indirecta a Dumbledore

-Recuerda que en ese tiempo Molly aún no era el director sino viera impedido que eso o la boda con James Potter-tenía que cuidar sus palabras porque sabía que la sangre sucia que estaba con ellos podría decir algo- Mis muchachos no se preocupen pronto tendremos todo de ese mocoso y cuando derrote a Voldemort tendrá más en ese momento podremos hacer nuestro movimiento, no es así mi pequeña Ginny-decia con una sonrisa que convenció a la mayoría excepto a Hermione y Ron ellos sabían que debían cuidarse del viejo ya que él, quiera quitarles su herencia.

En otro lugar muy alejado de la madriguera se podría ver en una enorme mansión a Apolo y Lucius junto con Narcissa los cuales estaban hablando para que ver si podrían tratar de que Sirius el padrino de Harry pudiera tener el juicio que le negaron hace ya 14 años

Narcissa estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que le habían contado claro que antes de que le dijeran, Apolo le pidió que jurara por el Rio Estigio que nadien sabría quién era el hermano de Apolo, ni su condición

-Ya veo entonces es por eso que Sirius se escapó antes de que lo condenaran al Beso del Dementor-decia pensativa Narcissa mientras Apolo y Lucius asentían con la cabeza-Entiendo si puedo solicitar que le traten de dar un juicio, pero para eso tendría que contactar con Amelia Bones y necesitamos que encuentren a Sirius para poder protegerlo hasta el juicio, ante de que alguien lo encuentre y lo entregue el ministerio

-En eso tienes razón Narcissa pero recuerda que si vamos hacer nuestros movimientos debemos tener cuidado para que nadien ni el Señor Tenebroso ni La orden sede cuenta, ya que podrían estropear los planes

Ante eso tanto Apolo y Narcissa asintieron pues lo que decían Lucius era verdad ahora lo que tenían que hacer era proteger la identidad de Harry al menos hasta que el decida reversarlo por si solo

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Apolo y Lucius regresaron al Olimpo donde tendrían que seguir planeando y verificando más cosas, pues el que ayudaría a que pasara las cosas como tenían que ser era Apolo, el seria el abogado de Sirius ya que era una manera de ayudar a la personas que estuvo cuidando de su hermanito sin tener que revelar la existencia de los Dioses al mundo

En el campamento mestizo los tres novatos estaban divirtiéndose en el lago que estaba cerca de sus cabañas con los hermanos de Harry. Ya que les habían dado la tarde libre a todos los del campamento ellos lo aprovecharon para que todos pudieran convivir un poco

En la orilla del lago sentado en el muelle estaban Percy y Harry hablando mientras veian como los demás jugaban- Percy ¿pudiste hablar con Annabeth?-pregunto Harry él quería arreglar las cosas lo antes posible ya que pudo ver a la chica y se veía un poco mal

Percy asintio él y había vuelto hablar para que Annabeth se disculpara y pudieran arreglar el malentendido que tuvieron antes, cuando este le conto el motivo del que su hermanito quería hablar con ella, esta estaba bastante sorprendida pero a la vez él pudo ver que estaba entre algo nerviosa y preocupada

-Sí, ya hable con Annabeth solo que sigue estando un poco nerviosa y preocupada sobre lo que le querrás decir-Percy vio que su hermano no estaba entendiendo- Piensa que talvez que no quieres arreglar las cosas sino darle una lección por meterse contigo

Harry abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo Percy para luego recomponerse y fruncir el ceño molesto- Yo no haría eso-menciono Harry haciendo que Percy riera porque parecía un puchero-No te rías- murmuro por lo bajo Harry pero fue lo suficiente para que Percy no oyera

-Lo siento pero es que parecía un puchero en vez de estar molesto-eso hizo que Harry volviera fruncir el ceño pero fallando en el intento- Bien dejemos de reír-alcanzo a escuchar que Harry volvía a murmurar algo-Como decia ella está preocupada pero de todos modos acepto hablar contigo ya que padre y los tíos no quieren, que muchas personas sepan dónde están estas cabañas…..Zeus le dijo a padre que no querían que te molestaran a su vez el me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible del mismo modo que Thalía, Jason y Nico para que no los molestaran

-Ya veo, lamento causarte problemas…..-hablo Harry ante de ser interrumpido por su hermano

-No causar problemas-hablo mientras frotaba la cabeza de su hermano como un niño- Bien por ese motivo considere que talvez se podrían reunir esta noche en la fogata con todos los del campamento, como veo que eso es todo porque no vamos con los demás-hablo Percy y Harry asintio

Los demás estaban viendo desde lejos a los dos hermanos pero tanto Draco y Luna como los demás hermanos de Harry habían intuido de que se trataba esa conversación, una vez que vieron que los dos ya estaban de regreso comenzaron a llamarlos para que ellos también se uniera

Después de un rato en que todos estuvieron jugando y divirtiéndose entre sí como si fueran niños volvieron a las cabañas donde estaban ya preparados varios aperitivos y también un cambio de ropa, una vez que ya se hubieran cambiado y comido algo se fueron en dirección a la fogata

Cuando llegaron algunos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata sentados en troncos de árboles los cuales funcionaban como bancas pero lo que se pudieron dar cuenta era que también se estaban acomodados conforme a las cabañas que eran

En el momento en que unos vieron quienes venían a sentarse se quedaron viéndolos pero no se acercaban a saludar o presentarse, viendo que a ellos no se les acercaban los chicos tuvieron que separarse Draco se fue a sentar cerca de los hijos de Ares, Harry se fue a sentar cerca de los hijos de Atenea y Luna se fue a sentarse cerca de los hijos de Hermes, sus hermanos de Harry estaban sorprendidos de como en poco tiempo los tres ya estaban hablando con algunos campistas de las cabañas que eligieron estar cerca, Leo estaba del mismo modo que Jason pues se estaba preocupando de que nadien aún se hubiera cercado a hablar con ellos

Con Harry las cosas estaban bien pues pudo conocer un poco más a los hijos de Atenea que al principio cuando lo vieron tuvieron miedo pero después de que se presentaran las cosas ya se habían calmado, pero faltaba arreglar algo con uno de ellos que lo estaba mirando desde el momento en que llego

-¿Tú debes ser Annabeth?-pregunto Harry viendo a la chica sentada un poco alejada de todos pero cerca de sus hermanos

La mencionada se sorprendió cuando vio al príncipe acercase a ella, no cabe duda que tenía miedo pero pudo ver en esos ojos color verde esmeralda que el chico estaba muy tranquilo así que con todo el valor que reunió hablo-Si yo soy Annabeth

-Creo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí no es cierto-hablo muy tranquilo Harry viendo a la chica, aún por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios pues era la primera vez que podía hablar con alguien sin que esta conversación tuviera algo oculto como siempre le había pasado desde que llego a Hogwarts- Pero dejando eso te encuentras bien te noto algo pálida

La chica pudo ver que en los ojos del chico se veian preocupación- Estoy bien gracias por preguntar y respondiendo a la otra pregunta si Percy me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-vio como Harry asentía con la cabeza en forma de respuesta-Antes que hablemos creo que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento cuando llegaste al campamento

-Un momento yo no bien con la intención de….-hablo Harry pero Annabeth lo interrumpió

-Por favor déjame terminar….como decia te debo una disculpa por haberte tratado así cuando llegaste sé que talvez pensaras que me disculpo contigo por interés o por miedo pero déjame aclararte que lo hago porque sé que estuvo mal, que me comporte como una pesada niña malcriada sin sí quera conocerte o conocer tus motivos por los cuales traías así a esa lechuza nívea

-Entiendo pero….-de nuevo fue callado por la chica la cual bajo su cara para que nadien le pudiera ver la cara

Suspiro no sabía si decir esto podría arreglar las cosas con aquel joven más cuando lo trato de ese modo tan pretensioso y malcriado, ya que en el poco tiempo que lo estuvo viendo era todo lo contrario esperaba que en algún momento pudieran volverse amigos o por lo menos conocidos si es que el otro chico deseaba que así fueran las cosas- Veras sé que esto sonara un poco infantil más teniendo 16 años pero tuve celos, celos estúpidos por ver que tu podrías acercarte a una lechuza o animal sin que estos te atacaran o se alejaran de ti, algo que yo siempre he deseado desde que era niña pero no es posible, es por eso que me dieron celos de ver que tu podrías tener algo que yo siempre he querido y deseado pero como lo había dicho no es posible

Harry estaba escuchando lo que decia la chica, pero le sorprendió que tuviera celos de el-Ya veo pero porque celos, el que debía tenerlos seria yo-murmuro lo último, eso llamo la atención de Annabeth pero decidió no preguntar pues no tenía derecho- Déjame preguntarte no sabes el motivo por el cual quería hablar contigo-esta negó con la cabeza- Bueno veras el motivo que tenía era hacer lo mismo que tu quería arreglar este malentendido que surgió cuando llegue con Hedwig y Ophis, ya sabía que talvez esto se trataba de un error algo parecido, sé que no eres mala eso se puedo ver a simple vista más cuando estas con tus amigos o hermanos que a pesar de ser de diferentes padre son familia y una familia como lo son tanto los amigos se cuida y protege y puedo ver que tú eres así

La chica trataba de procesar lo que Harry estaba diciendo pero no pudo dejar salir una sonrisa ante lo que había dicho Harry, la cual no pasó desapercibida para este- Entiendo talvez sea verdad a pesar de aparentar ser alguien fría soy todo lo contrario ya que debo mantener una….

-Debes mantener una máscara o imagen, para evitar que alguien piense que eres debil, alguien que puedo ser manipulado fácilmente, más que nada para evitar sentirte insegura ante los demás ¿El que dirán? o ¿Lo que pensaran de ti?, no es cierto-hablo una voz desde la espalda de ambos la cual pudieron ver que era Luna y Draco los cuales se acercaban a donde estaban ellos

-Pero como…-la chica trataba de articular alguna palabra pero fue negada por la mirada de ambos rubios

Luna rio un poco ante de responder- Porque nosotros somos….o tenemos que ser así-decia con una voz más seria pero la vez se notaba que estaba triste-Aunque no nos guste esa es nuestra verdadera realidad…

Annabeth se quedó callada ante esa respuesta-Nosotros tenemos que ser así tenemos que dar una imagen frente a las personas solo y el único momento en el cual se nos puede permitir mostrar que tenemos sentimientos o algún tipo de emoción es en privado o con nuestra familia pero únicamente es cuando estamos en la mansión, fuera de esta tenemos que aparentar ser alguien diferente-hablo Draco serio, los que pudieron escucharlo los cuales fueron solo los hermanos de Harry y Leo, abrieron la boca sorprendidos ante esa revelación

Annabeth sintió que después de tanto tiempo podría confiar en alguien ciegamente no es que no pudiera confiar en los chicos sino que ella temía no poder cumplir lo que ellos esperaban de ella más con la traición de Luke, eso fue lo que ella más temió que alguien la volviera a traicionar así más cuando ella lo amaba incondicionalmente, poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas fueron brotando de sus ojos

Harry quien estaba viendo pudo verse un poco reflejado en ella poco a poco se acercó hasta envolverla en un abrazo para que se tranquilizara- Puedo ver que pasaste por algo muy similar a lo que viví hasta hace algún tiempo…pero déjame decirte sé que es difícil y costara tiempo olvidarse, pero recuerda nunca te des por vencido ya que hay personas que te esperan, personas que te quiere y darían todo para que tu estuvieras bien-le decia al oído mientras ella se escondía en el cuello de este, ocultando así su cara de todas las personas que los estuvieron escuchando y viendo los demás aparte de sus hermanos no pudieron ver ni escuchar nada de lo que habían estado hablando

Los gemelos que estaban viendo a Harry como abrazaba a Annabeth tuvieron ciertas visiones de una joven rubia más pequeña de ojos grises pero más oscuros y un rubio con ojos azules que aparentaba ser de la misma edad que la niña, sin poder evitarlo las imágenes fueron llegando cuando terminaron de tener esas visiones se acercaron hasta donde estaba Harry y la chica para reconfortarla un poco, esta después de unos minutos ya estaba un poco mejor pero muy apenada por haber actuado de ese modo- Gracias y lamento lo que paso hace unos días, pero que nos ser amigos o llevarnos bien si ustedes quieren-a lo cual los tres novatos asintieron con una sonrisa

Todos jadearon cuando vieron a Annabeth comportándose de ese modo, Thalía por una parte estaba contenta de que su amiga volviera hacer como era antes de que llegaran al campamento, la gente se fue retirando dejando solo algunos en el la fogata, después fue el turno de Harry, Draco y Luna los cuales se fueron a sus cabañas para que pudiera descansar

A la mañana siguiente los chicos ya estaban parados y listo para comenzar el día, Harry como Draco y Luna estaban emocionados ya que hoy les tocaba entrenar en arco, montar a caballo y para terminar harían un poco de carreras con los botes en el lago que estaba a un costado del campo de entrenamiento principal

-Recuerden que su padre dijo que ya no volviera a mostrar o utilizar sus armas sagradas sino es estrictamente necesario-decia serio Harry adoptando una imagen más seria

-Si tío-decían los dos rubios al mismo tiempo, ya que a pesar de ser el más joven de ellos, Harry este podría actuar muy serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba

-Tampoco quieren que usemos magia delante de las personas o sabrán que estamos relacionados de algún modo con Hécate-Harry vio que los gemelos iban a protestar así que con un gesto les pidió que se callaran un momento- Solo podemos usarla la magia sin varita, esta solo cuando estemos en nuestras cabañas, podemos hacerla afuera siempre y cuando estemos en nuestro lado del campamento alejados del resto, para eso padre Hades y Hécate hicieron una barrera que da una imagen falsa de las cabañas como una ilusión

Los gemelos sintieron-Ok, solo cuando estemos en nuestro campamento no es cierto-decia Luna con una sonrisa-Entiendo solo en esta parte del campamento nada mas-agrego nerviosa después de ver la mirada severa que Harry y Draco le daban

Sin más salieron de la cabaña del Olimpo, como la bautizo Harry pues era prácticamente lo que representaba, para ir con los demás a entrenar, estuvieron caminando unos momentos hasta que se encontraron con los chicos los cuales los estaban esperando. Una vez que el pequeño grupo se reunió fueron caminando al campo de tiro uno que otro seguía sorprendiéndose cada vez que veian a los nuevos novatos pues su belleza hipnotizaba y era mayor que la de los hijos de Afrodita y Hécate, ellos seguían teniendo algunas dudas sobre como acercárseles pero con el encuentro del día anterior vieron que no eran tan diferente, pero definitivamente estaban un poco más allá de sus alcances por lo pronto algunos se limitarían con conocerlos mejor

Sin más los chicos comenzaron a practicar con los arcos que les dieron ya que tanto sus hermanos de Harry como el mismo coincidieron en que no mostraran sus armas a menos que fuera necesario

-No me vean así véanlo como su carta secreta-hablo Percy

-Es cierto, considerando que nadien sabe que podemos hacer o que dones tenemos pueden resultarnos útiles a futuro-hablo Harry dándole la razón a su hermano-Además si no mal recuerdo, vamos a participar en la captura de bandera del viernes….-menciono esto cuando ya estaba cerca de los gemelos para que nadien los escuchara. A lo cual estos asintieron antes de mostrar una cara de inocencia

De repente no supieron porque pero algo les hizo tensarse sin saber el motivo-Bien si eso es todo hay que comenzar-todos asintieron por lo que dijo Jason

Sin más comenzaron a ir primero por los arcos y flechas, los cuales les trajo un hombre cabra-Ya veo, pero pensé que no tenían… - fue callado por un golpe que le dieron en la cabeza Luna y Harry

-Disculpen no sabe lo que dice-hablo Luna algo avergonzada

Los chicos los dejaron pasar pues sabían que algo iban a descubrir pero querían esperan hasta que fueran al mundo mágico-Bien chicos les quiero presentar a Grover Underwood, él es un sátiro guardián o buscador

-Alguien encargado de traer a los semidioses al campamento mestizo o algunos en vez de ser guardianes o buscadores, se dedican a entrenar a los semidioses recién llegados para que se adapten a su nueva vida

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre el Luna Malfoy él es mi hermano Draco Malfoy, espero poder llevarnos bien

-Entiendo igualmente espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes-luego se volteo a ver a Harry quien le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que él se sonrojara- Espero también poder llevarme bien contigo…- los hermanos de Harry estaban pensado seriamente tener una pequeña conversación con su amigo

-Un placer conocerlo, mi hombre es Harry Potter aunque ahora soy Harry Di Olimpo, espero poder llevarnos bien

Grover tuvo la reacción que esperaban los gemelos y hermanos de Harry se esperaban, estaba demasiado nervioso para luego ponerse pálido y empezar a temblar ante la sorpresa de todo este se arrodilló ante el bajando la cabeza-Disculpe mis modales alteza, nunca fue mi intensión dirigirme a usted de ese modo, espero y suplico que me perdone por tal osadía

Harry rio nervioso para ver a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda o algo para que calmaran al pobre sátiro que estaba temblado arrodillado en el piso-No hay necesidad que te comportes de ese modo-hablo Jason, el mencionado levanto la cabeza para ver a Harry el cual asintio

-Bueno yo…

-Antes que nada te pido que te refieras ami como un compañero más del campamento no como el príncipe del Olimpo está claro-decia seriamente viendo que este asentía con la cabeza, volvió a sonreírle haciendo que nuevamente se sonrojara sin más sus hermanos no se esperaron y se llevaron arrastrando al sátiro que peleaba por liberarse y huir

-Sabes eres algo cruel-menciono Draco

-Es que me pareció algo divertido como se comportó-menciono algo apenado Harry pero con una deje de malicia en su cara

Los gemelos Malfoy ahora entendían porque el sombrero considero meterlo en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor-¿Por cierto has tenido noticias de los abuelos a de nuestros padres?-hablo Luna viendo a Harry

-No nada fuera de lo normal que nos mandan saludos y esperan que estemos comiendo y durmiendo bien-contesto algo triste con una cara que reflejaba sus palabras

-¿Qué tienes Harry?-hablaron ambos algo preocupados por cómo se puso Harry

Harry se dio cuenta la cara que puesto, así que rápidamente la cambio por otra-No, nada mejor vamos a entrenar-los gemelos no muy convencidos aceptaron, pero tenían en mente que le pedirían que le contara como sentía y no se lo aguardara para sí mismo

Una vez que terminaron de hablar se dedicaron hacer los ejercicios que Ares les había dicho antes de entrenar después de eso comenzaron a disparar con sus arcos a los puntos marcados así se pasaron varios minutos esperando a que los hermanos de Harry llegaran pero no fue así, por lo que se dedicaron hacer sus entrenamiento de la manera más seriamente posible, hasta que toco la hora de montar a caballo donde se divirtieron cabalgando por los prados que estaban dentro de la barrera hasta que volvieron al campamento donde los estaban esperando Quirón para hablar un momento antes de que comenzara la carrera de canoas

Cuando terminaron de hablar los chicos se fueron a buscar una canoa donde pudieran competir juntos, encontraron una cerca de donde se estaban preparando los hijos de Hécate los cuales les lanzaron pequeñas sonrisa y guiños con el ojos, eso a los tres novatos los desconcertó bastante pero no le tomaron importancia sin más se subieron a una libre para prepararse

Varios minutos la carrera comenzó algunos estaban todavía teniendo problemas en remar pero se quedaron con la quijada en el piso cuando vieron que los novatos estaban perfectamente sincronizados lo que les hizo ganar la carrera

Una vez que terminaron de hacer sus actividades se fueron para sus cabañas a descansar Draco y Luna acorralaron a Harry en su cabaña para que les dijera que le pasaba

-No mientas Harry dinos que te preocupa desde la mañana estas así-hablo Luna

-Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti Harry, o es que acaso no nos tienes confianza-hablo Draco denotando que decia las cosas lo más sincero que podía

Harry se mordió el labio antes de hablar- Recuerdan la conversación de esta mañana-a lo cual los chicos asintieron- Pues estado pensado en si hice bien en dejar a mis padres a pesar de apenas volver a encontrarlos, sé que los quiero pero tengo miedo...

Ambos Malfoy pudieron ver que Harry se estaba volviendo a cerrar como la última vez que lo ayudaron- ¿De qué tienes miedo?-pregunto Draco pasando una mano por la cabeza de este

Harry enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas para que no le vieran la cara- Tengo miedo de que sino paso tiempo con ellos me olviden, tengo miedo de que cuando vuelva ya no me quieran-hablo triste mientras sollozaba- Tengo miedo de que alguna vez lo pierda como lo hice hace años sé que los tengo a ustedes, pero tengo miedo de perder lo que tanto había estado soñando y deseado desde siempre…una familia que me quisiera, que me dijera que no era anormal….un monstruo….algo que nunca debió haber nacido

Ambos abrieron los ojos ante lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de Harry no se esperaron nunca que eso de su propia boca, sabían que había tenido una infancia difícil, sabía que estaba lastimado pero no hasta ese modo, Draco y Luna se acercaron hasta donde estaba Harry para envolverlo en un abrazo- Te lo habíamos dicho antes no es cierto, no importa que pase siempre nos tendrás contigo, sé que Padre y los demás te quieren, que los abuelos te aman sabemos que les costó separarse de ti cuando apenas te habían encontrado. Pero lo hicieron porque quieran que te pusieras bien, que lograras ser aquel joven que podía reír de manera sincera sin importar lo malo que estuvieras viviendo….ellos aunque no los sepas sabemos que te están cuidando, que nos están cuidando mejor dicho que les importamos que no se olvidaran de nosotros por estar lejos de ellos que a pesar de la distancia te quieren

-¿No es cierto?-pregunto Draco a la nada haciendo que se escucharan rayos, las aguas se agitaran y la sombras se movieran- Vez no importa que estemos lejos ya que tanto tu como ellos se guardados aquí-señalo el pecho de Harry haciendo que este asintiera

-Bien si eso es todo levántate y vamos todavía tenemos que cenar antes de irnos a dormir y sinceramente no quiero comer la comida hecha carbón que hace Draco-decia con una sonrisa Luna viendo como este se levantó y seco sus lágrimas, le dieron un último abrazo antes de irse a la cocina


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 7: Declaración de Guerra**

-Bien si eso es todo levántate y vamos todavía tenemos que cenar antes de irnos a dormir y sinceramente no quiero comer la comida hecha carbón que hace Draco-decia con una sonrisa Luna viendo como este se levantó y seco sus lágrimas, le dieron un último abrazo antes de irse a la cocina

Mientras Draco y Luna iban discutiendo que su cocina no era como la estaba describiendo Luna

-Me temo hermanito que es verdad tú solo poniendo agua a hervir terminas incendiando la cocina o déjame recodarte por que los elfos domésticos de la mansión te tiene prohibido entrar a la cocina

-No es cierto un accidente le pasa a cualquiera y ellos son muy delicados en eso-decia refunfuñando

Luna y Harry suspiraron sabían de ante mano que Draco era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que tenía la culpa, de hecho las varias veces que se equivocó en algo que decia Luna, este dejaba un caramelo o un chocolate favorito enfrente de la puerta de Luna mientras miraba que hacía, francamente era un caso

-Creo que yo hare la cena no quiero que Draco queme mi cocina-menciono con un tono medio burlón Harry viendo a su amigo que puso un puchero antes de cruzar los brazos claramente disconforme-Drake ¿Porque no le dices a tía Hestia que te enseñe a cocinar bien?

Draco solo suspiro, antes de fruncir el ceño y hablar un poco molesto- Esta bien le pediré que me enseñe cuando tenga tiempo

Ambos rodaron los ojos por lo que dijo Draco sabía que este le disgustaba y molestaba de sobremanera pedir ayuda a cualquiera, sin más Harry comenzó hacer la cena para los tres ya que a pesar de poder cenar en el comedor les gustaba estar los tres solos cenando sin nadien que estuviera observando todos sus movimientos por simples que fueran

Con todo eso la noche paso más tranquila aunque cabe decir que los gemelos se quedaron a dormir con su amigo algo les decia que debían esperance un rato hasta que estuviera completamente dormido, ambos habían podido ver las pesadilla con las que Harry a veces soñaba

En medio de la noche cuando los gemelos cayeron dormidos, Harry se despertó un poco agitado cuando volteo aun lado del pudo ver como Luna y Draco estaban dormidos en el sillón de su habitación abrazados, con una sonrisa en su cara vio el reloj de su cómoda para ver la hora, dándose cuenta que era las 4:00 am, sin ganas de volver a dormir, salió de cabaña para caminar un rato alrededor del campamento

Con eso puso a recorrer el camino solo mientras miraba a todos lados viendo como todos seguían dormidos, estuvo recorriendo y pasando por varios lados del campamento comenzando con los establos para ver que su grifo como pegaso estuvieran bien, luego se fue con dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, paso por el campo de tira con arco, hasta llegar al campo principal que estaba enfrente del lago haciendo que este recorriera hasta llegar a sus orillas, Harry siempre había estado solo la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no era así estaba con sus disque amigos o estaba con sus amigos del lago o en defecto con la gente que vivía en el lago

/Harry te encuentras bien/-pregunto una voz siseaste desde su espalda

/Estoy bien Ophis, solo estaba pensado/-aclaro Harry viendo como su querida amiga, salía dentro de su suerte, por su espalda hasta poner su cara en uno de sus hombros

/Ya veo, me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche/

Harry solo rodo los ojos al ver a su pequeña amiga, ella siempre lo había hecho sentir tranquilo y era la única en la que podría confiar ciegamente- /Algo así, además de que sigo pensado en como mi vida ha vuelto a cambiar de un día para otro…..primero con los Dursley me entere que era un mago, luego ahora me entere que en vez de ser un mago era un Dios…..es complicado/

La serpiente podía entender un poco como se sentía Harry-/Debes entender que tú mismo eres especial Harry, tú has sufrido mucho para alguien de tu edad, sabemos de sobra que tus hermanos han vivido situaciones complicadas pero ellos sabían de alguna manera como resolverlo pero tú a pesar de los tropiezos que encontrabas en tu camino no te dabas por vencido, si te caías te volvías a levantar con la frente en alto, siempre pones a tus seres queridos antes que tú/-decia Ophis con un tono suave frotando su cabeza con la mejilla de este

-/Entiendo/-fue lo único que dijo Harry viendo hacia el frente

Asi ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio, viendo hacia el frente dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que antiguamente tenían, mientras tanto en la cabaña Olimpo los gemelos se estaban despertando, ambos vieron en dirección a la cama donde debería estar su amigo pero viendo como no había nada se miraron entre ellos

-¿Crees que siga pensado en eso aun?-pregunto Draco viendo a Luna la cual asintio con la cabeza

-Me temo que si

-¿Parece que estar con esos muggles o mortales lo afecto más de lo que creíamos?

-Draco sabes perfectamente que no solo es por eso sino también por los idiotas que lo traicionaron de esa forma-contesto de manera seria viendo a su hermano el cual paso a poner un postura más recta…bien ¿Qué dices lo vamos a buscar o le damos más tiempo para que piense?

-Esperemos unos minutos sino regresan vamos a buscarlo además de que tampoco esta Ophis-decia viendo el lugar donde normalmente la serpiente se dormía con eso ambos salieron de la habitación para ir por sus cosas y poder cambiarse, sin más los minutos comenzaron a pasar viendo que todavía no había llegado su amigo y la serpiente de este, ambos estaban a punto de irlos a buscar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando al chico que traía la serpiente enredada en uno de su brazos

Harry había llegado cuando pudo ver las caras que pusieron los gemelos cuando llegaron dejándolo un poco tenso pues cuando se enojaban Luna era de mucho cuidado

-Bien Harry Di Olimpo dime ¡¿Dónde diablos habías estado?! -exclamo Luna de manera peligrosa mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde el nombrado se encontraba

Este no sabía que decir o hacer sabía que Luna estaba enojada pero no era solo eso sino que también en su rostro reflejaba estar preocupada por el pero no solo Luna sino también Draco que lo estaba viendo de manera seria

-Yo lo siento chicos no quería preocuparlos pero necesitaba pensar-estaba esperando a que Luna le diera alguna sermón o lo regañara, pero en vez de esto ambos chicos lo abrazaron, cuando ya estaban los dos rubios suficientes satisfechos de estar abrazando al pelinegro lo soltaron no sin antes que la rubia le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por haberla preocupado de ese modo

-Bien como ya todos estamos despiertos sería mejor que comenzáramos hacer el desayuno

Ante eso los dos restantes asintieron con su cabeza y fueron a la cocina porque de ninguna manera permitirían que Draco entrara en ella e hiciera explotar algo, si eso pasaba tendría que regresar sin protestas al Olimpo

Con eso los chicos comenzaron sus días de manera tranquila y monótona, en lo que podría decirse ya que los tres estaban acostumbrados a los entrenamientos con Ares e Atenea por eso se les hacía más fácil y sencillo el entrenamiento que hacían en la tierra, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando el trio de chicos practico de manera pública sin ir algún lugar donde pudieran ocultar su potencial, todos los que se enfrentaron a ellos terminaron perdiendo fácilmente, los único que no se enfrentaron a ellos fueron Percy, Jason, Thalía y Nico

Ahora mismo los chicos estaban preparando para el juego captura de bandera en el que participarían el campamento y las amazonas, como Artemisa todavía no regresaba del Olimpo estas se quedarían todas las cabañas participarían excepto dos casas en especial son las únicas que no lo harían la cabaña de Apolo y la cabaña Olimpo estos tres chicos tenían preparado algo que los dejaría a todos con la boca abierta

-Bien ya tenemos todo planeado-pregunto el pelinegro viendo a los chicos y al plano completo de todo el campamento-Por cierto nos dieron permiso de utilizar nuestros poderes y nuestra magia-agrego con una sonrisa tipo Hades

Los chicos asintieron con la misma sonrisa que Harry, hasta que le llego una pregunta a Luna-¿Qué pasara con nuestras armas?

Harry asintio el también las quería utilizar-No, dijeron que no sería demasiada ventaja para nosotros-viendo como bajo la mirada-Solo en caso de que accidentalmente Percy, Nico, Thalía o Jason las utilicen nosotros podremos hacer lo mismo-decia levantando la mira cambiado la expresión de Hades por una expresión que se asemejaba a la de Zeus

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses estaban viendo a todos los chicos pero en especial a los tres "novatos", esto les sorprendió mucho el cambio en que entraban una vez que comenzaba a ponerse serios, los hermanos de este estaban un poco impactados por ellos, pero sin embargo las Tías y padres de este estaban muy complacidos

-Parece que nuestro Harry salió ami-decia al punto del llanto Hades

Zeus y Poseidón oyeron ese comentario que no les gusto para nada-Te equivocas esa mirada era mía-protesto Zeus

-Eso es cierto hermano pero Harry, no se parece a ninguno de ustedes se parece más ami-hablo Poseidón ignorando las miradas que sus hermanos le daban

Asi los Tres Dioses principales empezaron a protestar, en esa discusión también se metieron sus hermanos y Tías afirmando que Harry se parecía más a uno que a otro, todos empezaron discutir por eso hasta que entro Lucius muy molesto

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa aquí?!-exclamo viendo como los todos los Dioses se quedaron callados, todos habían visto el castigo que sufrió Ares por no haberle pedido permiso a Lucius para entrenar a sus hijos y francamente ninguno de ellos quería ser el próximo

-Lo que pasa Luc es que mi padre, hermanos y Tíos estaban discutiendo por saber en quién de ellos se parecía más Harry-decia Apolo completamente manso viendo a su esposo

"Lo han domado" fue el pensamiento colectivo que tuvieron los Dioses al ver al Dios del Sol y su esposo, un fuerte golpe en su pecho llego al pecho de Apolo, cuando volteo a ver a su familia estos desviaron la mirada

-Bien como decia estaban discutiendo por saber a quién se parecía más Harry de ellos tres-decia Apolo señalando a Zeus, Poseidón y Hades

Lucius asintio con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener la risa al ver a los Tres Grandes-Todo esto es por saber a quién se parece Harry-todos asintieron con la cabeza ya no pudo reprimir su risa divertida al ver a todos desconcertados-Miren….Harry se parece a los tres la personalidad que trata de ayudar siempre a los que necesitan la cual es de Poseidón, la personalidad fría y calculadora de Zeus y lo que es un poco ambiciosa e irónica es de Hades, como pueden ver Harry se parece a los tres con la ayuda de también sus hermanos y tías-señalando al resto de Dioses que estaba presente- A desarrollado las características de cada uno, la inteligencia de Atenea, la fuerza bruta de Ares, la divertida de Hermes, la tranquilidad de Apolo, la creación imaginación de Hermes, la compresión y su temperamento de Artemisa, el cariño, amabilidad y respeto fue por Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone y la humildad para hacer las cosas, entre ellas las del hogar y el amor por su familia fue de Hestia- menciono cada una de las cosas que había visto y le habían dicho los chicos, pero cuando llego pudo ver de quien eras estas características que lo hicieron el chico que ahora es

Con todo eso que menciono Lucius los Dioses se quedaron callados unos avergonzados por todo lo que estuvo mencionando Lucius-Bien ya está todo solucionado-pregunto a los presentes los cuales asintieron con la cabeza antes de ver lo irse por la puerta

Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar-Bien dejando eso de lado sigamos viendo lo que pasa-declaro Zeus viendo la proyección donde se podría ver el campamento

 **Mundo Humano**

Los tres novatos seguían en su parte del campamento esperando su momento para hacer su aparición

En la casa principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión de estrategia estaban los capitanes de cada escuadrón

-Jason tu contrarrestaras al escuadrón de Thalía, no tiene que llegar al campamento-hablo Quirón, el mencionado asintio con la cabeza

-Nico y Percy ustedes dos se encargaran de las tropas que lleguen hasta la bandera-ambos asintieron

-León y Piper junto con otros capitanes ayudaras a atacar el frente, lleven escudos y cuídense de las flechas-hablo serio-Bien si eso es todo si uno de ustedes tiene la oportunidad de tomar la bandera háganlo sin ponerse en riesgo, estoy siendo claro-vio como todos asintieron con la cabeza

Todos se estaban preparando para que comenzara cuando vieron como a un costado de Quirón aparecía una bruma que tomo la forma de Harry con una enorme sonrisa viéndolos

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no ibas a participar en la captura de bandera-hablo Percy viendo a su hermanito, a Nico como a Jason les recorrió por la espalda un escalofrió que los hizo tensarse, no le tomaron importancia mejor se concentraron en lo que tenía que decia su hermano

-Harry ¿Estas bien?-hablo Nico viendo como este no hablaba

Harry miro a un lado antes de asentir con la cabeza, los demás supusieron que estaban trasmitiendo o hablando con alguien-Bien Draco ya estas trasmitiendo al campamento de las Amazonas… ¡Bien nosotros los miembros de las cabañas de Apolo y Olimpo les declaramos la guerra a ambos bandos! -eso dejo a todos impactados- ¡Tiene media hora para responder a esta declaración de guerra o sino les crecerán orejas, sus ojos se pondrán saltones y se verán algo así! -vieron como aparecía la imagen de una criatura fea con los ojos saltones, con enormes orejas y nariz, bajito y flaco- ¡Bien eso es todo tiene media hora! -con eso la silueta de Harry desapareció dejando a todos con la boca abierta

Todos por inercia miraron a los hermanos de Harry, quienes estaban de igual modo con la boca abierta-¡¿Percy, Nico, Jason alguien me puede decir que acaba de pasar?!-hablo Quirón

Los tres miraban la imagen donde antes estaba la silueta de Harry, cuando salieron del shock en que estaban prestaron atención a Quirón-No, no estamos seguros, ellos nos dijeron que no querían estar en nuestro bando ni en el de las amazonas cuando Thalía o Percy se los pidieron-hablo Jasón

-Pues parece que la declaración de guerra dice todo lo contrario-hablo sarcástico uno de los hijos de Atenea

-Annabeth diles a tus hermanos que se callen o es que acoso no recuerdan lo que paso el primer día que llego nuestro hermanito al campamento-dijo Nico para que todos recordaran lo que había pasado, haciendo que todos en especial Annabeth se tensara por un momento

Quirón entendió lo que trataban de decir-¡Silencio!-vio como eso más que suficiente para que todos los que comenzaron a protestar se quedaran callados-Bien lo que ahora importa es ver si aceptamos la declaración de guerra de esos tres-hablo serio

Todos los capitanes de las cabañas comenzaron a levantar la mano en señal de conformidad, ninguno de ellos quería tener esa apariencia además no sabían ¿cuánto tiempo la deberían de tener?, sin más todos comenzaron a planificar nuevas estrategias para los dos bandos que tenían que repeler

-Sigo pensando que esos tres están locos-hablo Jason viendo a sus dos primos

-Pienso lo mismo, pero estoy seguro que hay algo detrás de esto-comento Percy- Sé que Harry no se lanzaría a una lucha sin motivo estoy seguro que algo paso

Nico asintio con la cabeza-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Percy, sabemos de sobra que Harry no es así

Con eso en mente el tiempo fue pasando de manera lenta y tranquila para los tres chicos que estaban en la parte de su campamento

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden en ponerse de acuerdo?-hablo Draco viendo a Luna

-De hecho fue poco tiempo, los dos bandos solo esperan la presencia de Harry para aclarar algunas cosas sin embargo déjame decirles que ya tiene sus planes trazados, una cosa Harry deberías aumentar el número de muertos en la parte sur del campamento, es uno de los lugares donde nos van atacar-hablo Luna viendo a Draco y Harry

Harry asintio antes de que en sus manos apareciera una bola de energía color negro que desapareció luego de un instante-Ya está listo pero no solo hice eso puse una que otra trampa…..bien ambos ya tiene listo su ropa de piel de Dragón-ante eso ambos asintieron-Bien para que no sospechen pongan su armadura, está encantada Draco y debes usarla, que bueno que tanto sombra, tormenta, Hedwig y Ophis están con hermana Artemisa no quiero que ninguno de ellos se ponga en peligro

Bien con eso los tres estaban ya listos, en el campamento de las Amazonas es lo mismo solo que Thalía estaba enojada porque no le habían dicho que se iban a unir o hacer algo así

-Bien falta poco tiempo, Rebeca ve con tu equipo a tu localización que fue asignada, yo junto con victoria atacaremos, Leticia tú y tu equipo cuidaran la bandera confió en ti no me disecciones, bien falta Alicia y Christi quiero que ustedes dos ataquen el campamento donde estará la bandera del tercer bando tengan cuidado con los tres pueden aparentar ser muy lindos e indefenso pero no lo son-todos las miraron como si estuviera loca

-Thalía ¿te encuentras bien? o esto de dirigir ya te está afectando, tú "La Guerra a Sangre Fría Más Fuerte", "La Princesa de la Masacre". Diciéndole no solo a una sino a tres personas lindas e indefensas-vieron como esta arqueo una ceja

-Bien los dos rubios son hijos de Apolo que fueron entrenados por Ares y Atenea en el Olimpo, del mismo modo deben tener cuidado en caso de encontrarse con un pelinegro de ojos verdes-todas de nuevo la volvieron a mirar-No estoy hablando de Percy estoy hablando de otro chico, deben tener cuidado no sé qué ten fuerte sea pero para lanzar una declaración de guerra es peligroso, más siendo el ¿Quién es en verdad?-todos seguían confundidas

Thalía suspiro antes de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por ahora era un humo que tomo forma de circular mostrando a tres personas dos rubios y el mismo pelinegro de hace un momento

-¡Bien esperamos su respuesta ya sea que aceptan la declaración de guerra o tendremos que hacer que todos ustedes tengan la misma apariencia que la que les mostramos hace media hora!-hablo el pelinegro que estaba en el centro dejando en los costados a los dos rubios

Todas las amazonas tragón en seco, ellos eran hermosa, por decirlo de ese modo había castañas, rubias, todas ellas eran un buen partido para todos y cualquiera desearía poder tener a una de ellas como pareja, puede que las personas no lo vieran pero ellas eran un poco dedicadas a hacer todos para parecer las más bellas y hermosas, además de ser unas grandes guerreras

-¡Yo Thalía Líder de las Amazonas acepto la declaración de guerra de sus cabañas!-exclamo viendo al pelinegro que sonrió con un gesto de cariño

-Entiendo….ya como los bandos aceptaron nuestra declaración de guerra les mostraremos una imagen del campamento en cuestión-decia mientras se forma otro cumulo de humo y sombras mostrando un mapa con tres lugares marcados-Bien como podrán ver esas son las banderas cualquier cambio que se haga en la ubicación de sus banderas también los hará en el mapa esto es para darles a ustedes cierta ventaja, sin más dentro de otra media hora comenzaremos, suerte a todos y que gane el mejor bando…por cierto la hora de salida será cuando los tres mapas estén de color rojo-con eso la imagen donde estaban los tres, solo dejando la imagen donde estaba el mapa

Todas las amazonas cuando terminaron estaban indignadas como que era ventaja para ellas-Esos mocosos quien se creen que…..-no termino pues un rayo cayó a un lado de donde ella estaba

-Elizabeth te aconsejo que mantengas u boca cerrada antes de que algo más pase-hablo completamente seria viendo a su subordinada

-Pero ellos…en especial ese….

-Elizabeth es una orden, guarda silencio, él tiene razón nos están dando una ventaja me temo que es más peligro y fuerte de lo que había imaginado

-Thalía dinos pero ¿Quién es ese chico?

Thalía volvió a suspiran antes de hablar-Esos dos rubios como te lo había dicho antes son los únicos hijos de Apolo ya sean romanos o griegos, Apolo solo tuvo a esos dos hijos, ambos fueron entrenados en el Olimpo bajo la supervisión de Atenea y Ares y los demás Dioses, no eh podido apreciar los movimientos y poderes que posee el chico pero sé que la chica rubia llamada Luna es fuerte y si tuviera que decir ella puede darme una buena pelea, siendo sincera quedaríamos en empate….además de ser la sobrina de nuestra señora Artemisa

Esos las dejos calladas ahora entendían un poco los rubios eran hijos de Apolo, sobrino de su señora Artemisa, muy fuertes que pueden darle pelea a su líder y quedar en un empate

-Comprendo lo que tratas de decir pero ahora quien es el chico pelinegro que estaba con ellos, se parece un poco a Percy, pero no estoy seguro-hablo Victoria

-Recuerdan que nuestra señora fue manda a llamar por los Tres Dioses Principales que todos desconocían-estas asintieron-Bien el motivo fue ese chico, ese chico es mi hermano-todas se quedaron callas antes eso

-Entiendo es tan fuerte como tú o Jason juntos ya entiendo no te preocupes no haremos cargo de la situación -hablo Alicia mientras que Christi asentía con la cabeza-No sabrá que lo golpeo, estamos seguros en que poco tiempo estará pidiendo piedad-con eso último que dijo tuvo que reaccionar rápido pues otro rayo apareció

-Ya Alicia, guarda silencio, crees que eso es el motivo por el cual estoy de ese modo, primero ese chico es mi hermano y ha vivido cosas que ustedes no saben, así que guarda silencio y ahórrate tus comentarios-con eso está callo pero seguía preguntándose él porque, pero se fijó en la expresión de dolor que tenía su amiga y líder por eso todas decidieron dejar eso de lado hasta que ella pueda hablar de ello

Todas lo hicieron sabía que algo mas había pasado para que se pusiera de ese modo pero estaban dispuestas a esperar a que ya fuera ella o su señora a que se los contara en caso de hacerlo, pero ahora tenían que tener respeto por ese chico

-Bien como decia antes que me interrumpieran ese chico es mi hermano como de Jason me temo que es lo único que puedo decir, tengan cuidado y no bajen su guardia por su apariencia, me gustaría decirle más acerca de ese chico pero como mencione no puedo lo tengo prohibido por padre como por los demás Dioses del Olimpo

En el campamento mestizo era lo mismo todos seguían haciendo estrategias sobre el método para poder enfrentarse a los tres novatos, sabían que los gemelos podrían competir con Jason y Thalía pero no sabían que tan fuerte seria ya que siempre que volvía Percy de su entrenamiento con su hermano este recordaba muy pocas cosas

-¿Bien entonces como será la nueva estrategia Quirón?-pregunto Leo quien estaba a un lado de Jason y Percy junto con Nico

-Tenemos poca información pero por lo que se tendremos que tener cuidado con los gemelos de Apolo ambos pueden competir con Jason y Thalía en las misma condiciones nose si se están conteniendo o es su máximo poder, pero no importa tengan cuidado-hablo seriamente

Todos ante eso quedaron callados sabían que para estar al mismo nivel que Thalía o Jason era más que suficientemente fuertes mas no sabiendo si esa era toda su fuerza o no-¿Pero falta uno no es cierto?-hablo uno de los hijos de Ares-Del cual no sabemos nada solo que es el hijo de los Tres Grande y Príncipe del Monte Olimpo –ante ese comentario hizo algunos tensarse

-¿Pero no creo que importe, nosotros tenemos a cinco de los siete de la profecía?-comento uno de los hijos de Afrodita, viendo a su hermana Piper McLean

Ante eso no tardo Nico en reír abiertamente impactando a todos los que no conocían esa parte-Lo siento, es que es tan gracioso-decia tratando de controlarse, los demás solo lo miraban con el ceño fruncido-¿Que Percy ni Jason les han contado?-agrego volviendo a reír

Todos se les quedaron viendo pero cuando escucharon sus palabras se quedaron viendo a Jason y Percy de manera seria, Quirón estaba esperando-¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que decir?

Nico ya controlando su risa bufo ante ese comentario- Es enserio, realmente no pueden pensar un poco-pero antes de que alguien le contestara vieron como a brillar

-Dejemos eso para otro día, ahora tomen sus lugares que ya no debe de faltar mucho para que inicie la captura de la bandera-con eso que dijo Quirón todos salieron rápidamente para tomar sus lugares

Draco, Luna y Harry ya estaban a fuera de sus cabañas esperando a sus futuros visitantes que sabían que no tardarían en llegar hasta donde estaban, su bandera de ellos, era el escudo de sus casas en Hogwarts, la serpiente de Draco, la águila de Luna y el león de Harry todos colocados de manera proporcionar en la bandera, la cual era de color amarillo, gris, negro y verde

Los tres estaban tranquilos esperando el momento en que llegaran podrían parecer un poco vanidosos pero estaban esperando sentados en una sillas plegables-¿Cuánto crees que falte?-preguntó Draco viendo a Harry

-No estoy seguro pero no deben tardar mucho eso si pueden pasar el bosque completamente ilesos-decia viendo la entrada a su parte de campamento

Luna se levantó de su asiento viendo hacia la parte sur del bosque más allá del lago-Me tengo que me tendré que separar de ustedes un rato por cierto Draco y Harry es el momento-con eso Luna comenzó a caminar

Los dos chicos restantes se vieron unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza para que ambos se levantaran de sus asientos e irse por caminos diferentes el primero en toparse con alguien fue Draco que se cruzó con alguien fue Leo y Piper sino mal recordaba era hija de afrodita

-Leo veo que eres uno de los primeros con los que me cruzo y no estás en las mejores condiciones—decia señalando unos cuantos cortes en sus pantalones y camisa ya que solo llevaba una pechera de y un casco de color

Leo vio al Draco de manera seria en verdad le agradaba pero en esto era la "guerra", aunque fuera simulada-Draco veo que estas mejor que nunca pero que te hace pensar que me dejare ganar tan fácilmente

Sin más Draco saco su espada imitando al mismo tiempo lo que estaba haciendo Leo, con pasos largo comenzó a correr del mismo modo que lo hacia Draco cuando llegaran hasta su objetivo ambos lograron conectar sus espadas haciendo que un poco de polvo se alzara a su alrededor

Con movimientos cortos y certeros ambos conectaban uno que otro ataque a su contrincante dejando así algunas marcas en el contrario o eso creía porque cuando se separaron lo suficiente ambos, Leo pudo ver cómo tanto la ropa de Draco como la armadura estaban completamente intacta como si nada le hubiera pasado, ni siquiera un simple rasguño

Los demás que estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando solo veian esto de manera sorprendida sabían que si intervenían Leo como Piper se molestarían pero era necesario sin más algunos se lanzaron contra Draco mientras que unos alejaban a Leo

Con un movimiento de su manos varios rayos de luz aparecieron rodeándolo cubriéndolo del ataque, cuando ya se casó solo hizo un ademan y los rayos de luz mandaron a volar a todos los que lo trataban de atacar, con eso comenzó a cruzar de manera tranquila hasta llegar a donde estaban los capitanes, apunto su mano a ambos capitanes

Esa acción de apuntar con la palma de su mano tanto a Piper como a Leo les sorprendió y desconcertó, no le tomaron importancia hasta que sintieron como de repente su cuerpo se paralizo, haciendo que tanto sus piernas como brazos se juntara abruptamente y no pudieran moverse

Sin más Draco hizo el mismo hechizo de _Petrificus Totalus_ con todos los demás, que lo estaba siguiendo y no dejaban darle el paso y con eso se fue dejando a todos paralizados

Con Luna era la situación era un poco diferente pues ella se iba adentrando al bosque por la parte sur cuando vio al grupo de soldados muertos pudo darse cuenta que estos eran un poco diferentes pues parecían ser antiguos guerreros romanos y griegos en un mismo grupo, todos viendo hacia enfrente en posiciones de ataque, con eso se sentó en una piedra que estaba por el lugar para esperar hasta que vinieran los enemigos y eso sí podrían pasar hasta que tuvieran que enfrentarla

No tardo más que unos minutos para ver como dos escuadrones de cuarenta personas entraban en combate con los muertos, las amazonas estaban sorprendidas ya que nunca habían esperado enfrentarse a muertos o esqueletos con espadas y escudos, por más que las amazonas trataban de enfrentarlo era casi inútil pues cada vez que vencían a uno dos más salían dentro de la tierra en forma de humo hasta tener una forma corporal para atacarla

Alicia estaba tan concentrada en la batalla que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Christi se escabullo por detrás enfrentándose con algunos esqueletos antes de evitarlos y llegar más lejos de donde estaban sus compañeras con eso en mente estaba por pasar antes de ser retenida por algo que estaba sujetándola por sus piernas hasta llegar a su abdomen y levantarla por el suelo quedando suspendida por más que estaba tratando de escapar se dio cuenta que entre más luchaba más fuertemente era sujetada

-Con que este era una de las trampas que puso Harry-hablo una voz que no reconocía, sin más Christi puso su mirada en el frente viendo el polvo del suelo levantando pudo ver como una silueta de una persona se acercaba

Christi se puso seria cuando vio como el polvo se asentía revelando a una chica, aproximadamente de quince años o dieciséis, era una joven rubia, con piel como porcelana de tés delicada, mostrado algunos rasgos aristocráticos, ojos azules y que estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul negro igual modo una sudadera negra sobre la sudadera tenia puesto su protector mientras amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo alta

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto antes de verla detenidamente, esta era la chica que estaba con el otro rubio y el chico pelinegro-Ya veo así que tú eres una de las personas que se atrevió a desafiar a las amazonas

Luna no le tomo importancia pues sabía que ambas terminarían en una discusión que francamente ahora no le interesaba tener y con eso movió su mano evitando que esta pudiera producir algún ruido, con eso paso ignorando los inútiles intentos de esta pasando su mirada en el campo vio que la mitad ya estaba más que cansada y un poco lastimada, de las cuarenta persona que vio solo diez seguía dando pelea las demás estaba tiradas en el piso o jadeando de cansancio

Pero de las diez personas solo una podría darse cuenta que era la que seguía luchando más fuerte y podía decir sin lugar a dudas que todavía no se cansaba, todo estaba bien con Alicia hasta que vio a la rubia llegando por detrás de los demás esqueletos mientras le abrían el paso

-¡Tu maldita como te atreves a estar en contra de las amazonas! en contra de ¡Artemisa!, como te atreves a llamarte mujer sometiéndote ante el hombre, no eres más que…..-no termino de hablar porque sintió como algo filado atravesó por una de su mejillas haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar

Luna estaba escuchando eso de manera seria pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesta ante eso viendo a la pelirroja supo que se trataba de alguien con un parecido a cómo era la molesta de Ginny, alguien que se más que los demás, muy prepotente mientras nadien los está mirando pero una hipócrita cuando las persona la ven

-¿Quién tres crees tú para hablarme de ese modo?-opto por poner en práctica lo que era una Malfoy que no se deja pisotear por la gente- No eres más que alguien insignificante que tiene la mente cerrada como la mayoría de las personas, tú dices que te llamas una amazona, cuando huyes de tus problemas como alguien cobarde en vez de levantarte y darle la cara a los problemas como lo haría una verdadera amazona, una verdadera guerra como lo fue Hipólita antes de encontrarse con Heracles, a pesar de los problemas que tuvo cuando entrego el cinturón de Hefesto, dio la cara como lo que es una amazonas, ante sus subordinadas, ante sus iguales, ante las amazonas, ante Artemisa

Eso fue más que suficiente para que todas las que las pudieron escuchar bajaran la cara al piso evitando ver a la chica, con eso Luna movió las manos haciendo que todas se petrificaran antes de desmayarse, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara viendo a las amazonas ella no quería enfrentarse de ese modo a las amazonas ella no quería pelear, su verdadero objetivo era destruir su espíritu

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses no pudieron evitar poner una sonrisa de orgullo en especial los gemelos tanto Apolo su hermana mayor Artemisa, solo una persona estaba un poco desconforme con el resultado y era Ares, él pensaba que lo que les había enseñado lo iban a poner en práctica para pelear

-Vamos Hermano era más que visible que mi hija no utilizaría lo que le ensañaste con las amazonas de Artemisa-hablo Apolo viendo a Ares como fruncía el ceño

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, tal vez ella pensó que tendría problemas con su Tía Artemis-decia Atenea con una sonrisa divertida viendo como la otra estaba callada ante lo que dijo su pequeña sobrinita

Artemisa se quedó de piedra mientras escuchaba las palabras de su sobrino no pudo evitar sentir un poco orgullosa de que Luna pudiera recordar el verdadero significado de lo que ella siempre había tratado de transmitir a sus subordinados-Que maravilloso que alguien recuerde lo que es en verdad una amazona, no puedo evitar pensar que los chicos están creciendo-decia con lágrimas que estaban amenazando con brotar

Los demás no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír por lo que dijo la diosa de la Luna, mientras veía como la chica seguía su paso, todos entendieron que tanto Draco como Luna estaban más que bien informados en preparar sus estrategias no pudieran evitar sentirse un poco decepcionados ante la falta de pelea que hicieran los dos hijos de Apolo contra sus contrincantes, pero entendieron en que los dos querían mantenerse de manera tranquila y pacífica en el campamento sin llegar a tener problemas con los demás campistas, pero ahora el que faltaba era solo uno de los tres novatos su hijo/hermano/sobrino, estaban seguros que el sería algo parecido con los chicos solo la ventaja que tenía este es que podía manipular las cosas con sus poderes que tenía cuando era bebe además de toda la magia que había adquirido cuando lo adoptaron

 **Mundo Humano**

Tanto Quirón no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor cuando vio como ambos puntos tanto los café que representaban a las amazonas como los azules que lo representaban terminaron cediendo hasta ponerse de color gris, cuando entraron a combatir con las cabañas de Apolo y el Olimpo, estaban seguros que esos dos pequeños puntos verdes eran los encargados de eso, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo cuando no logro encontrar el tercer punto

Vio como los puntos cafés y azules se enfrentaban estaban seguro que tanto Jason como Thalía no cederían a nada solo uno de ellos ganaría, pudo comprobar como los puntos estaban rodeando la parte que era de las banderas de los tres equipos. Más cuando vio aparecer al tercer punto verde se sorprendió pues este estaba justo en el centro de los tres campamentos, el centro donde sería la intercesión de las tres banderas literalmente no había nada

Harry caminaba por el bosque cubierto de una extensa capa de sombras, mientras caminaba se enfrentaba a cualquiera que los estuviera atacando o que lo vieran pero tan pronto como era visto todos caían ante el inconsciente en su paso, cuando comprobó que fuera el centro guiándose por las estrellas, se puso en el centro exacto, quitando su capa de sombras que lo cubría antes sentarse en el piso mientras sus manos tocaban el suelo, con eso pudo ver como se estaba desarrollando la batalla vio como Luna y Draco ya estaban en sus posiciones que habían estado esperando y con eso sus manos se cubrieron con una luz de color verde, dorado, plateado, bronce, cobre y blanco las cuales fueron introduciéndose en el suelo literalmente vio como las arboles y unos cuantos animales comenzaron a rodearlo completamente evitando que cualquiera lo atacara

Rebeca estaba siguiendo al chico lo había visto desde lejos sabía que nadien lo había visto pues cuando se encontraba con alguien lo dejaba desmayado antes de que el otro reaccionara, sin más esta lo siguió hasta entrar al bosque donde vio se quitaba la capa de sombras dejando solo ver su espalda, luego fue el completo brillo que la cubrió cuando abrió los ojos todas sus compañeras estaban tiras en el suelo desmayadas, la única que estaba de pie era esta

En los campamentos tanto en el campamento mestizo como en el de las amazonas vieron como las raíces comenzaban a salir del suelo, atacando a cualquier cosa o persona, pero no solo en esos lugares sino también en los campos, todos en pocos minutos fueron capturados por las raíces o lianas de los árboles que crecieron lo suficiente para poderlos someter, por más que todos trataban de luchar nadien se podría escapar ya que el agarre se hacía más fuerte y doloroso sin más vieron cómo eran arrastrados por las raíces y lianas

Con eso tanto Draco como Luna tuvieron que contener la risa pues vieron como las chicas y algunos chicos hicieron pucheros como niños pequeños, mientras estaban avanzado por los campamentos completamente solos pudieron tomar las banderas sin problemas antes de regresar a donde encontrarían a Harry

Harry camino por medio del bosque mientras los animales lo seguían algunas águilas y lobos del lugar veian escoltando a los prisioneros que estaban atados en las lianas por cualquier posible problema con eso se abrió camino hasta llegar a donde estarían esperando a los gemelos

Todos estaban en el mismo lugar todos seguían atados con las raíces y lianas de los arboles cuando vieron como por el bosque varias lianas y raíces salían revelando a mas amazonas y uno que otro campista sometidos cuando terminaron de salir vieron como alguien salía detrás de ellos escoltados por algunos animales entre ellos serpientes, ardillas, lobos, águilas, lechuzas

Quirón miraba todo sorprendido cuando salieron los animales todos se quedaron callados ante-¡HARRY!-exclamaron todos en voz alta claro solo los campistas y uno que otro amigo, pues todas las amazonas a excepción de Thalía lo conocían

El nombrado solo dio una pequeña sonrisa-Sí, soy yo Harry, pero no solo soy yo-decia con un tono juguetón

Pronto vieron como una luz se acercaba a ellos-Eso es cierto no fue solo Harry sino también ¡Luna!-hablo la misma Luna con el mismo tono juguetón que estaba haciendo Harry

-No solo fueron ellos dos sino también ¡Draco!-comento una voz detrás de ellos viendo que era Draco el que estaba hablando

Los demás no pudieron evitar dar un jadeo solo tres chicos, solo tres fueron suficientes para someter a todo el campamento como a las amazonas sin ninguno problema, todos pensaron que esos tres estaban locos cuando escucharon su declaración de guerra contra los otros dos campamentos, pero pareciera que estaban en todo lo correcto, más la amazonas no pudieron evitar tensarse al darse cuenta del porque su líder se comportó de ese modo cuando hablo de los tres chicos

-Eso quiere decir que ¡Nosotros ganamos!-exclamaron los tres alegres mientras que en un momento los tres movieron su mano apareciendo sus banderas y también la bandera del Olimpo en el centro

Los demás no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco desanimados pero cuando vieron a los tres chicos nuevos no pudieron evitar dar una sonrisa alegre-Bien, creo que es hora de nos quiten esto-menciono Quirón, todos no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco tensos viendo como este esta boca abajo mientras sus piernas estaban atadas por una liana, literalmente el centauro estaba de cabeza

Los tres enrojecieron antes de asentir con la cabeza, Harry dio una paso enfrente señalando con su palma hacia el frente donde vieron como poco a poco eran libres, Draco y Luna hicieron lo mismo pero en Quirón evitando que este cayera al piso

Harry se acercó a los gemelos y el centauro los demás lo vieron pero estaban sorprendido tratando de contra la forma o descubrir la forma que hicieron para hacer que las raíces y lianas les obedecieran eso era en el caso de los campistas, pero en el de las amazonas estas estaban sorprendidas y esperando una explicación

-Enserio lo siento no era mi intención que le sucediera esto a usted Quirón-decia Harry sinceramente viendo al centauro, los gemelos asintieron el plan lo habían hecho entre ellos tres pero no esperaban que sucediera esto

El centauro negó la cabeza antes de dar una sonrisa divertida viendo a los tres jóvenes delante del- No hay problema Alteza….quiero decir no hay problema Harry, fue un poco divertido probar una nueva perspectiva de las cosas- estos asintieron con la cabeza antes con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros mientras contenían un poco la risa por el comentario de Quirón

-Bien como ganamos, tenemos que hacer una fiesta de celebración-decían los tres con grandes sonrisas

Para sorpresa de todos delante de ellos todo quedo como estaba, el campamento de las amazonas se veía en la entrada del bosque también, no solo fue eso sino que también aparecieron unas mesas y sillas para que todos se pudieran sentar pero estas no estaban por cabañas para que todos pudieran interactuar entre ellos, pero no solo fue eso sino que también estaba repletas de comida para que todos disfrutaran

Todos comenzaron a tragar un poco de saliva pues todo se veía esplendido pero vieron como estaban solo pudieron negar con la cabeza, todos pensaron lo mismo disculparse un momento para irse arreglar pero antes de que hicieran algo los tres chicos delante de ellos volvieron a mover sus manos un humo de repente los rodeo a todos cuando se disipo estaban más que limpios y con otras ropa

Con eso resuelto todos comenzaron a celebrar por la victoria de los tres novatos estaban seguros que eso no sería lo único que les sorprendería pero eso sería más adelante, en una de las mesas estaban todos reunidos los hermanos varones de Harry y Leo estaban hablando con el nombrado y Draco mientras que Luna hablaba con Annabeth, Thalía todos estaban divertidos conversando antes de que llegaran cinco personas Luna no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a la pelirroja

-Thalía-hablo una castaña viendo al grupo en la mesa

Esta solo volteo viendo a sus compañeras antes de hacerlas que pasaran enfrente de ellos-Bien chico déjenme presentarles; la castaña que me hablo es Rebeca un poco orgullosa pero buena amiga y la sublíder del grupo-señalando a una chica de pelo corto castaño con un collar en el cuello y un vestido blanco

-Un gusto-saludo Rebeca de manera cortes

-La otra castaña con cara bonita por palabras de los hombres es Leticia, alguien con mucha confianza en sí misma más cuando se dedica hacer algo, esta tenía un conjunto de una blusa rosa y una short de color azul verdoso

Leticia solo sonrió tímidamente-Un gusto espero poder llevarnos bien-todos asintieron con la cabeza

-La pelinegra es Victoria una amante de la lectura-nombrado a la chica con vestido gris quien tenía lentes y un collar del color azul en el cuello y una pulsera de color dorando en la muñeca

Este solo se sonrojo ante lo que dejo Thalía no esperaba que alguien supiera eso-Lo mismo que mis compañeras es un gusto y espero llevarme bien con todos usted, por cierto un gusto en volverlos a ver Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo y Annabeth la última pero no menos importante

-La rubia es Christi una chica de dicada a los animales y criaturas que no quieran comerla-hablo Thalía mientras señalaba a la chica con un conjunto similar a Leticia solo que en color gris y negro además de tener el pelo largo atado en una coleta alta

-Bien solo falta Alicia es una de los miembros más antiguo del grupo-señalando a la pelirroja la cual estaba vestida con una blusa marón y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino-esta solo asintio con la cabeza pero no dando un saludo lo cual molesto un poco a las otras

-Tu eres la chica que me estaba siguiendo ¿no es cierto?-hablo Harry viendo a Rebeca que asintio con la cabeza

-Bien Harry ellas se presentaron debemos hacerlo también nosotros porque parece ser que ya conoce a los demás-hablo Luna –Bien yo soy Luna Malfoy, Hija de Apolo

Draco asintio con la cabeza viendo a su hermano-Bien yo soy Draco Malfoy, Hijo de Apolo

Todos vieron al pelinegro en especial las amazonas que estaban viendo detenidamente a los chicos dándose cuenta que los tres las superaban en belleza por creces-Bien mi hombre antes era Harry Potter aunque…

-¿Como que antes?-hablo Alicia

Todos los hermanos como Draco y Luna tenían la intención de cometer un asesinato contra la pelirroja, pero no solo ellos todos vieron como el cielo, los mares y las sombras se agitaban del mismo modo que los arboles por lo que las cuatro que estaban con ella dieron un paso alejándose de esta

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo de hablar de ello pero sabía que tenía que decirlo en algún momento-Bueno mis padres, mis padres mis verdaderos padres me quieren mucho y tratan de protegerme del mismo modo que mis hermanos y tías, pero eso se debe a que hace quince años o dieciséis años atrás me secuestraron y luego abandonaron en el mundo humano, la pareja que me hayo se llamaba Lily y James Potter, ellos me pusieron Harry James Potter antes de morir

Esta conversación paso desapercibida para todos excepto cierto centauro que tendría que hablar con Dionisio para averiguar más, los demás no se esperaban esto las chica claramente pensaron que esto si por lo que les dijo Thalía era verdad la única culpable de eso era Hera

-¿Entonces cómo te llamas en verdad?-pregunto Victoria

Harry rio divertido ese es mi hombre mortal real aunque ahora tengo otro y es para cuando quiera venir a este lugar…..déjame presentar yo soy Harry Di Olimpo, el Príncipe del Monte Olimpo como de los Reinos de mis Respetivos padres-decia con una sonrisa

Los demás solo comenzaron a tartamudear estaban ante un Dios y no cualquiera sino el hijo de Zeus, en ese momento las cinco se dieron en la cabeza como que sus respectivos padres

-¿Cómo que de tus respectivo padres y el príncipe de los reinos de estos?-hablo Christi

-Eso es porque mi primer padre es Zeus, luego esta padre Poseidón y el ultimo es padre Hades-menciono con una sonrisa recordando los castillo que estaban pintados en su alcoba, la alegría que sintió cuando le contaron muchas, cuando le demostraron el cariño que sentían por él, una de la pocas veces en la que sea sentido amado por alguien

-¿Entonces tu madre quién es?, Hera, Anfitrite o Perséfone-pregunto Alicia viendo al chico

-Yo no tengo mama solo tengo tres papas-menciono con la mirada abajo, en un momento justo a una lado de Alicia un rayo callo con toda su potencia dejando un cráter en el suelo, eso fue suficiente para que todos se quedaran callados


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 8: Viaje a la Isla Trowel**

Harry rio divertido ese es mi hombre mortal real aunque ahora tengo otro y es para cuando quiera venir a este lugar…..déjame presentar yo soy Henry Di Olimpo, el Príncipe del Monte Olimpo como de los Reinos de mis Respetivos padres-decia con una sonrisa-Pueden decirme Harry-los hermanos solo lo miraron un poco extrañados pues como siempre lo conocieron con el nombre de Harry no esperaba que su nombre correcto fuera Henry, aunque era un poco irónico eso pues Henry significa en germánico Príncipe

Los demás solo comenzaron a tartamudear estaban ante un Dios y no cualquiera sino el hijo de Zeus, en ese momento las cinco se dieron en la cabeza como que sus respectivos padres

-¿Cómo que de tus respectivo padres y el príncipe de los reinos de estos?-hablo Christi

-Eso es porque mi primer padre es Zeus, luego esta padre Poseidón y el ultimo es padre Hades-menciono con una sonrisa recordando los castillo que estaban pintados en su alcoba, la alegría que sintió cuando le contaron muchas, cuando le demostraron el cariño que sentían por él, una de la pocas veces en la que sea sentido amado por alguien

-¿Entonces tu madre quién es?, Hera, Anfitrite o Perséfone-pregunto Alicia viendo al chico

-Yo no tengo mama solo tengo tres papas-menciono con la mirada abajo, en un momento justo a una lado de Alicia un rayo callo con toda su potencia dejando un cráter en el suelo, eso fue suficiente para que todos se quedaran callados

Draco y Luna la fulmino con la mirada antes de ver a Harry - Vamos o es que me dirás que Lily no cuenta-ante eso Harry abrió los ojos y asintio- Vez recordaste ella es tu madre y no solo ella sino también abuela Hera como abuela Persone y abuela Anfitrite, vez si tiene madres muy amorosas y sobreprotectoras como también tienes unos padres amorosos y sobreprotectores

Con eso Harry empezó a sentir viendo a los gemelos para luego ver a la chica- Yo lo siento me equivoque no solo tengo padres inmortales sino también tres madres inmortales. Un padre y una madre mortales-decia con una sonrisa y repentinamente la tormenta que se veía se esfumo sin dejar rastro

Lo que todos pensaron en ese momento fueron varias cosas pero no querían terminar como el piso donde estaba el cráter, las amazonas comprendieron que el chico era alguien misterioso y que estaba mejor pensar dos veces antes de tratar de meterse con él porque no terminarían bien paradas

-Bien hermanito ahora nos dirás por qué iniciaste esto de declararle la guerra al campamento como a las amazonas-pregunto Jason viendo a Harry el cual dio una pequeña risita

Draco rodo los ojos es que acoso no se daban cuenta de para que iba todo esto, vio a Nico supuso que él era el único que se acordaba-Es enserio y yo que creí que eran más listos….-no termino pues Luna le callo la boca

Las amazonas no entendían por qué el cambio de actitud del sobrino de su señora, en un momento era lindo y atento y al otro era lo contrario alguien frio y cruel, pero no solo el sino también la chica de nombre Luna, Victoria como Elizabeth entendieron que solo eran así con el pelinegro

-Lo siento a veces mi hermano no controla su boca-decia Luna viendo al resto-Bien creo que Abuelo Zeus lo hizo para que Harry tuviera experiencia en la guerra para que cuando volviéramos a Inglaterra no fuera difícil adaptarnos a lo que nos espera

El resto seguía confundido solo Annabeth y Thalía entendieron con esas palabras a lo que querían llegar-¿No me digas que regresaras a ese lugar?-exclamo Thalía de manera seria viendo a su hermano

Percy y Jason seguían sin entender y estaba ya molestándose de que nadien los incluyera en su conversación-¿A qué lugar regresara? ¿Porque no dicen de que va todo esto?

Nico rodo los ojos como Draco y Luna si estaba claro lástima que Jason como de Percy no se diera cuenta de que iba todo esto y eso que él lo empezaba a ver con otros ojos- Eres tan imbécil Percy está claro Harry regresara a Inglaterra.

Como si algo hubiera hecho Crick dentro de ellos se acordaron de todo-¡No, eso es imposible ellos no te dejarían!-comenzó Percy

-¡Es cierto ellos no serían capaces de darte permiso para eso!-siguió Jason

Leo ladeo la cabeza de manera confusa-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto a Thalía el porque estaba reaccionado así Jason

Los demás también querían una explicación de porqué estaba pasando todo esto, algunos de los otros campistas que estaban ajenos a esto comenzaron a prestar atención al grupo de hermanos y amigos íntimos, en otras palabras comenzaron a prestarle atención a la mesa donde estaba Harry, sus hermanos y amigos

Thalía suspiro-Veras Leo, Harry como nosotros, como los siete de la profecía-todos con eso se sorprendieron y vieron al pelinegro extrañado

-¿Entonces son ocho y no nada más siete como se creía?-pregunto confundido

Nico no puedo evitar rodar nuevamente los ojos en serio es que el montón de imbéciles no se daban cuenta y eso que el había dado muchas pistas como su padre y sus tíos habían querido- Leo no son de los siete de la profecía… Harry es el único elegido de una profecía muy diferente a la nuestras ya que el cómo los gemelos vienen del viejo continente, acoso no les suena de algo a los hijos de Hécate "El Niño-Que-Vivió", "El Chico Dorado", "El único en sobrevivir a la maldición asesina"

Como si todos estuvieran sincronizados todos voltearon a ver a los hijos de Hécate quienes estaban con la quijada hasta el piso y los ojos muy abiertos- No es posibles es una mentira…. Él es quien creemos que es

Todos comenzaron negar con la cabeza era imposible que ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta hasta que comenzaron a recordar la presentación que hicieron los gemelos, recordando que ellos se llamaban Malfoy y el hecho de que a veces le decia Potter, como era posible que hubieran sido tan ciegos estaban ante el salvador del Mundo Mágico, ni siquiera ellos que eran hijos y legados de Hécate podrían igualarlo en su talento y poder con la magia

Nico asintio con una sonrisa triunfante ignorado como Percy y Jason seguían peleando con Harry porque quería regresar a Inglaterra- Si, Henry Di Olimpo, El Príncipe del Monte Olimpo es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, "El Niño-Que-Vivió"

Los hijos de Hécate ya no pudieron más y algunos se desmayaron de la impresión ya que no se esperaban esto el príncipe el chico que convivio y compartió alimentos con ellos en una que otra ocasión era nada más que el **Harry Potter** , su Héroe con quien algunas veces esperaron conocer pero no podrían por la inminente guerra que se acercaba a estallar en el viejo continente

Cuando algunos salieron de su shock en el que estaban todos como rayos comenzaron acercase a Harry y los gemelos con una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo que quien sabe de dónde sacaron-¡Harry Potter, el mismo Harry Potter pero no solo ellos sino también los Malfoy, es un sueño!-chillo una chica viendo a los tres nombrados quienes se tensaron visiblemente cuando hicieron ese tono de voz

Como si todos estuvieran sincronizados todos comenzaron a pelear por ver quién iba primero a pedirle su autógrafo a los tres chicos, con eso un castaño con ojos color azul, piel morena de altura y peso promedio quien iba vestido con una jeans azul marino y una camisa roja se acercó a ellos- Yo… yo… quería pedirles si me dan su autógrafo y me dejan tomar una foto-decia claramente nervioso poniéndose enfrente de ellos ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los demás campistas

Harry no muy seguro junto con los gemelos asintio y escribió un garabato que parecía decir su nombre del mismo modo que los gemelos, luego fue la foto en la que el chico no se quería dejar de abrazar a los tres-Muchas gracias lo atesorare por siempre por cierto mi nombre Derek si gustan puedo enseñarles Nueva York

Los demás quienes seguían sin entender la situación solo se dedicaron a mirar a los hijos de Hécate como si no fueran de ese mundo hartos de todo un hijo de Ares se levantó y comenzó a preguntar de manera seria a uno de los hijos de Hécate, en especial a Derek-¿Qué pasa de que va todo esto?

Los hijos de Hécate solo lo fulminaron con la mirada haciendo que el hijo de Ares retrocediera varios pasos por los instintos asesinos que emanaba de todos los hijos de Hécate-¡¿Que no ves?! Eres imbécil él es Harry Potter, ¡El Harry Potter!

-Déjalo Derek, parece ser que el imbécil de Logan no sabe de quienes estamos hablado

-Pero Darén es imposible que no conozcan a Harry Potter, El Harry Potter, la mayor celebridad de toda Europa junto con Draco y Luna Malfoy, tendría que vivir bajo la tierra para no conocerlos

-Ya basta Derek estoy hablando enserio-ambos se quedaron callados en ese instante por una completa aura mágica más fuerte que todos los hijos de Hécate, la cual provenía de Harry, la aura de magia era tan fuerte que unos literalmente se cayeron de sus asientos y los que estaban parados se fueron inclinando ante la mesa donde estaba Harry

Las Amazonas no habían sentido un poder tan fuerte ni siquiera el de su líder Thalía era tan fuerte, los únicos con un poder así o similar al chico era su señora Artemisa, ahora entendían una de las razones del porque el Título del Príncipe del Monte Olimpo, se imaginaron a que algo más estaba pasando en especial las que estaban cerca de la mesa no entendían mucho pero por lo que lograron entender el chico estaba destinado a una profecía y eso les molestaba a sus hermanos

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a los chicos que estaban discutiendo entendió lo de los autógrafos y todo eso, porque el mismo lo vivía cada vez que iba algún lugar mágico, pero no podía permitir al menos por el momento que los semidioses se relacionaran con los magos, ya que estaba casi seguro que los tratarían de utilizar como a el-Esto es todo para los hijos de la Diosa Hécate, Diosa de la Magia y Hechicería, no quiero que nadien va ya a decir nada con relación a ese tema. Estoy siendo claro

Los hijos de Hécate aceptaron inmediatamente pues la voz de Harry no aceptaba replica alguna, estaban ante su héroe y príncipe estaba claro que aceptarían además de que la aura mágica que acompaño a esas palabras era muy fuerte y ellos francamente tenían un poco de miedo al saber que pasaría si lo contradecían pero no solo por ello habían aceptado sino porque ellos entendían lo que los tres novatos en especial su héroe pensaban los magos a pesar de ser simples mundanos tenían poderes en especial las Tres Maldiciones Imperdonables que podrían matar a un semidiós desde dentro y no había nadien que pudiera impedirlo además del hecho con que los semidioses si se llegaban a unir a la guerra alguien trataría de controlarlos o hacerse con sus poderes

-Bien dejando eso podemos continuar con la fiesta….

Con eso el ambiente volvió a como estaba antes pero el único que pudo ver claramente algo que nadien noto solo los gemelos y Dionisio quien estaba vigilándolo desde lejos, los gemelos vieron que no fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de ello pero era mejor hablar con Harry después

Con eso en mente dejaron que la fiesta siguiera pero cuando era ya tarde los tres chicos se retiraron dejando a los campistas en la reunión, más tarde cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde comenzaron a irse no antes de ver como todo lo que ellos trataba de limpiar desaparecía de un momento a otro para revelar que todo había quedado como antes y también el piso de donde salieron

En la cabaña del Olimpo se encontraban hablando los gemelos viendo a Harry el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sofás escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo, pero a cada palabra que decían los gemelos este asentía antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa viéndolos de manera confusa

Harry rodo los ojos viendo a Draco- Es enserio quieren que les crea que los Potter no solo viene de la línea de Thanatos el Dios de la muerte y El gran Mago Merlín, sino que también viene de un Dragón Dorado el cual se considera Dios o un Dios Dragon una divinidad mayor a otras tres criaturas similares a el-pregunto escéptico

-Harry hasta hace un mes y medio nosotros no conocíamos quien éramos en realidad quien era nuestro padre y quien eres en realidad, en serio crees que no debe haber más criaturas mitológicas existentes además de los Dioses Griegos o nosotros los Magos-decia de manera seria Luna

Ante eso Harry solo volvió a palidecer de nuevo-¡Por favor no pueden estar hablando enserio!, No solo tengo que aguantar el hecho de que mis padres a mitad de la fiesta me dijeron que tenía el poder de controlar el Tiempo como la Vida y la Muerte quitándole así el lugar a mi querido abuelo Khronos y no me bastaba con eso sino que literalmente tengo el poder incluso más allá de Thanatos como Dios de la Muerte y por cierto tengo el poder de mi tatarabuelo por mi magia tengo el poder del Caos -decia amargamente Harry mirando hacia el piso

-Harry, Thanatos es el Dios de la Muerte pero el solo es un guía no representa en concepto de Muerte, la muerte le llega a todos y cada uno no importa si son criaturas mágicas o no a todos le llegara a su debido momento, pero tu Harry tu eres la personificación de la misma ya que la muerte no viene sola si hay muerte debe haber vida velo como que la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad-decia Luna corrigiéndolo

-Míralo de otra manera eres un caso especial dentro de gente muy especial-decia aligerando el ambiente, Harry solo lo fulmino con la mirada

Harry solo vio a Draco fijamente antes de hablar-Bien dejando eso de lado no puedo ser cierto eso como es que tengo sangre de un Dios Dragón como es que dicen

Draco asintio antes de hablar- Bien recordaras que a pesar de haber nacido como Dios, cuando se secuestraron creemos que te trataron de hacerte mortal pero no pudieron solo pudieron sellarte parcialmente tus poderes hasta que algo los hiciera salir a la luz, durante eso si no mal recuerdas lo que te dijo el abuelo y Sirius, James y Lily te adoptaron atreves de una poción de Sangre para que tuvieras sus rasgos como poderes y poderte hacer su Heredero, lo cual te convirtió en su hijo de sangre, como recordaras por las clases de Tía Atenea como de Hécate los magos desarrollaron cierta habilidad que hace que sus hijos o descendientes posean o tenga sus habilidades dormidas hasta que haya un factor donde pueda despertar esa sangre, eso se llama límite de sangre lo cual es sorprendente para ser mortales con una taza de edad un poco más larga que los mortales o muggles

-En fin-corto Luna a su hermano sino este seguiría hablando mucho más- Bien en fin cuando te adoptaron la sangre de James y Lily entro en tu cuerpo te cambio parcialmente debido a los rasgo de la sangre que James poseía como un Potter, Gryffindor y Preverell y parcialmente Black de ahí el hecho que poseas sangre de un Dios Dragón, tengas el poder de la Vida como Muerte y el poder del caos que debes lograr controlar-decia seriamente Luna a Harry el cual asintio-Bien la sangre comenzara a despertar cuando llegues a tus quince años de edad, desconozco si James Potter sabia de su herencia o no, pero date seguro que a ti siendo un Dios y nuestro querido tío menor como nuestro amigo, tienes que pasar por ello quieras o no es el proceso natural que tiene que pasar los miembros de las Ancestrales y Nobles Casas

-Y ustedes ¿cuánto saben de los Potter? O mejor dicho ¿cómo saben la historia de los Potter?-pregunto Luna

-Fácil le preguntamos a Tía Hécate-decia con una sonrisa

-¿Qué más tengo que saber sobre eso de la sangre de dragón en el mundo mágico como así de los sangre pura?

-Bueno no sabemos tanto porque nosotros tenemos poca sangre Veela en nuestro cuerpo, antes que preguntes seguimos siendo sangre pura y si también puede ser hombres-hablo Draco claramente leyó los pensamientos y no pudo más que molestarse- Los Sangre Pura son magos que no se han relacionado con mestizo o hijos de muggles pero si sean relacionado con algunas criaturas mágicas para que su magia se fortalezca, seguimos siendo sangre pura porque técnicamente nuestro padre Apolo es un Dios y a pesar de no ser una criatura mágica entra en esa categoría y estaría en la cima

-Si quieres saber más puedes preguntarle a Hécate porque de cierta manera ella es tu abuela, ella era la madre de Merlín y Morgana La Fay, si algo irónico no ellos se llevaban mal no por el hecho de que se detestaran o se odiaran hasta la muerte sino porque es algo normal entre hermanos, pero por lo que nos contó Hécate ambos se querían pero no querían demostrar sus sentimientos ante la gente o el contrario así como Draco-decia divertida Luna viendo como los colores se les subieron a la cara

Harry asintio antes de planearse ver con su técnicamente abuela, eso sería algo divertido de ver como reaccionaria si le diera abuela a esa diosa que se jactaba de ser la más joven dentro de los Dioses-Entiendo ahora díganme como controlaremos el hecho que dentro de una semana voy a cumplir años y por lo que ustedes dicen mis poderes se incrementaran y se fortalecerán más de lo que ya son-decia serio viendo a los chicos

-Bueno eso ya lo tenemos planeado puedes ser más poderoso pero sigues siendo un niño y un adolecente que debe obedecer a tus padres no basaremos en este hecho y te pondremos en una especie de trance con la ayuda de los abuelos y tíos para evitar que te pongas en peligro a ti mismo pero cuando despiertes estarás como nuevo o en una versión más mejorada de lo que ya está

-Pero por cualquier caso cuando te pongamos en trance te mantendremos dentro de una barrera hecha de magia y runas antiguas para evitar el descontrol –agrego Draco

-Ha esto se refería lo que me conto sobre la profecía un poder que el señor oscuro desconoce-decia cansadamente después de que sus padres y el averiguaran sobre la profecía

Los gemelos solo rieron ante ese comentario lo cual causo que también Harry riera después de unos minutos-Bien entonces ahora lo primero que haremos será entrenar ya que no solo tú tienes que entrenar sino también nosotros te ayudaremos parte del camino, una cosa más los abuelos así mismo nos pidieron que fuéramos a Gringotts para ver tu línea de sangre completa ellos creen que puedes tener algún pariente mortal por parte de los Potter sino mal recuerdo lo que dijo Tía Hécate que nos pidió no decirle a los abuelos fue que la línea de Morgana todavía seguía hasta actualmente

-Al final solo quiere molestar a mis padres y mis hermanos-decia soltando un suspiro pero los gemelos asintieron ante eso sabían que la Hécate en ocasiones podría ser muy infantil, más cuando ella se trataba de "vengar"

-Bien ahora nos dijeron que cuando volviéramos tendríamos más clases desde política, etiqueta, contabilidad y administración de empresas, idiomas y varias sesiones de viajes para estar actualizado con el último grito de la moda antes de que preguntes si fueron Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone las que nos dieron esta última según ellas debíamos vestirnos como lo que somos más en tu caso Príncipe-decia Luna con una sonrisita

Harry comenzó a lamentarse antes de ponerse pálido cuando escucho sobre el viaje de compras que tendrían que hacer estaba seguro que si por ellas fueran la última vez no hubieran regresado al Olimpo hasta dentro de una semana, con esos pensamientos solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro resignado

-Vamos no está mal ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarte pero lo primero sería ir a Gringotts, tenemos que ver completamente tu línea de sangre como ver todos tus Títulos

Con eso los gemelos se fueron a su cabaña dejando solo al Príncipe del Olimpo el cual estaba más que casando así que solo se fue a dar un largo baño mientras pensaba en las cosas que pasarían ahora cuando cumpliera Quince años de edad, Harry estaba sentado en la tina de la bañera esperando a que se le ocurriera algo y más que nada quería sentirse más tranquilo y relajado, solo esperaba que si alguien del campamento descubría la verdad no lo comenzaran a tratar de manera diferente

Pasaron varios minutos mientras término de bañarse y secarse regreso a su habitación para vestirse, se puso un pijama antes de acostarse, al día siguiente los gemelos lo estaban esperando en el arco el cual los separaba del resto del campamento, con una asentimiento se acercó a ellos

-Bien ahora a donde vamos no conocemos muy bien Nueva York les recuerdo que no hemos salido del campamento antes-pregunto Harry viendo a los gemelos pero era cierto desde que llegaron del campamento no habían salido y por lo tanto habían pospuesto el viaje con los hermanos de Harry

Los gemelos asintieron sabiendo lo que trataba de decir su amigo-Deja eso Harry ya conseguí alguien quien nos llevara

-Recuerdas la estatua de la libertad-pregunto haciendo que el contrario asintieron

Luna dio una pequeña risita viendo a su hermano y su tío-Mira el mundo mágico de Nueva York está en una isla oculta detrás de la estatua de la libertad nadien que no sea un ser mágico puede pasar a esa isla y como los semidioses raramente salen del campamento no saben de esto

-Con eso ya resuelto vamos por tus hermanos deben estar ansiosos de irnos

Con eso los gemelos se llevaron arrastrando a Harry hasta las cabañas de sus hermanos pasando primero por Nico, su cabaña quedaba más cerca que la de cabaña que la de Zeus o Poseidón.

Nico estaba muy emocionado por conocer el mundo de su pequeño hermano, estaba más que contento cuando los gemelos lo vinieron a ver durante la noche cuando les contaron que irían al mundo mágico de Nueva York, con eso cabe decir que le dio la oportunidad de hacer uno que otro plan sobre lo que harían una vez que llegaran haya, estaba ya arreglado con sus cosas lista cuando tocaron a la puerta cuando salió se dio cuenta que eran los gemelos y su pequeño hermano

Los gemelos y Harry se quedaron viendo a Nico antes de asentir con la cabeza-Estoy bastante segura que lo dejaras sin palabras Nico, solo espero que Percy no sea tan lento en esos temas o tendrás que ser tú el que se confiese primero-decia Luna con una sonrisa

Los demás se rieron de ver como literalmente Nico se quedó sin palabras y el color de su piel a pesar de ser bastante clara despareció dejándolo literalmente como un muerto-Co…Como se enteraron y no te molesta….-pregunto a su hermanito algo asustado

Harry rio un poco antes de contestarle-Yo no tengo problemas con eso en el mundo mágico algunos varones tienen la capacidad de concebir vida o como nosotros lo llamamos magos fértiles por que no importa si son hombre ellos también pueden quedar embarazados de hecho Draco y Luna no solo tiene un padre Apolo sino esta su papa Lucius

Los gemelos solo asintieron se eso fue lo primero que les causo un poco de malestar pues la mayoría cuando llegaran al mundo mundano o mortal fuera del mundo mágico, en el mundo mágico se aceptaban las relaciones del mismo sexo mientras que en el mundo muggle o mundano apenas se estaban haciendo a la idea de ver una pareja de hombre o mujeres, eso no lo comprendían como ellos a pesar de ser una comunidad que se quedó atrapada en la edad media era un poco más tolerante en esos temas que una comunidad actual

-Vamos Nico sal del shock te prometo que los ayudaremos en especial a Percy a que se pueda confesar porque los ojos con que te mira no solo son de amistad sino de algo más profundo-hablo Luna nuevamente viendo al hermano de Harry

Con Nico todavía en shock siguieron con la cabaña de Zeus donde ya estaban preparados Thalía y Jason esperando a los gemelos y su hermano, cuando tocaron la puerta no esperaron ver como los gemelos arrastraban a Nico el cual no se movía y estaba más que pálido y como Harry tenía un ligera sonrisa

-Hola Thalía y Jason es hora de irnos-hablo Draco viendo a Jason y Thalía esta última no pudo contener más la risa y comenzó a reírse de ver a Nico en ese estado

-Dejando de lado a Thalía ¿Porque Nico esta así?-pregunto Jason a su hermano

Harry asintio antes de contestar-Bien porque le dijimos que se veía bien y era capaz de hacer que Percy por fin se le confesara y cuando me pregunto qué sino me molestaba yo dije que no porque es muy normal en el mundo mágico y ahora hablando de ello sigo preguntándome hasta cuando Leo y tú piensa decirme que están saliendo por más que piensan que lo están ocultando todo el campamento como padre Zeus y hermano Hefesto saben de su relación del mismo modo que todos los demás Dioses-con eso vio como Jason estaba igual que Nico

Thalía estaba riéndose a carcajadas de su hermano y primo esto no lo esperaba pero era en serio que Jason como Leo no podían ser más que evidentes a todo el mundo estaba más que claro que estaban saliendo pero los demás solo los dejaron por respeto y no hacía falta decir que Jason era alguien tranquilo pero podía ser la persona más cruel cuando se metían en sus asuntos sin su permiso

Con eso Thalía saludo a su pequeño hermano antes de seguir con Percy, este estaba sentado afuera de su cabaña esperándolo y tal como dijo Luna este se quedó callado después de ver a Nico, Nico tría puesto unos jeans muy ajustados color negro, una camisa verde clara con detalles negros y un reloj, era algo casual pero para Percy era la imagen de la belleza reencarnada

-Hola Luna, Draco, Thalía, Harry, Jason y Nico-menciono el ultimo un poco nervioso

-Hola Percy…-contesto Nico los demás solo se los quedaron viendo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bien vamos todavía falta una persona por la cual ir-menciono Draco pero no se esperaba que antes de caminar alguien viniera corriendo hasta ellos en específico Leo quien los saludo pero cuando vio a Jason se lanzó a abrazarlo

Los demás solo reafirmaron su comentario excepto Percy quien estaba algo confundido más viendo como cuando su pequeño hermano vio a Jason y Nico a esto se les subieron los colores a sus mejillas

Draco antes de irse le paso un papel a Harry con las coordenadas y la localización de la estatua de la libertad de ahí tendrían que tomar el barco que los ferry que los llevaría a la isla y solo podía ser visto por las criaturas sobrenaturales o criaturas mágicas en la cual categoría entraban todos

Con eso Harry se concentró un momento antes de ver como las plantas y raíces salían del suelo formando un arco bastante alto antes de ver como una imagen se podía ver atreves de esta-Eh estado trabajando en esta habilidad es un portal que nos llevara a el lugar que queramos siempre y cuando tenga las coordenadas del lugar, no se preocupen es seguro y una vez que pasemos por el portal este se cerrara evitando que alguien más que no fuera invitado pasara por esta

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en entras para ver como salían por uno de los costados de las paredes viendo que no había nadien lanzaron un hechizo _confundus_ para evitar que alguien viera lo que estaba pasando, después de eso vieron como Percy salía junto con Nico, seguidos de Thalía y Jason dejando hasta el final a Harry

Con todos de ese lado vieron que nadien los veía comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un pequeño barco que a los hermanos de Percy les sorprendió porque solo podrían llevar a la mitad y la otra mitad se tendría que quedar a esperar a que el barco regresara

-¿Que desean jóvenes?-pregunto un anciano viendo al grupo de jóvenes delante del

-No hay bien ni mal, no hay oscuridad ni luz, no hay negro ni blanco completamente sino varias tonalidades de grises-dijeron Draco, Luna y Harry al anciano quien sonrió

-Interesante ese lema no lo había escuchado en más de un siglo, por lo que veo viene del Viejo continente o mejor dicho de Gran Bretaña, no se preocupen jóvenes Malfoy y joven Potter o debería decir alteza-menciono haciendo una reverencia- Del mismo modo que jóvenes semidioses presentes, las criaturas no los podrán atacar suban y estarán seguros-al principio se habían alarmado cuando descubrieron sus identidades pero supusieron que sería alguien como Olivander solo con una mirada miraba todo tu ser

Thalía, Jason, Leo, Percy y Nico se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando subieron al bote vieron como este cambiaba hasta ser un Gran Barco, todo decorado con diferentes colores, lo que les sorprendió es que estos barcos tuvieran uno que otro detalle en plata o en oro, los gemelos como el príncipe se quedaron maldiciendo sobre su suerte el barco era completamente diferente sabían que sería algo como el caldero chorreante un lugar donde se podrían alojar por unos galeones, pero estaba claro las diferentes comunidades mágicas se habían esforzado por unir los avances tecnológicos a la magia y no como en Gran Bretaña que quedaron atrapados en la edad media

-Bien jóvenes por ser su primer viaje y por tener tres celebridades con nosotros no les cobrare el viaje pero para otra ocasión serán un galeón por persona, vayan y disfruten tardaremos en llegar una hora si gustan hay un buffet en el salón de recepción o si gustan pueden disfrutar de la vista en la parte superior del barco solo suban las escaleras y llegaran al mirador-dicho esto el anciano se retiró pero ya no llevaba la ropa de pesquero sino un traje de un capitán de barco y su barba ya no estaba

Los chicos solo se quedaron callados ante eso no se esperaban que eso sucediera más cuando vieron al hombre cambiar de un momento a otro como lo hizo el barco o el bote mismo-Bien vamos tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Todos siguieron a Harry por las escaleras hasta llegar al mirador donde había unas cuantas mesas y sillas donde sentarse y poder disfrutar de la mirada-Bien voy a dejar algo en claro pero primero déjenme decirles algo ami no me importa si mis hermanos tienen una pareja del mismo sexo mientras que sean felices, de hecho es muy normal en el mundo mágico, en este hay algunos varones que pueden engrandar vida o mejor dicho son magos fértiles estos pueden quedar embarazados del mismo modo que las mujeres, en el caso de las mujeres o brujas es algo similar pero no estoy muy informado.

-De hecho nosotros no solo tenemos un padre como creen nuestro padre fértil es un mago de nombre Lucius Malfoy y nuestro padre es Apolo, El Dios del Sol. En nuestro mundo esto es normal de hecho algunos, Sangre Pura que hay en nuestro colegio son hijos de dos hombres o dos mujeres-con eso los semidioses se quedaron callados viendo seriamente a los gemelos y su hermano en el caso de Thalía porque los hermano varones como Jason, Nico, Percy incluyendo a Leo se les subieron los colores a su cara

-Bien quiero dejar algo en claro eso no me molesta lo que me molesta es que me oculten las cosas siendo eso así no creen que hay algo que decirnos Jason y Leo del mismo modo que Percy y Nico-decia seriamente

Jason y Leo se miraron antes de asentir al contrario para después ver nuevamente a sus hermanos y posibles primos políticos y cuñado-Bien esto es algo que no hemos querido que los del campamento lo sepan pero yo estoy saliendo con Leo desde hace unos seis meses atrás, un año desde que pase cortejándolo hasta que acepto salir conmigo-hablo Jason mientras que debajo de la mesa se tomaba de la mano con Leo

Harry asintio de acuerdo antes de hablar-Como les dije no tengo problema pero si me gustaría que me contaran algo así y una cosas me gustaría ser el padrino de bodas-con eso los dos chicos se pusieron totalmente rojo-Muy bien dejando eso sé que no soy quien para interferir pero si me gustaría aclarar que es su decisión y yo los apoyare en lo que ustedes crean-menciono viendo a Percy y Nico

Nico se puso rojo antes de ver de manera temerosa a Percy el cual tenía una mirada de determinación en su rostro, antes de atraer a Nico a su lado-Sé que esto es repentino y talvez no sea romántico como hubiera querido y talvez no considere la opinión ahora de Nico, pero él es mío y de nadien mas y no dejare que nadien lo tenga o le ponga un solo dedo en cima-decia atrayendo más hacia el terminando Nico en el regazo de Percy

Harry asintio había visto algo en su futuro que no les gusto pero con esto que hizo Percy lo cambio completamente pero ahora era más claro y estaba seguro que los recuerdos que harían ellos así como su relación seria para siempre –Bien Nico aceptas eso-hablo viendo a su hermano el cual asintio avergonzado con la cabeza-Como veo que están seguros les daré mi bendición esta solo quedara en ustedes y no pasara a sus hijos, es más que nada una protección divina para que nadien interfiera en su relación sea mortal, semidiós, inmortal o un mortal con dones o habilidades diferentes

Todos vieron como su hermano cerraba sus manos antes de cerrar sus ojos cuando los abrió y mostro lo que había entre sus dos manos vieron cuatro objetos dos pulseras y dos collares cada uno la mitad del otro, estos volaron ante la vista de todos para colocarse automáticamente en su dueño Percy y Nico tenían los collares y Jason y Leo las pulseras- Estos objetos proporcionaran energía divina además de que sentirán cuando su alma gemela los necesite-los demás lo miraron confundidos- Estuve leyendo varias cosas entre especial las almas destinadas o almas gemelas de hecho los collares y pulseras que le di cumplen esa función si no hubieran sido almas gemelas estos no los aceptarían

Las cuatro delante de Thalía, Draco y Luna vieron a su pareja de manera sorprendida-Como creen que logramos que padre Poseidón y padre Hades aceptara su relación fácilmente del mismo modo con Padre Zeus y Hermano Hefesto-comento mirando a sus hermanos

-Por cierto son fatales guardando secretos todos saben de la relación de Jason y Leo desde meses según palabras de Annabeth del mismo modo que el enamoramiento de Percy y Nico de hecho hay varios campistas que apostaron cuando harían publica su relación en el caso de Jason y Leo y cuando tanto Percy como Nico se confesarían uno al otro-hablo Draco- Por cierto yo gane-exclamo victorioso

-Mentira fui yo-hablo Luna

-Me temo querida Luna que la ganadora soy yo tengo la fecha y hora de hoy, en este mismo momento gane mil dólares de las amazonas y campistas

-¡Apostaron!-exclamaron Jason, Leo, Percy y Nico indignados

Harry rodeo los ojos antes eso-Les recuerdo que somos familia lo cual no vale por que lo confesamos en el territorio del mundo mágico que está separado del mundo de los semidioses y mundo de los mundanos y dado el hecho que yo los empuje queda invalido, ellos solo me lo confesaron ami ustedes son un montón de chismoso que nos siguió pero dicho esto-movió sus manos- No podrán decir nada de su confesión porque involucra al mundo mágico dicho eso ustedes prometieron guardar el secreto del mundo mágico de todos los mundanos y semidioses dicho esto yo gano y ustedes no dicen nada de la relación de Percy y Nico como de Jason y Leo

Todos se quedaron calladas eso no se lo habían esperado, Thalía así como los gemelos gimieron en disección no se esperón eso menos de parte de Harry, pero técnicamente eso era cierto había ganado sin apostar

-Si eso es correcto entonces a dios mil dólares-decia deprimida Thalía ella no es que le importara el dinero sino es que ella quería ganar en una apuesta entre jóvenes por primera vez en su vida, esto no incluyendo lo de La captura de la bandera

-Una cosa antes que nada y esto quiero que lo tengan presente tanto Percy como Jason del mismo modo que Nico y Leo, recuerden una cosa los Dioses no importa el género de su pareja o su naturaleza pueden concebir, dicho de otro modo deben cuidarse si tratan de que su relación avance ya que si me gustaría ser tío pero aun soy muy joven

Los demás seguían mirándolos confundidos Thalía y Draco no se podrían creer eso, Luna rio y Harry rodo los ojos-En otras palabras Jason puede embarazar a Leo sino se cuidan del mismo modo que Percy con Nico estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro pensaba que Harry era muy inocente pero veo que me equivoque, hay alguien más inocente que él o simplemente alguien más tonto-decia fastidiado como era posible que ellos estando en un relación a sus diecisiete años no supieran eso siendo el cómo Luna y Harry apenas rosando los quince años, que ellos si supieran esos temas estaba claro conforme la sociedad avanzaba esta se volvía disconforme u olvidaba dar ciertos temas que deberían tratar de manera correcta y no tener la mente tan cerrada como lo hacían en el viejo continente

Harry solo suspiro profundamente-Dejando eso de lado será mejor de que bajemos de mirador ya casi llegamos a la isla-menciono señalando a una pequeña isla

Todos ellos bajaron de esta hasta llegar al primer piso donde estaban original mente se dieron cuenta de que toda la hora se la pasaron hablando y sin darse cuenta la hora había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entonces oyeron la misma voz de aquel anciano diciendo que dentro de poco llegarían a la Isla Trowel, como se llamaba la isla mágica, esperaron unos minutos hasta que vieron como poco a poco se fueron acercando a la isla, cuando llegaron los chicos a la isla todos estaban más que contentos era un especie de unión entre lo nuevo y lo viejo había algunas personas que iban vestidos con sus túnicas mientras que el resto iba vestido con ropa tipo muggle pero se veía la calidad

Los gemelos movieron su mano del mismo modo que Harry haciendo que les apareciera una túnica de color plata para Draco, una túnica color bronce para Luna y una túnica negra con detalles rojos y dorados para Harry

Los hermanos de Harry se sorprendieron al ver como ellos también estaban vistiendo un túnica sobre su ropa, no pudieron contener sus ganas de tocar la túnica, pero no estaban prestando atención al resto para ver como todos los transeúntes los miraban con asombro más cuando reconocieron ciertos emblemas en las túnicas de los tres primeros, con eso el grupo comenzó a caminar haciéndose camino hasta un edificio color blanco el cual supusieron que sería el homólogo de Gringotts en Gran Bretaña

-¿Porque se apartan de nuestro camino después de verlos a ustedes?-pregunto Leo mirando a los tres primeros

Harry suspiro y los gemelos rieron antes de hablar-Bien veras nosotros como les habíamos dicho ante somos nobles se retiran o se quitan de nuestro paso por respeto se dan cuenta que nosotros somos sangre pura, se nota por nuestros rasgos. Los rasgo de nobleza más marcados son del viejo continente que en el resto del mundo del mismo modo las familias nobles siguen siendo muy respetados desde tiempos del antiguo Merlín y con el tiempo han ganado mucha influencia y poder.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 9: Esa Maldita Cabra**

Harry suspiro y los gemelos rieron antes de hablar-Bien veras nosotros como les habíamos dicho ante somos nobles se retiran o se quitan de nuestro paso por respeto se dan cuenta que nosotros somos sangre pura, se nota por nuestros rasgos. Los rasgo de nobleza más marcados son del viejo continente que en el resto del mundo del mismo modo las familias nobles siguen siendo muy respetados desde tiempos del antiguo Merlín y con el tiempo han ganado mucha influencia y poder.

-Bien dejando eso ya estamos aquí Bienvenidos a Gringotts-decia señalando el edificio de color blanco- Gringotts en si es un banco pero tiene más funciones que solo ser un simple banco

Con eso el grupo entro dentro del banco para ver a las criaturas las cuales estaban contado oro y gemas, todo estaban sentado en varios estrados largos unidos entre sí, con todo el pronóstico y a regañadientes Harry camino hasta el final junto con los gemelos ignorando las miradas molestas de los otros clientes

-Que sus arcas sean llenas de oro-hablo Harry sorprendiendo al goblin ya que nadien en varios siglos había escuchado su veredero saludo, este saludo no podía ser dicho a nadien solo a las personas que los duendes consideraban dignos

-Y que sus enemigos caigan ante usted y el filo de su espada ¿Qué desea señor?-decia el duende educadamente viendo a los tres chicos, después de verlos y analizarlos por un momento

Lo primero que vio fueron sus emblemas de casa sorprendiéndole encontrar a dos Malfoy y un Potter o el ultimo vástago Potter vivo, pero no solo eso si se tomaban tiempo en analizar más allá de su superior vio algo que le intereso y eso era la energía divina que desprendían ellos pero no solo eso se dio cuenta de ellos sino de las otras personas que los acompañaban desprendían la misma energía pero en menor cantidad que los tres primero pero estaba seguro que el joven pelinegro de ojos verdes era el más poderoso que ellos, estaba seguro de que si él quiera podría destruir el banco sin si quiera esforzarse

-Estoy seguro que cierta persona le han informado de mi visita-decia mostrando su emblema del Olimpo, el cual era de Metal celestial con detalles de oro y plata, dicho emblema tenía el Monte Olimpo en el fondo, El Rayo de Zeus, El Tridente de Poseidón y El Casco de Hades, este había sido hecho por sus padres y nadien podía quitárselo, robárselo o utilizarlo a menos que no fuera el

Para sorpresa de todos en el banco, en especial los clientes el duende salió detrás del estrado personal y grande, para hacer una reverencia frente al pelinegro antes de ver a sus acompañantes y dar ligeros asentimientos-Entiendo le pido que me siga Alteza, en breve lo atenderemos, pero para su seguridad dentro de nuestro banco permítame que le llame a una escolta-hablo cortésmente el duende haciendo lo que había dicho llamo a una escolta para que los guiaran

Los clientes no se podrían ni creer lo que había estado pasando los duende no hacían una reverencia por mínima que fuera ya sea reyes o ministros, ellos eran seres orgulloso y como tal no había nadien quien ellos reverenciaran, pero fue una sorpresa para todos que esos seres orgullosos que no tenían respeto por nadien hubiera reverenciado al joven y no solo eso sino que lo llamo Alteza, algunos pensaron que ese chico seria el Príncipe Heredero de algún Trono pero no sabían de qué lugar venia y porque el duende se comportó educadamente y con un poco de nervios o era temeroso de ofenderlo o molestarlo, todos estaban seguros que el chico era alguien importante y era más que claro que si los duendes le tenían miedo o respeto ellos debían hacer lo mismo

Después del revuelo que causo Harry cuando saludo al duende este seguía a los duendes que lo escoltaban a una sala de espera mientras que otros cuando lo vieron comenzaron a tenderlos a todos-Muchas gracias por tal magnifico recibimiento, estén seguros que estoy más que complacido

-Alteza disculpe mi falta de modales pero el Rey Duende lo espera sus acompañantes lamentablemente no pueden pasar pero estamos seguros que los atenderemos como a usted

-Entiendo y les pido que traten a mis hermanos y sobrinos como si fueran yo-con eso Harry siguió al duende que lo estaba escoltando hasta una llegar a una puerta de madera robusta con detalles cuidadosamente marcados y detallados

En duende que lo estaba acompañando abrió la puerta dándole un ligero asentimiento para que pasara a ver al Rey, el Rey Duende era alguien más viejo que el resto de los duendes este estaba sentado en un trono de oro estudiándolo

-Le agradezco que haya tenido el tiempo como la disposición de atenderme-decia Harry cortésmente al duende más viejo

-Al contrario es todo un honor contar con su presencia, Nuestra Señora Hécate nos ha informado y mantenido al tanto de su situación Alteza Henry Di Olimpo, El Príncipe del Monte Olimpo o como se le conoce en el mundo mortal Harry Potter, El Niño-Qué-Vivió, El Salvador del Mundo Mágico

-Debo entender que La Diosa Hécate también le conto como descubrí la verdad de mi origen-recibió un asentimiento por parte del viejo duende-Entiendo entonces esto será un poco más fácil quisiera un puebla de sangre para saber si hay parientes mortales con los que esté relacionado por parte de los Potter cuando me adoptaron por la poción de sangre haciéndome su Heredero e hijo frente a la magia misma como también haciendo que sus herencias mágicas pasaran a mí del mismo modo que todos los Títulos por sangre que James Potter tenia

El duende asintio pues eso era verdad ya que solo ellos hacían esas pociones y nadien en el mundo mágico conocían como se fabricaban, con eso y un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el joven el duende convoco una daga y un pergamino dentro sobre la mesa que estaba frente a Harry- Entiendo Alteza lo primero que debe hacer es cortarse y dejar caer una gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino, déjeme asegurarle que nadien en el mundo mágico o mortal podrá tener acceso a dicha información una vez que salga a la luz

Con eso Harry tomo la daga dorada en su mano izquierda antes de cortarse la palma de su mano derecha dejando caer la sangre sobre el pergamino esto sorprendio al duende pues pensaba que el chico no conocía como se tenía que realizar de manera correcta el ritual, pero parece que estuvo equivocado pronto vieron como una luz dorada comenzaba a salir del pergamino mientras escribía

 _ **Nombre (Inmortal): Henry Di Olimpo**_

 _ **Nombre (escogido por padres mortales, adoptivos): Henry James Potter Evans**_

 _ **Padres (Inmortales): Zeus, Dios de los Cielos, Poseidón, Dios de los Mares y Hades, Dios del Inframundo (Hijo de Hécate, La Diosa de la Brujería y Hechicería por la magia al momento de ayudar a su nacimiento)**_

 _ **Padres (mortales adoptivos): James Charlus Potter Black y Lilyan Roxana Potter nee Evans Believ**_

 _ **Estado de Sangre:**_

 _ **Atreves de Línea de Padres Inmortales: Dios**_

 _ **Atreves de Línea de adopción: Sangre Pura (Mago)**_

 _ **Títulos:**_

 _\- Dios de La Vida, Muerte y Tiempo_

 _\- Príncipe del Olimpo o Príncipe de los Dioses (Padres Inmortales)_

 _-Príncipe de los Cielos (Padre Zeus, Dios de los Cielos)_

 _-Príncipe de los Mares (Padre Poseidón, Dios de los Mares)_

 _-Príncipe del Inframundo (Padre Hades, Dios del Inframundo)_

 _-Príncipe del Mundo Mágico (Madre Hécate, Diosa de la Bujería y Hechicería)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter (Padre adoptivo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Gryffindor (Padre adoptivo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Preverell Padre Adoptivo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Ravenclaw (Madre adoptiva)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Believ (Madre adoptiva)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Cas Black (Padrino Adoptivo)_

 _(Le cedió todos los derechos como Nuevo Lord de la casa Black, antes de ser capturado e enviado a Azkaban sin juicio previo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Slytherin (Padre Adoptivo y Conquista)_

 _(Verdadero Lord Slytherin al derrotar al Señor Oscuro, que había conquistado al último Lord Slytherin, haciendo que vuelva aquedar en posesión de la familia de sangre Slytherin)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Hufflepuff (Madre Adoptiva y Conquista)_

 _(Conquista al momento de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, quien a su vez había derrotado al último Lord de Hufflepuff, relacionado atreves de la línea Believ)_

 _ **Títulos de Heredero**_ _(Secundarios):_

 _*Heredero de Khaos (Padres Inmortales)_

 _*Heredero por Sangre del Dios Dragón, Shydra (Padres Adoptivos)_

 _*Heredero de Merlín (Atreves de la magia)_

 _ **Bóvedas y Propiedades:**_

 _ **Las bóvedas así como todas las empresas y negocios de las familias serán entregados al actual Lord de las familias, dado que estas familias son nobles y nadien había reclamado el puesto del Lord por lo cual las fortunas crecieron se solicita a los duendes regentes de las cuentas de informarles al actual Lord sobre el estado de las bóvedas más antiguas como las resientes que se hayan abierto para seguir aguardando las fortunas**_

 _ **La información de las propiedades así como cualquier fundación o creación de algún servicio para la comunidad mágica como muggle deberá ser informada al actual Lord para que evalué el desarrollo de dicha fundación y considere los cambios necesarios para que esta siga desarrollándose**_

 _ **Del mismo modo cualquier endeudamiento que alguna casa Ancestral o persona ya sea muggle o mágica, que tenga con las Familia Ancestrales que el actual Lord controle se le solicita a los duendes regentes informar de este hecho para tomar la medidas necesarias**_

 _ **Parientes**_ _(a través de padres adoptivos):_

 _*Alexander Pendragón, Actual Lord Pendragón y Actual Lord Rhossiel_

 _*Arthur Pendragón, Heredero al Título de Lord Pendraron_

 _*Le Fay Pendragón, Heredera al Título de Lady Rhossiel_

 _*Sirius Black, Antiguo Lord Black_

 _*Narcissa Black_

 _*Andrómeda Tonks_

 _*Nymphadora Tonks_

 _ **Alma Gemela:**_

 _ **Su alma Gemela o SoulMate no ha sido elegida, una vez que encuentre a su compañero este apartado sera modificado**_

Cuando terminaron de aparecer las letras en dorado el pergamino revelo esto Harry se quedó callado se sorprendio cuando el Rey Duende tomo el pergamino y comenzó a analizarlo se quedó un poco mudo cuando vio un segundo pergamino que comenzaba a desprenderse del primero revelando más información como bloqueos y sellos que antiguamente tenía antes de que tomara su lugar como Dios en el Monte Olimpo

 _ **Nombre: Henry James Potter Evans**_

 _ **Padres: James Charlus Potter Black, Lilyan Roxana Potter nee Evans Believ**_

 _ ***Bloqueo y Sellos Mágicos**_

 _-Sacrificio Protector_ _ **(Lilyan Roxana Evans Believ-Activo)**_

 _-Magia del Alma-Horrocrux_ _ **(Tom Riddle-Parcialmente Activo)**_

 _-Avada Kedabra_ _ **(Tom Riddle-Inactivo)**_

 _ **(Se considera eliminar la magia del Alma Horrocrux antes de su decimoquinto año sino sufrirá graves consecuencias por su enlace mágico al momento de intentar matarlo)**_

 _-Magia sin varita_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Parcialmente Activo)**_

 _-Magia no Verbal_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore- Parcialmente Activo)**_

 _-Núcleo Mágico_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore- Parcialmente Activo)**_

 _ **(Actualmente tiene solo el 25% libre de todo su potencial mágico, se recomiendo quitar los bloqueos antes de su decimoquinto año o su desarrollo mágico se verá seriamente afectado)**_

 _\- Problemas de Visión_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Inteligencia Deficiente_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Problemas de Estatura_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Problemas Emocionales_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Activo)**_

 _-Odio hacia los Slytherin_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Odio hacia la Magia y los Magos Oscuro_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Veneno de Basilisco_ _ **(Inactivo-Debido a las lágrimas de Fénix dentro de su sistema)**_

 _-Lealtad y Obediencia hacia Albus Dumbledore_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Lealtad hacia Molly Wesley_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Lealtad hacia Ron Wesley_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Lealtad hacia Hermione Granger_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Inactivo)**_

 _-Armortentia hacia Ginevra Wesley_ _ **(Albus Dumbledore-Parcialmente Activo)**_

El Rey Duende le paso el pergamino color negro que se desplego a Harry y tal como temía lo que provoco fue una tendrá ira y furia contenida se manifestara en una poderosa onda mágica que hizo que el Rey Duende como el duende que lo escoltaba se inclinaran ante la poderosa onda mágica que desprendía Harry

-¡Quiero que quiten todo eso de mi cuerpo ahora!-exclamo totalmente furioso al Rey Duende que pudo levantarse para mirarlo mientras asentía frenéticamente

-No… no… se preocupe lo hare en este mismo momento personalmente-decia nerviosamente el Rey Duende viendo al chico, ahora entendía porque era el Príncipe del Olimpo como el Dios de la Vida, Muerte y Tiempo y porque el hecho de que era su Príncipe hijo de Lady Hécate, su señora como de todos en el Mundo Mágico

Con eso el Rey Duende se levantó de su trono y se acercó temeroso al joven para llevarlo a una habitación completamente negra que tenía en el suelo varias runas como sellos antiguos alguno de ellos extintos

-Por lo que veo tengo que entrar en el círculo no es cierto-pregunto Harry ya más calmado

El Rey Duende entendía que debían quitar todo eso inmediatamente de su cuerpo ya que era una bomba caminante que no tenía poder sobre sus sentimientos o emociones, estaba claro que una vez que terminaran esto los fondos de la bóveda de esa vieja cabra se reducirían considerablemente por poner en peligro a su Príncipe como al resto del mundo mágico

-Si Alteza le pido que entre al círculo mágico donde con ayuda de otros duende lo ayudaremos a expulsar todo eso de su sistema-menciono El Rey Duende viendo al chico como entraba en el círculo mágico

Una vez que entro Harry en el círculo vio como varios duendes entraban a la habitación poniéndose en las trece runas que estaban en el piso encerrando el círculo mágico de repente comenzó a sentir un dolor insoportable que venía de su pecho y recorría todo su cuerpo

Para la sorpresa de todas varias cadenas se fueron manifestando sobre el cuerpo de Harry algunas todavía nuevas como algunas dañadas o rotas, las doradas supusieron que sería el sacrifico de Lady Potter al tratar salvarlo, poco a poco estas fueron cayendo dejando solo a las doradas intactas y más poderosas que antes

Los duendes miraban como una luz dentro del pecho de Harry comenzó a manifestarse hasta quedar frotando sobre este vieron como una energía negra estaba tratando se aferrarse a la energía blanca pero las cadenas doradas surgieron para mantener a la raya y suprimiendo a la energía negra esta cambio a una liquido negro y viscoso antes de comenzar a reducirse tomando la forma de un orbe de color negro brillante con eso la magia blanca comenzó a crecer y crecer y hacerse más brillante segando de manera temporal a los duende pero rápidamente esta fue controlada por las cadenas doradas

De pronto una luz de color gris fue surgiendo de la energía blanca y esta estaba luchando contra las cadenas pero fue sometida y dividió a la energía blanca y gris del mismo modo que una dorada y plateada fueron surgiendo pero esta fue divida nuevamente por las cadenas doradas las cuales se expandieron cuando las energías comenzaron arder, brillar y hacer más potente y grandes, luego de un momento estas entraron nuevamente en el cuerpo de Harry

Cuando termino todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba sudado y cansado pero fue atendido por un duende que le entrego un líquido antes de que se sintiera bien nuevamente y se derrumbara quedando sentado en medio del circulo viendo como el Rey Duende se acercó al orbe de color negro antes de sacar una daga negra y clavarla en el orbe negro rompiéndolo, fue una sorpresa ver como un grito desgarrador salió de esta antes de desaparecer dejando el orbe nuevamente de color blanco el cual se convirtió en cenizas momentos después

-Alteza, le pido que me siga lo guiare hasta una habitación donde se podrá dar un ducha para secarse el sudor mientras que nosotros le conseguimos un cambio de ropa adecuado, no es que su ropa hecha de dragón no sea digna de usted pero dado estos acontecimientos tenemos que proporcionarle un cambio de ropa nuevo -con eso guiaron a Harry hasta la ducha donde se tardó una media hora cuando salió ya estaba más relajado y calmado

Con eso vio como la ropa que estaba sobre una mesa que consistía en una camisa semiformal de color blanco, una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en color dorado y plateado donde venía su escudo de armas de los títulos cuales tenía el uno solo junto con un pantalón de color azul marino con botas de vestir color negro con detalles en plata y broche de oro demás de un túnica de color negro

Harry se vio en el espejo dándose cuenta que sus ojos se veian mas brillosos y su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros dándole una imagen completamente de un príncipe y por lo que pudo ver su ropa era de una misma calidad que las que había comprado antes en las visitas al mundo mágico fácilmente podría estar en el mundo mortal o mundo mágico sin necesidad de cambiar de ropa pues esta se adaptaba perfectamente ya que en ambos mundos su ropa lo hacía ver como lo que él era un Lord de varias familias con varios títulos pero sobretodo un Príncipe

Con esos pensamientos salió de aquella habitación para ver a un duende que lo escolto nuevamente a la sala del trono del Rey-Veo que su Alteza se encuentra mejor

Harry asintio antes de darle una sonrisa que ilumino toda la sala-Si muchas gracias por haberme ayudado-decia con una leve reverencia que el Rey Duende agradeció y asintio del mismo modo con una sonrisa en su rostro

El Rey vio como el joven era un poco más alto su piel era más blanca de lo que eran sus ojos eran más brilloso y rebosante de poder que demostraban superioridad e exigían respeto y sumisión, su cabello era más largo e increíblemente aún más negro de lo que antes era, estaba claro la limpieza y purificación había hecho su trabajo

-Alteza, debo informarle que lo que estaba en su cuerpo ese orbe de color negro era una parte del alma del Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña, eso era un Horrocrux un pedazo divido de su alma lo cual puede hacer que regrese a un silo vence nuevamente-menciono el duende viendo como Harry asentía y hacia una seña para que continuara- Me temo que hay más pedazos del alma aún no hemos logrado descifrar pero creemos que fueron un total de siete incluyéndolo a usted nosotros le otorgaremos este brazalete que tiene un total de siete joyas negras cuando se la ponga e encuentre y destruya ese pedazo del alma estas cambiaran a blancas cuando estén completas significara que puede luchar con el señor Oscuro sin preocupaciones de que vuelva a la vida con la ayuda de esas aberraciones llamadas Horrocrux

Harry asintio antes de tomar la plata con oro cuando la tomo se dio cuenta que dos joyas de la brazalete cambiaron de color dejando solo cinco de color negro-Entiendo alguna otra cosa más que debe saber sobre los Horrocrux

El Rey Duende asintio antes de ver al chico enserio esa vieja cabra pagaría por lo que le hizo al joven príncipe-Bien los Horrocrux solo pueden ser destruidos por cierto materiales en los que entran el veneno del basilisco, el fuego demoniaco Findfery el cual quema todo a su paso con tal de llegar a su objetivo le pido que no lo utilice a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y por último la espada de Gryffindor

Harry asintio antes de ver su brazalete con curiosidad preguntándose si encontrara más utilidades y funciones en un futuro

El duende estaba alegre de ver como el chico trataba al objeto entre admiración y curiosidad pero sobre todo respeto-Creo que también con su poder divino es más que capaz de destruirlo pero en todo caso déjeme darle otro regalo-decia mientras se paraba y entregaba su propia espada-Esta espada es la combinación de material celestial con el metal duende además de que absorber solo aquellas cosas que la pueden hacer más poderosa está a la par con la espada de Gryffindor además de que está impregnada del veneno de un basilisco y sangre de un demonio dada por voluntad, por lo que creo que es capaz de destruir un Horrocrux

-Gracias por sus regalos, los atesorare –decia solemne viendo al viejo duende

-Estoy seguro de ello como que tu nombre trascenderá la historia, dejando eso por lo que veo planea gastar no es cierto, pues si eso es correcto déjeme comentarle algo-decia apareciendo una bolsa y una tarjeta- Esta tarjeta tanto la puede utilizar en mundo muggle o mortal como en el mágico esta estará conectada a su bóveda del mismo modo que se le enviaran los pergaminos atreves de una lechuza para ver sus contrastantes movimientos del mismo modo como el control de sus inversiones pero para esto último tendrá que ver a sus gerentes de cuentas para dejar a una sola persona a cargo sobre los regentes de su cuenta

Harry asintio tomando la bolsa y tarjeta que estaba frotando delante del para colgarla sobre el cinturón de su pantalón el cual la reconoció al instante atándola con magia- Estaría más que agradecido que usted se hiciera cargo de todas mis cuentas confió en usted ya que me ha demostrado que es más que leal para este cargo

El Rey asintio viendo al joven-Estoy más que honrado no se preocupe cualquier cosas puede contactar con el Gringotts del país en que se encuentre estos están conectados entre sí por lo cual podrá verme sin problemas, desea algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo-decia serio

Harry asintio-Quería ver si ustedes me podrían conseguir la emancipación estoy seguro que ustedes sabrán que hay varias personas que desean tenerme en su poder-recibiendo un asentimiento del Rey este apareció unos papeles los cual firma y luego se los paso a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo

-No se preocupe ya está emancipado la magia como el ministerio lo reconoce como tal y no habrá nadien para impedirlo, pero sé que hay otra cosa no es cierto

-Bien solo quiero hacerle una pregunta me podría guiar por las bóvedas desde que menciono que estaban conectadas entre sí algo me dice que algo se encuentra en una de ellas pero no estoy seguro de cual es

El Rey Duende entre cerro los ojos pero se calmó y los abrió en shock cuando vio que el brazalete reaccionaba algo que se encontraba en el banco- No hay problema sígame si no tiene algún inconveniente

Harry asintio antes de ver como los guardias salían detrás de una puerta mientras que los escoltaban por el banco a las bóvedas, el duende se concentró en las cámaras de Gran Bretaña como las Francesas, con eso siguió al chico que de repente comenzó avanzar haciendo que el duende lo siguiera hasta que estaban en las bóvedas ingresas pero específicamente el chico fue caminando hasta una puerta quedando enfrente de esta

El Rey Duende entre cerro los ojos sino mal se acordaba esta era la cámara de los Lestrange con esos pensamientos ordeno a uno de los guardias que fuera por el regente de esa cuenta. El duende que llego era uno usualmente viejo pero que vio con desprecio a Harry y al Rey antes de hablar

-Mi Lord en que puedo ayudarle-decia el duende con tono obviamente falso que hizo enojar a los guardias

El Rey estaba seriamente viendo al duende antes de hablar-Abre esa cámara quiero ver que hay dentro-decia seriamente

EL duende supuso que algo andaba mal no era posible que ya los hubieran descubierto a él como a Lady Lestrange-Me temo que eso no sera posible Mi Rey esa cuenta es de máxima seguridad nadien puede acceder a ella a menos que comparta sangre con los dueños y dado que Lady Lestrange ante Black no tiene un pariente con el cual se lleve en buenos términos nadien con sangre Black va querer ayudarle con ello ya que solo un Black o Lestrange puede entrar

Harry tuvo cierto presentimiento y siguiendo sus instintos toco la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera-Ya veo solo con alguien que tenga sangre Black, déjeme presentarme Harry James Potter Evans, un sangre pura que lleva sangre Black en sus venas por mi padre James Potter

Con esa declaración el duende trato de huir del lugar pero fue fuertemente apresado por los guardias-¡Traigan a ese traidor! ¿Quiero ver lo que está ocultando en esta bóveda? –con esa declaración del Rey llevaron consigo al duende dentro de la bóveda

Harry se sorprendio al ver que dentro de la bóveda era extremadamente grande con cascadas de oro cayendo del cielo y con una especie de remolino en el suelo que se tragaba cierta cantidad de galeones o joyas, dejando eso de lado el siguió su camino hasta que llego a una especie de vitrina donde se encontraba una copa

El Rey miro la copa horrorizado-La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, ¡Que mancillación!, al tratar de convertirla en una aberración, algo contra la magia, algo nefasto-decia con cara de asco-¡Explícate! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que algo así entrara en este banco?!

-¡Que quiere que le diga que usted es un imbécil por dejarnos estar debajo de los magos aun cuando nosotros somos superiores a ellos aun cuando nosotros podemos destruirlos, ellos nos necesitan y usted como todos los demás sean dejado pisotear y utilizar por ellos usted no tiene el derecho de hablar, de ser nuestro Rey, yo tengo más el derecho que usted!-exclamo furiosos viendo al duende más viejo los demás estaban serio pero miraban al duende atrapado con asco y desprecio

El Rey sabía muy bien eso algunos tenían resentimientos contra los magos pero por eso declaro la paz y que todos debían permanecer neutrales en esto nadien debía intervenir o mancillar su banco con sangre-Tu mismo lo sabes Rassnuk, evitamos ponernos en conflicto con ellos porque a pesar de que nos necesiten a pesar de tener un guerra con ellos son más, pueden erradicarnos a todos nosotros y nuestro poder no es más grande que otros, nosotros somos apenas el último eslabón-decia viendo como el duende levanto la vista para verlo-Que piensas que nosotros somos las criaturas mágicas más inteligentes más poderosas que todas déjame decirte estas equivocado, esta persona que acabas de insultar –menciono señalando a Harry quien estaba serio viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas- Esta en la cima que todos nosotros si él quisiera desde el momento en que llego al banco o por tu impertinencia podría haber destruido Gringotts

-Eso es imposible estas delirando un maldito mocoso que se cree que es mejor que los demás por su fama, es enserio quieres que crea que este simple mocoso puede lograr lastimarme, no debe ser más que el hijo de dos simples pobres diablos que nacieron con suerte de tener algo de dinero y ya

Grave error fue el que cometió el duende cuando dijo eso ya que una poderosa comenzó a emanar de Harry haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar con una extraña luz que causo que todos dieran un paso atrás pero sin dejar de sujetar al duende

-Cállate, mísera bestia mortal como te atreves hablarme como tú igual a mí como si fuéramos iguales, tu mísero poder como existencia no es nada para mí un Dios, El Príncipe del Monte Olimpo, El Dios que rige sobre la Vida, Muerte y El Tiempo mismo, aquel que tiene el poder del Caos y la sangre del Dios Dragón Shydra, en serio crees que a mí me faltaría el poder para eliminar tu mísera existencia-decia con un tono inusualmente calmado que hizo que todos se tensaran y les dieran cierto escalofrió en sus espaldas

El duende Rassnuk comenzó a temblar visiblemente- No es imposible tu eres un humano, ese maldito bebe mago que derroto al señor oscuro

-Déjame contarte algo yo no soy humano, yo soy un Dios de nacimiento solo que por varias razones termine con los Potter-con eso miro a la copa seriamente- La destruyo con la espada o con mí poder divino para ver qué efecto tiene-pregunto un poco curioso

EL duende más viejo asintio viendo al chico-Con el poder divino quiero ver si mi hipótesis es correcta, si es tan amable Alteza

Con eso Harry con apunto con un dedo hacia la copa, estaba seguro que si utilizaba más poder causaría un poco de caos, los demás lo vieron curioso como con un solo dedo apuntaba hacia el objeto grande fue su sorpresa cuando una rayo de energía salió de su dedo, dicha energía se hizo más grande antes de impactar con el objeto haciendo que esta desapareciera con varios metros de pared a lo lejos, suerte que estaban bajo tierra o hubieran causado un serio problema, los demás abrieron los ojos ante el poder que desprendía el chico

El brazalete de Harry comenzó a brillar antes de que otra joya cambiara de color negro a blanco, el Rey Duende estuvo más que complacido con ello-Esta bien, parece que mi hipótesis era cierta y no te preocupes esta cámara ya no la utilizaremos, el contenido de esta bóveda sera dividido en dos parte una para nosotros como pago por la ofensa que cometieron en contra de nuestro banco como el resto te sera pagado como agradecimiento por habernos ayudado a deshacernos de esa aberración. Del mismo modo que su empresas y propiedades serán repartidas entre Gringotts y usted Alteza se habilitara una nueva bóveda para guardar sus nuevas riquezas y se le informara de sus nuevas propiedades

-Entiendo como había pedido le agradecería si se ocupara de llevar mis cuentas con la ayuda de los otros regentes de mis bóvedas-menciono Harry recibiendo un asentimiento de aceptación-Entonces ahora que hacemos con el-pregunto volteando a ver al duende

El Rey Duende asintio de manera seria-Me temo que su castigo esta en nuestras manos, pero para que vea lo que haremos con él, espero que nos siga hasta donde están sus acompañantes por cierto déjeme informales que todos ellos abrieron nuevas cuentas con nosotros y contrataron cierto servicio de protección que los hace pasar como un mortal más ante las criaturas lo que podrá lograr ir al mundo mortal sin preocupaciones de cualquier amenaza

Harry rio por el comentario del viejo duende mientras que los demás seguían arrastrando al duende por el pasillo hasta donde estaban los hermanos y sobrinos de Harry

Estos se sorprendieron por el cambio de Harry pero estuvieron de acuerdo en algo y es que se veía muy atractivo y lo hacía verse como era un Príncipe- ¡Qué bien te ves hermanito! -decían Percy y Jason recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Draco, Luna, Thalía, Nico y Leo

-Es cierto cuñado te vez muy bien-menciono con una gran sonrisa Leo

-¿Ya terminaron sus asuntos?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos los semidioses presentes. Harry volvió su atención hacia el goblin-Lo siento por la falta de modales Rey Duende déjeme presentarles a mis hermanos como sobrinos, Percy Jackson, hijo de mi Padre Poseidón, Nico Di Angelo, hijo de mi Padre Hades, Thalía y Jason Grace, hijos de mi Padre Zeus, Leo Valdez, hijo de mi hermano Hefesto y Draco y Luna Malfoy hijo de mi hermano Apolo-dio un ligera presentación

Los Duendes en especial con la presentación de los últimos dos quedaron sorprendidos ahora entendían por qué siempre el regente de las cuentas Malfoy decia que había algo raro con ellos – ¿Eso significa?...

Los gemelos asintieron viendo lo que querían decir los duendes-Si nuestro papa es Lucius Malfoy y nuestro padre es Apolo, El Dios del Sol, si preguntan Narcissa Black es solo nuestra madrina y nada mas-decia con una sonrisa Luna

Los duendes asintieron-Bien sé que esto va hacer un shock para todos pero necesito que ustedes también nos sigan es un tema sumamente serio-comento el Rey Duende

Dicho eso los demás siguieron a los duendes que estaban arrastrando al Rassnuk por el piso ante la vista de todos en el banco, los clientes así como los regentes de algunas cuentas se habían reunido en la sala de recibimiento ante la vista de todos-Señores les pido que si traen algún niño con ustedes salgan del banco ya que esto ante la vista de todos se dará sentencia a este duende, ante la vista de todos en el banco como prueba de que nosotros no toleramos la traición y menos en ese grado que observe yo mismo el Director de Gringotts

Rápidamente los demás los clientes que traían un niño o joven con ellos salió del banco y los demás duendes restantes les negaron el paso a los clientes que traían algún niño los demás podían pasar, los clientes vieron al grupo de jóvenes aproximadamente de dieciséis o diecisiete que estaban con tres niños los cuales se negaron a salir de banco, lo cual les pareció extraño

El Rey Duende viendo que los clientes que traían algún niño salieron prosiguió con la sentencia-Como había dicho nosotros no toleramos la traición ni el robo, pero definitivamente no toleramos y repudiamos que nos traten como cofres donde puedes aguardar objetos prohibidos que han sido mancillados y sean convertido en nefasto, hoy se dará la sentencia de muerte del duende Rassnuk quien deliberadamente aun sabiendo esto dejo entrar un objeto mancillado a nuestro banco aun teniendo el conocimiento de lo que sucedería en caso de ser haya o encontrado

Los clientes se quedaron sin palabras ante ellos sabían que solo un idiota cometería un acto de suicidio porque eso eran nadien en sus cabales podría haber aceptado eso aun cuando tenía el conocimiento de las prohibiciones

-Dicho esto traigan las cosas para proseguir con la sentencia-ordeno a los duendes quienes pusieron en el piso un manta de color negro sobre esta colocaron al duende y a su lado un lanza

-No quiero que nadie intervengan esto es cosa de los duendes y nadien debe meterse en sus asuntos-no era una petición era un orden la que dio Harry a sus hermanos los cuales asintieron pero sabían que algo mas debió haber pasado para que el Rey o Director duende haya hecho acto de presencia y no solo eso sino también para darle una sentencia de muerte

Con el duende en el piso, Duende más viejo señalo una espada la cual llego volando esta estaba antes en una pared de la estancia dicho esto la tomo entre sus manos antes de decapitar al duende enfrente de todos los presentes tomando luego su cabeza y clavarla sobre una lanza mientras que los demás duendes tomaban una antorcha y quemaban el cuerpo del duende dejando solo la manta con la sangre del duende en el piso junto con las cenizas del cuerpo

-Si alguien más intenta mantener algo prohibido incluso por los duende no solo el duende regente de esa cuenta morirá sino también lo hará el mago que se haya atrevido a desafiar a los duendes así como también se le negara a dar su fortuna la cual se utilizara para pagar la falta contra los duendes además de qué ya no podrán volver a utilizar nuestro banco en ningún tipo de rama homologa-siendo claro el Rey Duende le entrego la lanza a uno de los guardias-Eso es todo y espero que nuestros clientes lo tengan presente -se dio la vuelta para ver a los chicos con quienes habían entrado a la sala-Bueno si eso es todo los negocios que tiene con nuestro banco yo me retiro y agradezco su vista Alteza del mismo modo que ustedes Excelencias-con eso el viejo duende hizo una reverencia a Harry y se retiró de la sala dejando todo nuevamente en murmullos

-Vamos debemos seguir con nuestro camino-decia Harry viendo a su hermanos y sobrinos los cuales asintieron antes de salir bajo la atenta mirada de todos los clientes que notaron eso pero viéndolo fijamente tenía razón el duende el chico tenía un porte y unos rasgos dignos de todo un príncipe además de su apariencia su vestuario impactaban a todo aquellos que miraban al joven ojiverde con el cabello más negro que habían visto antes

Con eso Harry y sus hermanos del mismo modo que sus sobrinos salieron del banco para caminar unos momentos por la isla. Se sorprendieron aún más sabiendo que estas contaban con todos los servicios que tendrías en un lugar muggle-Bien por lo que me dijeron los duende hicieron ciertas cuentas y pidieron cierto artículo que da protección para evitar que los huelan o rastren no es cierto

Los demás asintieron-Si es molesto solo estar en el campamento es casi como una especie de cárcel que no te deja salir sin encontrar problemas-menciono Thalía

-Ami me parece que eso lo utilizaran ciertas personas para escaparse y tener una cita de en sueño por el mundo mortal-menciono con una sonrisa viendo a sus hermanos- Bien ahora entonces donde quieren ir-pregunto

-Libros-fue el pensamiento de Nico el cual Percy siguió

-Ropa-esta fue la propuesta por Thalía

-Deporte o sus Artefactos-hablaron Jason y Leo al mismo tiempo

Harry solo suspiro mientras que Draco y Luna dieron una risita-Bien entiendo y haremos todo bien primero iremos por los libros del mundo mágico para que conozcan un poco más del mismo modo seguiremos con los Artefactos y los deportes que están siempre cerca de las tiendas de ropa y al final iremos por un almuerzo cuando terminemos

Sin más eso hicieron estuvieron caminando hasta que encontraron con una librería que parecía bastante agradable por fuera rápidamente tanto Nico como Percy fueron a buscar varios libros de criaturas mágicas y leyendas fantásticas o demás en el caso de Percy fue a buscar algunos libros de hechizos o canticos mágicos que podían hacer magia hasta los mortales con ellos pero en especial él estaba buscando algo y eso era un hechizo de como volver la comida de color azul ya que era su fascinación, con Jason y Leo fueron a conseguir algunos de libros de deportes y artefactos antiguos como el de historia de la magia y todo su desarrollo en guerra además de ciertos libros de cuentos de niños, con Thalía fue similar ella eligió libros de guerras, estrategias e encontró libros de poderes elementales y sus ramas, como también libros de ropas y armaduras antiguas, Luna como Draco se dedicaron a pasar el tiempo sobre la tienda, pero Harry él se interesó por cierto libro que estaba en un vitrina de vidrio protegido con varios hechizos antiguos por el tipo de escritura, cuando ya todos habían comprado siguieron con lo siguiente en su listas y así sucesivamente hasta que terminaron muy cansados por estar caminando por todo el lugar por lo que decidieron darse un pequeño descanso en una cafetería del lugar eso era lo que les gustaba a los chicos estar en el mundo mágico y ver la magia por la calle sin que nadien te quisiera atacar en el caso de los semidioses estaban seguros volverían a ese lugar muy seguido

Con todo hechizado para que fuera más fácil trasladarse todos fueron al cine y parque de diversiones donde estuvieron vario tiempo hasta que decidieron marcharse pues era muy noche

-¿Que dicen quieren quedarse aquí por hoy y mañana regresamos?-pregunto Luna al resto los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo con eso todos se fueron a buscar un hotel donde los recibiera

-Bien por todos incluyendo desayuno serian 200 galeones por-dijo la recepcionista

-De acuerdo-decia pagando las habitaciones, una vez hecho esa la recepcionista les entrego sus llaves antes de irse caminando en dirección a sus habitaciones-Todos los quiero despiertos tempranos a primera hora y no crean que pueden hacer visitas nocturna a pesar de ser pareja-con eso los ocho entraron cada uno a su habitación

Harry vio su habitación era agradable y estaba seguro que así sería el resto sin más estaba demasiado cansado por lo cual preparo su ducha antes de irse a dormir con un pijama que convoco su ropa que había comprado era similar a la que los duende le habían dado mientras que la otra se destruyó cuando el Horrocrux salió de su cuerpo, vio su muñeca donde estaba su brazalete solo faltaban cuatro Horrocrux por encontrar y podría enfrentar a Voldemort y destruirlo para siempre con eso podría ser libre para poder vivir su propia vida quería conocer a su otra familia como esperaba conocer a su pareja

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido mientras que los demás seguían pensado en cómo sería su vida una vez que su hermano regresara a Inglaterra con los gemelos los cuales a pesar de estar poco tiempo con ellos se habían encariñado rápidamente, en la mañana siguiente todos estaban ya esperando a Harry en la estancia para desayunar pero fue una sorpresa que en vez de verlo bajar por las escaleras el venia entrado por la puerta de enfrente con ropa más casual que la que llevaba puesto el día anterior pero sin perder su porte que lo comenzaba a caracterizar

-Veo que te levantaste temprano no es cierto-hablo Draco viendo al chico

Harry asintio antes de sentarse en la mesa donde estaban desayunando-Si me desperté un poco temprano y fui a dar un vuelta, ustedes veo que ya están despierto y yo que pensé que tenía que ir por ustedes y despertarlos con un baño de agua helada-su voz no sonaba como si estuviera bromeando lo estaba diciendo en serio

-Bien dejando eso de lado que piensan del mundo mágico-pregunto Luna interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos sino estos terminarían peleando

-Me parece un lugar bastante agradable a decir verdad es un mundo completamente diferente al que teníamos en mente pero es fantástico, sentir la libertad sin pensar que te están cazando es maravilloso-hablo Jason recibiendo un asentimiento de todos los demás semidioses

-Espero que cuando nos vayamos visiten este lugar es maravilloso creo que ustedes podrán aprender en poco tiempo como se trasladan los magos o le pueden venir por el portal el cual les dejare abierto solo para que ustedes pueden pasar sin necesidad que yo este forzosamente aquí-decia con una sonrisa Harry viendo a sus hermanos

-Bien dejando eso de lado creo que ya es hora deberíamos ir por nuestras cosas y tomar el barco antes de que zarpe y tengamos que pasar otras tres horas en la isla esperando aunque eso tampoco es mala idea debo comprar mucho más ropa-hablo Nico viendo como los demás asentían antes de ir por sus cosas a sus habitaciones y entregar sus llaves a la recepcionista para poder irse del hotel

Con pasos calmados pero seguros llegaron hasta el barco donde pagaron un galeón por persona antes de abordar dejando atrás la isla Trowel estaban seguros que regresarían varias veces más hasta que su visitas fueran más constantes pues el lugar era bastante agradable y te hacía sentir que eras bien recibido con los brazos abiertos, la noticia del grupo de semidioses y el joven dios no tardo en recorrerse por todo el lugar pero nadien sabía quién era o porque había llegado hay pero estaban seguros que de vez en cuando lo verían rodando el lugar


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 10: Mi Pequeño Demonio**

Con pasos calmados pero seguros llegaron hasta el barco donde pagaron un galeón por persona antes de abordar dejando atrás la isla Trowel estaban seguros que regresarían varias veces más hasta que su visitas fueran más constantes pues el lugar era bastante agradable y te hacía sentir que eras bien recibido con los brazos abiertos, la noticia del grupo de semidioses y el joven dios no tardo en recorrerse por todo el lugar pero nadien sabía quién era o porque había llegado hay pero estaban seguros que de vez en cuando lo verían rodando el lugar

En el barco los chicos iban hablando tranquilamente mientras veian como poco a poco se iban acercando a la ciudad de Nueva York o mejor dicho a la estatua de la libertad donde tomarían el portal que Harry dejo para que cruzaran

Cuando llegaron lentamente se bajaron del barco viendo como este volvía hacer una simple lancha pesquera del mismo modo que el hombre con el traje de capitán volvía hacer el extraño anciano

-Nos vemos luego jóvenes espero que hayan disfrutado su estancia en la isla Trowel-decia el anciano

-Fue muy placentero y desearíamos venir debes en cuando-recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta de parte del anciano-Bien eso sería todo y gracias por el viaje Caronte-decia Harry viendo como el anciano asentía con la mirada

Los demás se quedaron callados ante esa nueva información- Caronte pero pensaba que estaba en el inframundo-hablo Nico sorprendido de ver al viejo

-Nico los Dioses como los inmortales pueden estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo si quieren pero ahora sera mejor pasar por el portal, Hermano Dionisio estará muy preocupado del mismo modo que Quirón por habernos irnos sin decirles nada a nadien

Con eso cruzaron el portal llegando al campamento donde algunos cuando los vieron empezaron hacerle preguntas y demás del porque se habían ido y no llegaron a dormir y tal como temía Harry su hermano Dionisio como Quirón se habían preocupado un poco por que se fueron y no avisaron que se iban a quedar fuera aunque sabían que eran más que fuertes para poder protegerse solos

Al final solo les llamaron la atención por no avisar que se quedarían fuera y con eso acabo el sermón que les estaban dando a todos los semidioses, con eso todos se retiraron a sus cabañas para poner acomodar las cosas que habían comprado en la Isla Trowel

Con esos los días siguiente pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre los entrenamientos y clases que tenían los gemelos como Harry, para mejorar y entrenar sus nuevos poderes que comenzaban a despertar ahora ya tenía más control del mismo como su magia y poder se hizo más intenso y fuertes, todos estaban seguros que una vez que Harry encontrara y destruyera los Horrocrux de Voldemort no volvería a la vida nuevamente

El día 30 de julio todos estaban buscando a los gemelos o al príncipe pero ni rastro había en el campamento, sus hermanos ya empezaban a preocuparse de que algo le hubiera sucedido aunque era casi improbable ya que ellos habían demostrado saber defenderse de todos con la última captura de bandera que habían tenido

-Estas seguro que no están en el campamento-pregunto Percy a Jason el cual asintio

Pronto vieron como del portal hacia la estatua de la libertad llegaba Nico y un poco desanimado-No tuve nada de suerte nadien los ha visto es la Isla ni siquiera Caronte, lo que si me conto es que todos en el Olimpo volvieron a cerrar sus puertas indefinidamente y todos los Dioses Principales están en el

Los hermanos de estos se miraron un momento antes de comenzar a pensar-Vamos con Thalía ella debe de saber algo

Con eso Jason, Percy y Nico fueron al campamento de las amazonas no muy lejos del campamento mestizo el cual estaba a unos metros pasando el rio, rápidamente cuando la vieron se acercaron a ella-Thalía sabes donde esta Harry o Luna y Draco-preguntaron preocupados los tres al mismo momento

-¿No pero que pasa?-pregunto esta ya que su hermano y sus primos no los había visto así antes

-No pasa nada solo que lo hemos estado buscando desde anoche pero pensábamos que estaban en la Isla pero nada no hay rastro de ellos, y según Caronte todos los Dioses Principales están en el Olimpo a puertas cerradas nadien pueden entrar o salir sin el permiso de Zeus e incluso el señor D no está-hablo Nico quien se encontraba visiblemente nervioso

Esta asintio antes de pensar unos minutos-Alguien le pregunto a Quirón, si le comentaron o le dijeron algo antes de irse, ya que no creo que el señor D haya dejado su puesto así como así

-Sí, ya le preguntamos y nada dice que no los ha visto y el señor D no le dijo nada, solo dijo que algo apareció enfrente del antes de desaparecer en el aire

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes que todos se hayan ido y no hayan dejado rastro era algo preocupante-Debemos ir a ver con los Hijos de Hécate, creo que ellos saben algo….no me miren así es una suposición-hablo Percy

Con esos los cuatro se fueron del campamento de las amazonas dejando visiblemente preocupadas a las amazonas del porque la desaparición de los Dioses en el campamento y por qué su Señora no se los había dicho antes

Los cuatro primos llegaron corriendo hasta la cabaña de los hijos de Hécate, todos los hijos de Hécate estaban viendo el cielo, eso era algo que no entendían los semidioses Hijos de los Tres Grandes, pero ahora no era esa la cuestión lo que les importaba era saber que su hermano estaría bien

-Derek, justo al quien buscaba tu sabes dónde está mi hermano-decia Jason viendo al chico más bajo delante del

Este asintio antes de mirar al cielo- Harry como los otros Dioses está en Olimpia

-Entonces si están en el Monte Olimpo entonces porque cerraron sus puertas-pero fue negado con la cabeza

-No están en el Olimpo del Monte Olimpo, ellos están en el Palacio del Olimpo en Olimpia-fue su contestación

-¿Entonces donde esta esa Olimpia que dices?-empezaba a molestarse Nico pues solo estaban dando vueltas

Derek lo vio antes de ver como Annabeth se acercaba a ellos-Olimpia se cree que es un planeta o dimensión diferente alejada a varios años luz del universo se cree que de este lugar los Dioses Griegos vinieron para ponerle fin al reinado de Cronos, Olimpia podríamos decir que es el verdadero Olimpo, un lugar solo los Dioses o elegidos por estos pueden pasar se cree que para llegar a Olimpia hay un camino, el camino de los Dioses o elegidos por estos pueden pasar al contrario si tocan o tratan de entrar al camino de los Dioses su cuerpo se destruirá completamente y ni su alma podría salvarse, pero se considera una leyenda algo irreal

Derek como algunos de los hijos de Hécate bufaron antes de ver nuevamente hacia el cielo-No es una leyenda ese lugar es bastante real, los Dioses se fueron a ese lugar por Harry, querían evitar que algo pasara cuando su verdadero poder así como su herencia despertaran

Se oyeron jadeos de las personas que los estaban escuchando-¿Cómo que verdadero poder?, que ¿Quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Thalía

-Ustedes recuerdan lo que les conto Harry de su vida antes de llegar al campamento no es cierto-estos asintieron antes de apretar sus puños-Bien solo puedo decir que una vez que El Príncipe, llegue a su decimoquinto año todo su verdadero poder así como la herencia que ha estado latente desde el momento en que nació se hará presente haciéndolo más poderoso de lo que es actualmente, es por eso que los Dioses regresaron a Olimpia para preparar todo cuando Harry cumpla sus quince años

Los demás comenzaron a sentir-Entiendo pero ustedes ¿Que hace viendo hacia el cielo?-pregunto esta vez Annabeth

-Esperando el momento en el que Harry cumpla su decimoquinto año, nosotros vemos como ese día el momento más importante de la vida ya que aceptas tu herencia como los poderes o habilidades de tus antepasados o antecesores-decia Derek

-En otras palabras seria como lo que hacen algunos nobles cuando sus hijas cumplen sus dieciséis años se presentan ante la sociedad como una señoritas en proceso de su adultez, es una edad donde los nobles con hijos jóvenes pueden proponer alguno tipo de matrimonio arreglado para unir dos casa nobles-decia seriamente

Derek asintio viendo a la chico era muy perspicaz-Algo parecido a como dices Annabeth pero en el caso de Harry es diferente, Harry solo va a ese lugar para que puedan controlar sus poderes cuando llegue el fin del día y comience el siguiente

Todos ellos se quedaron callados viendo como un resplandor se hizo presente en la oscuridad de la noche haciendo que las estrellas comenzaran a salir dentro la oscuridad y resonaran con el brillo que se había presentado primero, la noche poco a poco se comenzó a teñir de estrellas mientras que una cierta aureola boreal se podría apreciar en el campamento mestizo iluminando las estrellas pero esta aureola boreal esta sobre el brillo que comenzó todo poco a poco este fue disminuyendo hasta quedar solo con las estrellas pues la aureola tan pronto como el brillo inicial se fue esta también lo hizo

 **En Olimpia: Palacio del Olimpo**

Zeus como sus hermanos, sus hijos y nietos veian con asombro como Harry comenzaba salir del extraño capullo en el cual fue envuelto cuando llego los primeros segundos de su decimoquinto año. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades fueron ayudarle a salir del capullo esta vez al contrario de la otra vez que se sentó en su trono ya que ahora si despedía un aura divina digna de una Dios Principal igual a la de ellos estaban seguros que su pequeño niño sería muy grande y si se entrenaba mejor que antes podría llegar hacer mucho más poderosos que todos ellos e incluso de los demás Dioses Mitológicos

-Papás-decia Harry viendo a sus padres aunque estaba entre cerrando los ojos

-Pequé que bueno que ya despertaste-menciono Poseidón aventando a sus dos hermanos para abrazar a Harry

Zeus entrecerró sus ojos viendo con una mirada fulminante a su hermano ahora si era su oportunidad de abrazar a su hijo, pero fue nuevamente empujado por su hermano Hades-Harry, veo que ya despertarte ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien papá Hades-hablo viendo a su padre, pero luego vio como su padre Zeus fulminaba con una mirada a su padre Hades como a su padre Poseidón-Papá Zeus puedes darme un abrazo-decia con ojos de perrito viendo como sus padres de quedaban callados y su padre Zeus fue corriendo hasta donde estaba para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso

Los pensamientos generales de sus hermanos como Tíos y sobrinos fueron "Los tiene comiendo de su palma" o "esos ojitos de perrito deberían ser prohibidos", los que estaban viendo estos dieron una pequeña risita viendo al chico

Su apariencia no había cambiado tanto su pelo seguí estando del mismo largo y más negro que antes, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes y de los cuales se veía como despedían poder, su piel seguía siendo más blanca como el alabastro blanco, era más alto y esbelto junto con sus regalos su dije del monte Olimpo, su anillo con alas, su pulsera de oro, su escudo de material celestial y su marca en forma de dragón, todo eso apareció enfrente del antes de ver como comenzaban a brillar antes de que la marca de dragón se los comiera haciendo que esta cambiara a una marca de un dragón pequeño en forma de pulsera con círculos en ella que representaban las cosas que sus hermanos y padres le habían dado

Harry miro con asombro como la marca dejo de brillar dejando solo el espacio donde alguna vez estuvieron las cosas que sus hermanos y padres le habían dado-Yo… yo nose que paso-decía tristemente pues perdió los regalos de sus hermanos

-No te preocupes peque…

-Pero Hermano Apolo…

-Creo que en eso tiene razón Apolo-menciono Artemisa comenzaba a tener una corazonada- Piensa en que quieres tener tu escudo

Harry siguió lo que su hermana le estaba pidiendo y con eso se concentró pensado en su escudo que su hermana Atenea le había dado y vio con asombro como su muñeca brillo viendo la marca en forma de dragón la cual apareció el escudo dejando el espacio vacío

Artemisa como los demás asintieron comprendiendo lo que había pasado-Peque lo que paso fue solo que cambio nada más, no se perdieron o destruyeron-decían sus padres viendo al chico, ya que al final a pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño en especial para ellos que habían vivido mucho tiempo

Harry asintio antes de abrazar a sus hermanos, tías, sobrinos y padres-Viendo que todo ya está mejor y ya controlas un poco tu poder vamos a regresar pero no podrás utilizar tus poderes divinos hasta que estés 100% seguro que puedes controlarlos-hablo seriamente Zeus viendo a su hijo-Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tratar de hacer magia-con eso desaparecieron del lugar volviendo al mundo humano en el caso de los gemelos y Harry y los Dioses volvieron al Monte Olimpo abriendo así sus puertas nuevamente

Los campistas estaban viendo como los gemelos y Harry hacían acto de presencia después de unas cuantas horas, pero los que estaban en ese lugar eran sus hermanos quienes lo miraban entre molestos, preocupados y aliviados

-Hola-decia claramente nervioso viendo a sus hermanos mayores

-¡Como que Hola!-exclamaron molestos todos a la vez-Se puede saber porque no nos dijiste que tenías que irte un día antes de tu cumpleaños

Con más gritos de molestia y suspiro de alivios sus hermanos lo dejaron solo para que fuera descansar para el siguiente día, en la mañana sus hermanos juntos con la ayuda de los Hijos de Hécate y técnicamente también los suyos estuvieron preparando todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry la cual "él no sabía." Harry estaba contento y muy feliz al saber el gesto que su hermanos hicieron para el a pesar de ser la primera vez que tenía un fiesta como tal desde el pastel que le dio Hagrid y desde las otras dos fiestas de sus supuestos amigos

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz por esto-decia Harry viendo a sus hermanos y los gemelos que le sonreían

Con eso todos lo comenzaron a felicitar y darle un pequeño detalle, el cual agradeció Harry después de eso comenzó la fiesta donde los gemelos junto con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos les prepararon su comida favorita

-Bien Harry esta es tarta de melaza, cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza -decían Draco y Luna viendo como Harry asentía antes de que aparecieran la mesa donde estaba las cosas

-Cerveza de mantequilla con varitas de regaliz-viendo como los otros dos asentían

-Nada de cerveza aún son menores de edad-llego Quirón viendo severamente a los gemelos

-No tiene alcohol se llama así por su color-decían los gemelos restándole importancia tomando varios vasos y repartiéndolos entre las personas

-Pero si quieres podemos darle wiski de fuego solo que este es mar fuerte que los alcoholes que normalmente toman-decia apareciendo una botella entregándosela a el- Solo que le pido que seas moderado puede ser muy fuerte

Después de eso todos probaron el vaso que les entrego los gemelos dando asentimientos en después para seguir con las demás cosas que los gemelos aparecieron, con ello la fiesta siguió su curso todo estaban muy contentos y el ambiente muy animado hasta que llegaron tres lechuzas cada una con una carta estas se posaron delante del festejado y de los gemelos supieron al instante que dentro de un mes se acabarían esto y ellos tendrían que volver a Hogwarts donde tendrían que fingir quien no eran solo para alejar a las personas que los quieren controlar

Tomaron las cartas antes de aguardarlas y darle gracias a los búhos que habían traído las cartas antes de darles unas semillas para que se fueran a descansar antes de irse, los gemelos y vieron a Harry mientras estos tres se miraban, los demás no entendían, que acababa de pasar

-Genial yo no sabía que eso se podría hacer con las lechuzas-dijo Leo mirando a la lechuza café

Los demás asintieron pero solo con las palabras de Leo los tres novatos regresaron a su realidad-Si eso es verdad todas las lechuzas son muy inteligentes

-Bien porque no seguimos la fiesta-con eso todos volvieron hacer lo suyo unos bailando o comiendo o conversando entre si

Unas horas más tarde todos comenzaron a levantar las cosas de las mesas ayudando así a los chicos que hicieron la fiesta para que todo quedara limpio una vez que terminaron todos se fueron hacer sus actividades que tenían por la tarde entre practica de espada y tiro con arco todos se fueron a cada uno de los campos que les correspondían

Exceptos los gemelos y Harry que tuvieron que regresar al Olimpo para hablar con Lucius y poner una fecha específica donde regresarían al mundo mágico no es que ellos no pudieran ir solos sino que era mejor no provocar a Lucius y dejándolo de lado en palabras de los gemelos y Apolo

Con ello ya resuelto volvieron al mundo mortal donde esperarían y entrenarían hasta que Lucius los viniera a recoger el día sábado lo cual sería hasta dentro de una semana pero con eso Harry siguió y utilizo ese tiempo para mejorar su magia mientras su poderes divinos se iban a comprando mejor a él, no es que no tuviera el control sobre sus nuevos poderes ni nada es solo que no estaba acostumbrado a utilizarlo

Una semana después todo seguía normal estaban esperando a Lucius en la cabaña de Apolo esperando el momento en el que llegara para que todos fueran juntos por sus cosas pero no solo ellos sino también Artemisa y Atenea quienes estaban fascinadas con las cosas que escucharon de los magos, estas les prohibieron que tanto Apolo, Ares, como Hermes los siguiera ya que si los dos últimos daban con las tiendas de bromas que describía Lucius el Olimpo no estaría un solo día en paz pero al final solo quedo en la decisión de Zeus que no apoyo a ninguno y les prohibió que las Diosas también fueran y le encargo de cuidar de sus nietos y su hijo pequeño

Unos minutos antes de dar las 9:00 am cuando Lucius apareció en el campamento o mejor dicho afuera de la cabaña de sus hijos donde los vio que los tres jóvenes lo estaban esperando

-Lo siento chicos pero se mi hizo un poco tarde-se disculpó antes de que caminaran hasta llegar al portal por el cual irían para llegar a la estatua de la libertad y de ahí tomar el barco que los llevara a la isla

Ya estando en la isla los chicos no pudieron reír por el rostro de Lucius cuando vio el mundo mágico de Nueva York el cual era completamente diferente al del Gran Bretaña, pues era como estar en el callejón Diagon por primera vez

-Bien por lo que me dijeron Gringotts está conectado entre sí en todas las partes del mundo-recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los chicos-Entiendo, y su padre pensado en que no tendría el dinero en este lugar para comprar sus cosas del colegio-decia mostrando una bolsa llena de dracmas-Pero como veo que no es así vamos a retirar algo de dinero de nuestra bóveda mientras que deposito esto en sus bóvedas privadas

Con esos los cuatro se dirigieron caminando hasta el banco, mientras que Lucius se detenía evaluando las cosas viendo que todo fuera de la mejor calidad o por lo menos dado que no estaban en Inglaterra que fuera de un material decente para sus hijos y cuñado lo cual hizo reír a los tres chicos, pero una vez que entro en el banco fue como la vez anteriormente solo con ver a Harry ignoraron a los demás clientes y los atendieron rápidamente, minutos después de haber entrado salían con su dinero para las compras además de que los chicos solicitaron una tarjeta como la que tenía Harry para hacer sus transacciones más rápidas

El problema vino después cuando Harry iba a pagar por sus cosas para la escuela cuando apareció Lucius con las otras cosas de los chicos y pago todo, lo cual llevo a una discusión la cual termino ganando Lucius a regañadientes de Harry argumentando que tenía más que el dinero suficiente para pagar sus cosas el solo-Nada de eso vienes conmigo así que me permitirás pagar

Harry iba a contestar cuando cierto olor golpeo su cuerpo-Huelen eso, es delicioso y muy exótico-decia viendo como los demás se les quedaron viendo extrañados

Lucius entendió al instante lo que sus hijos no estaba claro el chico había olido a su pareja, lo cual lo sorprendió siendo que apenas una semana que entro en sus herencia mágica, fue una sorpresa para ellos descubrir que era un dragón y no solo eso sino un Dios Dragón muy poderoso según lo que les conto Hécate, como Tueris, la Diosa Egipcia de la Fertilidad le había dicho del mismo modo que Amaterasu, la Diosa Japonesa del Sol con las cuales se empezaba a llevar muy bien fue una sorpresa saber que había muchas más deidades pero que solo los Dioses Griegos, los Dioses Egipcios y los Dioses Shinto tenían una alianza ya que algunas Divinidades seguían en guerra o eran neutrales

-Harry dime de donde viene ese olor, te acompañaremos -con eso Harry asintio antes comenzar a seguir ese frenético olor

Los demás seguían muy de cerca a Harry por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, Harry camino por la Isla hasta llegar a un parque donde habían tres un chico y una chica rubia y un chico peli platino el cual estaba vestido con un chaqueta color negra, una camisa blanca y unos jeans azul marino y una tenis

Lucius se lamentó internamente el chico que señalo Harry parecía un muggle no es que tuviera algo en contra sino que sería mucho más difícil explicarles las cosas, sin embargo los otros dos tenían cierto nivel de magia no se comparaba con ellos en especial el rubio pero la chica si tenía un nivel de magia bastante alto. Harry vio como la rubia se acercaba demasiado a el peli platino el cual asintio y sonrió así ella eso no lo soporto y fue caminado hacia donde estaban los chicos

Harry sin prestar atención a Lucius y los gemelos que le decían se adelantó hacia el peli platino- **Mío** -declaro abrazando al peli platino gruñendo en dirección a los dos rubios

 **Flash Back**

 _Le Fay, Arthur y Vali habían salido en una misión de reconocimiento dada por el padre de Arthur y Le Fay que detecto ciertas anomalías y todo lo que estuvieron investigando y las pistas que reunieron daban a ese lugar Nueva York pero no sabían en que parte, ahora estaban una isla mágica separada del mundo no mágico para conseguir provisiones y demás cosas que les hacían falta_

 _-Estas, segura que es aquí Le Fay-pregunto Vali un peli platino viendo a la chica rubia_

 _Le Fay asintio viendo al chico-Si Vali, este es el lugar pero no hay problema con el hechizo de traducción que hice podemos entender todo en mi caso como en el de mi hermano porque te recuerdo que eres mitad demonio y gozas de sus habilidades_

 _Arthur suspiro esa era las peleas que tanto su hermanita como su amigo siempre tenían-Pero no solo soy parte demonio sino que era también parte humana y ahora parte dragón, por Albión_

 _-En serio no pueden dejar de comportarse de ese modo-menciono fastidiado Arthur-Siempre que venimos o vamos a una misión Vali siempre le gusta pelear con un oponente digno y si no los encuentras te terminas peleando con Le Fay del mismo modo que ella_

 _Ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo_

 _-Dejando eso vamos al banco a sacar un poco de galeones y no te quejes Vali que también los demonios tienen su propio dinero demoniaco_

 _Con eso ambos fueron atendidos como eran unos Lores, ellos habían conocido a Vali Banhistrok, un mestizo entre una bruja sangre pura y un demonio, pero ese no era su nombre original sino Vali Lucifer, descendiente del Lucifer Original, pero una vez dando a luz su madre esta fue asesinada por su padre, haciendo que solo quedara con la línea Banhistrok por su madre y Lucifer por su padre_

 _Ya fuera del banco estuvieron viendo y evaluando las cosas decidiendo que era mejor para su misión compraron provisiones y un poco de cosas extras entre ellas un nueva espada para Arthur y nuevos hechizos de pociones en caso de que las necesitaran para una emergencia y uno que otro libro de hechizos o grimorios que necesitaba Le Fay_

 _Todo estaba bien hasta que sintieron un poder mágico superior y por mucho a ellos tres, con temor de que los estuvieran siguiendo se fueron rápidamente del lugar pero aun así los estaban siguiendo decidiendo que si se tenían que enfrentar seria en un lugar alejado estaban esperando el momento adecuado mientras que Le Fay ponía un hechizo en la ropa de todos para que no se desgatara por la pelea que podrían llegar a tener_

 _Estaban esperando que los otros los comenzaran atacar pero en vez de eso llego un joven pelinegro el cual en vez de atacarlos abrazo posesivamente a Vali por la espalda mientras les gruñía_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y con las quijadas hasta el suelo cuando el chico pelinegro de ojos verdes les seguí gruñendo mientras seguía abrazando a Vali- **Mío**

No sabían que decir hasta que vieron como otros tres rubios dos de la misma edad que ellos se acercaban a donde estaban los chicos-Yo lo siento si me siguen a una cafetería les podría explicar lo que pasar -decia el hombre rubio

Los Pendragón asintieron ya que estaban bastante interesados en saber porque el chico pelinegro seguía abrazando a Vali, por su parte Vali estaba un poco nervioso y avergonzado pero no sabía por qué -Disculpa me puedes soltar-hablo Vali un poco nervioso por la cercanía del chico

La voz de Vali fue música para los oídos de Harry pero no lo podría dejar no lo dejaría solo con esa niña-Mío-decia negando con la cabeza

Lucius y Draco suspiraron mientras que Luna le daba una sonrisa a los otro dos rubios-Vamos Henry debes soltarlo no quieres causarle miedo verdad-como si esas palabras fueran mágicas el chico aflojo su agarre sobre el peli platino

Vali sintió como el nombrado Henry aflojo un poco su agarre sobre él, pero seguía abrazándolo y por lo que estaba viendo no lo quería dejar ir -Por favor, no me iré te lo prometo-decia el peli platino convenciendo al pelinegro que no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a la rubia

Con eso Harry libero a Vali pero en vez de abrazarlo lo tomo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él mientras que los demás lo seguían mirando al final Vali le volvió a pedir que si lo soltaba lo cual a regañadientes hizo pero poniéndose a lado del peli platino alejándolo de la rubia, con eso caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana donde tuvieron que pedir una mesa privada para que pudieran conversar sin que los demás escucharan

Lucius vio como todos se distribuyeron quedando los tres chicos junto con Harry alado del chico platino-Bien creo que tiene muchas preguntas pero esas pueden esperar un momento-decía mientras veía como un mesero se acercaba y les tomaba la orden la cual todos pidieron té helado-Bueno mi hombre es Lucius Malfoy, los dos rubios son mis hijos Draco y Luna Malfoy y la persona que abrazo a su amigo es el hermano de mi pareja, Henry Evans

-Entiendo mi hombre es Arthur Pendragón y mi hermana se llama Le Fay Pendragón y mi amigo es Vali Banhistrok-presento Arthur, eso no le sorprendió pues sabía que algunos magos o brujas estaban divididos en dos organizaciones y conocía a la que un viejo barbón dirigía un tan Albus según tenía entendido ellos se regían de manera diferente a como Mephisto lo hacían por que su padre hacia uno que otro contrato con el

Lucius asintio-Ya veo esto sera un poco más fácil, bien ustedes si están aquí deben saber que son magos y bruja no es cierto ya que sus apellidos son de mucha influencia en Gran Bretaña Mágica-los tres asintieron-Bien déjeme hacerle unas preguntas joven Vali-este asintio- ¿Usted está en una relación?-este negó-¿Le gusta alguien? o ¿tiene interés por alguien?-volvió a negar-Entiendo

Vali estaba incomodo por esas preguntas pero no sabían para que las querían-Disculpe pero estas preguntas son necesarias-menciono Vali algo avergonzado

-Me temo que son muy necesarias, bien con eso déjenme explicarles algo recientemente el hermano de mi pareja, ha entrado en su Herencia Mágica como cualquier Sangre Pura y me temo que su parte criatura lo ha reclamado como su Compañero, su Alma Gemela o SoulMate

Los demás se quedaron viendo a Harry y a Vali de manera extraña-Albión dime que esto es un sueño-pensó esperando una respuesta

[Me temo que no es un sueño esa persona está diciendo la verdad, eres el compañero de alma de ese joven ya que aunque no lo sientas su poder esta resonando entre sí, aunque hay algo raro no es como los otros humanos o magos que has conocido antes]

Francamente no estaba esperando eso que le dijo su compañero dragón-Algún tipo de enemigo o tiene algún Sacred Gear-pregunto nuevamente, esa sería la razón por la que no los siente completamente humanos

[No es otra cosa ni siquiera creo que sean humanos, los tres rubios desprenden energía divina en pequeñas cantidades y su fuerza es considerable serían capaces de enfrentarse a los Actuales Maou, pero en el caso del chico que te abrazo es diferente desprende energía divina en grandes cantidades sin darse cuenta creo que no sabe aún como controlar su poder, diría que actualmente tiene el poder de Ouroboros]

Vali jadeo internamente bastante sorprendido-¡Estas bromeando no es cierto!, El poder de Ophis, La Diosa Dragón del Infinito-pensó claramente sorprendido y algo nervioso de que alguien con ese poder se fijara en el

[Te recuerdo que actualmente y eso que creo que no sabes manejar sus poderes si entiendo o veo bien su potencial diría que él puede ser más poderoso incluso de Gran Red o Thriaxia]

Ahora eso sí hizo que Vali se pusiera pálido de miedo un chico que no sabía de todo su poder y que si se entrenaba bien y lograba controlar su poder sería mucho más poderoso que la Bestia 666, mientras estaba pensado seguía viendo como lo tres rubios se le quedaron viendo

-¿Joven Vali se encuentra bien?-pregunto Lucius viendo al chico que se quedó callado

Con eso Vali fue sacados de sus pensamientos-Si, estoy bien solo algo sorprendido pero lo que me está diciendo no es broma no es cierto-pregunto un poco nerviosos

Lucius asintio antes de ver al chico-Si, es verdad tu eres la pareja de Henry-con eso todas las esperanzas que tuvo por un momento Vali se esfumaron pero extrañamente no se sentía mal de hecho se sentía bastante contento con ello

-Entiendo-fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a quedar callado

Harry estaba viendo a los dos rubios extraños-Disculpa como dijiste que te llamas-pregunto viendo al chico

Arthur asintio antes de hablar-Arthur Pendragón…

Harry entonces recordó los dos nombres de sus primos como el de su tío mortal-Arthur Pendragón, El Heredero al Título de Lord Pendragón mientras que tu hermana Le Fay Pendragón, Heredera al Título de Lady Rhossiel, son ustedes-preguntaba de manera ansiosa

Los dos hermanos se vieron antes de asentir con la cabeza-¿Sí que pasa, como conoces nuestros nombres?-preguntaron con cierta desconfianza

-Bien verán mi hombre es Henry James Potter Evans, yo soy su primo por la línea de Gryffindor del mismo modo que por cierta línea que tendré que explicarles en otro momento y lugar que es mejor que no se enteren en este lugar, aunque pueden llamarme Harry-menciono y técnicamente no estaba mintiendo pues ese era su nombre mortal

Los ojos de los dos chicos rubios se abrieron de par en par estaban ante el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, la única persona que había sobrevivido al Avada Kedabra, la maldición asesina que se dice que puede asesinar a los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Demonios de bajo nivel y una que otra criatura sobrenatural exceptuando aun Dios ya que dicha maldición asesina se parece al golpe de un Dios según eso se cree pero nadien lo sabe a ciencia a cierta solo saben que la única persona en sobrevivir fue nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, ese chico era su primo por la línea Gryffindor y otra línea que no quería decir cuál era al menos no ahora eso les dejo mucho que pensar

-Entonces yo soy tu pareja-pregunto Vali viendo a Harry que asentía con la cabeza-Pero no solo eso sino que eres el primo de mis amigos no es cierto-pregunto nuevamente a Harry quien volvió asentir

Harry vio cómo se quedó callado Vali quería estar con él no quería dejarlo ir-Sé que esto es un shock para ti pero déjame no dame una sola oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que te digo es verdad

Vali lo pensó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza-Bien si vamos hacer una pareja-decia viendo como Harry se alegró y lo abrazo nuevamente, haciendo que este se sonrojara-Como decia si vamos hacer una pareja debemos ser 100% honesta bien-Harry asintio

Los Malfoy vieron que el chico sospechaba algo por lo cual no pudieron meterse pues era cosa de Harry y el chico de nombre Vali-Entiendo lo que quieres decir entonces…

Vali lo interrumpió con un dedo en su labios lo cual Harry asintio contento por su contacto con su pareja-Bien comienzo yo, mi hombre completo Vali Lucifer Banhistrok, un mestizo entre una bruja sangre pura y un demonio sangre pura, dicho demonio como dice mi nombre era un descendiente del antiguo Demonio Bíblico Lucifer, quien estaba al servicio de la contra parte del Dios Bíblico, Satanás aun sabiendo esto aún quieres que sea tu pareja…

Los Pendragón se quedaron callados ante eso sabían la historia de Vali y si el chico que afirmaba ser su pareja huía por eso ellos harían todo para que nunca encontrara a Vali nuevamente. Mientras que los Malfoy asentían con la cabeza y miraban al joven confirmando que lo que dijera era verdad lo cual fue aceptado por Luna y Draco

-Entiendo bien ahora va mi turno-los Pendragón lo miraron sorprendido al ver que no hubo reacción-Bien mi nombre Inmortal es Henry Di Olimpo, El Príncipe del Monte Olimpo, quien fue secuestrado de bebe, dejándome en el mundo humano con mis poderes de Dios sellado, los Potter me adoptaron por una poción de sangre dándome un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida, una nueva familia, ustedes en el mundo mágico Henry James Potter Evans o Harry Potter, EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO-vio como los otros se quedaron callados pero como Vali lo miraba intensamente-Con todo lo que me contaste y lo que yo te conté está más que claro que quiero que seas mi pareja, aun siendo que eres mitad demonio, mi pequeño demonio-decia acercándose más al joven para besarlo

Sorprendiendo a todos en especial a los rubios quienes miraron hacia otro lado para darle privacidad a la pareja, aunque entendía él porque el chico pudo haber vivido como Harry repudiado por la que creían su familia solo por ser diferente y por lo que vio el chico como Harry había querido que la gente lo aceptara tal como es del mismo modo en que lo hizo Harry al momento de contarle un poco de su historia al chico

El beso a pesar de ser su primer beso de ambos fue algo maravilloso ya que ambos se sintieron conectados y aceptados entre si-Bien entonces que dices mi pequeño demonio, me dejas ser tu pareja-comento con una sonrisa coqueta que acepto el chico mientras asentía con la cabeza

Con eso los demás se dieron cuenta que ya podrían voltear nuevamente y la cercanía en el ambiente fue más que evidente pues a pesar de que Harry ya había soltado a Vali este seguía estando junto a él y no había hecho nada para quitarse

-Bien ahora tenemos cosas que comprar les gustaría acompañarnos-pidió Lucius viendo como los chicos asintieron

-Si estaríamos más que agradecidos de hecho estábamos en medio de nuestras compras cuando paso lo de hace un momento-decia la chica sino mal recordaba Lucius se llamaba Le Fay

-Bien vamos-con ellos los siete se fueron de la cafetería ante la atenta mirada de los demás clientes y meseros quienes no dejaban de ver al pelinegro como al peli platino pero solo falto con que el pelinegro les gruñera como volviera colocar su brazo sobre la cintura del albino para que lo dejaran de mirar

Con eso los todos siguieron sus compras esperando que la pareja de Harry aceptara ir con él durante el tiempo que terminaba el colegio sino con los espejos que consiguió podrían comunicarse cada vez que fuera necesario sin necesidad de cartas o los dispositivos electrónicos los cuales ya habían sido modificados para que funcionaran aun en presencia de la magia. Cuando terminaron de caminar todos tenían un poco de hambre por lo cual fueron nuevamente a otra cafetería pero esta vez para comer en vez de para hacer una presentación

-Bien porque están aquí si lo que dicen es verdad deberían estar en Inglaterra o Japón donde haya mucha concentración de energía mágica o sobrenatural -pregunto Draco viendo a la chica

-Eso es que hace poco detectamos ciertas anomalías en esta parte del mundo por lo cual vinimos a inspeccionar pero no detectamos nada solo este lugar-decia Arthur viendo a la chica

-Pero son muy jóvenes para asumir esa responsabilidad-hablo Lucius

-Tal vez sea cierto pero es un honor formar parte del grupo que comenzó nuestra Familias con el fin de proteger a todas las criaturas mágicas como sobrenaturales-menciono viendo a Vali el cual asintio con la cabeza

-Entiendo son nobles metas, yo como Lord Malfoy estoy más que interesado en ayudarte a lograr a cumplir sus objetivos siempre que sean honorables-hablo seriamente

-Me ofendería que piense lo contrario nosotros tenemos esa meta y estamos seguro que lograremos cumplirla-hablo Arthur

-Es verdad me gustaría ayudar a niños como yo que los trataron de pésima forma solo por ser diferentes o no cumplir las expectativas de sus padres-hablo Vali

Harry vio como el chico tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro-Comprendo lo que dicen y yo estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo que sea posible, pero por lo que dices no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo en un lugar ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Harry un poco triste viendo a su pareja

-Me gustaría quedarme pero como te dije ningún colegio mágico acepta a magos mitad criatura sobrenatural, yo siendo parte dragón podría entrar en un colegio pero siendo un mitad demonio las barreras de la escuela me repelen haciendo que sea imposible que estudie magia como alguien normal por eso viajo con Le Fay y Arthur aprendiendo todo lo que pueda de magia de aquí y haya

-Puedes tratar de venir a Hogwarts conmigo-se corrigió viendo como los otros dos lo miraban raro- Los tres quiero decir… Hogwarts me pertenece puedo decidir quién puede entrar y quien no-decia esperanzado, y bastante seguro aunque no sabía si era posible

Vali solo rio por el comentario de Harry-Estaría más que contento pero me gusta esto de viajar estudiando todo lo que pueda es divertido y no es que quiera alejarme de ti ni nada pero me gusta esto y estaría más que contento en que me apoyaras además dos o tres años no son mucho para un demonio o Dios y podremos vernos los veranos y navidades si quieres

Harry asintio con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que estaba poniendo nervioso a su pareja-Esta bien, lo acepto pero hare todo lo posible para terminar con mi educación lo más rápido posible del mismo modo con Voldemort para poder estar contigo lo más pronto posible antes de esos tres años pero todavía nos veremos los veranos e inviernos ¿sí?-decia con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su compañero el cual solo se sonrojo, mientras asentía

Los demás solo sonrieron ante eso porque ya pudieron aclarar las cosas entre ambos chicos-Se quedaran o se irán-pregunto Draco

-Bueno pensábamos buscar un hotel en esta isla por lo menos por unas tres semanas y luego nos iríamos de regreso a Inglaterra-hablo Vali viendo a hacia los Malfoy y Harry quien sonreía

-Entonces podemos tener citas hasta que nos vayamos-Vali se sonrojo antes de mirarlo confuso-Yo también debo volver a Inglaterra para terminar el colegio-decia viendo como este asentía con la cabeza

-Está bien creo que sera divertido-decia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Con eso ambos grupos terminaron de almorzar antes de que cada se fueran dejando solo a los dos, tanto Harry como Vali habían decidido pasar el resto del día juntos para conocerse un poco mejor

-Donde quieres ir MI pequeño demonio-decia resaltando Mí porque estaban caminando pero la apariencia de los dos traía a varios indeseados para ellos en especial para Harry ya que su parte dragón le gritaba que protegiera y cuidara a su pareja sobre todo

Con eso las mujeres y chicos que estaban tratando o viendo acercarse a la pareja se fueron maldiciendo su suerte, mientras que los chicos seguían en su propio mundo hablando sobre que les gustaba, cuál era su comida favorita o color favorito, como también que no les gustaba y ambos coincidieron en que las mentiras era lo que les molestaba

En poco tiempo ambos estaban saliendo del cine que para el disgusto de Harry, Vali quería pagar por sus cosas llegando así a un acuerdo entre los dos, sobre sus posibles citas y la forma de pagar sus gastos en ellas

Después de ellos estuvieron dando una caminata por la orilla de la playa, mientras veian un espectáculo y demás de las personas que estaban tocando música o demás eventos, luego siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un mirador para observar los fuegos artificiales que habría esa noche con eso su cita termino muy tranquila y relajada antes de que Harry como buen caballero ingles acompañara a Vali a su hotel donde se hospedaría con sus primos de Harry, después de ello Harry se apareció en el campamento o para ser más precisos en su cabaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba una foto que les sacaron a ambos

Esa noche Harry puedo conciliar el sueño mejor que en otros años y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro pues había conocido a su pareja y esta lo había aceptado como él lo hizo con ella, en la mañana siguiente ya estaba preparado para las bromas de parte de los gemelos los cuales se divertían con cualquier cosas que fuera capaz de avergonzarlo


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 11: De regreso a Hogwarts**

Esa noche Harry puedo conciliar el sueño mejor que en otros años y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro pues había conocido a su pareja y esta lo había aceptado como él lo hizo con ella, en la mañana siguiente ya estaba preparado para las bromas de parte de los gemelos los cuales se divertían con cualquier cosas que fuera capaz de avergonzarlo

-Vamos Harry, dinos como te fue en tu cita-pregunto con una sonrisa Draco

-Es cierto Harry, queremos saber más de nuestro nuevo tío -comenzó Luna con una sonrisa un poco estilo Draco

-Vamos di Harry, fuiste bueno con Vali, con seguiste un avance-pregunto Draco con una sonrisa ladina viendo al chico

-Tío… Tío, dinos cuando volveremos a ver a Tío Vali, anda-Luna se había aferrado a Harry como su fuera una niña pequeña

Los demás que los estaban viendo seguían sin comprender porque los gemelos se comportaban más infantiles que de costumbre, todo estaba bien hasta que los terminaron oyendo de que iba la conversación en poco tiempo todo el campamento sabía que el príncipe estaba interesado en una persona y por la reacción de este era en serio, la noticia llego a los oídos de sus hermanos los cuales corrieron como locos hasta llegar a donde estaba Harry

Este se encontraban en el comedor viendo los murmullos y demás que decían del iba a ponerle un alto hasta que por escucho como de un momento a otro las puertas fueron abiertas bruscamente antes de ser cerradas nuevamente de la misma forma y tal como lo imaginaba eran sus hermanos mayores quienes lo miraban claramente exigiéndole una explicación a todo esto

-Dinos-hablo Percy, Harry negó con la cabeza antes de ver nuevamente a su almuerzo ignorando olímpicamente a sus hermanos quienes hacían todo lo posible para conseguir su atención pero fallaban estrepitosamente

-Vamos Harry, dinos que lo que escuchamos no es verdad-hablo Jason

Thalía solo veía su hermano y primos y sentía un poco de pena pues se miraban muy ridículos en poses de madres sobreprotectoras o mamás gallina como le menciono Draco en varias ocasiones que los veía ponerse así por Harry

-Nose que quieren que les diga-decia con una sonrisa descarada viendo a sus hermanos los cuales se horrorizaron que su pequeño hermanito les hablara así

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Tres Dioses Principales como el resto del Olimpo ya estaban al tanto de la pareja destinada de su príncipe y aunque fuera demonio aceptaban a la pareja de su hijo/hermanito/sobrino mientras lo hiciera feliz y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo pues lo habían estado observando en cortos periodos de tiempo en su cita y estaban más que seguros que lo que sentía Harry, el otro chico en algún momento comenzó a sentir lo mismo además de la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro esta mañana, tenían algunas ventajas ser Dios

Pero de algo estaban bastante seguros con sus hijos y era que todos se veian como mamás gallinas tratando de proteger a su huevo de oro de todos los que se le acercaran además de que ellos vieron como sus preciosos retoños alejaban a todos sus compañeros campistas que trataron de acercarse a Harry, pero fue una gran sorpresa que no hubieran considerado que Harry fuera el que se acercara y reclamara a un chico ajeno al campamento

Estaban bastante divertidos y carcajeándose de la risa cuando los escucharon poner un grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de que su hermanito había salido con una persona y era aún más divertido ver como su pequeño hermanito no les hacía caso o les daba sonrisas descaradas

 **Mundo Humano**

Los gemelos Draco y Luna igual que sus padres, tíos y abuelos en el Olimpo estaban tirados en el piso riendo a carcajadas viendo a Percy, Jason quienes trataban de conseguir que Harry dijera algo pero nada mientras que Nico y Leo negaban con la cabeza y Thalía estaba más interesada en terminar de arreglar en terminar de arreglar algunas cosas que molestar a Harry con eso

-¿Porque tu no estas como Percy o Jason?-pregunto Luna viendo a la chica pelinegra

-Porque es la vida de Harry y no quiero meterme a menos que sea necesario además es divertido ver como el tonto de mi hermano y primo hacen el ridículo. A parte considero que en algún momento Harry no presentara a esa persona especial para él y como hermana mayor debo apoyarlo en las decisiones que tome

Mientras que Luna asentía a lo que estaba diciéndole Thalía vieron como Percy y Jason al fin se hartaron golpearon la mesa donde estaba sentado su hermano, pero ni eso logro hacer que su hermano le hiciera caso

Todo estaba bien hasta que Thalía los callo-Haber Jason y Percy ya cállense y dejen en paz a Harry-exclamo bastante molesta-No pueden obligarlo a contarles algo que no quiere

Todos pensaron que iban a seguir sermoneando a los hermanos de Harry, hasta que un sonido se hizo presente al instante todos supieron que eran un celular dándose cuenta que venía de Harry quien solo al ver el teléfono se levantó de su asiento y aclaro un poco la voz sorprendiendo a todos antes de contestar

 _(Hola, Harry)-se escuchó el saludo un poco nervioso_

 _(Hola, Vali)-literalmente la cara de Harry se ilumino en ese momento sorprendiendo al resto del campamento_

 _(Si, bueno… quería preguntarte si estas libre en estos momentos)-volvió a preguntar nerviosamente esperando que si estuviera libre para salir_

 _(Si, no hay problema, estoy libre… además donde estoy están siendo muy ruidosos)-contesto este sin importarle las miradas ofendidas y divertidas del resto del campamento que lo miraba_

 _(Bueno, entonces quieres venir conmigo a la cuidad… es que tanto Le Fay como Arthur fueron a buscar pistas y yo estoy aburriéndome un poco encerrado en el hotel)-decia tratando de sonar convincente pero Harry se dio cuenta por su tono un poco nervioso_

 _(Entiendo, bien nos vemos en una media hora aunque tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible)-aseguro firmemente_

 _(Si quieres podemos vernos en la esta estatua de la libertad de ahí nos iríamos en un ferry al ciudad)_

 _(Es que acoso mi pequeño demonio, no quiere que le vaya a buscar…)-dejo las palabras al aire con un tono de decepción y dolor claramente fingidos, el resto del campamento lo seguía viendo de manera sorprendida y algo impactada al no saber que este podría comportarse de ese modo_

 _(¡NO!, no es eso… es que no quiero, no es que haya problemas pero)-contesto alarmando antes de explicarle antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera_

 _(Es broma, no estoy enojado ni dolido, además no es ningún problemas en un puf puedo estar allí, así que no te preocupes por esas cosas)-afirmo con su usual tono tranquilo y divertido_

 _(Ok, entonces te espero… afuera de mi hotel)_

 _(Si, nos vemos dentro de media hora y por cierto avisa que vas a llegar un poco tarde)_

 _(Bueno, nos vemos más tarde)_

 _(Si, nos vemos mi pequeño demonio)-con eso finalizo la llamada Harry_

Cuando termino de aguardar su celular levanto su mirada para ver como el resto del campamento no lo dejaba de ver sorprendido

-¿Qué, que les pasa?-pregunto confundido de que moviera su mano para cambiar su camisa por una completamente nueva de vestir de color blanco con una corbata negra y saco entre negro y gris fuerte además del pantalón corto que llevaba cambio a un jeans negros que tenían un cinturón del mismo color con un reloj en su mano junto con su brazalete con las cuatro joyas restante negras con unos tenis del mismo color.

Toda la ropa que llevaba puesta Harry estaba literalmente muy pegada a su cuerpo resaltando los músculos bien definidos pero sin exagerar y demás que estuvo entrenando en el verano cuando regreso a su forma original

Las chicas que lo vieron literalmente se quedaron calladas sabían que el chico era más que guapo o atractivo pero viéndolo vestido de ese modo hacia que todas las chicas estuvieran maldiciendo el no haberse podido acercar antes al chico además de que la sobreprotección de sus hermanos no ayudaba en nada

Cuando comprobó su cambio dio una mirada satisfactoria antes de ver a sus hermanos mayores que estaban con la quijada hasta el piso pasando de largo hasta llegar a su hermana y sobrinos-Nos vemos más tarde y por cierto pueden avisarle a Hermano Dionisio que nos vemos después de la cena y que estaré bien

Con eso el chico donde antes estaba fue rodeado por una suave brisa que lo hizo desaparecer del lugar dejando a todos callados- ¡No puede ser posible no, nos respondió nada…!

Draco y Luna bufaron- Esta más que claro que es como una venganza por no contarle sus secretos a él y mentirle durante ese tiempo puede que no lo parezca pero está dolido que no hayan tenido la confianza de hablar con el antes de que el los confrontara…

-Pero eso no era nuestra intensión, nosotros no sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar-trataron de excusarse

-Lo entendemos como lo hace Harry pero deberían esperar hasta que el piense que es el momento de presentarlos con esa persona especial para el-menciono Luna dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Bien Hermanito es hora-decia con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro

-Bien llevas todo la cámara, los lentes, los binoculares-pregunto este haciendo que su hermana le sonriera antes de sacar de una bolsa las cosas que menciono-Bueno si eso es todo vamos, no queremos que se nos pierdan

Cuando termino vieron como Thalía negaba un poco divertida con la cabeza-¡Vamos es enserio! ¡¿Ustedes también?!

Estos si le dieron sonrisas descaradas a ella como al resto-Vamos Thalía está más que claro que no lo dejaríamos solo sin estar vigilando desde lejos sus progresos-decían cambiándose a unos trajes de detectives claramente de los años ochenta, dejando a todos con la boca abierta entre incredulidad y diversión

-Si alguien lo encuentra, las fotos que tome se venderán como pan caliente y no podemos desperdiciar esa oportunidad, nosotros siendo sus sobrinos consentidos y grandes amigos en vez de un ridículo reportero-con eso los dos se fueron del mismo modo en que lo hizo Harry, importándoles los bufidos de los demás que estaban indignados con la última parte

Los chicos tenían muy bien pensado seguir buscando información de Harry pero no encontraban nada y no podrían preguntarle a uno de los que parecía conocer quién era y esos eran los Hijos de Hécate pero el literalmente les prohibió revelar cualquier cosa

En otra parte del mundo humano Harry aparecía enfrente de un hotel dándose cuenta que Vali lo estaba esperando pues él estaba afuera calmadamente camino hasta llegar donde estaba el peli platino antes de ver como este lo miraba y se acercaba para dar un inesperado beso, Harry correspondió al beso casi al instante antes de terminarlo escuchando un cierto sonido en modo de decepción

-Vali sera mejor que nos vallamos a pesar de que apenas me llamaste ya tengo pensado una ideas-con eso Harry tomo la mano de Vali antes de desaparecer del lugar

Sin darse cuenta que al mismo momento en que ellos desaparecieron lo hicieron dos personas con trajes de los ochenta causando que la multitud que los vio llegar diera una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de quienes eran sus objetivos aunque a pesar de ser discretos era divertidos ver a los jóvenes divertirse de vez en cuando, eso fue el pensamiento general que tuvieron los que vieron a los cuatro chicos

Asi con eso llegaron a un acuario donde Harry le enseño y mostro todos los animales marinos del lugar así como su verdadero nombre y no como los llamaban los cuidadores, como también como poder hablar con ellos si estos querían, claro que tuvo que usar un hechizo de telepatía temporal

De ese lugar ambos fueron al Zoológico, aunque Harry no había tenido buenas experiencias en ellos estaba definitivamente seguro de que a su pareja les gustaban mucho los animales casi tanto como a él

En todo momento ambos se tomaron distintas fotos y compraron muchos recuerdos los que los veian por los lugares y hábitats de los animales no podían contener sus sonrisa al ver a esos dos jóvenes no sabían porque pero algo en ellos dos los hacia fascinantes y muy atrayentes pero en especial el de ojos verdes que era muy carismático en todo momento, incluso una pareja que estaba discutiendo, cuando llegaron Harry y Vali a donde estaban la pareja estos se calmaron casi al instante, después de unos minutos en los que estuvieron más tranquilos volvían hacerse mimos y decirse por apodos bastante vergonzosos

Con eso su día en el zoológico término sin ningún percance mientras ambos caminaban por la calle para encontrar un buen lugar donde pudieran cenar aunque claro Harry quería llevar a Vali a un restaurante pero este se negó, mientras iban caminando se encontraron con un extraño sujeto que quería tocar a Vali por supuesto Harry intervino

-¡Sucio Muggle! ¿Qué crees que haces?-decia el hombre molesto viendo como Harry lo tenía sujeto de su brazo

Harry reconoció que debía tratarse de un sangre pura-Pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Harry apretando el brazo del hombre más fuerte

-¿Qué crees sucio muggle?, voy a gozar de esta perra antes de matarla como lo hare contigo-decia sacando su varita y apuntándole mientras veía con ojos lascivos a Vali que hizo molestar más a Harry de lo que ya estaba

-Realmente piensas que me puedes tratar de toca a mí uno de los dos portadores de los Dragónes Celestiales y no sufrir las consecuencias, mísera basura humana-para la sorpresa de Harry, Vali quiso defenderse pero este negó con la cabeza antes de hablarle

-Nada de defenderte yo soy tu pareja, yo debo protegerte-hablo Harry viendo a Vali, francamente no quería empezar una discusión ahora con Vali pero ahora era castigar a la escoria humana que trato de tocar a Vali, a SU VALI

Esto al mago mayor no le importo antes de ver a los dos jóvenes-Ambos sucios muggles los voy a matar y voy a gozar de tu cuerpo -señalo a Vali-Te voy hacer que veas como poseo a este chico antes de matarlo como lo hare contigo una vez que veas como lo mato-decia viendo a Harry que se estaba tratando de contener para no reducir a cenizas a esa mísera criatura inferior que se hacía llamar humano

Grave error pues una fuerza lo hizo que cayera al piso estrellándose contra el asbesto antes de que se volviera a levantar y caer nuevamente golpeándose varias veces más la cara dejándola sangrada, iba a dejarlo ir cuando vio uno de sus brazos que traía una marca muy peculiar, pasaría como un tatuaje pero él sabía muy bien que era, la marca tenebrosa-Ya veo, un servidor del que se hace llamar el Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña-menciono viendo como Vali fruncía el ceño viendo al hombre en el piso

-¿Cómo saben eso?-pregunto débilmente viendo al chico

-Quien dice que somos como tú dices sucios muggles, somos sangre pura de la comunidad mágica de América que detestamos a cualquiera que trate de entrar a nuestras fronteras sin permiso o trate de atacarnos-ante eso vio como el hombre se tensaba visiblemente, además técnicamente era cierto en su caso pues él nació en Monte Olimpo que está conectado ahora con América

Claro que antes estaban en Grecia pero queriendo evitar un enfrentamiento con la Fracción Bíblica sus padres quitaron la conexión que había entre el Olimpo y Grecia pero no por eso lo dejaron desprotegido ellos seguían teniendo fuertes barreras que alejaban a todos los Dioses que no fueran Los Dioses Egipcios o Los Dioses Shinto

-¿Quiero proponerte un trato?-hablo el hombre-Déjame libre y te entregare algo de sumo interés que todos los Magos sangre pura de Gran Bretaña, pagarían fortunas por poseerlo-decia viendo como su cuerpo dejo de ser pesado, saco un extraño guardapelo-Este es el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, tómalo a cambio de mi libertad

Vali miro a Harry quien estaba serio viendo al hombre-En serio, es interesante...-Vali lo miro incrédulo es que acoso hace unos momentos no había pasado nada-Como digo interesante que trates de darme algo que por derecho de me pertenece, yo soy el verdadero descendiente de Salazar Slytherin-con eso el hombre lo vio con los bien abiertos y su quijada hasta el piso, no pensaba que esto llegara a pasar- Aparte de un sucio y despreciable mortifago, eres un sucio y miserable ladrón que combinación pero francamente ya no me sorprende… todos son unos malditos imbéciles que siguen a un maldito farsante que se cree que es el más poderoso mago que haya existido… un mago que cree en la supremacía de la sangre aun siendo él… su querido Lord Voldemort un sucio mestizo

Harry lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible del mismo modo que con burla en la última parte, viendo como el viejo mago se ponía rojo de furia dirigida a el

-¡Maldito! Como te atreves-

-Me atrevo porque es un mestizo que trata de que la supremacía de la sangre continúe y lidere al mundo mágico y ustedes unos imbéciles y tontos con ambiciones no se dan cuenta de que al que siguen es nada más y nada menos que un mestizo aquello que ustedes detestan…. Ahora estoy debe estar con su verdadero dueño-con eso Harry hizo levitar con su mano el guardapelo ya que había visto su brazalete brillar

El viejo mago se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como el chico de cabello oscuro acababa de hacer magia sin varita ante el de manera simple como si fuera natural, importándole poco el status de secreto al cual el hombre creían que todos estaban atados. Harry vio como el viejo mago lo seguía viendo pero ahora con cierto temor antes de que levantara su mano ligeramente señalando al mago

\- Aunque trates de recordar lo que te paso o como te hiciste daño, no lo podrás hacer, te quitare tus recuerdos y lo único que sabrás y recordaras que sigues y seguirás siguiendo para servir aquello que odias y desatestas. Prueba es esa marca que te une a un sucio farsante sangre media-con eso el hombre cayó al piso inconsciente, antes de cambiar para ver a su pareja-No te preocupes de ello los Aurores Americanos llegaran en breves minutos y una cosa, tú eres un sangre pura en el mundo mágico, no importa cómo te llamen en el inframundo, recuerda lo que eres Vali Lucifer Banhistrok-decia robándole un beso

\- ¿Pero cómo?-fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que Harry volviera a reclamar sus labios como suyos

Después del beso que corto Harry para ver al peli plata este sonrió-Los Magos, Sangre Pura, los Verdaderos Sangre Pura son descendientes de un mago y una criatura mágica o sobrenatural con la cual se unieron para que su magia se hiciera más poderosa dentro de las generaciones futuras eso es lo que se llama ahora Herencia Mágica y solo los Sangre Pura, sangre pura entre ellos pueden tener esa Herencia, yo soy un dragón por la línea Potter una familia sangre pura, Lily Potter antes Evans era una Sangre Pura, sus padres eran squibs su padre provenía del ultimo descendiente vivo de Ravenclaw mientras que su madre provenía de los Believ y Hufflepuff

Vali lo vio antes de asentir para que este siguiera su explicación estaba seguro que había muchas cosas más que ambos debían descubrir juntos del uno del otro y muchas más que podrían averiguar después de todo el tiempo para ellos no es importante

-Todos ellos tuvieron Herencias Mágicas pero al ser squibs esa herencia no se presentó en ellos o Lily, pero es todo lo contrario con la Línea Potter quien siempre han tenido magos es por ello que soy dragón porque mi herencia mágica la herede de los Potter no la de los Evans, Believ o Black de la madre de James Potter, conocida como Dorea Black antes de ser Potter… pero a veces hay personas como ellas que se creen que están en la máxima pureza si saber realmente que no son puros, los puro son descendientes mestizos de otras especies mágicas o sobrenaturales

-Entonces, yo soy un sangre Pura… no un mestizo dentro del mundo mágico –recibió un asentimiento por parte de su pareja –Entiendo, que bueno que acepte ser tu pareja como tu mía-decia Vali con una sonrisa –Ya que, veo que nunca voy aburrirme…..

Harry no pudo más que darle una sonrisa forzada él tampoco tenía la culpa de que le pasaran siempre las cosas menos esperadas o que los problemas lo buscaran a él

Vali pudo ver la sonrisa forzada de su pareja antes de que lo abrazara y le diera un beso en su mejilla-No lo dije en ese modo es solo que es muy divertido estar contigo

Harry inconscientemente se tocó la mejilla antes de sonreír a su pareja-Bien ahora que mencionaste sobre lo de la pareja me recordó algo, aceptaste ser mi pareja pero yo he crecido fuera del mundo mágico durante mucho tiempo por lo cual-hablo viendo como Vali parecía estar confundido-Quiero formalizar lo nuestro… por ellos Vali Lucifer Banhistrok aceptaría salir conmigo, como mi novio y prometido por el momento ya que en el futuro quiero que pases los restos de los días como mi esposo, amante, amigo y confidente, mi todo… -con eso recibió una sentimiento antes de ser besado por Vali en un ataque de euforia

Cuando Vali reaccione se avergonzó por su comportamiento infantil antes de recordar algo-Si, entonces si alguien trata de coquetearme le podre decir que tengo un novio sobre protector y muy celoso pero que es muy cariñoso y romántico

Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de gruñir a la nada, antes de darse cuenta de a lo que quería llegar Vali-Bien entonces en mi caso sería lo mismo solo que yo tengo un novio es muy lindo, considerado, puede que parezca algo frio pero es todo lo contrario pero sobre eso es que lo Amo con todo mi ser como sé que él lo hace-con solo ese simple comentario causo que la cara de Vali enrojeciera- También muy fácil de avergonzar…

Con eso siguieron su camino una vez de que entregaron al mortifago a los Aurores Americanos, claro que uno de los Apellidos de Harry el Preverell seguía siendo respetado, dado el cambio y nerviosismo que presentaron los aurores cuando se presentó, con eso siguieron su camino tratando de encontrar un lugar donde ambos pudieron cenar, una vez que terminaron de cenar y hablar un poco ambos se fueron del pequeño local donde cenaron con eso Harry fue a dejar a Vali a su Hotel ante de irse al campamento

A pesar de ser un Dios y que sus padre le hayan dado permiso no se imaginó que sus hermanos seguirían esperándolo en su cabaña con los gemelos junto con Leo –Veo que todos están reunidos ¿Qué pasa hay acaso un problema?

Thalía vio cómo su hermano y primos fruncieron el ceño-No es nada de eso Harry, parece que Jason y Leo del mismo modo que Percy y Nico estaban esperándote para que pudieran tener una conversación

Harry asintio ante lo que dijo su hermana mayor antes de ver a sus hermanos- Entiendo, bien de que teníamos que hablar -pregunto Harry viendo a sus hermanos

-Buenos antes que nada te queríamos pedir perdón, no consideramos que tú aceptaras tan fácilmente nuestra relación-hablo Jason en nombre del grupo mientras ellos asentían

Harry vio fijamente a sus hermanos antes de asentir-Entiendo pero no tenían que pedirme una disculpa además no estoy molesto por eso, es más ni siquiera estoy molesto de hecho estoy muy contento

Con eso volvió a confundir más a sus hermanos viendo como estos estaban con la boca abierta-¿Pero si no estabas molesto con nosotros porque no, nos quisiste decir quién era esa persona que te gustaba?-preguntaron en tono de reclamo Jason y Percy

-Primero; porque no tiene derecho meterse en con quien salgo o quien me gusta además creían que no me daba cuenta como alejaban a posibles pretendientes-con ello sus hermanos se quedaron callados-No discutiré eso porque de alguna forma me siento agradecido en que los alejaran de mí, además para mi todos en el campamento son solo mis sobrinos queda claro… bien Segundo; Porque no estaba seguro como presentar a esa persona

-¿Pero creíamos que era tu SoulMate?-pregunto Draco, Luna solo rio divertida

Harry asintio-Si bueno pero no puedo presentarla como mi SoulMate en el mundo muggle o mortal por ellos no estaba seguro por eso conversamos esta noche y quedo claro que relación teníamos

-Entonces ¿Qué quieren decir con SoulMate? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Harry como los gemelos comenzaron a reír esto sería muy divertido-Recuerdan que cuando llegue a mi decimoquinto año de vida me tuve que ir a Olimpia con los demás Dioses-estos asintieron-Pues se debe a que iba a entrar en mi Herencia Mágica como mi Verdadero Poder seria revelado… por ello tuve que irme, recuerdan que los Potter eran mi padres mortales pero ellos no eran del todo humanos comunes y no lo digo por la bendición de Hécate o por las líneas de Thanatos que corren por la sangre de los Preverell

-Déjenme hacerle una pregunta ustedes creen que si los Dioses Griegos o Romanos son reales ¿no?- todos asintieron antes eso- Entonces no sería raro que los demás Dioses de los que se hablan y cuentas, también lo sean -con ello que dijo Draco los demás se quedaron callados estaban tratando de procesar la información aunque era un poco evidente si se ponían a pensar en ello

-Bien los Potter del mismo modo que algunas líneas de magos sangre pura, verdaderos sangre pura se unieron a criaturas mitológicas o sobrenaturales como ustedes conocen, Los Potter tuve una herencia mágica, ellos se unieron hace bastante tiempo con un Dios Dragón muy poderoso, el más poderoso que los otros Tres Dioses Dragónes, si había cuatro pero ese desapareció hace mucho tiempo, por lo cual me convierto en un Dios Dragón en otras palabras puedo tomar la forma de un dragón según Papá Zeus, pero sera cuando este mucho más maduro y desarrollado, con esa forma dragón veía algo como un bonos, el cual era que puedo tener Un SoulMate, Un Alma Gemela o una pareja predestinada

-¿Entonces tu hermanito?...

-Si cuando fui por mis cosas para el Colegio puede encontrar a mi pareja predestinada era ella también, un sangre pura que sabe de las parejas predestinadas por lo cual al principio estuvo un poco sorprendido pero me acepto como su SoulMate del mismo modo que yo a él… es por ello que no sabía cómo presentarlo o contarles pero ahora ya se que él es mi novio, esposo o consorte como lo quieran llamar

-¿Cómo?... ¿Harry?...

Harry rio un poco nervioso-Bien mi pareja es un hombre se llama Vali Lucifer Banhistrok, un mago sangre pura, es muy lindo que piensa en otros ante que en él, puede que aparente ser un poco frio pero es todo lo contrario es en realidad bastante tímido y muy fácil de avergonzar-comento con una sonrisa

Los demás se quedaron callados Luna, Draco y Thalía por ver las expresiones en la cara de los hermanos mayores o madres gallina de Harry-Bien si eso es todo me disculpan tengo un poco de sueño y mañana como la mayoría del tiempo quiero permanecer con Vali ante de regresar al colegio-con eso no supieron que paso pero todos terminaron en sus respectivas cabañas

Harry se quedó en su cabaña solo con eso puso fuertes barreras para que nadien se diera cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, saco el orbe de energía en el que estaba el guardapelo antes de dejarlo en el piso mientras veía como este se comenzaba abrir, con ello Harry saco su espada que el dio el Rey duende y le corto la cabeza a la serpiente que salió del guardapelo, cuando le corto vio como esta se hizo cenizas antes de desaparecer haciendo que su brazalete cambiara ahora solo le faltaban tres joyas para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort y que no pudiera regresar nuevamente

Los días comenzaron a pasar entre citas o caminatas de la joven pareja, claro debo decir que cuando Harry se enteró de lo que hacían los gemelos, les obligo a que le devolvieran todas las fotos que habían sacado de él y Vali juntos, con las cuales hizo un pequeño álbum de fotos para conservar algo de su pareja mientras estaba en el colegio, claro que lo mantendría oculto de cualquier posible chismoso que tratara de meter sus narices donde no lo llaman

Cabe decir que solo volvía para cumplir la dichosa profecía, ya que Hécate en el tiempo libre que tenía Harry le estuvo enseñando no solo a él sino también a los gemelos, todas las ramas de la magia personalmente, con ayuda del ministro de Magia Americano así como la del Rey Duende, ellos ya se habían graduado por lo cual solo iban para dejar todo en orden ante de que Harry derrotada a Voldemort y se fueran de Hogwarts

Con el paso de los días, estos se fueron transformando en semanas y en poco tiempo ya estaban en su último día de vacaciones de verano antes de que regresaran a Inglaterra esa tarde Harry estaba despidiendo a Vali en el aeropuerto a pesar de saber viajar por los círculos mágicos les gustaba pasar el tiempo viendo el paisaje desde los cielos

-Bien entonces nos vemos en navidad-hablo Vali viendo al chico que estaba enfrente del y que luchaba por dejarlo ir

Harry en un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad soltó a Vali-Entiendo pero prométeme que me estarás llamando constantemente o me hablaras por el espejo mágico cuando tengas tiempo-pidió Harry antes de volver abrazar a Vali mientras olía su cuello-Nos veremos pronto cariño-murmuro en su oído antes de poder soltarlo, antes de ver de manera seria a sus primos-Cuídenlo no importa lo que diga si tiene problemas me hablan y en un segundo estaré con ustedes-lo dijo seriamente que entendieron que no estaba jugando y que cualquiera que lo tratara de dañar lo iba a pagar y muy caro

-Estará seguro con nosotros y no te preocupes le recordaremos que te llame-decia Arthur viendo a Harry

-No te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de Vali y cualquier cosa que pase nos ponemos en contacto, por cierto no te olvides de enviarme esos libros-hablo Le Fay viendo a Harry, el cual asintio con una sonrisa recordando la vez que los cuatro habían ido de comprar al mundo mágico en especial por libros cuando se dieron cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común

-Cuídate Primo, dale su merecido a esa serpiente-fue lo que dijo con entusiasmo Arthur a Harry, el cuál asintio antes de volver a ver a Vali

Con eso Harry le dio un casto beso en sus labios, antes de ver como Vali se alejaba con Le Fay y Arthur para abordar su vuelo, cuando pasaron por la puerta Harry salió al instante a ver como abordaban el avión, ya cuando despego-Bien creo que es hora de irnos Harry-volteo a ver quién le hablaba para darse cuenta que era Draco

-Descuida Harry, dentro de poco sabremos donde están los últimos tres Horrocrux para poder destruirlos y puedas ser libre-con eso que dijo Luna suavizo un poco las cosas

Uno minutos más tarde Harry, Draco y Luna habían regresado al campamento los que lo vieron no comentaron nada porque no querían ser el objeto de ira del príncipe a pesar de saber que era alguien amable, cariñoso y bondadoso… podría ser peor que el mismo Hades, por lo cual era mejor no meterse con el pequeño príncipe, con eso llego la cena que paso de manera tranquila y monótona

Al día siguiente los tres chicos se despertaron muy temprano, previamente habían preparado sus baúles, nuevos en especial el de Harry que hizo Hefesto para él, junto con la ayuda de Hécate quien uso un hechizo en el para que fuera tan grande como un edificio de 500 pisos, ahora el primer piso era donde estaba la sala común junto con el comedor y la cocina, el segundo piso estaba ocupado por la sala de entretenimiento con todo en último en tecnología dado por sus hermano Apolo para que no quedara atrapado en la historia como las amazonas de su hermana, el tercer piso era una librería completa esta fue personalmente amueblada como los libros escogidos por Atenea, habían una sala de entrenamiento con todo un equipo completo dado por Ares para que no perdiera su condición física, en el cuarto piso había una piscina bajo techo por su padre Poseidón, en el quinto piso un laboratorio de pociones como uno científico último en tecnología por Hades, en el sexto piso un área médica por sus hermanos Apolo y Hermes, en el séptimo piso un área natural por su hermana Artemisa y octavo piso un campo de Quidditch junto con un escoba dados por su padre Zeus, a los demás se les había prohibido meter su manos ya que los demás quieran darle regalos inútiles, para las demás habitaciones Harry las podía modificar con su magia ahora por el momento contando su alcoba que estaba en el último piso, tenía nueve piso ya preparados

Pero en caso de que fuera necesario el baúl podía hacerse real, un edificio completo claro que nadien vería el verdadero tamaño apenas lo verían de cinco pisos, el único inconveniente por decirlo así era que la piscina estaba en el primer piso en lugar de la sala la cual era movida al segundo piso claro que esto no afectaba a los demás espacios de hecho podría cambiar u ordenar como él quisiera los pisos del edificio y sin dañar al resto

Con sus cosas ya listas solo esperaba a que fueran Lucius y Apolo por ellos, ya no importaban como lo trataran en el mundo mágico él iba a ir con aquellos que de verdad le importaban y ya no volvería bajar la cabeza ni inclinarse a nadien que no considera digno de ese privilegio él era un Dios y un Príncipe así que nadien tenía el derecho de estar encima del sin qué él lo permitiera palabras dichas por todos sus padres, tíos y hermanos.

Unos minutos más llegaron ambos, Lucius y Apolo llegaron a donde estaba los chicos ambos se sentían muy orgullosos de los chicos pero en especial de Harry quien puedo levantarse y resurgir de las cenizas como un fénix, estaban seguros que su cambio dejaría a todos con la boca abierta y a otros con la boca cerrada pero esto era todo ellos no permitirían que el viejo volviera a tratar de manipular a Harry nuevamente

Con ello y un asentimiento por parte de los chicos los tres se fueron del lugar dejando atrás el campamento mestizo llegando a King's Cross donde caminaron hasta encontrar los andeles 9 y 10 por los cuales pasaron sus baúles habían sido modificados y ahora era como el tatuaje de la mano de Harry, pero en el caso de Harry este se añadió a su tatuaje donde aparecían sus armas y regalos de sus hermanos

Solo con pensarlo podrías invocar las cosas por lo cual se les hacía más fácil transportarlo de un lugar a otro su lechuza Hedwig estaba en su baúl en el área natural mientras que Ophis la cual se negó a irse en el baúl estaba con Harry, hasta ahora había ocultado a Ophis pero ya era suficiente de eso, Ophis se enrollo alrededor del brazo de Harry dentro de su chaqueta

El quinteto vio como todo los ojos los miraban pero no les tomaron importancia caminaron hasta que vieron el Tren en el que una vez que los gemelos y Harry se despidió ladeando la cabeza entraron bajo la atenta mirada de todos

Draco, Luna y Harry entraron a un compartimiento para ellos tres no querían que nadien los molestara con las preguntas aunque claro lo que no esperaron era de que Blaise, Pansy y Theo entraran por la puerta

-¡Drake te extrañe mucho!... ¡¿tú me extrañaste?! - Pansy se arrojó sobre Draco importándole las protestas de este

-Luna… ¿Que cuentas?- pregunto en un tono divertido Blaise, Luna saludo a Blaise antes de ver a Theo

-Theo es bueno verte nuevamente-decia educadamente Luna, saludando a Theo el quien asintio con la cabeza, ignorando a Blaise

Todos estaban en su mundo hasta que tanto Draco como Luna, los callaron para presentar al chico que nadien había visto antes ellos, por lo cual supusieron que era algún alumno nuevo o de transferencia si eso era posible, ya que no recordaban que esto hubiera pasado antes

Pansy vio al chico hermoso y se dio cuenta del algo de que si los dos Malfoy parecían hermoso y exóticos este chico los superaba y no por el hecho de que se veía y tenía el porte de un príncipe sino por el hecho de que era más que bastante atractivo y no le molestaría estar con él una noche si es que él se lo pide –Hola, guapo…-decia en un tono coqueto viendo al chico

Harry vio a la chica antes de asentir con la cabeza-Digo lo mismo señorita-decia aceptando la mano de la chica y besarla ante todo estaba los modales y sería muy gracioso ver sus reacciones- Aunque debo reconocer que mi apariencia no supera la suya-decia con un tono coqueto viendo a la chica

A Blaise como Theo se les salían los ojos ya que nunca esperaron que un chico hiciera eso por Pansy, mientras que Luna y Draco trataban de hacer todo lo posible para contener su risa, Harry así lo mismo internamente eso era bastante divertido se preguntaría a cuantos más podría engañar con su nueva apariencia pero antes que todo volvió a su papel

La chica se sonrojo viendo al chico antes de hablar-Disculpe mi falta de respeto señorita pero con quien tengo el honor de hablar…

La chica se avergonzó antes de asentir con la cabeza pues apenas se habían conocido y ni siquiera ella había podido decirle su nombre-Pansy, Pansy Parkinson-decia tartamudeando viendo al chico-Sé que esto sonara repentino pero ¿Tienes novia o estas interesado en tenerla y que ella haga todo lo que tú quieras?-los demás se les abrieron los ojos ante lo que estaba diciéndole Pansy al aparente desconocido

-Me temo que debo declinar ese tipo de invitación, si estoy con alguien en este momento y me temo que no puedo faltarle el respeto ni serle infiel a esa persona-decia con un tono serio viéndola, ahora comenzaba lo divertido pensó internamente

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces tienes a alguien? ¿Me puedes decir cómo es?-pregunto la chica talvez si lograba cambiar consideraría su propuesta

Harry asintio viendo a la chica-Si tengo alguien, mi novio aunque es en realidad mi prometido es un poco peculiar es muy lindo que piensa en otro ante que en él, puede que aparente ser un poco frio pero es todo lo contrario es en realidad bastante tímido y muy fácil de avergonzar-decia con una sonrisa y mucho cariño-Además de que no importa como sea lo amo y no le seria infiel con nadien-con esos las esperanzas de Pansy quedaron aprestadas-Lo siento pero no puedo pensar en nadien más que el

-Bien dejando eso de lado cómo te llamas-preguntó Blaise bastante curioso lo cual sorprendió a Harry por conocer la verdadera personalidad de los chicos de Slytherin en serio debía de dejar de hacer eso

Harry asintio antes de ver a Draco y Luna-Bueno es cierto fue un falta de respeto no dar mi nombre a la señorita cuando ella si me lo dio, bien mi hombre es Henry…

-Henry ¿Qué?-pregunto Pansy ya más recuperada

-Mi nombre completo es Henry James Potter Evans o como ustedes me conocen Harry Potter-con eso ya no aguanto más y junto con los gemelos comenzaron a reír a rienda suelta viendo a los tres chicos aparte que tenían expresiones dignas de ser inmortalizadas

Cuando los tres chicos pudieron por fin hablar se quedaron viendo de manera seria y rara a Harry-¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?-hablo seria Pansy

-Bien como pues desde antes del verano por que desde antes del verano por fin pude lograr quitarme las pócimas de obediencia y fidelidad a esos malditos traidores a la sangre como a esa mísera sangre sucia-con eso los demás se quedaron callados-Antes que nada Lily Evans era un maga sangre pura descendiente de Ravenclaw como de los Believ, una casa respetada e influyente tanto como una de las diez familia, las diez casa originarias de Winzengamot, solo que sus padres eran squibs a quien la maldita cabra les borro los recuerdos cuando fue a presentarse ante ellos…bien dejando en claro que soy un sangre pura y no un mestizo pueden preguntar

Con ello tal como se lo esperaba o eso pensaba que le preguntarían pero no fue así-¿Cómo? ¿Qué Pócimas de Obediencia y Fidelidad?-preguntaron sorprendidos todos

Harry tuvo que contenerse de poder liberar su poder-Vean esto-les enseño una copia de los bloques que encontraron en Gringotts claro que tenía un firma mágica como magia que hacía que nadien podía destruirlo o modificarlo, ante la sorpresa de Harry, todos se acercaron a leerlo incluso Draco y Luna que no sabían de ello ahogaron un grito de sorpresa y horror al ver lo que tenía Harry en su cuerpo. Los chicos de Slytherin lo vieron de manera seria antes de hablar- ¡¿Cómo es que no colapsaste antes?! – exclamaron con asombro los tres al mismo tiempo

-Mi magia a pesar de estar limitada es más fuerte y poderosa de lo que todos piensan, según los duendes, eso fue lo que me estuvo ayudando, hasta que les pedí que me los quitaran, ahora mi magia es superior que la de Dumbledore o El Señor Oscuro, como ven planeaban casarme con la comadreja menor y quedarse con toda mi fortuna y fama que gane al derrotar al señor oscuro aparte de la que tengo por derecho, lo que no esperaban era de que los duende contactaran conmigo después de que me fui en el verano para hacerme saber de mi herencia mágica, cuando hicieron esa prueba también salió esto, ellos me lo quitaron y ayudaron hacerme lo que era verdaderamente un Lord en todo el sentido de la palabra

Los chicos asintieron aunque sabían que eso fue por la ayuda de Atenea, Artemisa, Ares, Hécate quienes lo estuvieron instruyendo en todo momento que fuera necesario y sumándole el hecho de que tenía una memoria fotográfica fue una gran ventaja, claro que como siempre Harry era la excepción ya que su capacidad era más compleja que esta, la cual se acercaba a la que poseía - Bien entonces ya tienes control sobre ti mismo otra vez-pregunto temerosa Pansy viendo al chico

-No completamente hasta que elimine al señor oscuro ya que eso es lo que la maldita cabra quiere pero una vez que lo termine me divertiré con alguien lo hare sufrir lo mismo que yo pase-hablo sádicamente viendo a la nada los chicos no supieron porque pero sintieron el terror al ver los ojos de Harry brillar de esa manera

-Entonces lo de tu prometido ¿es mentira o verdad?-hablo Theo haciendo que todos lo giraran a ver, Pansy agradecido internamente por la pregunta de Theo, ya que ella seguía interesada en el chico

-Es verdad, lo conocí cuando fui a Estado Unidos con Draco y Luna ellos también me ayudaron bastante-hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro, destruyendo las esperanzas de Pansy, las cuales cobraron vida cuando dijo y revelo la verdad

Los demás entendieron que los chicos hicieron más que eso pero era mejor no presionar aunque Theo entendió que tanto Luna como Draco pudieron lograr unir todo el rompecabezas que era Harry cuando se logró quitar los sellos y demás cosas que tenía en su cuerpo

-Bien lo conocí cuando fui a estados unidos con los gemelos el sol, en fin estábamos de compras una semana después de que entre en mi herencia mágica y dos desde que me habían quitado todos los bloqueos, yo estaba buscando un par de libros que quería para saber más sobre mi herencia cuando me llamo un olor demasiado dulce, exótico y casi delirante a donde estaba él con un par de rubios al instante me tense y fui a reclamarlo como mío ante esas personas las cuales resultaron ser sus amigos en fin le explique todo como el me explico que él también era entro en su herencia mágica unos días antes de que lo reclamara por lo que yo resulte ser también su pareja

-¿Entonces que Herencia Mágica tienes?-hablaron emocionados Blaise y Pansy viendo al chico

-Dragón, tengo sangre Dragón del mismo modo que mi pareja, según los duendes aun soy muy joven pero en un futuro podre tener una forma de dragón-decia con cierta sonrisa en su rostro pero no era maliciosa ni bromistas era una sonrisa sincera

-¿Estás seguro que no puede haber otra persona?-pregunto Pansy nuevamente en un último intento de convencerlo

Harry la miro serio reflejando la seriedad en sus ojos-Me temo que como dije señorita Parkinson solo tengo ojos para mi pareja los demás no me interesas o me son los suficientemente llamativos-con eso la conversación termino-Y aunque lo fueran, no le seria infiel a mi pareja con nadien

El viaje fue tranquilo y mejor que en los años anteriores no lo estuvieron hostigando con preguntas ni criticando haciéndolo menos como siempre sus disque amigos lo trataban de hacer cada vez que lo veian un mes antes de entrar. Cuando llegaron a la estación el grupo bajo los demás solo se apartaban del paso de Harry y los gemelos los tres llamaban más que la atención, todo esto fue visto por los tres Slytherin que iban detrás de ellos los cuales quedaron impresionados ante ello pero no podían negar que ahora viendo a los tres chicos cualquiera quedaría impresionados más en el caso de Harry quien tenía cierta aura que exigía respeto y sumisión

Con ello el grupo ocupo un carruaje en el cual ya iban Neville Longbottom y Susan Bones los cuales al ver al grupo de cinco Slytherin y el Gryffindor se quedaron callados- ¿Harry, eres tu verdad? -pregunto Neville un poco preocupado-¿Estas bien? ¿No te quedaron cicatrices de tu accidente?-pregunto el chico preocupado-De hecho te ves diferente…


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 12: ¿El Nuevo Harry?**

Con ello el grupo ocupo un carruaje en el cual ya iban Neville Longbottom y Susan Bones los cuales al ver al grupo de cinco Slytherin y el Gryffindor se quedaron callados- ¿Harry, eres tu verdad? -pregunto Neville un poco preocupado-¿Estas bien? ¿No te quedaron cicatrices de tu accidente?-pregunto el chico preocupado-De hecho te ves diferente…

Harry entrecerró los ojos del mismo modo que los demás-Sí, soy Harry Neville pero ¿De qué accidente hablas?

Susan lo vio raro-Te encuentras bien, tratamos de ponernos en contacto contigo desde hace varios años pero no hemos podido hablar contigo y cuando al fin pudimos contactarte, nos dijeron que habías tenido un accidente en tu escoba mientras estabas volando

-¿Cómo que en estos años trataban de ponernos en contacto pero no podían?-pregunto Harry viendo a los chicos-

Neville y Susan asintieron-Tu madre Harry era mi madrina del mismo modo que mi madre Alice era tu madrina-hablo Neville viendo al chico-También eran ellos los que te tenían que cuidar en caso de que Sirius Black no pudiera pero debido a un ataque de mortifago ellos quedaron en San Mungo, y luego tu desapareciste y el director no quiso decirnos a mi abuela o mi tío donde estaban para que ellos se hicieran cargo de ti,

-Bueno pues en mi caso es parecido mi tía Amelia era amiga de tu madre Harry como de la de Neville, ella también era una de las opciones con los que te podías quedar pero como dice Neville desapareciste y mi tía no pudo hacer nada para encontrarte, ya que siempre el director le ponía trabas o se negaba a dar tu ubicación… pero nuevamente lo intento cuando apareciste a los once años para explicarte lo de los Títulos que tenía tu padre como madre, pero no la dejaban acercarse siempre era Molly Wesley o el director los que se lo negaban, ya fuera a ellos o a nosotros

Harry entrecerró los ojos antes de ver a los dos chicos-Entiendo no se preocupen estoy bien solo que estuve con Draco y Luna, una vez que recupere el control sobre mí-con eso pareció confundirlos un poco entonces decidió viendo que Draco y Luna asintieron, les paso el pergamino negro a los dos chicos, los cuales jadearon en asombro y tratando de reprimir los leves sollozos pero en especial los de la Hufflepuff mientras que Neville quien la estaba consolando

-Dime que no es verdad, no pudieron ellos no pudieron haberte hecho esto-decia Susan, pero viendo como Harry asintio-Eso es tan…

-Susan cálmate-hablo Neville viendo como la chica seguía en sus brazos mientras sollozaba-Harry no importa lo que pase, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, como el de nuestras casas, te lo debemos por no habernos dado cuenta de ello más antes, pero está claro que esto no se puede quedar así mañana a primera hora tenemos que contactar con Amelia Bones para que hagan pagar a todos ellos por lo que te hicieron…

Los Slytherin era la primera vez que veian la determinación en los ojos de ese chico rubio pero no para bien, él quería hacer pagar a todo ellos-Decimos lo mismo cuentas con nuestro apoyo y creo que podemos contactar con los Greengrass, nuestros padres detestan a Dumbledore por creer que están al servicio del Lord Oscuro, solo por ser Magos Oscuros y que nos traten a nosotros como mini mortifago en entrenamiento-decia lo último con odio Blaise

-Entonces gracias chicos, por brindarme su ayuda-claro que no la necesitaba ya que su magia era más que suficiente para someter a todos en el mundo mágico sin problema alguno, estaba seguro que esto de ser Príncipe le comenzaba a gustar

Con eso siguieron hablando del cambio en Harry, cuando los otros dos se enteraron de su herencia mágica estaban más que emocionados viendo al chico, no podían creer que el pudiera convertirse en un poderoso ser como lo era un dragón, claro que Harry puso un potente bloque en los chicos para que nadien pudiera leerles la mente u obligarlos a decir aquello que no querían cuando llegaron a la entrada los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas donde serían acomodados antes de comenzar la selección

La comenzó de manera seria cinco estudiantes fueron a dar a Slytherin, siete a Gryffindor, tres a Ravenclaw y cinco a Hufflepuff, los estudiantes no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando a la mujer de traje rosa la cual parecía un sapo que estaban con una posición arrogante mirándolos cuando Dumbledore hizo que apareciera el Banquete de bienvenida dando así el comienzo del nuevo año todo pasaron desapercibidos o casi todos en especial Harry y Neville quienes estaban hablando en silencio bajo un potente hechizo de confusión haciendo que nadien les prestara atención a uno de ellos dos

Cuando los alumnos terminaron de cenar y el nivel del ruido del Gran Salón comenzó a subir de nivel de nuevo. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento haciendo que al instante todas las conversaciones se terminaran

-Bueno los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tiene prohibido entrar en el bosque prohibido el cual es custodiado por nuestro guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid y esta no es solo un advertencia para los de primer año los de grados mayores también deben recordarlo, del mismo modo en que se les prohíbe hacer magia en los pasillos. Además de que se les informa que este año tenemos dos cambios en el profesorado, la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargara de la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, del mismo modo nos complace presentar a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-cuando termino de presentar hubo un muy educado aplauso, aunque no muy entusiasta

El profesor Dumbledore iba a seguir hablando hasta que escucho como la profesora Umbridge pretendía dar un discurso educadamente se quedara callado por un momento antes de ver como la profesora Umbridge caminaba hasta donde él estaba

-¡Gracias señor director por esas amables palabras de bienvenida… y que hermoso es ver sus brillantes y felices rostros sonriéndome, estoy segura de que todos seremos muy buenos amigos! -se quedó viendo a los gemelos Wesley que la interrumpieron, por un momento antes de proseguir- ¡El Ministerio siempre ha considerado que la educación de Hogwarts de jóvenes brujos y hechiceros es de vital importancia, aunque cada director ha traído algo nuevo a esta histórica escuela, el progreso solo por progresar no puede continuar hay que preservar lo preservabre perfeccionar lo que se debe perfeccionar y eliminar las practicas que deberían prohibirse!-dio una ligera risa tonta antes de retirarse nuevamente a su lugar

Con eso la cena termino después de que el profesor Dumbledore terminara de decir todos los anuncios y se retiraran, con eso todos fueron escoltados a sus salas comunes donde todos estaban conversando, Harry sintió como Lady Hogwarts lo estaba llamando esta lo guio lejos de todos antes de ver como una puerta comenzó a aparecer la cual conectaba con una sección diferente del castillo que vio quien nadien tenía acceso por lo sucia y vieja que estaba al momento de dar un paso a dentro del nuevo pasillo este comenzó a cambiar cobrar vida quedando como nuevo camino a donde la magia lo llamaba la cual era una habitación enorme con varias puertas a pesar de tener el su propio edificio en su baúl o pulsera se quedó en la habitación

Antes de sus cosas comenzaran a salir solas y acomodarse en sus lugares siguió a las cosas de su higiene personal hasta una puerta la cual abrió dándose cuenta que era el baño y era mucho más grande que el que recordaba de los prefectos sin más dio una leve sonrisa pues el castillo así como la magia de este y del resto del terreno de Hogwarts lo reconocía como su dueño y príncipe en el caso de las criaturas mágicas con eso dejo libre a Ophis para que deambulara por el pasillo del mismo modo que lo quería hacer con Hedwig pero esta se negó no quería salir estaba más a gusto en el habitad natural que Artemisa le había hecho con eso se decidió tomar un largo baño antes de acostarse

En el despacho del director estaban Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione hablando con el primero de que no habían visto a Harry en el tren-¡Eso es imposible el chico me envió su respuesta y no aviso que llegaría después!-hablo molesto-¡Pero en todo caso que sea una mentira y no lo han visto tendremos una conversación… recuerden que no podemos permitir que sepa de su herencia, ni la relación que tiene con los padres de Neville Longbottom, como los padres y tía de Susan Bones, en caso de que este en el colegio no se separen de su lado!-con eso retiro su varita del frente de los chicos

-Profesor Dumbledore cuando podemos adelantar las dosis de Armortentia hacia Ginny

-Paciencia muchachos, el oro sera para tu familia Ron, mientras que a ti Hermione se te darán todo los libros a los que el debería tener acceso-vio como los chicos ponían miradas de avaricia y codicia en su rostro-Tengo entendido que los gemelos ni tus hermanos mayores excepto Percy saben del trato no es cierto

-Si director, nadien además de Ginny, Percy y Mama saben del trato

-Espero que sigan así muchachos, bien pueden retirarse si mañana no viene o no encuentran al chico vengan conmigo trataremos de solucionar ese problema-con ello ambos se fueron de la oficina del directo dejándolo visiblemente molesto sin darse cuenta que el fénix que estaba en su nido estaba bastante triste o el hecho de que un cuadro de unos de los antiguos directores se fue del lugar para avisarle a los cuadros de los fundadores los cuales se encontraban muy bien escondidos en el castillo para hacer todo lo posible antes de visitar a su heredero

En la mañana siguiente todo fue normal sin el hecho de que nadien había notado a Neville o Harry en la mesa de los Gryffindor, los únicos que los podían ver eran Draco, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Susan junto con Daphne Greengras con la cual se verían al final de las clases para establecer una alianza para apoyar a Harry y destronar a la vieja cabra de su puesto, aunque no había tanto problema considerando el hecho de que era el Príncipe del Mundo Mágico como Lord de varias Casa Ancestrales

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron a sus clases las cuales pasaron sin problema ya que aunque no lo vieran, la magia de Hogwarts hacia que la lista como sus calificaciones fueran anotadas, claro que tuvo que hablar con Lady Hogwarts para explicarle que él ya había terminado su educación y regresaba para arreglar ciertos problemas

En clase de la profesora Umbridge, quien una vez entrando al aula de clases apareció una serie de libros la cual hizo que frotar hasta quedar en el escritorio de los estudiantes Neville vio los libros de manera rara como el resto hacia

-Su instrucción previa en esta materia ha sido terriblemente inconstante… pero afortunadamente desde ahora seguirán un curso de magia defensiva aprobado por el ministerio cuidadosamente estructurado

Mientras estaba hablando los alumnos comenzaron a revisar el libro, todos la comenzaron a mirar raro antes de que alguien levantara la mano

-Aquí no hay nada sobre no hay nada sobre cómo usar hechizos de defensa-escucho Harry levanto la mirada para ver que la que estaba hablando era Hermione

-¿Hechizos de Defensa?-pregunto la profesor Umbridge antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa sínica-No comprendo para que necesitan Hechizos de Defensa en mi clase-menciono mientras que se acercaba a Hermione

-¿No usaremos magia?-pregunto la persona a lado de Hermione la cual resulto ser Ron

-Van aprender Hechizos de Defensa de una manera segura y sin riesgos-menciono Umbridge

-¿De qué nos serviría si nos atacan sería un gran riesgo?-hablo Hermione nuevamente los demás se quedaron callados

-En la opinión del ministerio el conocimiento teórico sera suficiente para que pasen sus exámenes… que después de todo es para lo que sirve el colegio

Harry quería callar a la profesora aunque ahora se le había ocurrido algo-Entiendo, me parece algo entendible profesora-menciono Harry haciendo que el hechizo se callera y todos lo pudieran ver

Tal como esperaba las chicas como chicos se quedaron callados cuando vieron al chico de pelo negro con ojos esmeralda, todo fue casi como un susurro aunque la profesora estaba más que complacida con que alguien estuviera de su lado

-Veo que estas muy interesado en esto pequeño-dijo la profesora haciendo que Harry tratara de contenerse de que se disculpara por haberlo llamado de ese modo

-Si profesora más con el hechizo de la página 50, ese me llamo mucho la atención

-Puedo saber le nombre del hechizo-volvió a llamarlo de ese modo con una sonrisa

Harry sonrió ampliamente –En vez de eso ¿Puedo demostrarlo?-pregunto con un tono inocente que los Slytherin reconocieron claramente esto iba hacer bueno

-Claro cariño puedes demostrarlo-ella sonrió con eso todos estarían de su lado si alguien la apoyaba-No en tu lugar, pasa al frente para que todos te puedan ver

Con ello Harry se levantó de su asiento caminando por el medio de las mesas, todos vieron pasar al chico por medio del pasillo y cada uno tuvo que luchar para poder quitar sus miradas del chico, el cual les dio una pequeña "sonrisa" haciendo que todos se sonrojaran.

Claro que Harry solo pensaba como hacer que todos ellos se quedaran callados antes de que su maldita nube de ensueño se les callera, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de maldecir a la mayoría de los que estaba en la clase, para poder dar su mejor sonrisa

Una vez que Harry llego hasta el frente le dio la misma sonrisa a la profesora-Vamos cariño puedes internarlo, no importa si te equivocas puedes tratar nuevamente

Harry asintio antes de ver la dichosa página del libro que la profesora le estaba dando-Bien entonces **No hables, Da cinco vueltas antes de parar y Ladrar como perro** \- para la sorpresa de todos la profesora hizo lo mismo que el chico pidió- **Bien ahorra darás una vuelta alrededor del salón, antes de pararte y llegar ante mí, cuando me vuelvas a ver a los ojos no recordaras nada de lo que te dije, pero recordaras que la demostración estuvo de maravilla** -dijo con la misma sonrisa aunque todos pudieron sentir las palabras del chico, solo unos pocos entendieron que sus palabras estaban inundadas de magia era por eso que le obedeció la profesora

Nuevamente la profesora hizo lo mismo y cuando llego al chico este la miro antes de que esta volviera en sí y le pidiera pasar a su lugar-Como ven clase el joven que paso hizo una demostración excelente, con eso creo que están de acuerdo conmigo de que solo es necesario ver el libro para pasar su materia bien seguimos

Con ello la clase prosiguió cuando todos volvieron a buscar al chico este había desaparecido ante la vista de todos, lo cual siguió de un dolor de cabeza colectivo antes de que todos olvidaran haber visto al chico en la clase de la profesora Umbridge, lo único que recordaban era de que vieron como la profesora de la nada dio cinco vueltas y ladro como perro antes de dar otra vuelta alrededor del salón antes de detenerse y seguir con sus clases

Cuando terminaron las clases Harry busco a Draco y Luna ya que estaba seguro de que ellos también se divertirían con esto, los gemelos estaban paseando por el castillo cuando vieron a Harry que estaba acercándose con una sonrisa supusieron que este se había divertido. Con ello Harry les mostro el video que grabo con su IPhone en pocos minutos los tres estaban riendo al ver la imagen del celular de Harry

-Bien Príncipe, cuando vas a revelarte-decia Luna con una sonrisa-En serio crees que no nos dimos cuenta de que una clase entera actuaba extraño…

Harry vio a la chica quien le dio una sonrisita-Tan evidente fue…

-Te conocemos Harry, estábamos seguros que harías eso-contesto Draco viendo a su Tío-Además te recuerdo que siempre íbamos a tu cabaña para molestar… digo para saber sobre Tío Vali-se corrigió viendo al chico quien le dio una sonrisa

Harry vio a los dos rubios delante del-Ustedes… no vale la pena bien dejando eso ya se pusieron en contacto con Amelia Bones y Daphne Greengrass

-Si ambas ya aceptaron encontrarse contigo, Amelia te vera en el fin de semana Hogsmeade y Daphne te vera después de la cena como habíamos acordado-con ello Harry asintio viendo a Draco y Luna

Con eso los tres fueron caminando hacia el castillo donde se separaron Harry para comenzar a revisar las acciones que tenía en varias empresas Muggles como Mágicas, del mismo modo varios contratos que le llegaron del mundo muggle para modelaje o actuación en películas y televisión, ya que cada vez que pasaba por alguna tienda importante de ropa le proponían que hiciera un contrato con ellos, pero eso francamente no estaba dentro de sus planes aunque no dejaba de ser tentador ya que comenzaría a tener poder si jugaba bien su cartas al ser una figura pública aunque por otro lado estaba el hecho de que era un Dios, no moriría o envejecería a menos que el así lo quisiera eso sería un poco arriesgado

Tendría que pensar muy bien eso sin tomar una decisión apresurada, pero ahora tenía planes los cuales estaban por encima de eso. Con ello Harry fue hasta su habitación donde comenzó a leer todo lo que el Rey Duende le había mandado para que revisara y viera si había algún inconveniente, estuvo tan concentrado que no vio el momento en que un cuadro con cuatro personas posando en el apareció en la habitación

-¿Disculpa ya llevamos un rato aquí y pensábamos cuando nos harías caso?-hablo la voz de una mujer

Harry al escuchar la voz se voltio liberando parte de su poder mágico haciendo que parte de las cosas comenzaran a frotar, cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba en el cuadro se calmó y tranquilizo un poco-Ya veo, son mis abuelos ¿no es cierto?-hablo con una sonrisa viendo a las cuatro personas que asintieron

-Estamos al tanto Alteza y es un honor que nos considere parte de su familia-hablo un pelinegro con un traje parecido al que le dieron los duendes de color rojo

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a las cuatro personas en el cuadro-No, ustedes son mi familia ya que son los abuelos y antecesores de mis padres, es un gusto para mí, conocerlos y por favor traten de mí no como usted

-Entonces Harry ya sabes la verdad del que se hace pasar por mi descendiente-pregunto un rubio con un traje plateado con verde

-Sí, Mama Hécate me conto todo-se le hacía un poco raro llamar así a Hécate, de hecho recordó como sus mamás Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone entraron en una discusión con Hécate para ver si les dejaba llamarla mamá como a ellas, estas estaban un poco renuentes pero recordaron las palabras de Harry de que siempre quiso una madre y familia que lo quisiera y si era por la magia ella lo aceptaban, ahora las cuatro se llevaban mejor que nunca

-Entonces, Lady Magia le conto lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico-Harry asintio ante lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, aunque se le hacía un poco raro que llamaran Lady Magia o Señora Hécate como decían algunas criaturas mágicas

-Bien dado eso sera más fácil Harry, quiera preguntarte si sabes sobre las salas de Hogwarts que controlaba el Director-este asintio-Como sabrás estas se han estado debilitando con los años en especial con el hecho de que algunos directores se han corrompido lo cual las ha dejado desgastadas, no podemos arreglarlas o modificarlas hasta que no se destruyan por completo pero una vez que eso pase estará desprotegida por una hora, hasta que el verdadero dueño de Hogwarts las vuelva a habilitar

Harry entendía a lo que ellos querían llegar-Entiendo lo que quieres decir abuela Rowena y si lo hare no quiero que este lugar que ustedes construyeron se destruya del mismo modo que sus legados-vio ligeramente a Helga y Salazar- Lamento lo de su copa como de su guardapelo

-No hay problema chico tenías que hacerlo, temo decirte que no solo nuestros legados tenían un Horrocrux en ellos-hablo Salazar viendo al chico antes de mirar a Rowena

Harry pasó su mirada a Rowena para que esta hablara-Mi Diadema también estaba mancillada del mismo modo que el guardapelo de Salazar y la copa de Helga, estoy segura que está en el castillo pero nose en que parte fue hace muchos años y Hogwarts como el paso del tiempo ha cambiado

Godric vio a sus amigos antes de pasar el brazo por los hombros de Salazar y Helga recordando la última vez que hizo lo mismo con Rowena lo que paso y francamente a pesar de ser un cuadro sus golpes si dolían-Vamos, no hay que deprimirse-decia con un tono jovial viendo a los dos que tenía en sus brazos

Harry vio como pareció tener algún tipo de efecto pues los tres cambiaron sus expresiones en sus caras a unas más relajadas y tranquilas cuando Godric dijo eso-Bien dejando eso de lado no se preocupen tratare de proteger el colegio después de todo es mi deber como su heredero –decia con el mismo tono tranquilo relajado

Los cuatro asintieron antes de preguntar-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto de manera curiosa Godric tratando inútilmente de poder asomar su cabeza hacia los papeles que estaba leyendo el chico

Harry dio una pequeña risita viendo al pelinegro-Estoy revisando los últimos informes de las empresas como de acciones que tengo en empresas mágicas y muggles, también me envió varios contratos de personas en el mundo muggle que quieren que trabaje con ellos o para ellos en modelaje o en películas de cine como en televisión

Vio como los cuatro no estaban entendiendo así que saco su Tablet y comenzó a escribir algo antes de que se los enseñara a los cuatro fundadores, estos estaban viendo como el chico estaba presionado una caja de tamaño mediano y muy ligera de un extraño material, cuando termino y se acercó a ellos vieron muy sorprendidos como esa caja les mostraba las imágenes de lo que estaba diciendo el chico -De igual modo me enviaron el informe de todas las personas que me deben por utilizar mi nombre en sus artículos o por no pagar el alquiler de ciertas propiedades que me pertenecen

Helga estaba encantada del mismo modo que Rowena-¿Quieren que hagas eso?-pregunto Godric de manera confusa-¿Pero cómo no puedes entrar en ella o sí?-refiriéndose a la imagen de personas caminando por una tarima

Harry dio una pequeña risita ante el comentario-No es eso, sino quieren que haga algo parecido enfrente de varias personas quienes me estarán grabando con máquinas como esta solo que más grande -decia señalando su Tablet-Aunque no estoy seguro de aceptar eso, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención más de lo que ya lo hago

-Bien como vemos que tienes trabajo que hacer nosotros nos despedimos pero esperamos que nos dejes hablar contigo en otra ocasión-hablo Helga con tono maternal viendo al chico el cual asintio antes de ver como el cuadro desaparecía de su habitación haciendo que el volviera a poner atención en todos los pergaminos como libros que el Rey Duende le había enviado

Cuando vio que ya era hora de la cena salió de su habitación para encontrarse con los chicos con eso cada uno se fue a su mesa donde todo paso con calma excepto por la miradas que Umbridge le dirigía a la profesora de adivinación, con eso la cena paso de manera tranquila, Draco vio a Harry antes de pasar su mirada en Daphne a lo cual Harry asintio viendo a los chicos

Una vez que termino la cena el grupo se fue del Gran Salón donde se reunieron en la torre de Astronomía todos estaban más que dispuestos a unirse para hacer que todos pudieran ver cómo es en realidad la cabra

-Antes que nada gracias a todos por estar presente esta noche, señorita Greengrass estoy seguro que los gemelos ya le pusieron al tanto de la situación-vio como ella asintio en modo de respuesta

Daphne lo seguía viendo raro-Estas seguro que ¿tú eres Harry Potter?-pregunto un poco fuera de si ya que el Harry que conocía era más pequeño

-Si estoy seguro bien como parece que nadien le informo de ello a la señorita Greengrass, le pido que lea esto-con ello saco el pergamino viendo a la chica que asintio antes de tomarlo minutos más tarde cambio su mirada-Entiendo esto resuelve varias dudas que tenía desde que entraste a Hogwarts

Harry parecía un poco confundido pero estaba bastante claro que Daphne no hablaría más que lo necesario- Como verán la razón principal del porque actuaba fuera de lo normal era por esas pociones que tenía en mi sistema hasta hace unas semanas que las quitaron de mi cuerpo haciéndome cuerdo nuevamente y más estable de lo que era-todos asintieron ante eso

Daphne vio seria al chico-Dejando un poco de lado eso querías reunirte con nosotros para establecer algún tipo de alianza entre nuestras casas no es cierto-este asintio-Bien esa alianza las vas a utilizar para algo no es cierto

Harry volvió asentí antes de hablar-Daphne, Susan, Neville recuerdan algo sobre las Diez Familias-pregunto el chico viendo como los demás no entendían-Antes de la creación del Ministerio de Magia, Los Magos de Gran Bretaña eran gobernados por Diez Familias, estas Diez Familias existían en Gran Bretaña desde antes del mismo Merlín, una familia de entre las diez se alzó viendo como los antiguos magos hacían cosas deplorable insultando así el nombre de Lady Magia, la familia que se alzó fue la Familia Sangre Pura Preverell, es cuento de los Tres Hermanos que se encontraron con la muerte es real, los tres hermanos son posteriores después de Merlín y antes de la creación de Hogwarts, como decia esa familia de magos se alzó para tratar de hacer cambios, los Preverell eran temidos como respetados es por eso que en poco tiempo pudieron controlar a la mayor parte de los magos oscuros que asesinaban, violaban o torturaban en nombre de la magia ya que ella se los dictaba lo cual era una total mentira

Los chicos entendieron Neville, Susan y Daphne entendían eso pues su familia parte de las Diez Familias pero no entendían a donde quería llegar Harry o los tres tuvieron un pensamiento Harry venia de la Línea Potter los más antiguos y parte de las Diez Familias

-Pero la Diez Familias no solo tenían poder en Gran Bretaña sino en la mayor parte del mundo que comenzó a desarrollar magia ya que eran muy respetados como temidos ya que se creían que las Diez Familias provenían de Líneas de Dioses Celtas, Criaturas Mágicas, Mitológicas.

-En fin los Preverell viendo que no podían estar controlando y vigilando todo convoco a nueve familias originarias entre ellos están los Potter, Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff quienes cuando escucharon de los Preverell lo que sucedía ellos aceptaron ellos crearon el Consejo de las Diez Familias pero con el paso del tiempo las líneas se cree que fueron desapareciendo con ello y la llegada de nuevas Familias Ancestrales se creó el Ministerio que está regido bajo las Honorables Veintiocho Familias Sangre Pura

Los demás asintieron y pensaron en ponerse a estudiar un poco más de las Familias Ancestrales-Sigo sin entender a qué quieres llegar Potter te recuerdo que tu Familia fue excluida por que el ultimo Lord, James Potter se casó con una hija de muggle, aunque intentáramos restablecer las Diez Familias y así hacer un golpe sin que el viejo sede cuenta solo los que contaríamos seria solo Neville, Susan y yo, los demás nobles y en especial el ministro se opondrá a que un mestizo tome las decisiones que afecten al mundo mágico aun siendo "El Salvador de Mundo Mágico"

Harry vio que ha esta chica nada se le escapaba era demasiado interesante se la presentaría luego a Thalía como Annabeth estaba seguro de que podrían hacer buenas amigas-Me sorprende que dedujeras lo que quería hacer-esta asintio viendo al chico

Era enserio había considerado esa oportunidad pero si la considero era por algo, con un leve pensamiento vio la cara del chico, el cual sonreía-No, no puede ser….

Harry entendió rápidamente lo que la chica descubrió-Si mi madre no era hija de muggles sino de Squibs sangre pura, por su padre quien era descendiente directo de Ravenclaw mientras que su madre era descendiente de los Believ, ambos se fueron al mundo humano por las discriminaciones que vivían cuando eran pequeño pero ellos no lo recordaban porque alguien los Obvlited para que no recordaran que tenían familia o parientes que fueron magos, esa persona fue la vieja cabra

Con ellos todos se quedaron callados-Entonces eres descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts

Harry rio divertido al ver la pregunta colectiva de todos-En realidad soy descendiente de los cuatro fundadores déjenme presentar de manera correcta Yo soy Henry James Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Believ, Preverell –con ellos todos se quedaron callados no se esperaban esto, ni en sus más locos sueños esto llegaba a pasar

Los tres chicos lo veian con los ojos como platos ahora entendían por qué el viejo lo estaba controlando como haciendo que se enamorara de la comadreja menor, era solo por su dinero como título con uno de esos títulos podrías reclamar una gran fortuna como estatus si alguna dama llegaba a dar a el hijo que heredaría esos títulos

-Creo que entienden porque el viejo quería manipularme tengo entendido que él quería quedarse con mi fortuna como títulos una vez de que yo muriera en un supuesto accidente después de que acabara con Voldemort para luego casarme con la comadreja menor teniendo así un heredero que se quedaría con todo y que podría ser fácil de manipular o en todo caso pasaría lo mismo pero dirían que me estaba volviendo un Lord Oscuro es por eso que el viejo directo me detuvo acabando así con mi vida haciendo que volviera a tener más poder e influencia como mis títulos por conquista

Todo estaba demasiado serio esto era más importante de lo que ellos estuvieran imaginando apenas hace unos momentos-Entonces que quieres hacer Lord Preverell

-Quiero saber si ustedes están dispuesto ayudarme a revelar quién es el viejo como reformar el mundo mágico he estado en el mundo mágico de América y déjenme decirle que ellos están más avanzados que nosotros-decia mostrando su IPhone del mismo modo que los gemelos- Ellos lograron que los aparatos muggles sirvieran en presencia de la magia si utilizamos este método en productos que nosotros elaboramos y vendamos podríamos solucionar varios problemas pero no es solo en América sino en varios países bastante lejanos del viejo continente como algunos muggles llama a Europa los demás continente entre ellos África, Asia y Oceanía así como los países que los componen han ido avanzando dejando solo a Europa atrapados en el tiempo

Los chicos compartieron una mirada antes de asentir-Cuenta con nuestra ayuda Potter/Harry-decían todos en coro

-Solo llámenme Harry, chicos

-Bien entonces Harry que planeas hacer porque es necesario que se sepa la verdad de lo que te ha estado pasando durante este tiempo-decia la chica de hielo viendo al ojiverde el cual asintio

Draco intervino-Ya nos pusimos en contacto con Amelia Bones para entregarle esta información el fin de semana pero por ahora quiero saber si están dispuesto en ayudarme, no solo en esto sino en esta guerra, no les pido que luche en el frente solo en caso de ser necesario cubrirme la retaguardia en caso de que alguien sospeche lo que estamos tratando de hacer

Con ello todos volvieron asentir antes de que Harry dijera algo más con eso estuvieron diseñando entre los nueve varias estrategias y demás que pudieran serles de utilidad en caso de que llegaran a un enfrentamiento abierto cuando dejaron todo eso en claro todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes en el caso de Harry, él fue directo a su habitación pues quería darse una buena ducha antes de acostarse a descansar pero también porque quería ver si Vali se comunicaba con él ya que no lo había visto o escuchado desde que se fue

Con eso comenzaron a pasar los días mientras con las clases de Umbridge las cuales seguían sin ser interesantes para los sangre pura en especial los que le apoyaban a Harry, pero con ello también vino otros cambios en especial fue de que Umbridge hizo que el ministro la apoyara haciendo que se convirtiera en suma inquisidora dejando a la cabra sin poder de manera temporal haciendo que ella fuera la máxima autoridad en Hogwarts o eso creía. Ese día los chicos se iban a unir nuevamente para ver los cambios que se harán en sus planes

-Bien entonces que era lo que tenían que decirme-hablo Harry viendo a los chicos

-Bueno en una palabra estamos hartos… queremos hacer que la vieja se detenga con sus inútiles decretos y demás… pero no solo ellos sino también con sus cosas inútiles de defensa, sabemos también como tú, que no necesitamos esas clases completamente pero es mejor estar preparados para cualquier situación que se presente

Harry asintio ante eso pues era verdad a pesar de no necesitarlo ellos deberían estar preparados para cualquier cosas en su caso era diferente porque podría practicar en su baúl para que nadien lo molestara-Entiendo lo que quieren decir chicos pero están seguros de hacer esto…-vio como sus miradas no vacilaban en nada ellos lo querían hacer-Bien lo hare

Con ellos los chicos comenzaron hablar más de varias cosas pero ya tenían sus planes listos buscarían a personas o sangre pura en los que pudieran confiar para decirles sobre sus planes de estudios independientes para que no dijeran cosas de más, con eso terminaron su junta justo a tiempo de ver como todos salieron al patio para ver lo que estaba pasando

Cuando llegaron no se esperaron ver a la profesora Trelawney con su baúl y sus demás maletas que traía Filch justo en ese momento llego la profesora Umbridge quien con una pose déspota avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de la profesora Trelawney

-Llevo dieseis años dando clases como viviendo aquí Hogwarts es mi hogar… Por favor no puede hacerlo… -decia la profesora de manera triste mientras que todos vieron como lagrimas caían por sus ojos

-De hecho ya lo hice

En ese momento llego la profesora McGonagall muy apurada haciendo que los alumnos se apartaran a su paso-Minerva-fue lo que dijo la profesora Sybill antes de que McGonagall la abrazara

Umbridge vio cómo McGonagall la miraba pero ella solo siguió sonriendo no se rebajaría a su nivel no ella tenía la suficientemente clase lo cual parecía que a McGonagall le faltaba-Quieres decir algo querida-menciono Umbridge viendo a McGonagall que la fulminaba con la mirada

-Créeme hay varias cosas que debo decirte-dijo seriamente a Umbridge-Tranquila-cambio su mirada a la profesora de adivinación

En eso se escucharon como comenzaban abrirse las puertas dejando ver a Dumbledore-Profesora McGonagall, puedo pedirle que escolte a la profesora Sybill al castillo…. Profesora Umbridge

Las dos profesoras iban a comenzar avanzar cuando una barrera se levantó haciendo que no pasaran el castillo-Me temo Dumbledore que el ministerio me dio la autorización de hacerlo de acuerdo al estatuto educacional por lo cual

-Tiene derecho a despedir a mis profesores pero no tiene derecho es a desterrarlos ese derecho sigue siendo del Director

-No por mucho tiempo…-fue lo que dijo la profesora Umbridge antes de que el profesor hiciera que todos se retiraran de lugar

Pero esto no fue bien visto por parte de Harry ya que no solo el viejo afirmaba tener control sobre Hogwarts sino que también los imbéciles del ministerio querían meterse en los asuntos de Hogwarts, eso tendría que dejar muy en claro ante los imbéciles que no pueden meterse en su propiedad ni asuntos sin su permiso, fácilmente podría reclamar su puesto como el Príncipe del Mundo Mágico pero eso solo alertaría a todos los que quieren tenerlo en su poder así como a las demás fracciones o panteones mitológicos, por lo que por ahora tendría que seguir con el perfil bajo aunque él quisiera hacer que la bola de imbéciles que estaba en su propiedad saliera

Harry salió de sus pensamientos para ver a los chicos que estaba detrás del-Bien entonces mañana los espero en mi habitación de ese lugar iremos al lugar que tengo planeado para que podamos entrenar sin miedo a que nos descubran

-Sigo pensado que tendremos a una piedra en los zapatos sino obligamos a Umbridge a que se no se meta en nuestros asuntos-fue lo que dijo Draco viendo a Harry a lo cual la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo

Con eso la semana paso en relativa calma pronto Harry pudo ver que los gemelos Wesley así como sus hermanos mayores excepto por Ginny, Ron, Percy y Molly eran los que verdaderamente lo apoyaban y estaban preocupados por el, ya que no habían sabido nada en todo ese tiempo

Ellos lo iba a contactar después de ver a Amelia Bones ese fin de semana, con ello se vistió de manera de acuerde a la ocasión, una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su vestuario y que hubiera terminado de arreglarse, salió de su habitación para esperar a los chicos con los que iría en este caso solo serían Draco y Luna los otros se quedarían en caso de que algo llegara a pasar

Draco y Luna estaban en la entrada del castillo bajo un hechizo para que nadien los viera ni siquiera la cabra, estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que vieron a Harry haciendo que estos caminaran a su encuentro-Buenos Días chicos

-Vamos Tío-decia Luna viendo a Harry quien asintio

-Sí, bien entonces nos vamos-recibiendo un asentimiento de los chicos, con eso los tres salieron del castillo a esperar un carruaje, el cual llego cinco minutos después una vez que se montaron en el comenzó su recorrido hasta Hogsmeade, una vez que llegaron al pueblo se bajaron de carruaje antes de caminar a Las Tres Escobas

Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar al establecimiento quien viendo a Draco y Luna asintio antes de que los guiara a la parte posterior del lugar donde se encontraban varias habitaciones privadas y en una de ellas se encontraba Amelia Bones

Esta al momento de ver a los recién llegados saludo respetosamente -Buenos Días, Jóvenes Malfoy

-Buenos Días, Madam Bones-igual saludaros respetuosamente viendo a la mujer que tenía una expresión tranquila y serena en su rostro

Esta los vio unos momentos antes de cambiar su expresión a una seria-Sé que esto sonara brusco pero que asuntos quieren ambos conmigo-decia la mujer

Harry vio que era su señal haciendo que el hechizo que había puesto sobre él se deshiciera-Me temo que eso es cuestión mía, Madam Bones, yo le pedí a su sobrina, la verdadera Lady Bones que se pusiera en contacto con usted

Esta entrecerró los ojos viendo al joven que estaba delante de ella era alta para tener solo quince años, su pelo era negro pero el más negro que había visto antes, su piel era tan blanca como el alabastro blanco o incluso que la nieve, su ojos de color verde esmeralda hacia que te perdieras en la profundidad de los mismos y sus facciones dignas de un sangre pura, eso era varias cosas que lo hacían destacar pero sobre todo la manera en que se comportaba y actuaba era dignas de un príncipe, incluso para ella quien había sido criada para que se comportara digna de una Lady el chico lo superaba

Cuando Amelia salió de su desconcierto hablo-Bien joven puedo preguntar ¿cuál es su nombre? como el motivo ¿Por el cuál quisiera hablar conmigo?

Harry asintio-Bien mi nombre es Henry James Potter Evans y el motivo por el cual le cite es este-decia sacando un pergamino negro que le dieron los duendes, el cual paso a Amelia para que lo leyera

Esta miro como el joven sacaba el pergamino negro, pudo reconocer la firma de magia de Gringotts por lo cual lo acepto entonces su ojos se posaron y abrieron una vez que vio el Titulo del pergamino el cual mientras más leía más miraba al joven de manera seria y una poderosa aura asesina se hizo presente la cual rodeaba a la mujer

-Cuéntame todo -fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como el joven asentía y se sentaba enfrente de ella, mientras que los dos Malfoy a sus respectivos costados mientras iba narrando los sucesos desde su infancia hasta el pequeño descubrimiento que hizo el año pasado, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, claro quitando las partes de los Dioses y sus hermanos como la de su pareja y primos, cuando termino vio como Amelia estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños en señal de impotencia y frustración

-¡Esa Maldita Cabra!-exclamo cuando fuertemente sorprendiendo a los chicos ya que no pensaban que fuera tan temperamental-Más vale que no lo vea o sino…

Decia la mujer viendo a la nada a pesar de ser un Dios Harry sintió un escalofrió viendo a Amelia, la cual después de unos minutos, los chicos lograron tranquilizarla pues quería lanzar ataque de un solo hombre en otras palabras ella sola quería atacar a Hogwarts, estaban seguros que lograría dejarla lo suficientemente dañada para que tardaran unas semanas en repararla pero no querían que ella terminara en Azkaban por su imprudencia

Una vez calmada Harry le explico a Amelia lo que quería lograr-Entonces estas dispuesta ayudarnos-pregunto Harry a Amelia, la cual asintio con convección

-Entiendo lo que quieren y estoy de acuerdo con ello

Harry vio a la mujer por unos minutos antes de ver a Luna y Draco quienes comprobaron que decia la verdad-Entonces es un honor que usted apoye mi causa Madam Bones

Con eso vino un fuerte apretón de manos antes de que realizaran un pequeño juramento, lo cual era diferente al hechizo Inquebrantable ya que este no causaba la muerte de la persona en caso de que los traicionara lo cual sorprendió a Amelia que el chico no pidiera eso o un juramento con su magia, el chico pidió su honor en vez de eso y ella estaría más que de acuerdo en seguirlo y hacer caer a la cabra de su pedestal

Cuando terminaron la reunión los tres más jóvenes se retiraron dejando sola a Amelia, esta solo espero unos minutos antes de abandonar el lugar no sin antes cubrir las pruebas de que ella estuvo en ese lugar, no estaba demás ser precavida

Los Tres Inmortales estaban caminando por el pueblo viendo las diferentes tiendas los gemelos como Harry a pesar de tener varias colecciones bastantes bien equipadas con distintos tipos libros que les dieron en el Olimpo, decidieron pasar por Zonko para ver si podrían encontrar algún ejemplar misterioso o antiguo que les llamara la atención

Estuvieron en la tienda por varios minutos pero no encontraron algún libro que les llamara lo suficiente la atención pero no por eso no compraron uno que otro libro de Runas Antiguas o de Rituales como sobre los Dioses Celta, cuando terminaron de comprar en esa tienda pasaron a Honeydukes, una tienda de caramelos propiedad de un matrimonio cuando terminaron de comprar sus caramelos como varios chocolates se fueron del lugar dejando sorprendido al matrimonio ya que en un solo día toda la mercancía de sus estantes como de su almacén fue reducida a la mitad de cómo era originalmente

Los chicos no les importo las miradas que recibían cada vez que compraban en un lugar sino que estaban más interesados en su plática y con un glamur en sobre los ojos de Harry nadien podría descubrirlo por ellos, ya que su apariencia era totalmente diferente a como era antes

Lo que a Harry seguía molestándole era de que cuando se encontraban con un alumno de Hogwarts este le lanzaba miradas y sonrisas coquetas o trataba de utilizar encantos para seducirlo lo cual estaba empezando a enojarlo ya que los mismo imbéciles que trataron de utilizarlo en especial varios Gryffindor eran los que trataban de seducirlo descaradamente, otros solo se sonrojaban y se iban rápidamente del lugar

-Si vuelvo a ver uno de esos imbéciles tratando de "seducirme" lo hare polvo-hablo Harry viendo a los gemelos

Estos los vieron con sonrisas antes de verlo a los ojos y en estos no había vacilación alguna en sus palabras estaba hablando en serio-Te recuerdo que debes soportarlo si quieres lanzarte como modelo o actor-comento Luna viendo al pelinegro-Enserio no entiendo tu afán por ello sino soportas que la gente te mire

Harry la vio unos momentos antes de asentir-No es que me moleste la atención de hecho está comenzando a ser un poco más llevadera pero si me molesta que las personas que me rechazaron antes ahora traten, según ellos de seducirme-decia serio aunque con un tono cansado y fastidiado- Y por cierto no solo de modelo o actor sino también me mandaron contratos para ser cantante

Los chicos se rieron ante el comentario de su tío-Vamos, dejando eso como ha estado Vali-eso fue suficiente para que a Harry se le olvidara todo y pusiera una sonrisa que embobo a todo aquel que pasaba por el lugar

-Bastante bien en lo que cabe, ahora sino mal recuerdo nuestra última conversación, el cómo Le Fay como Arthur dijeron que estaban en Australia para investigar cierto punto de energía sobrenatural como energía divina en cantidades un poco elevadas solo estarán una semana antes de regresar a Inglaterra

-Entonces ya saben qué planes tienen para las vacaciones de invierno-comento Luna

Los que la escucharon gimieron en decepción antes de irse maldiciendo su suerte, eso alegro a los dos chicos cuando vieron por qué hizo eso Luna-No, estoy seguro quiero conocer a mi tío mortal como pasar un tiempo con mis primos como con Vali pero también quiero regresar y estar con mis padres, hermanos, tíos y sobrinos-pasando un brazo por la espalda de los dos rubios

Luna como Draco asintieron ante eso-Entiendo pero eso debes pensarlo cuidadosamente, aunque puedes pasar unas semanas antes de noche buena con ellos y luego regresarías al campamento y de ahí al Olimpo-contesto Draco dándole una posibilidad de pasar tiempo en ambos lugares

-Bien, dejando eso de lado, sera mejor ya irnos-comento Luna viendo el carruaje en el cual vinieron el cual ya estaba siendo preparado para que se fueran

Con ello los chicos sin que se diera cuenta el club de fans que había hecho Harry, por lo cual el mencionado utilizo un potente _confundus_ para desconcertar a los que lo seguían, hizo magia sin varita encogiendo todas las cosas que habían comprado para que fueran más fácil llevarlas, con ellos subieron el carruaje que los llevaría al castillo

Más tarde en el castillo se reunieron con los seis chicos restantes Harry los llevaría a todos a su habitación, ya había hablado con los cuadros de los fundadores y ellos aceptaron darles varios salas ocultas que ni el director supiera para que pudieran entrenar sin problema de que los descubrieran uno de ellos fue la sala de los menesteres esta tenían varias puertas por el castillo que se conectaban entre sí pero solo obedecían al heredero

Con ello Harry guio a los ocho chicos por los pasillo antes de entrar vieron que no hubiera nadien una vez que comprobaron eso entraron en la sala-Está completamente equipada con todo lo que necesitaremos –decia señalando a los muñecos de practica y demás cosas que necesitaban para practicar

-Este lugar es genial-decia Neville ante eso los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que el lugar era perfecto para comenzar hacer su entrenamiento

-Bien entonces mañana comenzaremos a buscar personas que estén de nuestro lado-hablo Harry viendo a los ocho chicos restantes

-Creo que antes de traerlos y explicarles las cosas deberíamos ponerlos aprueba para estar seguros que no nos delataran-con eso que dijo Daphne todos asintieron

Harry vio a la chica como vio a sus dos sobrinos estos solo lo miraron unos momentos antes de asentir-Entiendo tu punto Daphne y estoy de acuerdo pero recuerden solo los que crean que pueden con esto, no quiero que alguno se arrepienta luego de que haya entrenado y nosotros le hayamos revelado información

-Comprendo lo que dices Harry, pero para evitar eso pienso que solo los que estamos presentes debemos saber esa información todo aquel que invitemos luego tendrá que pasar no solo la prueba para entrar sino varias para que le revelemos la información que tenemos

Con ello los demás estuvieron de acuerdo antes de salir del lugar a tratar de buscar a varios chicos que estuvieran de su lado, con eso en mente todos se comenzaron a dispersar por el castillo viendo como todo estaba dando frutos Harry camino hasta llegar a fuera de los límites del castillo pasando así al bosque prohibido sin que se dieran cuenta hasta llegar cerca de una colonia la cual era de los centauros su amigo era Firenze, el líder de la colonia de centauros

Mientras caminaba vio como los centauros se postraban ante él, con un gesto en la mano saludo a todos sus amigos con los que a veces platicaba cuando Ron y Hermione lo hacían sentir mal, con ello camino hasta ver a Firenze, quien hizo lo mismo-Un gusto verte de nuevo Firenze-decia en un tono alegre viendo al centauro que lo salvo hace ya cuatro años cuando entro a Hogwarts

-Es un honor tenerlo con nosotros Alteza-hablo el centauro viendo al chico

Harry solo rodo los ojos viendo a su viejo amigo-Pueden dejar de hacer eso, todos-decia viendo como todos asintieron antes de levantar sus cabeza-Bien pueden seguir tratándome como Harry, es molesto saben-decia con un tono cansado al final que hizo que todos rieran

-Entonces es un gusto verte de nuevo Harry, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto el centauro viendo al chico, este comenzó a visitarlo constantemente desde su primer año en Hogwarts después de que lo salvo y a pesar de que Bane se negaba aceptarlo, él también le había tomado cariño como el resto de centauros

Harry dio una sonrisa viendo a su amigo-Muy bien Firenze, por fin lo que tanto quise se hizo realidad, una familia que me quisiera como yo a ellos-comento con un tono alegre y jovial, lo cual lo sorprendió como al resto ya que a pesar de que ellos ya llevaban vario tiempo de ser amigos este no se comportaba de ese modo era más melancólico aunque quisiera disimularlo

-Me alegro por ti Harry, que tu deseo se hiciera realidad-agrego Firenze viendo al chico-dejando eso, sé que no vienes solo a una visita ¿Qué paso?

Harry dio una risita viendo al centauro-Pues aunque no lo creas es en parte una visita pero también quería hacer algo –decia apareciendo una planta en sus manos la cual mostro a todos antes de plantarla en el piso

Con esto la planta comenzó a crecer y crecer las raíces fueron haciéndose más grande y resistentes todo hasta quedar del tamaño de un árbol de 50 metros, cuando llego a esa altura este comenzó a desprender una cierta capa de energía la cual reconocieron como una barrera, su padre le había dicho lo que paso con Thalía y los ciclopes que la perseguían por ello decidió hacer lo mismo solo que sin un sacrificio humano o animal, la cual comenzó a cubrir la colonia haciendo que cuando esta lograr cubrir toda la colonia brillara

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Bane sorprendido igual que el resto

Este rio divertido-Me enseño un truco Padre Zeus, esa es una barrera mágica que impide que cualquiera que trate de dañarlos o tenga malas intenciones contra ustedes pase… considérenlo una especie de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado todos estos años

-Pero…

-Por favor déjenlo, ustedes me han ayudado de varias maneras, es algo pequeño pero una forma para que sepan que estoy agradecido con ustedes… además creo que es necesario para lo que viene, ustedes ya lo debieron de haber sentido ¿no es cierto?-ante eso todos asintieron-Entonces no hay de que más hablar está decidido eso se queda-decia señalando el árbol- Solo quiero que estén protegidos…

-Entonces gracias Harry…

-Bien como ya arregle eso tengo que irme debo hacer lo mismo con el lago no quiero que alguien dañe a las criaturas que viven en el-con ello todos asintieron viendo como el chico se iba por el mismo lugar de donde vino y se pedía en la niebla

Como Harry menciono camino hasta llegar a la orilla del lago donde hizo lo mismo haciendo que la barrera cubriera al lago impidiendo así que alguien pudiera lastimarlos con eso resuelto regreso al castillo donde se disponía hablar con los gemelos solo si ellos aceptaban formarían parte de lo que estaba haciendo

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras miraba el mapa para encontrar más rápido a los gemelos cuando por fin dio con ellos aguardo el mapa, en su bolsillo antes de quitarse el _confundus_ sobre él para que lo pudieran ver con pasos calmados llego hasta el lugar, donde vio como Fred y George estaba hablando mientras trataban de aguardar varias cosas en una mochila

-Vamos Fred, tenemos todo solo falta poco tiempo y podremos irnos para averiguar que paso con Harry-hablo preocupado George

-No estarás pensado que esos muggles le hicieron algo porque si no esa morsa que tienen por hijo sufrirá las consecuencias-comento seriamente Fred viendo a su hermano

-Me temo que es lo más seguro no hemos visto a Harry desde antes que se fuera en el verano y no lo hemos visto si regreso o no al castillo, tengo miedo de que le pase algo a nuestro hermano de otra madre-decia George viendo a su hermano

Fred tenia los mismo pensamientos que George pero los del eran más serios y preocupantes para los que fueran sus objetivos y estaban seguros en que si algo le paso a su hermanito ellos se encargarían de averiguarlo y cualquiera que fuera el culpable pagaría caro por ello

-Bien entonces después de la cena nos escabulliríamos por el sauce boxeador hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos…-dejo las palabras al aire Fred

-Una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts podremos hacer magia sin problemas-termino George

-Nos apareceríamos en la casa de esos muggles…

-Salvaríamos a Harry y nos iríamos lejos…

Fred recordó algo cuando George estaba hablando-Como las historias muggles de la pareja que escapa de sus padres…

-Y viviremos nuestro amor sin problemas-con eso último que menciono George, ambos no tardaron en estallar en carcajadas por el comentario

-Crees que nos acepte…

-Estoy bastante seguro de ello…

-Un Triángulo Amoroso…

Harry rio ante el comentario de ambos chicos pero con eso confirmaba que ellos no mentían enserio lo apreciaban como el a ellos-No creo que sea necesario que deban ir lejos para encontrarme-comento sorprendiendo a los chicos-Es bueno verlos Fred y George


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 13:El Ultimo de los Horrocrux**

Harry rio ante el comentario de ambos chicos pero con eso confirmaba que ellos no mentían enserio lo apreciaban como el a ellos-No creo que sea necesario que deban ir lejos para encontrarme-comento sorprendiendo a los chicos-Es bueno verlos Fred y George

-No puede ser….

-¿Tú eres el pequeño Harrinkis?-comento Fred

-No, no puede ser nuestro Harrinkis es pequeño y adorable-agrego George viendo al chico de manera seria

Harry ante eso alzo una ceja antes de fulminarlos con la mirada-Vuelve a decirme adorable o pequeño y los maldeciré tanto que no sabrán que los golpeo…

Los chicos ante eso último se lanzaron abrazar al chico esa frase solo la decia Harry cuando le decían de ese modo-Imposible…

-¿Cómo creciste Harrinkis?

Ante eso Harry asintio viendo a los chicos-Enserio tenemos mucho de qué hablar chicos, pero antes-con eso hizo un glamour para que pareciera tener su antigua apariencia-Con esto queda claro que soy el verdadero Harry –con eso asintieron los gemelos viendo al chico-Bien síganme como dije tenemos mucho de qué hablar con eso uso un confundus sobre los tres antes de salir

Con eso Harry guio a los gemelos a la torre de astronomía tenían bastante tiempo antes de la cena, los gemelos no estaban seguros pero algo les decia que cualquier cosa que tendrían que escuchar de Harry la debían creer pero no estaban seguros del porque

Cuando llegaron a la torre de astronomía los chicos entraron primero una vez dentro encontraron un lugar amplio donde pudieran ponerse al tanto de todo, cuando termino de hablar los chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos y dolidos con la mujer que ellos tenían por madre no esperaron que fuera de ese modo ni mucho menos Percy o sus hermanos pequeños, pero sabían que todos ellos eran diferente del resto ya que pensaban a veces más en ellos que en la familia

-Lo sentimos Harry, nosotros no sabíamos eso-decia Fred viendo al chico

-Entenderemos si ya no quieres hablarnos-comento bastante triste George viendo al chico aunque sentía que algo dentro del se rompía al decir eso, no quería dejar ir a su pequeño hermano porque eso era lo que era Harry para el como para sus hermanos

Harry volvió a su verdadera apariencia para poner su mano sobre el hombro de George para que este alzara la mirada-En serio pensaron que solo por eso los iba a dejar de lado-decia mirando tanto a George como a Fred que bajo la mirada pero este hizo que lo vieran a la cara nuevamente-No importa lo que paso no fue su culpa ¿Ustedes sabían de eso? ¿Ustedes me utilizaron? ¿Ustedes quieren mi fama o dinero?-con eso ambos negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente viendo al chico

-No, nosotros nunca podríamos hacerte eso-decían lo más serio posible que podían en ese momento

-Ven entonces no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse no fueron ustedes así que levanten la mirada… no importa que, ustedes serán mis amigos siempre-decia abrazando a los gemelos, estos necesitaban el abrazo, ya que de un momento a otro, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

Cuando vio que ya estaban mejor, el dejo de abrazarlos a ambos-Bien sé que esto es raro chicos pero quieren apoyarme-con esos los gemelos cambiaron de estado de ánimo para asentir viendo a Harry-En ese caso vamos a cenar ya que mañana sera un gran día

Con ello los tres se retiraron del lugar para ir al Gran Salón, Harry seguiría usando el confundus sobre el hasta que fuera el momento indicado de quitarlo, con eso ambos caminaron al Gran Salón donde ya los estaban esperando Neville quien le dio una ligera sonrisa a los gemelos antes de que los tres se sentaran, Harry vio como los demás en especial Pansy veía de manera seria a los dos Wesley pero este le dio una sonrisa suave haciendo que esta cambiara su expresión

Al día siguiente fue un poco más cansado para Harry quien se levantó lo más temprano posible para entrenar su poder divino y mágico en su baúl sin que nadien lo llegara a ver o sentir su poder en caso de que algo pasara cuando termino tres horas después salió del baúl para darse una merecida ducha antes de ir al Gran Salón a desayunar

Cuando llego vio como sus sobrinos como sus nuevos aliados ya tenían uno que otro interesado en ser parte de lo que ellos tramaban no fue una sorpresa ver que eran un poco más lo Slytherin que ya lo comenzaban hablar con sus sobrinos de Gryffindor solo estaban Neville, Fred, George y Angelina Johnson, la persona que nombro Oliver Capitán antes de irse de Hogwarts con todo ello resuelto esperaron que terminaran el desayuno

Como era fin de semana una vez que terminaron podrían hacer lo que quisieran por lo que cuando terminaron los chicos de desayunar todos salieron por distintos caminos antes de juntarse en un solo lugar donde los recogería Harry

-George Wesley si esta es otras de tus bromas-comento Angelina ella sabía muy bien cómo eran los gemelos Wesley y estaba seguro que si era una de sus bromas ella se haría cargo de hacerlo sufrir

-Cálmate Angelina no es una broma-decia George tratando de calmar a la chica

Con todo eso los demás chicos se fueron reuniendo en el punto que Harry había acordado con todos los que iniciaron el grupo, cuando vieron que ya no faltaba ni una sola persona Harry apareció en el lugar

-Bien entonces como veo que ya están todos pasen-hablo Harry detrás de todos los alumnos sorprendiendo a los chicos ya que cuando dijo eso se hicieron presente una puerta abierta donde podrían entrar

Los chicos no solo se sorprendieron de escuchar una voz detrás de todos ellos sino de ver como en la pared donde antes no había nada apareció una puerta, con un poco de temor pasaron por ella cuando terminaron de entrar se escuchó como esta comenzaba a cerrarse antes de desaparecer con eso se voltearon para ver a las persona que los habían traído al lugar

Fue una sorpresa ver a nueve chicos detrás de ellos formados en una línea pero el que resaltaba de todos ellos era la persona del centro quien estaba rodeado por los gemelos Malfoy, era un pelinegro, bastante alto con piel blanca casi comparando a la nieve o alabastro con ello se fijaron en sus ojos verdes más verdes que las esmeraldas pero lo que destacaba de ellos era que parecían tener un brillo que reflejaba poder pero no solo eso sino que si te fijas lo suficiente podrían perderte en ellos, solo había una persona que podría asemejarse a esa persona delante de ellos pero era imposible nadien lo había visto desde el comienzo o antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, además de que la compresión física como sus facciones eran totalmente diferentes a como las tenía esa persona

-No me digan que tengo que ponerme un gafete o un letrero que diga Harry Potter para que me reconozcan-decia Harry cansado de que siempre pasara lo mismo

Con eso todo abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa del mismo modo que sus quijadas caían al suelo-¡Es imposible….!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

Francamente los nueve chicos se tuvieron que tapar los oídos hasta que los demás se callaran para poder explicar las cosas -Bien como ustedes sabrán la profesora Umbridge no enseña nada por lo que hemos decidido que nosotros les enseñaremos defensa contra las artes oscuras-hablo Harry ignorando las miradas incrédulas que le dirigían-¿Qué pasa algo? o ¿Qué?

El resto de los nueve chicos que estaban con el solo lo vio de manera cansada antes de rodar los ojos, era enserio que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del resto del grupo

-Bien quien tenga un pregunta díganla rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder-decia de manera seria adoptando una pose parecida a la de su padre Zeus, los gemelos solo lo miraron antes de dar una sonrisa nerviosa

Los demás lo miraban de manera sorprendida viendo tal descaro de parte de Harry – Bien digamos que creemos que eres Harry, porque no te habíamos visto

-Fácil primero deberían revisar que no estén bajo un confundus o es que acaso no recuerdan la persona que hizo que la profesa Umbridge ladrara como perro-decia mostrando una sonrisa inocente que hizo que todos se tensaran-Bien dejando eso por ciertos motivos y sucesos cambie de apariencia es por ello que ahora me veo así…

Las chicas presentes excepto Angelina como Luna tuvieron que contener sus ganas de babear por el chico que estaba delante de ellos

Harry vio las miradas embellecidas que le lanzaban las chicas y algunos chicos por lo cual era mejor dejar algo en claro-No me interesa, ni me interesaría ninguna de ustedes-con esos rompió la burbuja que las chicas habían hecho, los chicos levantaron una ceja viéndolo-No diere más montón de chismosos-decia indignadamente viendo a los chicos los cuales se sonrojaron antes de desviar la mirada del

-Dejando eso de lado están seguros que quieren estar en este grupo sino pueden regresar de donde vinieron pero no recodaran nada no recordaran esta charla, quienes los trajeron y mucho menos como me veo ahora-comento secamente viendo a los chicos de manera analítica

Los cuales se sintieron de alguna manera intimidados ellos recordaban que las pocas veces que pudieron ver a Harry era cálido y tranquilo podrías relajarte y ser tú mismo en su presencia pero este Harry era diferente alguien frio, sereno y analítico su sola presencia así que te sintieras nervioso de estar cerca del, sus ojos eran lo mismo ya no eran como antes esos verdes que te hacían sentir bien ahora estos ojos que los miraban desprendían poder así mismo exigían respeto y sumisión a todos los que lo miraban

-Hi, Príncipe…-para la sorpresa de Harry, Draco y Luna del mismo modo que los seis chicos que estaban con ellos en la fila, los alumnos frente a ellos, se arrodillaron enfrente a Harry dando una reverencia

Los demás veian sorprendido a Harry del mismo modo que los chicos que de un momento a otro se levantaron antes de mirarlo confundido-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto claramente confundida Susan viendo al resto de chicos presentes

Harry se puso rígido cuando los chicos hicieron eso no esperaban que su poder fuera tanto que hacía que sus compañeros se comportaran de ese modo-Están bien chicos, ¿Porque hicieron eso?-pregunto Harry como si el no tuviera nada que ver ignorando las miradas de divertidas de Luna y Draco

Los chicos se sonrojaron antes de verle a la cara-No sabemos

Una vez que resolvieron ese pequeño inconveniente Harry como el resto les comenzó a explicar de que tratarían las clases o el club, todos aceptaron y como dijeron les hicieron una prueba para ver sus lealtades las cuales todos los chicos pasaron antes de que comenzaran a entrenar. Con eso resuelto todo volvió a la normalidad en lo que se podría decir ya que debes en cuando a uno de los chicos llamaban príncipe a Harry, eso siguió resultando gracioso para Luna y Draco y los demás seguían sin entender por qué sus compañeros le decían de ese modo a Harry pero con ello resuelto este les pidió que no dijeran que lo habían visto y su actual cambio

Estos le prometieron no decir el nuevo cambio de Harry, pero el mencionado para asegurarse hizo que todos no pudieran decir nada del mismo modo bloqueo sus recuerdos que tengan que ver con el club o las persona las cuales pertenecían a este para evitar que alguien tratara de encontrarlos

Con el paso de los días los chicos del club de defensa iban progresando claro que con el paso también de los días, hubo nuevos integrantes claro que algunos pasaban pero aquellos que no se les borraban sus recuerdos que tuvieran a cerca de ellos.

Conforme los chicos iban progresando los decretos de la profesora Umbridge comenzaron aumentar a pesar que algunos siempre conseguían varios modos de escaparse de su vista pues también hubo algunos alumnos generalmente nacidos mestizos y sangre pura que se unieron para formar un comité disciplinario unos entraron como espías y otros entraron por voluntad propia, como el caso de Ginny Wesley que comenzaba a jactarse de que ella era la prometida del elegido y que ahora con ser parte del comité disciplinario

Cuando este rumor llego hasta los oídos de Harry, todos tuvieron que contenerlo en la Sala de los Menesteres pues estaba realmente enojado y era capaz de hacer lastimar gravemente a Ginny, claro que él no quería lastimarla solo quería hacerla ceniza, eso fue lo que les dijo a sus sobrinos, los cuales insistieron más fuertemente en que se quedara en esa sala hasta que se calmara, claro que esto no evito que los gemelos Wesley como los gemelos Malfoy le hicieran bromas en una que otra ocasión pero no solo a ella sino también uno que otro miembro del comité

Lo que sorprendía a los miembros del club de defensa era que Harry siempre una persona buscaba hablar con él, solo esa persona que lo contactaba por medio de un espejo vieron que el comportamiento de Harry cambiaba ya que era un caramelo con todo el mundo pero cuando no lo contactaba era lo contrario muy frio y sombrío

Ellos ya sabían que si esa persona no lo contactaba cada tercer día, este era muy frio y sombrío que hacía que todos se alejaran del, los únicos que no sufrían de miedo eran los Malfoy quienes buscaban estar con el casi la mayor parte del tiempo

Ahora mismo estaban en unos de sus entrenamientos y estaban viendo como Harry estaba demasiado ansioso sabían que hoy era ese día en el que, esa persona lo tenía que contactar pero por si acaso todos se alejaron cinco pasos de Harry

Estuvieron esperando por varios minutos estos comenzaron a notar el cambio en Harry casi estaba seguro que se pondrían más estricto pero para su sorpresa algo comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo, algunos ya identificaban que era un celular por lo cual asumieron que eran la persona con la que Harry siempre hablaba. Harry ansioso saco su celular y se aclaró un poco la voz antes de contestar pero como ellos sabían este coloco a su alrededor un hechizo de privacidad para hablar sin problemas y todos por más que trataban no eran capaces de espiar la conversación que tenía con esa persona

 _(Hola, Harry)-a pesar de que Vali y Harry se ponían en contacto con frecuencia este no paraba de llamarlo Harry_

 _(Vali ¿eres tú? qué bueno escucharte)-comento Harry poniendo una sonrisa en su cara haciendo que la sala brillara deslumbrando a todos_

 _(Si, bueno disculpa por no haber podido hablarte antes)-se escuchó en la otra línea varias voces que identifico como la de Le Fay y Arthur_

 _(No hay problema, pero dime están bien… no estás en problemas)-comenzaba a preocuparse Harry acerca de lo que estaban hablando_

 _(No, estamos bien y ¿tú?)-hablo Vali desde la otra línea pero Harry escucho que había voces diciendo que no se tenía que poner nervioso cada vez que le hablaba_

 _(Bien sin problemas y los que llegamos a tener fueron solucionados en poco tiempo… Te extraño, mi pequeño demonio)-decia lo último con mucho cariño_

 _(…. Yo... también… te extraño… mucho…)-Harry supuso que su cara ahora debiera estar demasiado enrojecida, ya que escucho risas del otro lado_

 _(Que pasa mi pequeño demonio… estas bien Le Fay y Arthur ¿te están tratando bien? sino es así diles que tendremos una pequeña charla cuando nos veamos…)-ahora fue el turno de Vali de dar una pequeña risa_

 _(Si y tus primos no me han dado problemas)-comento lo último con una risita_

 _(Mi pequeño demonio está feliz… me quieres contar)-menciono Harry al escuchar esa leve risita_

 _(Si, escucha…)-con eso Vali le comenzó a contar lo que les habían pasado hace unos días atrás_

Todos estaban demasiado tranquilo haciendo su entrenamiento o eso es lo que aparentaban ya que estaban demasiado atentos a las expresiones de Harry como para hacerlo, vieron como una vez que termino de hablar quito el hechizo y como pensaban estaba demasiado contento

-Bien en que estábamos… ah ya recordé terminen de practicar el hechizo Patronus –menciono viendo a los chicos, los cuales como tuvieron que reprimir una sonrisa nerviosa

Con ello el resto de la hora paso de manera normal, cuando terminaron todos estaban demasiado cansados esperando que les dijeran que podrían retirarse lo cual paso unos minutos después dejando a la sala vacía. Al día siguiente fue lo mismo terminando las clases era la hora de comenzar el club de defensa con eso todos ya comenzaba habituarse a sus entrenamiento todo estaba normal cuando comenzaron a escuchar ruidos todos comenzaron a ver como las cosas estaban temblando, Harry hizo que apareciera una puerta diferente que los conectara a otro lugar

Harry dejo que todos pasaran quedando solo el en el lugar bajo en confundus sin que lo esperaran cuando la puerta desapareció una de las paredes voló en pedazos dejando ver a varios miembros del comité disciplinario afuera del mismo modo que Umbridge con su varita apuntando a la pared

Todos entraron de manera altanera al lugar, Harry hizo que la sala se conectara con la habitación de Umbridge para sorpresa de todo vieron como había varios cuadros y platos de porcelana con gatos retratados y unos más que estaba tirados en el piso quebrados

-¿Qué significa esto señores Wesley?-hablo molesta la profesora viendo a dos personas las cuales resultaron ser Ron y Ginny Wesley

Estos parecían confundidos pero aterrados por ello-Es imposible he estado siguiendo a cada persona que parece sospechosa y todas entran en este lugar-menciono Ginny

-¡Nada de escusas! Están castigados por haber mentido en su reporte y por ciertos 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor -con ello los Gryffindor que estaban con ellos los miraron molestos antes de marcharse dejando a los Wesley menos intentando inútilmente de reparar la pared

Harry estaba molesto con eso como se atrevían hacer eso al castillo de sus abuelos ya estaba cansándose de eso, siempre había alguien que no lo dejaba tener un día alegre y estaba contento ya que Vali le había llamado en la mañana pero no tendrían que venir arruinarle el día

Estaba a punto de hechizar al par de pelirrojos quienes cansados de varios intentos se fueron, Harry vio como la puerta de sala de menesteres se volvió hacer presente pero esta vez vio que su brazalete comenzó a brillar con pasos calmados entro a la sala donde vio que todo el lugar de la sala de defensa ahora estaba en el centro en una caja de cristal una diadema, con ello invoco la espada que le fue otorgada por el Rey Duende, antes de acercarse a la caja de cristal y cortarla por la mitad haciendo que esta se rompiera y la joya que estaba en esta se convirtiera en ceniza haciendo que el brazalete brillara purificando una joya dejando así solo dos joyas negras

-Bien solo faltan dos más y podre ser completamente libre-hablo a la nada

Con eso se fue del lugar el cual una vez que salió Harry por la puerta esta desapareció, con eso volteo a ver la pared moviendo ligeramente su mano y todo estaba como nuevo con eso se fue del lugar a encontrarse con los chicos, estuvo caminando por varios pasillos hasta que llego al cuarto piso cerca de su sección con ello paso un cuadro que antes de concederle el paso dio una reverencia

Harry no se esperaba que lo primero que hicieran cuando entro fue que sus sobrinos lo abrazaron-Ya estoy bien, no pasó nada-decia mientras les revolvía el pelo a Draco y Luna

Esas acciones eran las que siempre sorprendía al resto pues a pesar de saber que la relación de Harry con los Malfoy había mejorado bastante no se esperaban que hicieran eso mucho menos en público claro que eso pensaron los amigos de los gemelos ya que el resto los miraba entre sorprendidos e incrédulos

-¿Bien que paso?-hablo Susan mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los tres chicos

Harry asintio antes de ver al resto-Bueno verán deben tener más cuidado si quieren seguir esto ya que han puesto a varios del comité disciplinario a espiar algunos de ustedes, si preguntan lo que paso fue que Umbridge voló la pared una vez que ustedes se fueron pero digamos que se llevó una pequeña sorpresa-con eso todos comenzaron a reír aunque uno que otro estaba esperando que Harry les dijera que había hecho –Bien pueden irse si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo para cualquier cosa pídanle a los que los iniciaron que me pasen el recado-con ello volvió a desaparecer de la vista de todos excepto sus sobrinos que lo siguieron como él les estaba pidiendo

Harry condujo a sus sobrinos hasta su habitación donde apareció dos sofás para ellos-¿Bien Tío dinos que paso?-pregunto Draco viendo a Harry

Harry sonrió antes de mostrarles su brazalete, estos abrieron los ojos al ver que solo faltaban ya dos joyas-Entendemos ahora que sigue sino mal recuerdo, pudimos conseguir información acerca de los Horrocrux que él señor Oscuro creo por lo que ahora solo faltarían un anillo y la serpiente que siempre lo acompaña

-La serpiente no te preocupes dentro de poco atacara a Arthur Wesley en el ministerio durante esa noche podremos deshacernos de ella solo faltaría el anillo-comento Luna con su tono soñador

Los dos chicos la miraron antes de planear lo que harían-Por ahora creo que debemos estar preparados e intentar matar a la serpiente y debes de intentar decirles a Fred y George lo que va a pasar sin intervenir directamente… pero ahora hay algo en lo que eh estado pensado hacer

Los dos chicos se lo quedaron mirando de manera seria antes de hablar-¿Qué seria, sabemos que debe ser algo importante si intentas tomar nuestra opinión en cuenta?-hablo Draco viendo a su tío

-Recuerda lo que nos contó Neville, cuando pudo ver atreves de mi apariencia-los chicos asintieron viendo a Harry

-Entonces ¿Quieres curar a sus padres? ¿No es cierto?-fue lo que menciono Draco antes de ver a su hermana la cual sonrió-Ya veo quieres nuestra ayuda al ser hijos del Dios de la Curación y Protección nosotros tenemos ciertos poderes o habilidades que puedan ayudarte a curar a los padres de Neville más siendo ahora lo que somos por la decisión de todos en el Olimpo, después de que entramos en nuestra herencia mágica

Luna vio a Draco antes de que ambos asintieran viendo-Cuenta con nosotros Harry-con eso Harry vio como sus sobrinos le sonrieron-Bien cuando le damos la noticia a Neville…

Harry sonrió antes de ver a sus sobrinos-Dentro de dos días se cumplen ya catorce años desde que los padres de Neville fueron atacados, quiero que ese día vayamos a San Mungo con Neville junto con su abuela y tío

-Pero como haremos para que no descubran nuestra condición-refiriéndose al hecho de que ahora Harry era un Dios Principal como su padre, tíos y abuelos, también el hecho de que ahora ellos eran Dioses Menores

-De eso me encargo yo…-decia mostrando a Ophis-Sino mal recuerdo todos saben que se hablar Parsel ¿no es cierto? -con eso los gemelos asintieron-Bien les haremos creer que los estoy curando a base de la magia parsel la cual también controlo…-con eso los gemelos asintieron satisfechos

Con eso los gemelos se retiraron de la habitación de Harry, a la mañana siguiente todos en el castillo amanecieron en completa calma a excepción de los dos menores Wesley que terminaron con el pelo de colores del arcoíris, con unas enormes orejas y una cola de comadreja, cuando los alumnos los vieron no pudieron evitar reírse de ellos, los profesores vieron a los gemelos Wesley de manera seria esa expresión cambio cuando vieron que los gemelos no tenían nada que ver ya que estaban tan desconcertados

-Juramos por nuestra magia que nosotros no fuimos-levantaron sus varitas pronunciando el juramente ambos gemelos Wesley, cuando termino y vieron que no pasaba nada todos se quedaron callados con eso

Con eso la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia los Wesley menores para revertir esto pero por más que agitaba su varita intentando romper el hechizo este no se quitaba, la profesora Umbridge se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la subdirectora con una sonrisa arrogante la aparto

-Apártese profesora, yo romperé ese hechizo-hablo agitando su varita pero sin resultados en poco tiempo todos los profesores estaban en una especie de competencia por ver quién era capaz de romper el hechizo

Cuando Dumbledore se cansó de ver lo que estaban haciendo todos los profesores por lo que apunto su varita a los dos jóvenes para terminar con eso de una vez pero fue todo lo contrario ya que en vez de quitarlo, solo logro empeorarlo pero no acabo en eso sino que también los profesores terminaron con las misma orejas y cabello que los dos Wesley menores haciendo que todo el Gran Salón estallara en carcajadas, mientras los profesores fulminaban con la mirada al viejo director

Con eso el día fue normal o eso podría decirse ya que en las clases, los estudiantes se trataban de contener la risa al ver a sus profesores todavía con el cabello de colores y las orejas y colas de comadreja mientras estos les estaban explicando los procedimientos y hechizos que harían

Pero eso no intervino en los planes de los tres Dioses que estaban en la escuela ya que ellos aprovecharon ese día para ponerse en contacto con la abuela de Neville para que estos pudieran visitar junto con Neville a sus padres, con eso vieron como la lechuza que enviaron en el almuerzo regreso momentos antes de la cena

Harry vio que también le llego una carta a Neville quien estaba sentado a un lado, cuando vio como comenzó a leer la carta antes de mirarlo nuevamente-Gracias Harry, nadien se había interesado en saber cómo estaban mis padres, desde que paso eso…

Harry asintio antes de pasar su brazo por el hombro de este-No tienes que dar las gracias Neville, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos… dejando eso a qué hora tenemos que estar preparados

-¿Como que tenemos?-pregunto el chico curioso y confundido

-Está claro Neville, Draco y Luna vendrán con nosotros y antes de que digas algo Narcissa Black no es la madre de Draco y Luna sino su madrina no tienen relación alguna con Bellatrix Lestrange es más sino mal recuerdo lo habían hecho público que Lucius Malfoy es un mago fértil por lo cual es padre de Draco y Luna es un mago de origen griego llamado Anthony Apollonius, igual de poderoso y respetado que los Malfoy, solo que por un accidente había caído en coma y por protección Narcissa Black se hizo pasar por la madre de los gemelos hasta que Anthony estuviera bien-menciono tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía

Además del hecho de que Hécate ayudo a crear esa supuesta familia noble lo hacía más convincente ya que los gemelos no podían presentarse ante los mortales como los hijos de Apolo, él Dios Griego del Sol o solo Malfoy como si solo Lucius fuera su padre, ya que eso molestaba a Apolo que sus hijos no dijeran que él era su padre como si estuvieran avergonzados del por eso después de una gran pelea con Hécate esta accedió

Neville se quedó callado pero no por el hecho de que estaba procesando la información sino porque se había desmayado sentado viendo a la nada pasaron varios minutos en los que Harry trato de hacer que Neville volviera en si al fin salió del trance cuando este le hecho un vaso de agua helada que había aparecido

Después de que el chico se llevó el susto de su vida volvió en si para ver de manera seria a la persona que lo había mojado-Tú

-Cállate sino te hubiera hecho eso te hubieras quedado así por horas… ahora dime porque reaccionaste de ese modo, pensé que todo lo que te dije salió en el profeta la otra vez

Neville se sonrojo antes de asentir-Es verdad salió en el profeta pero pensaba que era una mentira como todo lo que dicen desde hace años, no creía que en realidad fuera verdad

Harry dio una pequeña risita ante de ver al chico rubio-Dejando eso de lado, nos tienes que dar la hora exacta para estar listos-comento Harry desviando el curso de la conversación

-Si sera a medio día como mañana es fin de semana, puedo aprovechar para estar más tiempo con ellos-comento Neville, Harry vio la leve tristeza en los ojos del rubio haciendo que reforzara su idea de ayudarlo a encontrarse con sus padres o mejor dicho que pudiera estar junto a sus padres

Con eso en mente los chicos terminaron su cena viendo que nadien les había prestado atención ambos se retiraron no sin antes comprobar que Neville estaba bien emocionalmente, cuando termino y vio que se quedó dormido se fue a su alcoba, a veces veía a Neville como un pequeño hermano que quiera proteger como el resto de su familia

Harry llego a su alcoba pensado en lo que pasaría al día siguiente con los chicos y los padres de Neville. La noche era tranquila y serena algo que siempre le agradaba a Harry era eso, se sentía extrañamente con pasos calmados y lentos paso por la habitación hasta llegar del otro lado, donde una vez ahí abrió las puertas que lo conducían al pequeño balcón que había aparecido

En ese momento solo se limitó a alzar la mirada para ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor mientras esta se reflejaba en el lago, por alguna extraña razón mientras miraba la luna no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido hasta esos momentos. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las personas que lo ayudaron en este camino que había escogido ni aunque estas lo hayan tratado de forma horrible el simplemente no los odiaba, no podía odiarlos, ya que a pesar de todo estuvieron con él en todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos…. en esos momentos no se había dado cuenta de que lagrimas comenzaron brotar de sus ojos pero eran diferentes a la primera vez ya que estas ahora mostraban y reflejaban lo que verdaderamente tenía en el corazón….

 **Mundo Mitológico: Castillo de la Luna (Griego)**

Artemisa, La Diosa de la Luna, se encontraba en la sala del trono en la luna mientras iluminaba la noche, estaba muy fascinada viendo las constante confesiones que parejas se hacían a la luz de la luna llena pero en especial ahora se concentraba solo en una persona aquella persona que cuando nació le cambio la vida y le hizo ver las cosas de diferente forma, ella estaba viendo a su pequeño hermanito, el cual estaba viendo la luna no dejaba de preguntarse si alguna vez su hermanito de verdad podía odiar a las personas… ella conocía muy bien el corazón de las personas y sabía que eso nunca pasaría… pues a pesar de todo lo que le hicieran o lo que le trataran de hacer su hermanito tenía un corazón dulce, amable, bondadoso alguien puro con mucho amor que dar sin esperar nada a cambio, ya que este lo hacía de corazón muy pocas veces había personas o Dioses que fueran así como lo era su hermanito

Mientras miraba a su hermanito recordó la primera vez que lo presentaron al resto de la familia, la primera vez que le dio un regalo, la primera vez que pudo cargarlo y acunarlo como también la primera vez que ella lloro desde hace más de tres mil años cuando perdió a la única persona que había amado, esa vez que no solo ella sino su padre, hermanos y tíos habían hecho lo mismo pues habían perdido a la primer persona que los había unido a la personita que querían proteger

Al mismo tiempo lamentaba no haber podido ayudarlo en esas ocasiones en las que más lo necesitaba, se sentía frustrada por no haber podido encontrarlo antes, pero todo eso se fue cuando vio como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus preciosos ojos, esmeralda… estaba a punto de ir a darle un gran abrazó y confortarlo pero cuando vio su corazón el cual no reflejaba tristeza sino un extraño sentimiento entre confusión, alegría y añoranza pero sobre todo un profundo amor y cariño a todas las persona que alguna vez lo ayudaron y apoyaron a pesar de que estas lo traicionaron de esa forma…

-Hermanito, tú corazón es tan puro y sincero… que parece irreal…

Con una sonrisa dejo a su hermano una vez que entro de nuevo en el castillo, mientras ella se dedicaba a ver a todas las personas que necesitaban su ayuda en eso encontró cierta persona la cual podría ayudar se levantó de su trono para que una luz la hiciera desaparecer del lugar

 **Mundo Humano**

En lo profundo y alejado de un bosque se encontraba un hombre con cabello castaño y ojos chocolates luchando contra el dolor de la maldición, que había estado llevando por años y aquella que lo hacía estar lejos de las personas que lo amaban y a las cuales él quería con todo su ser todo estaba normal hasta que vio como una luz se hacía presente

Donde el lugar que fue reflejado con la extraña luz ahora se encontraba una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco con ojos color plata, de piel blanca la cual llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con extraños diseños como estrellas en él junto con un collar de plata en el centro había la forma de una luna menguante de color blanco, la mujer desprendía una extraña luz y presencia que fue capaz de calmar su dolor y agonía

-Hijo de la Luna, que haces en esta noche solo sin nadien a tu lado…

Las palabras dulces y sedosas de la extraña joven por alguna razón hicieron que él se arrodillara ante ella-Yo… yo… no tengo a nadien… mi padres me abandonaron, cuando era pequeño…. por mi condición y me encuentro solo por lo que no puedo estar cerca de las personas que quiero ya que tengo temor a lastimarlos

La chica lo miro antes de concentrarse en sus ojos dorados-Entiendo querido hijo, fuiste transformado en una criatura lunar… un hombre lobo… sin tu consentimiento… debido a ello las personas te dieron la espalda del mismo modo que la persona que te transformo te abandono dejante solo… dime hijo quieres dejar de sentir ese dolor que tanto te atormenta

El hombre le dio una sonrisa forzada-Me temo que usted, está equivocada… no se puede dejar de sentir el dolor, más cuando se transforma en un hombre lobo, pierdo mi conocimiento y razonamiento haciéndome lo mismo que soy en verdad… una bestia... que si no tiene cuidado puede terminar convirtiéndose en un asesino a sangre fría… por lo cual le pido que se retire y me deje solo… no quiero lastimarla…

Artemisa dio una sonrisa al hombre que vio que era una persona de buen corazón pero demasiado cansado y con mucho pesar en el-Déjame preguntarte una cosa, no has pensado en dejar que tus instintos te controlen en esta trasformación cada vez que luchas más y más es como hacer que ese dolor y sufrimiento crezca… a pesar que no hayas querido ahora eres un hijo de la Luna, por lo que debes ser fuerte y no dejar que tu miedo te controle, no luches contra ella sino acepta el regalo que los dioses te dieron

Pronto vio como el hombre retrocedía varios pasos atrás antes de apretar su pecho con sus dos manos en un intento de calmar su dolor

-No luches contra él…. acepta lo que eres en realidad, no eres una bestia ni mucho menos un asesino, eres un hijo de la Luna…

Pronto vio como la extraña criatura que se había hecho presente comenzaba a cambiar haciéndose más pequeña sus facciones comenzaron a tomar forma hasta dejar a un lobo café con rayos grises, el cual estaba temblando antes de que esta le acariciara la cabeza

-Aceptando lo que eres, viene otro regalo… piensa en tu forma humana y no tengas miedo no me atacaras, ni ami, ni ha nadien más…

Con eso la figura del lobo comenzó a cambiar hasta tomar de vuelta la silueta de un hombre pero este era diferente las facciones cansadas y maduras que antes había tenido se fueron dejando solo un rostro más sano y joven como era realmente alguien con una apariencia más sana y serena que antes

-¿Pero cómo?…

-Como es una cosa pero ahora no puedo decírtelo hijo… ve y disfruta de tu forma a la luz de la luna, yo te estaré observando pero recuerda algo, no te des por vencido antes de comenzar la lucha…

-¿Quién eres?...

-Mi nombre con el tiempo ha ido cambiando pero ahora en esta época, me conocen como Lady Moon, la contraparte de Lord Sun-con eso la mujer fue envuelta en una luz que la ilumino antes de desaparecer dejando solo una piedra hermosa en donde antes estaba la mujer

Remus tomo la piedra antes de ver como debajo de esta había una extraña nota en un idioma que pudo leer "Esto es un regalo aprovéchalo, véndelo, los duendes te ayudaran en el camino que decidas seguir de ahora en adelante".

Con eso el hombre tomo la forma del lobo en el que se había convertido hace unos momentos antes de correr y sentirse libre hasta llegar a una cueva muy alejada donde se encontraba una persona con aspecto un poco lastimoso-Remus, eres tú

El lobo asintio antes de lanzarse a los brazos del hombre pelinegro para lamerle la cara, antes de volver a su forma humana-Sí, soy yo Sirius

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué te paso?...

Este dio una pequeña sonrisa recordando a la mujer con la que antes se había encontrado-Conocía a una mujer

-Ya veo pícaro y yo pensado en que estarías en medio del bosque más alejado de este lugar-decia en tono burlón antes de reclamar los labios del castaño-Pero déjame decirte algo tu eres mi, estoy siendo claro

Remus solo pudo reír por el comentario de Sirius ante de abrazarlo para quedarse viendo la pequeña fogata que habían hecho para cubrirse del frio-No es de ese modo, no seas celoso… conocía una mujer que me ayudo a cambiar y aceptar a mi lobo… una mujer que desprendía una luz igual que la luz de la luna, la cual cuando termino de ayudarme y antes de irse me confirmo que era Lady Moon

Sirius jadeo ante eso, el conocía las antiguas historias que involucraban a Lady Moon, Lady Magia y Lord Sun, después de todo Lady Moon fue la que les permito tomar el nombre de las estrellas a los Black desde hace generaciones pero nadien había vuelto a tener un contacto con ella

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escucho un ruido de un ave instintivamente apago la fogata antes de salir a fuera en su forma de Grimm esperando cualquier ataque entonces lo que vio afuera no se lo esperaba estaba un halcón afuera con algo atado en sus patas, Remus rápidamente comprobó que ni tuviera rastreadores o estuviera hechizado antes de acercarse al halcón para tomar la carta

Jadeo cuando vio de quien era-Es de Harry…

-¿Del cachorro? ¿Qué dice?

Remus le paso la carta a Sirius el cual la leyó en voz alta para que también Remus la escuchara, ante cada palabra demostraba estar seriamente enojado, por algo su instinto le decia que fue correcto haber salir de Grimmauld Place sin que nadien supiera, pero mientras más leía más abría los ojos, solo esperaba que su ahijado pudiera hacerse cargo como el nuevo Lord Black

-Entonces tenemos que buscar a Lucius o Narcissa para que lleguemos a Harry-comento Remus

Sirius asintio antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y leer el mismo párrafo que leyó Remus-Genial, simplemente genial, me echara en cara que no soy adecuado para ser el guardián de Harry

-Te recuerdo que eso no fue tu culpa-hablo en tono suave Remus viendo a Sirius-Bien debemos ponernos en contacto con Lucius, ahora debemos irnos para evitar que alguien nos descubra

Sirius dio una sonrisa antes de ver a Remus-Que bueno que estado practicando cambiar de forma de animago de Grimm a Lechuza nadien me reconocerá y sera normal ver a una lechuza en el mundo mágico

Con eso ambos se quedaron en la cueva ante de irse al siguiente día a primera hora para que fueran a Gringotts para seguir lo que Lady Moon le pidió a Remus. A la mañana siguiente tal como se lo había ordenado Lady Moon ambos se fueron a Gringotts donde venderían la piedra antes de ponerse en contacto con Lucius con la ayuda de los duendes, cuando llegaron al banco los duende los vieron por un momento antes de que uno lo llamara

-Ustedes deben ser los que Lady Moon nos dijo que vendrían-ante esa pregunta Remus y Sirius a pesar de estar en su forma animaga abrió los ojos, Remus asintio antes de que el duende los llevara a una oficina

-Disculpe ¿Cómo sabe de qué hablamos con Lady Moon?-pregunto Remus

-Está claro la Lady Moon como Lady Magia nos dijeron que vendrían y usted señor Black puede tomar su verdadera apariencia, Lady Magia nos contó los verdaderos sucesos del 31 de Octubre además de que sin un juicio es inocente ante nosotros y tiene o tenía todos su derechos antes de que se los hubiera traspasado al nuevo Lord Black, el también dejo en claro que usted tendría una bóveda quisiera o no y francamente no queremos desobedecer sus órdenes-decia con cierto temor que sorprendió a los dos

Sirius una vez que tomo su forma humana fue arrastrado por los duendes a una sala donde lo sometieron a un ritual de curación, una vez que salió estaba igual de nuevo que antes de ser arrojado Azkaban

-Gracias por esto-decia Sirius sinceramente viendo al duende

Esto lo sorprendió pero ahora entendía porque su Alteza, el Príncipe de Mundo Mágico lo quería-No es nada que deban agradecer ahora esperen un momento mientras nos ponemos en contacto con Lord Malfoy-con ellos los guiaron a una sala de espera privada, antes de darse vuelta y salir del lugar

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Harry como los gemelos y Neville ya estaban preparados ya habían desayunado por lo cual no tenían por qué preocuparse hasta que fuera más tarde, como se había preparado temprano se irían antes del mediodía, por lo cual esperaron hasta que llegara el carruaje que los llevaría a Hogsmeade donde de ahí tomarían la Red Flu para llegar al punto de encuentro donde los llevarían a San Mungo

Con ello los gemelos permanecieron calmados y tranquilos caminando no importaba si los vieran con su tío y con su amigo Neville después de todo, la verdad de que eran hijos de dos hombres ya había salido a luz, ahora solo faltaba preparar la caída de la cabra y la cara de serpiente

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no vieron como dos personas se acercaban a ellos, los cuales eran Augusta Longbottom la abuela de Neville pero no solo ella sino también Enid André Longbottom el tío de Neville quien también ya era mayor pero este perdió a su esposa e hija en un accidente contra mortifago y la orden haciendo que estos quedaran en medio del fuego cruzado, él era el único que sobrevivió pero no se había vuelto a casar desde entonces

-Hola querido Neville-hablo su abuela antes de abrazar al chico pero fue antes de que André hiciera notar la presencia del resto

-Lo siento, mi madre puede ser un poco despistada-hablo el hombre era un peli negro con raíces y rayos rubios, era un poco alto y un poco musculoso

-No hay problema-los dos adultos notaron al pelinegro cuando hablo, ya que no lo habían visto hasta que hablo

Augusta vio a su nieto antes de dar una sonrisa sincera viendo a los tres chicos que lo acompañaban-Bien quieres presentarnos Neville

Este se sonrojo antes de ver a sus compañeros-Si… ellos son Draco y Luna Malfoy-señalando a los gemelos-Él es Harry Potter- menciono mientras señalaba a Harry-Chicos ellos son mi tío André y mi abuela Augusta Longbottom

Con eso todos saludaron cortésmente a los mayores del mismo modo que estos a los chicos con los cuales iba Neville, cuando acabaron los adultos dirigieron a todos los jóvenes hasta San Mungo donde los estaban esperando los padres de Neville

Harry como Draco y Luna vieron que cuando llego Neville a San Mungo puso cierta expresión de tristeza que se borró después de verlos, con ellos augusta dirigió a los chicos hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los padres de Neville mientras que su tío André iba a preguntar ciertos asuntos con respecto a las habitaciones

Harry cuando llego a la habitación donde estaban los padres de Neville no pudo reprimir cierta expresión en su rostro más cuando vio como la expresión del chico volvía a cambiar a añoranza viendo a sus padres tendidos en las camas donde se encontraban. Draco y Luna vieron a su tío antes de asentir con la mirada viendo a los cuerpos de los padres de Neville, inertes en las camas del hospital

Los Tres Dioses estaban pensado hasta que vieron como Neville se acercaba a sus padres para poder tocarlos mientras su abuela lo abrazaba, sabían que para el chico era duro estar todo este tiempo sin sus padres, por lo que decidieron que era el momento

-Neville-comenzó Harry llamando la atención del chico como de su abuela

-Oh… disculpa Harry, yo….

-Déjalo bien tanto usted señora Augusta como tú Neville deben estar preguntándose porque queríamos venir con ustedes este día ¿no es cierto?-ante eso solo la abuela de Neville asintio viendo al chico, estaba bastante intrigada de porque no habían podido contactar con el hasta ahora y más fuera el chico, el que quiso saber de ellos

-Debo decir joven que sus motivos para mí son desconocidos solo sé que quiso venir este día junto con mi nieto para ver a sus padres, o mejor dicho a tu madrina-hablo calmadamente la señora viendo al chico

Harry dio una pequeña risita por el comentario viendo a Neville y su abuela mientras sus sobrinos permanecían al margen-Señora Augusta puedo hacerle una pregunta-esta asintio viendo al chico-¿Qué sabe usted acerca de la magia parsel, la magia de las serpientes?

La señora abrió los ojos ante esa preguntas-Conozco lo básico un regalo de Lady Magia en personal, la cual se dice que puede hacer tres funciones curar, defender y atacar, solo un mago lo suficiente poderoso ya sea por nacimiento puede llegar a desarrollar esta habilidad desde joven haciendo que tenga cierta tendencia a estar cerca de las serpientes como estas cerca del, un vínculo entre maestro y familiar, del mismo modo ese vínculo solo lo puede realizar alguien suficientemente poderoso de lo contrario esto sera inútil… pero porque me pregunto eso joven

Harry dio una enorme sonrisa que dejo callados a todos los presentes e incluso el tío de Neville que había llegado desde hace unos momentos pero se quedó al margen viendo a donde iba la conversación-Bueno vera yo soy un mago parlante de parsel, yo tengo y puedo utilizar esa magia por lo cual le pido que si me dejaría tratar de ayudar a su hijo y nuera

Con eso el silencio reino mientras veian al chico sorprendido antes de que cualquiera hablara vieron como algo salió dentro de las ropas del joven revelando a una serpiente dorada y plateado viéndolos, con ello no tardo en que el llanto de los Longbottom se hiciera presente antes de ver al chico nuevamente

-Gracias, sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones pero muchas gracias Harry-hablo Neville mientras envolvía a Neville en un abrazo que correspondió el mencionado

Harry asintio antes de ver como sus sobrinos alzaban una barrera para evitar que alguien los viera y sintiera su poder-No se preocupen no les haremos daño solo es para evitar la cierta intromisión de una vieja cabra loca…. Draco, Luna ya saben que hacer-cada uno se puso a un costado de las camas de los padres de Neville

-Pero que pueden hacer ellos, sino tienes cuidado sé que ellos pueden resultar gravemente heridos-hablo André dirigido a Harry preocupado por el bienestar de los dos Malfoy

Los Gemelos rieron viendo al chico-En serio creen que Harry no, nos pidió venir sin un motivo… nosotros por la línea de nuestro padre Anthony tenemos ciertas habilidades y una de ellas es que podemos curar a las personas si queremos, por cierto no podrán decir nada de esto a menos que nosotros queramos

Con ellos vieron como los gemelos permanecieron en su lugar mientras que Harry se paraba enfrente de estos, con eso Luna y Draco pusieron sus manos sobre el pecho de los padres de Neville, los demás veian maravillados como la magia comenzaba hacerse presente pero no solo eso sino que vieron como los tres chicos comenzaron a irradiar energía magia y una energía que desconocían pero era demasiado pura, en eso vieron como la serpiente que tenía en el brazo de Harry comenzó a frotar hasta quedar en frente de este, ante su sorpresa esta comenzó a brillar haciendo que aparecieran dos esferas blancas las cuales fueron a donde estaban las manos de los gemelos para entrar en el cuerpo de los padres de Neville pero no solo fue eso, sino de que vieron como los gemelos hacían que esa luz que irradiaban entrara en los cuerpos haciéndolos brillar por breves minutos antes de que dos esferas negras salieran de los dos cuerpo, las cuales trago la serpiente

Con eso la luz fue revelando a los cuerpos de Alice y Frank Longbottom como nuevos, como si nunca hubieran permanecido todo ese tiempo, con eso vieron como los chicos se apartaban del lugar, los tres integrantes de la familia Longbottom que estaban consientes vieron como los cuerpos comenzaban a moverse antes de que abrieran los ojos

-¿Qué paso dónde estoy?-fue primero el papa de Neville

-¿Frank está ahí?-fueron las palabras de Alice buscando a su esposo

Antes de que algo más pasara los dos fueron abrazados fuertemente por su familia-Mamá…..Papá….

Fue Neville el que estaba llorando abrazando a sus padres, haciendo que estos hicieran lo mismo. Harry dio una señal a los gemelos de que era hora de irse ya que ellos necesitaban un tiempo en familia, con ellos tomo a sus dos sobrinos antes de irse del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta

-Harry, Draco, Luna muchas gracias…

Neville se volteó para darle, las gracias a sus amigos cuando vio que no había nadien en la habitación aparte de ellos cinco pero ahora estaba una barrera de privacidad en vez de la que hicieron originalmente, todos se preguntaban en que momento habían hecho eso, claro excepto los dos que apenas estaban conscientes de lo que pasaba

-No, necesitas sentirse así Neville, ellos se fueron para darte un tiempo en familia con tus padres, podrás agradecerle más tarde del mismo modo que nosotros por haber hecho esto…

Los Tres Dioses se fueron caminando importándoles poco como las personas se los quedaban viendo ya que estaban en San Mungo, buscaron y pensaron en que les faltaría varias áreas donde podrían atener a más personas como en especial a los niños o recién nacidos en caso de que algo se complicará

Mientras iban pensado de repente a Harry se le surgió una idea, la cual era crear un orfanato de niños mágicos, donde se les enseñaría lo básico de la magia hasta que pudiera entrar a Hogwarts, claro que también Harry ya tenía pensado en varios cambios que haría una vez que tomara su puesto ante el ministerio como Lord de las Ancestrales y Nobles Casas que controlaba, con esos pensamientos se fue del lugar no antes de darle una vista a los recién nacidos prometiéndoles que en un futuro ellos no crezcan en medio de la guerra, con eso se fueron del lugar

Los gemelos habían visto a su tío como les daba esa silenciosa promesa a los bebes pero era entendibles después de todos ellos como su tío habían sido criados en medio de mentiras todo por la maldita y cruel guerra que acabo reduciendo así el número de magos y brujas actuales y a pesar de que ya no eran técnicamente humanos o mejor dicho casi nunca fueron humanos completamente, ellos seguían preocupándose por las personas que les dieron la bienvenida a ese nuevo mundo ya fuera mortal, mágico o sobrenatural

Con eso los tres salieron de San Mungo para aparecer en el mundo muggle donde los tres se divertirían unos momentos antes de regresar al colegio, solo Harry lamentaba que Vali como Le Fay y Arthur no estuvieran en este momento a Inglaterra sino que ahora estaban de regreso en una misión sino los hubieran invitado para que todos salieran a pasear ese día.

Mientras estaban caminando por las calles de Londres viendo los diferentes lugares históricos que a pesar de haber vivido mucho tiempo no habían podido ver por estar todo el tiempo en la casa de sus tíos o en el caso de los gemelos en la mansión protegidos por su padre y madrina, durante las pocas veces que salían era por Red Flu pero solo a lugares mágicos, mientras que Harry y los gemelos iban mirando los lugares históricos se dieron cuenta que poco a poco comenzaron a llamar la atención de varias personas que se reunieron alrededor de ellos, los cuales comenzaron a tomarles fotos mientras susurraban entre ellos

-Sera mejor irnos-hablo Harry viendo a sus sobrinos, los cuales dieron una risita

Con eso siguieron su camino, pero como comenzaba hacerse un poco tarde y tenían bastante hambre por haber caminado decidieron pasar a un pequeño café franceses que se encontraba por la zona, entrando por la puerta principal vieron que el pequeño café estaba un poco desolado ya que solo habían pocas personas en este

-Pasen, pasen enseguida los atenderemos-menciono una señora de edad adulta, la cual parecía sorprendida de verlos ahí

Los tres chicos entraron completamente sentándose en una mesa junto a la ventana, antes de tomar la carta la cual traía todo el menú de postres y bebidas, con eso una vez que ya estaban seguros que ordenar, la mesera fue hasta su lugar

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos para ver quién iba a pedir pero por educación dejaron primero a Luna-Me puedes traer un Trifle y un té helado-la señora asintio antes de apuntar lo que pidió Luna en una libreta

-A mí me puedes traer Tarta helada de mousse de chocolate y un Cappuccino -pidió Draco viendo a la mesera

-En mi caso sería un Sticky Toffee y una taza de té negro, si fuera tan amable-regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la mesera, la mesera era joven y no pudo contener su sonrojo al ver a ese joven tan apuesto, con ello la joven se alejó de la mesa con sus mejillas rosadas -¿Porque todos actúan de ese modo?-pregunto Harry

Los gemelos solo negaron con su cabeza ante lo despistado que podría ser Harry en algunas cosas, claro que lo entendían después de todo su tío ya tenía a tío Vali y francamente ya habían aceptado de cierta forma a Vali como su nuevo tío y parte de su familia

Minutos más tarde la misma joven regreso con todo lo pedido, con ello cuando terminaron de comer sus postres y tomar sus bebidas se fueron no sin antes dejar todo pagado y una buena propina para la joven

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Harry a sus dos sobrinos, ya cuando iban caminando sin algún destino aparente

Estos pensaron unos momentos antes de cada uno se pusiera de una lado de sus tío y se lo llevaran arrastras aun paseo que le daban a algunos turista en un autobús londinense, en los gemelos de alguna manera consiguieron entradas para ello, cuando Harry sintió estaba en la segunda planta del autobús mientras escuchaban a la mujer hablar diciéndoles todas las cosas históricas e incluso pasaron nuevamente por algunos sitios que ya habían visitado antes

-Chicos es hora debemos llegar antes del toque de queda-hablo Harry viendo a sus sobrinos, los cuales a regañadientes tuvieron que bajar del autobús, no sin antes una pequeña sección de fotos improvisadas por los turista hacia los tres jóvenes

Con ello los tres chicos se alejaron y caminaron para encontrar un lugar donde no hubiera gente para su suerte había un parque cerca y no había nada de gente con ello, entraron en el parque para después aparecerse en Hogwarts. Cuando los chicos volvieron a mirar a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en Hogwarts, como todavía tenían un poco de tiempo y el hecho de que ya era de noche fueron al Gran Salón para cenar, Harry no tardo en encontrar a Neville e irse a sentar del mismo modo que hacían Luna y Draco en sus respectivas mesas

Harry vio como Neville trataba de decirle algo pero este negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír para seguir con su cena cuando termino y vio aparecer su postre no evito poner una sonrisa en su rostro pero también se dio cuenta de algo y era que la cara de sapo y la cabra estaban demasiado tranquilos pero la cara de sapo tenía cierta sonrisa en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida para el como para el resto de los que conformaban su grupo, Harry esperaba que los dos dijeran algo o tramaran algo pero no se mantuvieron en silencio toda la cena

Era mitad de la noche ya todos en el Castillo estaban durmiendo o casi todos ya que dos rubios se escabullían por los pasillos para llegar a la sección de su tío, Harry abrió los ojos cuando sintió cerca de su habitación la presencia de dos personas que reconoció al instante, pensado que algo debió haber pasado se apresuró a cambiarse para esperar a sus sobrinos, no tardo más que unos cuantos minutos cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pequeños golpes

Harry camino hasta su puerta para dejar entrar a los gemelos que venían preparados para salir-Que bueno que no hayamos tenido que despertarte-Harry alzo una ceja viéndolos ya que siempre era él, el encargado de levantar al par de gemelos-Bien me retractó pero en fin tenemos que irnos… recuerda el ataque al Señor Wesley por la serpiente

Con eso fue todo para que Harry asintiera rápidamente y saliera de su alcoba arrastrando a sus sobrinos por todo el pasillo-Te recuerdo que podemos irnos sin necesidad de utilizar magia-fue lo que dijo Draco antes de que una briza se los llevara

Los tres aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el ministerio de magia, soltando una pequeña cantidad de magia por todo el piso localizo donde estaba el señor Wesley como también lo cerca que estaba la serpiente de este, con pasos lentos, ya que no debían intervenir, se fueron acercando hasta donde estaba ocurriendo todo, llegaron a una puerta la cual abrieron para ver a la serpiente mientras estaba atacando al señor Wesley dejándolo terriblemente lastimando y ensangrentado sin oportunidad de defenderse del ataque de la serpiente de dos metros

Talvez eran un poco crueles pero el destino debía seguir su curso sin ninguna interferencia de su parte para evitar ese ataque, cuando vieron como la serpiente de alejo del cuerpo del Señor Wesley que estaba tirado agonizando aprovecharon esa oportunidad para encerrar a la serpiente en una esfera de energía la cual hacia que cualquier conexión que tuviera la serpiente se cortara evitando así que alguien descubriera su identidad

Harry como los gemelos ya tenía a la esfera con la serpiente frotando en el aire por lo que decidieron que era necesario irse antes de que alguien viniera-¿Creen que debemos dejar en ese estado?-pregunto Harry a Luna la cual cerro un pocos los ojos antes de abrirlos

Luna se mantuvo callada viendo a su tío y se concentró un poco más en el señor Wesley- No hay problema podemos quitarle el dolor pero el daño debe seguir para no interferir con el curso de la historia

Con eso los tres levantaron su mano señalando al Señor Wesley, quien estaba agonizando en el piso, antes de que cierta energía golpeara su pecho haciendo que su respiración fuera más normal con ellos lo dejaron en el piso, ya que habían interferido más que suficiente

-No te preocupes Harry, dentro de unos diez minutos lo van a encontrar, por ahora es mejor irnos para encárganos de la serpiente-con eso que declaro Luna los tres volvieron a desaparecer sin ser vistos

Los tres chicos aparecieron en la cámara de los secretos lo cual sorprendió a los dos primeros pero con una sonrisa de Harry estos se calmaron también no pudieron evitar ver al cuerpo del Basilisco que seguía en perfectas condiciones como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo dentro de esa cámara, se preguntaron qué tan grande en realidad era el Basilisco antes de que Harry tuviera que matarlo

-Bien concordamos con padre… ¡No dejaremos que vuelvas hacer algo tan peligroso!-declararon los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que su tío riera ante eso

Harry solo dio una pequeña risita viendo a los gemelos, con ello llamo a Ophis quien se encontraban durmiendo enredada en su torso

 _/Ophis despierta/-decia moviendo a la serpiente en su torso y dejándola en el piso_

 _/Harry, que necesitas/-pregunto la serpiente levantándose para ver el rostro de Harry_

 _/Necesito que le preguntes donde está el otro Horrocrux… talvez a ti si te lo diga…/-menciono señalando a la serpiente_

Con ellos vemos como Ophis para evitar cualquier ataque de parte de la serpiente comienza hacerse más grande hasta superar fácilmente los dos metros de largo y los quince centímetros de ancho que media la serpiente aliado de la cara de serpiente. Harry vio como la serpiente se quedaba viendo a Ophis de manera retadora pero esta hacia lo mismo, eso durante varios minutos hasta que la serpiente movió su cabeza ignorando a Ophis

Ophis comenzó hacerse más pequeña hasta que tomo su forma original para comenzar acercarse y subir por la pierna de Harry hasta su hombro donde le susurro algo al oído, Harry vio a la serpiente más grande antes de suspirar de manera cansada

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Draco viendo a Harry junto con Ophis

Harry volvió a ver a la serpiente en la esfera nuevamente pero esta solo lo ignoro, con eso vio a Draco y Luna que lo veian confundidos-Bien le pedí a Ophis que hablara con la serpiente de Voldemort, para ver si hay una forma de que nos dijera donde estaba el otro Horrocrux pero esta se negó… ni si quiera tiene problema en que la mate no traicionara a su amo….

 _/Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, dime donde esta y te poder salvar de lo contrario me temo que tendré que asesinarte/-pregunto nuevamente a la serpiente en la esfera pero esta se voltio para verlo a los ojos_

 _/Tú que tienes el Don de la lengua de la serpiente no lo usa, me niego a reconocerte como un hablante… no traicionare a mi Amo, por una cría defectuosa, que no sabe el poder que tiene/-menciono silbante la serpiente retando a Harry_

 _/Creme se el poder que poseo pero también se la responsabilidad que tengo al tener ese poder… /-la serpiente solo se limitó a ver a Harry de manera seria_

 _/Tú dices tener poder porque no lo utilizas y sacas a todas las sangre sucias del mundo mágico/-ese comentario molesto a Harry_

 _/No sabes lo que dices y si seria a todos los que tu llamas impuros también tu Amo entraría en esa categoría por ser un mestizo/_

 _/ ¡Mientes! mi Amo es un sangre pura, él está en la cima del mundo mágico y no voy a permitir que un sucio mestizo como tu diga lo contrario/-con eso la serpiente comenzó a tratar de romper la esfera con su cabeza y cola pero fue imposible estaba completamente encerrada_

 _/Me temo que eso no funcionara/_

 _/Sácame de esta esfera maldito mestizo veras que tan potente es mi mordida/-enseño sus colmillos_

Harry vio que ya no se podía hacer nada por la serpiente estaban tan loca como Voldemort alias cara de serpiente, ambos eran tal para cual, pero ahora venía lo que él siempre había tratado de evitar, invoco su espada que le fue otorgada por el Rey Duende y de una solo tajo corto a la serpiente por la mitad

Con eso vio como los pedazos de la serpiente comenzaban hacerse cenizas hasta que ya no quedo nada, con eso comenzó a cambiar su brazalete solo quedando así una joya de color negro mientras las otras seis eran de otro color diferente pero en medio de las cenizas encontró algo raro, lo que encontró fue una piedra de color negro con rojo lo cual lo extraño, antes de tomarla comprobó que estuviera bien que no tuviera algún hechizo, una vez que termino de analizarla la tomo en su manos por alguna extraña sensación se parecía como a su capa de la invisibilidad

-Es extraño no es cierto-decia mostrando la piedra en su manos

Los gemelos asintieron, Draco vio a su hermana pero esta tenía una mirada extrañada por lo cual se dieron cuenta que fuera lo que fuera, Luna estaba teniendo problemas de ver alguna visión-En fin si Luna no ve nada, creo que solo es una simple roca si quieres aguardarla o tirarla es tu decisión ahora vamos todavía tengo sueño-decia Draco bostezando mientras se frotaba los ojos

Harry solo asintio su cabeza con compresión viendo a su sobrinos-Anden vayan a sus dormitorios yo me quedare a limpiar un poco-con eso vio como los chicos se iban con eso, se acercó a donde estaba la serpiente talvez se la regalaría a los duende o en todo caso se las vendería pero en fin agito su mano haciendo que esta desapareciera para encontrarla en una caja de metal

Con eso en mente se aventuró a entrar en la guarida del basilisco, con pasos calmados y lentos entro al lugar este estaba todo oscuro con eso invoco un poco de luz en el lugar vio como dentro de la guarida había una seria de pasillos que los dirigían a varios lugares el primer camino el cual hizo que se iluminara por completo lo llevaba a donde antes descansaba el basilisco antes de que este lo matara el lugar estaba todo dañado por el paso de tiempo pero vio que había varias pieles o mudas del basilisco con eso hizo lo mismo las redujo de tamaño antes de que con un movimiento de mano estas entraran por si solas a la caja de metal una vez que salió de ese lugar fue al siguiente pasillo en este había una enorme biblioteca más grande que la de la biblioteca pensado que algo podría servirle en un futuro, con un movimiento hizo que todo entraran en su baúl cuando comprobó su tatuaje este brillo en resonancia con su magia antes de que la biblioteca desapareciera, el siguiente lugar fue el otro pasillo en este encontró varios objetos mágicos los cuales también guardo en su baúl y por último el pasillo que quedaba solo se encontraba una habitación con una enorme cama y varios muebles muy raros entre ellos también la ropa todo eso aguardo en su baúl prometiendo que en otro momento arreglaría varias habitaciones en su baúl

Con todo eso resuelto desapareció del lugar para regresar a su habitación con eso se volvió a recostar antes de que el sueño le ganara a la mañana siguiente como fue esperado para los tres Dioses adolecentes y era que en el profeta, el periódico mágico de Inglaterra, se publicó el ataque del Señor Wesley así como también que alguien lo salvo curándolo en parte antes de que alguien llegara lo que desconocían era quien era la persona que salvo al Señor Wesley

Como también se esperaron no vieron a los gemelos Wesley pero si a los menores los cuales "se sentían completamente destrozados de que hubieran a atacado a su padre," también se dieron cuenta de las miradas que los del grupo le estaban dando a los Wesley menores estaba claro que nadien de ellos les agradaba, después del desayuno todo estuvo en relativa calma

Durante la semana todo estuvo en tranquilidad para los jóvenes, esa mañana de domingo regresarían a sus hogares claro que en el caso de los tres chicos era diferente ya que habían hablado con sus padres y ellos habían acordado que se quedarían en el colegio ya que habían encontrado una pista de donde estaba el séptimo y último Horrocrux, Harry tuvo que disculparse con Vali por no pasar sus vacaciones con él, aunque también Vali ya tenía planes y era que debía infiltrarse en un organización junto con Le Fay y Arthur tenían que evaluar y clasificar los enemigos potenciales que pudieran tener si todo salía bien estarían de regreso una semana antes de que acabaran las vacaciones

Eso fue lo único que lo consoló de estar lejos de su Vali aunque también él estaba planeando encontrar el Horrocrux rápidamente antes de regresar al Campamento y de ahí al Olimpo, esa mañana los chicos despidieron a sus amigos y los demás miembros del grupo con eso regresaron al castillo como vieron que el clima estaba agradable decidieron caminar después de todo seguían siendo Dioses y como tal tenían todo el tiempo del mundo además de que Harry sea el Dios de Tiempo tenía sus ventajas

Con ello cuando llegaron al castillo se fueron directo por las cosas de los gemelos ya que ellos se mudarían a la sección de privada de Harry, este ya había hablado con sus abuelos y ellos estaban más que contentos en tener a dos nuevos nietos de los cuales cuidar, Slytherin tenía una teoría de dónde encontrar el ultimo Horrocrux en uno de sus libros por lo cual tuvieron que entrar en el baúl de Harry

Los gemelos cuando entraron al baúl se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo a su tío ya que no se podrían creer que el baúl de Harry tuviera 500 pisos eran 200 más grandes que ellos pero aun así sabían que no necesitaban tanto espacio estaban preguntándose si cuando los Dioses hacían algo lo hacían en Grande

-Bien debemos ir a la biblioteca está en el tercer piso-con eso que menciono Harry, los guio hasta la biblioteca, la cual era enorme era más grande que Hogwarts claro que como tal también tenía varias mesas de un buen tamaño donde fácilmente podrían sentarse 10 personas y todavía sobrar un buen espacio con ello comenzaron a buscar los libros que les comento el retrato de Salazar

Estuvieron buscando por toda la biblioteca encontraron varios libros sobre magia los cuales le interesaron a Harry y los chicos enormemente pero no por eso dejaron de ver los demás libros entre ellos estaban libros, pergamino de historia solo por mencionar una categoría de las varias que encontraron en su búsqueda

Estuvieron horas buscando hasta que por fin encontraron el libro que les menciono Salazar, con ello se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y comenzaron a leer el libro era una versión escrita sobre los Horrocrux por Salazar del mismo modo decia como destruirlos y como encontrarlos a base de su energía

-Bien que piensan-fue lo que menciono Harry a sus sobrinos

-Debemos realizar el ritual cuanto antes-fue lo que dijeron los chicos viendo a Harry

-Pienso lo mismo que Draco, sé que algo está mal, alguien quiere tomarlo antes de nosotros debemos buscarlo e encontrarlo antes que ellos-fue lo que dijo Luna antes de que se quedara dormida

Los chicos viendo esto salieron del baúl Draco cargando a su pequeña hermana hasta la habitación de esta, cuando el dejo a Luna en su cuarto salió rápidamente para terminar de preparar algunas cosas con Harry

-Sabes que eso es raro Harry, debemos tener cuidado alguien está tratando de bloquear las visiones de Luna-declaro Draco viendo a su tío de manera seria

Harry asentía a lo que estaba diciendo Draco, los dos sabían que debían tener cuidado más con Luna que era más sensible a algunos cambios que ellos, con esos pensamientos estuvieron preparando varios planes y futuros escapes de ser necesario, cuando vieron que era ya casi hora de la cena despertaron a Luna para que fueran al Gran Salón, en el cual no había más que solo pocas personas, fue una suerte para ellos que no estuvieran Granger ni los Wesley menores ya que sino no podrían haber disfrutado un poco del inicio de sus vacaciones

Con ello la cena paso en calma vieron como algunos se quedaron viendo a los gemelos pero a estos no les importo después de todo los Malfoy y serpiente se ayudaban entre ellos aunque uno fuera una serpiente contraje de cuervo o león, cuando terminaron su cena salieron del Gran Salón

Al día siguiente ya sabían dónde comenzar a buscar no quería tardar mucho tiempo, después de todo todavía tenían mucho que hacer y Harry tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con los duendes, con eso los tres chicos como eran vacaciones, los tres chicos salieron sin que nadien se diera cuenta para llegar a un lugar que Harry reconoció como su propia habitación

-Es enserio debió salir algo mal-hablo Draco viendo a Luna y Harry

-¡Oye! nosotros hicimos todo como decia el libro-los dos hablaron indignados viendo a Draco antes de que estos en un acto infantil le enseñaran la lengua

Con eso Draco bufo antes de concentrarse-Pero sino mal recuerdo solo falta un anillo a menos que….-los dos chicos vieron como Draco comenzó a poner una cara pensativa antes de dar una sonrisa y una ligera risa-Ya veo es eso… Harry donde tienes la piedra que sacaste de la serpiente

Harry camino por su habitación antes de golpear la pared tres veces, en la pared plana apareció un hueco en el centro aun lado de su cómoda hay estaba la piedra-Toma, pero para que la quieres, a menos que….

Luna ya comenzaba a entender de que iba todo esto-Ya veo, entonces piensan que la piedra o joya que había tragado la serpiente y estaba en sus cenizas, es la joya del anillo, en otras palabras un Horrocrux

Los dos chicos asintieron viendo a Luna con una sonrisa esta solo suspiro y espero haber que pasaba, Harry pensó por un momento antes de apuntar su mano, en cuestión de segundos, una flama de color negro apareció rodeando a la joya antes de que esta fuera sumergida por las llamas de color negro en cuestión de segundos escucharon desgarradores gritos provenientes de la joya cuando acabo de apagarse el fuego solo vieron que la joya seguía intacta pero era de color completamente rojo no tenía nada del color negro de antes, parecía un rubí en su estado más puro

Con eso los dos gemelos se quedaron viendo a Harry de manera seria e incrédula-¡Es enserio siempre tuviste al séptimo Horrocrux y no te diste cuenta!-era lo que ambos dijeron con incredulidad

Harry solo desvió la mirada avergonzado no tenía la culpa de no haberse dado cuenta su brazalete no había brillado esa vez pero ahora que pensaba en su brazalete lo miro por uno momentos antes de darse cuenta de que las joyas estaban completamente blancas y puras por fin había acabado su búsqueda

-Solo espera cabra y cara de serpiente cuando acaben las vacaciones se hará el inicio también de su caída-lo dijo con una voz sombría que hizo tensar a sus sobrinos-Bien preparen sus cosas nos vamos ahora mismo del castillo

Con eso los chicos salieron de su alcoba en busca de sus cosas del mismo modo que hacia Harry con un movimiento de mano guardo todo en su baúl con eso salió de su alcoba para encontrarse con sus sobrinos quienes veian sus tatuajes parecidos a los del-Vamos, es hora de irnos-con eso los gemelos se pusieron del lado de su tío y desaparecieron

 **Mensaje del Autor:**

 **Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes eh tenido varios problemas para poder subir los capítulos, también no abandonare ninguna de mis historias ahora algunos capítulos están proceso o ya terminados por lo que los iré subiendo poco a poco**

 **Bien los espero pronto en el siguiente capitulo**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 14: ¿El Príncipe del Mundo Mágico?...**

Los chicos aparecieron en la noche supusieron que aun todos estaban dormidos con ello murmuraron un hechizo antes de entrar y dirigirse a sus cabañas, mientras estaban caminando estaban esperando ver alguien conocido pero nada todos aún estaban durmiendo con un poco de decepción llegaron hasta donde era la entrada a su parte del campamento vio como Tormenta y Sombra alzaron la cabeza un momento antes de correr hasta donde estaban

Harry paso sus manos por la cabeza de Tormenta todavía podía sentirse que el pelaje de Tormenta era suave y agradable mientras que hacía lo mismo con Sombra sintiendo sus plumas igual de suaves que el pelaje de Tormenta, con ello estuvo mimándolos un momento antes de comenzar a bostezar dándose cuenta que el hechizo de cambio de horario estaba funcionando con un gesto se despidió de ellos antes de sacar a Hedwig y Ophis del baúl para que pudieran estirarse un poco con ello entro a su cabaña ya que mañana volvería a ver a sus hermanos

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba despierto desde temprano y como los gemelos todavía seguían durmiendo decidió hacer lo que tenía planeado, agitando su mano cambio su pijama por un traje color negro con detalles rojos con ello desapareció nuevamente del campamento y apareció a las afueras de Gringotts

Al instante que entro vio como los duende se quedaban callados y en silencio, antes de que todos salieran de sus estaciones haciendo una fila a los dos lados del salón, los clientes se quedaron callados por esas acciones pero luego jadearon y abrieron aún más sus ojos al ver como estos hacían una reverencia al chico

Un duende se acercó a él, antes de hacer una reverencia y recibir un sentimiento para que hablara-Alteza, es placer verlo nuevamente-comento el gerente

Los demás clientes y algunos que no lo habían visto jadearon ante la vista de todos los duende reverenciando a un joven pero ahora que se fijaban detalladamente el chico tenía el porte y elegancia de un príncipe muchos seguían preguntándose quien era

\- Gracias por tal honorable recibimiento a pesar de haber venido sin anunciar previamente mi llegada-hablo igual de educadamente el chico respondiéndole al duende

-No es ningún inconveniente para nosotros, Alteza -respondió el duende negando con la cabeza viendo al chico- Al contrario estamos honrados con su visita

Los demás seguían sin entender quién era el chico y como hacía que los duendes, las criaturas mágicas más orgullosas del mundo mágico lo reverenciaran y lo trataran educadamente además por la reacción del principio todos tenían nervios

Los duendes seguían viendo admirando a su Príncipe, al Príncipe de Mundo Mágico, así como de la magia, vieron como el chico les dio una sonrisa sincera antes de hablar-Entiendo no se preocupen pueden seguir con sus actividades, yo hablare con el Director de Gringotts…

-Siendo así Alteza, le pido que me deje mandar a llamar a una escolta, para mayor seguridad de usted-menciono el duende viendo al chico que asintio ligeramente

Con eso vieron como duendes armados llegaron antes de ponerse enfrente del y dar una reverencia haciendo que este asintiera y los duendes se pusieran en su lado guiándolo por el pasillo perdiéndose de vista de todos los que estaban al tanto de la conversación

Los hijos de muggles que apenas conocían a la magia quedaron viendo sorprendidos al ver a esas criaturas dando una reverencia al chico, el cual era muy hermoso incluso algunos no dejaban de verlos con cierto interés, una de las madres de los niños que venían en grupo se acercó un poco de manera temerosa viendo al duende delante de ella

El duende vio a la mujer con un poco de diversión igual que el resto, la conversación que tuvo con el Príncipe fue más que notoria que le estaba hablando en clave diciéndole que quiere que empiecen hacer al mundo mágico conocedor de su existencia y que es el príncipe de todos ellos, esa oportunidad era más que perfecta molestaba a los magos y además de que seguiría la orden de su Príncipe

-Disculpe-hablo la mujer llamando la "atención" del duende

El cual cambio su expresión suave y tranquila por una seria y severa-Si, ¿Desea algo?-pregunto el duende

La mujer lo miro de manera vacilante antes de habla-Bueno vera, nosotros no llevamos mucho tiempo en el mundo mágico, de hecho no sabíamos que mi hija era un bruja, por lo cual no conocemos todo sobre su cultura y demás pero me gustaría preguntarle ¿Quién era el joven que entro hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué lo llaman Alteza?

El duende rio esto era más fácil también vio a todas las demás personas que los miraban y escuchaban disimuladamente fingiendo que estaban hablando entre ellos como hace unos momentos

-Bueno entiendo que usted no este consiente de esto pero sabe que su hija tiene magia ¿no es cierto?-fue más una declaración que una pregunta a la cual esta asintio-Bien pero no sea preguntado ¿Quién le dio esa magia? ¿Quién bendijo a su hija con ella?-el duende trataba de contener su risa al ver la expresión de los magos y la curiosa de los niños que esta traía junto con los demás padres de origen muggle-Viendo que entiende deje explicarle su hijo no es rara ni nada, la persona que bendijo a su hija fue Lady Magia, ella ha bendecido a las criaturas mágicas como de los magos sangre pura, mestizos e hijos de muggles, Lady Magia les dio ese regalo… pero como tal Lady Magia puede ser un entidad como una fuerza de la naturaleza o universo como usted lo llame y lo quiera ver

La mujer asintio ante eso era un explicación un poco compleja, vagamente recordó a los Antiguos Dioses de las Épocas Doradas del Mundo-Ya veo….

-Bueno ahora responderé a su pregunta quien era esa persona que nosotros llamamos Alteza-ante eso vio como todos comenzaban a ponerle atención-Bueno no fue bendecido ni nada de Lady Magia sino que nació de ella, él no es como los sangre pura o cualquier otro mago, el cómo Lady Magia encarna la magia en sí mismo, en otras palabras él es el hijo de Lady Magia, ese chico es nada más y nada menos que El Príncipe de la Magia o El Príncipe del Mundo Mágico…

Ante esa revelación todos nuevamente jadearon en asombro ese chico era su Príncipe de ellos y de todas las criaturas mágicas existentes, eso era impresionante pero lo más impresionante es que no sabían ese hecho los sangre pura que estaban en la fila se quedaron callados mientras que el resto estaban hablando del chico

-¿Hay más verdad?-pregunto muerta de curiosidad la mujer igual que los niños que se acercaron a donde él estaba

El duende asintio aunque por dentro se estaba revolcando de la risa de ver a todos de ese modo-Si, vera El Príncipe esta sobre todos en el Mundo Mágico e incluso Los Ministerios de Magia del Mundo, nadien puede hacer nada contra El Príncipe, El Príncipe con una palabra puede hacer que todos lo obedezcan y cumplan lo que él dice, no importa si tienen magia o no, nadien puede ir contra sus órdenes, pero eso no es lo verdaderamente temible sino el hecho del poder que posee…

-¿El Poder que posee? Aparte del que puede controlar a las personas…

-Mires señora, ese chico tiene más que el poder suficiente para borrar esta Isla, sin siquiera esforzarse, aunque todos en Gringotts sabemos que el chico es más poderoso que eso, si borrara la isla seria solo con una pequeña parte de su poder y nadien podría decir algo en su contra… pero a pesar de todo es un joven muy amable y bondadoso con las personas a su alrededor, trata a las criatura mágicas de la misma forma que lo haría con una persona normal algo que a todos en varios lugares sean olvidado e incluso han olvidado a la persona que les entrego el don de la magia

Con eso todos quedaron con la boca abierta aunque no dejaban tener un cierto temor de molestar al chico si los duendes afirmaban que era más que poderoso debían creerla, aunque seguían siendo una sorpresa saber que había un Príncipe en el Mundo Mágico del cual nadien estaba enterado

Vieron como el mismo chico salió acompañado del que parecía ser el Director del Banco, lo cual sorprendió a todos pero considerando lo que comento el duende estaba más que claro que todos ellos servían al Príncipe, los magos veian asombrados al chico hasta que vieron como entraba un hombre gordo que parecía pertenecer a la nobleza o tener un rango un poco más alto que todos los demás pero no como uno que otro sangre pura que estaba en otras filas o con sus duendes regentes

Este paso empujado a todos en la fila no le importaba si eran niños pequeños o ancianos, vieron como el chico se acercó a un niño no más de tres años, que estaba llorando con su cara roja, por el golpe que se dio contra el piso, el cual levanto con sus brazos para tenerlo por unos minutos cargando antes de pasar su mano por su carita y quitar el feo raspón y mancha roja

-¿Está bien?-hablo con voz suave viendo al niño, que asintio con una sonrisa. Los demás por alguna razón estaban encantados con sus palabras aunque fueran para otra persona - ¿Quieres una paleta por haber sido un niño bueno y no haber llorado mucho? -hablo el chico tranquilo viendo al niño en sus brazos, haciendo que el niño asintiera nuevamente, todos jadearon al ver que el chico solo con chasquear sus dedos y apareció en las manos del niño una paleta antes de bajar al niño y que este corriera con su madre

Eso era imposible en la mente de ellos nadien podría haber convocado o creado comida de la nada pero recordando el hecho de que era el Príncipe de la Magia estaba más que claro que esta respondería únicamente a él, ahora lo más importante era ver que haría el chico con el hombre

El chico fue haciendo su camino hasta llegar al nombre gordo claramente le recordaba a la ballena de la persona que era su supuesto tío- Disculpe pero creo que le debe una disculpa al resto de la gente que acaba de empujar

El hombre gordo rio antes de ver al chico-Bien dime que harás sino yo soy un miembro alto en el ministerio de magia, crees que tengo miedo de un chico de aspecto afeminado como tú-comenzó a carcajearse

Todos por algún extraño presentimiento se alejaron rápidamente de ellos dos claro que también los duende pero con una escolta del Rey Duende quedo un poco cerca en caso de que algo mayor pasara

Harry estaba molesto viendo a la ballena era la primera vez que le llamaban de ese modo pero eso no lo iba a permitir, no volvería hacer el chico que se asustaba -Ya veo puedo ser como usted dice un chico de aspecto afeminado pero no parezco una bola de grasa andante y mucho menos una ballena fuera del mar aunque me disculpo con las ballenas ya que termine ofendiéndolas comparándolas con usted… después de todo ellas son más delgadas señor

Los clientes e incluso duende rieron ante eso causando que el hombre estallara en cólera viendo al chico delante del- Mocoso cómo crees que puedes hablarme de ese modo Aurores vengan en este momento-exclamo el viejo haciendo que dos jóvenes en sus veinte años entraran al banco-Ven a este chico delante de mí-estos asintieron en respuesta aunque sabía que era alguien que trato de bajarle los humos al viejo solo sentían pena por el chico ya que terminaría perdiendo-¡Arréstenlo en este instante!

EL más joven se adelantó no podía permitir esa injusticia -Señor sé que no debo involucrarme pero es solo un chico no creo….

-Estas tratando de decirme a mí, como hacer mi trabajo-el Auror más joven negó con la cabeza-Creo que a ti como a tu familia deberían darle una lecci….

Eso no pudo más que causar cierta molesta en Harry como se atrevía esa persona delante del amenazar a personas y gente inocente que no tiene que ver en este asunto **-Cállate…. Arrodíllate…. Ahora mírame a los ojos…** -la voz del chico resonó en la recepción

Con eso vieron como el hombre gordo por cierta fuerza invisible se quedó callado, luego vieron como por más que trataba de luchar termino arrodillándose enfrente del chico antes de levantar la cabeza mirándolo con cierto temor, ahora entendía porque los duendes lo respetaban y tenían cierto temor del

-Ustedes díganme que puesto tiene este prospecto de mago-fue lo que menciono viendo a los Aurores que por un momento sintieron miedo al ver los ojos verdes del chico

-Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica-fue lo que menciono el Auror más Joven viendo al chico fascinado por sus ojos verdes más verdes que el verde esmeralda

El chico asintio antes de volver ver al viejo delante del-Tú crees tener el poder de pisotear a la gente solo por tener ese puesto, déjame decirte que estas más que equivocado ese puesto es para alguien que no se deja corromper por su poder que tiene, ya que estas a cargo de la seguridad de todos no importa si son sangre pura, mestizos o hijos de muggles todos tiene los mismo derechos del mismo modo que las criaturas mágicas… ese es un puesto para alguien respetable y digno del puesto, no que consiguió el puesto por sus influencias y poder… **Desde ahora por mi hombre y mi Titulo yo Nataniel Magic, Príncipe del Mundo Mágico, Hijo de sangre y Magia de Lady Magia te quito todos tus beneficios como un miembro del ministerio del mismo modo te destituyo de este, por mi Nombre, Titulo, Sangre y Magia que se sea así**

Todos miraron como el chico comenzó a emitir una Aura Poderosa de Magia a su alrededor antes de que una luz blanca golpeara al hombre

-Desde ahora no eres nada no eres nadien era igual que todos y si vuelvo a saber que sigues aprovechándote de las personas más débiles e ingenuas, con tu supuesto poder te voy castigare quitándote tu magia dejante como un simple Squib…

El hombre por primera vez sintió temor al ver su chico más cuando dijo quien en verdad era en realidad, no se creía que eso llegara a suceder

Harry puso sus miradas en los Aurores que lo estaban mirando-Ustedes uno con el corazón noble y el otro con el corazón de un guerrero, a ti joven de corazón noble William Dominic Sharcke te nombro Jefe del Departamento del Seguridad Mágica espero que el corazón noble que tienes haga que no te corrompas como tu antecesor, Demian Doreán Lustrag espero que cuides de la persona que está tu lado ya que desde ahora serás su asistente personal del mismo modo que guardia serás la persona encargada de cuidarlo y guiarlo por el camino que desde ahora sigue

Todos vieron como las expresiones del joven fueron volviéndose suave viendo a los dos chicos antes de susurrarle algo al oído a ambos y hacer que los dos se miraran antes de sonrojarse y que desviaran su miradas del chico delante del quien puso una sonrisa haciendo que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad

-Alteza no era necesario que hiciera eso nosotros nos hubiéramos hecho cargo-hablo un duende

Harry negó con la cabeza lo hubiera dejado pasar si no hubiera tratado de ese modo a los niños y ancianos ya que le recordó cuando era más joven-No esto estaba destinado a suceder, dejando eso de lado espero que no me juzguen por mi actuar-decia dirigiéndose al resto de presentes en la habitación, los cuales negaron con su cabeza viendo al chico que sonrió por un momento-Como veo que ya está todo arreglado nos vemos en otro momento, por cierto espero que mi apariencia se mantenga en secreto del resto de las personas que no estuvo presente -con eso el chico camino hacia la puerta antes de que desapareciera de la vista de todos como una brisa

El duende se acercó a la señora que tenía al niño de tres años en sus brazos y a la niña de once años a su lado-Como le dije señora el Príncipe tiene el corazón más puro, no hay persona como el único que se acerca a su corazón igual de puro es un fénix o un unicornio-con eso los demás jadearon nuevamente ellos conocían a los fénix y los unicornios pero que ese chico tuviera un corazón tan puro como ellos era una sorpresa-Pero su corazón es tan puro que no permite que lastimen a un niño o anciano en su presencia eso es lo que más desprecia del mundo pero no solo el desprecia eso sino también Lady Magia…

El Director del Banco miraba todo el revuelo pero no esperaba que pasara esto, enserio esos magos eran tan tontos como para oponerse a su propio Príncipe sin saber las consecuencias-Bien como su Alteza ya arreglo todo podemos reanudar nuestras actividades, guardias saquen a esa escoria de mi banco-mención con voz severa que hizo que todos se distanciaran del- Enserio el Príncipe tenía razón en decirme que el mundo mágico se ha corrompido con el tiempo, solo espero donde va comenzar hacer un cambio…...-murmuro en voz pero suficiente para que la mayoría lo escuchara

Todos vieron como los duendes guardias de Gringotts entraban y sacaban al hombre del Banco arrojándolo a la calle, más de uno no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado y mal con las palabras que menciono el Director de Gringotts

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses habían visto como su hermanito estaba manejando las cosas y a pesar de que su hermanito pensaba que no lo estaban cuidado siempre lo hacían, por ello cuando actuó de ese modo estuvieron más que orgulloso de que manejara las cosas de manera correcta a pesar de que no estaba tan involucrado con su posición de príncipe

-Sigo pensado en que deberíamos darle una visita a ese mortal, como se atreve a hablarle de ese modo a mi hermanito-fue Ares el Dios de la Guerra

-Nada de eso, él quiere resolver sus asuntos por el mismo además es hora de que el mundo mágico que domina Hécate sepa de su príncipe y las consecuencias de tratar de agredirlo-hablo Zeus desde su trono aunque también quería hacer pagar al mortal que se metió con su pequeño hijo

-Podemos dejar de espiarlo, si se entera estará enojados con nosotros y con ustedes padre-hablo Atenea viendo a Zeus, Poseidón y Hades

-Yo pienso que actuó de manera correcta-hablo Hades –Talvez no sabe completamente sus funciones como príncipe y lo que esto representa pero sabe bien que un príncipe a un rey, no se aprovecha de su posición-todo vieron por un momento a Zeus quien desvió la mirada de su hermano

-No quiero que comiencen a pelear por eso el pasado es pasado ahora debemos seguir adelante y olvidar todo lo que paso hasta antes de que Harry volviera a nuestras vidas… estamos todos de acuerdo en que a pesar de ser joven sabe cómo actuar ante esas situaciones–hablo Hestia dando una mirada a todos, después de todos nadien podría luchar en su presencia lo cual a veces era un ventaja para evitar peleas o guerras infantiles

Todo estaba tranquilos viendo al chico hasta que Apolo como Atenea, tuvieron cierto presentimiento del mismo modo que Hermes y Hefesto antes de ver a Ares de manera seria y un poco nerviosa –Hermano tu hija Clarisse acaba de llegar de su misión no es verdad-este asintio ante lo que dijo Apolo-Entonces no sabe de la existencia de Luna, Draco ni mucho menos la de Harry –este volvió a sentir con la cabeza

Todos absolutamente todos comenzaron a verlo de manera seria-Me temo hijo que si no le avisas en este momento de que no es preferible confrontar a Harry, tu hija no estará mucho tiempo en este mundo-con eso que hablo Hera viendo

-En eso te equivocas Hera, Harry no sería capaz de dañarla hasta el punto entre la vida y muerte pero no digo lo mismo de Luna o Draco-fue lo que hablo Artemisa viendo a Apolo sus hijos eran joyas cuando se trataba de guerra o el arte bélica eran tanto Atenea como Ares en una sola persona por no mencionar la ventaja que tenían con las visiones de Luna y todos los conocimientos que habían adquirido en su corta estancia en el Olimpo

-Ares sea lo que estas pensado no quiero una confrontación, hasta Thalía, Jasón, Percy y Nico saben que es una locura meterse con Harry-hablo Zeus viendo a su hijo

-Sino mal les recuerdo el junto con Draco y Luna fueron más que suficientes para derrotar al campamento mestizo y las amazonas de Artemisa, dudo que Clarisse a pesar de ser tu hija pueda derrotarlo, por eso creo que debemos avisarle-hablo Atenea-Es más estoy segura que si también el campamento Júpiter hubiera estado en esa simulación Harry como los gemelos vieran hecho polvo a los tres campamentos sin ningún esfuerzo

Los Tres Grandes mientras los demás Dioses discutían entre ellos vieron lo que habían temido atreves de la niebla la cual seguía en todo momento para proteger a Harry, también vieron cuando hizo el negocio con las cinco mudas de piel con los duendes y del mismo modo que con el cuerpo del basilisco, aunque aún era una sorpresa que su hijo a pesar de tener su divinidad sellada en ese tiempo haya podido derrotarlo

-Creo que no fueron lo bastante rápido-menciono Poseidón para que todos vieran a Harry caminado con Luna y Draco antes de toparse con Clarisse

 **Mundo Humano**

Harry estaba caminando acababa de llegar nuevamente al campamento había hecho un gran trato y negocio con los duendes además de comenzar la parte inicial de su plan ahora dejaría que las cosas corrieran aunque si se había dado cuenta de la presencia de cierta mosca que él conocía bastante bien ya que la conoció el año pasado en durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos

Justo cuando llego se sorprendió de ver a Draco y Luna en su cabaña y por cómo eran sus caras estaba molestos-No voy a preguntar dónde estaba porque ya lo vi pero era en serio que no nos invitaras…

-Sabes eso nos hace sentir dolidos y nosotros que pensábamos que somos tus sobrinos favoritos que tan equivocado estaba-hablo fingiendo Draco viendo a Harry

-Sí, si… ustedes son mis sobrinos favoritos, ahora vamos ya que por lo que veo no han desayunado-hablo viendo como los chicos cambiaban sus expresiones para comenzar a reír y sonreír

Mientras salían de la cabaña de Harry, Draco lo detuvo antes de mirar a Luna que dio una risita-Bien entonces Harry, lo siento me equivoque…. Príncipe del Mundo Mágico sería tan amables de decirnos todos sus motivos y como comenzaremos el plan

-Muy graciosos ustedes dos-estos solo sonrieron- Les comentare más tarde como comenzaremos después de todo tenemos que hacer que todos se enteren de esto en especial los que iniciamos con el grupo, lo primero ahora es que desayunemos después de todo por el olor que sale de la cabaña de hermano Apolo deduzco que Draco intento cocinar

El mencionado solo desvió la mirada avergonzado-Según Abuela Hestia ya sabía cocinar ¿cómo no?-murmuro en voz baja con aura depresiva rodeándolo

-Vamos no lo dije de ese modo-hablo Harry pasando una mano por el cabello de Draco antes de que volviera a la normalidad

-En serio sigo sin entender como lo haces-menciono Luna viendo a los dos chicos

Con eso los tres salieron de la cabaña de Harry, para comenzar a dirigirse al comedor donde esperaban que los demás ya estuvieran, ya que no se arriesgaban a ir a las cabañas de los hermanos de Harry e encontrarlos en situaciones un poco embarazosas después de todo Thalía había vuelto al dominio de Artemisa y solo vendría ella el día de navidad, lo cual dejaba la cabaña de Zeus sola con Jasón del mismo modo que la cabaña de Poseidón la cual solo habitaba Percy o la cabaña de Hades con Nico pero con su relación entre Jasón y Leo como Percy y Nico era mejor no arriesgarse

-Crees que ya seas Tío, nuevamente Harry… después de todo tus hermanos ya son mayores y con ellos son más hormonales-hablo Draco antes de comenzar a reírse al ver la cara de Luna y Harry los cuales estaban sorprendidos, ya que ellos no habían pensado en eso hasta ahora

-Sin comentarios…

Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de seguir su camino pero mientras estaban caminando se dieron cuenta como vieron a personas nuevas, sino mal recordaban lo que les dijo Quirón y Dionisio unos campista habían sido elegidos para ir a una misión la cual duraría un año aproximadamente por lo cual no conocerían al campamento completo cuando ellos llegaron, pero fue una sorpresa cuando les dijeron que solo fueron los hijos de Ares y pocos hijos de Hermes como de Hefesto

Con eso los tres chicos estaban caminando cuando una chica junto con dos hombres se fueron acercando a ellos, los tres eran castaños pero en diferentes tonos su piel de la chica y uno de los chicos era blanca mientras que la del tercer chico era un poco bronceada

-Miren que nos encontramos… sin son nuevos semidioses-hablo la chica viendo de manera petulante haciendo que sus hermanos rieran

Jasón junto con Leo, Percy y Nico se habían encontrado los cuatro en el camino pero como todos iban al mismo lugar decidieron irse junto por lo cual cuando estaban pasando por el campo de arquería vieron a su hermano junto con Draco y Luna pero no solo a ellos sino también a Clarisse y sus hermanos, ellos francamente esperaban que todavía no hubieran llegado

En eso vieron como Luna y Draco se molestaron por el comentario dejando a Harry que la veía cansado-Vuelve a señalarme con ese dedo y te hare arrepentirte de haberte metido en mi camino-escucharon como Luna le decia a Clarisse

Clarisse no puedo más que molestarse y dar un paso al frente para prácticamente enterrar su dedo en el pequeño de Luna- ¿Que vas hacerme pequeña?

Francamente no se esperaron que Luna quitara su mano de su pecho mientras sonreía antes de darle una patada voladora en la mandíbula mandando a Clarisse a estrellarse contra los arbusto que estaban cerca, dejando solo a los hermanos de esta que trataron de golpear a Luna, haciendo que Draco entrara en la pelea y con dos fuertes y rápidos golpes en sus abdómenes les saco el aire antes de tomarlos de los brazos y haciendo que estos se estrellaran entre si antes de mandarlos a volar hasta donde estaba Clarisse

Vieron como Harry se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro-Percy, Nico, Jason y Leo que bueno volver a verlos… van para el comedor-estos asintieron antes de ver como los gemelos también se acercaban hasta ellos-Bien entonces podemos ir todos juntos

Con ellos todos comenzaron a caminar hasta el comedor, una vez que entraron cada uno se fue a su propia mesa Harry en este tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a comer solo del mismo modo que lo hacían Percy, Nico y Jasón en sus propias mesas claro que si él quisiera podría sentarse en cualquiera mesa, eso se lo dicho sus padres e hermanos como tías pero por ahora estaba comiendo solo para no causar problemas ya que se enteró que en el Olimpo competían por saber en cual mesa se sentaría él, que no fuera la de Apolo con Draco y Luna

Minutos después de que ya todos estaban en mitad de su desayuno vieron como entraban Clarisse junto con sus hermanos, los tres estaban claramente molestos, vieron como movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguien en específico cuando lo encontraron fueron caminando hasta donde estaban

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los gemelos de Apolo más cabe decir que abrieron los ojos en shock cuando notaron la marca que tenía Clarisse en la cara ahora entendían por qué estaba tan molesta

-¡Ustedes dos par de mocosos como se atrevieron a golpearnos!-decia tratando de golpear la mesa para llamar su atención pero eso pareció molestar a Apolo ya que hubo una luz que los segó antes de hacer que cayeran sentados

Draco y Luna solo sonrieron ante eso parece que su padre estaba de su lado en ello, solo lo lamentaban por su tío Ares ya que no se dio cuenta como creció sus hijos-Se pueden ir y dejarnos desayunar en paz, si quieren que les demos otra paliza sera hasta después del desayuno, ahora piérdanse

Los hijos de Ares se levantaron rápidamente tratando de golpear a los gemelos pero estos a pesar sentados los esquivaban-Dejen de ser unos malditos escurridizos-exclamaron molestos viéndolos

-Se los décimos por última vez o se van….

-¿Que vas hacernos mocosa? Esta vez no me tomaras desprevenida-menciono Clarisse viendo a Luna seria antes de levantarse del mismo modo que Draco y los otros hermanos de Clarisse

Todos estaban esperando que uno de las dos chicas comenzara la pelea pero se dieron cuenta que todos se pusieron tiesos sin siquiera poder mover un musculo cuando buscaron quienes eran los responsables, vieron a Harry el cual solo apunto un dedo viendo al quinteto que estaba a punto de pelear

-O desayunan ustedes también y dejan de hacer escandalo o quedaran de ese modo...-fue lo único a lo que se limitó a decir antes de seguir con su desayuno

Los demás no quisieron estar en la misma situación que los chicos por lo que solo asintieron antes de seguir con su desayuno, cuando vio que ya era hora les quito el hechizo haciendo que todos pudieran moverse

-Ahora terminen su desayuno-menciono viendo a sus sobrinos que tenían puchero en su cara antes de seguir con su desayuno, los demás no dejaban de reírse de ellos

Clarisse vio al chico de manera seria y calculadora pensando en quien sería su padre divino, Percy no pasó desapercibido esto y a pesar de llevarse mal debían aclarar asuntos

-Clarisse es bueno volver a verte-hablo Percy quien estaba junto con Nico

Clarisse vio a los chicos antes de que algo pasara por su mente-Por fin te animaste a declararte cerebro de algas, bien dime quien gano la apuesta

-¡Enserio también tú, estabas en esto!-exclamo Percy fastidiado

Esta solo rio de manera baja-Cerebro de algas es enserio que no te habías dado cuenta, todos en el campamento están en esto del mismo modo que Los Dioses del Olimpo… dejando eso dime cerebro de algas ¿Quiénes son esos mocosos?-hablo señalando a Draco y Luna que estaban junto con Harry

-Ah ellos…. Son Draco y Luna Malfoy, los hijos de Apolo…. Si escuchaste bien los hijos de Apolo-hablo viendo como la chica no podía evitar tratar de mirarlos fijamente antes de volver su atención a Percy

-Estas seguro digo se parecen o incluso superar en belleza a los hijos de Afrodita-pregunto Clarisse obviamente confundida-Además de que nunca hubo un semidiós hijo de Apolo del mismo modo que con Artemisa su gemela

-Si todos en el campamento somos conscientes de eso pero es verdad ellos son los únicos hijos que el Dios Apolo ha tenido ya sean Griegos o Romanos y si dices por su apariencia creo que a comparación de los hijos de Afrodita, ellos son naturales…

Clarisse vio como el chico con el que estaba hablando estaba claramente dudoso de seguir-Hay más, no es verdad-este asintio-Bien dime cerebro de algas o si no quieres que comencemos una pelea

Percy vio un momento a los gemelos y su hermanito antes de seguir con su explicación- Bien los gemelos, también son bendecidos de Hécate, del mismo modo que ellos son los únicos semidioses que han sido entrenados personalmente por todos los Dioses en el Olimpo

Eso era imposible esta vio de manera incrédula a la chica con la que hace unos minutos estaba peleándose pero a pesar de eso se dio cuenta que todavía era muy joven-¿Cómo?... ¿Bruja?- Clarisse era una de las pocas que sabía del mundo mágico como los hijos de Hécate por lo cual estaba bastante sorprendida de que Hécate dejara a Apolo tener una relación con uno de sus bendecidos

Percy respiro lo más profundo que pudo antes de seguir vio como Nico que durante su explicación se fue con su hermanito-Si bueno la persona con la que Apolo tuvo hijos, no es una bruja-esta lo vio raro-La persona con la que Apolo tiene a los gemelos es un Mago, un hombre… y ese hombre está casado con Apolo desde el verano pasado, antes de que preguntes algo el mismo Zeus acepto el matrimonio de hecho el oficio el matrimonio cuando Hera le dio la bendición a Apolo y este hombre, que se llama Lucius, quiero decirte que también fue gracias a los gemelos que Zeus volviera a permitir el contacto entre Dioses y sus hijos, claro que esto paso en el verano cuando aún no habían regresado

Esto era más de lo que estaba esperando conocía a los hijos de Hécate entonces recordó al chico que solo apuntando un dedo no a dejo mover, se preguntaba si este también era un hijo de Hécate-Bien, creo que estoy entendiendo… ahora el chico pelinegro que hace un momento me impidió moverme ¿Quién es?

Percy comenzó a ponerse nervioso por cómo estaba la chica sabía que estaba tratando de asimilar la información solo esperaba que no le diera un ataque-Bien dime tu quien crees que sea el padre del chico

Esta lo miro unos momentos antes de asentir-Bien como vi su demostración de poder creo que es hijo de Hécate pero sería imposible además la aura que lo rodea como si lo estuviera protegiendo es de un Dios del Inframundo, Thanatos dado la similitud de aura que parece desprender de él, lo cual es raro ya que parece cambiar de aura en cada momento, aunque por su apariencia diría es hijo de Afrodita pero recordando lo de los gemelo esto queda desechado, entonces por su rasgos no sabría decir si es tu hermano, otro hijo de Poseidón o un hijo de Zeus por su parecido con un poco con Jasón, aunque también tiene un parecido a Nico por lo cual diría que podría ser hijo de Hades, en otras palabras no sé quién es su padre o madre divina

Los demás estaban igual que Percy con la boca hasta el piso y los ojos bien abiertos ya que no pensaban que en ese corto año la chica hubiera cambiado-Simplemente genial no pensé cuanto habías cambiando…

-Deja eso cerebro de algas y habla, ¿Quién es el padre o madre del chico? y ¿Porque siento como si debiera arrodillarme frente a él?-hablo molesta viendo a todos, estos no pudieron evitar jadear al escuchar la declaración de Clarisse aunque en cierto modo la entendía ya que ellos tenían las mismas sensaciones

Harry se levantó de su mesa una vez que vio que lo gemelos ya habían terminado ce comer en su respectiva mesa, para comenzar acercarse hasta donde estaban hablando del -Bien por mi línea de padres mortales seria nieto, legado y campeón de Thanatos, como hijo/nieto y legado de Hécate, sin embargo por la línea de mis padres inmortales soy hijo de Zeus, hijo de Poseidón, hijo de Hades, bendecido de todos los Dioses del Olimpo, Príncipe del Monte Olimpo como de los respectivos reinos de mis padres-no dijo más porque aún no era momento de decir todo

Todos se callaron eso sino lo sabían solo sabían que era hijo de los Tres Grandes, pero ser bendecidos de sus padres era algo simplemente sin precedentes y con total incredulidad para todos si el chico solo utilizando su magia era fuerte y eso lo demostró en la última captura de bandera que tuvieron, si el chico utilizaba todos su poderes y verdadero potencial era simplemente aterrador

Clarisse vio incrédula al chico eso era enserio- Dime que esto es una maldita broma Percy-ok eso si fue increíble e irreal para todos, ya que Clarisse llamo por su nombre a Percy en vez de cerebro de algas, la chica si está volviéndose loca

Percy vio a Clarisse antes de negar con la cabeza-No es una broma es real

Con eso se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry lo tomo de la cara viéndolo fijamente moviendo su cara de un lado a otro-Ya veo, con razón se parece bastante a Percy, Nico y Jasón y tiene un cierto parecido a Thalía ahora que me fijo detalladamente-antes de soltar la cabeza de Harry, antes de pensar por unos minutos y hablar –Dime te gustaría una alianza con la cabaña de Ares

Los demás la vieron serio antes de comenzar a lamentarse por no haber preguntado antes, Harry vio a la chica delante del de manera seria-No mi cabaña como la cabaña de Apolo son neutrales

Clarisse vio al chico-Lastima sería un gran potencial para cualquiera que decidas apoyar

-Entendemos eso, ahora Harry porque no nos habías dicho cuando regresabas-hablo Jasón acercando hasta donde estaban los demás hablando

Los gemelos reprimieron unas risita-Bueno veras nosotros….-Draco se quedó callado por un golpe que le dio su hermana, mientras la mirada de todos se quedaba clavada en los tres recién llegados

-No es nada que no podamos manejar-aseguro Harry

Los hermanos de Harry se acercaron más a este antes de verse unos a otros y a Harry- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros

Harry los vio fijamente antes de negar con la cabeza-Percy, Nico y Jasón pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto no quiero que se metan en mi lucha, si siguen insistiendo no me quedaría más remedio que borrar sus recuerdos de mi y de Draco como Luna, de todos en el campamento

Ese comentario fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de todos en el comedor los cuales se quedaron viendo a Harry y a los gemelos pero vieron como estos, estaban hablando enserio y de eso no había duda, pero se fijaron y vieron que Harry no quería hacerlo pero lo haría si es que sus hermanos no respetaban su decisión

-Pero…

-Por favor Percy, si sigues así tendré que hacerlo pero preferiría que no se metieran en esto…

-Pero Harry…

-Por favor Percy, no quiero hacerlo… pero si no me dejan otra salida lo hare con tal de que no se metan en mi lucha, en mi guerra… -su tono fue suave pero lo suficiente para saber que no quería hacerlo en verdad, no quería que su hermanos se olvidaran del como si nunca hubiera existido

Nico vio a Harry en sus ojos no había duda a pesar de cómo lo estaba diciendo, se dio cuenta que Harry no quería que lo olvidara como si nunca hubieran existido y estaba más que claro que con el pasado de Harry, eso le dolería aún más de lo que ya había vivido. Con eso se acercó hasta el para darle un abrazo el cual correspondió Harry- Esta bien, confiaremos en ti pero si llega a pasar a mayores, no nos importa e iremos, está claro-vio como el otro asintio con la cabeza-Somos tus hermanos y nos importas Harry, quiero que recuerdes eso…

Draco y Luna vieron como la tensión que se había formado hace unos minutos se esfumo de la nada con las palabras de Nico -Bien dejando eso de lado seria hora de que nosotros vayamos de regreso a nuestras cabañas vamos Harry, debemos decidir lo que haremos-fue lo que dijo Luna antes de que Harry les diera una sonrisa que pareció iluminar todo el comedor antes de irse

-Pero Nico porque-fue lo que dijo Percy una vez que vio como los gemelos y Harry se fueron del comedor, pero como estaban ya juntos los demás no los escucharon

Nico vio a Percy unos minutos antes de contestar, alegrándose que nadien estaba prestándoles atención, mientras seguían desayunando en su mesa-Recuerda, Tío Poseidón debió decirte lo mismo toda la vida de Harry y lo que yo te dije, ahora dime cómo crees que se sentiría Harry si de verdad lo hace con tal de que no nos metamos en sus cosas o como él dice nos está protegiendo de lo que tiene que vivir-como si fuera un balde de agua fría Percy abrió los ojos-

-Diablos, fui un completo imbécil no debía presionarlo, porque no me di cuenta de esto antes…-menciono hundiendo su rostro en sus manos- Si yo no le hacía caso y el cumplía lo que decia entonces…

-Sí, hubiera estado como en un inicio-puso una mano en su hombro para que este le hiciera caso- Percy sé que a los cuatro nos preocupa Harry pero debemos confiar en el-hablo viendo a Percy

-Es por eso que Thalía regreso con las demás amazonas en vez de quedarse, ella estaba dándole su espacio pero se mantenía cerca en caso de que Harry le necesitara-comento recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Nico

-No tienes que sentirte mal tu solo quieres protegerlo igual que Thalía, Jason y yo, nos preocupa por que es más joven que nosotros, más aun sabiendo su pasado pero el necesita su espacio… entiéndelo Percy antes a nadien le daba explicación, siempre lo dejaban solo pero ahora no es así y él lo entiende-decia Nico viendo a los ojos verdes de Percy, este solo asintio antes de darle un fuerte abrazo

Después de eso no se volvieron a ver a los tres chico en días hasta que repentinamente volvieron aparecer nuevamente por el comedor pero su apariencia en si no era antes como todos sabían parecían cansado y que no habían dormido en días

Cuando sus hermanos de Harry lo vieron inmediatamente dieron un grito antes de arrastrarlo a su mesa-¡Me puedes explicar qué diablos les paso!-exclamo molesto Nico viendo a su hermanito

Harry solo se tapó los oídos para no escucharlo cuando vio que ya había termino se quitó las manos de sus orejas-Puedes callarte Nico, no estoy de humor-hablo malhumorado Harry haciendo que todos volviera a sorprenderse

Luna y Draco vieron que estoy no iba a terminar bien si dejaban continuar a los hermanos de Harry-Por favor chicos, estamos cansados no queremos pelear… pero por lo que más quieran no molesten a Harry antes de una taza de café o té-hablaron los dos gemelos con cierto temor

-Pero sigo sin entender que es lo que les paso-pregunto esta vez Leo viendo a Luna

-Bueno estuvimos teniendo simulaciones y prácticas de combate como también estuvimos haciendo planes en caso de cada eventualidad desde los últimos días

Todos inmediatamente comprendieron lo que estaban diciendo, pero se mantuvieron callados antes de ver como el chico pelinegro tomaba su té y volvía a su humor normal

Harry cambio inmediatamente cuando dio el primer sorbo de té-Bien ahora si ¿Qué querían?-eso si los dejo un poco en shock ya que volvió hacer como antes con ese tono alegre y juguetón con el que hablaba

Los hermanos de este se vieron unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza-Ya nada, les pido a los tres que no se sobre exijan, recuerda respetamos tu decisión pero si vemos que vuelven ha sobre exigirse iremos contigo, queda claro

A regañadientes Harry acepto, con un leve cabeceo-Bien, bien pero ahora necesitamos almorzar… hace tiempo que no probamos una buena comida…

-Draco intento cocinar un poco y déjenme decirles que él no es muy bueno en la cocina-hablo Luna haciendo que solo algunos se tensaran, ya que Draco siempre probaba sus experimentos… digo recetas en algunos de los campistas durante el verano

Todos se vieron unos minutos antes de ver como Harry con un movimiento de mano se cambió completamente y arreglo dándole así un aura y porte de Príncipe antes de desaparecer dejando molestos a sus hermanos y los gemelos que no entendían a donde se había ido su tío

En otro parte del mundo específicamente en Inglaterra bajo un encanto de confusión y barreras de sangre se encontraba el ministerio de magia, en el cual se accedía por una cabina de teléfono o un baño, en el ministerio específicamente en la sala de Wizengamot, se encontraban las familias sangre pura que lo controlaban, la reunión era para aprobar nuevas leyes, Dumbledore como Mago supremo del Wizengamot estaba presente pero no solo era el sino también Cornelius Fudge y Dolores Umbridge quienes estaban presentes en el sala todo estaba bien hasta que intentaron votar

-Eso es imposible mi botón no está funcionando…

-Ni, el mío…

De ese modo comenzó varias personas del ministerio tampoco podían votar a favor de aprobar la ley, Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Ethan Nott, Frederick Parkinson, Alessandri Greengrass e Isabella Zabini y por ultimo Lucius Malfoy estaban presentes en la sala viendo como todo esto se estaba desarrollando todos y cada uno fueron notificados por sus hijos o en algunos casos fueron contactados por el mismo Harry, pero solo Amelia Bones y Lucius sabían la verdad de sus acciones ya que los demás solo aceptaron para molestar a la cabra

-Señores calma bajo que nombre quieren votar-fue la pregunta calmada de Amelia Bones quien resonó en medio de la Sala

Dumbledore asintio antes de hablar-Bajo el nombre de la familia Potter

Luego fue el turno de Umbridge quien se hizo notar después de aclararse la "voz"-Yo estoy tratando de votar en nombre de Slytherin, ya que soy una de sus descendientes

Cornelius estaba atento a todo lo que se estaba diciendo y claro que eso le molestaba como a los miembros del ministerio que estaban presentes-Yo estoy tratando de votar bajo el nombre de Ravenclaw

Amelia asintio pero quería hechizar a todo los montones de personas que estaban presentes y no podían votar bajo su supuesto parentesco con los fundadores u otra familia mágica, claro que no lo harían so alguno de esos eran solo del ultimo descendiente en este caso Harry, el cual según sus investigaciones no se había visto en Hogwarts o eso eran lo que los reportes decían.

-Bien como veo que no llegamos a una solución propongo que veamos el libro de familias del mundo mágico-propuso a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo antes de ver como las salas respondían a los llamados de los Lores y Ladys, vieron como en el círculo plasmado en el centro de la sala comenzó a brillar antes de ver como este desaparecía lentamente dándole el paso a un enorme libro antes de que bajara en un pedestal que apareció

Con ello uno de los aurores que estaba cerca comenzó a leer libro revelando los nombres de varias Casas pero entre ellas se destacaban 8 nombres de Casas Ancestrales

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter -**_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black -**_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Gryffindor -**_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Slytherin -**_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Ravenclaw –**_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Hufflepuff –**_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Believ -**_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Preverell –**_

 _ **Henry James Potter- Black- Gryffindor- Slytherin- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Believ- Preverell, Lord de las antes mencionadas Casas Nobles, Miembro de las Antiguas 10 Familias Nobles**_

 _ **Status de Sangre: Sumus-Pure**_

 _ **Edad: 15 años**_

 _ **Menor de Edad: Emancipado, adulto legalmente ante la magia como en la comunidad magia y muggle**_

 _ **Actualmente el Lord es conocedor de su Herencia Mágica, Económica y Política. Del mismo modo nadien que no sea el actual Lord o un representante escogido por el actual Lord puede disponer de sus asientos**_

Cuando el Auror termino de leer todos jadearon ya que enserio no se esperaban eso, cierta cabra comenzó en su cabeza hacer y planificar diferentes planes una vez que lo encontrara, esta vez no se le escaparía

-Eso es imposible, ese sucio mestizo…-comenzó Umbridge

-Le pido que se mantenga en silencio y le recuerdo que el libro dice la verdad y como tal el chico Potter es más sangre pura que usted o el resto de los presentes-hablo Augusta callando a todos

- _Sumus-Pure_ ese es el nombre con el que se les conoce a los antiguos sangre pura, ellos son más poderosos que el resto y tienen habilidades y poderes que nadien sabe y como esto ellos son uno de los pocos que no obedece a los ministerios sino directamente a la magia, solo los miembros de las antiguas Diez Familia y alguna que otra casa noble pero muy antigua llegan a tener el honor de ser nombrados _Sumus-Pure_ , pero nunca había nadien nacido como _un Sumus-Pure,_ desde Merlín y Morgana Le Fay-hablo Amelia

-Ahora les pido a todas las personas que no pudieron votar que se retiren, esto es solo una reunión para el Wizengamot, ustedes no pueden entrar y usted señor Dumbledore le pido que no trate nuevamente de votar en nombre de Lord Potter-hablo Augusta

-Pero eso es imposible señora Longbottom, yo soy el guardián mágico del chico

-Parece que no le queda claro director Dumbledore, Lord Potter esta emancipado nadien que no sea él o su representante puede votar en esta sala, así que le pido que se mantenga al margen

Todos vieron como la tensión entre Amelia, Augusta contra Dumbledore comenzó hacerse más fuerte pero se voltearon a ver a la persona que grito en cólera el cual resulto ser Cornelius

-Eso es imposible se atreven a echarme de esta sala, siendo yo el ministro de magia

-Es cierto yo como suma inquisidora de Hogwarts y descendiente de Slytherin tengo el derecho

-Ustedes dos cállense, señora Umbridge usted dice ser suma inquisidora de Hogwarts un puesto que le entrego el ministro pero este queda anulado con este acontecimiento ya que la persona que tiene el poder de decidir sobre los asuntos de Hogwarts es el Lord Potter

-El actual Lord Potter es el dueño de Hogwarts a pesar del apoyo de los gobernadores que tuvo ellos solo estaban de manera temporal hasta que los herederos o heredero en cuestión hiciera valer sus derechos, en otras palabras no tiene derecho a ocupar un puesto sin el permiso del dueño-hablo Alessandri Greengras

Eso claramente molesto a todos los presentes que se negaban a salir de la sala-Eso es un compro contra el ministerio-bramo Cornelius

Eso hizo que algunos que apoyaban a Harry tuvieran cierto presentimiento-Le recuerdo ministro que el Ministerio de Magia en otras palabras el Wizengamot solo estaba por la falta de personas de consejo de las antiguas diez familias originarias, si quisiéramos hacer un golpe de estado o quitarlo del poder sería más que suficiente que Lady Longbottom, Lady Bones, yo el actual Lord Greengras como del mismo modo el actual Lord Potter nos pusiéramos de acuerdo y lo quitáramos del poder sin nada que usted o alguien pudiera evitar

Cornelius quedo con la boca abierta no pensaba que de verdad ellos pudieran hacer algo así estaba claro porque a pesar de ser familias de luz e oscuras eran todavía respetados y temidos -En eso estoy de acuerdo con Lord Greengras nosotros pertenecemos a los miembros de las antiguas Diez Familias, ustedes en especial usted ministro no puede evitarlo después de todo sinos daña a nosotros, la magia lo castigara por no cumplir su designo

-Pero…

Todos estaban en completa calma cuando vieron como un Auror entro en la Sala-Lores y Lady del consejo, el representante de Lord Potter solicita la entrada para tomar su puesto como parte del Wizengamot

-Hágalo pasar…

-¡Madre!-hablo un joven claramente sorprendido, el cual era Theodor Tonks o Teddy Tonks

Con eso el Auror salió para abrir la puerta de par en par y dejar ver en toda su gloria a Andrómeda Tonks, con ese porte que solo los Black y pocas, sangre pura transmitían además de sus ojos grises que se notaban experiencia y madures cosa que vieron que a pesar de ser más joven que Dumbledore trasmitía

-Cierra la boca hijo-comento con una sonrisa antes de borrarla y poner una mirada completamente seria que claramente intimido a algunos del Wizengamot

Todo maldijeron en se instante todos absolutamente todos conocían a Andrómeda Tonks, ella era una de las pocas mujeres que había ido contra de su familia pero no por eso dejo de ser de una cuna noble, además de la fama que había hecho con el tiempo antes de casarse con Tonks era más que conocida y también era conocida por seguir los verdaderos designios de la magia en otras palabras estaban completamente perdidos ya que era lo mismo ponerse una persona contra mil

-Señores del consejo vengo en nombre de mi jefe de familia para tomar el puesto como representante de los asientos Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Believ, Preverell-vieron como solo con decir eso la magia de los asientos que Harry controlaba brillaron en señal de que era verdad y el dueño de los asientos estaba de acuerdo

Dumbledore estaba molestado con eso de que le quitaron el poder sobre los asientos y no fue nadien más que su marioneta y estaba seguro que la vieja de Andrómeda no lo dejaría acercarse a el

Andrómeda vio de manera seria al Director antes de que pusiera una sonrisa en su cara – Del mismo modo me pidió que le notificara al Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que una vez que los alumnos regresen al colegio se hará una auditoria de todos los bienes e inmuebles del colegio como también de las bóvedas del colegio temporalmente quedan congeladas, sin más por el momento voy a tomar posesión de los asientos que el jefe de mi familia controla-con eso la señora Tonks hizo que los asientos que estaban en posesión de los miembros del ministerio quedaran cancelados e inhabilitados

-Bien señora Tonks creo que sera mejor informarle de los pormenores de esta reunión-comento Amelia Bones

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Madam Bones pero como mi jefe de familia no estaba consciente del hecho de que, sin su permiso el Directo de Hogwarts tomo posesión de los asientos Potter como el ministro Fudge de los Ravenclaw y la señora Umbridge de los asientos Slytherin él quiere que se hagan un completa revisión de las leyes que fueron aprobadas que desde que murieron sus padres e incluso en antes cuando tuvieron que esconderse sean revisadas y vean que tan beneficiosas pueden ser para la comunidad mágica inglesa del mismo modo me solicita que cualquier tipo de bienes o inmuebles que el ministro Fudge como la señora Umbridge adquirieran al hacerse pasar como descendientes de los fundadores pasen a las manos de su verdadero descendiente por sangre y magia

Todos los que apoyaban al viejo cabra como a la cara de serpiente gritaron escandalizados ya que sabían muy bien que si eso se hacia todos perderían varios derechos que ganaron cuando esas leyes fueron aprobadas e incluso saldrían a relucir varias leyes que desde el tiempo de Merlín habían hecho y se perduraban pero en los últimos años fueron vetadas

-Antes que nada esto no es una amenaza sino un advertencia pero en caso de que no acepten él está más que dispuesto a tener una reunión en la que solos las Diez Familias Originales pueden estar presentes, en otras palabras el Wizengamot quedaría completamente ajeno a esto y el control de la comunidad mágica inglesa volverá al consejo de las Diez Familias, les dejo eso a su criterio…

Todos se sorprendieron con eso el chico los tenia contra la pared ya que de una o de otra forma perderían beneficios estaba claro el chico pensó en todo, pero si el chico se reunión con los Lores y Ladys de las Antiguas Diez Familias perderían su status político que habían ganado rebajándose al mismo nivel que el resto de las familias sangre pura menores

-Una cosa más que agregar ya que parecen que todos están interesado en esto, todas las casas que el jefe de mi familia controla son quitadas del status luz u oscuro pasando así al lado gris o neutral mientras no lo ataquen el no responderá…

Todas las familias grises vieron eso como una oportunidad para tener a un fuerte aliado, ya que la mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot o eran blancos u oscuros solo habían pocos grises entre ellos solo eran Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Greengras, Malfoy quienes se mantenían neutrales pero la mayoría los consideraba oscuros por la ropa que siempre utilizaban ya que esa era características de las familias oscuras

-Yo Amelia Bones en representación de mi familia cambiamos nuestro status de familias de Luz a neutral

-Yo Augusta Longbottom en representación de mi familia pasamos del bando de familias de luz al bando de las familias grises

Era más que claro que ahora el control y el bando que tenía más influencia eran las familias grises, Dumbledore estaba molesto no se esperó esto él quería hablar con el chico y decirle que le permitiera tomar sus asientos en el Wizengamot para tener todo controlado, después de todo era por el bien mayor

-Levante la mano las personas que estén al favor de la propuesta del representante de Lord Potter nos transmitió-con eso vieron como solo pocas personas levantaron las manos pero Andrómeda Tonks tenía también levantada la mano dando así la victoria a las pocas Lores que levantaron la mano – Dado que todos estamos de acuerdo solicito a uno de los Aurores que traigan todos los archivos y documentación desde hace 15 años atrás…

Harry estaba viendo todo eso desde las sombras fácilmente podría tomar el poder pero ahora era demasiado joven y con sus responsabilidades con las empresas y demás corporaciones o instituciones de las que ahora tanto él se hacía cargo no tenía tiempo de gobernar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se retiró del lugar

Harry apareció bajo en el callejón Diagon con otra apariencia ahora tenía el pelo rubio como su hermano Jasón y padre Zeus, su piel ahora era color durazno claro ya no era tan blanca como el alabastros, sus ojos eran azules con tonos grises, era algo que le había sorprendido cuando intento hacer lo mismo que sus padres cuando tomaba su forma romana pero él era diferente ya que no tenía una apariencia definida podía cambiar que tanto quisiera y sin afectar su personalidad como lo hacían sus padres, que podía cambiar de apariencia en caso de que fuera necesario y hacia nadien pudiera averiguar quién era, pero no por haber cambiado no evitaba que levantara las miradas de algunos de los que estaban comprando en el callejón Diagon

Mientras caminaba vio como las cosas en el mundo mágico ingles eran completamente diferentes sabía que tardaría en que los sangre pura se aceptaran el cambio pero ero tenían que avanzar y no quedarse atrás, mientras que seguía su camino no dejo de ver como las personas se detenían a su paso antes de desviar la mirada su puso que sería por su nueva apariencia

Con eso siguió su recorrido por todo el callejón Diagon y el callejón Knockturn vio cómo mientras que el callejón Diagon era alegre y luminoso el callejón Knockturn era lo contrario frio y sombrío o eso parecía ya que como no había muchas personas que fueran a ese lugar no podían ver lo que Harry ahora estaba viendo

Muy a su sorpresa el callejón Knockturn era frio y sombrío desde afuera pero una vez que lo conocías realmente te dabas cuenta que solo era un simple barrera que alejaba a las personas y solo podían ver lo que ellos querían, Harry ahora estaba viendo a criaturas mágicas volando sin restricciones de parte del ministro vio a varios vampiros caminando, varios Veela y demás criaturas estaba seguro que los del callejón Diagon se llevarían una sorpresa si llegaban a conocer el lugar

Pero como siempre al momento de que puso un pie todos sintieron y se dieron cuenta de quién era en verdad a pesar de que quería ocultarlo sabía que las criaturas se darían cuenta al instante

-Pueden levantarse no hay problema-hablo calmadamente Harry viendo a todos los presentes que estaban haciéndole un reverencia

Uno de las criaturas con forma humana se acercó hasta donde él estaba-Usted es el Príncipe ¿no es cierto?-hablo una pequeña Hada viéndolo a lo cual este le regalo una sonrisa

Con eso vio como todos se comenzaban a levantar del piso-Si yo soy el Príncipe-contesto a la pequeña hada- Creo que están escondidos de todos e incluido el ministerio para que no les hagan daño-este se tensaron un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, por un momento se le paso algo por la cabeza antes de comunicarse con su madre Hécate, la cual estuvo pensativa antes de aceptar- No se preocupen dentro de poco las cosas cambiaran, ya no habrá necesidad de esconderse…

Solo con eso vio como todos cambiaban sus expresiones a unas más suaves y llenas de agradecimiento-¿Pero porque?...

-Porque el mundo mágico como partes de algunos del mundo sea dejado corromper por la maldad y los actos despreciables contra la magia como las criaturas mágicas e humano y eso es algo que ya estoy cansado de ver y no poder intervenir ya que no quería que conocieran mi existencia, hasta ahora desde ahora todo va a cambiar y en todo caso solo tendría que construir un mundo mágico separado de este para todos ustedes pero se me hace injusto que vivan a las sombras de otros porque piensan que son inferiores… ustedes tiene magia dada por mi madre Lady Magia, como los magos, solo que a diferencia de ellos ustedes no olvidaron con el paso del tiempo quienes les entrego la magia y no solo la nombran en vano cuando desean algo a cambio

Los ojos de las criaturas mágicas estaban llorosos viendo a su príncipe de manera agradecida-Gracias…

Harry negó ante eso-No deben darme las gracias es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes por tantos años de maltrato e incluso a mí que perdí la memoria y me confundieron con un mago se me ha tratado de la misma manera que a ustedes pero ahora estoy de regreso y créanme no dejare que les vuelva a pasar algo…

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par ante ese comentario unos estaban enojados de que los magos trataran de ese modo a su príncipe pero recordaron como él dijo que no había perdido la memoria aunque estaban seguros que era algo mas pero no querían meterse querían que su Príncipe se sintieran cómodo, sin embargo no vieron como la pequeña Hada puso una mirada triste antes de que Harry le diera una pequeña sonrisa e hiciera un gesto para que lo mantuviera en secreto

-Bueno dejen de pensar en eso-hablo Harry sacando de sus pensamientos a todos en el callejón, los cuales se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que su príncipe les leyó la mente -Como decia en caso de que con las pequeñas acciones que hice los magos no hagan algo para revertir esto no importa que saldré de mi anonimato y hare varios cambios personalmente-los ojos de todos se abrieron nuevamente antes de verlo fijamente y comprobar que no había duda en sus palabras- No tengan miedo pueden acercarse a mí no los discriminare como lo hacen la mayoría de los magos aquí en Inglaterra

Con eso todos comenzaron acercarse hasta donde él estaba y comenzaron a presentarles sus respetos o rendirle reverencia, todos claramente estaban felices de ver a su Príncipe, ellos sintieron el cambio en la magia hace quince años atrás y ahora lo vuelven a sentir con la llegada de su Príncipe de la verdadera persona que estaba a cargo del mundo mágico, su verdadero Príncipe y esperaban que en un futuro fuera su Rey

Cuando terminaron de rendirles sus respeto Harry, se tomó el tiempo de hablar con ellos como si fueran sus iguales, no los discrimino por su aspecto o cualquier otro defecto eso es algo que realmente puedo ver como las criaturas en eso estaban agradecidas, después de un par de horas Harry se fue del callejón no sin antes regalarles a todos una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

Con eso Harry regreso al campamento mestizo en específico a su cabaña, mientras que en otro lugar, en un castillo se encontraba la vieja cabra echando fuego por sus ojos destruyendo todo, lo que se encontraban en su oficina estaban tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta de las sonrisas en los cuadros de los directores anteriores los cuales solo esperaban que pronto lo quitaran del poder

-¡Ese maldito mocoso como se atreve hacerme eso ami Albus Dumbledore, El Líder de la Luz, la persona que busca el bien del mundo mágico!-con eso voló con su varita su escritorio

La varita mayor sabía que ya no le pertenecía desde que el mocoso reclamo su derecho como Lord Preverell, la varita mayor la cual gano destruyendo al antiguo portador de esta, ya no estaba en su poder por un simple mocoso solo esperaba que no se enterara de eso o sino estaría perdido todo el tiempo que dedique a crear el arma definitiva

 **Mundo Mitológico: Takama-ga-hara**

Este lugar que se encontraba por encima de las nubes, en una dimensión completamente diferente a la que se encontraba la tierra, en esa dimensión era el extenso cielo, un conjunto de varias islas frotantes cada una única en su tipo todas ellas tenían una especie de camino frotante pero todas ellas eran pequeñas a comparación de una isla en específico, en esta isla se encontraba un enorme castillo japonés con detalles finamente marcados en oro, rodeado de por una muralla la cual custodiaba y protegía no solo al castillo sino al hermoso jardín que se encontraba alrededor de este

Pero en una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba un joven con el pelo plateado con el cabello largo recostado en un futon, esta persona se veía rodeada de una especie de energía plateada cubriéndola por completo esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Tsukuyomi, El Dios Shinto de la Luna

Pero no estaba solo sino también una pelinegra con ojos azules se encontraba con en la habitación, la joven vestía un jūnihitoe de color rojo y amarillo con detalles dorados esta además traía una peineta de oro que se asemejaba a una Sol, esta era Amaterasu, La Diosa Shinto del Sol

Esta se encontraba viendo a su hermano recostado, con una mirada triste y melancólica. Desde la última vez que su hermano había querido conocer a la humanidad y renacer como un humano, hace más de diez años atrás este no volvió hacer el mismo una vez que su vida como humano termino ya que desde entonces ha estado durmiendo profundamente y nadien puede despertarlo lo único que lo está manteniendo es esa energía planteada que lo rodea

-Nii-san hace más de diez años que volviste a tu cuerpo y aun no logras despertar…. sabes Nii-san eh visto a mi sobrino… se ha convertido en un gran joven a pesar de que lo tuviste que dejar… logre encontrarlo, solo que no fue demasiado pronto para evitar lo que vivió… espero que regreses pronto… espero logres despertar Nii-san… estoy seguro que él estará muy contento en verte nuevamente-decia Amaterasu con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del Dios de la Luna y una lagrima escapaba por sus ojos

Con eso la Diosa se secó las lágrimas que no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos color amatista, con ello y una última caricia se levantó de su lugar antes de salir por la puerta corrediza dejando al Dios de la Luna descansado

La Diosa del Sol estaba recorriendo por los pasillos llenos de recuerdos de cuando aún su hermano se encontraba despierto y no en ese estado de aparente muerte, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal antes de fruncir el ceño aparentemente a la nada

-Ya veo, con que son las fracciones Bíblicas…

 **Mundo Mitológico: Antiguo Egipto**

Este a pesar de la creencia era el lugar donde habitaban los Dioses Egipcios, un lugar pedido en el tiempo y dimensiones, un lugar donde solo los Dioses Egipcios podrían entrar o acceder a él, este plano o dimensión era un lugar rodeado por una enorme extensión de desierto, con tres soles brillando en lo alto del cielo todas su edificaciones eran antiguas y majestosas del mismo modo que el rio que corría atreves de la ciudadela que se encontraba cerca de este

Aunque ahora no era como hace ya varios años desde que el Rey Horus desapareció de su propia habitación en el palacio real y su retorno nuevamente hace trece años atrás, pero en vez de volver a su estado normal él estaba profundamente dormido sin razón aparente lo cual hizo que la antigua reina Isis tomara el mando de Egipto nuevamente, hasta que su hijo el Rey estuviera mejor para volver a reinar como antes

En el palacio real tampoco era como antes el antiguo palacio lleno de alegría y felicidad ahora era sombrío y monótono para todos sus habitantes en este, la alegría del palacio, su Rey seguía en su profundo sueño y nadien en todo el reino había logrado ayudarlo a su regreso, sabían que para la antigua reina Isis tampoco era lo mismo ver a su hijo en ese estado y no poder ayudarlo

En una habitación de palacio se encontraba la figura de un hombre pelinegro con marcas de anillos en sus brazos pero sobre todo la figura tatuada de un par de alas grabada en su espalda, el cual estaba rodeado por una energía de color plateado con tonos dorados, este se encontraba recostado sobre su cama mientras era visitado por su madre Isis, la cual su única alegría y esperanza es que alguna vez su hijo despertara de ese sueño que lo mantenía prisionero

-Horus… debes despertar para poder encontrarte con mi nieto… si cariño, puede encontrar a tu hijo… debes despertar por él… debes ayudarlo a superar su pasado, el cual sufrió cuando tu tuviste que volver con nosotros… acoso, no quieres verlo convertido en un gran príncipe, en un gran joven… un gran guerrero a su corta edad… acaso no quieres volver con todos nosotros…

La Diosa no termino de hablar pues las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara, antes de que no soportara más tiempo estando sin su hijo y tuviera que salir, las personas que la vieron pasar por el pasillo solo se quitaban de su paso dándole una mirada triste a la habitación de donde vieron a su reina salir todos sabían de la condición del Rey y todos deseaban que este se pudiera recuperar más con el rumor que circulaba de un Príncipe, hijo de su Rey, ya que de ser verdad… ellos querían conocer a su Príncipe, cuidarlo, protegerlo y servirlo como lo habían hecho algunos de los sirvientes con su Rey

 **Mundo Humano**

Harry como los gemelos estaban caminando por el campamento esperando solos los días que pasaran para volver a Hogwarts ya que con ello vendría un cambia al mundo mágico británico del mismo modo como la caída de la cabra y la cara de serpiente del poder, claro que no tenía nada que ver que Vali llegara una semana antes de entrar al colegio

Los gemelos solo veian a su tío con una sonrisa pero en espacial Luna que cada vez que lo miraba daba una pequeña risa, eso así que los dos chicos se preguntaran que estaba tramando pero estaban seguros que esta no diría nada por más que trataran de hablar

Con ello los tres novatos estuvieron caminando por todo el campamento, los tres veian como algunos campistas ya se estaban preparando para marcharse de regreso a casa por un par de días mientras que el resto se quedaría y prepararían una cena de navidad solo los del campamento, claro que pidieron la ayuda de Harry y Luna para preparar la cena que la harían entre los hijos de Hermes y Atenea, los cuales apoyarían a Harry en lo que necesitaran

-Vamos Draco no debes ponerte así-hablo Percy viendo al rubio el cual estaba refunfuñando en una esquina

Luna se acercó hasta donde estaba Percy para que este dejara de insistir a su hermano-Déjalo ya se le pasara además él tiene la culpa por ser un peligro en la cocina- comento haciendo que el otro se levantara y lo volteara a ver de manera indignada- No pongas esa cara es cierto o te recuerdo como la otra vez que estabas cortando un par de zanahorias, el cuchillo voló por toda la cocina hasta aterrizar a un lado de donde estaba Tinki…

Los que lograron escuchar se quedaron callados y un poco tensos recordándolas pocas veces que trataron de ayudarlo a cocinar, Harry dio una pequeña risita-Ya entiendo, es por eso que le prohibieron entrar a la cocina de la mansión…

Luna asintio en forma de respuesta-Si y eso es poco la otra vez por poco termina quemando toda la cocina, Tinki estaba como loco apangando el fuego…

A cada palabra de Harry y Luna, Draco cada vez se deprimía más y más, al resto les pareció ver una pequeña nube sobre Draco, bastante sombría y deprimente, cuando vieron que Draco ya estaba mejor fue arrastrado por todo el campamento por Luna para que entrenaran juntos dejando solo a Harry este de repente fue abordado por Clarisse

-Tu como debía llamarte-pregunto está llamando la atención de todos

Este solo volteo a verla antes de sonreír-Puedes decirme Harry, no me gusta que las personas me llamen Príncipe o Alteza, más si somos compañeros de campamento

-Ahora que me pregunto dónde están durmiendo ustedes ya que las cabañas de los Tres Grandes las ocupan Percy quien tiene una relación con Nico y Jason quien tiene una relación con Leo así que no veo el lugar donde tú puedas dormir en paz y como ni tu ni el par de mocosos duermen con los hijos de Hermes y algunos otros hijos de dioses menores, entonces no se….

Harry solo rio ante el comentario de la chica aunque tenía razón en eso-Bien nosotros tenemos cabañas propias solo que están en una parte diferente del campamento donde solo nosotros podemos entrar… aunque ahora que recuerdo desde que llegue siempre quise hacer esto por pedido de tía Hestia-volteo a ver a la mesa donde estaban los hijos de Hermes-Me pueden llevar hasta donde está la cabaña de hermano Hermes-con un asentimiento los ocupantes de la mesa quienes eran los hijos del Dios se levantaron de esta

Con eso los hijos de Hermes los gemelos Stoll, lo guiaron hasta donde estaba la cabaña donde se encontraba completamente llena de cosas de chicos fácilmente conto quince chicos mas parte de los tres hijos de su hermano-Bien el principito que va hacer-pregunto uno de los gemelos, haciendo que Harry recordara a los gemelos Wesley sus mejores amigos aparte de los gemelos

-Bien ustedes par de diablillos quieren saber lo que hare no es cierto-estos asintieron ante eso-Eso está muy bien pero no les diré ahora vayan a jugar como buenos niños

-¡No somos niños!-ambos gritaron pero no solo fue el sino un chico de su misma edad que estaba saliendo dentro de la cabaña-Y porque quieres que nos vayamos se te olvida que somos los hijos del Dios de los ladrones, no nos engañas

-Vamos Cecil, el Principito no haría eso no lo necesita pero en fin para que quieres que nos vayamos-pregunto Travis haciendo que Connor asintiera

Harry los vio por un momento antes de ver si les daba la sorpresa ahora o mucho después –Bien si quieren saber me ayudaran están de acuerdo-estos asintieron, tomando eso como respuesta rodeo la cabaña deteniéndose atrás de esta, mientras veía como los tres chicos lo seguían –Recuerdan que les dije que era bendecido de todos los dioses y que soy nieto/hijo de Hécate pues al estar relacionada con esta yo también puedo hacer magia como los demás bendecidos por ella

Con eso vieron como la mano de Harry comenzó a emitir un poco de aura antes de que con uno de sus dedos comenzara a escribir en la pared de madera, cuando termino de escribir vieron como las marcas quedaron grabadas como si hubiera sido con algún metal caliente, sonriendo satisfecho Harry, quito su mano de la pared dejando de emitir esa aura antes de volver a caminar hacia el frente donde una vez enfrente de la puerta hizo lo mismo antes de abrirla solo que esta tenía la marca en la parte inferior de la puerta

-Bien chicos pueden pasar por cierto sus cuartos son los más grande tómenlo como una obra de caridad dado que son mis sobrinos-con dio el paso para que los tres chicos entraron

Al entrar vieron como la cabaña estaba completamente como nueva el espacio estaba considerablemente grande había un pasillo con varias puertas pero al final del pasillo había un puerta con el nombre de los gemelos escrito en el como un puerta con el nombre de Cecil, los tres castaños estaban sorprendidos por ver como la cabaña de su padre había cambiado y como había una pequeña sala para que ellos estuvieran en ella sin problemas

-Los cuartos pueden ampliarse más en caso de ser necesario pero tiene un límite así que no los sobre exijan y las bromas que tienen siguen debajo de sus literas-señalando a los gemelos-Están aguardas en el mismo lugar por cierto me gustaría en algún momento presentarles a algunos amigos en algún momento si es que se llegan a dar las cosas bien, por cierto no pueden robar nada los otros como ustedes así que compórtense-diciendo eso salió de la cabaña dejando solo a los tres chicos en ella

Una vez fuera Harry estaba caminando por el campamento sintió como alguien lo estaba llamando hacia el mar que estaba cerca de la cabaña de Percy, se preparó en caso de que fuera alguna trampa y salto al agua, más fue una sorpresa ver a un joven aparentemente de unos diecinueve o dieciocho años, con el pelo pelinegro ojos azul verdoso y piel blanca, con un cuerpo definido pero sin exagerar y solo que en vez de tener piernas eran dos colas de color verde, reconociendo a su hermano mayor por parte de su padre Poseidón

-Tú debes ser hermano Tritón-pregunto un poco tímido Harry

Este le envolvió en un abrazo antes de contestar-Si hermanito que bueno volver a verte, recuerdo cuando aún eras un simple pececito-eso confundió un poco a Harry pero lo dejo de lado por el momento, luego le preguntaría a sus padres-Bien dime papá todavía no te enseña a transformarte en un tritón-este negó con la cabeza haciendo que el otro se rascara la mejilla, antes de ver como tomaba una postura pensativa-Ok, lo entiendo dado que papá todavía no te enseña cómo transformarte en tritón vamos a salir del agua para poder hablar a gusto

-Pero tu estarás bien-pregunto señalando su parte inferior

Este solo dio una pequeña risita-Hermanito recuerda somos Dioses, ahora afuera, que puede hacerte daño si no estás acostumbrado-con eso se llevó del brazo a Harry hasta la superficie

Una vez en tierra Harry vio el agua antes de que viera como la figura de alguien salía revelando a su hermano mayor, con ropa puesta cubriendo todo su cuerpo y no como estaba en su forma anterior

-Bien pequeño Harry vamos a caminar mientras hablamos-con un asentimiento ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por alrededor del lago antes de salir de esa zona y comenzar a recorrer el campamento sin importarles la miradas que los campistas les daban a los dos chicos

Justo cuando estaban por decir algo importante vieron como Percy llego corriendo con una expresión molesta y confundida en su rostro-Tritón que bueno volver a verte-decia con un gruñido

-Lo mismo digo Perseo-de igual modo este gruño antes de olfatear el aire y poner una expresión molesta antes de dar una sonrisa burlona-Ya veo, tú olor cambio...

El nombrado solo se limitó a verlo de manera confundida, Harry quien estaba viendo la interacción de sus dos hermanos supuso que no estaban en los mejores términos, aunque con la pregunta comprendió lo que quería decir su hermano mayor haciendo que este soltara una pequeña risita

-No me digas que tú también estabas en eso-murmuro Harry viendo a Tritón, el cual solo asintio en respuesta

-Tal vez no me agrade pero mientras me haga ganarle a mis comandante marinos es soportable-este solo murmuro igual de manera baja solo Harry puedo escuchar lo que su hermano mayor decia dejando a fuera a Percy

-Como veo que ya se conocen nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde Percy-con eso Harry se llevó a su hermano mayor a su cabaña, el resto del día Harry se la paso con su hermano mayor todo estaba bien hasta que salió cierta conversación

-Entonces Harry quien te gusta más Perseo o yo, claro que lo estoy diciendo en el sentido que con quien te agrada estar más-se corrigió Tritón al ver a su hermano fruncir el ceño levemente

-Ninguno, ambos me agradan por igual y a pesar de estar con Percy en el campamento no lo veo muy seguido, después de todo yo la mayor parte del año me la paso en mi internado, solo lo he visto en verano y ahora en las vacaciones de invierno pero ahora se la pasa más con Nico, no es que me moleste pero todos mis hermanos me agradan por igual sean semidioses o sean Dioses pasa lo mismo con mis tías y autonombradas madres los quiero a todos por igual

Tritón asintio no muy convencido pensó que al fin podría tener y dar el cariño que su padre nunca le dio por ver a sus otros hijos olvidándose del, pero el destino el cruel él pensó que Harry lo quería más que a Percy pero no siempre ya era su padre o el resto de los Dioses menores que los comparaban con Percy, su cara de vio a ver reflejado sus sentimientos pues una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos convirtiéndose en diamante

-Bien entonces ustedes montón de chismosos dejen de estar espiando conversaciones privadas, yo no creí que mis padres y mis hermanos llegara a tal extremo-con eso que dijo dirigiendo su vista al cielo, movió levente su mano escondiendo su presencia de todos

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses estaban en shock no se esperaban que su pequeño hermanito/hijo les acaba de llamar montón de chismosos a todos ellos, lo que ahora se preguntaban era desde cuando sabía que lo vigilaban

-Les había dicho de esto antes pero ninguno de ustedes nos hizo caso-fueron los comentarios de Atenea y Apolo, los que rompieron el silencio de la Sala de Tronos

-Bueno yo no pensaba que Harry supiera que lo estábamos espiando-hablo Hades

-Ahora me pregunto qué hará Tritón con Harry según tengo entendido le molestan todos los hijos de Poseidón que no hayan tenido con su madre-hablo Zeus haciendo que Artemisa, Apolo, Atenea y Hestia negaran con la cabeza

-Me pregunto lo mismo hermano que crees que pueda ser-pregunto Poseidón, antes de ver como Anfitrite lo fulminaba con la mirada

Anfitrite no odiaba a Percy por ser hijo de una de las varias conquistas de su esposo de hecho no lo odiaba solo no le gustaba, a ella le molestaba los hijos de su esposo porque este les dedicaba más tiempo que a Tritón, desde pequeño el solo se crio con ella ya que su esposo se dedicaba a cuidar a sus hijos mortales, dejando a Tritón de lado, es por eso que ni a ella ni a Tritón les gustaba Percy porque su padre siempre comparaba a Percy con Tritón sin darse cuenta que en el proceso lo terminaba hiriendo

Sabía que Tritón al principio estuvo un poco molesto al saber que su padre tendría otro hijo pero cuando lo conoció era diferente vio en los ojos de su hijo como comenzaban a tomar ese brillo que hace mucho tiempo perdieron, solo esperaba que Harry pudiera ayudar a Tritón, después de todo ambos deseaban una cosas que no tenían era el cariño de una familia

-En serio eres un completo imbécil-fue lo que dijo Anfitrite antes de irse del Olimpo, mientras apretaba los puños en señal de frustración tratando de aguantarse las ganar de matar a su esposo

Los demás solo vieron a la Diosa irse aunque solo Apolo, Artemisa, Atenea y Hestia comprendieron el porqué de las acciones de la Diosa

-No te atrevas a preguntar por qué Tío, tú sabes en verdad, porque pero no lo sabes reconocer o simplemente no piensas en ello-con eso que dijo Atenea esta se fue después de todo ella era la mayor hija de Zeus y siempre vio las acciones de Tritón, su primo para tratar de que su padre le hiciera caso pero aun así parecía que fuera inútil

-Nosotros te lo diríamos porque a nosotros nos pasó algo similar pero tú debes descubrirlo tío-con ello Apolo y Artemisa se fueron

-¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando?-pregunto claramente confundido Poseidón al resto de los Dioses

-Zeus ya desde haber recordado con lo que dijeron Apolo y Artemisa-este asintio con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Hestia-Bien no puedes decirle a Poseidón él debe pensar en ello después de todo él también es padre-con ello la Diosa de la Familia y el Hogar se fue

Poseidón vio a su hermano pequeño preguntándose si le diría lo que estaba pasando pero este negó, Hades después de un momento recordó lo mismo la situación entres su hijos entendiendo así lo que decia su hermana

-Hermano solo piensa atentamente y espero que Harry te llegue a perdonar porque no está enojado con nosotros-señalando a Zeus y a el mismo-Sino contigo Poseidón solo te digo debiste de haberle dedicado más tiempo… solo espero que no solo Harry sino él te llegue a perdonar….

Todo estaba bien hasta que vieron como Hestia nuevamente apareció antes de jalarle la oreja a Hades y llevarse de ese modo por las puertas del Olimpo murmurando "Tu pequeño niño, no pudiste mantenerte callado… él debe darse cuenta por sí mismo", aunque era gracioso ya que la Diosa tenía una apariencia infantil mientras jalaba de la oreja a Hades por los pasillos del Olimpo

 **Mundo Humano**

Harry estaba abrazando a su hermano mayor no había querido decir aun el motivo por el cual dio esa lagrima-Recuerda Tritón a mí no me importa las apariencias puedes ser tú mismo, ser la verdadera persona que tratas de ocultar bajo esa apariencia fría y un poco arrogante

Tritón vio a su hermanito con un poco de simpatía quería decírselo quería dejar se sentir ese dolor en su pecho pero no quería que su hermanito pensara que era debil, no él era el mayor él debía protegerlo y cuidarlo no al revés

-Algunas veces los hermanos mayores necesitan la ayuda de los hermanos menores… no importa que no pensare que eres debil, de hecho te vería como alguien más fuerte-dio una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su hermano que abrió la boca preguntándose como sabía lo que estaba pensado

-Pero ¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo?…-Tritón no aguanto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas pero estas como la lagrima que se le escapo eran de diamante

Harry no soporto ver a su hermano mayor llorando solo lo apretó más como si con eso tratara de ayudarlo, Harry no quería ver a su hermano sufrir como lo hizo el, solo se preguntaba qué era lo que lastimaba tanto a su hermano

Harry seguía abrazando fuertemente a su hermano mientras trataba de hacer que las lágrimas de su hermano se detuvieran-No tienes que verme solo quiero que me escuches…

Con eso por primera vez por voluntad propia Harry comenzó a contarle todo, todo su pasado incluyendo lo que vivió antes de que Ophis llegara a su vida, los secretos que siempre había estado guardando con tal de protegerse así mismo porque sabía que no estaba preparado para decirlo a todos, incluyendo las veces que trato de quitarse la vida con tal de tratar de quitarse el dolor que sentía en su pecho

Poco a poco del mismo modo Tritón fue contando su pasado y lo que siempre había deseado todas las veces que el trato de hacer lo mismo que Harry solo que las marcas las cubrían sus brazaletes de oro que llevaba, al final de ambos relatos eran los dos hermanos que estaban llorando entre los brazos del otro

Harry consolando a Tritón mientras que este consolaba a Harry, al final ambos sabían que estaban más unidos que cualquiera de su hermanos por su pasado y su deseo a pesar de que tuvieron diferente vidas ellos siempre habían anhelado el mismo deseo sentirse queridos por otros, ellos quieran una familia que los quisiera por lo que eran que les dijera que los querían. Al final de todos ambos hermanos terminaron dormidos en los brazos del otro en el sofá rastros de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos

A al día siguiente ambos hermanos estaban ya mejor desayunado aunque a pesar de lo que pasaron la noche anterior sintieron como si por fin pudieran estar libres, claro que Harry les envió un mensaje a los gemelos cuando despertó para que se vieran más tarde, con eso la mañana se la paso con su hermano

-Bien entonces que vas hacer-pregunto Tritón viendo a su hermanito

-Pues seguiré con mis planes de derrotar a la cara de serpiente y quitar del poder a la cabra… pero dejando eso de lado que harás tu hermano…

Tritón entendió que Harry quería que arreglara las cosas con Percy después de todo él no tenía la culpa de lo que le paso, eso fue por su padre, no debía desquitarse con alguien que ni si quiera sabia porque lo odiaba

-No tienes que decirlo ni pedirle perdón solo trata de cambiar como te llevas con el-hablo Harry comprendiendo lo que su hermano mayor trataba de ocultar después

Tritón seguí sin comprender como era que su hermanito podía leerle la mente-Tratare pero no prometo nada-decia desviando la mirada por la mirada que Harry le estaba dando

El pelinegro menor solo asintio ante la respuesta de su hermano-Bien creo que es hora de que te retires recuerda después de todo el deber de un rey es cuidar y proteger a su pueblo-menciono ligeramente

El mayor entendió lo que el menor trataba de decir hacia que solo puso su mano sobre su cabeza antes de revolverle el pelo antes de inclinarse para decirle algo y que el otro asintiera antes de darle un abrazo, con eso ambos chicos salieron de la cabaña rumbo al lago cerca de la cabaña de Percy, ya que este conectaba con el mar en su camino encontraron a Percy pero vio como Tritón se despidió de un modo diferente a como había saludado cuando llego, con eso los tres hermanos siguieron su camino hasta el lago antes de ver como el mayor entraba en el agua y se perdía en las profundidades de este

Percy cuando vio cómo su hermano mayor se fue se voltio a ver a su hermano pequeño-Tu hiciste algo no es verdad Harry-no era un pregunta era una afirmación que dijo Percy viendo a Harry

Este solo le dio una sonrisa sin contestarle antes de dejarlo solo, Percy entendió que su hermanito no diría nada cualquier cosa que estuvieran hablando Tritón y Harry, este no le contaría nada

Con eso los días comenzaron a irse volando pasando así no solo la reunión sino llegando al inicio de clases de los gemelos donde Harry por fin dejaría ver su rostro en Hogwarts sin hechizos sin ocultarse hoy era el nuevo inicio de su vida, con esos pensamientos pasaron por las plataformas 9 y 10 para llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾ donde vieron el tren de color rojo que los llevaría de regreso al colegio

-Bien espero que tengan cuidado y no hagan cosas peligrosas-hablo Lucius dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry quien asintio levente y murmuro que "él no tenía la culpa que los problemas siempre lo buscaran", algo que causo la risa en los cuatro rubios presente

Incluso Apolo solo le dio una leve mirada de preocupación antes de que su hermanito hiciera lo mismo asintiendo antes de entrar al tren

-No debes preocuparte ya está mejor que antes, solo es una lástima que Vali no pudiera estar con Harry más tiempo-menciono Lucius dándole una mirada de cariño a su esposo

-Vamos después de todo él también tiene que hacer su parte, tal como Harry él quiere cambiar un poco el mundo a su manera

Con eso vieron como el tren partía antes de que ellos se fueran del lugar sin que las personas los llegaran a notar, mientras tanto en el tren, los tres chicos estaban buscando un compartimiento cuando llegaron al final del tren vieron que todavía sobraban compartimientos vacíos por lo cual se quedaron en uno de ellos

Los chicos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras que los dos rubios iban escuchando música, Harry iba leyendo un grimorio que le había sido dado por su madre Hécate, como todo estaba tranquilo los tres se le pasaron en silencio mientras veía como el tren iba dejando atrás la estación y comenzaba así su recorrido al colegio mientras seguían pasando los minutos de ese modo las horas, dos personas buscaban como locos en cada vagón del tren esperando encontrar a su objetivo

-Ron apúrate debemos encontrar a ese cuatro ojos antes de que alguien lo encuentre primero-hablo Hermione viendo al pelirrojo que solo frunció el ceño antes de asentir

-Sigo sin entender como ese cuatro ojos de Potter supo de su herencia-hablo molesto viéndola-Ese dinero es nuestro no del y ahora por ese maldito error ya sabe de su herencia de nuestro dinero

Siguieron hablando sin saber que los gemelos los estaban escuchando pero no solo ellos sino también el grupo que había formado Harry durante su estancia en el castillo, todos ellos vieron a los gemelos los cuales estaban rojos pero era de furia y enojo contra la persona que hacia hacerse llamar su hermano

Después de ese incidente vieron como comenzaba a caer la noche lo que indicaba que ya era hora de cambiarse a sus uniformes lo cual no fue difícil para los chicos solo chasqueando los dedos cambiaron a estos aunque ahora eran un poco diferente ya que a pesar de ser el mismo modelo tenía un cierto encanto que haría pasar esos uniformes pasados de moda por el último grito de la moda

Con ellos salieron del tren para darle para dirigirse a los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo vio como los de primero seguían un poco nerviosos del volver al castillo, más en carruajes que se movían por si solos sin darse cuenta que eran criaturas invisibles que solo podían ser vistas por alguien que vio la muerte de cercas


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 15: EL Heredero de Hogwarts**

Cuando llegaron al castillo vieron como el director les daba nuevamente a todos los estudiantes que tuvieron que retirarse para vacaciones-Bueno queridos alumnos nuevamente les doy la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de ustedes esperando que este año sigan esforzándose por llegar alto… bien dicho esto tendremos nuevos cambios como podrán ver el guarda bosques Hagrid ha vuelto a sus funciones por lo que los puestos de profesores vuelven que quedar del mismo modo en el que estaban

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera terminar de decir algo vieron como el salón comenzaba a cambiar, este se hizo más grande con detalles completamente distintos tallados finamente, pero no solo eso sino que las cuatro mesas se dividieron en cuatro partes encima de cada mesa se veía como estandartes iban apareciendo con el animal representativo de cada casa pero no era todo sino que el animal podría moverse y tener voluntad, cada mesa comenzó a tener diseños y colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

La mesa de los profesores fue lanzada en dirección al frente, haciendo que detrás de estos aparecieran, unas escaleras que conducían a una mesa con detalles más marcados con los cuatro colores de la casa como con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en el mantel que se extendía por la mesa la cual vieron que tenía detalles de metales preciosos pero no solo fue eso sino que los vitrales comenzaron a cambiar haciendo que aparecieran los cuatro fundadores en cada uno de los vitrales con sus animales y encima de estos estaban los cuatro en un solo vitral sosteniendo el escudo de Hogwarts

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el asiento o el trono de oro incrustado con cuatro joyas de los colores de las casas en círculo claramente mejor y mucho más detallado que el del director, con ello vieron como por el pasillo con la alfombra roja comenzaba a brillar en armonía con la paredes y los vitrales el cielo cambio completamente haciendo que se viera una luna con un sol detrás de este

Con eso vieron como un chico alto con piel blanco como los alabastros, labios rojos, un cuerpo marcados pero sin exagerar, con el pelo pelinegro llegando hasta su cuello y unos increíbles ojos verdes caminaba por medio del Gran Salón, ese chico iba vestido de un traje negro con detalles dorados y plateados aunque fueran colores comunes el chico se veía especialmente atractivo y sexy para todas las chicas e inclusive algunos chicos, pero les sorprendió como este camino ignorando las miradas de todos e inclusive las que les dieron los profesores antes de seguir su camino hasta el trono de oro en el cual se sentó

-Joven ¿Me puede decir quién es usted? y ¿Porque entro de ese modo?-pregunto con un leve de irritación en su voz el viejo director

-Claro Señor Dumbledore, yo soy Henry James Potter- Black- Gryffindor- Slytherin- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Believ- Preverell, Lord de las Nobles y Ancestrales que mencione antes como el Heredero y legítimo dueño del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… aunque ustedes me conocen como Harry Potter, El Niño-Que-Vivió, … dicho eso, es un placer volver a estar con todos ustedes

Solo con decir eso todo el gran salón estallo en murmullos, el Director vio a Harry y no pudo más que aguantarse su disgusto de verlo completamente diferente además la confianza que irradiaba y sobre todo sus ojos eran diferentes, con eso fue más que suficiente para saber que el chico se había salido de sus manos, pero ahora tenía que recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste -Harry mi querido muchacho

Harry vio al director como al resto con una mirada completamente seria y fría lo cual hizo que todos se quedaran callados viendo a Harry de manera sorprendida ya que nunca pensaron que fueran tratados de ese modo

-Le pido Director Dumbledore que me trate con respeto tenga en cuenta que yo al ser el heredero de los fundadores y miembros de las antiguas Diez Familias Originales estoy por encima de usted, así que le pido que no me trate con tanta confianza y una caso más si vuelve a tratar de entrar en mi mente comunicare esto al Winzengamot y pediré que lo destituyan de su cargo… aunque de si quisiera solo con una palabra mía su cargo seria quitado sin mayor problema, después de todo la persona que tiene más poder político en Inglaterra mágica como muggle soy yo…

Todo volvió a hacer murmullos viendo fijamente al Director del mismo modo que los profesores viéndolos sorprendidos de que hubiera tratado de entrar en la mente de un menor de edad, aún más los que les dejo en estado de shock ver como Harry le respondía al profesor y lo ponía en su lugar sin mayor problema…

Mientras tanto Umbridge no dejaba de ver a Harry, ya que a ella le habían descrito una persona totalmente diferente a la persona que tenían delante de ella, ese chico era diferentes lo presentía era como si ella no tuviera derecho de estar enfrente del ya que con su sola presencia la abrumaba, lo que si pensó era no estar en el lado malo de este, ya que podría ser peligroso

-Bien dicho esto le pido Director que tenga todos los documentos que le solicite preparados del mismo modo que los profesores estarán a prueba por lo cual solicito toda su documentación prepara para el día de mañana como ya les había hecho llegar el mensaje atreves del señor director

Todos abrieron los ojos ante eso más aun los profesores del colegio los cuales no dejaban de ver al chico asombrados no esperaron que todo esto pasara, ni menos que fuera el propio chico que estaba dejando a todos en esa situación

Con eso vieron como un elfo domestico completamente vestido diferente a los que ellos normalmente estaban acostumbrados a ver , apareció delante Harry antes de dar una reverencia y que este asintiera con la cabeza para que el otro hablara-Joven Amo, nosotros los elfos domésticos le preparamos esta cena en señal de bienvenida a Hogwarts-con eso la comida apareció en la mesa-Disculpe, un momento-menciono el elfo inclinando haciendo que Harry diera su aprobación antes de ver como el elfo se dio una vuelta e enfrentar a todos los magos

Este solo chasqueo los dedos y los demás elfos domésticos aparecieron vestidos como el que estaba delante de Harry del mismo modo que una que otra elfina, todos ellos colocaban la comida delante de los estudiantes mientras los más pequeños los miraban curiosos y los otros confundidos

Con eso el elfo regreso su atención a Harry, el nombrado solo se limitó a observar y ver como los elfos hacían su trabajo aunque no le gustara por lo menos estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos en la forma en la que lo trataba, pero se seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo más cuando vio como el elfo comenzaba a servirle la cena

Todos los maestros y estudiantes vieron como el pelinegro, tomaba algo de la mesa y vieron como la acomodaba glacialmente sobre sus piernas, antes con ello vieron también como otro elfo se acerba hasta donde estaba, este elfo traía consigo un pequeño recipiente, les sorprendió ver como el chico metía una mano en este y repitiendo lo mismo posteriormente con la otra antes de cercarse el líquido con la servilleta, con eso el elfo domestico se fue antes de volver a mirarlos pero era diferente el chico tomo algo de sus lados viendo que eran cubiertos diferente a los que estaban usando y comenzar su cena

Cabe decir que los estudiantes veian fascinados al chico incluso algunos sangre pura ya que ellos reconocieron inmediatamente los modales en la mesa que todo sangre pura debería seguir pero estaban un poco nerviosos ya que vieron que incluso ellos no podían seguir el ritmo del chico era diferente, otra persona como si fuera un príncipe

A pesar de todas las veces que lo vieron en su grupo de estudios no pudieron verlo como era ahora en varios aspectos que los sorprendían, claro que solo de esto sabían los miembros del grupo o Club de Estudios Independiente CEP, ahora entendían un poco del porque hicieron eso cuando se presentó delante de ellos, ya que Harry ahora tenía un aura de respeto que no permitía replica, lo cual era diferente antes del inicio del cuarto año, sabía que ocultaba algo pero no se esperón que fuera esto aunque seguían preguntándose si Harry seguía ocultando otra cosa

Con eso la cena paso en relativa calma sin contar las constantes miradas que le daban los profesores o alumnos a Harry, las cuales ignoraba mientras este seguía con su cena, cuando vieron que el chico terminaba y repetía el mismo procedimiento para lavarse las manos antes de que el elfo domestico que permaneció a su lado en todo momento desapareciera el resto de las cosas que había traído del mismo modo en que hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer el mismo también dejando solo a Harry

Harry solo se quedó viendo como los estudiantes e incluso los profesores en vez de mirar al director lo miraban a él, por lo que entendió que él debía finalizar la bienvenida, con ello se levantó de su asiento-Con esto damos por concluido su cena de bienvenida pueden regresar a sus dormitorios, cabe decir que no solo el Gran Salón cambio, espero que disfruten un poco el pequeño regalo que hice…

Todos vieron como el chico se alejaba un poco de su silla para bajar los escalones antes de caminar hacia la puerta del Gran Salón después de eso todo quedo en completo silencio, cuando al fin salió todos estallaron en preguntas y exclamaciones entre ellos, del mismo modo que los profesores quienes seguían sin entender el comportamiento del chico

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-fue lo único que pudo decir McGonagall mientras seguía mirando la puerta

-¿Albus es verdad lo que el chico Potter menciono?-hablo con claro malestar Snape al solo nombrar el apellido de Harry

Dumbledore estaba que hervía de la furia por dentro pero trataba de contenerse ese maldito chico lo había humillado delante de todos los estudiantes y profesores del colegio como de todo el personal y no solo eso sino que los elfos domésticos ya no le estaban haciendo caso, dando una sonrisa forzada, este asintio tragándose su orgullo-Me temo que es verdad, en la última reunión que tuve con el Winzengamot se me informo que el joven Potter era dueño del castillo como que era el lord de las casas que menciono pero solo se eso, no se mas de ello

-Entiendo pero no me queda claro que si supiste de ello en todo momento porque no lo comunicaste con todo el profesorado-hablo claramente molestas la profesora McGonagall haciendo que los demás profesores asintieran-En fin me retiro no se cuales documentos quiera el joven Potter, pero en caso de ser necesario debo preparar todo mi expediente desde que comencé a trabajar aquí como mi certificado y maestría en transfiguraciones-con ello la profesora se levantó y se comenzó a ir del mismo modo que algunos estudiantes, los profesores siguieron a la subdirectora ya que ellos no querían quedarse sin trabajo

A la mañana siguiente en el salón de reuniones estaban todos los profesores esperando a Harry quien aún no llegaba, eso molesto a cierto profesor que estaba bastante enojado porque el chico los hizo venir y este aún no estaba presente, el profesor estaba a punto de explotar cuando vieron como por la puerta entraba Harry pero no venía solo sino estaba acompañado por un duende de Gringotts, ahora entendían el porqué de aun no se había presentado

-Buenos Días, señores disculpen la tardanza, pero tuvimos un contratiempo-hablo respetuosamente viendo a los profesores que asintieron con la cabeza

-Y que asuntos podría tener usted señor Potter-no falto el comentario agrio del profesor Snape

Harry solo se acercó a la mesa para ver como dos sillas aparecían una para él y la otra para el duende que lo acompañaba, pero estaba claro, eran mejores que la silla del Director y de los profesores

-Pues al contrario de usted Profesor Snape, yo si tengo ciertos asuntos que atender referente a todas las empresas, acciones y demás cosas que poseo tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico, por lo cual no tengo casi tiempo de dedicarle a personas que no vale la pena hacerlo… pero justamente ahora tengo un espacio para dedicarle algo de mi tiempo a usted profesor como al resto de los presentes

Estaba claro el chico no era el mismo que era antes ese fue el primer pensamiento que recorrió por la cabeza de todos los presentes, ya lo había visto cuando llego pero pensaron que era porque tenía que actuar como lo que era un Lord más nunca se esperaron que esa actitud y carácter fuera de ese modo, ahora la pregunta que pasaba solo por algunos de los profesores y era que había hecho cambiar al chico

-Bien continuemos con lo planeado con la agenda del día de hoy-hablo Harry viendo a todos los profesores y el director delante del-Como les mencione el día de ayer necesito que todos los maestros nos entreguen su documentación que ha vale que están más que capacitados para impartir esta clases en su rama en la cual están especializados, para ello les haremos una seria de pruebas a ustedes profesores con el fin de ver como imparten clases… director si es tan amable de entregarle los documentos que le solicite al duende que está presente, el a partir de ahora llevara todo el gestiona miento de los documentos relacionados con las finanzas de Hogwarts… antes que siga ¿Alguna duda?-pregunto viendo como la profesora Sprout levantaba la mano

-Disculpe Lord Potter o en que consistirían las pruebas a las que seremos sometidos-ante ello los demás asintieron viendo a la jefa de casa de los Hufflepuff que levanto la mano

-Buen la pruebas consistirán en una prueba teórica, una prueba práctica, una prueba actitudinal de trabajo, esta consiste en ver cómo se desarrollan dentro del entorno de clases, pero antes de estas pruebas serán sometidos a unas pruebas psicológicas para verificar que estén capacitados para desempeñar ese puesto, claro que esta pruebas serán hechas por los duendes de Gringotts y un medimago de San Mungo y un medimago exterior traído a Hogwarts especialmente para realizar estas pruebas, ellos tres darán la aprobación antes de realizar las demás pruebas

Eso era algo que ninguno de los profesores presentes tenía contemplado o sabia de ellos hasta el momento en el que el chico lo menciono, aunque ahora que razonaban un poco el chico estaba planteando puntos importantes que les serviría en un futuro a los jóvenes magos

-Además de ellos también volveremos a implementar algunas clases que con el tiempo sean olvidado que existían entre ellas están;

-Clases de latín y lenguas muertas, Idiomas Actuales, Política y Economía, Tradiciones y Costumbres del mundo Mágico, Cultura Mágica y Muggle, Estudios Generales Muggles y Mágicos, Ritos antiguos, Magia de sangre, Clases de Etiqueta, Clases de Baile, Clases de Música y Clases de Deportes, Tipos de Magias Antiguas y Actuales, Como una clase que se dedicara a los Antiguos Símbolos de Culto del Mundo Mágico y Mundo Muggle

Todos no entendían lo último pero lo dejaron pasar pensado que sería una forma de clases dedicada a Lady Magia, Harry rio internamente ante los pensamientos de los profesores pero prosiguió

-Además de ellos dividiremos las clases de Criaturas Mágicas en dos ramas los criaturas mágicas que pueden relacionarse con las personas y las criaturas mágicas salvajes esta última estará a cargo del guardabosques Hagrid, quien por ciertos su cabaña sera remodelada por los varios años que lleva ayudando a Hogwarts, del mismo modo que se le permitirá usar una varita y estudiar fuera del horario escolar, estas clases serán impartidas por los duendes de Gringotts quienes aceptaron darle clases

Los profesores e incluso Hagrid que había sido llamado abrieron los ojos de par en par ante lo último que dijo el chico, el semi gigante estaba tratando de contener inútilmente sus lágrimas mientras veía al chico con agradecimiento

-Antes que digan algo, los duendes le realizaron una exhaustiva investigación y encontraron varias violaciones al momento mandarlo Azkaban y romper su varita como negarle terminar sus estudios… también permitiremos que alumnos con sangre de criatura entren al colegio para sus estudios en cuanto a los hijos de muggles y los magos de edad abandonados o que se encuentren en orfanatorios estos últimos serán pasados a un orfanatorio mágico que eh construido donde se podrán desarrollar libremente sin necesidad de esconder su mágica por miedo al rechazo, tanto a ellos como a los hijos de muggles se les dará una previa introducción al mundo mágico que durara dos años…

El duende vio que su príncipe le estaba dando la palabra así que era su turno

-Nosotros en Gringotts hemos accedido a que los hijos de muggles y las personas que estén en orfanatorios mágicos y no sepan nada sobre su familia puedan hacer una prueba de linaje sin necesidad de algún costo, se preguntaran porque a los hijos de muggles también y es que después de una serie de pruebas e investigaciones, llegamos a la conclusión que los hijos de muggles son en realidad una extensa generación de squibs que abandonaron el mundo mágico al no poder hacer magia y pero que esta se presentó nuevamente hasta después de varias generaciones

El pelinegro vio que con esos todos los profesores se quedaron con la boca abierta excepto la cabra que ya estaba enterado de esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, vio discretamente al duende para que prosiguiera a lo cual esta asintio

-Del mismo modo que los asesoraremos en caso de que su familia o antepasado tenga cuentas en nuestro banco o en caso de que quieran abrir una cuenta pero para ellos también haremos pruebas en ellos para verificar que no estén bajo encantos de control para hacerse con su dinero, estos exámenes los haremos regularmente con el fin de que los alumnos puedan desempeñarse libremente

Ahora si todos estaban con la quijada hasta el piso por que nunca se esperón que los duendes renunciaran libremente a dinero con tal de ayudar a los magos más jóvenes, internamente el viejo estaba maldiciendo no solo a Harry sino también al duende ya que si hacían eso el perdería el control sobre varias fortunas a las cuales tenía acceso por ser el guardián mágico de ellos al no tener ningún pariente con sangre mágica o estar abandonados

-Por cierto los guardianes mágicos de estas personas serán los duendes o magos quienes harán un juramente mágico para que estos no les puedan robar nada a los niños mágicos desamparados-menciono con una sonrisa al ver el shock en la cara de la cabra-Con eso los profesores que estarán a cargo de esas asignaturas que mencione vendrán dentro de unos días y estarán directamente bajo mi mando-Eso sería todo ¿Alguna duda?-los profesores presentes levantaron la mano con excepción de Snape y el director, Harry dio la palabra a la profesora McGonagall

-Bueno mi duda seria ¿Que pasara con las personas que no aprueben?-pregunto ellos viendo discretamente a la profesora de adivinación

-En cuanto a esas personas se les asignaran nuevos puestos dentro de las tierras de Hogwarts como ejemplo digamos que usted no cumple con los criterios pues usted se les retiraría el cargo de profesora y tendría que volver hacer su certificación mientras se desempeña en otras tareas que en su momento yo les comunicare pero solo sera para las personas que no hayan pasado las pruebas o digamos el profesor Snape no cumple con los criterios para seguir como profesor de pociones pero si los cumple para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues sera sometido a una prueba y si pasa quedara como un profesor adjunto para impartir esa materia solo en caso de ser necesario de lo contrario tendrá que hacer o desempeñar otra papel

Aunque fue solo por un momento todos los maestros e incluso Harry como el director estaban en shock ya que solo por un momento e instante vieron al profesor de pociones sonreír de manera natural sin esforzarse

-Dejando esto de lado creo que algunos ya saben de los últimos acometimientos que hicieron varias empresas en el mundo mágico y estos es las introducción de productos o aparatos muggles al mundo mágico con éxito, esto sera un tema estudiado a fondo y si todo va las expectativas previstas dentro del años que viene esto también se introducirá como un clases por cierto con lo referente al profesor de Historia de la Magia, tendremos que cambiarlo estaba buscándolo el día de ayer como en la mañana y no encontré rastros del solo que un cuadro me dijo que este desapareció diciendo que por fin se reuniría con sus amigos… bien eso es todos nosotros nos retiramos cualquier tipo de información que nos sea requerida nosotros le avisaremos profesor recuerden que las pruebas serán en un par de horas hoy solo iniciaremos con las pruebas, con los medimagos que vendrán les avisaremos cuando lleguen espero que estén preparados y relajados

Con eso que menciono Harry, este salió del salón de reuniones dejando a todos los profesores con cierto temor de que podían ser despedidos de su cargo, todo estaba bien hasta que vieron como este se voltea para enfrentarlos nuevamente-Por cierto el Director también sera sometidos a estas pruebas y en caso de que pase seguirá con su puesto de lo contrario el estará despedido sin posibilidades de que vuelva a enseñar nuevamente en Hogwarts o en cualquier otra escuela mágica, ya que al ser una figura importante este debería estar por encima de los demás en sus resultados, sin más nos vemos dentro de un par de días espero que paseen ya que no me gustaría hacer algún cambio o en todo caso despedirlos

En otra parte del castillo ciertos pelirrojos y una castaña estaban que echaban rojos de furia ya que por más que trataron de buscar al pelinegro, no lo encontraban en ningún lado, estaban tan molestos que no se dieron cuenta de que varias personas los estaban viendo y observando en especial cierto pelinegro que estaban buscando

Sin más Harry siguió su camino junto con el duende que lo había acompañado ambos se retiraron a un estudio que había preparado el mismo castillo, Harry vio como el castillo se adaptó bien al cambio de magia ahora el problema era que alguien tenía que romper las protecciones que tenía el viejo sobre el castillo para que cuando estas se rompieran el pudiera repararlas y que el castillo fuera completamente protegido por el

Mientras estaban en el estudio vieron cuantos fondos la cabra había retirado y ninguno de ellos fue invertido en el colegio a pesar de que la cabra trato de encubrirlo bien, pasó desapercibido un pequeño detalle, solo esperaban el momento y con eso sería el final de la cabra, entre el duende y Harry seguían hablando de varias cosas referentes a todos los planes que tenía cuando entro Luna junto con Draco al estudio

Harry solo se limitó a verlos de forma seria antes de cambiar a una mirada confusa viendo a su sobrina-Sentimos interrumpir pero es necesario que debas saber esto… bien la vieja cabra tiene a Gellert Grindelwald en una prisión Nurmenbarg, todo ello se debe a que corrompió a los mismo magos de la prisión del mismo modo que cara de serpiente piensa atacar Hogwarts en un mes…

Harry sonrió ante lo dicho por Luna poniendo una sonrisa que hizo tensar a todos los presentes incluyendo a sus sobrinos-Gernok, tu dentro de un par de días nos vas acompañar hacer una visita… por cierto da aviso al Rey de Gringotts para que investigue todo lo relacionado con Gellert Grindelwald tengo la certeza que hay muchas cosas que desconocemos… Luna dime el viejo va seguido a vigilar a Grindelwald

Esta cerro por un momentos sus ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente y mirarlo-No parece que el viejo cada dos meses, el día que la serpiente tiene planeado atacar Hogwarts es el día en el que la cabra ira nuevamente

-Draco investiga la forma de hacer que los guardias estén de nuestro lado, quiero todos los datos desde que Grindelwald entro en esa prisión

Con esos los tres en cuestión asintieron viendo al pelinegro, este solo suspiro antes de que todos volvieran hacer sus tareas asignadas del mismo modo que el mismo volvió a sus asuntos, minutos más tarde en el Gran Salón estaban los profesores junto con los alumnos reunidos todos estaban viendo que solo la única persona que faltaba era nuevamente Harry

-Considerando los eventos ocurridos el día de ayer, hemos tomado la decisión de que las clases se va aplazar una semana, del mismo modo que le informamos que se hará un cambio en el personal docente en caso de ser necesario

Todos asentían y comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos por lo dicho por Dumbledore pero seguían extrañados y confundidos al ver a todos los profesores reunidos en la mesa solo que en vez de comida tenían unos cuantos libros

Claramente todos estaban confundidos pero los que estaban molesto solo eran dos personas estas eran Hermione y Ron quienes no se podrían creer todavía lo que había pasado pero en especial la castaña que ahora no podría mostrar que tanto había mejorado en las vacaciones de invierno pero ahora por el pelinegro esta no podría demostrarlo

Todos vieron como la castaña de Gryffindor levantaba la mano en señal de que quería preguntar algo, algunos maestros la vieron y no pudieron evitar sentirse cansados ya que ella podría ser peor que los Ravenclaw-Si señorita Granger

-Si señor Director, quería preguntar porque van a suspender las clases solo por los eventos recientes, ellos deberían estar aparte de los asuntos escolares más aun cuando se supone que los estudios son mágicos son de suma importancia para los jóvenes magos que incluso el mismo ministerio piensa eso

-Es por ese mismo motivo que se suspenderán clases, todos los profesores e incluyendo el mismo Director serán sometidos a varias pruebas con el fin de saber si están realmente capacitados para enseñar magia a jóvenes magos del igual modo hago de su conocimiento que desde este momento comenzaran a implementar nuevamente algunas clases que fueron sacadas antes por el actual Director de Hogwarts como por sus antecesores, pero dichas clases vuelve a ponerse en funcionamiento, los profesores encargados de impartir estas materias llegaran en un par de días, dichos profesores estarán directamente bajo mi mando por lo que cualquier duda o inconveniente tendrá que ser reportado directamente a mi

Todos pusieron su mirada en la persona que estaba hablando, esta persona era el pelinegro que venía caminando por el pasillo junto con dos duendes y dos personas que a juzgar por su atuendo dirían que eran medimagos

-Profesores las personas que están en este momento aun lado de mi serán las encargadas de realizarles las pruebas pertinentes, estas pruebas comenzaran cuando terminen de desayunar-

Estos solo asintieron viendo al chico el cual camino hacia su mesa antes de mover la mano y que otra mesa a un costado de la de los profesores apareciera donde había cuatro sillas para los visitantes recién llegados, sorprendiendo a todos de ver que El-Niño-Qué-Vivió era capaz de hacer magia sin varita aunque pareciera que esto solo afecto a los estudiantes y profesores, ya que los duendes como los medimagos no lo parecían

Claro que estos cuatro invitados sabían de la condición del chico y el hecho de que pudiera hacer magia sin varita no sería raro después de todo, era el Príncipe de la Magia, su Príncipe y como tal él podía hacer eso sin mayor problema

Sin decir nada más e ignorando las miradas el chico tomo asiento antes de repetir el mismo proceso que hizo anteriormente, los demás seguían sin creer que el chico tuviera ese cambio dicho eso las cosas siguieron en aparente normalidad ya que nadien se atrevía a mirar al chico directamente a los ojos

Cuando el desayuno paso el pelinegro se retiró junto con sus invitados y todos los profesores, para que estos hicieran las pruebas pertinentes para verificar si es que estaban calificados o no para seguir con su puesto, dejando a los estudiantes bajo la supervisión de los Perfectos de cada casa

Mientras tanto los profesores seguían al pelinegro y a los cuatro invitados que iban detrás de este, todos ellos recorrieron su camino hasta llegar a una puerta que ni siquiera el directo había visto, pasando por la puerta vieron que esta conectaba con una sala de estar con otras puertas

-Bien profesores primero las pruebas las realizaran en orden primero el medimago de San Mungo, seguido por el Medimago exterior y por último el duende de Gringotts cada prueba durara aproximadamente una hora, cuando tengamos los resultados podrán salir de esta habitación de lo contrario y no siguen las instrucciones serán despedidos inmediatamente…-con ello vieron como medimagos y el duende entraron cada uno por una puerta diferente antes de ver como también el pelinegro salió dejando a los profesores

El Director seguía maldiciendo en voz baja al pelinegro ya que en poco tiempo se volvió más confiando en sí mismo además de que vio que el chico era capaz de razonar más rápido que antes eso quería decir que le quitaron todos los hechizos que había puesto sobre del o su mismo poder logro romperlos por sí mismo en todo caso era peligroso que no tuviera cuidado de ahora en adelante

Más tarde ese mismo día durante la cena ningún profesor se presentó, al contrario estaban todos reunidos en la sala de profesores tratando de descansar mientras reposaban sus pies en agua caliente y con varias compresas para descansar un poco, claro que solo los mayores porque solo el profesor Snape se veía un poco cansado pero no tanto como los demás profesores

Ni siquiera el pelinegro estaba presente en la cena este estaba más dedicado a seguir leyendo la variedad de libros y grimorios que había traído consigo, por el momento no le importaba nada a menos que fue relacionado con sus planes o su pareja, con el cual no se había podido ver en persona por varios meses, solo esperaba poder terminar esto e ir hasta donde su Vali estaba

A la mañana siguiente los profesores recibieron una carta en esta se decia si había aprobado el primer examen o tendrían que hacer algún cambio afortunadamente la mayoría de los profesores pasaron ya que solo Umbridge y Sybill quienes cambiarían de puesto la profesora Sybill tenía que completar su preparación como maestra de adivinación pero por el momento estaría dando clases adjunto con el profesor que llegara en cuanto a Umbridge esta fue puesta al cargo de la biblioteca con Madam Price

Claro que cuando esta leyó la carta no estaba para nada contenta, ya que primero le quitaban el puesto y ahora la degradaban a una simple bibliotecaria, con eso salió completamente enojada de su alcoba para ir directo al Gran Salón donde los demás profesores e alumnos ya estaban desayunando incluido el pelinegro, que al ver a la maestras solo se detuvo un momento antes de seguir con su desayuno, haciendo que Umbridge se molestara un más de lo que ya estaba

Aclarándose la voz un poco para hacerse notar camino hasta estar enfrente de las escaleras donde al final de esta se encontraba Harry viéndola un momento antes de hablar

-Desea algo profesora Umbridge que requiera interrumpir mi desayuno-hablo el chico y por el tono estaba molesto, esta quería retirarse pero ya que había llegado tan lejos no lo haría

-Si de hecho deseaba saber porque-decia mostrando la carta

El chico la miro un momento antes de asentir-Si pregunta él porque le asigne un puesto en la biblioteca de Hogwarts creí que ya lo había mencionado el día de la reunión quienes profesores no fueran aptos para el puesto que desempeñaban seria cambiados de dicho puesto y se les asignaría una plaza en otro lugar hasta que su contrato acabara o es que no fui lo suficientemente claro… por cierto profesor Dumbledore creí también decirle a usted, que no lo despediría, pero su puesto seria para la profesora McGonagall tomando el puesto de la directora y usted el del subdirector, por lo que pregunto ¿Porque sigue ocupando el lugar que le corresponde a la directora de Hogwarts?

Todos miraron al profesor Dumbledore con asombro acaso él no había pasado la prueba que el chico les había hecho con la ayuda de todos los medimagos que trajo consigo-Bien bueno…

-Fui y no fui lo suficientemente claro-todos se quedaron callados al ver el color de los ojos del chico brillar de una forma anormal incluso el Avada Kedabra no se compraba con el color de ojos del chico que tenía en este momento

Sintiendo un frio espectral todos siguieron las órdenes del chico y los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall intercambiaron lugares haciendo que el chico asintiera brevemente antes de mirar a la

-Bien dicho esto no permitiré que alguien más este pasando por alto las ordenes que estoy dando… en cuento a lo referente con usted profesora Umbridge a usted la coloco el ministerio en Hogwarts sin mi permiso o consentimiento, por lo que no me importaría romper el contrato que usted y el ministerio hizo con los antiguos gobernadores… pero no lo hago, ni la mando a prisión por los hechos que se descurtieron en la reunión del Winzengamot, así que por lo menos debería estar agradecida por ello… además de los terribles resultados que saco en las pruebas que fueron hechas por los medimagos que afirman que no está en posición para enseñar a jóvenes magos… déjeme hacerle una pregunta ¿Cree que le dejaría enseñar a jóvenes magos a pesar de los hechos que afirman que no está capacitada para ello?...

Todos ellos e incluidos los profesores se quedaron callados viendo con cierto temor al chico, quien afirmaba no estar jugando en las decisiones que esta estaba tomando

-Profesor Serverus Snape usted estará a cargo de la materia que impartía la profesora Umbridge de manera temporal y cuando el profesor nuevo llegue estará usted a cargo pero como profesor adjunto, claro déjenme decirle que no tolerare ninguna falta que haga contra los estudiantes ya sea en esa materia o en la materia que usted actualmente imparte como profesor de pociones queda claro-el nombrado asintio mecánicamente ante el comentario del chico

Aunque todos pudieron ver que el profesor tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Harry pudo ver que había algo en el profesor que no le estaba gustando pero para ello debería de estar seguro, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que la cabra metió las manos en ello

-En cuanto a los estudiantes a partir de este momento queda prohibido entrar en la zona que estar cerca del campo de Quidditch como en la zona que se encuentra en el lado suroeste del lago, estas zonas estas restringidas para todos los alumnos y personal docente dejando estas dos zonas restringidas pueden ver el esto de Hogwarts quiero aclarar que no les estoy dando el permiso de entrar en el bosque prohibido, ya que dicho bosque tiene un barrera la cual cree para que nadien pueda entrar o salir de este a menos que tenga mi permiso, bien además de estas zonas que mencione pueden estar en cualquier lugar que este dentro de las murallas de Hogwarts y no este marcado como zona prohibida en el mapa que está en sus salas comunes, dicho esto pueden seguir con su desayuno-

Aunque había puesto la barrera para que el viejo no utilizara a las criaturas del bosque como a las del lago claro que este era solo un secreto que él había hecho y modificado la estructura de Hogwarts haciendo que solo en el centro del lago los habitantes marinos pudieran estar protegidos de cualquier peligro, en caso de algún imprevisto o daño la barrera que el hizo con el árbol que planto en las orillas de este

Con ello Harry volvió a su desayuno importándole poco las miradas que todos le daban, las cuales era entre shock y confusión pero era mejor no estar en su lado malo, ya que incluso era capaz de hacer que los profesores tuvieran miedo

La mayoría de los Gryffindor estaba teniendo un pensamiento en común en ese momento para nada bueno contra el pelinegro, pero vieron discretamente al Direc… al subdirector el cual les dio una señal para que se calmaran, estaba claro el maldito mocoso lo pagaría caro por haberlo humillado de esa forma solo necesitaba terminar de hacer sus planes y todo el mundo mágico estaría bajo sus pies incluidos todos los mocosos de las diez familias con ellos en su poder nadien sería capaz de oponerse a ello… después de todo ERA POR El BIEN COMUN

Harry vio discretamente a Dumbledore, deduciendo cuales serían sus planes este dio una pequeña risita si solo supiera que él se había adelantado en ello y le dio a cada uno de los chicos joyas que los protegerían en contra del viejo, más aun rio internamente al ver los pensamientos del viejo que sobre que tendría todo el dominio sobre el mundo mágico y nadien se opondría a ello… solo esperaba un poco hasta que la noticia del Príncipe del Mundo Mágico llegara hasta Inglaterra y todos se sorprendían sobre todo el viejo, deseo pronto que el mes terminara para poder ver las reacciones de todos sobre todo de los Gryffindor

Pero por ahora era mejor preparar todo lo que tenía planeado y también lo que haría en un futuro después de todo quería que también los mundanos o mortales entrara en Hogwarts para estudiar la magia del mismo modo que quería que la educación que estaba desarrollándose en Hogwarts fuera validada por el gobierno muggle… pero tendría que pensar en ello y hablar con la Reina, en caso de que se decidiera, pero aún era demasiado pronto solo tendría que esperar y ver como las cosas comienzan a moverse…

Los gemelos vieron a su tío un momento antes de asentir, estaba claro que los gemelos como su tío estaban planeado la caída de la cabra pero tendrían que esperarse hasta que las piezas que coloco el viejo comenzaran a moverse, nadien se esperaría el golpe de un tercer bando en esta guerra, el cual vendría encabezado personalmente por su tío y ellos como buenos sobrinos… estaban bastante seguros que eso dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta

El resto del día todos los estudiantes estuvieron afuera del castillo leyendo, caminando por ahí o jugando en el campo de Quidditch con la profesora Hook supervisándolos de que no traspasaran la zona que el pelinegro había prohibido, aunque francamente hasta la profesora tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que el pelinegro estaba ocultando en ese lugar pero no quería arriesgarse a hacer despedida por una tontería

De ese modo los días fueron pasando pero no muy bien para todos ellos ya que habían visto cómo sus profesores terminaban siempre que tenían que hacer una prueba que el pelinegro les ponía pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento sino cuales más cambios haría el chico y como esto les afectaría a todos ellos

Ese lunes en la mañana todos los estudiantes se habían levantado temprano, ya que el pelinegro los había convocado a una asamblea general en la zona que el mismo había prohibido, cabe decir que todos estaban curiosos por saber qué era lo que el chico estaba planeando, todos estaban caminando en dirección a la zona cerca del campo de Quidditch, hay pudieron ver una gran cortina de color rojo que cubría toda la zona

-Buenos Días, estudiantes y personal docente de igual modo que el resto del personal de servicio, el motivo de reunirnos todos aquí el día de hoy es para darles a conocer a sus profesores del mismo modo que vamos a inaugurar una nueva área para que los jóvenes magos puedan desarrollarse mágicamente como físicamente, por lo cual hago la inauguración de los nuevos campos de deportes del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de Gran Bretaña Mágica

Con eso vieron como la cortina comenzaba a bajar revelando todo el campo de atletismo que el chico había hecho que construyeran, pudieron ver la enorme pista para correr como también diferentes campos de juego, los hijos de muggles reconocieron fácilmente las canchas de futbol como las de Basquetbol de igual modo una cancha de Béisbol, como una de Tenis y varias cosas más entre ellas varios equipos para ejercitarse al aire libre

-Algunos se preguntaran que son las canchas que hay detrás de mí pero eso en otro momento se los explicara su nuevo profesor de deportes el profesor Lauren Anstrosk-menciono para que la persona que se veía más robusta de las personas que estaban aún lado del diera un paso al frente-Del mismo modo les presento al resto de sus nuevos profesores que posteriormente se irán presentando cuando tengan clases con cada uno de ellos-les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a las personas que estaban aún lado del chico que asintieron con una sonrisa viendo al chico-Bien el otro motivo de la asamblea es para informarles a todos y cada uno de ustedes-menciono viendo a todos los estudiantes- Comenzando desde hoy los chicos de primer año a tercer año sin importar su casa realizaran una sesión de ejercicios que abarcaran un periodo de las 9:00am a 10:00am y los alumnos de cursos superiores al resto deberán hacer la misma sesión en un periodo de 10:00am a 11:00am

Hay comenzaron los murmullos y las quejas pero solo falto una mirada del pelinegro para que todos incluso los de curso superiores como los profesores se quedara callado prestando atención

-Si se preguntan él porque es que me he dado cuenta que el resto de la población mágica no se preocupa por su peso o como balancear bien sus comidas para estar sano por lo que he decidido implementar este nuevo método, no hay objeciones, ni replica alguna que me haga cambiar de parecer… en cuanto a sus nuevos uniformes serán suministrados ya sea el de uso diario como el que deberán utilizar para las clases de deportes con el profesor Anstrosk

Con ello vieron como el pelinegro chasqueaba los dedos para que todos fueran cubiertos por una luz que los cegó por unos minutos para después revelar el cambio el uniforme ahora consistía en una chaqueta de color negro para los hombres con botones enfrente y con un pantalón en tono negro lo diferente de cada uno de ellos eran las camisas y los detalles que tenían las chaquetas

Ya que a los Gryffindor las chaquetas eran de color negro pero con un león de color dorado bordado en el costado derecho con unas camisas de color rojo y una corbata de color negro con un broche de color dorado solo para los Perfectos

En caso de los Slytherin las chaquetas eran de igual modo de color negro solo que con una serpiente plateada bordada en el lado derecho de este, con una camisa color gris y con una corbata de color negro y un broche de color plateado en sus corbatas para los perfectos

En los Ravenclaw era igual la misma chaqueta de color negro solo que esta tenían una águila de color bronce bordado en el lado derecho con una camisa de color azul y una corbata de color negro con un broche de color bronce en las corbatas de los Perfectos

Y en el caso de los Hufflepuff era igual era la chaqueta de color negro con un tejón color amarillo ámbar contaban con corbatas de color negro pero un negro más claro y una camisa de un color negro profundo y de igual modo los perfectos tenían un broche de color ambas en sus corbatas

En el caso de las mujeres era parecidos sus chaquetas eran de color negro solo que en vez de que el animal estuviera bordado sobre el lado derecho este estaba bordado en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta y sus faltas tenían los bordes de los extremos del mismo color que el animal en sus chaquetas y camisas pero lo que les sorprendió a todos los estudiantes eran que todos ellos contaban con un pulsera con siete espacios que tenían puesta

-Se preguntaran el porqué de la pulsera estos es para señalar en que curso estas dependiendo en cual estés tendrás los espacios de la pulsera

Un niño levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra a lo que el chico asintio y le dio permiso-¿Entonces si estoy en primer año solo tendré un espacio ocupado por una joya?-pregunto no muy seguro el chico a lo que el pelinegro asintio

-Es correcto, mientras estés en un curso superior los espacios en la pulsera se verán ocupados por un pequeño diamante, claro que una vez que se hallan graduado dependiendo también de los resultados y pruebas que ustedes hayan pasado se les permitirá conservar o no la pulsera, en caso de que no se les permita conservar la pulsera esta sera destruida del mismo modo que los diamantes serán fundidos y hechos nuevamente para la siguiente generación de jóvenes magos, pero dado el caso que sean capaces de quedarse con la pulsera esta podrá serles de ayuda en el futuro o podrán cambiarla por galeones con los duendes aunque déjenme comentarles a los del último curso si se gradúan en este momento de todos ustedes solo tres personas conservarían la pulsera y el resto las tendrían que devolver… dado eso esfuércense para alcanzar sus objetivos...

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de los jóvenes chicos algunos entre ellos cierto pelirrojos vio la pulsera con cierta avaricia que no pasó desapercibida para el resto de los chicos del Club que había formado Harry como para este mismo

-Pueden retirarse al comedor para desayunar cuando acabe comenzaremos con las actividades planeadas, sus jefes de casa les entregaran su nuevo horario y en caso de que necesiten material este les sera proporcionado por el colegio siempre y cuando lo hayan sabido utilizado correctamente de lo contrario no sera de ese modo, dichas condiciones ya fueron aceptadas por sus tutores en caso de las personas que no tengan tutores serán representados por los duendes de Gringotts, que en un futuro quisieran tener una charla con ustedes, no se preocupen solo es para conocerlos y hacerles unas pruebas que les serán de sumo interés pero dichas pruebas serán realizadas también para los hijos de muggles y mestizos

Con eso ultimo todos los estudiantes se retiraron del campo dejando solo a los del personal docente viendo al chico de manera rara, claro que este no le importo y se dedicó a saludar a cada uno de los nuevos profesores que había contratado antes de irse con ellos dejando al resto con la mirada confundida

-Ese chico enserio está transformando el mundo mágico desde el colegio-hablo la jefa de casa de Hufflepuff quien estaba encantada con los nuevos uniformes de sus tejones del mismo modo que el resto de los jefes de casa

-Dime Serverus que piensas-hablo McGonagall con una sonrisa viendo al jefe de casa de los Slytherin

-Que talvez el chico Potter no tenga tan mal gusto en algunas cosas-menciono antes de irse dejando a todos sorprendidos de que incluso a él, le haya gustado el cambio que estaba haciendo el chico en Hogwarts

Solo cierto viejito como dulces de limón estaba molesto con los cambios que le estaban haciendo al colegio, ya que él sabía que con ellos el mundo mágico despertaría por fin de todas sus manipulaciones que él había estado haciendo y eso no era para nada benéfico para el como para el resto de sus seguidores, por lo que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que unir fuerzas con su antiguo estudiante para matar de una vez por todas al mocoso de Potter

-Solo espera chico pronto sin que te des cuenta todo volverá a su lugar y tu como perro fiel volverás con tu amo-hablo para sí mismo sin darse cuenta que había sido escuchado por cierta criatura que era una de las mejores compañías de Harry

El nombrado sin embargo estaba en el Gran Salón desayunando viendo como no solo cambiaron los uniformes sino la decoración del salón volvió a cobrar vida del mismo modo que el recordaba cómo era Hogwarts antes, esa vez que lo vio por primera vez

El desayuno paso en relativa calma también entre risas y exclamaciones por parte de los estudiantes quienes estaban contentos viendo sus nuevos uniformes, cuando todos terminaron todos los chicos de primero a tercer año estaban esperando al profesor que los llevaría a su nueva cancha Harry, vio como todos los chicos se marcharon junto con el profesor ya con sus nuevos uniformes puestos estos eran similares a los que usaban del diario pero tenían las marcas distintitas de cada casa

Con eso se retiró a su estudio privado donde podría seguir son sus planes y revisar todos los balances de las empresas que tenían el mundo muggle y mágico, así del mismo modo las reuniones que todos las criaturas mágicas de "origen noble" querían tener con él para hacer alianzas y presentarles sus respetos

Aunque en realidad sabía que los aparentes nobles solo querían estar en su lado bueno y no provocar algún incidente que acabara destruyendo dicho reino que se encontraba separado del mundo mágico y sobrenatural, el chico siguió leyendo todos los reportes e informes de las empresas cuando vio cierta información que por la carpeta en la que estaba, se dio cuenta que sus sobrinos no se tardaron mucho en encontrar toda la información que les había perdido incluso más de la necesaria

-Esos chicos enserio-menciono con una sonrisa a la nada

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a leer toda la información que habían conseguidos ese par de demonios que se hacían pasar por Dioses, se sorprendió de las descripciones de todo lo sucedido pero por ahora lo mantendría oculto después de todo con esa información que acaba de encontrar era seguro que todos sus seguidores le darían la espalda el tiempo suficiente para que quede su nombre olvidado

Mientras aguardaba el informe vio cómo su celular comenzó a sonar, era algo bueno que estos se recargaran con su magia y energía en vez de electricidad, ya que sino no podría estar comunicado con Vali

(Vali… ¿Eres tú?)

(Sí, soy yo, bueno estamos cerca de Hogwarts y antes de que preguntes no estamos en una misión, tu tío nos invitó a su casa de campo para que nos relajáramos un poco… por lo que…)

(Quieres saber si tengo tiempo de ir para haya o que tu vengas no es cierto mi pequeño demonio)-hablo con una sonrisita en su rostro, comenzó a escuchar risas del otro lado por lo que supuso que estaría lo bastante rojo para que Arthur también comenzara a reírse

(Bueno si no hay problema… digo si no tienes problema me gustaría pasar… el día… contigo)-se rio al escuchar cómo Le Fay gritaba por el otro lado de la línea "Solo dilo, te mueres estar con él, desde hace tiempo"

(Sí, me gustaría después de todo hace tiempo que no nos vemos podíamos aprovechar e ir a una cita o podría robarte y no volver a dejarte ir de mi lado…)-menciono lo último con una voz bastante seductora

(Yo, yo…)-comenzó a tartamudear Vali

(Estoy jugando Vali pero si me gustaría estar este día contigo, entonces nos vemos más tarde mi pequeño demonio)

(Nos vemos más tarde Harry)-con eso la llamada acabo

Harry ahora estaba que irradiaba felicidad y de eso era prueba misma el castillo completo como sus alrededores, ya que las plantas y los animales comenzaron a cantar de felicidad sorprendiendo a todos ya que parecía el inicio de la primavera cuando todavía no lo era

Con eso Harry salió de su estudio privado en dirección al pasillo principal dejando atrás su sección privada, todos los que lo veian no podían evitar sentirse sonrojados de ver al chico en ese estado excepto los CEP quienes reconocieron ese carácter y esa actitud, por lo que suponían que la persona que siempre hablo con el pelinegro, le acababa de llamar para que tuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro

Sin darse cuenta que fue interceptado por cierto par de gemelos, y dicho par para su mala suerte eran sus sobrinos que no faltaban en entrometerse en donde no los llamaban-Vamos tío, no haces sentir mal y nosotros que pensábamos que éramos tus sobrinos favoritos

Ambos chicos fingieron llora consolándose entre sí antes de tomar una postura un poco más seria- Bien dejemos lo de molestarte para luego ahora debemos preparar todo, ya hicimos que el duende de Gringotts preparara ciertos papeles que les llevara a los profesores llenar un par de días por lo que podrás estar libre sin preocuparte porque las personas se den cuenta de que desapareciste… bien es hora vete, cualquier cosa nosotros nos haremos cargo después de todo nosotros también somos nietos y bendecidos de Hécate como Dioses, claro que menores pero sigue contando

Harry solo sonrió y revolvió el pelo de sus sobrinos antes de darle un abrazo y desaparecer del lugar, dejando a los gemelos con una sonrisa en su cara

Con ello los gemelos se retiraron del lugar directo a sus clases aunque seguían asistiendo solo por su tío después de todo ellos igualmente ya se habían graduado en el mundo mágico y completado todas sus maestrías como también en el mundo muggle pero debían aparentar ser todavía estudiantes hasta después de que todo esto terminara

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar se encontraba el pelinegro en una villa por cómo veía las cosas no había nadien cerca en ese lugar pero a pesar de no ver a nadien mas vio que el lugar se encontraba en perfecto estado, con eso comenzó a seguir el sendero que lo guio a una pequeña mansión, mientras estaba caminando estuvo disfrutando del paisaje que se podría observar a pesar de estar todavía en invierno

Estaba perfectamente bien hasta que vio como alguien salía corriendo de la casa en su dirección antes de ser traqueado y lanzado al suelo mientras sostenía a la otra persona, fue una sorpresa ver a su Vali enterrando su cabeza en su pequeño

-Qué bueno volver a verte mi pequeño Demonio-decia abrazando más fuertemente a su pareja, mientras susurraba en su oído su saludo haciendo que el otro se tensara y decidiera pararse rápidamente

-Yo… yo lo siento no sé qué me paso-se disculpó el peli plata viendo al ojiverde que solo sonrió con cariño antes de que este volviera a levantarse y abrazarlo

-No hay problema, es normal no nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo es lógico que actúes así… bien ya que estamos aquí que tal si me muestras el camino

El peli plata asintio antes de que los dos entraran a la mansión pero cuando llegaron vieron que cierto par de rubios se había ido dejando una nota "Diviértanse y se suave con él", dicha nota al leerla en voz alta el ojiverde hizo que el peli plata se sonrojara entendiendo el verdadero significado detrás del mensaje

-Ese par… -fue lo único que se limitó a decir el peli plata

Harry asintio ante las palabras de Vali y si algo tenían en común sus sobrinos y primos era que eran un par de diablos disfrazados de dulces corderos, claro que esa era la opinión general de las personas que no los conocían, ya que las otra sabían que ambos pares de hermanos tenían cierto carácter

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado y porque no empezamos hablar de lo que hemos hecho mientras que hacemos tiempo antes del almuerzo y después de eso podemos ir a cualquier lado que tú quieras-hablo Harry pasando un brazo por la cintura del peli plata el cual asintio

Con eso los chicos se pusieron al día sobre todas las cosas que han estado haciendo, claro que a Harry no le estaba gustando mucho saber de todas la misiones que el peli plata estuvo haciendo ni las veces que se llegó a lastimar, pero aunque no le gustaba sabía que su pareja era feliz viajando y conociendo diferentes culturas pero sobre todo ayudando a las personas en todo lo que podía a las personas que lo necesitaran o fuera en una que otra misión cuando tenían que controlar diferentes situaciones

Cuando vieron que ya era hora, Harry se levantó de donde estaba sentado ofreciéndole su mano a Vali, la cual tomo antes de que los dos desaparecieran del lugar, ambos chicos aparecieron en Roma, un lugar lo bastante agradable. El ojiverde junto con el peli plata, estuvieron caminando y visitando las diferentes partes de Italia, uno de los lugares que más les gusto a ambos fue la Fuente de Trevi donde cumpliendo con la tradición ambos arrojaron una moneda a la fuente antes de pedir un deseo

Antes de volverse a ir y aparecer en el Coliseo Romano donde era la entrada a la zona magia romana, claro que no se esperó que el lugar fuera custodiado por estatuas que al momento de ver ojiverde brillaron lo cual causo un poco de conmoción pero ambos chicos fueron lo bastante astutos al momento de escabullirse para que nos los vieran

-Como dije hace tiempo, no me aburriré estando contigo-decia Vali cariñosamente viendo a Harry antes de darle un casto beso, haciendo que el otro no pudiera decir nada

Con ello los dos chicos siguieron su camino claro que llamaban la atención de la mayoría de las personas que los veian caminando, claro que el ojiverde tuvo que pasar su brazo por la cintura de Vali para que ciertas molestias los dejaran en paz de mismo modo que Vali correspondió al abrazo y se acurruco más contra el pecho de ojiverde para quitar a ciertas plagas de mocas que seguían

Mientras caminaban ambos chicos en cierto puntos les dio un poco de hambre por lo cual se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante bastante agradable a la vista, con ello entraron y pidieron sus almuerzos, los clientes al verlos del mismo modo que los meseros solo se sonrojaron antes de servirles sus pedidos y que estos comenzaran a almorzar sin impórtales las miradas del mismo modo las personas que los miraban se dieron cuenta que debían ser de la nobleza por sus rasgos los cuales eran finamente marcados pero sobre todo por cómo estaban almorzando ya que cada movimiento que hacían al momento de tomar algo era perfecto según sus criterios

Cuando los chicos terminaron salieron del pequeño restaurante no sin antes pagar su cuenta y dejar una generosa propina, lo cual hizo que los dueños y personal del restaurante estuvieran agradecidos por ello después de eso siguieron con su cita al final del día ambos volvieron a la villa del tío mortal de Harry

Al día siguiente tanto el ojiverde como el peli platino se la pasaron todo el día juntos sin que nadien los molestara e incluso estaban pensado en tomarse más días para estar solos claro que nunca estuvieron íntimamente juntos, claro que hubo besos y abrazos pero querían respetarse hasta que ambos ya tuvieran los planes de casarse en un futuro, por ello querían trabajar más duro que antes para dejar todas las cosas en orden antes de casarse irse alejando del mundo muggle en general querían tener un vida tranquila sin problemas

Al final pasaron una semana en esa hermosa villa antes de despedirse y prometerse ver en otro momento aunque sabían que no querían estar separados era necesario por ellos debían esforzarse y dejar listos, además de que estaban seguros que si seguían más tiempo en la villa los gemelos como los primos del ojiverde tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego-decia Harry viendo como asentía Vali

-Si nos vemos en otro….-no termino por que el ojiverde le robo un beso antes de poder terminar de decir algo

-No vemos y no olvides cualquier problema cuenta con todo mi apoyo y si vuelves a lastimarte no importa que… te robare y no te dejare apartarte de mi lado-hablo seriamente viendo al peli platino que asentía por lo dicho-Bien nos vemos luego mi pequeño demonio –con eso abrazo al peli platino y dio un ligero beso en sus mejillas antes de desaparecer

-Sigo pensando en que el nuestro primo es demasiado sobreprotector-hablo una voz que el peli platino reconoció perfectamente

-Pienso lo mismo hermano-se escuchó la otra voz de una mujer

-Tal vez sea demasiado sobre protector del mismo modo que tú lo eres con Le Fay, Arthur además te recuerdo que mi seguridad está encargada de ti y tu hermana después de todo no quieres enojar a tu primo en caso de que algo me llegue a pasar sabes lo que pasara ¿no es verdad?-vio como el rubio se ponía pálido ante eso, causando que este se riera divertido- Olvídalo no es necesario que me protejan, yo soy perfectamente de hacerlo por mi cuenta… bien ahora donde sera nuestra próxima misión

El rubio asintio viendo al platino antes de hablar-Vamos a Australia, hay unas cosas que queremos confirmas y de ser verdad tendremos que buscar en Tártaro-menciono haciendo que el peli platino frunciera ligeramente el ceño a la nada aparentemente

-Recuerda que debemos evitar que sepan sobre tu existencia Vali-se escuchó la voz de Le Fay, ellos sabían del cambio del gobierno en el inframundo pero de todas maneras debían tener cuidado en que alguien supiera el origen del peli platino

Con eso los tres desaparecieron de la sala de la mansión dejándola nuevamente sola, mientras tanto cierto ojiverde se encontraba ya en Hogwarts donde fue recibido por un par de cabeza rubias que se estrellaron contra el

-Bien dinos cuando tendremos un nuevo primo… aunque esperamos que sea pronto-hablo Draco con tono infantil haciendo que el ojiverde se pusiera más que colorados

-Yo espero que recuerdes lo que haría abuela Hera si se entera lo que hizo Harry con Vali sin estar casado o por lo menos haberlos presentado a todos en el Olimpo-hablo Luna viendo a Harry con esos ojos azules de manera intensa-Aunque estoy seguro que te perdonaría… bien dime entonces para cuando tenemos un nuevo primo

Harry solo los miro con el ceño fruncido-Eso no les importa par de chismosos-menciono haciendo que los otros dos estallaran en risa- Dejando eso de lado que ha pasado en este tiempo que no estuve para controlar a la cabra-hablo cambiando a un tono completamente serio

Estos dos adoptaron posturas serias viendo a su tío antes de hablar-Logramos frenar todos los avances de parte de la cabra excepto uno parece que manipulo de cierta forma a varios de los Gryffindor y algunos estudiantes de varias casas más excepto los Slytherin, quienes están de acuerdo y te apoyan con las nuevas reglas y clases que ahora el colegio maneja, pero a pesar de eso el junto con los padres de los alumnos que logro manipular siguen presionando a la Directora McGonagall para que le devuelva su puesto como director y esta regrese a su antiguo puesto, la profesora McGonagall está haciendo todo lo posible pero esta se dio pero no completamente hoy a la hora del almuerzo convocaron a una junta general con todos los padres y guardianes de los estudiantes como ellos mismo

EL ojiverde entendió que esa era una oportunidad perfecta que sus sobrinos estuvieron planeando ya que no solo estarían los padres de los estudiantes que estaban en su contra sino también los padres de los estudiantes que lo apoyaban y a sus nuevos métodos, lo cual haría que todos los estudiantes como padres pudieran hablar de manera colectiva, aunque no podía más que sentirse divertido ante estos resultados

-Luna y Draco, quiero que traigan los papeles que están aguardados en mi estudio están bajo en nombre de informe de aceptación de padres de familia, estos tontos parece que no se toman un poco de tiempo en leer lo que firman-dijo con una sonrisa que sus sobrinos comprendieron lo que su tío estaba diciendo

-Entonces…-preguntaron ambos pero estuvieron conformes con ver como su tío asentía con ello se fueron ya que a pesar de ser Dioses su tío había hecho que nadien sea mortal o inmortal pudiera entrar o aparecer en su estudio privado sin su permiso

El pelinegro solo espero un poco faltaban media hora para que el almuerzo comenzara pero ahora lo importante sería comenzar a quitarles los seguidores a la cabra aunque claro con los documentos que iba a mostrar por ahora callarían a todos, ya cuando pasaran el par semanas que faltaban para que el ataque se llevara a cabo revelaría todo a todos en el mundo mágico claro que solo diría un par de cosas ocultando al resto, mientras seguía con esos pensamientos vio como sus sobrinos venían con los documentos que había pedido claro que tuvieron que utilizar un hechizo de reducción para que pudieran cargar todos los documentos

Mientras eso pasaba en el Gran Salón ya estaban todos los padres y estudiantes reunidos claramente algunos estaban sorprendidos por como las cosas habían cambiado en el castillo del mismo modo que este lo hizo vieron claramente como el castillo era diferente más grande de un color más claro pero sin dejar de verse imponente, cuando entraron al castillo este había cambiado bastante pero lo que los dejaba impresionados era la arquitectura que este había tomado del mismo modo que los pasillos y los alrededores del castillo en general era un cambio bastante agradable

Pero lo que si los sorprendió era como estaba el gran salón ya que vieron como había un gran escalera que los conocía a un aparente segundo piso donde se encontraba una hermosa mesa con un asiento que se asemejaba más aun trono, también vieron como la mesa de los profesores estaba en los pies de esta junto con el resto de las mesas de los estudiantes, claramente indicando que alguien estaba por encima de los profesores en otras palabras el dicho heredero de los fundadores que se hizo a dar a conocer hace un par de semanas

Los padres vieron como ahora el lugar de la mesa del centro lo ocupaba la profesora McGonagall rodeada de los demás profesores

-Bueno antes de que nada gracias por su presencia a todos los padres de familia, sé que esto fue repentino pero queríamos resolver esta situación entre todos... bien como sé que algunos de ustedes están enterados por sus hijos, debido algunos acontecimientos el colegio ahora está dirigido por otra persona en vez de los antiguos gobernadores quienes antes eran los que estaban encargados de dirigir las cosas en el colegio

Unos asintieron no muy conformes mientras que otros escuchaban atentamente –Profesora McGonagall podemos dejar esto y seguir con el verdadero motivo del porque estamos aquí, yo francamente como antigua parte de los gobernadores no estoy de acuerdo en que un joven de la misma edad de mi hijo dirija el colegio además por lo que veo están dejando que jóvenes con sangre criatura estudien en la misma escuela que el-dijo una señora frunciendo el ceño hacia algunos chicos con una medalla en el pequeño

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo mismo que dice la señora profesora McGonagall no comprendo cómo es que siendo ustedes mayores y figuras de autoridad dejan que un simple joven controle las cosas en Hogwarts, ni siquiera sabemos si el chico ha terminado sus estudios o no, solo sabemos que se presentó declarando que era el descendiente de los fundadores y ya-esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Cornelius Fudge

-Ministros sé que tal vez mi pregunta le ofenda pero que viene hacer a este colegio cuando solo solicite a los padres de familia y ex gobernadores, para arreglar esta situación-hablo la profesora llamando al ministro que solo la veía disimulando el ceño, está claro que estaría molesto pues tenía ciertos negocios con el antiguo director

-Sé muy bien profesora McGonagall que solo llamo a los padres de familia pero esto no solo afecta a los estudiantes sino a la comunidad mágica en general por lo cual creo pertinente venir personalmente arreglar este pequeño problema

Eso hizo que algunos padres se molestaran-Como que pequeño problema, ¡Usted piensa que es un pequeño problema que un chico sin conocimientos dirija una escuela!-exclamo la aparente calmada Molly Wesley-Ese chico lo que debería estar haciendo en este momento es estudiando dejando al antiguo señor director que dirija las cosas en Hogwarts como anteriormente lo había estado haciendo

-Déjeme preguntarle señora Wesley porque esta tan interesada como algunos de los padres de familia en que el profesor Dumbledore recupere su puesto como Director, por lo que veo los cambios que ha hecho el joven Potter han estado ayudando a todos los estudiantes no solo a los hijos de muggles, mestizo o sangre pura él ha estado buscando puntos de apoyo donde puedan ayudar a todos los estudiantes a desarrollarse plenamente además de la creación de campos que ayudaban a que nuestros hijos, para que tengan una mente sana en una cuerpo sano -hablo Ethan Nott haciendo que algunos de los estudiantes y padres sangre pura como muggles estuvieran de acuerdo con el del mismo modo que los guardianes mágicos, los cuales eran algunos duende que algunos magos y brujas venían raro

Dumbledore vio como con ese comentario algunos comenzaban a pensar más las cosas, vio directamente a Molly Wesley en busca de ayuda

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice señor Nott-Molly tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ofenderlo-Pero sigo pensado en que debería seguir su educación como podemos confiar en alguien que simplemente no ha terminado la escuela

-En eso tal vez tenga razón la señora Wesley pero debemos dejar las cosas como están, este sistema ha resultado muy beneficioso a pesar de que apenas hace una semana que se integro ha dado buenos resultados y piensen si eso a paso en solo una semana no creen que estoy llegara a ser más provechoso en un futuro-ahora fue el momento de hablar de la señora Parkinson

Cierto pelinegro ya se había hartado de estar escuchando todo esto por lo que decidió hacer su aparición, con eso todos en el salón comenzaron a escuchar pasos por lo cual automáticamente decidieron poner su atención en la puerta donde se revelo al pelinegro causando varias reacciones en cada uno de las personas, pero sin importarle eso solo siguió su camino dando un ligero asentimiento viendo a los miembros de las Diez Familias Originarias

Todos vieron como el pelinegro caminaba por medio del pasillo hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores donde los vio por unos minutos, estos claramente entendieron que nadie le informo de este hecho al joven, con ello vieron como seguía su camino hasta las escaleras donde las subió con gracia hasta llegar a su mesa donde tomo asiento haciendo que dicha mesa desapareciera dejando solo el trono

-Bien antes que nada disculpen el retraso-algunos los miraban raro otros los miraban con miradas confusas- Bien quiero presentarme formalmente, yo soy Henry James Potter- Black- Gryffindor- Slytherin- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Believ- Preverell, Lord de las Nobles y Ancestrales que mencione antes como el legítimo dueño de Hogwarts al ser el único descendiente vivo heredero de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts…

A todos les dedico una sonrisa la cual cambio repentinamente sorprendiendo al resto de que ahora el chico les estaba mostrando lo que ellos conocían como aura del lord la cual exigía respeto y sumisión ante todos

-Ahora que me presente formalmente con ustedes quiero que hagan de mi conocimiento el motivo, por el cual convocaron a una reunión general sin mi consentimiento o permiso… Directora McGonagall como subdirector Dumbledore-vieron como los nombrados se pusieron pálidos al ver que el chico les estaba hablando en un tono de voz completamente distinto completamente serio antes de recorrer la sala con su mirada y ver a cierta persona en el Gran Salón- Del mismo modo pregunto porque el señor ministro está dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando fui más que claro que estaba prohibida su visita o presencia en los terrenos de Hogwarts como en sus alrededores- todos voltearon a ver al nombrado el cual

Este claramente se molestó por ese hecho como un simple mocoso lo trataba de ese modo-Le recuerdo que soy el ministro por lo cual le exijo…

-No me dirá que me exige que lo respete cuando se hizo pasar por uno de mis antecesores ganando de ese modo poder e influencia del mismo modo que su secretaria-todos vieron al ministro con los ojos bien abierto antes de ver nuevamente al chico- Debería callarse y estar agradecido que no lo envía a Azkaban por suplantación de identidad como abuso de poder y fraude al hacerse pasar por mí y estar utilizando mis asientos en Wizengamot sin mi permiso o consentimiento…

Todos se quedaron callados este no era el mismo chico tímido que se dejaba intimidar que conocían esta persona era completamente diferente al ver como con unas cuantas palabras redujo y humillo la reputación del ministro

-Bien sigo esperando porque nadien me informo de esto claramente les dije hace una semana que cualquier asunto referente a mi debería ser informado a mi o al duende que gestiona de momento Hogwarts pero por lo que puede hablar con él, dicho duende tampoco ha sido informado por lo que vuelvo a preguntar porque no se me informo de esto…

Los susurros de los padres como del personal y de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar, sin embargo los nuevos profesores vieron al chico con cierto miedo y confusión ellos sabían la verdad y francamente no querían tener a un enemigo del calibre del chico, de entre ellos un profesor del mismo modo que un padre de familia hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Entonces quiere decir que no había sido informado de esto previamente-hablo un padre de familia

El chico lo miro antes de asentir-Correcto, no había sido informado de esto del mismo modo que nadien informo al duende que deje temporalmente a cargo en mi ausencia

-Francamente eso creo que sea improbable ya que nosotros nos encargamos de enviarle una carta-hablo la profesora Sprout-De hecho le pedimos al mismo profesor Dumbledore que le enviara la carta

Este vio al viejo de manera seria-Entonces profesor le pregunto por qué nunca me llego dicha carta… debo suponer que están aquí por una razón y esa es que los padres de familia creen que por como ustedes dicen no terminar mi educación no tengo derecho de asumir mis títulos por sangre sino hasta que lo termine… le pregunto a usted Madam Bones es eso cierto

Esta vio al chico ligeramente antes de asentir-Es todo lo contrario, en su caso desde la muerte de sus padres usted debería de haber tomados sus títulos pero debido a ciertos problemas de los cuales ya nos encargamos, eso no pudo ser posible por lo cual le pido una disculpa pública en nombre del Winzengamot

-Entonces no veo el problema alguno por el cual deba seguir sus reglas después de todo al ser miembro de las Diez Familias solo obedezco a la magia misma no al ministro o al antiguo director

Todos se quedaron callados sus argumentos estaban siendo aplastados con el chico solo por nombrar la palabra magia-Pero aun así creo que debe terminar su educación-hablo la señora Wesley-Como se supone que debemos escucharlo y apoyarlo si no ha terminado su educación tan siquiera

Eso hizo que algunos estuvieran de acuerdo con ella haciendo que el chico diera una risa divertida-En serio me pregunto si las personas no leen los documente que firma-dicho esto hizo que ante todos ellos aparecieran los documentos que habían firmado cuando aceptaron el acuerdo del chico-Recuerdan este informe, el cual ustedes firmaron-algunos aceptaron-Bien parece que recuerdan pero no más leen las cosas sin antes revisar el contenido en dicho informe no solo se habla de los nuevos planes de estudios ni de los cambios que se hicieron y se harán en un futuro Hogwarts… dicho informe también decia de las pruebas y los criterios con los que se les calificaría a los profesores para ver si estaban hechos para impartir la materia…-algunos por reflejo comenzaron a revisar bien el documente

En especial los Gryffindor mientras que los Slytherin y Ravenclaw asentía ante ello ya que ellos si se tomaron ese tiempo de leer el documento que les fue enviado, fue una sorpresa al ver que era cierto lo que decia el chico más aún que ponía más estrategias y planteaba visitar o materias extra escolares como lo eran los clubs

-Bien si alguien tuvo el tiempo y la paciencia de leer el documente que les fue enviado encontraran que lo que digo es verdad-ante ellos asintieron- Bueno ya que vieron que no estoy metiendo les pido que lean las ultimas paginas… como verán yo termine mis estudios intensivos en Estados Unidos… cabe decir que dichos estudios son más rigurosos que en Hogwarts, bien dejando ello como verán no solo termine mis estudios sino que tengo todas las maestrías avanzadas en todo los campos avalada por todos los Ministerios de Magia del Mundo Mágico como del Ministerio Ingles de magia por lo que les pregunto ahora cuál es el problema en que me haga cargo de Hogwarts cuando eh demostrado e incluso fueron informados que estoy más que calificado para desempeñar este papel además de contener todas las licencias necesarias para enseñar a los jóvenes magos… en cuanto a una prueba para hacer avalar mi derecho como descendiente de los fundadores, creo que esto es más que suficiente

Con ello vieron como el chico levantaba al aire su mano derecha antes de voltear a todos los presentes, todos se quedaron callados al ver a una anillo el cual brillo unos minutos antes de que varios escudos de armas aparecieran dejando así que el chico era el verdadero descendiente como Lord de todos los títulos que tenía, después de eso el pelinegro bajo nuevamente la mano antes de sentarse como un rey o un príncipe lo haría en el trono

-Pregunto nuevamente ahí alguien en contra de que siga desempeñando mis funciones como heredero de Hogwarts-ahora si nadien podría decir nada contra el chico-Bien como esto está resuelto y dado que hicieron que un día de clases se desperdiciara los chicos podrán tenerlo libre para que hablen con sus padres… claro que este día sera tomado de su fin de semana… bien dicho esto señor ministro le vuelvo hacer menciono no lo quiero ver en los terrenos de Hogwarts como en sus alrededores y antes de que diga algo los alrededores también me pertenecen ya que son parte de los terrenos de los Believ, eso es todo doy por concluida esta asamblea-el chico menciono haciendo que todos asintieran mecánicamente ante ello

-Profesores si me permiten unos minutos todos deberán ir al salón de profesores en dos horas para aclarar esto, por lo que espero una razón justificada para que no se me haya dado un aviso previamente…-con ello el chico movió su mano y todo quedo como estaban antes de la reunión con los padres

Sorprendiendo nuevamente a los mismos padres de familia como a las personas que no sabían que el chico podía hacer magia sin varita, claro que algunos padres de familia estaban pensado en que podrían hacer con el chico cierto arreglo entre sus casas y las casas que controlaba el chico

-Disculpe Lord Potter pero quisiera tener una palabras con usted sino es problema-hablo uno de los padres de familia, algunos vieron sus ropas dándose cuenta que eran nobles

Harry asintio antes de levantarse de su trono y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al piso inferior donde estaban todos los padres y estudiantes-No hay problema alguno aunque me interesa saber por qué quiere hablar conmigo

El señor se acercó más al pelinegro pero no iba solo sino también iba acompañado por una chica quien tenía cuatro joyas por lo que vio que era de cuarto año y un chico con siete joyas, por lo cual se dio cuenta que estaba en su último curso, la cual tenía la mirada en el suelo-Antes que nada quiero presentarles mis respetos como agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mis hijos pero ahora vengo a proponerle una petición especial y esa es que considere a mi hija menor, como una potencial pareja en un futuro

Con solo eso fue como una cadena ya que también tanto otros hijos nobles de casas menores como de mayor rango comenzaron acercárseles al pelinegro, cierto trio de rubios veía esto interesados ya que sabían que algo no terminaría bien

-Sé que esto sonara grosero pero no entiendo porque hacen eso cuando está claro que Harry se casara con nuestra pequeña Ginny, por lo cual les pido que dejen de empeñarse y se retiren-se escuchó la voz de Molly Wesley con un deje de altanería que no pasó desapercibido para el resto

-Aun así todos tiene oportunidad en especial Lord Potter no ha afirmado que lo que diga es cierto señora Wesley, por lo que todas las personas y padres interesados en casarse con él tiene un oportunidad hasta que el nombrado diga lo contrario o no este pensado en ellos-hablo otra mujer claramente molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando

Molly sonrió antes de voltear a ver al pelinegro-Bien Harry diles que te casaras con Ginny-menciono engreída mente

Este solo sonrió antes de ver a todos los padres que esperaban que dijera algo-Es verdad que me casare en un futuro-con eso vio como Molly sonreía del mismo modo que las dos cabezas pelirrojas menores y la odiosa castaña-Pero no entiendo porque cree que me voy a casar con su hija señora Wesley-hablo Harry sorprendiendo al resto y haciendo que algunos pura sangre se rieran de la cara de la mujer y de la de su hija


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 16: ¿Guerra?...**

Este solo sonrió antes de que todos los padres que esperaban que dijera algo-Es verdad que me casara en un futuro-con eso vio como Molly sonreía del mismo modo que las dos cabezas más pequeñas y la odiosa castaña-Pero no entiendo porque cree que me voy a casar con su hija, la señora Wesley-hablo Harry que se sorprendió al hacer y hacer que algunos pura sangre se rieran de la cara de la mujer y de la hija de su hija

-Pero Harry debes….

-Señora Wesley le pido que me trate con respeto por si no ha escuchado mi nombre no es Harry es Henry por lo menos tenemos algún tipo de relación de amistad o por lo menos es mi conocida para darle el derecho de hablarme con tal familiaridad… del mismo modo vuelvo a preguntarle por qué cree que me casaría con su hija si por lo menos la conozco o por lo menos he afirmado tener algún tipo de sentimiento por esta, que quede claro señora Wesley yo no me casare con alguien solo porque ustedes lo digan del mismo modo le pido que deje de estar esparciendo rumores de que su hija es mi prometida ya que es un falsedad y si vuelvo a escuchar eso de parte de usted o de su hija, las puedo mandar a Azkaban sin problema alguno por difamación

Con eso todos se quedaron callados no esperaban que el chico tratara de ese modo a la mujer-¡Harry! Te ordeno que le pidas una disculpa a la señora Wesley como a su hija, ellas solo quieren lo mejor para ti

Este se voltio enfrentando a nada más y nada menos que a la cabra quien se había puesto de pie-Vuelve a levantarme la voz y hare que no vuelva a pisar ningún centro de educación o ministerio de Magia, por consiguiente le recuerdo que usted no puede ordenarme cuando usted es de una casa menor y sin influencia o importancia-menciono haciendo que sus ojos brillaran causando cierto temor en el resto de padres de familia como en el resto de los presente pero más en los que conocían su verdadera identidad quienes se pusieron pálidos completamente

Vio como la cabra se calló antes de ver a todos, pero no quitando su vista de la cabra quien se había quedo mudo ante las palabras del chico pero más que eso ante esos ojos color verdes brillantes que brillaban con un poder misterioso y especial que claramente lo asusto como al resto

-Yo siendo Lord de Casas Ancestrales como Legendarias, mi rango está por encima de usted las únicas personas comparables a mi rango son solo los miembros de las Diez Casas Originales y como tal vez se le olvido al ser también _un Sumus-Pure_ de nacimiento sigo estando por usted en rango y nobleza y poder, ya que _un Sumus-Pure_ de nacimiento no se había visto desde el mago Merlín y Morgana Le Fay, de ese modo espero que no vuelva a tratar de levantarme nuevamente la voz, porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz señor subdirector y recuerde que si no fue despedido fue por sus años al servicio de Hogwarts pero de lo contrario hubiera sido echado al instante que reprobó las pruebas que les pedía a los medimagos que hiciera de gracias que pensé en su futuro ya que nadien contrataría a una persona mayor para hacer trabajos en los que son necesarios gente joven… ahora cállese y compórtese como una persona adulta

Todos los presente ahora si no cabían en su asombro ya que el chico solo con sus puros argumentos aplasto y humillo a varias personas como a ellos mismo por oponérseles, ahora algunos estaban seguros del porque era respetado por los nuevos profesores e incluso la mayoría de alumnos

-Dicho esto como verán estoy agradecido por sus pedidos señores pero lamentablemente yo sigo esperando a la persona adecuada, por lo cual no puedo casarme con una de sus hijas o hijos en cuyo caso-claramente metiendo pues ya la había encontrado, pero dejo que las personas tuviera intriga en eso-Bien si eso es todo yo me retiro y les recuerdo a todos los profesores que tenemos mucho de qué hablar del mismo modo, si alguien falta considérese despedido y sin posibilidades de volver a tener su empleo-con eso vieron como el chico clava su mirada en los profesores antes de irse como había venido sin importarles las miradas de los profesores o padres de familia

Pero los que seguían molestos eran tres cabezas pelirrojas, una castaña y un par de cabezas ya ancianas, estos cinco no se esperaron que el chico los callara y mucho menos destruyera su reputación con esos simples argumentos, pero estaba claro en el caso de la cabra que sabía que muchas personas que no utilizaban su poder en contra del ahora lo harían ya que el chico les mostro que no era tan intocable como se creía y menos aun cuando confirmo su degradación de puesto

Mientras tanto el chico junto con el trio de rubios, iban riéndose de las caras de todos pero en especial la de los seguidores de la cabra como de la cabra misma pero estuvieron a punto de regresar para volver a ver las caras de todos pero por lo menos con eso dejaría en claro que el pelinegro no era un juguete sino una persona que siente y piensa, minutos después de despedirse de Lucius y sus sobrinos el pelinegro se fue al salón de profesores donde tenía que resolver asuntos importantes

Pudo notar como con solo su presencia todos se quedaban callados y un poco tensos sobre los asuntos que quería discutir con todos-Bien parece que no tendré que despedir a nadien… ahora alguien dígame porque no se me aviso de la asamblea que se iba a realizar el día de hoy

-Como fue informado antes durante la amable el subdirector Dumbledore sería el encargado de hacerle llegar la notificación-hablo la profesora Sprout, el pelinegro solo se dedicó a mirar al

-Bueno joven… Lord Potter-se corrigió al ver la mirada del chico- No entiendo que pudo haber pasado, yo claramente mande una carta mediante una lechuza desconozco si se le hizo llegar o no esta información

-Digamos que usted tiene razón Subdirector pero mientras yo este fuera esos asuntos se debieron de haber notificado al duende de Gringotts quien tampoco tenía información previa del evento que se iba a llevar a cabo el día de hoy... quiero una respuesta para saber por qué nadien tuvo la brillante idea de ponerse en contacto con el duende en caso de que se hayan dado cuenta de que no estaba disponible esta semana

Eso hizo que todos se preguntaran lo mismo pero decidieron mantenerse callados y no molestar más al chico

-Aunque debo darles en parte gracias a la persona que hizo eso ya que de ese modo terminamos con las inseguridades de las personas que creen que no estoy capacitado para tener el control de colegio por lo que solo se les descontara el 5% en su pago-el pelinegro vio como todos se quedaron callados viéndolo aunque sabía que estaban molestos

Sabía que algunos se molestaron por la cara que estaban poniendo pero siguió después de todo era necesario que escucharan esto para que no volviera a pasar

-Antes que nada esto es un colegio por lo que debe haber comunicación entre los profesores lo cual no hay y es en lo que deben trabajar, dejando eso creo que es justo que les quite el 5% de su sueldo considerando que nadien fue capaz de evitar esto… aunque era tan simple llamarme en vez de convocar a una asamblea sin mi permiso o dejar entrar a todos los padres en horario escolar como suspender las clases y las demás actividades que estaban ya programas para el día de hoy y evitar que se les descontara esto de su pago pero en fin espero disciplina en este colegio y cualquier otra reunión que vuelvan hacer sin mi permiso, hará que rueden cabezas espero que lo tengan en cuentan profesores, dicho esto pueden irse los profesores que están bajo mi mando deben quedarse

Con eso ultimo los profesores que habían estado desde antes de la llegada del chico se retiraron dejando solo a los nuevos profesores y al chico, aunque francamente los profesores más antiguos pensaron que el chico haría más que hablar con los nuevos profesores por lo cual estuvieron agradecidos ya que al momento de ver a los más nuevos vieron que estaban pálidos por lo cual salieron más rápidamente del lugar

El pelinegro vio que todos los profesores más antiguos salieron dejando solo a los nuevos por lo cual suavizo sus facciones-Antes que nada no estoy molesto por que nadien me aviso de la reunión que se tendría el día de hoy sino estoy molesto por otra cosa que la mayoría de ustedes ignoro

Los profesores lo veian confundido por lo que supuso que la cabra ya había hecho su movimiento pero como era reciente todavía tenía oportunidades de salvar a sus profesores nuevos, con ello hizo un gesto con su mano he hizo que aparecieran varias viales y varios tipos de comida lo que les sorprendió fue que era lo mismo que habían desayunado en la mañana

-Bien como parecen confundidos tomen las pociones que están enfrente de ustedes-estos hicieron lo pedido por el chico y se tomaron, el líquido verde brillante.

Como si fuera algún tipo de despertador, sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentirse extraños como si sus mentes fueran más clara nuevamente

-Ahora que ya tomaron la poción pueden tomar el plato con su desayuno de esta mañana-todos los profesores hicieron nuevamente lo pedido por el chico pero seguían extrañados-Bien ahora quiero que olfateen levemente su plato, estoy siendo más que claro en que no quiero que lo coman-hablo al ver a uno de los profesores más jóvenes quien se había dejado llevar por olor de la comida

En ese momento en que cada uno olio su plato por encima de este sin dejarse embriagar por el olor que desprendía, sus platos debajo del olor de la comida se encontraba muy bien escondido otro olor que ellos conocían muy bien ya que ese olor pertenecía a un cierta planta magia que hacía que las personas que la consumieran estuvieran idas y confundidas

-Ahora entienden el porque les menciones desde un principio que no deben comer nada que el director les ofrezca o tomar algo de los elfos domésticos que no mencione que estaban bajo mi mando

-Lo lamentamos Príncipe, no teníamos ni idea ni siquiera pensábamos llegaría tan bajo para envenenarnos con nuestra propia comida-hablo una profesora igualmente joven de cabello pelinegro, un poco bajita

-No hay problema Profesora Eleonor pero deben tener más cuidado, bien algunos deben preguntarse porque a los otros profesores no les afecta o incluso a los alumnos-eso sorprendió aún más al resto al saber que no solo a ellos sino a los demás profesores e incluido el alumnado estaban sufriendo lo mismo que ellos por el viejo-Bien como decia esto se debe a que ellos han sido desde un comienzo administrados con este planta, es por ello que aunque parece que no les afecta es lo contrario su cuerpo esta tan contaminado con esta toxina que si no se deja de administrar en un futuro, los profesores no más serian la cascara de una persona, sin voluntad de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, sin poder pensar o tener libre albedrio… pero lamentablemente ya es un poco tarde la única solución que estado haciendo es que los elfos domésticos durante la noche pongan un poco del antídoto en sus bebidas pero esto no servirá para nada si ellos no tiene la voluntad por sí mismo de decir basta… la otra solución sería purificar completamente el castillo como los estudiantes pero estos quedarían en una especie de trance o como inducido que duraría de dos meses a dos años

Eso dejo a todos los profesores callados y asqueados por lo vil que una persona podría ser más aun al tratarse de aprovechar de las personas que no tenían nada que ver en todo esto, personas inocentes que si no llegaban a despertar de ese tipo de sueño inducido en el que el mismo viejo los estaba poniendo en un futuro sería nada más que simples marionetas humanas

-Pero que podemos hacer para ayudarlos-hablo un joven profesor de cabello castaño con ojos color azul

-No podemos hacer más lo que les mencione cualquier otro método podría destruir sus mentes y dejarlos peor que si hubieran recibido el beso de los Dementores Renegados, de una o de otra forma podrían terminar del mismo modo si no deciden salir de ese estado por ellos mismo-hablo el chico con cierto pesar en su voz, ya que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto

Ese era otro motivo por el cual quería hacer pagar a la cabra, ya que estaba envenenando a los más jóvenes solos para convertirlos en sus marionetas humanas

-No me importa lo que hagan los demás profesores en este momento lo que me importa es la seguridad de los más jóvenes apenas llevan medio años en este colegio bajo la supervisión del líder de la luz como el señor Dumbledore se denomina, creo que en su caso los más jóvenes pueden ser salvados todavía pero necesito de su ayuda

Estos claramente estaban más que contentos de saber que por lo menos había alguien que todavía podía salvarse de ese destino-Cuente con nuestra ayuda Alteza-resonó la voz de un hombre mayor haciendo que todo asintieran

-Bien hay un hechizo que he encontrado… de hecho mi madre me lo dio para enfrentar este problema… pero para ello necesito que cada uno de ustedes lo repita al mismo momento que yo… este hechizo debe hacerse bajo la luz de la luna azul y el fuego sagrado, debo decirles que esto los dejara agotados pero se podrán recuperar rápidamente si lo hacen de corazón sin esperar recibir nada a cambio de lo contrario la misma magia de la luna azul como del fuego sagrado los dañara… ahora vuelvo a repetirlo alguien está dispuesto a seguir esto a pesar de las consecuencias que pueda tener en un futuro

Todos los profesores no cambiaran sus pensamientos todos seguían mirando al chico

-En todo caso yo les diré el día en que podremos ayudar a los más jóvenes pero hasta ello necesito que sigan con sus funciones y que por lo menos sigan comportándose como hasta ahora, para que Dumbledore no sospeche que lo hemos descubierto… bien pueden retirarse y recuerden no coman o beban nada que no les den los elfos domésticos que les mencione o que hayan visto como se hacen

Con eso los profesores volvieron asentir antes de irse dejando solo al chico pensado en lo mismo que tan podrido por dentro debe estar la cabra para utilizar a niños, con esos pensamientos desapareció del lugar para volver a su estudio, lo que no se espero es que sus sobrinos estuvieran esperándolo

-Bien tío ahora nos podrías decir porque repentinamente tuve la visión de los profesores haciendo cierto cantico a la luz de la luna azul con nosotros tres como impulsores de esto-hablo la voz de luna con seriedad viendo al pelinegro-No intentes ocultarte Harry lo vimos, recuerda seguimos siendo Dioses no podemos involucrarnos con los asuntos de los mortales a pesar de que antes lo fuéramos o por lo menos en parte, en fin no importa…

-Pero Luna yo…

-Sabemos lo que piensas Harry, pero en eso Luna tiene razón, somos Dioses y los Dioses no pueden interferir en los asuntos de los mortales, lo cual estamos haciendo… Harry sabemos que quieres ayudar tanto como nosotros y podríamos haber hecho aún más si no hubiéramos recibido nuestra inmortalidad en el verano pero ahora no importa lo que importa es que debes dejar de estarte metiendo en asuntos mortales… pero en fin como quieres que te ayudemos

Eso hizo confundir a Harry, primero lo estaban regañando y dándole un sermón y ahora este par de gemelos dice que van a estar ayudándolo

-No sé para que nos miras de ese modo sabes más de sobra que nosotros que apoyaríamos en lo que quieras hacer… además sabemos por experiencia propia que una vez que tienes algo en mente no lo dejas hasta que lo hagas-menciono la rubia en un tono burlón viendo a su tío

-Está bien lo acepto en que talvez lo que dicen sea verdad-decia mientras veía a otro lado-Pero en fin lo que tengo planeado esto….

Con eso los tres chicos volvieron a pensar en varios planes que harían para ayudar a los chicos ahora más con la ayuda de Luna podrían decir los movimientos de la cabra estaban terminando de hacer planes antes de ver como uno de los profesores abría fuertemente la puerta haciendo que esta se golpeara en los muros antes de ser fulminado por los tres pares de ojos

-Lo siento Alteza, Excelencias pero hay algo que debe su presencia-hablo un poco preocupado más al ver la cara de los tres chicos

Esto claramente hizo que los chicos lo miraran unos momentos antes de hablar-Algo relacionado con los magos con sangre de criatura no es cierto profesor Altaír-era un afirmación no una pregunta

-Me temo que es correcto parece ser que una madre de uno de los jóvenes de Gryffindor tuvo problemas con una madre de un joven que va en Ravenclaw… por lo que pude ver antes de que la profesora McGonagall me pidiera que viniera a verlo fue que la madre del Gryffindor comenzó a insultar a la madre del joven de Ravenclaw, cuando este no se dio cuenta y empujo a la señora pero cuando vio su medalla que tenía en el pecho comenzó a insultarlo haciendo que la madre del joven entrara en la discusión

Ellos estaban casi seguros que la madre del Gryffindor seria Molly Wesley o la señora Eleonor Finnigan la madre de Seamus ambas eran amigas además de fieles apoyadores a Dumbledore por lo cual se oponían constantemente al cambio además de ser alguien de mente cerrada a todo lo que no sea "normal para ellos"

Con esos los tres adolescentes se miraron unos momentos entre ellos antes de suspirar y levantarse de sus lugares- Indícanos el camino profesor Altaír de lo contrario no me hare responsable si la madre del Gryffindor termina en San Mungo

El profesor asintio antes de guiar el camino los gemelos también iban siguiendo al profesor antes de que estos llegaran se separaron de su tío para llegar por el lado contrario e encontrarlos más tarde

Tal y como lo espero el pelinegro era cierto y no solo era ahora una mujer sino el par de arpías de las dos señoras tanto Eleonor como Molly Wesley estaban insultando y agrediendo a dos pares de mujeres pero se dio cuenta de que la otra mujer también era la madre de un joven con sangre de criatura

Todos al momento del ver al pelinegro se comenzaron alejar aunque seguían viendo desde lejos pero por los menos pensaban que de ese modo no los afectaría-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto con voz seria sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres de Gryffindor que pusieron una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros

-Como veras Harry estas mujeres aquí presentes no saben cómo comportarse en sociedad ni mucho menos en una escuela por lo que propongo que expulses a esos chicos como a todos los que tengan sangre de criatura

-Yo apoyo su decisión señora Wesley, ve joven tenía razón por eso era que el director Dumbledore no permitía a jóvenes con sangre de criatura

Harry vio que cierto sapo se quería meterse en la conversación pero solo dándole una mirada esta se alejó asustada y con la cara pálida, también vio a las dos madres de los chicos quienes apretaban sus puños con frustración

-Primero: Señora Wesley y señora Finnigan en que momento les dije que podían tratarme con algún tipo de familiaridad-vio como las mujeres se quedaban calladas mientras que las otras dos tenían expresiones sorprendidas-Segundo: Enserio creen que yo voy hacer que los jóvenes magos con sangre de criatura se vallan solo se vayan por este incidente que ustedes mismas empezaron

-¡Como te atreves Harry!, yo no comencé nada…

Este estaba a punto de levantar solo un dedo solo eso sería más que suficiente para borrar la existencia de esa molestia y del resto aliados con la cabra pero aun no era el momento

-Vuelve a levantarme la voz y no sabe de lo que soy capaz señora Wesley, y mi nombre es Henry le pido que lo recuerde aunque ahora no estoy tan seguro que pueda hacerlo… como ustedes dicen y afirman que no comenzaron nada no temaran nada que invoque a las memorias del castillo, las que son las que ven todo desde hace bastante tiempo POR MI MAGIA Y MI SANGRE, YO EL DECENDIENTE DE LOS CUATRO FUNDADORES, LE PIDO A LADY HOGWARTS QUE DE SU VEREDICTO EN ESTE PROBLEMA, YA QUE ESTA PUEDE VER, PUEDE ESCUCHAR Y SENTIR, MUESTRANOS LO QUE A PASADO, MUESTRANOS A QUIENES SON LOS VERDADEROS CULPABLES

Con eso todos vieron como una pared cercana se mostraban las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar hace apenas uno minutos antes, cuando termino dos personas brillaron antes de que estas cayeran al piso tocándose la cabeza mientras tratan de soportar aparente dolor

-Lady Hogwarts las hayo culpables señora Wesley y señora Finnigan, lo único que pueden hacer para que pare es decir la verdad y pedir una disculpa por haber ofendido no solo a los jóvenes magos con sangre de criatura sino a los padres de estos….

Todos miraban sorprendidos al chico ya que pensaban que iba a tomar parte de la señora Wesley pero no se esperaban que tomara parte de las señoras con sangre con criatura, pero si te detenías a pensar un poco era razonables después de todo, él chico fue el que hizo que los magos y brujas con sangre criatura pudieran estudiar a pesar ser catalogados como oscuros por el ministerio de magia

-Realmente cree que me disculpare con estos-decia de manera despectiva la señora Finnigan viendo a los chicos con sangre de criatura

El pelinegro vio a la mujer con cierta incredulidad a pesar del dolor que estaba soportado aun así no se daba por vencida seguía pensado en que los chicos con sangre de criatura eran inferiores a ella y no solo ella sino que se dio cuenta que había varias personas que pensaban de ese mismo modo

Todos vieron como el chico levitaba la mano levemente mientras hacía mostrar su anillo el cual brillo antes de que el vieran como las mujeres en el piso jadeantes de dolor se comenzaran a calmar pero aun así con sus respiraciones agitadas en especial la señora Wesley, aunque estaba claro que fue la magia del mismo colegio la que la lastimo por haber mentido

El pelinegro vio como varios del personal vinieron rápidamente cuando el castigo por Hogwarts termino-Señora Poppy, confió en que pueda hacerse cargo de esto-decia el chico viendo a las dos mujeres en el piso, a lo cual la nombrada solo asintio con la cabeza-Espero que con esto demuestro que a pesar de ser el dueño de Hogwarts este mismo tiene voluntad y no permite que ofendan o traten de dañar a las personas que habitan en el sean maestros, alumnos o personal docentes sin importar si son magos, criaturas o en su defecto ambos por lo cual espero que lo tengan en mente señoras… dicho de otro modo si vuelvo a enterrarme de que hay otro caso de discriminación en contra de los jóvenes con sangre de criatura se les prohibirá la entrada a Hogwarts

Con eso el chico se fue pero vio como la mayoría estaba asombrado, supo fácilmente que porque el al ser el heredero de los fundadores pudo evitar el castigo a las dos señoras y no lo hizo pero no le importo y lo dejo pasar hasta que vio que era necesario, unos simplemente no creían que el chico pudiera cambiar completamente

Más tarde ese mismo día todos hablaban de ese incidente en la cena aunque claro se sorprendieron en ver como los gemelos Wesley no dijeron nada a comparación de los menores, pero estaba claro que ellos tampoco dirían nada, después de todo Harry se había encargado de quitarles todas las pociones y bloqueos de memoria encima que tenía en cima dadas por su supuesta "madre" y por el bueno del antiguo director

Ellos ya estaban conscientes de que no eran hijos de Molly Wesley y gracias adiós no eran hermanos de Percy, Ron o Ginny, ellos habían descubierto que Arthur Wesley era un mago fértil como lo era Lucius Malfoy, solo que su papa los tuvo los engendro con un mago egipcio es por eso que ellos creen que Billy estaba en Egipto para encontrar a esa persona que era su verdadero padre sin que nadien supiera que el al ser el mayor puedo escapar del control de la cabra como de Molly, más aun cuando trataron de hacerlo que se casara con la Veela de nombre Fleur

Claro que el pelinegro sabía bien quien era el otro padre de los gemelos ya que lo conoció una que otra vez cuando este fue al olimpo, el padre de los gemelos Wesley como de Charlie y Billy era el Dios Egipcio de la Fertilidad y Agricultura, El Dios Apis, pero por el momento ellos decidieron guardarlo en secreto a pesar de ser un Dios quería que sus hijos crecieran de manera normal como el resto de las personas, lo que nunca se espero era que alguien engañara a su pareja y lo drogara para hacer pasar los hijos de Molly como de Arthur

Ese Dios Apis estaba molesto y furioso con Molly Prewett pero por el momento este estaría en espera cuando terminara la guerra y todo se revelara, dicho Dios vendría personalmente a castigar a Molly por lo que le hizo a su familia

El Dios Apis era representado por un Buey pero su verdadero aspecto era un pelirrojo con ojos color miel de piel clara, bastante alto y con buena musculatura como aspecto físico, su apariencia la última vez el pelinegro cuando este fue al olimpo a negociar con su hermano Apolo, era de un joven entre veinte veinticinco años aunque estaba seguro que este también podía cambiar de apariencia como el resto de los Dioses

Aunque quien lo diría que los Wesley como los Malfoy fueran buenos amigos por el lado de su verdaderos padres claro que contando que sus padres eran Dioses en el caso de los gemelos Malfoy era su hermano Apolo y en el caso de los Wesley era Apis el amigo de Apolo, era por eso que Harry pensaba lo raro y las vueltas que daba la vida

Esa noche en un lugar completamente neutral para dos personas, estaban reunidas lo más lejos posibles de Hogwarts como del resto de las personas, uno de ellos venia en túnicas completamente negras mientras escondía su cara del mismo modo que la otra persona

-Para que querías verme aquí vieja cabra-hablo la voz de una persona claramente molesta

La cabra solo dejo pasar la insolencia del otro encapuchado solo porque necesitaba su ayuda de lo contrario estaba bastante seguro que uno de los dos hubiera muerte ese día-Vamos Tom, porque me tratas de ese modo a tu querido y buen director que te apoyo

-Oh lo siento mi querido director o debería decir subdirector debo darle las gracias por hacer mi estancia en la escuela una miseria pero en fin, dime vieja cabra que es lo que quieres de mi-decia lo bastante irónico el encapuchado viendo al viejo

-Déjame proponerte un trato serpiente quiero que tú y yo nos unamos para deshacernos de cierta molestia en nuestro camino llamado Harry Potter, cuando logremos deshacernos de esa basura nosotros podemos seguir haciendo nuestros movimientos sin ese maldito estorbo-decia el viejo con odio en sus palabras haciendo que el otro riera

-Entonces es cierto el rumor, tu niño dorado te apuñalo por la espalda… que irónico, dime viejo que se siente que tus planes no salgan como tú quieres… tu marioneta por fin tuvo conciencia propia… por fin alguien se sale de tus manos de tu control, viejo….

Lord Voldemort estaba disfrutando bastante de ese su pequeño enemigo, esa basura en sus zapatos desde el día en que se hizo la profecía, por fin se había revelado en contra del titiritero, tal vez si hubiera movido sus cartas más antes lo hubiera logrado poner de su lado y de ese modo someter a todo el mundo mágico

-Está bien viejo, solo te advierto que cualquier trampa o un movimiento en falso y todos tus estudiantes como tú mismo lo pagaran caro les hare demostrar que conmigo nadien juega viejo ahora vete antes de que te mate aquí mismo para librarme de tu existencia ya que por lo que veo aun sigues debil de nuestro pequeño encuentro hace un par de semanas

Con eso último los dos desaparecieron del lugar dejándolo completamente solo mientras tanto en Hogwarts ciertos chicos estaban reunidos teniendo una reunión estratégica con todos los miembros del CEP

-Bien chicos se algunos de ustedes ya lo saben pero quiero saber su decisión… que alcen las manos los que van a seguir con esto hasta el final…-la mayoría estaba serio, más por la repentina reunión que mando hacer Harry con todos los miembros, aunque algunos ya sospechaban el verdadero motivo

Poco a poco el pelinegro como el resto de los miembros originales, vieron como la mayoría de las personas en esa habitación comenzaba a levantar la mano hasta quedar sin ninguna mano abajo todos y cada uno de los presentes quería apoyar al pelinegro

-Bien dado que todos levantaron la mano es hora de poner algunas condiciones…. Primero y más importante ninguno de ustedes se expondrá a menos que sea necesario, Segundo solo estarán en la retaguardia en otras palabras se quedaran en el castillo y evitaran que conflictos internos comiencen, ya les di una orden a los profesores nuevos en caso de algún imprevisto pero en caso de que algo más llegara a pasar están autorizados a utilizar sus varitas y defenderse, Tercero por nada salgan hacia el exterior puedo garantizar su seguridad dentro del castillo pero no fuera de este…..

-Pero si no podemos salir del castillo quien les hará frente a todos ellos-hablo un chico con el uniforme de Hufflepuff

-Solo yo y los gemelos no estoy nombrándolos a ustedes Fred y George ustedes como el resto se quedaran en el castillo ese día ustedes deben estar preparados ese día se llevaran una sorpresa

-Entonces…-la mayoría de los ojos viajo al otro par de gemelos que se encontraba en la sala ya que si no eran los Wesley debían ser los otros gemelos, los Gemelos Malfoy

-Si Draco y Luna serán los únicos que vendrán conmigo al campo de batalla ustedes como el resto de estudiantes ese día se quedara en el castillo protegido

-Pero porque ellos y no nosotros-hablo la mayoría de las personas en la sala claramente ofendidos

Harry los miro un momento antes de que sus expresiones suaves se volvieran más seria y sombrías- No importa, esa es mi decisión y no hay marcha atrás… tal vez esto no les guste pero serian un estorbo en el campo de batalla… los entrene para proteger a los estudiantes adentro del colegio de modo que si hay algún problema el castillo como los profesores les puedan ayudar pero afuera en el exterior es otra cosa… hay nadien los podrá ayudar, si alguien los mata se mueren y ya pero dejaran atrás un camino de tristeza… Neville tus padres ya están bien tienes algo por lo que seguir del mismo modo que todos en cambio nosotros es otra cosa

-Harry Potter, tú también tienes algo por lo cual vivir no simplemente serás carne para cañón

El pelinegro vio a Pansy como a Angelina, Susan y Daphne molestas y claramente un poco confundidas- No me malentiendan yo si tengo motivos para seguir viviendo y uno de ellos es mi pareja por eso no voy a morir…

Con eso dejo callados a todos sabían que el chico recibía llamadas o se comunicaba con alguien cada tercer día de lo contrario era un peligro estar cerca pero nunca se esperón que admitirá abiertamente que él tiene una pareja

-Sí, tengo una pareja… de hecho estoy comprometido-decia quitando el hechizo de ocultamiento de su mano donde pudieron ver un anillo de plata con una joya de color platino y dentro de la joya se mostraba la figura de un dragón- Ahora entienden es por eso que nunca correspondía a su avances o no les tomaba importancia…-decia como si no le importara

-Entonces nunca tuvimos oportunidad-hablaron varias chicas del grupo a lo cual el pelinegro asintio

-Correcto nunca tuvieron alguna posibilidad de que me fijara en alguna de ustedes… dejando eso de lado no crean que porque estamos hablando un poco recuerden que ustedes tiene que proteger a los estudiantes-ellos asintieron-Pero de igual modo que los estudiantes no pueden salir del castillo ustedes tampoco por lo que se quedaran con ellos dentro del Gran Salón

Muchos chasquearon la lengua y maldijeron por lo bajo al ver que su plan para confundir al chico no sirvió de nada es más el termino manipulándolos a todos sin siquiera quererlo o por lo menos que ellos se dieran cuenta

-Bien dicho todo esto pueden irse a descansar…

Con eso la semana paso rápida entre trabajos y entrenamientos a los chicos, pero en definitiva fue la semana un poco más calmada pero sabían que la tranquilidad era temporal, ya que la calma significaba una gran tormenta estaba por venir

Ese fin de semana en medio de la noche Harry se deslizo junto con los profesores sin que nadien se diera cuenta atreves de las barreras hasta llegar al bosque prohibido, sin llamar la atención de los estudiantes o animales del área aunque claro que ahora dichos animales o criaturas mágicas escuchaban más a Harry que antes

Con ello el pelinegro los guio por el bosque prohibido hasta un claro rodeado por un lago y una pequeña montaña a lo lejos, con eso los profesores junto con los tres chicos se distribuyeron por el claro dejando a los tres chicos dispersarse en forma de triángulo por el lugar rodeándolos

-Esta es su última oportunidad de retractarse-menciono por última vez el pelinegro viendo a los profesores

-Estamos seguros Alteza y Excelencias, queremos ayudar en lo que podamos a pesar de no conocerlos-hablo uno de los profesores a lo que los demás asintieron

Con eso el chico asintio antes de ver a los gemelos, ambos chicos comenzaron a emitir una luz antes de que se escucharan como sus voces se confundían con el aire perdiéndose en este, los profesores que estaban distribuidos vieron como lazos de magia recorrían la tierra uniendo así los puntos donde todos los profesores estaban formado de ese modo un hexágono que estaba sobre un circulo y en el centro de ambas figuras se encontraba un circulo pequeño el cual representaba un profesor

Los profesores comenzaron a sentir más fuerte como su magia reaccionaba y resonaba entre los trece profesores del centro pero sabían que no era todo al ver la cara de su príncipe, lentamente este extendió sus brazos haciendo que enfrente aparecieran dos esferas un negra y una blanca las cuales poco a poco fueron cambiando hasta tener un color gris

Cuando pensaron que eso sería todo se equivocaron ya que vieron como del lago salía frotando una llama de color dorada con toques turquesa, esto los sorprendió ya que dicha flama se elevó por lo alto antes de quedar sobre la treceava persona, la persona que estaba en el centro de las dos figuras

Pero ahí no acabo todo poco a poco vieron como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar, ya que la Luna se había hecho presente acompañada de las estrellas pero las estrellas comenzaron a brillar intensamente antes de ver como la Luna comenzaba a teñirse de un color azul haciendo que desprendiera esos brillos sobre la tierra del igual modo un haz de luz conecto la flama y la luz de la luna azul haciendo que todos absolutamente todos fueran rodeados por el fuego dorado que cambio su color a uno blanco completamente puro este se comenzó a teñir de rojo antes de a remolinarse alrededor de ellos y formar un torbellino de luz roja el cual subió hasta el cielo antes de explotar y cubrir todo el cielo mientras las corrientes de aire elevaban y transportaban el polvo de color rojizo por todos lados

Cuando exploto el torbellino en el cielo este completamente se tiño de un color negro profundo antes de recobrar su color natural del mismo modo que la Luna pero no solo el sino que la flama se había ido, fue en esos instantes que vieron como los profesores caían al suelo completamente cansados y agotados por el gasto de magia que habían hecho

Los tres chicos se miraron antes de asentir ya que sintieron como su magia fluía por el aire ayudando a las personas y demás en el mundo mágico no solo en el Castillo, el ojiverde poco a poco se fue acercando hasta donde estaban sentados los profesores en medio del lugar-Bueno parece que los estudiantes más jóvenes les deben un favor… en otras palabras el ritual salió con éxito pero fue más que eso y eso se lo deben a que realmente querían ayudar a los chicos

-¿Como que más que eso?... Alteza-menciono una profesora jadeando del cansancio antes de ver como el ojiverde movía la mano y aparecía delante de todos un vial con un extraño líquido, el cual no dudaron en tomar al darse cuenta de que era

-El ritual como dije funcione mejor que eso ya que debido a que realmente querían ayudar a los jóvenes magos como a todos en el castillo, la magia del ritual logro que no solo los jóvenes salieran del control sino a que ya no volverán a ser manipulados por nadien mas o a menos que tengan demasiado poder lo cual dudo porque deben por lo menos al nivel de una criatura mítica de igual modo los estudiantes mayores como los profesores están comenzando a despertar del sueño en el que estaban… me atrevería a decir que si todo sale bien ellos pueden ayudarlos a proteger el castillo desde dentro en una semana mientras que mis sobrinos y yo nos encargamos de cierto par de molestias que se unió en mi contra con el fin de sacarme del camino y que no interrumpiera sus planes de dominación

Antes que nada los profesores pusieron enormes sonrisas al ver que lograron ayudar a todos los jóvenes del castillo pero en cambio no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo último que dijo su Príncipe ahora más que nada querían que todo esto saliera, no entendían como alguien aparente mente bueno podía estar tan corrupto y podrido por dentro para aliarse contra la persona que había hecho tanto daño pero conociéndoles a ambos no les resulto nada raro

-Bien que dicen si van a descansar-menciono haciendo que todos asintieran-pueden irse y recuerden si quieren algo de comer a estas horas solo invoque a un elfo domestico solo de los que había mencionado estoy seguro que les gustara ayudarles

Con eso Harry movió su mano para que todo incluso su sobrinos fueran levitados del igual modo este mientras hacían su camino de regreso al castillo, en la entrada al bosque prohibido fueron bajados para que caminaran y los demás no se dieran cuenta, aunque sus sobrinos estaban demasiados divertidos con el viaje para recordar que podrían aparecer a los profesores en sus respectivas habitaciones sin que se dieran cuenta el resto y el pelinegro estaba disfrutando la brisa de la noche como para hacer eso y perderse de su paseo nocturno

A la mañana siguiente se pudo ver el cambio los chicos estaban más despiertos que de costumbre hablaban entre ellos pero a comparación de las veces anteriores ahora se veian llenos de energía como cuando llegaron al colegio del mismo modo que el resto de los estudiantes como incluso algunos profesores a pesar de ya ser un poco mayores eran más activos que antes o alegres muy diferente a como eran anteriormente y eso lo sabían los chicos como los profesores nuevos que veian todo con una sonrisa sincera en su cara

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses en el Olimpo veian a Harry hacer sus movimientos cuidando que no se le hubiera pasado nada a su hijo/hermanito/sobrino algún detalle importante, pero se sorprendieron de darse cuenta que no era todo lo contrario de hecho se había adelantado a los planes de la cabra

-Hijo creo que mi nieta es incluso mejor oráculo que el que tenemos en el campamento-hablo Zeus viendo a su hijo Apolo

Todos asintieron más dando se cuenta como Harry no solo cambiaba a los tres grandes sino a todos en el olimpo cambiaban solo con la presencia de Harry nuevamente en sus vidas, ya que a pesar de estar lejos podrían volver a verlo sin la preocupación de que algo nuevamente los separara

-Concuerdo contigo padre después de todo es mi hija-decia con el pecho lleno de orgullo Apolo no solo por Luna sino por Draco

-Dejando eso podremos hacer lo que tenemos pensado-pregunto Atenea a su padre del mismo modo que Ares

Zeus vio por un momento a sus hijos antes de asentir con la cabeza ante lo que estaban planeando sus dos hijos después de todos tanto Atenea como Ares eran los Dioses de la Guerra querían que todos tanto en el campamento Júpiter, Mestizo como en el de las Amazonas vieran que tan fuerte era su hermanito

-Tiene mi permiso pero no quiero que nadien este informado de esto o se entere-hablo viendo a sus dos hijos, los cuales asintieron

Los Dioses se sorprendieron cuando repentinamente Zeus cambio a su forma roma por lo que supieron que algo debían estar planeando ya que los dos Dioses de la Guerra entraron en un estado medio entre sus dos entidades tanto la Griega como Roma, cuando termino volvió a su apariencia normal Griega con eso se fue dejando a todos confundidos sobre lo que estaban planeando esos tres

-Que estas planeando Hermana-hablo Apolo viendo a Atenea

-Digo lo mismo que estas planeando Hermano-ahora fue Artemisa la que hablo viendo a Ares el cual solo sonrió causando un shock en todos los presentes y más aún en su actual pareja Afrodita

Afrodita al contrario de lo que todos piensan o creen esta nunca estuvo casada con Hefesto, "ya que ella era soltera y podía hacer lo que quería con su vida" en palabras de ella, aunque en algunos mitos siempre la asociaban con Hefesto causando un gran enojo en esta como en las parejas que había tenido su hermano menor

Los dos Dioses de la Guerra se vieron unos minutos a los ojos antes de darle la cara a todos en el Olimpo y dar una sonrisa antes de desaparecer del lugar dejando a todos más intrigados de que era lo que ellos estaban haciendo y porque habían pedido el permiso de su padre

 **Mundo Humano**

Las cosas en el mundo humano seguían con "tranquilidad" o eso aparentaba ya que el pelinegro se había dado cuenta de las reuniones que tenía el subdirector con algunos de los estudiantes o las veces que algunos de los estudiantes faltaba a clases pero lo dejo pasar ya que pronto seria la caída de la cabra dos días antes de que el ataque a Hogwarts iniciara o la aparente guerra estallara como lo había predicho Luna, los chicos se encontraban en la sala de reuniones con los profesores nuevos incluidos, se encontraban entrenando o escuchando las medidas que Luna estaba preparando mientras el pelinegro y Draco preparaban al resto

Cabe decir que los alumnos estaban tan concentrados en su entrenamiento que ni se habían dado cuenta de la forma respetuosa con la que trataba los profesores al trio de chicos y francamente no tenían el tiempo para pensar con todas las cosas que tenían encima, ya que a pesar de saber que no estaría al frente estaban demasiado nervioso como para pensar en ello

Todo estaba bien hasta que Luna dejo de ver a los profesores para ver directamente a los chicos-Parece que la cabra como la cara de serpiente tiene otros planes Harry-hablo Luna llamando la atención de todos en la sala incluidos los profesores

-Ya veo entonces van adelantar el ataque no es cierto y por tu expresión sera mañana en la noche durante la cena es correcto-menciono el chico viendo como Luna asentía con su cabeza-Bien el entrenamiento concluye hasta aquí-decia mientras aparecía varios viales en las manos de cada estudiantes como profesor e incluso sus sobrinos como el mismo, claro no es que lo necesitaran pero era necesario aparentar

Los miembros del CEP tomaron al instante la pócima en sus manos antes de ver a los chicos con un poco de nervios-¿Que haremos ahora Harry?-pregunto Blaise como Theo y varios estudiantes mas

-El plan es el mismo ustedes se quedan cuidando adentro del castillo mientras que nosotros protegemos el exterior no dudo de que la cabra como la cara de serpiente puso de su lado algunas criaturas por lo que es peligroso para ustedes estar afuera… bien es hora Luna tenemos que ir a encargarnos de cierto prisionero…

Con eso los chicos se fueron por cierto duende que ya había preparado todo para su visita a Nurmenbarg para encontrarse con Gellert Grindelwald, el antiguo amigo de la cabra aunque estaban seguros más con sus investigaciones que era más que eso para la cabra

Los cuatro personajes aparecieron afuera de la cárcel la cual ahora estaba en propiedad del gobierno búlgaro pero esta estaba corrupta, con ello entraron a la cárcel sin ningún tipo de prohibición solo hasta que vieron como una de las personas que custodiaba la cárcel los vio y los trato de detener

-¡ALTO! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!... ¡Identifíquense!...-hablo el hombre apuntando su varita al cuarteto

-No puedo creer que alguien que dice ser un mago no puedo saber con quién está hablando-dijo el duende con desprecio viendo al mago el cual frunció su ceño al verlo

-Quienes te crees que eres para decirme eso pariente de los enanos… tu aquí no tienes influencias de Gringotts, así que veta antes de que me deshaga de ti-menciono el hombre hablando con el mismo desprecio que el duende

El duende solo lo vio con una sonrisa sínica antes de burlarse del y ver al trio de jóvenes con los que venía acompañado-Lo siento Alteza del igual modo lo siento Excelencias pero parece que nadien sabe o recuerda quienes son ustedes

Eso pareció llamar la atención del hombre que se quedó viéndolos un momento antes de hablar-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Porque los llama ese duende Alteza y Excelencias?

-Deberías respetarlos mísero mago como te atreves hablar de ese modo al Príncipe de la Magia, El Heredero al Trono del Mundo Mágico como si fueran iguales… del mismo modo como te atreves hablarles de igual modo a los Príncipes del Sol hijos de Lord Sun, ellos están por encima de ti deberías estar agradecido de estar en su presencia

Con eso fue más que suficiente para que el hombre se desmayara y los cuatro pudieran seguir con su camino como si ellos no fueran los culpables de nada, aunque claro no lo eran ya que la única persona o criatura que había hablado era el duende no ellos

Estuvieron caminando por los distintos pasillos hasta que llegaron a la zona de máxima seguridad de aquella prisión, claro que no era como se la habían imaginados ya que a pesar de ser una zona de máxima seguridad para el mayor enemigo del mundo mágico esta estaba bastante cómoda y hasta cierto punto relajante, caminaron por ese pasillo hasta que llegaron a una celda que en vez de ser completamente de barrotes como el resto era de cristal mágico para evitar que se escapara como toda esa zona como en el resto de la prisión tenía una barrera que impedía hacer magia

-Ya veo, parece que mi día final ha llegado… bien díganme quien de ustedes va a matarme de una vez-pregunto el hombre de edad madura desde el otro lado de la celda mientras se quitaba un libro de su pecho para ponerlo en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba

-Porque crees que haríamos eso o es que acaso nosotros seriamos tan despiadados para matar a un poblé anciano, estas equivocado solo estamos aquí para despedirnos de ti-con eso vieron como un grieta aparecía de la nada dejando una grieta en medio del pasillo

Esto sorprendió al viejo nombre antes de ver como varias personas salían de esa extraña abertura vestidos de diferente forma incluso para un Auror eso era exagerado-Alteza estamos a sus órdenes, ya todos se encuentra preparado del otro lado para el traslado del hombre-hablo un hombre completamente serio con una apariencia que intimidaría a cualquiera e incluso intimido al viejo que los miro extraño

-Bien entonces procedan y con cuidado que a pesar de ser un criminal es un anciano y su magia ha sido atada desde el momento en que lo vi ahora no es más que un squibs

-QUE DISJISTE…. ¡COMO QUE MI MAGIA HA SIDO ATADA!-exclamo el hombre claramente sorprendido

Los presentes lo vieron incrédulos-Es enserio, estás loco o crees que seriamos lo suficiente mente tontos como lo fueron estos disque Aurores para dejarte libre con tu magia-hablo el pelinegro por primera vez viendo al anciano que solo se quedó mudo

Con ello siguieron el traslado del hombre atreves del portal cuando una vez termino los chicos se dedicaron hacer su trabajo…

En poco tiempo la celda había quedado como si nadien hubiera estado en esta del mismo modo que en la prisión, los tres chicos se encargaron de borrar todo rastro de ellos dejando una sorpresita, para cuando la cabra hiciera su próxima visita a la cárcel la encontrara

Ese mismo día más tarde llego la persona que el chico estaba esperando y viendo desde lejos sin que esta se diera cuenta, entrando como si la cárcel le perteneciera Albus Dumbledore solo miro a los guardias quienes asintieron antes de quitarse de su camino

Al final Dumbledore llego a la zona donde "Gellert" residía, hay pudo ver al mismo hombre que alguna vez fue su amigo y amante

-Albus que sorpresa verte…

-Gellert, veo que aun sigues molesto

-Enserio crees que no estaría molesto llevo bastante tiempo encerrado en esta maldita prisión, en fin que es lo que quieres o es que me dirás que aún no has podido deshacerte de esa basura… es enserio más te vale Albus que una vez que sea libre todo este bien para que asuma el mando de lo contrario sabes que no volveré a estar contigo como en los viejos tiempo…

Mientras eso sucedía en la cárcel Nurmenbarg, en un lugar desconocido la cara de serpiente terminaba de hacer sus planes para el ataque que se haría al día siguiente

-Bellatrix dime ya está todo preparado para nuestro ataque mañana-hablo el Lord Oscuro viendo a su subordinada

-Si mi Lord ya está todo preparado los clanes de hombre lobo que controla Fenrir ya están avisados y peinando la zona que se les asigno, en cuanto a los grupos de vampiros como los ciclopes, los gigantes y los Dementores esperan órdenes de usted mi Lord

Esto hizo al Lord Oscuro sonreír ya que ahora no había nadien que los pudiera detener con esos aliados que logro reunir para derrocar al ministerio de magia como a Hogwarts

-Excelente Bellatrix reúnelos en este momento-ordeno el Lord antes de ver como Bellatrix asentía antes de irse de la sala donde estaba dejando al Lord Oscuro en su trono-Muy pronto tanto Hogwarts como el mundo sera mío, muy pronto me quitare a esas basura de mi zapato llamado Harry Potter….-con eso el Lord Oscuro comenzó a regocijarse de su aparente victoria

Mientras que las cosas en Hogwarts seguían del mismo modo los chicos ya habían regresado de su visita a quien sabe dónde pero ahora se encontraban dando órdenes a todos los profesores como mandando algunas cartas con dirección a todos los residentes de Hogsmeade,

Algunos no entendían hasta que comenzaron captar la indirecta que los chicos les trataban de decir con las ordenes que daban, al haber un conflicto o un guerra cerca de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade sería el primer lugar en atacar en su camino hasta el castillo no importaba si había gente inocente en esto todos serian asesinados por los Mortifagos y las demás criaturas que el Lord Oscuro tuviera de su lado

Cuando vieron que los tres chicos en especial el pelinegro, habían terminado de dar órdenes y de igual modo ayudar le avisaron que se retirarían ya que deberían descansar para el día siguiente el cual prometía ser un día muy largo y pesado

Al día siguiente las cosas en Hogwarts era diferente ya que durante el desayuno nadien vio al profesor Dumbledore pero todos siguieron su día como cualquier otro, el cual consistía en despertarse, desayunar, activación física, clases normales, clases de magia y club era la rutina del diaria de los estudiantes antes de la cena

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta durante la hora del Almuerzo varias personas procedentes de Hogsmeade se adentraron a Hogwarts sin ser visto por el resto dejando una ilusión haciendo creer que ellos permanecían en el pueblo, la razón la guerra que se iba a iniciar minutos antes de la cena pero por su seguridad ellos permanecerían en el castillos protegidos por el dueño de Hogwarts como de sus alrededores y en este caso también parte del pueblo

-Bien ahora que están todos el castillo les proporcionara habitaciones para cada uno para que puedan tener algo de privacidad… les pido que no salgan de esta sección, esta es mi sección privada y está más protegida que el resto de la escuela, si necesitan algo pueden invocar a un elfo domestico estos les proporcionaran las cosas que lleguen a necesitar-menciono un joven pelinegro que claramente les dio la confianza a las personas de mayor edad y enloqueció a las personas un poco más jóvenes

Con eso vieron como el joven se retiraba dejando a todos en esa sección poco a poco vieron como los elfos comenzaban a aparecer para guiarlos a sus habitaciones por el tiempo que durara la guerra. No pudieron decir que estaban claramente encantados, con todos los cambios que habían visto, cuando llegaron al colegio en especial ese nuevo campo que se encontraba cerca del de Quidditch

Más tarde ese mismo día todos los estudiantes como profesores se encontraban en el Gran Salón cenando todo estaba en calma o eso parecía hasta que comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de explosiones y demás cerca o aparentemente cercas del castillo

 **Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo**

Los Dioses se encontraban en la sala de tronos viendo a su hermanito y lo que estaba desarrollándose ya que veian como todos se quedaron callados y la tensión notoria

-Entonces comenzamos hermana, esto sera un acontecimiento digno de recordar-hablo Ares viendo a Atenea la cual asintio con la cabeza

Ambos Dioses de la Guerra se levantaron de sus tronos antes de comenzar a liberar un poco de su poder por el mundo mortal concentrándose solos en ciertas partes en específico una era Inglaterra y la otras era Nueva York

-¿Que han hecho?-pregunto Hermes como Afrodita viendo a los dos hermanos

-Está claro que eso no sera suficiente para darle pelea a los chicos, por lo que aparecimos criaturas del tártaro para que pelen contra ellos y acaben con uno que otro enemigo de los chicos

-¿QUE HICIERON? ¿QUE?...

Todos los Dioses exclamaron viendo a los Dioses de La Guerra pero sabían que eso no era todo sintieron su poder no solo Inglaterra sino en el campamento mestizo

-Atenea y Ares sabemos que eso no es todo ahora digan que más hicieron-bramo Hestia viendo a sus sobrinos

-Bueno talvez estemos transmitiendo lo que sucede en Inglaterra mágica al campamento mestizo donde se encuentran los semidioses Griegos, semidioses Romanos y el campamento de Amazonas… para que puedan apreciar que tan fuerte es Harry como Luna y Draco

Todos sintieron un Aura de muerte provenir del Dios del Sol en dirección a sus hermanos-Les advierto que si algo les pasa algo a mis hijos, me las pagaran cruelmente y lentamente, no por nada se me consideraban un Dios vengativo…

Con eso fue todo para que los dos hermanos se pusieran pálidos ya que recordaban esa época donde nadien salvo Zeus, su padre podía parar a Apolo en una de sus venganzas y estaba claro él no estaba jugando ahora les parecía la copia exacta de Draco

 **Mundo Humano: Campamento Mestizo**

Los semidioses reunidos como los Lideres de los campamentos se encontraban bastante confundidos ya que habían recibido una orden de minerva y marte en el caso de los romanos de venir al campamento mestizo de igual modo fue Atenea las que les pidió venir a las amazonas claro que tuvo que hablar con Artemis antes de que ellas pudieran aceptar

Percy veía a Nico como a sus primos confundidos ya que no sabían lo que estaban pasando-Sigo sin explicarme porque quieren que todos estemos reunidos en este lugar

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, estoy feliz de ver a mi otra hermana pero no en estas circunstancias más cuando no se para que tuvieron que venir

-Thalía, tú también viniste pero tampoco te dijeron por qué no es cierto-pregunto Jasón quien estaba junto a Leo causando que los del campamento Júpiter lo miraran con celos, al hijo de Hefesto

-Sí, solo nos dijeron que debíamos estar presente este día en este lugar algo sobre un gran acontecimiento

Todos se quedaron callados cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer antes de reflejar una nube que comenzó a expandirse hasta hacerse lo suficientemente grande para que en esta comenzaran aparecer varias imágenes

Lo primero que vieron eran las montañas posteriormente un bosque y un lago al final se veía un enorme castillo pero sin llegar a sobrepasar al Olimpo, le castillo se veía majestuosos e imponente pero en eso comenzaron a ver explosiones y varios grupos de personas atacar lo que parecía un pueblo pero estos tenían miradas confusas, ya que en dicho pueblo no había nadien

Con eso vieron como todas las personas alrededor de mil o más comenzaron su recorrido al castillo pero ellos no iban solo ya que pudieron ver a varios ciclopes como gigantes con ellos y personas con rasgos finos pero con una mirada de locura en sus ojos esos les recordaron a los mitos de los vampiros, vieron como cerca del castillo se encontraban otros grupos liderados por un hombre con aspecto de canino pero de repente la escena cambio hasta un salón lleno de estudiantes y demás profesores pudieron ver una mesa donde se encontraban los profesores y sobre ellos había una mesa más pequeña y en ellas se encontraba un joven pelinegro sentado en un trono

-Ese…

-Pienso lo mismo…

-¡HARRY!-exclamaron los griegos con asombros al ver al pelinegro

Los demás tanto algunas amazonas como los semidioses Romanos vieron a los griegos con sorpresa al saber que ellos reconocían a ese chico

-Miren no está solo también veo a Luna y Draco-hablaron más chicos

 _ **((**_ _Claramente todos vieron y concordaron en que los romanos conocían a los chicos en especial al pelinegro en el Trono el cual mantenía una expresión calmada y serena antes de bajar lentamente y con gracias del Trono y posteriormente bajar las escaleras hasta estar al nivel de los demás_

 _-Profesores saben qué hacer en casos como estos-se escuchó la voz del chico a lo cual asintieron los demás profesores que se levantaron de su sus asientos y para comenzar a murmurar de un plan todo estaba bien hasta que vieron como uno de los chicos de una mesa color rojos sacaba algo de su bolso y atacaba o por lo menos trato de atacar alguien mas_

 _-Señor Wesley puede decirme que significa esto-vieron como una profesora mayor pregunto aun pelirrojo_

 _-Es justo lo que ve profesora, nosotros ahora tenemos el control-menciono el chico antes de ver como una chica parada a su lado hacia lo mismo contra otro estudiante pero fue detenida por una niño de esa misma mesa_

 _-Granger sera mejor que nos des una explicación ante esto-hablo un rubio_

 _-Cállate Neville tú no tienes más poder que el de un squibs_

 _Con eso todos comenzaron a un ataque interno que fácilmente fue sometido por varios de la mesa roja y la mayoría de los alumnos de la mesa de color verde junto con la mesa de color amarillo y azul_ _ **))**_

-Oigan talvez lo que estamos viendo significa lo que creemos que significa-hablo Percy viendo al resto del mismo modo que estos lo miraban

-Si me temo que es verdad la Guerra ya inicio en Gran Bretaña-confirmo un hijo de Hécate

-Pero entonces para que quieren que veamos esto-menciono un romano viendo hacia la nube

Los demás romanos asintieron viendo al chico del igual modo que unas cuantas cazadoras

-Les pido que se queden callados y observen esto es lo que Minerva/Atenea y Marte/Ares habían estado preparando para que todos pudieran ver un poco del poder de ciertas personas-ordeno/pidió Dionisio y Quirón viendo al resto de chicos

Con eso volvieron su vista en la nube concentrándose en lo que pasaba preguntándose porque los Dioses de la Guerra querían que vieran eso

 **Mundo Mágico**

Harry junto con los demás miembros del personal veian a los chicos que prácticamente los habían traicionado

-Enserio creían que no me daría cuenta de que ustedes junto con la vieja cabra haría esto-menciono en tono burlón viendo a todos

-No digas eso maldito traidor, no era más que un sucio mestizo-fueron las palabras de Ron las que sorprendieron al resto ya que no pensaba que fueran a decirle eso a su "amigo"

-Serás un imbécil Ronald que ya no recuerdas mi presentación yo soy un _Sumus-Pure,_ un mago sangre pura más poderoso que el resto, mi madre Lilian Evans era hija de un descendiente de Ravenclaw como de Hufflepuff… además me dices traidor cuando solo te acercaste a mi como todos los demás por mi dinero o creías que no me daría cuenta de que faltaban varios galeones en mis cuentas, soy ingenuo no un maldito imbécil pero dejemos eso para después de que tengo que encargarme un par de basuras

-¿Cómo pudiste Harry nosotros te apoyamos?

-De verdad crees que eso ahora va a funcionar cuando ya revelaste cómo eres en realidad-hablo Harry viendo a la castaña con cierta incredulidad

-En fin cuatro ojos por fin podemos dejar de fingir ser tus amigos… no eres más que una mina de dinero y eso bien lo sabes solo espero que el Voldemort te mate o talvez sera el director en fin uno de ellos con tu muerte todo estará solucionado….

Todos veian como la chica seguía riéndose como desquiciada aun nivel mayor que el de Bellatrix hasta que vieron como cierta rubia de Ravenclaw se levantaba se su asiento y la abofeteaba

-Cállate mísera sangre sucia, deberías estar agradecida de que no te hecho del castillo cuando tomo su posición como dueño de Hogwarts o que no te mando a Azkaban descubrió todas tus mentiras desde hace medio año atrás… eres peor que la misma basura, ya que entre ella también hay clases de basura y tú no te podrías comparar a ellas

Con eso Luna volvió a abofetear a la chica antes de ver como su gemelo hacia lo mismo con Ronald Wesley, el cual miraba sorprendidos a sus hermanos de que no lo ayudaran como lo estaba tratando de hacer Ginny

-Por favor señorita y señor Malfoy cálmense y explique lo que están diciendo-hablo McGonagall pero esta se quedó callada cuando sintió como algo comenzaba acercarse al castillo

El pelinegro movió su mano haciendo que las paredes del castillo fueran invisibles para que pudieran ver al otro lado, no pudieron más que jadear de miedo y terror cuando vieron de quienes se trataba y es que eran nada menos y nada más que "miles" de Mortifagos con varias criaturas entre ellos vampiros, hombres lobos, ciclopes, gigantes y Dementores y las personas que los veian liderando eran nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore el líder de la Luz junto con Lord Voldemort líder de la Oscuridad

-¿Eso es imposible porque Albus haría eso?-pregunto Siniestra

-Está claro ambos se aliaron para lograr matarme y que nadien se interpusiera en sus planes de dominio pero si guerra quieren guerra tendrán….

-Joven Potter que va intentar hacer

-Está claro profesora McGonagall les voy a dar la cara

-¡ESTAS LOCO! NO LO PERMITIRE TU HARRY TE QUEDAS EN EL CASTILLO CON EL RESTO, NOSOTROS LOS PROFESORES NO HAREMOS CARGO

El pelinegro solo se dio la vuelta para avanzar antes de girarse a la profesora como al resto- Profesores les encargo la seguridad de los alumnos y los profesores más antiguos apenas están saliendo del control de la cabra por lo que deben tener cuidado y miembros del CEP tiene prohibido seguirme de lo contrario verán lo que es realmente un entrenamiento espartano….

Todos vieron a varios chicos que asintieron frenéticamente antes de exclamar un fuerte "SI" de igual modo que los profesores nadien se lo creía y es que el chico realmente pensaba hacerles frente él solo, aunque algunos de los profesores internamente se preguntaba sobre lo que dijo el chico en especial el maestro de posiciones que francamente no podía moverse de su lugar porque una fuerza lo estaba deteniendo

-Draco…. Luna… es hora –los nombrados asintieron viendo a su tío

-No lo permitiré joven Potter como señorita y señor Malfoy ustedes permanecen en el colegio, es mi responsabilidad como su directora-ordeno McGonagall viendo a los tres chicos

-Realmente Directora McGonagall cree que puede detenerme-las palabras del chico era una clara advertencia pero todos absolutamente todos sintieron miedo y terror al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del chico-Como veo que no hay problema alguno yo me retiro y mi prohibición sigue en pie-comento nuevamente viendo a todos en el Gran Salón que asintieron mecánicamente

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar por medio del Gran salón hasta llegar a la puerta donde los demás los estuvieron observando hasta que se perdieron de vista, aunque francamente todos pensaba que lo que trataba de hacer los tres chicos era un suicidio en especial el pelinegro, mientras los estudiantes y profesores seguían en el Gran Salón buscando una manera de apoyar a los tres chicos, mientras tanto los nombrados se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del colegio

-¿Están listos chicos?-pregunto Harry viendo a sus dos sobrinos quienes se asintieron

-Está claro que estábamos esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo-comentó Draco viendo a su tío como a su hermana

Luna se detuvo un momento antes de sonreír y ver a los dos que la acompañaban-Parece que nos dejaron una sorpresita…

-Comprendo pero de todas maneras no deberíamos de que preocuparnos-hablo Draco moviendo su mano para quitarle un poco de importancia a lo que estaba diciendo su hermana

Harry solo suspiro antes de ver sobrinos-Dejando eso, tenemos todavía que encargarnos de nuestros invitados, tenemos que darle una bienvenida que nunca olvidaran-decia lo último causando que las personas que lo estuvieran escuchando se asustaran

Con eso los chicos siguieron su camino hacia el exterior del castillo donde los estaban esperando los Mortifagos junto con las bestias y criaturas que se habían aliado a la cabra como como a la cara de serpiente para poder deshacerse del aunque claro el pelinegro estaba seguro que ellos no estarían preparados para lo que estaban a punto de hacer ellos tres, esto iba hacer que el mundo mágico temblara

 **Mundo Humano: Campamento Mestizo**

Los chicos seguían viendo la "pantalla" en el aire y no podían decir que estaban más que sorprendidos claro solo algunos de ver a los chicos en ese castillo, ahora algunos de los conocidos del Trio de novatos entendía que era todo eso de la guerra y los demás que a veces los chicos decían abiertamente y porque sus hermanos mayores estaban siempre detrás del pegados como moscas

Aunque ellos sabían perfectamente que el chico podría cuidarse solo a pesar de no haberlo visto luchar y cabe decir que nadien lo había visto, lo único que conocían era que el poder de los gemelos se comparaba con el de Thalía y Jason y eso ya es decir mucho

-Pienses que lleguen a necesitar ayuda se ven demasiado e incluso siendo ellos, creo que necesitaran un par de manos extras-hablo uno de los chicos griegos confundiendo a romanos y a las amazonas

Pero dejando a un lado los comentarios de los campistas los hermanos de cierto pelinegro venían la pantalla con una cierta preocupación

-Percy puedes calmarte también tu Jasón, sabemos que Harry puede enfrentarse a ello sin problema o la ayuda de los gemelos pero los tiene con de su lado para que nosotros no nos preocupemos por el

 _ **((**_ _Todos vieron como la imagen cambio para mostrar el frente del castillo o mejor dicho la puerta principal donde aparecían las tres sombras de los chicos, los cuales a pesar de algunos gritos que comenzaron a escucharse más un ver como los estudiantes, claro que vieron que estos eran mayores al resto de los que estaban en el Gran Salón y con ello tenían palos de madera,estos miraban desde las ventanas lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, pero pareciera que a pesar de los gritos y demás estos no los escuchaban y tenían mirando un lugar en específico el cual era el frente_

 _En la cara de los tres chicos se notaba que no había vacilación alguno o por lo menos algún indicio de seriedad, ya que los tres chicos iban conversando tranquilamente mientras seguían su camino hacia el frente sin prestar atención a nadien_

 _-Eso tres están locos que pretende hacer ni siquiera se lo están tomando en serio-vieron como una profesora regordeta decia a la que se encontraba a un costado de ella, la cual reconocieron como la directora del lugar_

 _-Pienso lo mismo Pomona nose que es lo que están pensado los jóvenes Malfoy como el joven Potter… de cualquier modo debemos estar preparados… indícale a los profesores que estén preparados para cualquier eventualidad que pueda llegar a surgir_

 _Con eso vieron como la profesora regordeta asentí antes de volver a entrar al castillo dejando a la profesora de edad madura como al resto de estudiantes viendo lo que estaba pasando, con eso cambio la escena para mostrar solo a los chicos caminando como si no hubiera problema alguno_

 _Vieron como las personas que vestían un traje negro junto con la máscara plateada comenzaban a apuntar en dirección a los chicos con palos de madera, fue una sorpresa ver como de esos palos de madera comenzaban a salir rayos y destellos de luces que se impactaban contra un muro invisible que protegía a los tres chicos mientras caminaban_

 _Pero en un momento vieron como los chicos se detenían a mitad del camino antes de que vieran como el pelinegro que estaba en el centro asintio con la cabeza viendo a los otros dos chicos, los cuales hicieron lo mismo antes de desaparecer, fue una sorpresa ver que dejaron solo al pelinegro_ _ **))**_

En el cielo en el campamento mestizo comenzó a pasar lo mismo que con la primera nube pero ahora eran dos y mostraban la ubicación de los rubios, el varón se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la parte del costado del castillo especificando se encontraba sentado viendo al bosque en lo que parecía ser un puente colgante de madera

Mientras tanto en otra nube en donde aparecía la chica rubia en lo que parecía ser otro puente pero este no era de madera sino de piedra labrada, algunos internamente se preguntaban qué tan grande seria y como seria estar en ese castillo

Los espectadores francamente querían saber qué es lo que ocurría a continuación fue una sorpresa ver a lo que parecían ser sombras volando por el aire libremente tratando de entras al castillo pero sin éxito alguno

Vieron como en una parte sobre una gran roca viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas se encontraba a un hombre de aspecto de reptil y sin nariz viendo todo junto con otro hombre ya anciano con una gran barba y con una túnica de diferentes colores que francamente les lastimaban la vista

 _ **((**_ _Vieron como la chica rubia fue la primera persona en encontrarse con un enemigo o enemigos ya que eran varios hombres de piel pálida y unos profundos ojos rojos_

 _-Pero que tenemos aquí… si no es otra persona más que la querida hija de Lucius Malfoy-vieron hablar a uno de los hombres de piel pálida que venían con nombre con máscaras de plata_

 _-No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi padre, ya que una persona pura como él no debe mancharse con la porquería que tengo delante mí o mencionarlo en mi presencia, ya que ensucia su nombre_

 _-¡Tu maldita mocosa, has cavado tu propia tumba!_

 _Trataron de atacarla antes de ver cómo la chica parecía no verse afectada por ello, ya que un escudo invisible la estaba protegiendo, fue una sorpresa ver como la chica en vez de eso solo movió su mano para que en esta parecieran dos espadas gemelas con cierto metal que ellos reconocían muy bien más aparte el símbolo que estaba gradado en ellas ya que era un sol y una arpa_

 _Pero no acabo en eso vieron como de las espadas como de la misma chica comenzaban a desprenderse destellos de luz y fuego pero el fuego cubría mayormente las espadas antes de ver como la chica se lanzó en contra de los hombres pálidos que al tocar o rozar con la chica se convertían pura cenizas_

 _Fue una sorpresa ver como la chica dio un salto literalmente al aire para ver como un rayo pasaba por debajo de esta e impactaba en un enmascarado ante de que esta se moviera veloz mente y pusiera sus dos espadas en forma de cruz antes de ver como las movía hacia el frente causando que un rayo saliera de estas e impactara en los enmascarados quienes terminaron en el suelo inconscientes o eso esperaban_

 _-Demasiado débiles, ni siquiera me hicieron divertirme o ponerme seria…. Francamente es una decepción-escucharon como la chica decia lamentándose antes de seguir su camino_ _ **))**_

Los campistas no podían creer con qué facilidad la chica rubia había manejado a sus contrincantes sin siquiera sudar, estaba claro la chica estaba a otro nivel eso sin contar el hecho de que aún seguían sorprendidos de que esa chica fuera la hija de Apolo

-Esa chica es increíble-mencionaron los campistas romanos en específico los hijos de Marte quienes la miraban embobados

-Yo que ustedes me limpiaba la baba y me ponía a observar lo que sigue-escucharon a una hija de minerva hablar a los hijos de Marte, quienes estaban comenzando a ver a la chica con otros ojos

 **Mundo Mágico**

Los profesores como algunos estudiantes veian asombrados a Luna ya que no esperaron que fuera esta chica, la que parecía más distraída que el resto, lograra acabar con esos vampiros aunque seguían preguntándose que eran ese resplandor que salió de su cuerpo

Era una ventaja que el castillo por dentro fue invisible ya que podían ver lo que sucedía desde afuera sin problemas de ser dañados

-Ahora entiendo porque nos dijo que estovaríamos-menciono Daphne Greengrass viendo al resto haciendo que estos asintieran

-Pero no conocía ese lado de Luna-hablo Theo dándole la razón a la Princesa de Hielo

-Un momento faltan Harry y Draco y por lo que dijo Luna, esta no se está esforzando para derrotarlos… a lo que me pregunto ¿Qué tan fuerte y poderosa es Luna?-fue el comentario de Blaise haciendo que todos los del CEP asintieran ante eso

-Silencio ahora va Draco esperemos que el también barra el suelo con esos Mortifagos

Mientras eso pasaba en el Gran Salón donde pasaba algo similar al campamento mestizo, ya que había varias pantallas mostrando lo que estaba sucediendo a aquellos que no salieron a observar desde las ventanas, cierto rubio permanecía en su mismo lugar sentado esperando el momento para divertirse después de todo no siempre tienes permiso de tu tío para destruir un puente más aún si era de su colegio por un momento se imaginó como se vería lleno de fuego, aunque tenía esos pensamientos; sabía que su papá Lucius se enojaría de hacerlo por lo cual se trataría de contener a pesar de tener permiso

-Pero mira a quien tenemos sino es el perro de Voldemort-decia Draco viendo al recién llegado acompañado de su manada

Fenrir vio al chico molesto-Dices eso chico pero dentro de unos minutos tú también sera un perro como dices… va a hacer divertido montarte como lo que eres una perra en celo-decia el hombre burlándose de Draco

Draco estaba literalmente cabreado viendo al hombre lobo que estaba delante del que solo le dio una sonrisa burlona y una mirada llena de lujuria, lo cual solo hizo que estuviera más furioso y asqueado contra el hombre delante del

-Que al niñito le comió la lengua el gato o el perro… dime mocoso ahora si tienes miedo o vas a suplicar que te convierta y seas mi…-no termino porque el chico ya no estaba en su lugar sino estaba en su espalda cuando sintió algo enterrado en su espalda dándose cuenta que fue atravesado por un cuchilla

-¿Que decías Perrito?-contesto desafiantes antes de sacar su alabarda del hombre, sorprendiendo a todos, que no vieron en que momento había acercándose para apuñalarlo

Fenrir no se preocupó porque sabía que podría sanar pero fue una sorpresa cuando sintió que la sangre comenzaba a recorrer rápidamente por su pecho y espalda-¡¿Qué me has hecho maldito?!

-Sorprendido-hablo Draco burlándose del hombre-Eres realmente un imbécil perrito ahora sufrirás por las consecuencias como el resto de tus seguidores-con eso el chico enterró su arma en el piso antes de que en su mano libre apareciera fuego el cual utilizo y quemo el cuerpo del hombre lobo pero no fue lo único ya que el fuego se extendió por el piso hasta llegar al resto incinerándolos sin tan siquiera poder escapar

-Imbéciles si no hubiera sido tan estúpidos les hubiera perdonado la vida por haberme ofendido, que eso les sirva de lección-con eso el chico se fue dejando solo a los hombres lobos gritando del dolor

En la entrada Principal, Harry Potter permanecía en el mismo lugar, parado a mitad del camino pero los Mortifagos que trataron de atacarlo fueron dañados por su propia magia al tratar de hacer eso contra el chico

Harry ya cansado de estar viendo lo mismo solo chasqueo los dedos para que todos cayeran al instante al piso, los únicos que permanecían de pie eran los gigantes y ciclopes junto con uno que otro vampiro y hombre lobo que estaba todavía vivos

Voldemort se sorprendió por lo que hizo el chico pero ahora lo tenía rodeado ahora era el momento justo para que todos vieran quien realmente era Lord Voldemort, El Señor Oscuro-¡Ríndete Potter estas rodeado, esta vez no podrás escapar como o has hecho las veces anteriores!

-Vamos Harry has caso a Tom, ríndete y te prometo que te mataremos rápidamente para que no sufras tanto-decia Dumbledore ganándose una mirada divertida por el chico

-Las coincidencias existen yo iba a proponerles lo mismo que se rindieran o perecieran junto con todos tus Mortifagos y aliados mis queridos cara de serpiente y cabra loca-decia lo último con una gran convicción viendo a los dos hombres que se pusieron rojos de furia- Lo lamento tal vez ofendí los patéticos sentimientos de un poblé y dulce huérfano como de un dulce y amable anciano-todo esto era para poder burlarse de las caras que ambos hombre habían puesto

-Esta fue la última vez Potter que me humillas y sales impune

-Tom… Tom, mi querido y viejo amigo Tom, siempre dices lo mismo cada vez que nos enfrentamos y tú eres siempre el que se va con la cola entre las patas… o que Dumbledore quiere ayudar a su probé alumno como lo ha hecho toda su vida para "el bien mayor"

Nadien podía creer lo que estaba viendo y es que lo que dijo Dumbledore confirmaba su teoría de que ambos se habían unido para matar al ojiverde, ahora algunos sintieron como si algo en su interior fuera rompiéndose para comenzar a ver mejor las cosas

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO INGRATO, COMO PUEDES HABLARME DE ESE MODO A MI, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, EL LIDER DE LA LUZ!

Harry lo vio perplejo es que acaso en esta situación se consideraba líder de la luz a pesar de que ya revelo como es en verdad -Realmente no puedo saber quién está más loco de ustedes dos… bien podemos dejar de esto y empezar tengo prisa por librarme de ustedes par de imbéciles

Con eso vieron como los dos hombres le daban la orden de atacar a las criaturas que hicieron lo pedido pero fue una sorpresa para ellos ver que el chico ya no estaba sino se encontraba frotando en el aire antes de levantar su mano y que el agua del lago se comenzara a elevar y esta obedeciera las órdenes del chico

Vieron como en el aire el agua estaba frotando antes de que se dividiera y tomara forma de lanzas las cuales se congelaron al instante antes de atacar a todos los que se encontraban enfrente dejando solo a uno que otro vampiro herido del mismo modo que uno que otro lobo, ya que los ciclopes y gigantes murieron al instante

Fue cuando entonces vieron como las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, en ese momento paso otra cosa que desconcertó a todos y es el hecho que hizo lo mismo pero esta vez no fue el agua quien le obedeció sino los rayos que azotaron la tierra dejan solo un cráter donde antes estaban los lobos y vampiros

-¡Imposible!...

-¿Qué hiciste?...

Harry vio como los dos hombres delante del retrocedieron un paso, fue en ese momento que pudo sonreír al dándose cuenta que sus planes iban como lo esperaba-Porque tendría que responderle a un par de imbéciles que trataron de matarme y tampoco escucharon mi advertencia…. Ahorra **Arrodíllense…**

Para la sorpresa de todos los que estaban viendo el combate o "guerra", los dos hombres fueron cayendo en el piso, al final hicieron lo que dijo el chico y es que los dos que lo intentaban matar se habían arrodillando ante el en pose de sumisión, pero no acabo en eso sino que ya delante del chico ambos hombre seguían viendo retadoramente

Algunos vieron como el chico solo apuntaba con un dedo al hombre sin nariz antes de que un rayo saliera de sus dedos y golpeara el pecho del hombre, cuando lo golpeo el rayo abría los ojos lentamente antes de cerrarlos por última vez y que su cuerpo comenzara a desintegrarse dejando solo polvo donde antes estaba

Con eso los que estaban viéndolos vieron como el hombre con una gran barba seguía viendo al chico del mismo modo, estaba claro a pesar de que el chico había ganado el viejo no se daba por vencido

El pelinegro vio como todos los que habían tratado de atacar el colegio habían muerto en el caso de las bestias y criaturas mientras que los Mortifagos estaban vivos del mismo modo que la cabra, vio que está a pesar de haber pedido no cambiaba sus ideas y por lo que alcanzo a ver en su futuro la cabra no cambiaría con su idea de lo que cree que es el bien mayor

Con varios pensamientos en su cabeza Harry decide que él no sería el que castigaría o dañaría a la persona que por mucho tiempo considero su abuelo, eso lo harían las personas y la sociedad.

Las personas que lo estaban observando desde las pantallas vieron como el chico ponía su mano enfrente antes de que la moviera dejando al descubierto su palma en la cual vieron como un tornado comenzaba hacer presente antes de arrastrar a la cabra hasta donde estaba el chico cuando termino solo quedo un esfera de cristal con una figura en el centro

Harry vio la esfera antes de ver como todos los Mortifagos seguían inconscientes por lo que hizo lo mismo, estos fueron encerrado en otra esfera diferente dejando al chico con dos esferas de cristal con sus prisiones en ellas

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas destruido-escucho una voz cerca de donde estaba- Aunque no me sorprende conociéndote cómo eres en realidad

-Tal vez en eso tienes razón Draco pero en fin dejando de hablar de mi… tal vez no me explique bien te daba permiso para destruir el puente mas no el bosque, sabes cómo esto dañara a los animales del bosque… pero en fin… me alegro que no hayan sido problemas para ustedes

-¿Como si hubieran sido una amenaza ni siquiera nos hicieron ponernos serios?-hablo otra voz que reconocieron y esta era de Luna que venía caminando

-En eso tienes razón hermanita ni siquiera pudimos jugar como hubiéramos querido-este fue el turno de Draco viendo a Luna y Harry

Este solo suspiro profundamente antes de volver a ver a sus sobrinos-Dejando debemos regresar para poder descansar, ya que mañana tendremos un día agitado-los gemelos asintieron viendo a su tío y es que era verdad

Con eso los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta antes de regresar al castillo donde desde lo lejos se veian que estaban celebrando su victoria, con pasos calmados emprendieron su regreso al castillo mientras caminaban no pudieron dejar de notar que a pesar de haber contenido a sus invitados no deseados llegaron a destruir el paisaje del lugar

Los gemelos vieron como su tío quien iba liderando su regreso hizo cierto arreglo, ya que mientras él iba caminando vieron como dejaba un rastro de magia y poder divino el cual estaba restaurando el lugar dejando a un mejor de lo que eran anteriormente


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter ha descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que puede tener oculto para poder sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que han hecho en el proceso ...

 **Capítulo 17: ¿Príncipe de los Dioses Olimpicos, Egipcios y Sintoistas?...**

Los gemelos se vieron afectados por el hecho de que, al dirigirse hacia atrás, se quedaron atrás, lo que se convirtió en un obstáculo de magia y poder divino.

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo regresaron al Gran Salón donde todos los aclamaron por su victoria, claro que todos los que estaban del lado de la cabra se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que el chico había vencido al viejo Director, lo cual no podía seguir con sus metas de mejorar el mundo mágico en especial para la sangre muggle, "ya que el director de los ataques como igual", era una película que el Niño-Que-Vivió, "lastimara a una persona muy generosa", como lo fue su director, esos y más fueron los pensamientos de los chicos que se encontraban capturados

-¡Silencio! -ordenó el chico haciendo que todos se quedaran callados- Como verán la situación que se había presentado, el resolver resolvió de la mejor manera, no hay bajas innecesarias, menciono, viendo a los profesores y estudiantes, pero no solo eso, sino que Todas las fotos fueron tomadas por Mortifagos y el director capturados. Es una lástima que esto pasara pero yo veo lo que necesito hacer con los estudiantes.

Ahí fue cuando todos comenzaron a murmurar mientras que los estudiantes se apoyaban en el viejo gritaban "que era injusto", los profesores los nuevos solían se limitaron a un chico de manera seria mientras que los antiguos profesores trataban de llegar a un acuerdo

-De verdad creen que esto es un juego-menciono viendo a los profesores antiguos como lo eran McGonagall, Sprout y los demás jefes de casa, estos se sorprendieron por el tono que usa el chico- Saben que viera pasado en caso de que esto no todos los días todos estarían muertos en este momento, usted más que nadien Directora McGonagall debería ser consciente de esto

-Pero ...

-No hay peros que valgan, que deben ser juzgados como lo que son, que los niños son enviados a una magia mágica, que dependen de su participación, que es lo mismo que buscar al al señor señor oscuro

Muchos bajaron la cabeza ante las palabras del chico, ya que en eso tenía razón ellos a pesar de ser manipulados por la cabra en un principio hubieran elegido otro camino cuando el chico purifico el castillo pero fue su misma decisión participar en esto por lo cual debían asumir sus responsabilidades por ello

Con eso el chico repitió lo mismo que había hecho apareció un remolino en medio del Gran Salón que arrastro a todos hasta la palma del chico dejando solo una esfera con varias figuras de los estudiantes dentro de esta, con eso miro al profesor Snape para devolverle lo que el viejo le había quitado y eso era su libre albedrío, el cambio se haría en la noche mientras que estuviera durmiendo todo su cuerpo cambiaria a como era realmente

Más tarde y después de estar ordenando unos asuntos el ojiverde mando a que todos podrían volver a sus dormitorios para descansar ya que el día siguiente haría que fueran los juicios de los que estuvieron implicados, tal vez algunos no les gustaría en especial para el lado oscuro como el lado de la "luz" ya que desde el momento en que los vencieron sus fortunas como título pertenecían a la persona que los había vencido, en este caso tanto Luna como Draco tendrían más títulos nobles como las fortunas que representaban esas casas de igual modo él tendría más pero eso se lo encargaría a los duendes de Gringotts después de su reunión con los miembros del Wizengamot

Las esferas fueron guardas por porque a pesar de que nadien tenía el poder de liberar a las personas de adentro de estas, si podrían esconderlas y evitar que fueran juzgados por sus crimines

 **Mundo Humano: Campamento Mestizo**

Los chicos habían estado presenciando la lucha como también el retorno del chico al castillo y a pesar de no haberlo conocido personalmente tenían el presentimiento que ese no era todo el poder que el chico poseía

Ahora lo más importante de todo es que ese chico acaba de utilizar los poderes que tendría un hijo de Poseidón y un hijo de Zeus como los que tendría un hijo de Hestia pero no solo era lo que estaban pensado sino el hecho de que los gemelos rubios habían utilizado los poderes del Dios Apolo, aunque seguían sorprendidos de que no hubieran sabido de la existencia de un hijo de Apolo hasta ese momento

Con eso miraron a los chicos que podrían tener las explicaciones a todo esto y esos eran Jasón, Thalía, Percy y muy posiblemente Nico al ser uno de los hijos de los Tres Grandes

-¿Que si quieren preguntar algo solo díganlo?-se escuchó la voz de Jasón viendo a los Romanos

-Pienso lo mismo si quieren saber algo pregunten-hablo Thalía viendo a las amazonas

Los demás se vieron entre ellos antes de que uno de los semidioses romanos hablara viendo a los dos chicos aunque discretamente veian a Percy y Nico del mismo modo que a Leo, ya que estaban bastante seguros de que Percy estaba enamorado de Annabeth pero parecía que se habían equivocado

-Bien queremos saber ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?-pregunto uno de los semidioses romanos viendo a los semidioses griegos

Estos asintieron aunque estaban esperando ver la reacción de estos cuando les dijeran quienes eran esos tres chicos-Pues los dos rubios son Draco y Luna Malfoy, hijos de Apolo y de su esposo Lucius Malfoy, los dos gemelos como su padre han recibido la inmortalidad-hablo Jasón viendo a los romanos

-Alto ahí… Apolo… Apolo, El Dios del Sol ¿Está casado?-pregunto una amazona claramente sorprendida como algunos que no sabían ese hecho

Jasón asintio antes eso de igual modo que Thalía viendo a su subordinadas-Si Apolo, El hermano Gemelo de nuestra señora Artemis está casado

-Pero como si dices que su padre de los gemelos como del señor Apolo es un hombre es imposible que pueda tener hijos-hablo uno de los romanos viendo a Thalía de manera rara

-Piensa como por ti mismo… un ejemplo seria Atenea sigue siendo virgen a pesar de tener hijos, si ella puede no se me hace raro que otro Dios haga lo mismo que ella, pero en fin Draco y Luna son 100%, hijos de Apolo y su esposo, como ellos dicen fruto de su amor-hablo Nico cambiando un poco las cosas de cómo eran en realidad, ya que a pesar de que les habían mostrado el mundo mágico no tenían permiso de mencionarlo o contarlo abiertamente a los que no lo conocían nada de este

Los demás solo se quedaron en silencio aunque discretamente vieron como los hijos de Atenea se ponían un poco sonrojados, ya que ellos parecían saber cómo pasaba eso pero no lo dirían. Ahora ya habían solucionado los de los dos gemelos ahora solo faltaba el chico pelinegro con ojos verdes

-Francamente no tenemos cabeza para eso en este momento ahora díganos ¿Quiénes es el chico pelinegro con ojos verdes?

Los que conocían esa la verdad del pelinegro les dieron una sonrisa divertida-Bien que quieren que les digamos del su nombre con el que los mortales lo conocen o su verdadero nombre como se le conoce en el mundo mitológico-menciono Percy que estaba a un costado de sus primos y su Nico

-¿Cómo tiene dos nombres?-pregunto uno de los chicos romanos vieron como los griegos asintieron ante eso-Entendemos entonces díganos primero su nombre mortal y luego el otro

Fue Nico el que dio un paso al frente para responder a la pregunta de los Romanos-Su nombre mortal es Henry Potter o Harry Potter

Con eso vieron que algunos jadearon en asombro viendo a Nico sin poder creerlo-Henry… Henry Potter… la persona más joven en alcanzar el primer lugar en la lista de las persona más ricas del mundo mortal… están diciendo qué es ese ¿Henry Potter?-estos asintieron viéndolos algunos simplemente dejaron caer su quijada hasta el piso sin poder creérselo- Bien ahora si ese es su nombre mortal entonces ¿Cuál es su nombre verdadero? ¿Quién es su padre Inmortal?

-Bendecidos de todos los Dioses-se escuchó una voz hablando pero miraron a su alrededor y no encontraron nada

-Hijo de Zeus, El Rey de los Dioses, EL Dios de los Cielos. Hijo de Poseidón, El Rey de las Todas Aguas, Dios de los Mares. Hijo de Hades, El Rey del Inframundo, El Dios de los Muertos-se escuchó otra voz pero ahora desde atrás

-Henry Di Olimpo, Príncipe de los Dioses, Príncipe del Monte Olimpo-ahora se escucharon dos voces más cerca que ellos conocían muy bien

-Enserio tienen que hacer eso cada vez que alguien pregunta mi nombre-hablo Harry a los gemelos haciendo que todos se sorprendieran al escucharlo

-Vamos Tío es divertido-hablo Draco viendo a Harry

-Es cierto, mira sus caras Harry-menciono Luna

El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza antes de hablar-Por favor, solo llámenme Harry es molesto y hasta cierto punto tedioso que me llamen Príncipe o Alteza…

Los demás estaba sorprendidos que el chico que hace un par de horas estaba viendo en las pantallas ahora estuviera con ellos y no solo eso sino que también fuera el Príncipe de los Dioses como hijo de los Tres Grandes pero tampoco querían pensar en cómo nació el chico y menos con esas nubes de tormenta en el cielo

Los romanos por instinto se arrodillaron ante el chico e hicieron una reverencia haciendo que los gemelos rieran y Harry solo se lamentara

-Dejando eso no nos molesta su presencia pero porque ¿están aquí?-hablo Thalía viendo a los recién llegamos más al ver como los tres estaban en ropa de dormir

-Fácil, este par-menciono Harry señalando a los gemelos-Tomaron mi álbum de fotos y no me lo quieren entregar a menos que viniera con ellos para recoger algo que dejaron en su cabaña

-Vamos Tío sabes que es más fácil aparecerse contigo que haciéndolo nosotros solos-hablo Draco poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry, haciendo que este suspirara profundamente

-Podemos ir por lo que veníamos e irnos les recuerdo que todavía debemos presentarnos al ministerio para aclarar lo que acaba de pasar en Inglaterra-fue la voz seria del chico la que hizo a los gemelos salir corriendo en una dirección desconocida para el resto

Con eso todos vieron como los dos rubios iban corriendo hacia una parte del bosque tardaron unos minutos en regresar con un baúl frotando siguiéndolos

-Bien ya podemos irnos-pregunto Harry viendo a sus sobrinos que asintieron, Harry volteo a ver a sus hermanos como al resto de los presentes-Nos vemos luego-con eso los tres chicos desaparecieron del lugar dejando a todos confundidos

Los demás solo veian confundidos la escena ya que los gemelos le había jugado algún tipo de broma y habían sobrevivido al chico, ese chico que fácilmente podría destruirlos

-Antes de que digan algo o piense hacer algo déjenos decirles algo Harry es muy buena persona pero si tratan de hacerle un broma como la que hicieron los gemelos, sus perspectivas de sobrevivir son de cero

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-hablo un romano

-Bueno los gemelos siempre hacen y dicen lo mismo para conseguir algo de Harry y a pesar de que este dice que lo molestan, en verdad los quiere más que incluso nosotros pero si alguno de ustedes tratar de hacer lo mismo que los gemelos créanme que no sobrevivirán-hablo Jasón

-Además dudo mucho que a los gemelos les guste que le hagan algo a Harry… los gemelos desde que llegaron al campamento e incluso antes han estado con Harry, los dos a pesar de que veamos siempre como lo molestan en verdad lo protegen y cualquiera que trate de hacerle daño, les prometo que lo que vieron hace una par de horas no sera nada comparado con lo que ellos le hagan-fue una clara advertencia a todos por igual de parte de Nico

Nico estaba cien por cierto seguro que eso no era nada del verdadero poder de los chicos ni mucho menos lo que vieron demostraba que tan fuerte podría ser Harry si verdaderamente se lo tomaba enserio

-En resumen los gemelos son tan poderoso como Thalía y Jasón, ya que fueron entrenados por todos los Dioses del Olimpo pero desconocemos que tan fuerte y poderoso sea Harry-hablo Percy viendo a los tres campamentos

 **Mundo Mágico**

Los tres chicos aparecieron nuevamente en los pasillos de la sección de Harry o más específicos en su habitación donde se encontraba un reloj más moderno cuando lo vieron se dieron cuenta que no había pasado ni si quiera un minuto desde que se fueron, internamente los dos gemelos le daban las gracias a su tío, ya que al ser el Dios de Tiempo tenía bastante ventajas, por lo que tendrían el mismo tiempo para volver a dormir y no despertarse cansados el día de mañana

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban desayunando antes de irse ese día, las clases se habían suspendido ya que los profesores como los estudiantes asistirían al Winzengamot para tratar todo lo referente a lo que había pasado el día anterior, todos los padres habían sido notificados de lo que había pasado a través de una carta que escribió la directora de Hogwarts como también Harry había enviado un informe detallado del suceso como una lista de todos los alumnos que habían participado en la revuelta

Cabe decir que cuando esta notificación llego a los padres estaban más que molestos como preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos y algunos de estos mandaron la respuesta inmediatamente que estarían presentes cuando se realizara la audiencia de todos los estudiantes que estuvieron involucrados en la revuelta como a de los Mortifagos que fueron capturados

Un par de horas más tarde todos los profesores estaban revisando que ningún estudiante faltara, ya que no querían dejar ningún estudiante atrás

Harry vio a todos los estudiantes de que se encontraban ya afuera en el campo de atletismo-Eso son todos-pregunto a uno de los profesores nuevos el cual asintio con eso el chico movió su mano haciendo que las pulseras que tenían todos los estudiantes brillaran antes de desaparecer del mismo modo que los profesores nuevos que previamente ya tenían la dirección de donde irían junto con los antiguos profesores del castillo

Los estudiantes aparecieron en medio de un pasillo dándose cuenta que habían llegado a salvo al ministerio de magia, con eso los chicos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al salón del Winzengamot donde a pesar de que estaba prohibida la entrada a personas que no fueran de este siempre y cuando se realizaba una sentencia podían venir de espectadores

Cuando llegaron a la sala del Winzengamot algunos chicos fueron recibidos por sus padres pero temiendo que en la sala no pudieran entrar todos los chicos el pelinegro hizo que el salón se expandiera sorprendiendo a los padres de familia

Al final en la sala se había expandido como se habían creado dos niveles superiores dejando en el centro y en la parte baja a las personas que iniciaran con el juicio, con ello los nobles entraron a la sala sorprendidos pero al ver el número de espectadores lo entendieron pero seguían sin saber quién había hecho ese arreglo

-¡Orden!... Orden en la sala-se escuchó la voz potente de Madam Bones

-Estamos aquí reunidos para dar comienzo a la audiencia de todos los que participaron en el atentado en contra del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como a su vez en contra de los estudiantes-fue la voz de Lord Greengras que estaba actuando como jefe en ese momento-Le pido a Lord Potter que nos haga el favor de liberar a los acusados

Todas las miradas trataban de buscar al chico, ya que eso los sorprendió más el hecho de que estaba en el Winzengamot pero la que estaban en sus asientos que controlaba el chico seguía siendo Andrómeda Tonks

Algunos comenzaron a escuchar pasos antes de ver como aparecían tres esferas de cristal con figuras dentro de estas y atrás de dichas esferas que estaban frotando aparecía el pelinegro que todos conocían o casi todos ya que algunos se sorprendieron por la apariencia del chico

Harry movió su manos y todas las esferas brillaron para que aparecieran el director Dumbledore junto con los estudiantes todos tenían cadenas de plata que al momento de tratar escapar en especial el director se dieron cuenta que su magia estaba siendo bloqueada

-Enserio no creerían que los dejaría libre así no más, esas cadenas bloquean su magia dejándolos al mismo nivel de un muggle-algunos gritaron indignados al chico en especial los padres de estos que seguían con la ideología de la cabra pero se quedaron callados con solo ver la mirada del chico-Bien como acordamos Lores y Ladys presentes no los liberare hasta que demuestren su inocencia…

Con eso los Aurores escoltaron a todos los chicos aun parte donde esperarían su turno para que su juicio se llevara a cabo, los primeros fueron todos los Mortifagos que los declararon culpables el problema vino cuando el ministro junto con su subsecretaria trataban de hacer que las fortunas representativas de las casas nobles que habían estado de parte del Lord Oscuro y no tenían un heredero fuera a parar a sus manos

-Si alguien está de acuerdo en que las fortunas sean confiscadas por el ministerio levante la mano-fue la voz de Umbridge quien ahora estaban en otro asiento que según ella eran sus parientes lejanos

-Protesto-fue la voz de Andrómeda quien algunos no la dejaron de ver con el ceño fruncido-Le recuerdo a la subsecretaria que esas fortunas ya tiene nuevos dueños por derecho de conquista-algunos la comenzaron a maldecir en voz baja antes de que todos las estallaran en quejas y demás contra la bruja aunque esta permanecía seria

-Con cuerdo con lo que dijo la represéntate de los asientos Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Believ y Preverell esas fortunas como títulos pertenecen a las personas que los derrotaron ganado esos títulos-fue la voz de Augusta Longbottom-Si el ministerio trata de robarle dichas fortunas, los actuales dueños pueden impugnar e incluso quitar del poder al ministro como a las personas que estuvieron involucrados en ello por tratar de tomar posesión sobre algo que no les pertenece

Eso fue lo único que necesitaron algunos para que todos se comenzaran a retractar y comenzaran a pensar como esto los afectaría -Entonces le molestaría decirnos a la represéntate del actual Lord Potter ¿Cuáles son las personas que tienen esos Títulos por derecho de conquista?-pregunto molesta Umbridge

Andrómeda solo puso una gran sonrisa que hizo que todos se comenzaran a lamentar escuchar la respuesta que esta les daría-No me molestaría en absoluto señora Umbridge las personas que actualmente tienes un 50% de los Títulos son los Herederos Malfoy y la persona que cuenta con el otro 50% es mi representado el actual Lord Potter

Ahora todos miraron a los chicos a los chicos ya que los tres estaban en una parte alejada del resto junto con los profesores y miembros del CEP, claro que ahora no solo paso eso sino que la sala volvió a estallar para comenzar a gritar que no era justo que tres chicos tuvieran tanto poder más el pelinegro que ahora tenía a todos contra la pared

-Nosotros los actuales Herederos Malfoy que tenemos esos Títulos por conquista hacemos la declaración de que ahora esas casas bajo nuestro poder pasan al bando neutral y que estarán actualmente representado por nuestro padre Lucius Malfoy

-Yo el actual Lord Potter hago la declaración que los Títulos que adquirid por conquista pasan al bando neutral y quedan bajo la supervisión de mi actual representada la señora Andrómeda Tonks

Eso dejo a más de uno sorprendido ya que ahora la parte más grande y con más poder era el bando Neutral, el cual ya estaba pensado en hacer alguna alianza con el chico, algunos querían protestar pero se tuvieron que mantener con la boca cerrada en especial Fudge y Umbridge que solo miraban a los tres chicos con recelos

Más tarde cuando se terminaron de hacer los juicos de los Mortifagos llego el momento del juicio en contra de la cabra como de los estudiantes que estaban de su lado y causaron la revuelta siendo la mayoría de Gryffindor y pocos de otras casas

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?-pregunto Lord Greengras viendo al Director del colegio

-Inocente de todos los cargos-algunos no podían creer el descaro con el que el viejo lo había dicho

-En que se basa para argumentar eso, cuando ya vimos algunos recuerdos de los estudiantes como de las personas que están siendo acusadas-hablo Ethan Nott

El anciano iba a contestar cuando se escucharon a escuchar murmullos en la sala, Harry vio que ya había comenzado aunque no esperaba que la noticia del Príncipe estuviera llegando en ese preciso momento

-¡¿Cómo que el Príncipe?!-exclamaron algunos lores junto con el propio ministro en eso entro un Auror a la sala-Habla…

-La noticia viene avalada por todos los Ministerios del Mundo como del mismo Gringotts o mejor dicho de su rama Americana, se dice que en el Mundo Mágico Americano… hizo acto de presencia el Propio hijo de Lady Magia, El Príncipe de la Magia…. actualmente a estado viajando a varios países se cree que Inglaterra es el siguiente pero nadien sabe el motivo de su visita o si la historia que cuenta el Ministerio Americano es verdad

Con eso una voz tosió que todos reconocieron como el profesor Dumbledore quien tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos que a Harry como a los gemelos y el mismo Lucius no les gusto, estaba claro que el viejo haría algún tipo de manipulación

-Recuerdan el Lord Nott porque me declare inocente es que yo me base en las órdenes del Príncipe de la Magia como de la Propia Lady Magia que consideraron que Harry Potter es un peligro para la sociedad mágica británica y por eso ordenaron su eliminación

Todos miraron al pelinegro serios en especial algunos de los padres de los estudiantes que estaban en juicio y esos eran la misma señora Wesley como la señora Finnigan pero esos hechizos fácilmente fueron repelidos por alguien quienes no esperaban y esos eran los mismo duendes de Gringotts quienes iban completamente armados junto con otras figuras de completamente negras casi comparados con los Dementores, ya que estos desprendían el mismo frio y miedo pero aun grado más alto

-¡VEN EL CHICO ES MALO!...

-¡ES POR ESO QUE PERMITIO A ESAS CRIATURAS!-escupió la señora Wesley viendo algunos de los chicos con sangre de criatura

-Ven les decia por eso el control de la escuela desde un principio debería de estar del Director Dumbledore-fue otra voz que apoyaban a los padres de los chicos quienes tratan de iniciar un revuelta

-¡AURORES ARRESTEN A ESE CRIMINAL!-fue la orden de Cornelio junto con la de Umbridge quienes no dejaban de regocijarse

-¡¿Ustedes estúpidos e insignificantes magos, que creen que tratan de hacer?!-bramo un duende completamente molestes

-¿Qué crees mísera criatura, vamos a arrestar a un criminal?-fue la voz de dolores los demás lores en especial los miembros de las Diez Casas se mantenían serios iguales que los Parkinson, Nott y Zabini quienes por alguna razón no querían meterse en este lio ya que sabían que algo iba a pasar pero no estaban seguros que iba a pasar

-¡Ustedes!...

Harry puso su mano adelante del duende para que este se quedara callado por un momento, antes de que este asintiera-Comprendo entonces profesor Dumbledore usted dice que el Príncipe de la Magia como la misma Lady Magia se lo han ordenado

-Completamente o porque otro motivo yo Albus Dumbledore crees que te atacaría a ti Harry, quien considero como mi propio nieto-los gemelos como Lucius no podrían creer con qué cara la maldita cabra venía a decir eso más aun hacer pasar como si Hécate hubiera dado esa orden

Los demás en especiales sus aliados venían de otro manera a la cabra como si fuera el más generoso de todas las personas

-Comprende o no Lord Potter pero a pesar de todo el poder que tenga o posea no puede desafiar la orden del Príncipe de la Magia, quien amablemente hizo llegar su mensaje con nuestro querido Director Dumbledore-hablaba Cornelius alzando el nivel nuevamente del viejo-Por lo tanto propongo que todo lo que cambio Lord Potter en el Colegio Hogwarts vuelva a como antes era-muchos alzaron la mano en especial casas oscuras restantes como la mayoría de las familias de la luz

Los demás tanto los antiguos profesores como los estudiantes no se creían que esto estuviera pasando más con la persona que los había salvado e incluso había hecho muchas mejorías al colegio, todo estaba bien hasta que vieron como el chico sin ningún reparo comenzaba a reírse del mismo modo que los gemelos quienes entendieron lo que quería decir el chico junto con Lucius

-¿Qué pasa cuatro ojos por fin te has vuelto loco?-se escuchó la voz de Ron Wesley

Este lo miro de manera seria y divertida a la vez causando que este se enojara más de lo que estaba-No solo me reía de sus tontos argumentos… usted dice que obedeció las órdenes del Príncipe de la Magia no es cierto querido profesor Dumbledore

Este lo miro molesto estaba a punto de quitarles las cadenas hasta que el chico hablo-Hable lo suficientemente claro no es cierto Harry fueron sus órdenes como las de Lady Magia

-Entiendo y comprendo lo que dicen pero la verdad no quería hacer esto pero en fin déjenme presentarme correctamente… **Yo soy Nathaniel Magic, Príncipe de la Magia como Príncipe del Mundo Mágico, Soberano de todas las criaturas mágicas como de los magos y brujas sangre pura, mestizos o nacidos muggles desde ahora por mi Nombre, Titulo, Sangre y Magia les ordeno que me obedezcan**

Todo en ese momento vieron un resplandor que los dejo segados cuando termino estaba Harry pero era diferente su cabello estaba hasta sus hombros su piel se puso a un más pálida de lo que era sus ojos verde tomaron un brillo en especial, su cuerpo desprendía un aura completamente diferente completamente, más poderoso de lo que antes habían sentido y no era todo su vestimenta había cambiado completamente ahora era de un príncipe en toda la regla con colores oscuros adornado su cuerpo dejando a uno que otro babeando porque su vestimenta resaltaba sus músculos

 **-Atreve a decir que fui yo la persona que te ordeno atacar a mi otra personalidad como Henry Potter y no trates de jurar que Lady Magia te lo ordeno, ya que ella… mi madre me dio el control total del mundo mágico hasta que asumiera mi derecho como Rey del Mundo Mágico…**

Todos estaban en shock con la revelación que acaba de decir el chico algunos seguían sin poder creer que esto fuera pero con el juramente y las palabras llenas de magia no había duda ese chico… Harry Potter no era otro más que el Príncipe del Mundo Mágico y en un futuro el Rey del Mundo Mágico

-¿Creen que están haciendo? Están en presencia de su Alteza, porque tiene su cabeza en alto sin permiso-fue la voz seria y dominante de las criaturas que venían armadas vestidas completamente de negro

Eso desconcertó alguno de los presentes pero al final poco a poco todos fueron haciendo un reverencia al chico incluso algunos padres como los estudiantes que seguían sin creer que esto estuviera pasando aunque muchos estaban dando gracias que no fuera verdad la acusación de Dumbledore

Harry vio a uno de los encapuchados antes de que este asintiera-Pueden levantarse deberían estar agradecidos con su Alteza de no haberlos reducido a simples cenizas

-Quiero hacer un par de anuncio dado que ya saben quién soy en verdad-muchos de ellos asintieron viendo al chico- Desde ahora mis funciones de Príncipe serán manejadas por el Rey Duende quien amablemente se ofreció hacer ese labor mientras que las Casas Ancestrales y Legendarias que actualmente poseo como los asientos en el Winzengamot seguirán siendo representados por un miembro de la familia Black en este caso Andrómeda Tonks

Algunos de los que estaban en contra de esta bruja de sangre pura trataron de lanzar protestas pero fueron calladas por una sola mirada de los guardias del chico

-Andrómeda Tonks vuelve a forma oficialmente parte de la familia Black del mismo modo que a sus hijos Theodore Tonks Black y Nymphadora Tonks Black, como parte de la familia Black ella vuelve a tener disponible su bóveda personal en Gringotts del mismo modo que el joven Theodore como a su hermana la joven Nymphadora

Algunos francamente no estaban siguiendo el hilo de la conversación solo las casas más antiguas entendieron que el chico quería dejar en claro cualquier inconveniente y saber que a pesar de ser el Príncipe del Mundo Mágico, el chico seguía teniendo una vida muy diferente al resto es por eso que no hizo su aparición hasta ese momento cuando se vio en la necesidad de utilizar su otro Titulo

-Ahora al otro tema de suma importancia que estado tratando de corregir… desde ahora quito oficialmente de su puesto al Ministro Cornelius Fudge como a su subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge de igual modo al secretario Percival Prewett, el nuevo puesto y título de ministro lo ostentara Amelia Bones esta le pido que elija con cuidado a su sucesor para su antiguo puesto como para los otros dos puestos restantes

No falto que los tres que había quitado de sus puestos comenzaran a protestar contra el chico, los demás presentes solo los veian incrédulos ya que a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar ellos seguían creyendo que tenían algún poder sobre el chico cuando estaba claro que era todo lo contrario

Los encapuchados fácilmente sometieron a las tres personas quienes estaba gritando-Es enserio su Alteza Real les ha permitido vivir y no les convirtió en squibs y aun así tratan de protestar…

-¿Cómo que Squibs?-pregunto uno de los estudiantes viendo al pelinegro que asintio en forma de respuesta

-Verán su Alteza al ser Príncipe de la Magia, al representar la Magia como Lady Magia puede quitarla o bloquearla fácilmente-todos lo miraron sorprendidos en especial el viejo, el duende noto eso y siguió con su explicación - De hecho también si él quiere puede hacer que la magia de mago o criatura se vuelva en su contra en otras palabras puede hacer que la misma magia te castigue o te mate desde dentro

Ahora todos miraron al chico con miedo ya que el fácilmente puedo haber matado a todos los Mortifagos pero no lo hizo también puedo hacer eso con el director pero no

-Eso sumándole todo su poder mágico como su Título que lo pone sobre todos los ministerios como en el Mundo Mágico, hacen que su Alteza sea la persona más poderosa como una de las personas más ricas del mundo ya sea Muggle o Mágico

Muchas de las chicas presentes como las que estaban en su audiencia vieron de manera lujuriosa y avara al chico haciendo que este no sintiera más que asco-Voy a dejarlo claro ninguna de ustedes me interesa o interesara ya sea ahora o en un futuro-hablo el pelinegro sorprendido a todos pero algunos se dieron cuenta de la caras de sus hijas por lo que se avergonzaron por ello

-Alteza podemos seguir con el juicio-pregunto Amelia Bones viendo al chico quien asintio con la cabeza

-Dado los recientes hechos que acabamos de descubrir creo y solito a los miembros del Winzengamot, darle _Veritaserum_ al señor Albus Dumbledore para descubrir todas la mentiras que trato de decirle al Winzengamot como hacerse pasar como un mensaje de su Alteza, aquí presente y haber atacado Hogwarts mediante la ayuda de los estudiantes de igual medio propongo que _Veritaserum_ se le aplique a todos los estudiantes participes de esta revuelta para saber si estaban bajo una poción o estaban actuando por su propia decisión

Con eso y a pesar de las protestas de los padres los miembros del Winzengamot poco a poco fueron levantando las manos para saber la verdad detrás de este incidente tan lamentable

Cabe decir que una par de horas más tarde después de todos los juicios y demás las personas que habían asistido como algunos estudiantes e incluso profesores tuvieron que salir de la sala durante los juicios más durante el juicio de la cabra, ya que todos ellos se sentían asqueados de haber apoyado a una persona como lo era Albus Dumbledore

Este acepto no solo haber matado a su hermana Ariana cuando era joven por haberse interesado en Gellert su antigua pareja, sino que también descubrieron la verdad detrás de varios atentados de los cuales afectaron gravemente al mundo mágico como que él fue la persona que creo e impulso al Lord Voldemort, como la muerte de los Potter que él había planeado, la injusticia que cometido al haber encerrado en Azkaban a Sirius Black siendo este inocente de todos los cargos y algo que sorprendió a todos fue no solo el hecho de que Molly Wesley hubiera dado pociones a Arthur Wesley para hacer pasar por su esposa del mismo modo los hijos de esta quienes estaban involucrados hasta el tope con el viejo o el hecho de que el ministro Fudge y el tuvieran planes para hacerse cargo de los niños mágicos huérfanos para sí controlar dichas fortunas que los jóvenes representaban pero que no se llevaron a cabo por la intervención del chico

Pero lo que verdaderamente sorprendió era que haya aceptado que él había secuestrado con la ayuda de una persona al Príncipe del Mundo Mágico, al hijo legítimo de Lady Magia ya que querían deshacerse del para que este no alcanzara todo su potencial del mismo modo que quería quitarle el poder que poseía siendo bebe, importándole poco si destruía todo el mundo mágico Británico como parte de Inglaterra Muggle en el proceso

Esa entre varias cosas fueron saliendo, dejando en la miseria y al descubierto la verdad sobre quién era el Albus Dumbledore y su "Bien común" que era una forma de esclavitud para todos en el mundo mágico que solo el junto con alguno de sus allegados podían controlar a su antojo o abusar de su poder en caso de ser necesario varias personas incluso entre los estudiantes algunos no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para no vomitar en medio de la sala cuando esto se revelo, algunos incluso se arrepintieron de haberse unido a él y su causa aparentemente justa

-Creo que está más que aceptable decir que Albus Dumbledore se te quitaran todos tus Títulos como las propiedades que adquiriste desde joven, Gringotts será encargado de hacer una auditoria para verificar que toda tu fortuna y artefactos que hayas adquirido compruebe que no sea tuyo se le regresara a sus legítimos dueño en caso de que otras cosas se vayan descubriendo o de no encontrar a los dueños, dicha fortuna la recogerá el ministerio la cual tendrá que hacer un conceso en caso de que dicho dinero llegue a utilizarse para el beneficio del mundo mágico-hablo Amelia quien estaba apoyada de todos los miembros de Winzengamot

Algunos al dar ese veredicto estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que después de escuchar todo por la propia boca del hombre no podían intervenir por el o hacer que su sentencia fuera un poco menor drástica pero sabían que ahora faltaba alguien que diera su sentencia

-Alteza alguna cosa que quiere agregar antes de que el acusado se traslade a Azkaban-pregunto Amelia Bones

Todos los ojos de la sala miraron al chico al instante esperando que este dijera algo, este asintió antes de levantarse de su lugar-El acusado no será llevado a Azkaban-se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos en la sala pero alzo la mano Amelia para que todos se callaran-El acusado será llevado a la prisión de los duendes de Gringotts donde serán custodiados por los verdaderos Dementores que tengo a mi lado-algunos no entendieron lo último pero sabían que si preguntaban terminarían más confundidos- Los Dementores junto con varias criaturas y duendes bajo mi mando y del Rey Duende serán los encargados de vigilar que no escape… pero previniendo eso le quitare la magia Albus Dumbledore para que cumpla con su castigo

Eso nadien se lo había esperado aunque algunos por lógica lo hubieran pensado ya que el chico no solo controlaba a todos en el mundo mágico sino que podía quitar, bloquear o castigar mediante la magia, francamente el chico ahora había dicho abiertamente que tan peligroso era el meterte con el

Nadien dijo nada cuando el chico declaro que le quitaría la magia al hombre por lo que solo algunos vieron como su mano comenzó a brillar antes de que un rayo saliera de esta y golpeara el pecho del hombre todos sintieron como la magia del hombre caía hasta quedar sin nada pero eso no fue todo sino que vieron como dicho rayo sacaba algo del pecho del hombre causando que este gritara de dolor, cuando termino todos pudieron ver una esfera de color negro con un extraño liquido viscoso de color negro, dicha esfera después de estar afuera exploto en varios pedazos haciendo que el hombre se desmayara en medio de la sala

Todos vieron al chico que estaba serio pero con una mirada triste-Esa esfera que expulso Dumbledore fue su núcleo mágico, normalmente es de color azul claro pero cuando alguien se deja corromper hasta ese punto el mismo núcleo se vuelve de color negro haciendo que el hombre pierda la cabeza puede dejarlo tan loco que terminaría en san Mungo de por vida o en todo caso sería el accenso y la creación de otro Lord Oscuro, espero que lo tengan en mente…

-Alteza en cuanto a los jóvenes-hablo Lord Parkinson viendo al chico

Eso fue lo que todos estaban esperando, algunos no le tomaron importancia al ver como los duendes junto con los encapuchados que ahora sabían que eran Dementores sacaban arrastrando de la sala, dejando a solo los puros estudiantes viendo con cierto temor al pelinegro

-Saben que fácilmente puedo matarlos desde adentro con su magia lenta y dolorosamente haciendo que pidan morir-eso fue el comentario del chico que puso pálidos a todos en la sala, ya que vieron como el chico no estaba bromeando-Pero no hare eso… los jóvenes hijos de muggles que no tengan asuntos con Gringotts serán devueltos al mundo muggle con la memoria borrada y con se les quitara la magia… no recordaran que alguna vez estuvieron en el mundo mágico a sus padres de igual modo se les borrara la memoria y se les colocara en una escuela normal, el dinero que gastaron en el mundo mágico para sus útiles y demás cosas para clases, se les será devuelto en una cuenta muggle

Todos vieron como cinco o seis chicos comenzaban a llorar al enterrarse de eso pero nadien podía hacer nada ellos habían decidido sobre su futuro, más cuando el chico les revelo lo que había hecho para salvarlos junto con los nuevos profesores, pero estos aun ignorando eso siguieron apoyando a la cabra

-Bien dejando a los hijos de muggles… siguen los de sangre mestiza y sangre pura-algunos asintieron, viendo como sus padres permanecían serios dando la cara por las cosas que ellos habían hecho-Tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario por cinco años, su magia será bloqueada por esos cinco años si en el plazo de cinco años vemos que su conducta no cambio y es peor se les quitara la magia dejándolos al nivel de un squibs, podrán convivir con el resto del mundo mágico o incluso seguir sus estudios teóricos pero no garantiza que remueva el bloqueo en esos cinco años

-¿Qué quiere decir Alteza?-pregunto uno de los padres de los chicos

-Puede que su conducta en esos cinco años haya cambiado pero en caso de que vea que hay todavía un pequeño grano de corrupción en su núcleo, se les aumentara un año hasta que quede libre de la corrupción pero como explique sino entiende y su conducta es peor, serán squibs…

Todos tanto los padres como los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, con eso vieron al chico antes de que lanzara un rayo al techo de la sala donde vieron cómo se formaba varias cadenas y una nube, las cadenas enredaron a los mestizos y sangre pura antes de desaparecer y la nube descendió hasta los hijos de muggles que terminaron desmayados

-Están bien, no hay de qué preocuparse es normal por cierto tendrán que venir al ministerio cada seis meses para que los medimagos les hagan un examen completo mental y físico…. Dejando eso ahora tenemos algo que resolver no es cierto señora y jóvenes Prewett

Todos voltearon su mirada viendo a Molly junto con sus hijos Percy, Ron y Ginny-¿Que desea Alteza?-todos vieron como escupió la última parte la mujer y como sus hijos la apoyaban

-Ustedes serán squibs se les expulsara del mundo mágico pero tendrán que devolverle todos los galeones que Arthur Wesley gasto en sus hijos señora Prewett, por cierto estará en constante vigilancia para evitar que vuelva hacer lo mismo con otro hombre

Con eso y sin perder tiempo vieron como el chico solo disparaba un rayo de color violeta a la familia, antes de que estos quedaran desmayados igual que algunos de los chicos y padres no sin antes dar un grito de dolor que los asusto a todos

-Lo siento… creo que me equivoque… al lanzar ese rayo….-lo dijo con tanta inocencia que helo a todos en la sala antes de volver a su pose seria viendo al resto-¿Pueden hacerse cargo?-pregunto Harry viendo a Amelia quien asintió antes de mandar atraer a unos aurores que sacaron a todos los que estaban en la sala

Más tarde ese mismo día durante la hora del almuerzo ya todos sabían la noticia del Príncipe de la Magia, El Príncipe del Mundo Mágico cuando esta información llego a los padres y demás figuras importantes cabe decir que todos querían presentarles a sus hijas pero cuando dieron el nombre y como se hacía llamar todos jadearon al saber que era el mismo Harry Potter, la noticia de la cabra también recorrió rápido ahora todos sabían la verdad

Pero rápidamente desistieron cuando leyeron el artículo en el Profeta "Donde decia que no estaba interesado en nadien en este momento", claro que nadien sabia como Rita Skeeter había lograda entrar a la audiencia que se iba hacer en privado o como se enteró del ataque a Hogwarts, pero estaba claro él debía tener cuidado con ella

Para sorpresa del chico que apareció en el castillo con el resto de los estudiantes, en las puertas del castillo varios periodistas querían hacerle un entrevista claro que rechazo cortésmente la entrevista antes de entrar con los estudiantes al castillo

Con eso los días poco a poco fueron pasando entre varios problemas con los reporteros que literalmente comenzaron a acampar en las afueras del castillo contar de ver a Harry quien, hasta este momento no había hecho ningún anuncio de acuerdo con su posición y todo lo que había ocurrido

Ese día era fin de semana los estudiantes y profesores fueron acostumbrándose a tratar de manera respetuosa a Harry, algunos todavía les costaba llamarlo Alteza ya que algunos convivieron con él durante ese tiempo. Decir que los miembros del CEP estaban molestos porque no fueron los primeros en enterrarse de la noticia más cuando se enterraron de ese modo ahora los que iban a tratar con el eran los Wesley o mejor dicho los cinco Wesley fueron llamados para tratar de solucionar y revelar algunas verdades

Los gemelos como Billy y Charlie estaban emocionados del mismo modo que Arthur Wesley quien se había mantenido un poco en depresión cuando por fin comenzó a recodar su pasado con el padre de los gemelos, los dos últimos fueron llamados por Gringotts para que Harry pudiera hablar con ellos

Ahora mismo todos se encontraban en su despacho privado bastante alegre de que las personas de Hogsmeade hayan regresado sanos y salvos a su pueblo y que por fin tuviera un poco de privacidad sin que le quieran tomar una foto cada tres minutos

-Bien creo que parece que el señor Wesley, ya está recobrando todos sus recuerdos-pregunto el pelinegro al Arthur quien asintio

-Tienes razón Harry comencé a recordar cosas solo que la mayor parte de se encuentra borroso-respondió el hombre viéndolo

-Bueno antes que nada déjenme traer a alguien-con eso Harry hizo que desapareciera una nota y en pocos minutos llegaron los gemelos

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Draco y Luna-hablo Fred

Estos dos miraron a su tío serios, antes de que literalmente les llegara un idea-Entonces se los vas a decir en este momento-este asintio

Draco movió su mano y aparecieron dos asientos alados del de Harry, esto sorprendió a los Wesley ya que no sabían que los hijos de Lucius pudieran hacer magia sin varita pero por el momento no le tomaron importancia

-Bueno como lo puedo decir… ya chicos recuerdan las clases sobre deidades antiguas del mundo mágico y muggle-los únicos que no parecían entender nada eran Billy y Charlie, pero sus hermanos les dieron una mirada de luego les cuento-Como sabrán si existe el mundo mágico que está separado del mundo muggle o normal puede que no solo lo mágico sea real sino varias cosas más uno de ellos sería el mundo sobrenatural en el que se encuentran varias criaturas y demás cosas que a pesar de ser magos y tener un periodo de vida un poco más largo que el de los muggles podemos morir

Luna intervino sino su tío solo confundiría más a los chicos -Lo que quiere decir Harry es que en el mismo planeta o Mundo pueden existir varios más que están unidos al mundo normal entre ellos están el Mundo Mágico, Mundo sobrenatural y Mundo Mitológico

-En el mundo Mágico se encuentran como su nombre dice las cosas que tengan magia entre ellas serían los magos, brujas y demás criaturas mágicas-hablo Draco mientras hacía que atrás de Harry apareciera una pantalla con los cuatro mundo o tres unidos al primero

-En el Mundo Sobrenatural como su nombre dice se encuentran los monstruos, los demonios, ángeles, hombres lobos, vampiros, elementales, etc…

-En el Mundo Mitológico se encuentran todas las Deidades o Dioses Antiguos del Mundo o como su nombre dice las mitologías o criaturas, que incluso en esos Tres Mundos a pesar de estar conectados entre sí no existen o lo creen fantasía-hablo Harry queriendo explicar de la mejor manera pero al ver a los Wesley mayores estos no entendieron

-Dejemos eso para después…-pidió Luna a lo cual Arthur, Billy y Charlie asintieron-Como decia en algunas ocasiones los mundos o en este caso las mismas Deidades del Mundo Mitológico se encuentran con algún humano que les interesa ya sea para pasar el rato en "una aventura de una noche" o se interesan seriamente creando vínculos que hacen que puedan vivir eternamente

-Algunas ocasiones de estas relaciones que los Dioses tienen con los humanos o gente con dones especiales se les considera semidioses

-Mitad Dios, mitad mortal…-fue lo que susurro en voz baja Billy recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Draco

-Nosotros en el caso de mi hermano Draco y yo Luna Malfoy, nuestro padre es Lord Sun o La Deidad Griega del Sol, Apolo como se les conoce en el mundo Mágico y Mundo Mortal, nosotros somos o éramos semidioses antes de alcanzar la inmortalidad o mejor dicho que nos otorgaran la inmortalidad por nuestro Abuelo Zeus, Rey de los Dioses Griegos, ya que al haber alcanzado la inmortalidad y ser oficialmente aceptados por el consejo del Olimpo nosotros ahora somos Dioses Menores que estamos relacionados con el poder o dominio de nuestro padre

-¿Entonces Anthony Apollonius es?-pregunto George

-Si él es Apolo, normalmente para no llamar la atención cambian sus apariencias ya al ser verdaderamente inmortal podemos hacerlo tampoco podemos morir nos pueden destruir nuestro cuerpo… dejarnos solo nuestra esencia, nuestra alma… pero nadien puede destruirla con el tiempo nuestro cuerpo, se regenera para que nuestra alma vuelva habitar dicho cuerpo, claro que tardaríamos también tiempo en recuperar nuestro poder pero es poco tiempo comparado con toda la eternidad que tenemos por delante

-¿Entonces ustedes como Lucius?-hablo Arthur tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera más de esto más de la persona con la que tuvo a sus hijos

-Si nuestra familia a excepción de nuestro padre Apolo son de Dioses Menores-hablo Luna

-Un momento no nos dicen esto, para luego soltarnos de golpe que nuestro padre, es una de esas Deidades que habitan en el Mundo Mitológico-pregunto Charlie con tono irónico viendo a los tres delante de ellos, que no respondieron- ¡¿No pueden estar hablando enserio?!-exclamo el chico

-Nunca sean preguntado porque Billy siente mucha atracción hacia Egipto-pregunto Harry viendo al mayor de los Wesley hijo haciendo que Arthur se pusiera a pensar en cómo era su pareja

-Entonces lo que dices es que nuestro padre es una Deidad Egipcia…-pregunto bastante inseguro de sí mismo Billy al pelinegro

-¡Exacto! Hasta que por fin alguien lo entiende-fue la voz de Draco la que se escuchó en el estudio

Harry solo suspiro antes de enviarle una mirada de advertencia a su sobrino quien visiblemente se tensó-Bueno, su padre es Apis el Dios Egipcio que representa la Fertilidad, Agricultura y la Prosperidad que está asociada al Sol

-Pero entonces si él es nuestro padre quiere decir que nosotros somos producto de una de esas noche-hablo molesto Charlie

Harry suspiro tal para cual ahora entendía porque le gustaban los Dragónes-No, su padre se casó con su papá como están los padres de Draco y Luna pero las explicaciones creo que deben llevarse a cabo por su propio padre, por cierto puedes dejar de escuchar y pasar de una vez Apis-hablo Harry frunciendo el ceño

Arthur cuando entro vio a un nombre más alto que él, su piel era blanca, de ojos color miel y con el pelo pelirrojo pero más oscuro y su musculatura era casi igual a la de Billy además de sus expresiones faciales claramente el hombre era bastante atractivo

Lo que nadien se espero era que el hombre pasara ignorando a los presentes hasta quedar enfrente de Arthur, una vez enfrente este lo abrazo y beso sin impórtales si los demás estaban presente cuando acabo el beso levanto a Arthur de su asiento y se sentó haciendo que Arthur se sentara en su regazo

-Ahora ya me recuerdas tomatito-pregunto el hombre a Arthur Wesley que estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza

-Ya te recuerdo Api-menciono todavía rojo los chicos solo lo veian con una sonrisa

-Antes de que pregunten porque no he estado déjenme contarles toda la historia-hablo el hombre interrumpiendo lo que los chicos podrían decir

Con eso el hombre conto toda la historia y del porque estuvo tanto años de ausencia aunque el solo estuvo hasta los tres años de los gemelos antes de irse cuando en ese tiempo apareció Molly en la vida de los Wesley

-Entonces tuviste que regresar porque apareció en Rey pero actualmente sigue en ese estado de sueño

-Si pero actualmente como les decia permanece en un estado de sueño lo que obligo a que la Reina Isis tomara el mando nuevamente mientras el Rey Horus, su hijo despierta de ese estado, aunque se habla del rumor que existe un Príncipe creo que es lo mismo en la fracción Shinto según tengo entendido también Tsukuyomi, la verdadera persona a cargo de la fracción Shinto está en un estado similar que el Rey Horus de igual modo se cree que hay un Príncipe de la Fracción Shinto pero dudo que Amaterasu lo confirme como con la Reina Isis, ya que de ser cierto ambos Príncipes estarían en peligro por las fracciones bíblicas que tratarían de buscarlos y hacerse con ellos engañándolos

-Es raro nosotros no hemos escuchado nada de eso cuando vamos a reuniones-hablo Draco viendo a Harry quien asintio solo Luna rio disimuladamente

-Un momento ¿Como que van?-pregunto Billy

Este les sonrió antes de contestarle-Yo de igual forma soy un Dios pero yo soy un Dios Principal…

-Es verdad, querido Príncipe-hablo Luna con su tono burlón viendo al chico

-Porque Principal pensaba que serían un Dios Menor como los gemelos-hablo Charlie

-Es diferente ellos son hijos de Apolo mientras que yo soy hijo de Zeus, Poseidón, Hades y Hécate, soy bendecido de todos los dioses, incluyendo los dioses de la muerte Thanatos e Hipnos… yo soy Henry Di Olimpo, Príncipe de los Dioses y Príncipe del Monte Olimpo… por decirlo de otra manera yo soy el tío de los gemelos, su padre Apolo es mi hermano mayor

Todos lo veian sorprendido excepto los que conocían este hecho, los Wesley no se creían lo que estaba pasando ya que no solo se enterraron de que existen varios mundos que llegan a conocerse, sino que también se enterraron que su padre era un Dios más aun un Dios Egipcio, ahora algunos entendía el porqué de que Billy estaba tan interesado en la cultura Egipcia

-En otras palabras es un Príncipe no solo en el Mundo Mágico sino en el Mundo Mitológico-hablo con respeto Arthur

-Puedes seguir llamando Harry, señor Wesley no hemos conocidos ya hace pocos años pero tiene mi confianza por no mencionar que llevo un par de meses siendo amigo de Apis-fue la voz calmada de Harry

-Entonces Harry, ya encontraste la irregularidad, la cual mencionaste en nuestra última reunión-hablo Apis haciendo que Harry asintiera

Luna y Draco veian como su tío y el padre de los gemelos comenzaban hablar entre ellos así que se acercaron hasta donde estaban los Wesley para explicarles un par de cosas de lo que deberían de hacer en estos momentos y como esto podía afectar su futuro si es que llegaran a descubrirlo en especial de las fracciones Bíblicas

-¿Sigo sin entender eso de las Fracciones?-hablo Charlie viendo a los gemelos que asintieron

-Eso sería fácil… las fracciones son los tipos de Deidades que representan un origen en común… diciéndolo de otro modo nosotros somos de la fracción Griega como Romana mientras que su padre es de la fracción Egipcia como ya escucharon existen todos los Dioses que representan o representaban un religión… los Griegos como los Egipcios y los Shinto hemos estado en una alianza entre estas tres fracciones comprometiéndonos en ayudarnos mutuamente en caso de un enemigo común pero de lo contrario y fueran asuntos de cada fracciones no pueden intervenir, ya que descubrirían esa relación-hablo Draco

-Más aun claro ya que las tres fracciones tenemos algo en común-hablo Luna con su sonrisa

Draco solo negó con su cabeza, ya que a pesar de que este le tratara de preguntar algo a su hermana esta no les diría nada o su padre Apolo, ya que estaban seguros que estos dos no revelarían nada hasta que llegara el momento

-Como decia las Fracciones Bíblicas o las Tres Grandes Fracciones como ellos tienes el descaro de llamarse son las que representan el origen de la religión bíblica donde existen Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Diablos… todos ellos liderados por una persona los Ángeles por el Dios Bíblico aunque estoy seguro que ahora es el Arcángel Miguel quien controla la fracción de los Ángeles junto con los demás serafines, la Fracción de los Ángeles Caídos que controla, el Ángel Caído que ostenta el título de Cadre Azazel este lidera esa fracción junto con los demás cadres y finalmente los Diablos o Demonios quienes están liderados por los Actuales Cuatro Reyes Demonios estos están al mando desde la guerra civil que tuvieron los demonios todo esto se debía a que la antítesis de Dios, el verdadero señor del Inframundo Satanás murió en una de sus tres guerras pasadas…

-Lo que quiere decir mi hermano es que si alguien se entera de la existencia de Harry o la de los otros dos Príncipes-no pudo contener una risita al decir eso-Alguien no solo podía tratar de atacarlo sino que lo tratarían de capturar y ofrecerlo como moneda de cambio o de lo contrario lo cazarían para dejar a esa fracción afectada en caso de que lleguen a una guerra

-¿Pero entonces Harry?

-Los sabemos George pero se equivocan al pensar que Harry es debil, al contrario podía decirse que él es suficientemente poderoso para erradicar a esas fracciones sin problema pero no lo hace porque de cierto modo están relacionados con el

Los ojos de los gemelos literalmente le decían a Luna que se explicara-Harry cuando llego a su decimoquinto año accedió a su herencia mágica por lo que al momento de hacer eso se revelo que tenía un pareja destinada, esta pareja destinada

-La encontró por casualidad el nombre de su pareja es Vali Lucifer Banhistrok, la verdadera persona que debería estar a cargo de la fracción de los Demonios, El Príncipe de los Demonios no sabemos que pudo haberle pasado a Vali para que abandonara el inframundo, lo que sí sabemos es que nadien puede saber tampoco de su existencia, ya que podrían tratar de matarlo-fue lo dicho por Draco que frunció el ceño ante lo último ya que no le gustaba que algo así pudiera pasarle a su nuevo tío

-Pero como si su antítesis de Dios era Satanás ¿Porque el chico tiene el nombre de Lucifer?

-Lo que sabemos es que Satanás en caso de morir tenía un heredero que creo de su cuerpo, sangre y poder el cual crio como hijo, este era nada más y nada menos que el primer Lucifer el tatarabuelo de Vali o eso es lo que tenemos en nuestros últimos registro antes de que cortáramos lazos con ellos por sus guerras y su prepotencia-contesto Luna viendo al domador de dragones

-Pero de lo contrario si alguien se entera podían tratar de obligar a Vali a casarse con alguien que no quiera, lo que llevaría a una guerra contra el Olimpo, ya que todos han aceptado a Vali como pareja de Harry, haciendo que el mismo Harry pudiera eliminar a esa fracción si pestañar algo que también afectaría el balance del mundo, es por ello que nadien debe saber esa información

Mientras los chicos estaban hablando se pudieron dar cuenta que una mosca estaba pasando de un lado al otro de la habitación, lo cual les pareció raro pues no se había visto una en el mundo mágico desde antes de la caza de brujas y eso era cuando estaban relacionados con el mundo muggle, pero no le dieron importancia hasta que vieron como no solo Harry sino Apis brillaban antes de hacer que apareciera alguien en la sala que nadien se esperaban y esa era Rita Skeeter

-¿Veo que alguien tiene el suficiente valor para tratar de espiar una de mis conversaciones privadas?-hablo Harry haciendo que la pluma y la libreta de Rita se quemaran

Esta se puso pálida ya que no esperaba que la hubiera descubierto y muchos menos por el Príncipe del Mundo Mágico-Yo… yo… lo siento… no era mi intensión-decia completamente asustada y nerviosa

Harry solo movió su mano antes de que un rayo golpeara la cabeza de Rita y esta desapareciera, haciendo que Harry suspirara-No se preocupen solo le borre la memoria y afecte su habilidad de Animago para que no vuelva a tratar de espiarnos a todos nosotros como alguien que sea nuestro Aliado

Los demás solo miraron sorprendido al chico haciendo que los gemelos sonrieran-Ven se los dijimos él es más que suficiente para hacerse cargo-los Wesley solo asintieron mecánicamente ante lo dicho por los gemelos

-Ahora chicos déjenme presentarles al nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia, por lo que ya no es necesario que la Mandan Price actué como profesora-hablo el chico viendo a los gemelos- También les puedo ofrecer una de mis propiedades para que se instalen hasta que Apis tenga todo arreglado y pase sus mansiones como asientos a Inglaterra-hablo el chico

Eso desconcertó a los Wesley por lo que vieron a su padre-Enserio creen que los Dioses al venir al mundo humano no necesitamos dinero para nuestras necesidades-esto hizo que los cuatro Wesley menores se sonrojaran haciendo que Arthur diera una pequeña sonrisa-Pero dejando eso Charlie y Billy quisieran quedarse en Inglaterra o quieren volver a sus vidas antiguas-pregunto Apis viendo a sus hijos mayores

-Bueno yo sabía que era diferente al resto de magos por lo que busque y busque hasta que encontré tu nombre humano cuando aún vivías con papá sin que Molly se diera cuenta, es por eso que me distancie de la familia porque quería encontrarte, no negare que me gusta mi trabajo pero más que nada quiero estar con mi familia, con mi verdadera familia-fue lo que dijo el mayor de los Wesley

-Bien dicho Billy pues en mi caso es igual yo no me sentía a gusto con la familia anterior que teníamos por lo cual yo seguí mi sueño de pequeño de ser domador de dragones pero ahora quiero hacer más que eso, claro estando con mi familia-eso fue muy sincero y nada en tono irónico por parte de Charlie lo que sorprendió a sus hermanos como a su papá

-En otras palabras-fue lo que dijo George viendo a sus hermanos

-Si no quedaremos en Inglaterra-fue lo que mencionaron los dos mayores al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos los Wesley celebraran

Los gemelos Malfoy como Harry estaban viendo todo esto con una sonrisa en su cara más los gemelos Malfoy de que agradecían de que nuevamente su tío pudo reunir una familia como lo hizo con ellos y su padre

-Entonces debo decirles que esto más que contento con esa decisión ya que necesitare a un nuevo embajador entre los magos y criaturas y creo que también estaría agradecido de tener una persona rompe maldiciones en mi equipo aunque si quieren puedo hablar con Gringotts y hacer que ellos accedan a trasladarte a Inglaterra Billy como que den trabajo cuidando de las criaturas mágicas de las bóvedas con alta seguridad

-Nos gustaría mejor la segunda opción sino es molestia estaríamos agradecidos con el trabajo que piensas darnos Harry pero no estamos para estar en oficinas como lo haría un domador o un rompe maldiciones-el chico solo asintio viendo a los mayores con cierto respeto de que no se fueran por el camino fácil

-Bueno creo que ya es hora del Almuerzo-hablo Luna haciendo que todos asintieran-Podemos aprovechar también para comunicar el nuevo puesto

El chico solo asintio antes de que todos se levantaran de sus lugares y pasaran a retirarse del despacho del chico para caminar hasta el Gran Salón, cabe decir que cuando vieron entrar al grupo de pelirrojos junto al pelinegro los cuales hicieron su recorrido hasta la mesa de profesores y los chicos a su mesa de igual forma un poco después llegaron los gemelos Malfoy, con todos ya presente el chico explico quién era el otro pelirrojo sorprendiendo a muchos que conocían su nombre humano del mismo modo explico que sería el nuevo profesor, lo cual alivio mucho a la bibliotecaria quien podría volver a sus funciones con todo eso el almuerzo paso con tranquilidad o eso creía el pelinegro antes de ver como un grupo de Aurores junto con algunos duendes y Dementores entraban al comedor, los cuales al ver al chico hicieron una reverencia

-Perdón por interrumpir su almuerzo Alteza pero tenemos algo que encontramos en posesión de Albus Dumbledore, que le pertenece a los Preverell desde hace generaciones-menciono uno de los Aurores viendo al chico

Este asintio y dio permiso de que el Auror subiera las escaleras para entregarle lo que contenía la caja de madera, este solo vio a los duendes y Dementores-No hay ningún problema nos hemos asegurado que esté libre de maldiciones y hechizos es completamente seguro

Con eso el chico asintio antes de ver como el Auror le tendía la caja, lo que vio Harry dentro de la caja era una varita con varios detalles con eso tomo la varita haciendo que esta brillara antes de ver como el chico hacia lo mismo pero apareciendo enfrente del dos cosas que estaban frotando

Todos contuvieron el aliento ya que se trataba de una capa, un anillo y la varita que froto hasta donde estaban las otras dos-¡¿Eso es imposible?!-exclamaron varios de los profesores antiguos

Harry levanto la ceja viendo a los profesores quienes trataban de controlarse-Alteza conoce el "Cuento de los Tres Hermanos"-este negó con cierta vergüenza haciendo que algunas chicas solo se ruborizaran como el resto de profesores y estudiantes

Uno de los profesores se levantó o mejor dicho Madam Poppy-Cuenta la historia que había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino sinuoso y solitario, al atardecer. De pronto los hermanos llegaron a un rio demasiado traicionero para cruzarlo. Pero siendo diestros en el arte de la magia los tres hermanos solo usaron sus varitas para crear un puente. Sin embargo, antes de pasar, una figura encapuchada bloqueó su camino, era la muerte, y se sintió defraudada porque los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el rio. Pero la muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia y les dijo que se habían ganado un premio por ser lo bastante listos para evitarla.

-El mayor, pidió una varita más poderosa que cualquiera que existiera, y la muerte se la fabricó de un árbol de Sauco que estaba cerca. El segundo hermano decidió que quería humillar a la muerte aún más, pidió el poder de traer a seres amados desde la tumba. Así la muerte tomo una piedra del rio y se la entregó. Finalmente, la muerte giró hacia el tercer hermano, un hombre humilde y el más sabio de los tres. Él pidió algo que le permitiera irse de ese lugar evitando que la muerte lo siguiera, la muerte de mala gana, le dio su propio manto de invisibilidad.

-El primer hermano viajo a un poblado distante y con la varita de Sauco en la mano mató a un mago con quien una vez había peleado. Ebrio con el poder que le había dado la varita, presumió ser invencible. Pero esa noche, otro mago le robó la varita y le cortó el cuello de lado a lado. Y la muerte reclamó al primer hermano.

-Mientras, el segundo hermano fue a su hogar donde tomó la piedra y la giró tres veces en su mano. Para su deleite, la mujer con la que había querido casarse antes de su repentina muerte, apareció frente a él, pero pronto se volvió triste y fría, pues ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales. Llevado a la locura por su tristeza, el segundo hermano se quitó la vida para estar con ella, y la muerte se llevó al segundo hermano.

-Al tercer hermano la muerte lo buscó por muchos años, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, solo cuando llegó a una edad muy avanzada, el hermano más joven se quitó el manto de invisibilidad y se lo dio a su hijo. Recibió a la muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella con gusto, dejando esta vida como iguales.

Los alumnos que no conocían esa historia se quedaron viendo a las cosas que estaban delante del pelinegro o mejor dicho del Príncipe, por lo que no tardaron en hacer conclusiones

-Por lo que veo me están dando a entender que estos objetos son esas reliquias-pregunto el chico haciendo que la enfermera asintiera

-Es correcto Alteza, tal vez algunos de los profesores más viejos lo recuerden o no pero se decia que los Preverell de la línea que usted actualmente es parte eran los que se encontraron con la muerte y pasaron este relato de generación en generación hasta que se convirtió en un cuento o leyenda no esperaba ser testigo de esto en toda mi vida

-Entonces quieres decir que si estas son las reliquias de la muerte esto quiere decir que-hablo el chico con un suspiro viendo a la enfermera quien le dio una sonrisa comprensiva

-Si Alteza o debo decir Harry, Ahora eres el Amo de la Muerte desconozco lo poderes que obtendrás al ser el Amo de la Muerte pero con su estado actual sería un bono extra-menciono con una sonrisa sincera en su cara viendo al chico que correspondió al gesto

Para la sorpresa del resto todos vieron como las cosas brillaban antes de convertirse en símbolos frotantes y que entraran en contacto con la mano del chico. Harry vio como los símbolos entraban en su pulsera haciendo un nuevo espacio para este dejando una triangulo con un circulo y una línea en el centro

 **Mundo Mitológico: Antiguo Egipto**

En el palacio todos se encontraba en calma cuando de repente comenzaron a ver como las cosas comenzaban a moverse por seguridad todos salieron dejando a los guardias junto con la Reina Isis que se dirigían a la habitación del Rey Horus

Para la sorpresa de estos una aura estaba rodeando al Rey algunos sintieron cierta calidez antes de ver algo que nunca esperaron poco a poco el Rey comenzó a moverse antes de que este tratara de levantarse de su cama

Todos contuvieron un jadeo ya que cuando vieron que el Rey abría los ojos todo se detuvo pero no se esperaron que algo más pasara y es que este comenzara a tocarse la cabeza

-Hijo cálmate ya estas con nosotros-hablo preocupada su madre viendo como su hijo seguía agarrándose la cabeza

-No…. Harry…

Todos vieron como su Rey se levantó de su lugar haciendo que sus ropas cambiaran antes de desaparecer nuevamente, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos pero de algo estaban seguros y es que tal vez el rumor del Príncipe Heredero era verdad

-Esta es una orden-se escuchó la voz potente pero ansiosa de la Reyna-¡Quiero que comuniquen que su majestad el Rey por fin ha despertado de su sueño como que comuniquen que dentro de poco el Príncipe Heredero vendrá a Egipto para conocer a su pueblo!

Todos los guerreros y escoltas salieron como rayo de la habitación del Rey dejando a la Reina Isis con una sonrisa en su cara del igual modo que los guerreros que estaban felices de que el Rey se hubiera despertado como que su Príncipe vendría

 **Mundo Mitológico: Takama-ga-hara**

En el castillo más grande donde se encontraba Amaterasu fue testigo de un evento que hizo que se alegrara enormemente ya que todos vieron como en el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse antes de que la Luna llena se posara en lo alto de este en todo su esplendor dando a entender que el Dios Tsukuyomi estaba despertando por lo que todos estaban bastante contentos

Amaterasu se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano esperando y viendo como esa aura plateada que lo envolvía poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta dejar sin nada. Esta vio cómo su hermano poco a poco comenzaba a despertarse de su sueño antes de abrir sus ojos color verdes con detalles grises en todo su esplendor el Dios vio a su hermana con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer

Amaterasu se quedó solo en la habitación de su hermano con una sonrisa en su cara-Ve por el Nii-san… ve por mi sobrino…

 **Mundo Mágico**

En el mundo Mágico los duendes o mejor dicho el Rey Duende se encontraba revisando los documentos del Príncipe, cuando noto algo haciendo que este literalmente cayera del trono ante lo que estaba viendo y siendo testigo con sus manos temblando tomo un pergamino para verlo fijamente

 _ **Nombre (Inmortal): Hadrián Henryson Di Olimpo, Egipto y Shinto**_

 _ **Nombre (escogido por padres adoptivos): Hadrián Henryson James Potter Evans**_

 _ **-Anteriormente Henry Di Olimpo o Henry James Potter Evans conocido como Harry Potter**_

 _ ***Recientemente cambiado por sus Títulos como por sus recién descubiertos orígenes adquiriendo un mayor rango y poder dando así al cambio de nombre adecuado para su Status**_

 _ **Padres (Inmortales): Zeus/Júpiter, Dios Griego y Romano de los Cielos, Poseidón/Neptuno, Dios Griego y Romano de los Mares y Hades/Plutón, Dios Griego y Romano del Inframundo (Hijo de Hécate/Trivia, La Diosa Griega y Romana de la Brujería y Hechicería por la magia al momento de ayudar a su nacimiento)**_

 _ **Padres (Adoptivos Inmortal): James Charlus Potter Black (Horus, Dios Egipcio de los Cielos) y Lilyan Roxana Potter nee Evans Believ (Tsukuyomi, Dios Shinto de la Luna)**_

 _ ***Padres Adoptivos atreves de sangre haciendo hijo legítimo de estos como haciéndolo su heredero como poseedor de su poder**_

 _ **Estado de Sangre:**_

 _ **Atreves de Línea de Padres Inmortales como Adoptivos Inmortales: Dios**_

 _ **Atreves de Línea de adopción: Sangre Pura o Sumus-Pure (Mago)**_

 _ **Títulos:**_

 _\- Dios de La Vida y de la Muerte, de la Creación de y Destrucción, del Tiempo, del Espacio y de las Dimensiones_

 _\- Príncipe del Olimpo (Padres Inmortales)_

 _\- Príncipe de los Dioses_ _Griegos y Romanos (Padres Inmortales)_

 _-Príncipe de los Cielos Griegos y Romanos (Padre Zeus/Júpiter, Dios Griego y Romano de los Cielos)_

 _-Príncipe de los Mares Griegos y Romanos (Padre Poseidón/Neptuno, Dios Griego y Romano de los Mares)_

 _-Príncipe del Inframundo_ _Griegos y Romanos (Padre Hades/Plutón, Dios Griego y Romano del Inframundo)_

 _-Príncipe del Mundo Mágico (Madre Hécate/Trivia, Diosa Griega y Romana de la Bujería y Hechicería)_

 _-Príncipe de Egipto (Padre Adoptivo James Potter-Horus, Rey de Egipto)_

 _-Príncipe de los Dioses Egipcios (Padre Adoptivo James Potter-Horus, Rey de los Dioses Egipcios)_

 _-Príncipe de los Cielos Egipcios (Padre Adoptivo James Potter-Horus, Dios Egipcio de los Cielos)_

 _-Príncipe Shinto (Madre Adoptiva Lilyan Evans-Tsukuyomi-Rey de los Dioses Shinto)_

 _-Príncipe de los Dioses Shinto (Madre Adoptiva Lilyan Evans -Tsukuyomi, Rey de los Dioses Shinto)_

 _-Príncipe de la Luna Shinto (Madre Adoptiva Lilyan Evans -Tsukuyomi, Dios Shinto de la Luna)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter (Padre adoptivo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Gryffindor (Padre adoptivo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Preverell Padre Adoptivo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Ravenclaw (Madre adoptiva)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Believ (Madre adoptiva)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Cas Black (Padrino Adoptivo)_

 _(Le cedió todos los derechos como Nuevo Lord de la casa Black, antes de ser capturado y enviado a Azkaban sin juicio previo)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Slytherin (Padre Adoptivo y Conquista)_

 _(Verdadero Lord Slytherin al derrotar al Señor Oscuro, que había conquistado al último Lord Slytherin, haciendo que vuelva aquedar en posesión de la familia de sangre Slytherin)_

 _-Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Hufflepuff (Madre Adoptiva y Conquista)_

 _(Conquista al momento de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, quien a su vez había derrotado al último Lord de Hufflepuff, relacionado atreves de la línea Believ)_

 _-Amo de la Muerte (Linaje como por su méritos)_

 _ **Títulos de Heredero**_ _(Secundarios):_

 _*Heredero de Khaos (Padres Inmortales)_

 _*Heredero de Jápeto (Padres Inmortales)_

 _*Heredero de Ra (Padre Adoptivo)_

 _*Heredero de los Primeros Dioses Shinto (Madre Adoptiva)_

 _*Heredero de Izanagi no Okami (Madre adoptiva)_

 _*Heredero por Sangre del Dios Dragón, Shydra (Padres Adoptivos)_

 _*Heredero de Merlín (Atreves de la magia)_

 _ **Actualmente el Heredero cuenta con los poderes que heredero por sangre y Título**_

 _ **Bóvedas y Propiedades:**_

 _ **Las bóvedas así como todas las empresas y negocios de las familias están en posesión de Heredero las propiedades han aumentado con el paso del tiempo del mismo modo que con los títulos recién adquiridos, se le pide a los duendes de Gringotts que hagan una valoración como una lista de todas las propiedades que posee el Heredero**_

 _ **Parientes**_ _(a través de padres adoptivos)_

 _*Alexander Pendragón, Actual Lord Pendragón y Actual Lord Rhossiel_

 _*Arthur Pendragón, Heredero al Título de Lord Pendraron_

 _*Le Fay Pendragón, Heredera al Título de Lady Rhossiel_

 _*Sirius Black, Antiguo Lord Black_

 _*Narcissa Black_

 _*Andrómeda Tonks_

 _*Nymphadora Tonks_

 _*Theodore Tonks_

 _ **Alma Gemela:**_

 _ **Vali o Vyacheslavi Lucifer Banhistrok - Príncipe de los Demonios, Semi demonio, Sumus-Pure, Heredero de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Banhistrok**_

Cabe decir que cuando el Rey Duende termino de leer el pergamino estaba más que sorprendido de ver como el Príncipe ahora no solo era un Dios Griego y Romano, sino también un Dios Shinto y Egipcio lo que quiere decir que cualquiera que tratara de amenazar al Príncipe estaría condenado y no por el sino por sus sobreprotectores padres

Estaba en punto de terminar las cartas para Egipto, como en Japón, para quienes estaban entregados, en los Dioses, en el que menos esperaba en la sala del Trono, estas personas se veían exactamente igual que hace años antes cuando vinieron con un bebe.

Estas personas fueron nada más y nada menos que James o Horus y Lilyan o Tsukuyomi Potter, los antiguos Lores Potter antes de que el joven Príncipe estaba tomando el mando


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 18: Fracciones Bíblicas…**

Cabe decir que cuando el Rey Duende termino de leer el pergamino estaba más que sorprendido de ver como el Príncipe ahora no solo era un Dios Griego y Romano, sino también un Dios Shinto y Egipcio lo que quiere decir que cualquiera que tratara de amenazar al Príncipe estaría condenado y no por el sino por sus sobreprotectores padres

Estaba a punto de terminar de enviar las cartas a Egipto como a Japón para que estos fueran entregados a los Dioses cuando apareció quien menos esperaba en ver en la sala del Trono estas personas se veian exactamente igual que hace catorce años atrás cuando vinieron con un bebe

Estas personas eran nada más y nada menos que James o Horus y Lilyan o Tsukuyomi Potter, los antiguos Lores Potter antes de que el joven Príncipe hubiera tomando el mando

-Señores Potter o debería decir Dios Egipcio de los Cielos, Horus como Dios Shinto de la Luna, Tsukuyomi a que debemos el gusto, nosotros los duendes de tan grata visita-hablo el Rey Duende viendo a la pareja

Estos solo se miraron entre ellos a los ojos antes de ver como volvían su atención a duende-Creo que esto sonara raro pero queremos a nuestro hijo de vuelta, queremos a nuestro pequeño Harry-hablo Lily

El Rey solo la analizo con la mirada antes de asentir parecía que la preocupación por el Príncipe era real-Comprendo y espero poder ayudarlos en todo lo posible pero ahora lo que necesito es que me escuchen para que los ponga al día con todo lo que ha estado pasando desde su muerte-estos asintieron-Bueno antes que nada después de su muerte el actual Lord Potter fue puesto con los parientes de sangre más cercanos a este

Lily ahogo un grito al escuchar eso-No, díganme no es verdad…. díganme que no pusieron a mi hijo con mi hermana Petunia… pero ustedes…

El duende capto lo que quería decir Lily Potter-Comprendo lo que dice señora Potter pero nosotros no pudimos hacernos cargo del joven Potter, ya que el señor Albus Dumbledore se negó a entregarnos al niño e incluso después de esto escondió al joven Potter, los Longbottom como Bones estuvieron intentando que el joven Potter volviera al mundo mágico donde se criaría como un sangre pura normal, claro que bajo la supervisión y cariño de sus madrinas pero me temo que sus voluntades fueron selladas por el mismo Dumbledore quien también decidió tomar el cargo de apoderado del joven Potter

-Pero Sirius… Sirius Black era su padrino ¿Porque no hizo nada?-pregunto James

-La verdad después de su muerte Albus Dumbledore catalogo a Sirius Black de traidor por ser el guardián de su secreto, el Antiguo Lord Black fue enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio previo de hecho hasta hace par de semanas todavía se consideraba un criminal prófugo que había escapado hace dos años… por lo que el joven Potter creció en el mundo muggle con su pariente más cercana ignorando todo lo referente al mundo mágico… les voy a mostrar algo pero quiero que traten de controlarse-con eso el duende convoco el mismo pergamino donde estaban escrito los sellos y pasiones que tenía el chico como también todas las lesiones que había estado teniendo desde pequeño

James literalmente tuvo que calmarse, ya que estaba pensado en hacer una visita a su cuñada no pudo contener más su enojo cuando vio que la edad desde que comenzaban las heridas eran a partir de los cuatro años pero no solo contra los Dursley tenía enojo sino contra Dumbledore como esas personas que se llamaban Prewett, ya que estas estaban tratando de controlar a su hijo

EL Rey pudo ver las intenciones del hombre de pelinegro tan claras como el agua, ya que el mismo seguía pensado hacer una visita a esa horrible familia con la que vivió su Príncipe-Antes que pueda hacer cualquier otra cosas sera mejor que me escuchen y por favor no interrumpan hasta que haya acabado

Con eso el duende comenzó a describirle todo lo que la serpiente del chico le había contado como también lo que encontró en los informes que tuvieron que hacer todo hasta lo del ataque a Hogwarts, el juicio de los Mortifagos, estudiantes y el mismo Dumbledore, cabe decir que ambos estaban deprendiendo una peligrosa aura, dicha aura los estaba rodeando completamente amenazadoramente pero fue bajando cuando escucharon que su pequeño cervatillo había hecho amigos ahora si verdaderos y como los que trataban de utilizarlo

-Esa cabra así que tuvo que ver con nuestra muerte-el duende rio por lo dicho por el hombre, ya que fue lo mismo que dijo el Príncipe cuando por fin estaba libre de todo los hechizos y pociones en su cuerpo

Mientras eso pasaba Harry acaba de llegar al banco de Gringotts donde fue recibido por todos los duendes e incluso magos con una reverencia dando que ya conocían quien era en verdad, una escolta lo guio hasta la sala del trono

Cuando llego a eso no pudo más que sentir un poco de vergüenza al darse cuenta que había entrado cuando aún algunos clientes estaban hablando con el Rey Duende, sin darse cuenta vio como la pareja se levantaba de su lugar para dar media vuelta y extender sus brazos

El Rey duende observa todo lo que había ocurrido pero no pudo más que sentir como algo dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse de manera sorprendida, en eso vio como el Príncipe sin que alguien lo esperara corrió a los brazos de la pareja sorprendiendo también a esta, ya que el Príncipe cambio a una forma de un niño de cuatro años o tres años

Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo

Los Dioses habían sido informados a través de una carta donde detallaba que necesitaban su presencia en el banco mágico pero ahora estaban observando sin que estos se dieran cuenta

Todos no pudieron más que jadear al darse cuenta que Harry había cambiado a una forma de niño cuando corrió a encontrarse con los Potter más de uno no pudo más que sentirse un poco dolido al darse cuenta que ahora estaban conociendo una parte de su Príncipe que ellos no sabían en especial sus padres que se veian deprimidos más al darse cuenta que el niño estaban llorando al encontrarse con lo Potter

-Vamos padre creo que es más que razonable que haya pasado eso recuerda Harry, siempre creyó que era hijo de los Potter es por eso que creo que le guarda un gran cariño, Luna y Draco son iguales piensan en Narcissa como una gran mujer como una madre ya que ella los vio crecer… aunque me duela sé que aún no estoy completamente en el corazón de mis hijos a pesar de parecernos en varias cosas, pero tengo mucho tiempo para ocupar y llenar ese espacio que deje cuando los abandone

Todos se quedaron callados viendo a Apolo, quien a pesar de tener una mirada triste, melancólica, con un gran arrepentimiento se veía que estaba hablando enserio ya que su mirada reflejaba una gran voluntad y determinación

-Veo que la paternidad te ha sentado mejor que bien hermano-fue el comentario de Artemis quien hizo que este riera

-Pienso lo mismo que Apolo, Padre talvez suene cruel como lo voy a decir pero estoy de acuerdo en que la relación que perdimos con nuestro hermano hace quince años no solo se puede reparar en unos meses, ya que en verdad es más que eso-fue Atenea viendo a todo el consejo de Dioses que asentían con la cabeza

-Hermano creo que debes dejar de deprimirte y mirar bien lo que está pasando-fue la voz de Hestia que llamo la atención de todos viendo a la Diosa con aspecto infantil

Tal como está lo esperaba todos vieron como los dos Potter desprendían auras que ellos conocían muy bien, ya que eran un aura de un Dios Shinto y un Dios Egipcio, pero no solo eso cuando reconocieron de quien eran esas auras se sorprendieron más que recordaban que estos estaban en una especie de sueño y que habían regresado desaparecido hace tres décadas antes de su aparición hasta hace catorce o trece años atrás

-Ahora entiende lo que quiero decir al ser Diosa del Hogar como de la familia, me doy cuenta que ellos están relacionados con Harry atreves de la sangre…

-En otras palabras Harry no es cien por ciento un Dios Griego o Romano-se escuchó la voz de Hermes

-Correcto Harry es un Dios Griego-Romano-Egipcio-Shinto y por lo que me doy cuenta los padres adoptivos de Harry tenían el título de Reyes de sus fracciones lo que haría que Harry no solo fuera Príncipe del Olimpo sino también de las fracciones que sus padres adoptivos tiene a su disposición eso sin contar el rasgo que tenía como mortal al estar relacionado con los Preverell y los Potter, la sangre del Dios Dragon Shydran, el Dragón de la creación y de la Destrucción aquel que supera a esos molestos de Ophis, Great Red y Thriaxia con mucha facilidad-fue la voz de Atenea quien nuevamente se escuchó en la sala haciendo que los otros dos asintieran con la cabeza

-Hermano pienso que en caso de que algo llegara a pasarnos el futuro de nuestras fracciones quedaría seguro en manos de Harry como de nuestros hijos-hablo Poseidón

-Entiendo lo que dices en caso de que algo nos pasara Harry tendría que elegir a sus hermanos como a sus sobrinos para que les diera la inmortalidad y se hicieran cargo de nuestros puestos estando el en la cima-hablo Hades-Claro sin que las demás fracciones se enterraran para evitar conflictos

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso tío ya que a pesar de ser Harry sea poderoso, todos sabemos que su corazón es demasiado puro y amable como para llegar a un acto tan violento y cruel como lo es la guerra-fue la voz de Ares que sorprendió algunos pero estaban claro todos querían evitar eso

-Sera mejor que vayan al Mundo Mágico-fue la voz de Hefesto viendo a los Tres grandes

Mundo Mágico

Los Tres Dioses aparecieron en la sala del trono del Rey duende, este se había puesto pálido al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, el pelinegro al ver a los Tres Dioses bajo de los brazos de su madre y corrió hasta ellos antes de que Poseidón y Hades se pelearan por cargarlo

-Debo decir que esto me sorprende-hablo James viendo al rubio quien acaba de llegar y estaba delante del antes de que apretaran sus manos correspondiendo al saludo del rubio-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Zeus?

-Digo lo mismo Horus, hace poco tiempo si nos basamos en el tiempo de un Dios… dejando de lado ya saben para que vine no es cierto-estos asintieron aunque los Potter esperaban poder estar con Harry por más tiempo que solo unos minutos, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que Zeus no vino para llevarse a Harry, sino que este literalmente hizo una leve reverencia viendo a la pareja-Gracias por todo, gracias por haber cuidado de nuestro Harry, cuando fue dejado por su secuestrador en el mundo humano

Estos suavizaron su mirada antes de ver al hombre aunque era más un joven de veinte años no se sorprendieron que los otros dos hubieran hecho lo mismo por lo que los mismo Potter tomaron una apariencia más joven

-No hay de que gradecer. Harry, cuando aún nosotros pensábamos que éramos mortales fue la luz en nuestro camino, el milagro que siempre habíamos pedido al cielo-fue la voz de Lily con cierto deje de diversión

-Dejando eso sabes que también venimos por otro motivo no es cierto-hablo Zeus viendo al duende que asintio antes de pasar el pergamino con todos los Títulos del pequeño Harry de su Pequeño Príncipe

Cabe decir que no solo ellos sino también los fisgones de sus hermanos del Pequeño Principito jadearon en asombro viendo al niño, ya que no se esperaron eso, los mismo padres del niño veian el pergamino con los ojos bien abiertos y su quijada hasta el piso

-La verdad nose que decir-fue la voz de James

-Pienso lo mismo sabía que podía ser poderoso pero esto rebasa mis expectativas-por un momento el rubio se quedó callado antes de hablar-Por ahora debemos mantener esta información en secreto si alguien llega hacerse con esta información Harry seria cazado por todas las fracciones para hacerse con su poder

-Pienso lo mismo de igual modo debemos mantener en secreto la pareja de Harry si alguien se entera, más la fracción de los Demonios esta haría lo mismo cazan y matan a Vali o lo obligan estar de su lado bajo un contrato matrimonial-fue la voz de Lily la que resonó en la sala, ya que esta estaba viendo a su hijo haciendo que todos asintieran ya que sabían que si eso pasaba Harry no se quedaría quieto lo que provocaría una Gran Guerra, aunque con lo descubierto estaban seguros que el Pequeño Príncipe podría barrer el suelo con sus enemigos

Con eso y unos asuntos más todos se trasladaron a uno de las mansiones de los Potter, ya que sería un punto neutral dado que los cinco padres sumando a Hécate que irrumpió en la Sala del Trono, porque querían estar con su hijo, "claro que no influyo en nada que Harry literalmente estaba adorable, que si en ese momento les pidiera a sus padres destruir el mundo estos lo harían sin rechistar" eso era lo que el Rey duende estaba pensado al ver al pelinegro con los Seis Dioses

Al final se acordó que Harry sería presentado ante las Tres Fracciones que controlaban sus padres, como que también se acordaría un punto de reunión donde irían los Dioses Egipcios, los Dioses Shinto y los Dioses Olímpicos, que fuera nuestra para la presentación de Harry, pero lo que más les preocupaba era como volver a hijo a su anterior forma, ya que se dieron cuenta más tarde que este estaba actuando como un niño de esa edad y vagamente recordaba algunos nombres o cosas

Pero se tranquilizaron cuando Hécate les conto que solo duraría ese efecto por un par de días mientras su poder se adaptaba a las Reliquias de la Muerte, eso también sorprendió a los Dioses pero prefirieron no meterse en asuntos relacionados con los magos y brujas

Al final de la noche los Potter estaba en las a fueras de lo que antes era su habitación de pareja o mejor dicho estaban en el balcón viendo a la Luna en lo alto del cielo pensado en su futuro y lo que harían de ahora en adelante

-Entonces que piensas Lirio…-hablo Horus o James viendo a Lily o Tsukuyomi

-Sigo diciendo lo mismo a pesar de que nuestros sentimientos no hayan cambiado y seguir estando casados, sabes que esto puede ponernos en problemas a nosotros como a nuestras fracciones

-Sabes que nuestras fracciones lo aceptaran como nuestros aliados, más con nuestro hijo uniendo a las tres fracciones… dado a entender que si podemos estar con alguien que no sea solo de nuestra fracción… que dices pelirroja vuelves a sostener mi mano mientras luchamos contra todo el mundo como antes, como lo que somos y seguiremos siendo para siempre y por toda nuestra eternidad-ofreció su mano James viendo a Lily a los ojos

Esta acepto la mano antes de ver como su cara era empañada por lágrimas que limpio James antes de besarla y que al final quedaran abrazados como hace mucho tiempo, la sensación de anhelo entre ellos era evidente, por volver a estar juntos por poderse volver a abrazarse y besarse como hace mucho tiempo antes de su separación

Cuando por fin rompieron el contacto se sintió ese calor recorriendo su pecho, pero lo ignoraron para ver a su pequeño hijo en la puerta del balcón mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a un venado mientras vestia su pijama de león, que Hécate había aparecido para el

-Mami… Papi-fue lo que menciono el pequeño leoncito viendo a sus padres que se acercaron para cargarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí Proggs?-pregunto a su pequeño hijo antes de cargarlo

Harry solo vio a su papá antes de ver a su mamá y dar una sonrisita-No sé… algo me llamo… si decia, ven-hablo el pequeño niño tratando de no equivocarse

-Ya veo-los Potter estaban comenzado a pensar que alguien los logro encontrarlos como la última vez pero ahora estaban preparados para cualquier cosa en caso de que decidieran atacarlos, esta vez no los alejarían de su hijo como de ellos mismo-¿Que más te dijo?

El niño asintio antes de juntar sus manos y que en estas aparecieran un par de anillos con inscripciones gravadas en ellas-Dijo… que tenía que hacer esto si quería que estuvieran juntos-decia poniéndole un anillo en la mano de su papá repitiendo lo mismo con la mano de su mamá

Ambos adultos jadearon con asombro al darse cuenta que los anillos estaban hechos con el poder de su hijo pero lo que les sorprendió fue que al momento de que sus anillos estuvieran puestos sintieron como su antiguo lazo, su vínculo que crearon cuando se casaron e incluso antes en el momento de conocerse, los unía más fuertemente entre sí, ambos padres entendieron que su hijo tenía un don para unir a las parejas como lo hacía Afrodita o Eros pero que este incluso era más fuerte que con ellos como si su relación ya hubiera estado destinada hacer pero hasta ahora se unían más fuertemente que nada para toda la eternidad, como si fuera el Príncipe del Destino, que los estaba uniendo una vez más y para siempre

El pequeño Leoncito se removió en los brazos de su padre para que este lo bajara y dicho leoncito saliera corriendo fuera de la habitación de sus padres

-Parece que nuestro pequeño Harry nos dará más sorpresas-hablo Lily viendo a James quien asintio con una sonrisa en su cara antes de entrar a la habitación

A la mañana siguiente cabe decir que los Tres Dioses Olímpicos se encontraban divirtiéndose acosta de la pareja, claro que dicha pareja no podría creer que a pesar de tener todos la misma edad se siguieran comportándose como adolecentes, entendían un poco a Zeus pues era el menor de los Hermanos por lo tanto el más joven de ellos cinco que se encontraban en la mansión, ya que Hécate se había ido a resolver ciertos asuntos dejando solo a cinco Dioses y un niño Dios en la mansión cuidando del ultimo, pero no se creían como Hades y Poseidón al ser los mayores se comportaran de ese modo

Con eso la mañana pasó aparentemente tranquila hablando entre ellos y tomando cada quien un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de la niñez de Harry, lo que tardara en regresar a su verdadera edad, cabe decir que hasta ahora solo habían recibido una carta de Amaterasu como de la Reina Isis quienes preguntaban cómo estaban su sobrino y nieto respectivamente como ellos

La pareja había estado sorprendida de saber que alguien más aparte de los Dioses Griegos supiera de su relación pero estaban contentos en que fuera su familia. Con ello pasaron dos semanas en las que nadien vio ni en el mundo mágico o en el mundo muggle al pelinegro de ojos verdes cabe decir que alguno que otro estaba curioso de saber su paradero pero con todo lo que había pasado estaban de acuerdo en que el chico se desconectara del mundo para poder relajarse

En la mansión Potter se encontraba el pelinegro ya con su verdadera apariencia de un muchacho de quince años pero bien desarrollado saliendo de prisa de su recamara, francamente Harry no esperaba que durante la noche volviera a su anterior apariencia como un joven y no un niño como se había ido a dormir

Cabe decir que cuando vieron al pelinegro la pareja Potter, que aún seguía en el mundo humano, se sintieron levemente decepcionados de no poder pasar más tiempo con su hijo pero en su versión más joven y tratar de recuperar un poco más del tiempo que no estuvieron con su hijo

-Buenos Días, Mamá, Papá-saludo el pelinegro a sus padres antes de sentarse en la mesa para ver como los elfos domésticos venían a servirle el desayuno y escuchar como sus padres contestaban el saludo

Los Potter hablaban entre ellos antes de que la conversación se concentrara en el menor de los Potter-Entonces estás de acuerdo…

Este asintio antes de contestar-Si, no tengo problema alguno, desde estos días en los que había estado con ustedes en mi versión más joven, comprendí que tengo más títulos de los que creía y más responsabilidades como Príncipe de las Tres Fracciones por lo que siempre supe que no tardarían en llegar el día en que me tuvieran que presentar a las fracciones… pero el resto de las Fracciones-decia lo último con un suspiro

James y Lily entendieron que a Harry no le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero sabían que no podían hacer nada ya que con la apariencia de su hijo esto sería imposible -Ahora por el momento solo te presentaremos a nuestras fracciones para que conozcan a su Príncipe… el resto de fracciones pueden esperar-vieron con eso como su hijo volvía a respirar con tranquilidad

-Bien si eso es todo entonces me voy, los veo más tarde-hablo Harry recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Lily pero James no entendía de que iba esto por lo que al ver a su padre con cara de confusión Harry hablo-Bueno voy a ir a ver a la Reina para tratar de hacer que Hogwarts sea reconocido como un internado muggle y los alumnos que quieran estar en el mundo muggle puedan valer sus estudios como ser reconocidos como ciudadanos ingleses y que su historial este completa y no se detenga como la de mamá cuando cumplió los once años y fue a Hogwarts

-Mejor vete Hijo se te puede hacer tarde, yo le explico a tu padre más tarde sobre lo que tienes en mente-con eso dicho por Lily, Harry desapareció de la sala dejando a sus padres hablar sobre todos los cambios que quería hacer para ayudar a los hijos de muggles, mestizos y uno que otro sangre pura que estuviera interesado en vivir en el mundo muggle o humano

-Una cosa antes de que comiences a explicarme… acaso Harry, acaba de desaparecer o estoy viendo mal-pregunto James con cierto toque de incredulidad

Lily entonces comprendió lo que James quería decirle-Sigo pensado en que a pesar de tener su equipo como sistema de seguridad de una o de otra manera este va a terminar escapando de ellos-decia con leve cansancio en su voz

Mundo Humano

Harry apareció a las afueras del Palacio de Buckingham, había querido esperar a que su equipo de seguridad que sus padres habían querido que tuviera pero "No iba a dejar esperando a la Reina" pensaba el chico con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro

Afortunadamente cuando llego pudo ver como los guardias estaban hablando con algunos de los turistas del lugar para que estos se pudieran guiar con eso fue caminando hasta donde estaban uno de los guardias. Cuando uno de los guardias lo miro se sorprendieron levemente de igual forma que los visitantes, ya que la apariencia de Harry era simplemente irreal eso sin contar el vestuario o el conjunto que estaba vistiendo ya que su vestuario era digno de un Príncipe e incluso el de un Príncipe como un Rey se quedaría corto ante la apariencia y elegancia que el chico desprendía

-Disculpe la interrupción pero quisiera preguntarle algo sin es que me puede conceder unos breves momentos de su tiempo-hablo el chico sorprendiendo a los turistas que comenzaron a rodearlo como a los guardias que lo miraban fascinados por sus ojos verdes que dejarían en ridículo a las esmeraldas o cualquier piedra preciosa

-Puede preguntar con gusto le responderé y tratare de ayudarlo en caso de que sea necesario

-Usted o alguien de sus compañeros de equipo, me puede decir donde se encuentra el….-Harry de repente se quedó callado para escuchar cierto sonido que reconocía muy bien

Todos se sorprendieron al ver y escuchar tres coches y una limusina de color negro brillante, los cuales llegaron hasta la entrada del Palacio pero no pidieron entrada sino para sorpresa de estos, varias personas salieron de los coches, completamente vestidos de negros quienes comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el lugar hasta que identificaron a alguien en especifico

El guardia como los que estaban cercas de ellos se pusieron rígidos y serios al ver como uno de esos hombres caminaba hasta donde estaban los turista y uno de los guardias, el mismo junto con el joven que acaba de llegar, algunos no entendían pero vieron como discretamente el chico se ponía detrás de la espalda del guardia lo que fue entendido que el chico estaba relacionado con ellos y no quería que lo encontraran

-Buenas Tardes, Puedo ayudarlo en algo-pregunto el guardia sin dejarse intimidar por la apariencia del hombre

-Buenas Tardes Igualmente…-hablo el hombre negro con una voz ronca que tenso a todos, antes de fijarse en el guardia o mejor dicho la persona que estaba detrás de este-Dicho esto sigo esperando Alteza, a que salga de la espalda de este nombre y me explique porque dejo su equipo de seguridad atrás y vino solo hasta el Palacio de Buckingham para su reunión con la Reina de Inglaterra

Cabe decir que cuando el hombre dijo eso todos quedaron con la quijada hasta el piso, claro que solo los que hablaban el mismo idioma que el hombre entendieron mientras que otros estaban suponiendo de que iba la conversación

Con ello el pelinegro salió de la espalda del hombre dando una sonrisa nerviosa-Que bueno verte de nuevo Will… me creerías si digo que no me di cuenta en que momento perdí a mi seguridad-el hombre solo le dio una mirada haciendo que Harry suspirara-Esta bien vamos… y tratare de no volverme a escapar

-¿Tratare?... –pregunto el hombre de manera seria tensando al chico

-Está bien prometo no volverme a escapar-hablo el chico antes de murmurar "Pero eso no quita que puedo caminar más rápido que ellos"

-Dicho esto gracias por su tiempo-hablo el hombre viendo al guardia quien asintio-Alteza si me hace el favor-menciono el hombre al pelinegro para que este avanzara enfrente del

Los presentes no estaban más en shock al escuchar esa leve conversación donde se hablaba que el chico era un Príncipe Extranjero de visita a Inglaterra pero no solo ello, sino que dicho Príncipe de alguna forma sin estar relacionado con Inglaterra o venir previamente, logro llegar a su destino escapando de su equipo de seguridad antes de ser atrapado cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo

Los presentes solo vieron como el chico era conducido por su escolta hasta la entrada al palacio donde se veía una persona del palacio esperando aquel el chico estuviera listo antes de entrar, con eso el pelinegro de ojos verdes se perdió en la entrada al palacio

Harry iba caminando mientras era vigilado por Will su nuevo jefe de seguridad, este había sido contratado cuando aún era estaba en su forma de niño, este de igual modo sabía que la procedencia del chico como los títulos que poseía, por lo que pudo encontrar del cuando estuvo rodeándolo varias veces que salieron de paseo y lo dicho por sus padres este era un mago que estuvo en las fuerzas especiales de Estados Unidos, de igual forma que el resto de su grupo de seguridad eran magos o humanos que tenían la habilidad de protegerlo pero todos contaban con que provenían de diferentes países donde desempeñaban el cargo de fuerzas especiales

Con eso y sin que se diera cuenta el pelinegro llego hasta una sala donde se encontraba un embajador y otras personas de igual importancia estos lo saludaron de manera respetuosa antes de dar una reverencia cuando vieron como la Reina entraba por la puerta esta de igual forma saludo y expresó su agradecimiento al pelinegro por venir

Ese mismo día pero más tarde ya todo estaba arreglado habían llego a un acuerdo que beneficiaría a ambos mundo, Harry permitiría que algunos estudiantes normales fueran a la escuela para que aprendieran a convivir con las personas mágicas, estos estudiantes serian seleccionados cuidadosamente y si todo salía bien Harry les daría un anillo que les permitiría manejar la magia como cualquier mago, claro que solo serían poco las personas que entrarían a este programa especial de igual forma la Reina accedería a reconocer la educación de Hogwarts como la de cualquier otro tipo de escuela de igual forma que sus ciudadanos quienes tendrían un registro tanto en el mundo muggle como mágico para evitar problemas en un futuro

El castillo por fin volvería a entrar en contacto con aquello que perdieron y no sabían que era importante, todo por la intervención de la Iglesia al tratar a los magos como herejes que estaban relacionados con los demonios

-Le agradezco Majestad que haya tomado su tiempo para atender a esta reunión-hablo el chico viendo a la Reina quien solo rio

-Estoy de acuerdo pero ahora puede usted Príncipe Hadrián acompañarme a tomar el té y poder intercambiar algunas palabras

Este accedió antes de que los mayordomos los condujeran hasta el jardín bajo techo, Harry o Hadrián su nombre mortal de Príncipe, espero a que la Reina tomara asiento para hacer lo mismo con ello una sirvientas les sirvieron el té antes de irse dejando a los dos

-Entonces Majestad para que desea hablar conmigo-pregunto el chico

-Porque una Abuela no haría lo mismo con su nieto-contesto esta, haciendo que la vieran confundida-Yo estoy relacionado con los Potter, yo soy la tía abuela de tu padre James Potter o debería decir… en otras palabras Henry o Harry Potter, la familia real de Inglaterra también es tu familia

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto el chico

-La Línea de los Preverell, la del primer hijo el mayor yo soy descendiente de esta que de alguna forma también se relacionaron con los Gryffindor, pero al ser una línea donde se nos ha agotado la magia en otras palabras actualmente hasta diez generaciones futuras seguiremos siendo Squibs

-¿Pero cómo si en el pergamino no aparece?

-Fácil… recuerdas perdimos nuestra magia, los familiares que en el pergamino muestra son todos los que tengan magia o es que acaso viste el nombre de la hermana de tu madre… también por eso hice venir a nosotros-la reina estaba viendo como el chico estaba poniéndose molesto, por lo cual decidió decir todo, ya que no podía permitir que pensara que no le habían importado y lo abandonara ya que eso no sería verdad

Harry sentía en esos momentos un gran molestia como enojo tratando de salir a frote pero se mantuvo calmado de todas manera en caso de que fuera verdad trataría de aceptar su relación como familia a pesar de que esta estuviera o no enterrada de su existencia, aunque no sabía porque pero estaba seguro que la cabra estaba involucrada

\- Nosotros no nos hemos enterado de tu existencia hasta hace un año pero cierto viejito nos puso varias trampas haciéndonos imposible nuestra comunicación contigo para que aceptaras ser parte de la familia real o eso era hasta este momento cuando ya sabes de todo, no es cierto Príncipe de los Dioses como Príncipe del Mundo Mágico-hablo la Reina haciendo que el chico abriera la boca impresionando

Harry de todos modos la miro confusa si sabía eso entonces también sabía que no estaban relacionados completamente, tal vez por la línea Preverell pero con las demás en menor medida-Pero si sabe eso debe saber que no soy su nieto

-Talvez no lo seas pero te adoptaron por la magia de igual modo por sangre, no importa que eres mi nieto como tu padre y tu madre claro que en ella es más de manera política… bien entonces dime estas a gusto con el cambio que has tenido

-Si nose que tanto les oculto el viejo pero mi vida era un poco turbia antes de Hogwarts como antes de que la cabra hubiera sido encarcelada… pero ahora está bien-respondió con una sonrisa al ver la mirada de tristeza y comprensión en la cara de la Reina

-Ya veo, ahora a lo que vine Harry quieres que también nosotros te aceptemos como una familia, pero sabrás que al hacerlo estarás también aceptando el Título de Príncipe que tu padre no tomo por estar todo el tiempo en el mundo mágico

El chico la miro por un momento vacilante ya que en serio no quería estar en el ojo público pero si quería relacionarse con sus demás familiares -Me gustaría pero podemos dejar atrás lo de las conferencias y todo eso…-pregunto con cierto nerviosismo antes de recibir un asentimiento

-Está bien entonces Lord Hadrián James Potter, el 11° Conde de Welburn sea recibido y aceptado como un miembro más en el la Familia Real de Inglaterra como el Príncipe Hadrián, la Tercer persona en la línea de sucesión al Trono, de igual modo El Príncipe Reino de Elysius, Heredero al Trono de Elysius

Harry levanto una mano interrumpiendo a la reina por un momento-Como que Príncipe del Reino-estaba tratando de controlarse un poco pensando en que sus padres no harían algo de esa magnitud solo para ayudarlo mientras estuviera en el mundo humano

Internamente se sentía un poco enojado ya que él esperaba hacer y avanzar un poco el solo pero en fin tendría que hablar con sus padres en caso de que fue verdad además ya no se le haría nada raro pues su hermano Tritón era Rey de la Atlántida, su hermano Nico, era Rey de los Muertos y contaba con su propio reino en el inframundo bajo el mandato de su padre mientras que su hermana Thalía a pesar de no disponer de un Reino, ella era la líder de las Amazonas estas tenían una propia isla protegida de los mortales como sobrenaturales y los mitológicos siendo esta la gobernante por debajo de su hermana Artemis

La Reina vacilo un momento antes de hablar-Bueno parece que hable de más… según lo que tengo entendido tus padres querían tener un punto neutral donde se pudieran poner de acuerdo como presentarte antes las Fracciones Mitológicas que controlan, por lo cual accedieron a crear una Isla, esta Isla seria del tamaño de Madagascar o un poco más mas grande… no estoy segura de ello

Harry internamente se lamentó por el hecho aunque talvez solo talvez fue una equivocación y no tendría que asumir su puesto como Príncipe o Rey por el momento… el solo quería estar con su Vali, que no lo había visto o hablado con él desde hace un par de días

-Ese punto al ser un punto neutral y siendo tu hijo de los Reyes de las Fracciones Griegas, Romana, Egipcia y Sintoísta lo tendrías que reinar como lo hacen los demás hijos de tus padres, los que disponen del Título de Rey o Príncipe-continuo la Reina Isabel ll hablando sobre de lo que le habían contado los Dioses cuando tuvieron oportunidad además de que también podían revelar la relación que tenía Hadrián con ellos

En otras palabras haciendo reconocer a Harry como parte no solo de la Familia Real de Inglaterra sino también de esa Isla "con las que solo las Reinas/Reyes y consortes solo podían interactuar con la Familia Real de esa Isla los Príncipes o cualquier otro, estaba prohibido su comunicación con la Familia Real, para protección de ese lugar que a los ojos de las Reinas y Altos Mandatarios o Presidentes de las Naciones más importantes conocidas, dicho lugar eran los mismo Campos Elíseos ", claro que esa es una parte breve de la historia que darían a conocer a los medios de comunicación

Cuando por fin terminaron de hablar y obligar a pelinegro a que se tomara miles de fotos como diera unas pequeñas palabras para transmitir el mensaje en los periódicos dejaron ir al pelinegro con su escolta aunque tanto Will, el jefe de seguridad de Harry como la Reina estaban pensado en aumentar su seguridad para ver si de este modo Harry no lograba escaparse, claro esto se habló en el momento en el que el pelinegro estaba siendo fotografiado para que de ese modo no pudiera negarse

Más tarde Hadrián se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta principal acompañado de la reina, la cual se despidió del adentro del palacio antes de salir al exterior como algunos esperaban a excepción del pelinegro, había más turistas a fuera de igual modo un grupo veinte de periodistas afuera esperando a que este saliera, ya que todos querían conocer al joven Príncipe que había causado tanto revuelo

Hadrián solo se puso tenso al darse cuenta que lo estaban esperando a él, ya que cuando salió le comenzaron a tomar fotos desde las rejas del Palacio su grupo de seguridad solo vio al chico quien dio una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la Reina antes de que Will lo protegieran antes de entrar a la limusina que lo estaba esperando

-Trata de tranquilizarte por unos minutos-hablo Will viendo a Hadrián este solo lo fulmino con la mirada

-Esto no viera pasado si no hubieras hecho esa escenas, ahora vamos necesitamos llegar al aeropuerto-para su sorpresa no fue esa la voz de Hadrián sino de una persona que conocía muy bien

-Pienso lo mismo Hermano si Tío y Will no hubieran hecho esa escena podríamos seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo-ahora era la voz de una chica

Hadrián solo negó con la cabeza viendo a sus dos sobrinos-Pueden decirme que hacen afuera del colegio Draco y Luna

-Vamos Tío sabes tan bien como nosotros que no necesitamos ir al colegio lo hacíamos por ayudarte pero con esto me temo que adelantamos varios planeas-hablo Luna viendo a su tío

-¿Cuáles son esos planes?

-Bueno veras pues el campamento Mestizo como el campamento Júpiter han sido trasladados a la Isla Elysius tienen una barrera protectora que los protege de las criaturas y bestias que salen del Tártaro como ahora también el punto clave o punto neutral de las tres fracciones, por si acaso Abuela Hécate abrió varios portales en la Isla que están conectados con las Escuelas Mágicas como Mundos Mágicos del Mundo para aquellos magos que quieran vivir en el Isla o solo quieran terminar sus estudios en otro lugar más tranquilo

-Un momento ¿También construyeron una Escuela de Magia?-pregunto Harry viendo a sus sobrina esta solo asintio antes de que su hermano la interrumpiera

-Mejor aguardamos el resto para después porque si no, no sera una sorpresa-hablo Draco haciendo que Luna asintiera como Will que solo se mantenía al margen

-Bien Alteza es todo ahora tiene que mirar por la ventana y dar un pequeño saludo-hablo el jefe de seguridad haciendo que los dos rubios rieran

Con ello la limusina salió de Palacio haciendo que tanto los periodistas como turistas trataran de tomar una foto de la persona que se encontraba a bordo de esta y era la misma persona que había causado tanto revuelo, algunos de los periodistas estuvieron siguiendo a la limusina hasta el aeropuerto donde literalmente la seguridad del chico tuvo que controlarlos antes de que este se subiera a su avión privado y partiera a si un destino desconocido

En el avión Hadrián se mantenía todavía con el ceño fruncido y murmurando sobre lo gastadores que eran sus seis padres, causando que los gemelos como su seguridad riera aunque esta internamente se preguntaba para que los contrataron cuando tenías que ser un tonto o un imbécil al tratar de meterte con el chico

Hadrián solo se esperó se mantuvo al margen esperando que el vuelo terminara tardaron aproximadamente cinco horas en llegar a su destino y como lo estaba esperando literalmente sus padres no hacían las cosas en pequeño o se contenían ya que las isla era enorme alrededor de la playa se encontraban varias torres de una altura promedio de 25 m, en la parte superior de las torres se encontraban varios cristales brillando y resonando entre sí

Mientras decencia el avión vio como el lugar tenía una peculiar arquitectura fusionando así las arquitecturas o características de cada fracción cuando bajo del avión vio como un grupo de personal lo estaba esperando antes de dar una reverencia y guiarlo, un par de horas más tarde Harry estaba llegando al castillo el cual literalmente era esplendido ante sus ojos estaba seguro que este sería los campos elíseos de los mortales que habitaban la isla

Cuando entro fue recibido por varios sirvientes que reconoció del Olimpo y varios elfos domésticos todos ellos vestidos con un símbolo de una corona sobre un castillo/palacio/templo en medio de un triángulo, en la punta de cada lado se encontraba varias letras escritas representado cada fracción como su idioma y escritura antigua, en su espalda del mismo modo el escudo era la bandera que literalmente vio en el centro de la isla solo esperaba que no tuvieran también su propio himno

Los elfos como los sirvientes le mostraron el castillo pero en especial su habitación la cual era más grande que la que tenía en el Olimpo toda la habitación decora como su antigua alcoba pero con más cosas y aparatos electrónicos

Cansado por todo lo que estaban viendo el chico solo se recostó en su cama antes de que el sueño le ganara y se quedara profundamente dormido

Mundo Mágico

Las cosas en el Mundo Mágico como en los ministerios de Magia pero en especial en el Ministerio de Magia Ingles estaban mejor que nunca desde la captura y el juicio de la cabra Inglaterra Mágica comenzó a ver la luz nuevamente como en sus mejores años como si algo que les hubiera bloqueado la vista y el juicio se hubieran ido y francamente todos esperaban que esos años siguieran

Los miembros del ministro como estudiantes y profesores seguían sin ver al Príncipe luego con la repentina desaparición de los gemelos Malfoy que lo ayudaron a quitar del poder a la cabra las cosas estaban un poco confusas pero esperaban que no fuera nada de qué preocuparse

Mientras iban pasando los días recibieron una carta que la directora del Hogwarts leyó en voz alta dejando a más de uno sorprendido ya que esa carta era del Príncipe donde explicaba los cambios que hablo con la Reina de Inglaterra reconociendo a los magos como ingleses con un registro y su educación que también serviría en los dos mundos pero no solo ello sino que algunos muggles o personas sin magia irían a estudiar en un futuro y que esperaba que las trataran bien

Pero no solo fue eso sino que hablo de la creación de una Isla donde todos los magos que quisieran ir podrían estudiar o vivir pero tendrían que adaptarse a cómo era la Isla en si llamando la atención de algunos como despertando la curiosidad de otros

Mundo Humano

Mientras las cosas en el Mundo Mágico pasaban con tranquilidad también lo hacían las cosas en el mundo humano, cabe decir que algunos estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera una isla donde todavía se tuviera un sistema de monarquía hereditaria como que la monarquía de esa Isla estaba relacionada con la monarquía Inglesa pero que a pesar de ello no se habían comunicado más que para asuntos oficiales solo hasta la llegada del Príncipe Heredero quien quería saber las raíces de su familia de ese modo llegando de manera desapercibida a Inglaterra para conocer a su abuela

Algunos entonces comprendieron por qué un Príncipe extranjero estaba en Inglaterra pero no quería llamar la atención, fallando en el intento, se sorprendieron también de saber que solo los altos mandos en el mundo sabían de la existencia de la isla como que también necesitaban un permiso especial para poder viajar a ese lugar donde solo algunos seleccionados serian aceptados en un programa especial y saber que su tecnología estaba un poco más avanzada que la del resto del mundo como que por esa tecnología podrían usarla en sus aparatos como en su vida cotidiana, dando así el término "magia"

Esta magia solo se podía encontrar en ese punto del mundo, ya que era una energía desconocida que rodeaba la isla haciendo que esta no apareciera en los mapas o demás es por ello que su tecnología era un poco diferente y avanzada que el resto del mundo pero desconocían que tan lejos podía llegar esa magia

Talvez algunos les sorprendió eso pero era mejor eso que aceptara la existencia de magos, brujas, semidioses, Dioses y demás cosas que los humanos no podían ver

Con esa historia que dieron los presidentes de cada país como la Reina en Inglaterra todo estaba controlado, claro que sin contar que una que otra persona que llegaba pidiendo información sobre el permiso que necesitaban para viajar a ese lugar… siendo rechazada por los servicios extranjeros de dicho país

Las cosas en la Isla Elysius iban mejorando Harry pasaba su tiempo en esta isla cuando no estaba en Hogwarts revisando que todos los estudiantes como profesores siguieran con su programa para hacer de Hogwarts le mejor escuela del Inglaterra como del Mundo, la presentación de Harry frente a las fracciones fue de manera tranquilidad y calmada eso sin contar los nervios del chico pero todos tuvieron un pensamiento en general y era que el chico tenía más poder de lo que aparentaban estaban seguros que cuando hubieran pasado un par de años el chico sería más poderoso que sus padres como que el chico tenía un corazón de oro el cual no dudarían en proteger para que este no se lastimara o dañara

Los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en semanas y en poco tiempo meses todo estaba bien en la isla como en el mundo mágico todo hasta esa fatídica noche en la que nadien sin esperar algún tipo de reacción o motivo el castillo o mejor dicho la habitación donde se encontraba el Príncipe quedo cubierta por una extraña capa de energía haciendo de este un capullo que encerró al Príncipe

Nadien sabia el motivo o aparentemente casi nadien mejor dicho había solo dos personas que sabían la verdad del porque el Príncipe quedo encerrado en ese lugar y esos eran sus sobrinos los hijos de Apolo pero sabían que estos no les dirían a nadien

Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo

Los Dioses estaban reunidos en la Sala de los Tronos donde se encontraban los Tres Grandes como Horus y Tsukuyomi viendo a los gemelos Malfoy

-Bien chicos que tienen que decir-hablo Zeus viendo a sus nietos estos desde cuando habían escapado de sus manos hasta este momento cuando pudieron atraparlos para que dijeran porque Harry se había convertido en ese capullo

Los Gemelos solo los vieron antes de mirarse a la cara- Esta bien pero si se molesta con nosotros les diremos que nos obligaron

-¿Quien se molestara con ellos?-menciono Zeus viendo a los chicos

-Está claro Padre, Harry les pidió que no dijeran nada no es cierto hijo e hija-pregunto Apolo viendo a sus pequeños que asintieron

-Si verán recuerdan que la pareja de Harry, Vali siempre iba en misiones para asegurarse de la protección de las criaturas míticas, sobrenaturales y mágicas-algunos asintieron mientras que otros se mantuvieron al margen-Desde hace un par de semanas desde que Harry se encerró en ese capullo, Harry recibió la noticia que sus primos mortales como su pareja estaban desaparecidos en un lugar cerca del Tártaro o mejor dicho en el inframundo bíblico temiendo lo peor decidió que dejaría su cuerpo y viajaría de manera astral por el inframundo buscando a sus primos como a su pareja perdida

Algunos jadearon ya que solo la proyección astral se aprendía hasta varios siglos o milenios después de haber nacido-¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión?... digo puede que Vali no este perdido sino…

-¡TÍO VALI NO ESTA MUERTO ESTA VIVO!-para la sorpresa de todos fue Luna la que hablo- Yo lo siento, yo lo vi tío Vali está perdido pero tío Harry lo encontrara… sé que lo hará…

-¿Porque dices eso hija?

-Padre no queríamos decirte esto pero desde que estábamos en mitad de la guerra hace un par de meses en el mundo mágico alguien ha estado interfiriendo con las visiones de Luna, es por eso que Harry decidió ir para averiguar lo que paso con Vali junto con Le Fay y Arthur, por el mismo sin la necesidad de que alguien más interviniera

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Luna-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hija?-hablo Apolo viendo a su hija antes de abrazarla haciendo que esta llorara en su hombro, el más que nadien sabía lo que pasaría en caso de que alguien malo o con intenciones nada buenas tratara de acercarse a ella

-Dejando eso Luna dijiste que los viste a ambos juntos puedes decirnos como cuánto tiempo tardara Harry en despertar….

-Si Abuelo vi que cuando Harry cumpla los diecisiete años se despertara… pero mientras tanto causara y arreglara varias cosas que tiene pendiente…. Harry como yo y Draco vimos quienes fueron los responsables de su secuestro cuando era un bebe y quienes lo entregaron a la cabra… pero no podemos decirles les nos hizo prometerle bajo el nombre de Khaos como un juramente de magia para no decirles y a pesar de no afectarnos no queremos traicionarlo así que por favor

Todos vieron la mirada suplicante de Luna por lo que sabían que no quería traicionar a Harry ni ella ni Draco, ya que en su cara mostraba los mismos sentimientos que su hermana

Zeus comprendió que sus nietos no dirían nada con tal de proteger y no traicionar a su hijo, internamente junto con Apolo se sintieron orgullosos por ellos y por saber que si hijo/hermano tenia personas que lo apoyarían y protegerían de todos -Está bien es momento de que él se haga cargo y resuelva eso… debe cerrar ese ciclo para que pueda seguir adelante

Ante ello los padre del chico asintieron los hermanos mayores solo miraban las cosas de manera seria sabían que Harry no los mataría porque no era capaz de ello, pero si quería saber que los llevo para haber hecho eso con el cuando era pequeño

Mundo Humano

Las cosas siguieron su curso del tiempo y en pocos meses paso el primer año del chico donde para los súbditos del pequeño Príncipe era una alegría saber que su Príncipe pronto despertaría y que cuando eso pasara tendrían que cuidarlo más de lo que ya hacían junto con su pareja, porque ya todos sabían que el chico estaba comprometido pero no sabían porque o mejor dicho con quien

Mundo Mágico

Ese año Hogwarts creció y comenzó a utilizar e implementar aparatos muggles en el colegio dando así que los más jóvenes pudieran comunicarse con sus padres y tal como lo había prometido el chico ese año el colegio recibió a doce nuevos alumnos de origen humano o muggle cada uno con un anillo hecho por el Príncipe, para que los niños pudieran aprender sobre la magia y en caso de buenos de resultados el anillo se volvería parte del como un núcleo mágico dando de ese modo el nacimiento del termino magus

Al final Draco y Luna tuvieron decir que estaban relacionados con Harry, porque su padre Lord Sun era el medio hermano mayor de Harry, hijo de Lord Sky padre de Harry junto con Lady Magic, causando que Poseidón y Hades les aplicaran la Ley del Hielo por no haberlos incluido pero estos fácilmente les perdonaron después de hacer los mismo ojos de perrito que hacia su tío, claro que solo lo dijeron ante los representantes de algunas criaturas que querían relacionarse con el

Ese año estuvo agitado para los dos gemelos algunas veces pensaban que sus abuelos les dieron la responsabilidades de su tío solo para castigarlos por no haber dicho todo lo que sabían pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a traicionar a su tío solo por esos montones de documentos que tenían que autorizar

Mundo Humano

En el mundo humano el inicio de los ciclos escolares en todo el mundo pasó varias cosas como que en Japón en la ciudad Kouh se establecieron dos clanes demoniacos Gremory y Sitri, causando la molestia de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi pero no querían tener una guerra sin saber dónde se encontraba su sobrino/hijo

Las cosas en la ciudad de Kouh estuvieron agitadas los primeros meses desde la aparición del Sekiryuutei que fue herido por un ángel caído haciendo parte del clan Gremory como la alianza de las Tres Grandes Fracciones Bíblicas para hacerle frente a la brigada del Khaos como también la Alianza que tuvieron con Asgard y la Fracción de los Youkai, bajo el mando de Yasaka, la líder Kyuubi en resumen ese año fue de maravilla para Japón. Pero no solo eso sino que también el ataque a Transilvania a la fracción de los vampiros por uno de los Demonios que estaban en contra como ahora estaban gobernando los nuevos Maous o Reyes Demonios

El intento de liberación de la bestia del Apocalipsis y la muerte y resurrección del Sekiryuutei y muchas cosas más, con esos el tiempo paso más rápido hasta casi cumplir un par de meses o semanas más para el despertar del Príncipe, el cual todos en la Isla Elysius esperaban como las Fracciones de sus Padres

Mundo Sobrenatural: Inframundo (Castillo Lucifer)

Los Reyes Demonios junto con el Arcángel Miguel y La Serafín Gabriel como Azazel antiguo Gobernados de los Caídos, Odín Líder de Asgard y Yasaka, la líder de los Youkai se encontraban hablando de varios asuntos pero en especial algo que los estaba confundiendo

-Espera un momento Sirzechs me estas tratando de decir que alguien o mejor dicho un chico acabo con el reino donde se encontraba Hades -pregunto Ajuka, este asintio viendo al otro Maou de manera seria

Flash Back

Localizado en la parte inferior de Inframundo, un lugar donde se clasificaban las almas de los muertos se encontraban dos personas, esas dos personas eran un rubio con un mechón y un pelinegro caminando por el lugar, al instante fueron rodeados por varias parcas enormes antes de que esta los guiaran hasta la sala donde se encontraba Hades

Entrando al castillo no podían de pensar lo tétrico que se veía solo y sin nadien a la vista con ello caminaron hasta llegar a la sala del Trono donde se encontraba un hombre con unas túnicas de color negro con el pelo de color grisáceo viéndolo

-"Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Soy yo Maou Lucifer del inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer a su servicio. Dios de los Muertos, Hades-Sama"

-"Vaya es un honor tener al Rey Demonio Lucifer en personal en mi castillo… ¿Quiénes el falso Ángel de ahí?"-pregunto el hombre haciendo que los otros dos miraran a la otra persona que estaba detrás de ellos

Atrás de ellos se encontraba un chico parado con una sotana de sacerdote de color blanco y dorado tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes mientras que en su espalda sobresalían 10 alas de un puro color blanco

-"Un gusto, Mi nombre es Dulio Guesaldo, el Joker de los [Brave Saints]. Estoy aquí como guardaespaldas de Lucifer y Azazel-sama.

"-Parece que los rumores son ciertos, un humano con el corazón puro. El extraño joker, Dulio. El poseedor de [Zenith Tempest] y un [Brave Saint] que controla al cielo…. La escuchada carta triunfal de los cielos… no espere verla aquí"

-"Hades-Sama. Recibí información que indica que está en contacto con la Khaos Brigade, bajo las sombras. Escuche que ayuda a la Fracción de los Héroes y la Fracciones de los Viejos Maous. También escuchamos el rumor que utilizaron el veneno de Samael. Si esto es verdad entonces sus acciones serán consideradas como una Alta Traición a la Alianza. No quiero dudar de su inocencia como de su palabra, pero solo para confirmar ¿Nos dejaría revisar el estado del Sello de Samael?"-hablo Sirzechs viendo al hombre sentado en el trono

-"Hades-Sama. Podemos saber su inocencia analizando el estado del sello, si usted lo uso el sello debió de estar desecho y vuelto a colocarlo recientemente se le considerara culpable pero en caso de que sea inocente el sello debe seguir estando colocado desde hace bastante tiempo"-con eso vieron como Hades suspiro antes de poner una cara más seria y frunciendo el ceño viéndolo

-"Comprendo pero que harán si eso fuera verdad… dudo que alguno de ustedes tres tenga el poder para hacerme frente sin utilizar todo su poder"-decia con una sonrisa maligna en su cara viendo a los tres invitados que fueron rodeados nuevamente por parcas pero esta vez las parcas venían armadas y listas para el combate

Ante la sorpresa del Joker del Cielo, Sirzechs Gremory se transformó en una masa de Poder de la Destrucción haciendo que el castillo temblara antes su poder y que el suelo donde estaba parado el Rey Demonio comenzara a deshacerse

-No importa que iré, con todo para que tengas esto Hades, tengo el Permiso del Dios Zeus para atacarte en caso de no escuchar y retirar tus soldados

-Realmente crees que puedes ganarme tú un Rey Demonio contra mí un Dios… pero está bien solo por…

Para la sorpresa de los tres o mejor dicho tres presentes en medio del Salón apareció un chico con el pelo blanco brillante mientras un mecho brillaba de color rubio, negro y rojo con una armadura de color plata con detalles de color negro y dorado, que vestia el chico desconocido

Todos al instante se pusieron en posición de ataque todo excepto uno que miraba al chico de manera seria de manera molesta y furiosa haciendo que los otros lo vieran

-"¡TU MALDITO COMO ES QUE VOLVISTE!"-bramo el "Dios del Inframundo viendo al chico"

Este solo dio una pequeña sonrisa a la masa de Poder como al Joker y al pelinegro con un mecho rubio quien lo miraba analizándolo, antes de hacer que muestra de su poder y liberar un poco de su aura causando que todo el castillo temblara pero en mayor medida, sobrepasando de ese modo el poder que había demostrada la masa de poder

-"¡Dime a que has venido… ya veo buscas venganza al final eres como ellos!"-volvió a bramar en cólera el dios viendo al joven

-Silencio… Arrodíllate…

Para la sorpresa de los tres hombres el Dios Hades obedeció lo que el chico decia, ellos también estaban tratando de luchar contra la fuerza de la voz del chico pero al final cedieron quedando inclinándose ante el chico, estuvieron en shock cuando volvieron a levantar la cabeza y en vez del Dios Hades ahora se encontraba una mujer pelinegra con los ojos color marrón inclinándose ante el joven

-En este momento quiero una explicación, ya que te hiciste pasar como un Dios Principal, cuando no eres más que una Diosa Menor, Melione, Diosa de los Fantasmas

-Es mi derecho yo soy hija de Hades y Perséfone… no tu ni esos imbéciles de mis medios hermanos… yo debía asumir mi posición, esa posición no te….

El chico solo movió su mano haciendo que la boca de la chica se cerrara al instante pero esta trataba de hablar pero no podía algo se lo impedía y cuando logro abrir la boca, no salió ningún sonido

-Lo siento hermana pero lo que has hecho es un crimen y por ello responderás ante El Consejo

Con ello la chica fue arrastrada por un torbellino hasta la mano del chico, la cual brillo revelando una gema de color negro con una figura en el centro, identificaron que la figura era la misma que la chica que apareció hace unos minutos con ello entonces vieron como el chico se volteaba a enfrentarlos antes de fruncir el ceño

-Es hora ustedes las Fracciones Bíblicas deben irse no son bienvenidos en territorio de los Dioses Griegos y Romanos, ahora largo antes de que los destruya como lo hare con este castillo

Cuando los tres invitados pudieron sentir esa energía que los hizo arrodillarse viendo al chico, comenzaba a liberarlos pudieron ver como todos en el castillo estaban reverenciando al chico, pero su sorpresa no fue solo eso sino que las parcas comenzaron a desaparecer y dejar en su lugar la simple nada. Con ellos volvieron a sentir como la misma fuerza que los hizo arrodillarse ahora los impulsaba hacia la salida pero por más que trataban de resistir fueron mandados a volar por las alturas antes de aterrizar bastante lejos del castillo

Desde las afueras solo se vio como el mismo chico salía del castillo antes de apuntar con su mano al castillo, destruyéndolo por completo en menos de un segundo, cuando volvieron a tratar de acercarse una barrera les impedía el paso mientras, le infringía un gran dolor a cualquier persona que tocara la barrera

Fin del Flash Back

Los Lideres presentes estaban tratando de procesar la información ante lo que acaban de escuchar sabían de la destrucción del castillo pero no se esperaban que un extraño hubiera sido el causante

-Me estás diciendo que un chico destruyo el castillo de Hades-hablo el Arcángel Miguel viendo a Sirzechs

-No solo eso me temo parece que el chico hizo lo mismo en el Olimpo, mis informante me avisaron que paso lo mismo en el Olimpo con todos los Dioses y siempre repite lo mismo "No son bienvenidos en territorio de los Dioses Griegos y Romanos" sea quien sea el chico tiene el poder de dominar a las tres fracciones sin problema

-Un momento Sirzechs-tan… ese chico le dijo hermana a la persona que se hizo pasar por Hades-dono o mejor dicho la hija de Hades, la Diosa Melione que se hacía pasar por Hades-dono no es cierto-este asintio viendo a Serafall, esta solo golpe su palma con su puño como si hubiera descubierto algo- Nee... Sirzechs-tan si ese chico le dijo Nee-chan a la Diosa entonces ese chico…

-Puede que sea cierto Serafall-dono puede que ese chico sea hijo de Hades como de su mujer… pero ahora lo que me pregunto es quien ese ese chico y por dice eso y más porque le llama Dioses Menores

Los demás solo se quedaron pensado antes de que Odín les llamara la atención-Bueno talvez ya no estemos en contacto pero tengo entendido que los Dioses Principales son el consejo de los Doce Dioses del Olimpo, Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Hades, Atenea, Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, Hefesto, Hermes, Hestia y Dionisio mientras que los Dioses menores son como Hércules, Tritón, Nike, etc... a pesar de ser Dioses tiene menos poder que los Doce Dioses Principales que habitan en el Olimpo pero los Tres con mayor Poder de los Doce Dioses son Zeus, Poseidón y Hades… aunque actualmente desconozco como este su situación

-Pero entonces Odín-dono está diciendo que ese chico puede ser algún mensajero de uno de los Dioses Principales o es alguien que esté bajo el mando de uno de los Doce Dioses

-Créeme Miguel que a pesar de ser un consejo el que llevaba el mando es Zeus, por algo es el Rey si algo paso o alguien trato de hacerse pasar por el o algún miembro del consejo dudo mucho que lo perdone y si es verdad lo que ese chico dice, él es la persona encargada de llevar a esos Dioses o Semidioses ante el consejo donde serán juzgados y sentenciados

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que nunca tuvimos el apoyo del Olimpo-jadeo con asombro Yasaka, muchos vieron a la Kyuubi serios asintiendo ante sus suposiciones

-Me temo que es cierto y si lugar a duda tenemos que pedir una reunión con ellos, ya que de ser verdad y esa persona que se hizo pasar por Hades era más fuerte que Sirzechs dudo mucho que alguno de los presentes a excepción de mi o de los Maous Sirzechs y Ajuka puede enfrentarse a un Dios Principal o Menor y salir completo…. sé muy bien por experiencia propia lo vengativos que son los Olímpicos como porque se consideran Principales y no menores en especial los Tres Grandes cualquiera cosa que haya pasado los afecto de un modo u otro que decidieron por fin intervenir

-Entonces Odín-dono nos puede ayudar a contactarlos-pregunto Ajuka

-Puedo pero no estoy seguro si leerán mis cartas según también tengo entendido tiene una alianza con la Fracción Shinto y la Fracción Egipcia pero solo eso cualquier cosa que pase dentro de su fracción me es desconocida

-Un momento ¿Como que la Fracción Egipcia?... yo creí que Dios la había destruido-pregunto Ajuka viendo al Arcángel Miguel confundido

-Padre no lo hizo, el llego a un acuerdo con el antiguo líder de la fracción aunque claro le molesto que hayan matado a los primogénitos de Egipto es por eso que no, nos llevamos muy bien o nos parecemos en Egipto… un solo error y podemos entrar en guerra-hablo Miguel con un cierto nerviosismo en su voz-Pero podemos con la fracción Shinto

-Me temo que no se puede desde el incidente entre el templo donde vivía la madre de la reina de mi hermana con el padre de esta que era un caído… La Fracción Shinto también esta recia a tener una reunión con nosotros los demonios y los caídos-hablo Sirzechs

-Solo a Baraquiel se le ocurre meterse con una sacerdotisa-hablo con voz monótona Azazel como si no fuera asunto suyo

-Entonces… -todos miraron a Odín

Este solo cerro los ojos antes de hablar con cierto cansancio en su voz-Hagan lo que hagan, no traten de iniciar una guerra o provocar un conflicto, ya que se y estoy seguro que a pesar de ser varias fracciones no podemos contra el Olimpo, Egipto y Shinto juntos

Mundo Humano

Las cosas en la Isla pasaron de manera rápida por lo que en poco tiempo tendría de regreso a su Príncipe con ellos, solo faltaba una noche para que Hadrián despertara de su sueño donde decidirían saber que era lo que paso y porque lo hizo además del porque aparecieron tres collares en el Olimpo con Teseo, Aquiles y Melione en ellos, aunque claro sus hermanos como padres comprendieron que ellos eran los responsables del secuestro del menor pero ahora querían esperar hasta que despertara

La noche paso relativamente en calma a la mañana siguiente todos estaban esperando ansioso el regreso del Príncipe cuando todos en la Isla vieron un resplandor proveniente de una habitación eso fue todo para que toda la isla estallara en alegría con ello también los mundos mágicos de cada país

Hadrián despertó en su habitación viendo al resto de presentes los cuales eran sus padres, hermanos y sus sobrinos

-¡HIJO!-exclamaron los seis Dioses antes de abrazar al menor el cual solo correspondió al abrazo

-De que me pedí-pregunto con una sonrisa viendo al resto-Dejamos esto ahora vamos con lo que descubrí primero que fueron Melione, Teseo y Aquiles quienes bajo órdenes de Cronos me secuestraron además de que querían evitar que me convirtiera en un Dios y alcanzara mi mayoría de edad… ahora están bien, aunque parece que hicieron una alianza bajo la influencia de Cronos con las Fracciones Bíblicas, Asgard y Youkai creo que también la fracción Hindú pero no estoy seguro…. Segundo; Ya sé dónde está Vali… él se encuentra en Japón va de visita a un pueblo llamado Kouh, que está bajo el control de las Tres Fracciones Bíblicas…ahora si es todo

Con eso el pelinegro se desmayó siendo atrapado por sus padres, los demás sonrieron ya que estaban seguros que el pelinegro había pensado que castigarían a sus hermanos mayores

-Parece que visito muchos lugares-murmuro Atenea con una sonrisa

-Pero como si es cierto lo hubiera sabido desde hace mucho que en Japón alguien entro sin mi permiso o de mi hermana-hablo Tsukuyomi antes de abrir la boca-Puede haber sido cuando…

-Exacto cuando nos despertamos dejamos nuestras fracciones literalmente desprotegidas como las zonas que controlábamos-hablo Horus en su forma mortal de James Potter

-Padre debemos dejarlo descansar-hablo Apolo viendo a su hermano

-James sino mal recuerdo tanto en tu familia como en la mía tiene varios negocios en Japón o mejor dichos varias propiedades como cierta escuela que se encuentra en Kouh, que ahora es de Hadrián-hablo Tsukuyomi cambiando a su versión mortal

-No te preocupes Lirio me hare cargo con los duendes… estoy seguro que nuestro Proggs ira haya cuanto antes en busca de su pareja… Zeus como el resto tenemos mucho de qué hablar y muchos planes de como molestar a esos creídos

Con esos los Dioses se fueron dejando solo a los hijos de Apolo cuidando a su tío-Crees que debamos decirle que ya preparamos todos-pregunto Luna a su hermano quien solo negó con la cabeza de manera divertida

-Está bien hay que dejar que se diviertan un poco antes de que se topen con la pared… ahora tío deja de hacerte el desmayado, es hora de irnos-hablo Draco viendo al chico en la cama quien solo asintio antes de levantarse de la cama y cambiar su vestuario por uno menos formal y más casual


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 19: Viaje a Japón y un Encuentro Interesante…**

-Está bien hay que dejar que se diviertan un poco antes de que se topen con la pared… ahora tío deja de hacerte el desmayado, es hora de irnos-hablo Draco viendo al chico en la cama quien solo asintio antes de levantarse de la cama y cambiar su vestuario por uno menos formal y más casual

-Carta preparada de transferencia-los gemelos levantaron los papeles-Lugar donde quedarme-de nuevo los chicos mostraron varias fotos aunque claro eran de castillo-Del dinero no me preocupo… así que están preparados para nuestra siguiente aventura

Con esos los gemelos solo mostraron sus muñecas antes de desaparecer del lugar, haciendo que los Dioses sintieran que sus presencias se habían ido y murmuraran acerca de no pasar tiempo con el

-Se los dije, él no descansara hasta estar con su pareja padre-hablo Artemis viendo a su padre-Por suerte mis sobrinos lo acompañan-menciono con una sonrisa viendo a Apolo que se quedó con la boca abierta

-¿Porque no me lo dijeron son mis hijos? Por lo menos me vieran dicho sus planes-se lamentó Apolo antes de aparecer una foto de su familia y verla detenidamente

-Puede que sean tus hijos cariño pero no se te olvido que también son mis hijos como se te olvido decirme lo que estaba pasando y porque no veía a Harry, en mucho tiempo-hablo una voz que todos conocían muy bien pero para sorpresa de todos, esta voz estaba muy calmada lo que hizo que cierto Dios del Sol se tensara

-Luc… de verdad no te lo mencione antes-este solo negó con la cabeza-Por lo menos dame diez segundos de ventaja

-Llevas dos

Con eso Apolo corrió por todo el castillo siendo perseguido por Lucius causando que James y Lily se rieran como el resto de los Dioses, mientras Ares estaba agradecido de no ser el receptor del enojo del rubio, ya que a pesar de ser un Dios menor estaba claro que si podía estar a la altura de cualquier Dios Principal cuando este se enojaba

Los gemelos como el pelinegro aparecieron en Japón o mejor dicho en la Ciudad de Kouh por lo que vieron, tenían razón había mucha aura que desprendía el olor de Demonio como de Ángeles Caídos y Ángeles

-Ahora donde está el lugar donde nos vamos a quedar o mejor dicho donde se encuentra la mansión de los Preverell-hablo Harry viendo a los gemelos que asintieron antes de que estos les señalaran que viera su espalda

Lo que Harry no se espero era que literalmente la mansión Preverell fuera grande literalmente esta se encontraba en una montaña donde se podía observar todo el pueblo de Kouh desde la altura, con ello los gemelos caminaron hasta la puerta principal donde fueron recibidos por varios elfos domésticos del mismo estos elfos fueron encargados de guiarlos a sus habitaciones para que estuvieran descansados para el siguiente día, claro no sin antes darles un collar en el caso de luna, una pulsera en el de Draco y un anillo en el de Harry que impedía que detectaran su poder divino y mágico dejándolos como simples humanos como el resto

A la mañana siguiente los chicos salieron temprano de la mansión para recorrer el pueblo como ir a inscribirse a la academia, cabe decir que algunas de las personas cuando los vieron no pudieron más que sentirse un poco acomplejadas por Luna como Draco y Harry

Mientras estaban caminando daban esa aura de niño rico lo cual hacia que los demás solo se alejaran mientras estaban pasando por el centro comercial los tres chicos decidieron aventurarse por ellos mismo a ese extraño y desconocido lugar

Cuando entraron literalmente todos se detuvieron a mirarlos haciéndoles espacio para pasar antes de detenerse en el centro del centro comercial

Luna vio a su tío como a su hermano de manera inocente, Harry y Draco por alguna extraña razón comenzaban a sentir que el peso de sus bolsillos se vería considerablemente aligerado, sin esperar respuesta Luna arrastro a su hermano como Tío por todo el lugar

Las personas que los veian estaban sorprendidos ver a una chica que estaba literalmente arrasando con las tiendas mientras que los dos chicos que la seguían estaban cargando sus bolsas, al final los chicos terminaron cansados antes de detenerse para poder descansar y comer algo

EL trio de chicos estaba entrando en una cafetería antes de ver como las miradas que estaban dirigidas para dos chicas una pelinegra y una pelirroja callera en la rubia que acaba de llegar junto con dos chicos siendo el pelinegro el que estaba liderando el grupo

Con ello los chicos se sentaron en una mesa disponible causando diferentes reacciones en especial el acompañante que venía con las dos chicas el cual era un peli azul con ojos grises quien no dejaba de ver a la chica, pero como no podían dejar de ver a los chicos cuando los tres recién llegados parecían nobles con sus rasgos bien marcados y la pose que hacían que era digno de la realeza o nobleza, superando las características de las dos chicas que antes estaban con el peli azul

Algunos jadearon ya que el idioma que los chicos estaban hablando no lo reconocían pero estos volvieron hablar japonés cuando la mesera les había traído su pedido no sin antes dar las gracias adecuadamente, minutos más tarde cuando el trio termino y salió de la cafetería dejando a más de uno sorprendido pero en especial a la mesera que estaba sostenido en sus manos un cristal de tamaño de un yen el cual reconocieron como un diamante, dicho diamante fue la propina de la chica por haberlos atendido

Mientras eso pasaba en el café los chicos iban viendo a su tío sorprendido ya que reconocieron que era ese cristal o mejor dicho piedra preciosa - ¿Por qué? nosotros pensábamos

-Saben las propiedades una lagrima de un Dios-pregunto viendo a sus sobrinos los cuales negaron-Las lágrimas de los Dioses de por si son raras pero tienen varias propiedades pero al ser mías son aún más raras entre las propiedades o habilidades que tiene hay una habilidad que es dar suerte y protección a la persona que lo recibe siempre y cuando esta tengo buenos sentimientos y no este corrupta

Los chicos entonces pensaron en la chica dándose cuenta que esta no demostró ser como todas las humanas, ya que a pesar de ser humanos todos tenían una pequeña parte de maldad o corrupción dentro de sus corazones, pero sorpresivamente la chica no era si de lo contrario su tío no le hubiera dado su lagrima

-Esa chica estaba trabajando para pagar la cirugía que necesita su hermano menor ella como su hermano son huérfanos y viven actualmente en un lugar de mala muerte con lo poco que gana la mayor, claro que el menor también trata de apoyar en todo lo que puede, ambos por lo que vi son muy unidos y no están corruptos por la maldad o sentimientos negativos como son la venganza, resentimiento u odio… es por ello que le di mi lagrima esta la ayudara en su actual trabajo como en su vida si decide conservarla lo cual es más seguro

-¿Entonces qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras hecho el mismo regalo a alguien normal por decirlo de ese modo?

Hadrián tomo una postura seria antes de mirarlos-La persona en si se hubiera vuelto loca y poco a poco se hubiera comenzando a destruir desde dentro de su cuerpo

Los gemelos solo se quedaron conformes con esa explicación de parte de su tío quien solo siguió caminando recorriendo el pueblo visitando varios lugares como ayudando a uno que otro mortal que lo llegara a necesitar siempre y cuando estos no estuvieran corruptos al medio día los chicos mientras estaban caminando se encontraron con un chico de pelo castaño con los ojos color miel que estaba llorando en medio del parque y que a pesar de tener energía demoniaca desprendido del Harry se dio cuenta que el castaño tenía un gran corazón como una gran perdida

-Oye… Oye…-trato de llamar la atención del chico Luna quien solo miro a otro lado evitando la mirada de Luna-Oye…

Los chicos veian como su sobrina/hermana seguía llamando la atención del chico pero este seguía esquivando la mirada de esta por lo que con una mirada los chicos se colocaron al lado del castaño antes de atraparlo y hacer que viera a Luna a la cara

-Lo siento pero queríamos saber qué te pasa-pregunto Luna al chico que seguía inmóvil viendo al piso-Bien sino quieres vernos a la cara-con eso Luna vio a Hadrián y Draco quienes seguían cargando al chico hasta una fuente que se encontraba cercas donde los aventaron al agua fría haciendo que este por fin despertara del shock

-¡¿Ustedes, porque lo hicieron?!-pregunto molesto el castaño viendo a los tres chicos extranjeros delante del

-Bueno lo hicimos porque no nos hacías caso

-Pero aun…

-Sí, pero estábamos empezando a preocuparnos de que algo malo te estuviera pasando

Ante lo dicho por los dos rubios el castaño solo volvió a mirar al piso pero esta vez de manera cansada-Bueno veras yo por decirlo de cierto modo… parece que termine con mi… bueno con mi novia…

-Entiendo un problema del corazón bien puedes seguir te escuchamos-hablo Luna poniéndose a un castado del chico, claramente interesada en el asunto

El castaño estaba sorprendidos con estos chicos que por su color de pelo y ojos eran extranjeros pero aun así decidió hablarles después de todos quien le creería que el un chico normal y sin nada que ofrecer salía con la chica más guapa y popular del Instituto de Kouh

-Bueno todos comenzó hacer un par de meses yo al principio estaba solo sin nadien luego me hice amigos de unos chicos quienes tenían cierta reputación que hizo que todos comenzara alejarse de mi con forme pasaba el tiempo me hice más amigo de estos chicos hasta desarrollar cierta tendencia que ellos tenían lo cual me hizo ser el enemigo número uno de las mujeres del colegio… luego conocí a una chica por la quien di todo con tal de verla feliz pero al final eso no basto para ella como para las demás… quiero decir eso no basto para esa chica, la cual me dejo por otra persona, esa persona por la que me dejo era mi amigo o examigo desde pequeño… dejándome solo como en un principio, solo…

Los chicos solo se limitaron viendo al castaño con cierto entendimiento pero no fue solo eso sino que Luna les mostro lo que en verdad paso con el chico y como esa pelirroja solo lo utilizo para escaparse de su matrimonio forzado antes de que volvía a seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado como si las promesas de amor que el chico y ella se decían solo fueran eso puras palabras que se las llevo el viento

Hadrián también vio que en los recuerdos del chico que Luna les estaba mostrando apareció varias veces su Vali con el que aparente el castaño tenía un cierto de rivalidad y amistad junto con imágenes de sus primos perdidos y que aparentemente estos fueron cuidados por el líder de los Ángeles Caídos, eso no le gusto para nada lo que le mostro su sobrina y estaba más que dispuesto a encontrar a la persona que lo separo a su Vali y cuando lo encontrara este lo pagaría caro

-Ya veo entonces eso paso no es cierto…-pregunto la chica recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño-No te preocupes encontrar a alguien mejor y no necesitas llorar o sentirte avergonzado por nada, esa chica no sabe lo que se pierde… dicho esto espero volvernos a encontrar…

Con eso Luna le sonrió antes de perderse en el paisaje como lo había hecho los dos chicos restantes dejando solo al castaño entre sorprendido y confundido-Debería dejar de dormirme hasta tarde… ya que comienzo a ver cosas… Draig estás ahí-pregunto el castaño a la nada

[Como dije Aibo en las buenas y en las malas estaré contigo pero debes tratar de olvidarte de ellas de lo contrario…]-para sorpresa una voz gruesa en un rugido contesto en su cabeza

El chico solo dio una risa irónica antes de mirar al cielo y que las lágrimas volvieran aparecer en su cara- Quien lo diría vivía por amor y moriré por amor… no es verdad Draig

[Si, sigues de ese modo me temo que en menos de tres meses morirás]-hablo el dragón sellado dentro del guantelete- [Tal vez no te guste pero hay una forma de salvarte y tú sabes mejor que nadien cuál es esa forma]

-Renunciar a mis recuerdos y a mi pasado junto a todas ellas…

Internamente el Dragón esperaba que su compañero humano no se dejara consumir por el odio y orgullo como sus anteriores olvidándose así de todo lo que lo rodeaba, convirtiéndose en una maquina con el único fin de matar y aniquilar a todos los que rodeaban

Mientras el castaño seguía sentado en la banca del parque cierto trio de dos rubios y un pelinegro se encontraban todavía recorriendo la cuidad disfrutando del paisaje que ofrecía Kouh de noche

-Veamos entonces que haremos por el momento-hablo Luna viendo a su tío quien seguía caminando delante de ellos

-Por el momento nada esperaremos a Vali como a Le Fay y Arthur que regresen a Kouh-escucho como sus sobrinos solo suspiraban-Continuando con el plan lo primero sería inscribirse en ese colegio donde se encuentra los demonios además de que esa academia me pertenece por lo que nos podremos moverme sin problemas y todo debajo de las narices de las "Tres Grandes Fracciones"

-Enserio deben tener muy grande su ego, para nombrarse a sí mismas como las Tres Grandes Fracciones, como si todo girara en torno a ellas… bueno entonces como haremos revelaremos que eres el dueño de la escuela o esperaremos el momento indicado

Harry sonrió divertido ante lo dicho por Draco francamente esperaba más ver las reacciones de los estudiantes cuando hubieran descubierto que habían estado estudiando con el dueño del colegio-Esperaremos cuando sea necesario nos revelaremos como tal solo la persona que estará informada de esto sera el director-con todas las cosas en orden Hadrián como los gemelos se retiraron a la Mansión Preverell

A la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban siguiendo a los alumnos de Kouh, claro que con la ayuda de la _niebla_ para no ser visto, Hadrián como Draco y Luna vieron al castaño con quien el día de ayer habían conversado y como menciono el chico estaba completamente solo nadien se le acercaba y las mujeres lo miraban como si fuera una basura entonces se encontraron a las dos chicas del café quienes iban caminando con el peli azul quien no dejaba de mirar al castaño y burlarse del claramente eso les molesto a los tres, ya que no entendían como alguien podía utilizar de esa forma a las personas pero luego recordaron las manipulaciones de la cabra y como estuvieron involucrados en esos hechos y francamente no pudieron más que sentir asco por el chico peli azul

Con ello siguieron su camino al colegio de Kouh donde no dejaban de ver que este necesitaba ciertas mejores que haría con el tiempo ahora lo que le importaba era inscribirse y ayudar a ese chico castaño que habían conocido el día anterior y no conocían nada del ni siquiera su nombre pero que sentían que tenían cierta conexión con el mas el pelinegro

Hadrián no dejaba de ver al chico y pensar porque se le hacía familiar ese chico como si lo hubiera visto antes pero en fin las cosas siguieron su curso y ellos en poco tiempo llegaron al colegio donde se encontraba un chico rubio con ojos azules esperando y revisando el uniforme junto con una peli azul con un mechón de color verde unos metros antes de llegar quitaron la niebla revelando su persona sorprendiendo a todos en especial a las chicas por parte de Draco y Hadrián quienes decían que habían ahora tres Príncipes mientras que los hombres se comían con la mirada a Luna antes de ser fulminada por su mirada como por la de los dos chicos que venían acompañándola

Con ello y sin importar que los dos estudiantes estuvieran vigilando los tres chicos entraron con pasos calmados y elegante, alguno de los estudiantes pensaron al momento de verlos que eran niños ricos o algún tipo de modelos extranjeros, pero algo estaba claro los tres chicos tenían algo que los hacia muy llamativos y era que eran casi irreales como si por solo verlos debían inclinar su cabeza y agradecer por estar en su presencia

Hadrián como Draco y Luna caminaron todo el recorrido hasta encontrar una oficina que estaban buscando, Draco toco antes de ver cómo les concedían el paso revelando a un hombre de edad mayor con gafas que vestia un traje color negro y una camisa color azul claro junto con una corbata negra

-Sí, Jóvenes díganme que asuntos tiene conmigo –hablo el hombre con una voz casi de abuelo recordándoles a cierta cabra que esperaban que no estuvieran relacionada con el hombre

-Antes que nada… Buenos Días, Señor Director… hace un par de días atrás, le mande atreves de uno de mis hombres de confianza ciertos documentos que espero que haya recibido

Hadrián vio como el hombre se quedaba mudo ante lo que estaba diciendo-Entonces debo suponer que no fue ningún error y que la Academia Kouh le pertenece no es cierto señor Preverell… nieto como único heredero de la persona que fundo esta Academia-Hadrián asintio viendo al viejo-Esta bien no hay problema de me un par de horas y con gusto desocupare la oficina

Con eso vio como el hombre comenzaba a mover sus cosas antes de ser detenido por el chico-Un momento señor… ¿porque cree que vengo a despedirlo?

El hombre pareció confundido por lo que mejor pregunto-No es así…

-Es correcto, yo solo vengo a informarle que estoy ahora en Kouh atendiendo varios asuntos de importancia por lo que me voy a ubicar de manera indefinida en la ciudad de Kouh, al mismo tiempo vengo para tramitar mi inscripción al nuevo año escolar como la de las dos personas que vienen conmigo los cuales son mis amigos y parte de mi familia Draco y Luna Malfoy

Los tres vieron como el hombre comenzaba a volver a su anterior estado antes de que entraran lo cual por alguna razón les causo cierta alegría-Comprendo entonces debo suponer que traen todos los documentos que necesitan-los chicos asintieron antes de darles las carpetas y folders que eran necesarios

El hombre está revisando los documentos antes de detenerse en uno en específico rápidamente hizo lo mismo con los otros documentos de los chicos antes de volver a revisarlo por lo menos cinco veces seguidas y ver a los chicos

-Disculpe está seguro que sus documentos están bien o tienen algún error

Los chicos se miraron "confundidos" entre ellos antes de ver al hombre con aparente inocencia y sinceridad en sus ojos -No entiendo a qué se refiere, si hay algún error…

-Como lo digo… talvez esto mal pero en los documentos de los jóvenes Malfoy me entregaron dicen que ambos son Lores de Casas Antiguas de origen Ingles del mismo modo que el joven Hadrián-estos asintieron en señal de respuesta-Bueno hasta ese punto no hay problema pero en el caso del joven Hadrián no solo dice que es Lord de varias Casas Antiguas sino que como decirlo… es el Tercer Príncipe en línea de sucesión al Trono de Inglaterra como es el Príncipe Heredero del Reino que hace poco fue revelando ante los medios de comunicación, por la presencia de una persona que se encontró con la Reina de Inglaterra…

Este asintio inocentemente-Si es verdad aunque fui a saludar a mi Abuela cuando tuve tiempo, no me esperaba que los reporteros y mucho menos Will mi jefe de seguridad me siguiera

El hombre solo lo miro de manera incrédula y con cierto nerviosismo- Sabe lo que puede pasar en caso de que sepan que usted está en Japón no es cierto joven Hadrián-pregunto el hombre

Este solo negó antes de contestar-No hay problema vengo de incognito además de que también tengo lazos con los Emperadores de Japón dudo que digan que su Príncipe está en esta ciudad sin pensar las consecuencias

El hombre miro asombrado al chico ya que al principio parecía ser un lindo cordero pero cuando vio el cordero se transformó en un lobo

-No se preocupe señor Director, lo que Hadrián trata de decir es que dentro de poco los jefes de seguridad de nosotros tres, vendrán a Kouh mientras que estemos en esta ciudad-hablo Luna interviniendo en la conversación

-Lo que queremos decir es queremos estar en un lugar donde no nos conozcan sin tratar de obtener algo de nosotros tres es por ello que vinimos a Japón donde esperamos que no pase esto además de que aprovechamos y resolvemos todos los asuntos que necesitan y requieren de nuestra presencia

El hombre suspiro cansado antes de ver a los chicos delante del - Está bien por esta vez diremos no haremos mucho revuelo pero en cuanto se enteren o pase algo deberán llamar a sus escoltas para evitar algún problema internacional, estoy siendo claro…. Bien ahora pasen con mi asistente y secretaria ellas dos les darán sus uniformes y sus horarios-el director vio como los tres levantaban la mano en señal que querían pedir algo por lo cual dio permiso

-Sé que esto sonara mal pero cree que podamos arreglar nuestros uniformes-pregunto la chica

-¿Cómo que arreglar?

-Bueno vera en nuestro antiguo colegio teníamos que cada uno decorar nuestro uniforme como nosotros quisiéramos siempre y cuando tuvieran los colores del colegio y de nuestras respectivas casas-hablaron tratando de convencerlo aunque claro todo fuera una mentira

EL hombre se masajeo su nariz en señal de que esto no le iba a gustar, ya que tendría problemas con el consejo pero solo lo haría por ayudar a los chicos adaptarse además de que quería estar en el lado bueno del pelinegro

-Comprendo y solo por esta vez lo aceptare siempre y cuando los cambios no sean tan grandes en sí y conserven esa parte que los caracteriza como la Academia de Kouh-vio como los chicos asintieron antes de que pusieran sonrisas en sus rostros

Lo que el hombre no espero era que la chica sacara algo de su bolsa y lo pusiera en el piso para sorpresa del hombre vio como varios hologramas aparecían sobre los tres chicos, dichos hologramas eran del uniforme de Kouh quien después de unos arreglo los chicos lo dieron por terminado

Ahora se veía el mismo uniforme de color negro, en el caso de Hadrián era una chaqueta de color negro profundo con el único distinto de que en la parte inferior derecha se encontraba un león bordado eso como los botones de plata y oro fueron los únicos cambios en la chaqueta, la camisa de debajo de la chaqueta era de color blanco pero con un león bordado en el pecho pero con el nombre de "Academia Kouh" debajo de este mientras tanto el pantalón era de color negro con detalles de color verde y la mitad de la cara de un león rugiendo, gravada en el pantalón de lado derecho

Mientras que el uniforme de Draco era parecido al de Hadrián solo con la diferencia que tenía una serpiente en vez de un león de color verde y plata con botones de oro y plata y una M borda en mitad de su muñeca

El uniforme de Luna era normal y parecido al de su hermano como al de su tío solo que en vez de León o serpiente se encontraba un águila de color bronce bordada en la parte inferior izquierda de la chaqueta, la camisa igualmente tenía un águila gravada en su pecho izquierdo mientras tanto la falda era parecida al de las chicas de la Academia, solo que esta tenía tres lados de color negro los cuales simulaban a la águila en la falda viéndolos fijamente

Cuando el Director vio los cambios reconsidero en plantear un nuevo cambio en los uniformes escolares en la próxima junta que tuvieran con los docentes, ya que los chicos habían demostrado que el uniforme podría mejor considerablemente, con ello llamo rápidamente a su asistente como secretaria con los uniformes los cuales sin previo aviso tomaron los chicos y comenzaron a mejorarlo en menos de media hora los chicos tenían los uniformes completamente listos y arreglados sorprendiendo también a las recién llegadas

-Pero Señor Director eso…-hablo su asistente antes de ser callada por que el director les pasó ciertos documentos haciendo que esta jadearan en asombro viendo a los tres nuevos chicos lo mismo sucedió con la secretaria la cual también cuando esta vio los documentos jadeo en asombro y sorpresa viendo a los chicos en la oficina

-Jóvenes creo que es hora de que se retiren pero recuerden cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden preguntarle a una de mis dos ayudantes ellas conocen su identidad y estoy seguro que podrán guardarlo en secreto…

-Gracias y tendremos en mente sus palabras Señor Director si nos permiten alguno de sus acompañantes nos podría indicar el camino que debemos seguir-hablo el pelinegro viendo a los dos mujeres que asintieron con una mirada de respeto en su cara

Con eso los jóvenes salieron acompañados de la secretaria del Director dejando a la asistente de este como al mismo Director solos suspirando y mirándose entre si

-Señor Director está de acuerdo en que vengan a esta Academia… digo si llega a pasar algo podría convertirse en un problema internacional o incluso iniciar una guerra

-Sé muy bien las consecuencias de esto pero los jóvenes en especial el Príncipe me aseguro que solo quería tener un perfil bajo además el mismo menciono que está relacionado con el Emperador de Japón por lo que espero que eso haga las cosas más amenas y evitemos un conflicto por ahora te pido señorita Stearks que vigiles y trates de asegurar que los jóvenes estén bien solo hasta que lleguen los jefes de su seguridad o mejor dicho sus escoltas

-Señor Director… ya vio donde estaban estudiando estos tres jóvenes-hablo la mujer leyendo varios documentos

-Sí, el Colegio Hogwarts… una de las pocas escuelas para las nobles y familias más influyentes en Inglaterra o incluso en el mundo, no solo eso sino que esa escuela solo acepta a la Elite de la Elite solo pocos estudiantes han podido ingresar a ese colegio se dice que incluso algunos hijos de nobles de gran influencia no han sido aceptados por no considerarse lo suficientemente aptos para esa escuela e incluso ahora han estado comenzando a seleccionar a algunos estudiantes normales para ingresar a ese internado del cual hasta ahora es completamente un misterio

La asistente del hombre solo se quedó callada ante todo eso ahora entendía por qué nadien sabía de la existencia del chico hasta ahora o mejor dicho porque la Reina de Inglaterra no revelo su parentesco hasta hace dos años atrás pero de una cosa estaba segura que cualquiera que estudiara en ese colegio por muy normal que fuera como los chicos seleccionados, ya tenían garantizados sus futuros si es que daban un buen rendimiento en ese misterioso colegio

En los pasillos de la Academia Kouh iban caminando tres chicos detrás de una mujer completamente vestida de manera formal uno que otro alumno o incluso profesor que apenas estaba ingresando a sus aulas se quedó viendo sorprendido a los tres chicos pero volvieron a sus asuntos cuando la mujer que los acompañaba los miro de manera seria

Esta iba escoltando a los chicos hasta el salón indicado lo que esperaba es que en su primer día los alumnos de ese salón en específico no causaran un problema internacional, con ello la mujer llego a los grupos de tercer año y entro en un aula haciendo que los estudiantes esperaran antes de salir nuevamente

-Jóvenes ya hable con su profesor cuando este termine de dar la noticia este les dirá que pasen y se presentaran ante el grupo espero que su día vaya de maravilla y no duden que cualquier problema pueden venir conmigo o con la señorita Stearks para ayudarlos… dicho esto suerte

Con esos los chicos vieron como la mujer se iba mirando constantemente hacia ellos con eso escucharon varios ruidos en especial murmullos y gritos con eso escucharon la voz de profesor que les decia que pasaran

Mientras eso pasaba en los pasillos las cosas dentro del Salón eran un caos todo seguían mirando con cierto desprecio al castaño y sus "amigos" solo trataban de hacerlo sentir mejor hablando de los pechos de las chicas, ganándose una mirada de odio de las mujeres todos o casi todo hasta que escucharon como el profesor les pedio que se calmaran para que entraran lo jóvenes

Todos los chicos jadearon viendo a los recién llegados ya que había otra rubia en el salón de igual modo que otros dos chicos que hicieron jadear a las mujeres en especial el pelinegro de increíbles ojos color verde todos estaban en shock incluso el profesor

-Bueno quien de ustedes quiere comenzar…-pregunto el profesor viendo a los chicos que se vieron unos momento antes de que la rubia diera un paso al frente

-Me llamo Luna Malfoy, pueden decirme Luna

-Sigo mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, llámenme Draco… cualquiera que tenga intensiones indecorosas con mi hermana se las verá conmigo-hablo el chico con un gruñido viendo a todos los estudiantes varones que retrocedieron visiblemente

Al final los ojos aterrizaron en el último chico el de pelo negro-Bien creo que falto yo, yo soy Hadrián Henryson James Potter

El chico lo hizo con tanta gracia y elegancia que todos se quedaron callados viéndolo ya que ahora estaba viendo a otra persona con la elegancia y porte de un Príncipe, los demás salieron del shock del mismo modo que profesor

-Bien gracias por sus presentaciones jóvenes-hablo el profesor viendo a los tres chicos delante del-Como todos están esperando esto y sino es molestia para nuestros nuevos alumnos quien quiere hacerle una pregunta a los jóvenes todos levantaron la mano tratando de llamar la atención

-¿Tienen novia?

-¿Estan interesado en alguien?

Con eso y varias preguntas más por parte de las chicas así los dos varones del mismo modo que los chicos haciéndoles las miras preguntas hacia Luna la presentación fue normal o aparentemente normal

Pero dentro de las preguntas hacia los chicos, unas chicas e incluidos varios chicos preguntaron los mismo-¿Sus ojos son reales?-pero esta solo fue dirigida al chico de ojos increíblemente verdes

-Bueno el color de mis ojos son reales algunos dicen que viene de mi madre mientras que otros dicen que son por parte de mi padre así que no estoy seguro-los demás asintieron mientras otros los miraban confundidos-Bueno una características del linaje de donde provengo siempre se han caracterizado por tener los ojos verdes pero como también pasa lo mismo con la familia de mi madre no estoy seguro de quien lo heredero aunque dicen algunos de mis familiares que mis ojos son de ese color por la combinación de los ojos verdes de las dos familias de mis padres

Algunos solo se confundieron ante el hecho de que el chico menciono la palabra "linaje" pero ellos estaban casi por ciento seguro que tanto el cómo los gemelos eran de una clase social diferente al resto pero francamente no querían saber más de eso ya que querían llevarse bien sin importar eso

-Podemos hacer otra pregunta-hablo uno de los chicos viendo al pelinegro haciendo que este asintiera-¿Por qué tienen esos uniformes, por el emblema podemos decir que son de Kouh pero porque son así sus uniformes?

Los chicos asintieron viéndolos pero la que respondió fue Luna-No se ofendan pero sus uniformes son pasados de moda e incluso para nosotros que venimos de un colegio conservador eso es decir mucho…

Algunos extrañamente se sintieron entre ofendidos y alagados de compararlos con colegios y demás escuelas privadas diciendo que eran inteligentes

-Es por eso que le pedimos al Director que si los podíamos arreglar un poco-decia la chica antes de dar una vuelta embobando a todos los chicos y haciendo que las chicas se lamentaran por vestirse así

Algunos no entendían como fueron capaces de converse al Director del colegio para poder cambiar su uniforme porque parecía un poco anticuado y no iba con ellos aunque claro estaban seguros que los chicos se verían bien con cualquier cosa

-No se preocupen convencimos al director de tratar de cambiar el uniforme pero creo que eso lo discutirán después en la reunión con los profesores y el dueño del colegio-decia lo último con una sonrisa viendo a todos y haciendo que el profesor se tensara antes de verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, Hadrián vio que el director capto su indirecta por lo que solo le sonrió

El profesor decidió mejor seguir con la presentación antes de que todo se comenzara a salir de sus manos-Dejando eso jóvenes pueden decirnos de que colegio vienen

Los chicos asintieron antes de que Luna hablara nuevamente-Bueno nosotros venimos del Colegio Hogwarts… talvez algunos sepan o conozcan lo que dicen de ese colegio ¿no es cierto profesor?-pregunto la chica viendo a profesor que tenía los ojos abiertos

-Sensei-pregunto una chica claramente preocupada al ver como el color del hombre se iba pero no solo eso sino que tuvieron que acercarse para moverlo para que reaccionara pero ese solo seguía inmóvil

Tardaron unos minutos para que todos vieran como reaccionaba el profesor-Lo siento por haberlos preocupado… pero dejando eso dijeron que los tres vienen de Hogwarts… ese Hogwarts-estos solo asintieron viendo al profesor mientras que el resto no entendía nada

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese colegio?-pregunto un chico calvo con el ceño fruncido antes de ser fulminado por la mirada del profesor

-Ese colegio como dices tú Matsuda-san es uno de los colegios más importantes del mundo como también uno de los pocos colegio de Inglaterra como en el mundo en solo aceptar a la Elite de la Elite, normalmente a ese colegio como tú dices Matsuda es imposible asistir, claro a menos que provengas de una Familia Noble o seas de la nobleza e incluso entre las personas de gran influencia y poder nadien puede entrar en ese colegio a menos que reciban una invitación para estudiar a ese colegio, pero las invitaciones o las cartas son entregadas personalmente por los profesores de colegio de lo contrario a pesar de tener la carta no podrás llegar colegio, claro a menos como había dicho tu familia o antepasados hayan asistido a ese colegio…

-Tengo entendido que el Heredero del Colegio había hecho un programa para que los civiles o personas no nobles fueran aceptados mediante un programa especial que solo algunos tienen el privilegio de ser seleccionados-fue la respuesta del chico viendo al resto

-¿Un momento como es que ustedes pudieron estar en ese colegio?-hablo uno de los chicos mirándolos confundidos

-Bueno nosotros estudiamos en ese colegio o internado muy exclusivo como bien dice el profesor el motivo al cual podemos estudiar en ese colegio se debe a que nuestros ancestros o antecesores estudiaron en ese colegio-hablo Draco viendo a los chicos que solo se quedaron callados

-Podemos talvez decirle colegio pero es más bien un castillo-hablo Luna haciendo que todos abrieran su boca- Recuerdan las primeras veces siempre nos pedíamos

-Enserio sigo sin entender porque la directora no hace mejor varios arreglos para que las clases queden cercas las unas de las otras en vez de estar pasando corriendo de una ala a otra ala del colegio-hablo con voz de fastidio Draco

-Sera porque talvez algunos de las salas están siendo ahora ocupadas por los salones de los clubes: Equitación, Esgrima, Defensa Personal, Tenis, Natación, Remo, Tiro con Arco, Gimnasia, Waterpolo, Basquetbol, Fútbol, Béisbol, Música, Diseño y Confección…

-Está bien, lo entiendo pero no era necesario que comenzaras a nombrar los clubes que hay… ahora dime que no me comenzaras a decir las clases, ya ok está bien lo entiendo siento no haberme dado cuenta de ello

-Ok pero quiero que entiendan eso… bueno si eso es todo es un gusto conocerlos y esperamos poder llevarnos bien con todos-dicho eso hicieron una leve reverencia antes de irse a los lugares que estaban desocupados

Al final la clase conoció un poco de lo que hacían los chicos antes de llegar a Japón el extraño trio se sentó al final de las bancas donde volvieron a encontrar al castaño quienes lo miraba asombrados pero no pasaron desapercibida esa aura de tristeza e infelicidad que lo rodeaba, cuando fue hora del almuerzo vieron como el castaño se iba del salón recibiendo miradas de muerte con eso los chicos salieron disculpándose por no quedarse con ellos a hablar

Los chicos seguían al castaño quien se sentó solo bajo la sombra de un ramo recargándose en el trono para comenzar a comer

-Podemos sentarnos contigo-pregunto Luna haciendo que el chico la mirara con cierta cautela antes de asentir

-Parece que lo que decías era cierto-hablo Hadrián viendo al castaño-Pero no debes preocuparte por eso… ahora tiene nuevos amigos perdón por no habernos presentado antes yo soy Hadrián Potter puedes decirme Harry

-Lo mismo yo soy Luna Malfoy puedes decirme Luna o como quieras

-Me llamo Draco eso es todo…

Los dos chicos vieron al otro rubio quien solo frunció su ceño antes de comenzar a comer-No te tienes que tenerle miedo es solo es así con las personas que apenas conoce se comportara como es normalmente conforme te vaya conociendo… bien y tu cómo te llamas

El castaño se avergonzó causando que los tres rieran antes de verlo con una sonrisa sincera en su cara-Lo siento… a pesar de habernos conocido antes no me he presentado yo me llamo Hyoudo Issei puede decirme Issei si gustan

-Bien entonces Issei que haces aquí porque no comes con tus amigos-pregunto Draco con su característico tono de voz

-No tengo creo desde que comencé las actividades del club de ocultismo fui dejando poco a poco a mis amigos e incluso ellos ahora ya solo me hablan de vez en cuando y eso, solo cuando estoy mal por lo que estoy solo

-Creerás decir estabas solo, desde ahora nos tienes a nosotros…

-Mientras no me molestes con cosas sin sentido estamos bien-fue la respuesta de Draco quien estaba de acuerdo en asegurar primero a su familia y después de al chico

-En otras palabras esperan que sean amigos y puedan conocerse-tradujo Luna viendo a su hermano que solo siguió con su almuerzo

-Porque no te sales del club no creo que haya problema alguno

-No puedo, no puedo decirlo pero por varias razones no puedo abandonarlo…

-Ok, esto complica más las cosas aunque un momento… no me digas que tu examigo también es parte de ese club-este asintio haciendo que los tres chicos que estaban preguntándole al castaño se lamentaran y se sintieran mal por el

-Bien vamos hacer esto tu entréganos, la solicitud de abandono a nosotros, nosotros no haremos cargo de esto por lo que podrás elegir un nuevo club o dejar las actividades en caso de que no quieras tener más- el castaño solo miro al pelinegro de manera confundida

Con eso sin previo aviso la campa sonó haciendo que los chicos se dieran cuenta que el receso ya había acabado y habían estado conversando sin problemas de manera amena cuando se retiraron y regresaron al salón vieron como todos les daban miradas de desagrado al chico antes de que este se fuera a sentar solo mientras que ellos estaban siendo rodeados por los demás estudiantes cuando terminaron las clases vieron como los chicos comenzaban a retirarse dejando solo algunos que se fueron a sus clubs

Sin que se diera cuenta los tres chicos nuevos siguieron al castaño hasta ese dichoso club sin que nadien los hubiera visto cuando vieron como caminaba hasta un edificio viejo donde lo primero que vieron era que alguien lo jalo a la fuerza y lo obligo entrar al edificio

-Mira quien tenemos aquí si es la bestia de Kouh o debería decir la basura de Kouh…. Que pasa Issei tienes miedo de mí… de tu dulce y adorable amigo o talvez solo tal vez tienes ganas de vengarte por hacer que esas chicas te comiencen a odiar y dejarte solo como antes como en un principio antes de que me conocieras….

Issei solo le dio una mirada vacía antes de tratar de sortearse del agarre del peli azul pero el chico peli azul no lo dejaba en paz-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ryu?... dices que por ti tuve amigos… eres un idiota, no recuerdas a un niño que siempre lloraba por todo e incluso se asustaba de su propia sombra, que a pesar de su apariencia de niña era un niño, que si no fuera por mí lo hubiera maltratado siempre… dime Ryu quien ayudo a quien

-Maldito…-hablo antes de golpear al castaño quien se limitó a mirarlo fijamente

-¿Dime que ese no fue tu mejor golpe?-vio como el peli azul se quedó callado mirándolo molesto-Yo que pensaba que las chicas me cambiarían por algo mejor y alguien más fuerte pero solo es una cara bonita sin talento alguno

-Esta me las pagaras Issei, recuerda mis palabras… hare que te arrepientas de esta humillación y lo pagaras por la propia mano de las personas que amaste….

Issei solo se limitó a ignorar los gritos por parte de la persona que alguna vez fue su amigo antes de entrar hasta la Sala del Club donde vio los contratos con su nombre, los cuales tomo antes de irse por medio de un círculo mágico

Los que estaban espiando vieron como el peli azul entraba a la sala después de que el castaño se había ido y comenzaba a destrozar todo el lugar antes de golpearse con algunas cosas el mismo dejándose lastimado. El trio de Espías miraba al peli azul tratando de imaginarse lo que haría a continuación como lo esperaban los miembros del dichoso club comenzaron a llegar poco a poco en total eran puras mujeres también vieron a dos chicos ambos rubios uno que estaba completamente ajeno al asunto antes de entrar y ver lo que pasaba adentro e irse del mismo modo que el rubio de menor altura, que les resulto raro que estuviera vestido de mujer pero en fin eran sus gusto y ellos no iban a meterse

Esos dos chicos solo pasaron por el club antes de irse tratando de buscar alguien por como actuaban, volviendo a la sala del club todas las chicas estaban viendo y tratando de curar al peli azul quien estaba relatando como la bestia de Issei lo golpeo hasta el cansancio antes de irse

-Rías no espero que me des la razón pero creo que es hora de que comiences a pensar en la seguridad de tu nobleza, no sabemos en qué momento él pueda atacarlos más a ustedes no me perdonaría si algo malo les llegara a suceder por mi culpa

-Akeno, chicas es hora tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes cuando aparezca, lo capturaremos para evitar que escape y lo expulsaremos de la nobleza- las chicas solo asintieron ante eso-No permitiremos que alguien dañe a nuestro Ryu y pueda salirse impune

Con eso toda la atención volvió al peli azul que solo estaba sonriendo viendo a las chicas del club minutos más tarde apareció el castaño en el salón, el cual sin previo aviso vio como era inmovilizado por la peli plata quien lo tenía por la espalda presionando su abdomen para la sorpresa del castaño eso no fue todo sintió como un aro de luz lo atrapaba y quemaba al instante

-Sabes Issei, yo solo te rencarne para que me salvaras de mi compromiso con Raiser pero no esperaba que tú de verdad te enamoraras de mi… solo te diré una cosa antes de que te expulse de mi nobleza y eso es… De verdad pensaste que todas nosotros de verdad estuviéramos enamoradas de ti… un simple humano, si no hubiera sido por el poder del dragón que tienes en tu interior y que ahora ya no sirve para nada… no serias nadien especial… por lo cual estar en tu presencia, ya que no es necesario ya nos das asco y repugnas… dicho esto chicas comiencen el castigo por haberse metido con nuestro Ryu

Con eso todas las chicas comenzaron atacar al castaño que seguía atado sin poder defenderse y como si eso no fuera poco, Asía una rubia lo seguía curando para que pudieran seguir su castigo con el chico al final cuando pensó que todo eso ya había acabado grito de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arden como el mismo infierno…

Para la sorpresa de los chicos que estaban espían y que querían tratar de detener esa tortura vieron como el chico ahogo un grito antes de comenzar a sangrar por todo su cuerpo y de que uno de sus brazos brillara en una luz carmesí antes de que saliera frotando una pieza en forma de Peón, cubierta de sangre pero eso fue solo el comienzo ya que la chica siguió con su trabajo ignorando los gritos del castaño antes de que otras siete piezas de color carmesí salieran del mismo modo que la primera vez y todas cada vez estaban más cubiertas de sangre dejando al final el lugar donde estaba el castaño, todo ensangrentado mientras las piezas estaban tiradas alrededor del cuerpo del chico

Los dos varones que estaban espiando junto a la rubia querían ir y patear los traseros de los demonios que hicieron eso contra el castaño pero fueron detenidos por la rubia, quien los detuvo del intento de asesinato de los demonios, ya que esta estaba más preocupada por la salud física como mental del chico pero incluso ella reprimió sus instintos asesinos al ver como solo arrojaban al cuerpo del chico por la ventana

Con ello los tres chicos levitaron el cuerpo del castaño hasta donde estaban ellos y de ese modo desaparecer de la academia y aparecer en la Mansión, donde al ver la cantidad de sangre los elfos domésticos se alarmaron pero al saber de quién eran se quitaron un peso de encima para concentrarse en ayudar al invitado de su joven Amo

Mientras los elfos curaban de manera humana como mágica al castaño, los gemelos solo dieron apoyo y ayudaron más rápido a la curación del cuerpo del castaño, mediante varios canticos haciendo que se recuperaban más rápido, en ese momento todos jadearon en especial los dos rubios, quienes por primera vez vieron como su Tío utilizaba la espada que recibió al ganarse del Dios del Tiempo, teniendo así en su poder _**La Danza Eterna**_ la cual era en si no era una espada sino una guadaña que podía tomar esa forma, esa guadaña hacía que su tío canalizara un poco de su poder de control sobre el tiempo y el espacio, de ese modo solo serían los griegos quienes sentirían su poder y no todas las fracciones de golpe

-¿Que vas hacer Hadrián?-pregunto Draco viendo a su tío con esa guadaña de color dorado con detalles en color negro y un azul profundo

Este solo movió la guadaña antes de verlo-Al ser el Dios de la Vida y Muerte también puedo por decirlo de cierto modo hacer que una persona renazca o puedo volver a traer a la vida a una persona de igual modo aunque sea solo el alma puedo hacer que esta no parta o se vaya al "cielo" y se quede en la tierra

Cuando terminaron dos horas después el chico estaba a salvo del peligro y todo su cuerpo estaba como nuevo como ese líquido de color negro que encontraron dentro dándose cuenta que era veneno pero Hadrián había utilizado una de sus lágrimas para curarlo como si fuera el veneno que el producía desde su encuentro contra el basilisco, claro que mucho menos dañino que su sangre

Al final el chico fue trasladado a una de las habitaciones normales donde los elfos lo estarían revisando contantemente hasta que este estuviera más estable o mejor dicho estuviera curado aunque sabían que las heridas del corazón que sufrió el chico eran de las pocas que no podrían curar

-Bien ahora debemos averiguar porque queremos estar con Issei-hablo Luna viendo a su tío como hermano

-De cierto modo me hace recordar a Tía Hestia pero dudo que ella haya tenido un hijo a menos que…

-Creo que entendemos pero no sería demasiado irreal que eso llegara a pasar-hablo Draco viendo a Hadrián que asintio con la cabeza

-Pero de esa forma Tía Hestia seguiría siendo una Diosa Virgen como lo es mi hermana Atenea, a pesar de tener hijos semidioses-hablo el pelinegro viendo a los dos rubios de manera seria-Podemos preguntarle para salir de la duda pero en caso de ser verdad…

-Si iniciara la guerra entre las Fracción de los Demonios contra la Fracción Olímpica por convertir a un semidiós en demonio y si eso no fuera poco tratarlo de esa forma, o es que acaso no recuerdan porque los Olímpicos dejaron de tener contacto con los Asgardianos

-Lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo repitas… suficiente tenemos con las clases de historia de tía Atenea para que tú nos vengas con lo mismo…

-Bien como averiguamos si lo que piensas es cierto-menciono Luna viendo las escaleras por donde los elfos llevaron al castaño inconsciente

-Hermanita está claro si es hijo de Hestia debe poseer algún poder distintivo de esta… sino mal recuerdo es la Diosa de la Familia y el Hogar como de la Protección, por lo que creo que debe tener algún poder relacionado a esto o con el fuego

-Su poder solo se revelara cuando trate de salvar y proteger a su familia como a sus seres queridos-hablo Hadrián viendo a los gemelos que asintieron

-También tengo entendido que debe saber cocinar-hablo Luna dándole un duro golpe al orgullo de su hermano quien solo la miro molesto antes de irse refunfuñando a su alcoba

Dejando en la sala a los chicos riendo por el comportamiento del rubio, Hadrián vio a su sobrina y supo por sus facciones que en verdad el chico estaba relacionados con ello, ahora entendía por qué él se sentía a gusto con el no sentía esa energía corrupta que tenían los demonios y humanos el a pesar de todo se sentía en un nivel controlado un nivel completamente neutral como lo eran los dragónes o los semidioses como sus hermanos

-Bien puedes irte a descansar Luna recuerda mañana hay colegio-menciono Hadrián viendo a su sobrina la cual asintio antes de irse dejándolo a él solo en Sala

El pelinegro solo vio a la rubia subir las escaleras antes de perderse en la vista con ello solo se concentró en su mano apareciendo un libro el cual comenzó a leer mientras disfrutaba una taza de té con eso Hadrián se quedó en la sala un par de minutos más antes de irse a su propia habitación

A la mañana siguientes los chicos estaban desayunando y hablando tranquilamente antes de dirigirse los tres hacia la habitación dela persona que estaban hospedando. En la habitación de color blanco con detalles en negro pudieron ver al chico recostado y varias vendas aun lado de la cama sobre una cómoda, pero todas las vendas estaban ensangrentadas

-Tamit -hablo el pelinegro llamando aun elfo domestico

-Si Joven Amo-apareció el elfo haciendo una reverencia exagerada al pelinegro como a los dos rubios

-Tamit deseo que cuides de nuestro invitado en caso que llegue a despertarse y nosotros no estemos quiero que los cuides y no permitas que se vaya hasta que nosotros lleguemos, de ser necesario aparece ante el con la forma humana con el hechizo que les enseñe y evita que se ponga en peligro… bien nosotros nos vamos cuida de Issei

El elfo asintio antes de desaparecer con ello los tres chicos solo miraron al castaño y el pelinegro solo revolvió la cabeza de su primo como si fuera un niño pequeño que está siendo consentido por su padre, con eso los tres chicos salieron de la habitación dejando al chico solo

Los chicos con ello se retiraron de la mansión en dirección a su instituto con ello la mansión quedo sola o casi solo contando a la veinte elfos domésticos y al castaño inconsciente siendo curado por estos

Durante las clases el trio vio que nadien estaba preocupado por el castaño lo cual hizo que se sintieran molestos pero cuando vieron al peli azul, como a las chicas en especial a rubia y castaña quienes seguían como si nada hubiera pasado francamente a ellos, estaban comenzando a caerle mal las fracciones Bíblicas

La clase paso de manera normal pero se sorprendieron de que ahora el peli azul se sentía diferente como si algo estuviera dentro del con ello confirmaron que las piezas que habían quitado causando casi la muerte de Issei ahora estaban en su cuerpo pero eran diferentes como si las piezas no lo aceptaran del todo

Con eso ellos volvieron su atención a la pizarra antes de ver como la clase pasaba de forma aburrida aunque de ese modo estaba seguro que pronto encontraría a su Vali como a sus primos pero está seguro que no le gustaría donde lo encontraría, sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo

Aunque todos seguían queriendo estar con ellos, estos solo les dieron una sonrisa embobando a todos antes de conseguir escapar para que ellos comieran solo claro que los miembros del consejo como los del club de ocultismo no sospechaban nada ya que los líderes de ambos clanes demoniacos sino mal recordaba Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri se encontraban en la universidad por lo que ellas y sus Reinas no serían un problema para los Tres Dioses encubiertos aunque solo esperaba el momento para tener una conversación por haber lastimado a su primo más cuando se enteró por un sueño que Issei en verdad era hijo de Hestia, solo esperaba como decirle a Issei que sus padres no eran los que él pensaba y que él era su primo

En fin cuando se despertara le contaría las cosas poco a poco y si quería lo podría entrenar como lo hizo con los miembros del CCP, claro que a la forma de los semidioses aunque talvez solo talvez sea un poco espartano como sus hermanos y padres

Con ello en mente el chico término su almuerzo antes de regresar al salón, ya que todavía le faltaban varias cosas por terminar solo esperaba que en poco tiempo su primo despertara, más tarde los chicos se encontraban en la oficina del Director para resolver la retirada de Issei del club de Ocultismo

-Dejen me resumirlo-hablo el director viendo a los tres jóvenes-Básicamente me están pidiendo que no solo acepte la renuncia del joven Hyoudo al club de ocultismo sino que también me están pidiendo como informando que el joven Hyoudo tuvo un accidente y por eso necesita un par de semanas para recuperarse

-Si básicamente es eso-hablo Hadrián viendo al hombre con una sonrisa haciendo que el otro suspirara

-¿Entonces me van a decir que accidente tuvo el joven Hyoudo?-Hadrián solo lo miro de manera seria antes de sacar una carpeta con varios documentos, los cuales entrego al director quien solo lo miro de manera seria y sorprendida-Comprendo Joven Preverell tratare de hacerme cargo del asunto relacionado con la renuncia del club y el permiso por salud para el joven Hyoudo en cualquier caso este seguro que nosotros encontraremos al culpable de esa agresión…y gracias por haber salvado a uno de nuestros estudiantes

-No hay problema después de todo solo ayude a mi familia-cuando dijo eso vio como el otro se quedó con la boca abierta viéndolo con cierto miedo en su cara la cual estaba pálida

-Me está diciendo que el joven Hyoudo… Hyoudo Issei es su pariente de usted

Hadrián asintio con una sonrisa esto iba a estar bueno, estaba deseando poder divertirse desde hace tiempo-Como le dije la familia de la cual provengo tiene diferentes líneas entre ellas la línea secundaria de los Believ, vino y se asentó en Japón hace mucho tiempo desde entonces las generaciones han pasado hasta la última pareja Satsuki y Naoki Yoshioki tuvieron a Hiroki Yoshioki este al ser bebe y que sus padres hubieran muerto paso a la familia más cercana en Japón Ayumi y Daichi Hyoudo la prima segunda de Satsuki adoptándolo como hijo al no poder tener hijos propios tomo el nombre de Issei Hyoudo… talvez ustedes no puedan entenderlo pero para los ingleses como nobles, la familia es lo más importante que hay, pero por el momento no quiero que nadien sepa de mi relación con Issei o Hiroki, ya que al ser familia de un Príncipe pueden estar buscándolo para secuestrarlo o algo mas

El director rápidamente que el joven Hyoudo o Yoshioki llegaría a tener problemas si descubrieran su relación con un Príncipe, ya que estaría bajo el ojo público de todos y más contra los posibles enemigos que las familias nobles o ricas tuvieran

-No se preocupe Joven Preverell puede estar seguro que nadien sabrá de esto hasta que usted indique lo contrario

-Muchas gracias profesor, puede estar tranquilo cuando nuestros equipos de seguridad vengan ellos se harán cargo, dicho esto nos retiramos y esperamos volver hablar con usted pero en otras circunstancias…

Este asintio antes de ver como los jóvenes se iban de su oficina estaba seguro que había envejecido unos años más rápido con esa noticia pero si esa era su historia había algo que no encajaba en todo esto y eso era lo que quería averiguar

Un par de horas más tarde los chicos ya se encontraban en la mansión esperando la visita de quien menos querían en ese momento y ese era para los dos rubios su papá, que estaban seguros que los regañaría pero no solo ellos sino de Lily y Hestia quienes venían a ver a Hiroki

Francamente cuando encontró esa línea de la familia de los Believ supo que estaban más relacionados de lo que creían y eso de cierto modo les causaba alegría a la alianza pero cuando supieron lo que le hicieron al chico su madre Hestia estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque ella sola contra los Demonios por haber herido a su hijo y aunque no lo pareciera Hestia era de las pocas en estar a la misma altura que Zeus como de Poseidón y Hades pero cuando esta de verdad se enojaba, ni ellos tres eran capaces de detenerla

-Vamos dime Hestia como enamoraste a Naoki-pregunto Lily haciendo que los colores de la diosa se le subieran a la cara

Aunque en parte era cierto, todos tenían curiosidad de saber cómo es que la Diosa tuvo un hijo pero seguía siendo virgen pero como todos ellos no querían pensar y con los casos como el de Lucius y Arthur era mejor no pensar en nada…

-No preguntes Tsukuyomi venimos a ver a mi hijo y tu sobrino te recuerdo eso-hablo la Diosa desviando la mirada del peli plata

-Bien entonces dime hijo que paso-pregunto Tsukuyomi a Hadrián quien asintio y comenzó a relatar los mismo hechos que Hiroki le dije e incluso los recuerdos que él había logrado ver

Hestia se acercó hasta su hijo antes de tocarle la cabeza y ver sus recuerdos en especial el de cuando tenía siete años y se encontró con cierto viejo, que ella conocía bien y quería matar en esos momentos, el cual era nada más y nada menos que Odín

-CUANDO TENGA A ESE VIEJO RABO VERDE… ¡LO VOY A CASTRAR POR HABER COROMPIDO A MI HIJO!-exclamo la Diosa con una apariencia más madura haciendo que todos en la habitación se pusieran tensos y un poco pálidos al tratar de averiguar cuál sería el castigo del imbécil que se metió con Hestia

-Tía creo que no debería gritar tan fuerte puedes despertarlo y asustarlo-con eso de parte del pelinegro, esta se calló antes de volver a ver a su pequeño y único hijo -Bien entonces que haremos quería hacerme cargo pero con esto creo que debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa-menciono viendo a los presentes que asintieron

-No te preocupes ahora están localizando a todos los semidioses para evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar… en cuanto a Hiroki, puede quedarse con ustedes aquí en la mansión mientras preparo unas cuantas cosas para que se establezca, estoy loca si vuelvo a dejar a mi hijo en la casa de Ayumi aunque sea mi prima debió ponerle un poco más atención

-Vamos Tía como si deberá dijera que no, es todo lo contrario Hiroki puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera pero tenemos que prepararle ropa de acuerdo a lo que representa de eso creo que te lo dejare a cargo tuyo tía como de ti papá-hablo viendo a su papa Tsukuyomi

Con ello resuelto las Dioses Adultos se pusieron a cada uno a lado del castaño quien brillo levemente antes de brillar y que este estuviera prácticamente cambiado su pelo era rubio pero un tono de rubio chocolate claro, sus ojos seguían siendo color miel con un poco de azul, era un poco más alto, su piel era más blanca pero no enfermiza era como de porcelana y su musculatura era un poco más visible

-Así que esta es la verdadera apariencia de Hiroki-menciono Draco y Luna haciendo que Hestia inflara el pecho de orgullo antes de volver a su apariencia de niña

-Si esa es la apariencia de mi hijo tan guapo como su padre y su madre-decia con gran cariño antes de acariciarle la cara y voltear a ver al resto de las personas en la habitación-Por favor cuídalo…

-Eso hare tía y espero que regreses pronto papá Hades quiere encontrar el alma de Naoki por cierto este está en los Campos Elíseos escondidos en el templo que papá construyo para mi así que espero que te apresure antes de que encuentre a tío Naoki-con eso está lo miro antes de asentir y desaparecer para tratar de detener a su hermano

-Hijo talvez no fue buena idea que le dijeras eso estoy seguro que ahora Hades debe estar escapando de Hestia-hablo Tsukuyomi viendo a Hadrián haciendo que este asintiera-Dejando eso Hadrián nos debes una explicación a todos tus padres por haberte escapado del castillo

Los gemelos salieron corriendo ante el tono del Dios de la Luna dejando solo al pelinegro quien puso una mirada triste en su cara antes de ver a su papá-Yo… yo lo siento, solo quería estar con Vali… pero, pero…

Su madre al ver las lágrimas recorriendo la cara de su hijo solo pudo abrazarlo-Vamos cariño no debes llorar seguro que pronto podemos verlo de nuevo…

-Pero… sé que a Vali le paso algo… pero nose que… algo me dice que alguien le hizo algo… tengo miedo de que alguien pueda lastimarlo-decia con un tono completamente triste viendo hacia el piso haciendo que su papá lo abrazara más fuerte

-No te preocupes cariño pronto estará contigo puedes quedarte y seguir buscándolo, pero debes tener cuidado entendido-este solo asintio antes de abrazar a su papá dándole una sonrisa-Bien debo irme e informarle lo que me dijiste a los demás, si llegas a tener problemas puedes hablarnos y nosotros vendremos

Con eso el Dios se fue dejando al pelinegro con una sonrisa en su cara, antes de ver como los gemelos entraban nuevamente al recamara de Hiroki viendo de manera sorprendida y divertida

-¿Estas bien no te regaño o algo? - este sonrió dándole una sonrisa sínica a los gemelos antes de irse

Los gemelos solo se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo a su tío irse antes de hablar-Sigo sin entender nos llama par de demonios cuando está claro que él es peor que un demonio

-Tienes razón hermano, mira fácilmente manipulo a tío Tsukuyomi como a los abuelos con solo unas palabras

-Está claro cualquiera que trate de meterse con él o termina siendo perseguido por sus padres o el mismo termina destruyéndolo socialmente con solo unas cuantas palabras

Ambos asintieron ante eso ya estaba claro era de ese modo o alguien era solo un valiente y se enfrentaba a él o era un idiota pero de una cosa era segura y cualquiera que fuera el enemigo de su tío la pasaría muy mal, con eso los chicos se fueron dejando nuevamente solo al ojimiel

 **Mundo Sobrenatural: Inframundo**

Los líderes de las fracciones estaban reunidos esperando a una persona que les traería noticias de sobre Tres Fracciones con las que se decidiría si entraban en guerra o no pero solo esperaban no volver a tener otra guerra ya que las bajas que había sufrido durante la última guerra contra la Khaos Brigade les había con pocos soldados y una parte de bajas considerables para los bandos de la Alianza de las Fracciones Bíblicas

Los líderes estaban un poco nerviosos ya que las acciones que habían hecho más a un mismo al haber entrado al Olimpo o mejor dicho a una par de Olimpo se podían considerar un intento por ganar terreno ante otras fracciones lo que ocasionaría serios y graves problemas más aun con el chico que demostró que podía fácilmente dominar a Sirzechs, Azazel y Dulio

-Cuanto más tenemos que esperar hasta que ese viejo aparezca-fue la voz de Azazel que resonó en la sala antes de que los líderes lo vieran molestos

-Cuidado mocoso a pesar de mi apariencia sigo siendo más sabio que el resto-se oyó la voz de Odín quien apareció a través de un círculo Mágico

-Bien Odín-dono, ¿Qué paso? ¿Aceptaron tener una reunión con nosotros?-pregunto nervioso Michael viendo al viejo

Este solo lo miro antes de suspirar-Michael deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto… bien como mencione en la anterior reunión… les pude hacer llegar a través de uno de mis hombres de confianza la invitación para que aceptaran tener una reunión con nosotros

-¿Bien que paso?-fue la voz de Yasaka interesada en el asunto de igual modo que Gabriel y Serafall

-También tu Yasaka debería dejar de preocuparte… bien la Fracción de Olimpo acepto la invitación…

-Eso es maravilloso debemos hacer planes para la reunión se haga dentro de dos meses-hablo Serafall con su actitud optimista de siempre

-Tal vez no sea tan maravilloso Serafall… la Fracción Olímpica no fue la única en aceptar la reunión sino también la Fracción Egipcia como la Fracción Shinto… nose lo que haya pasado y dudo que alguna de las fracciones lo diga

-En otras palabras puede que en esa reunión si ellos encontraron algo en que los agredimos…

-Si me temo que esa reunión sera la única oportunidad que tengamos para aclarar cualquier asunto que los haya hecho venir en persona… por cierto hay algo que talvez menciono la persona que hizo llegar la carta al Olimpo

-¿Qué es si se puede saber Odín-dono?-pregunto Sirzechs haciendo que el viejo lo mirara pero no solo a él sino también a Azazel y a Michael de manera seria

-Recuerdan el relato que nos contaron sobre el chico no es cierto… pues me temo que ustedes ni están cerca de haber llegado al Inframundo Olímpico esa parte donde antes estaba el castillo de Hades era nada más que la entrada al Inframundo Olímpico y ese era un templo cualquiera

-¡Es imposible pasamos por las nueve puertas de inframundo!-exclamaron Sirzechs y Azazel viendo al viejo como al resto de las fracciones que estaban con la boca abierta

-Pienso lo mismo que ellos Odín-dono, más haya se encuentra el Cocytus-hablo Penemue viendo al viejo Dios

-Me temo que es verdad esa es la parte donde empiezan las verdaderas Nueve puertas de Inframundo Olímpico, según el verdadero Hades, la parte que Sirzechs junto con Azazel y el joker del cielo recorrieron nos mas era una pequeña prueba para poder entrar al verdadero infierno… lamentablemente mi hombre murió cuando les mostraron el verdadero Inframundo Olímpico es por eso que Hades lo revivió y envió nuevamente hasta Asgard donde le borre la memoria de ese suceso

Ahora todos estaban callados y sorprendidos por esa revelación aun claro estaban seguros que había más pero el Dios decidió omitir por alguna situación aunque en su cara por lo que ha de ver visto era enserio algo perturbadora

-Bien como decia ese templo y el Olimpo era las antiguas entradas que los Olímpicos usaban para llegar al verdadero Olimpo… no pregunten es lo único que se….

-Odín-dono puede asegurarnos al 100% por ciento que no sabe el verdadero motivo de que las Tres Fracciones estén presentes en la reunión

-Estoy como ustedes, nose lo que haya pasado pero de algo estoy casi seguro y es que hay nuevos integrantes en las Tres Fracciones-eso dejo a todos callados antes de que lo vieran pidiendo explicaciones-Mi mensajero escucho sobre la existencia de un Príncipe o mejor dicho Príncipes de las Fracciones

-¿Cómo que Príncipes?

-En otras palabras que existe un Príncipe de la Fracción Olímpica, un príncipe de la Fracción Egipcia y un príncipe de la Fracción Sintoísta los tres hijos de los Dioses Reinantes de las Fracciones con un poder similar o superior al de sus padres, según lo que tengo entendido si los tres Príncipes se unieran pueden destruir las Fracciones Aliadas sin mayor problema…

Los líderes solo los veian sorprendidos esperando que alguien dijera algo o que el mismo Odín comenzara a reírse por haberles hecho una broma pero en la cara del anciano se notaba que todo era verdad

-Odín-dono es acaso lo que no está diciendo verdad-pregunto Ajuka viendo al anciano

-Como te digo son rumores desconozco si es verdad o mentira, por ello no creo que sea prudente entrar en un conflicto sin haber investigado a fondo…

-Comprendo entonces debemos esperar a la reunión con los Tres Fracciones Antiguas para averiguar si es verdad, mientras tanto a las líderes les molestaría en ponerse de acuerdo entre ustedes para organizar todo lo relacionado con la reunión

Las mujeres solo se vieron entre ellas antes de irse a otro lugar desconocido para los líderes varones, aunque más de uno sintió como si el peso de su billetera estuviera siendo aligerado pero no le tomaron cierta importancia antes de seguir hablando de varios temas que debían terminar de preparar, ya que por la guerra contra la Khaos Brigade habían postergado varios asuntos importantes

 **Mundo Humano: Japón (Kouh)**

En el mundo humano en Japón en la cuidad de Kouh en lo alto de una montaña se encontraba la mansión de los Preverell tranquila, habían pasado dos días desde "el accidente" que tuvo Issei o Hiroki, pero hasta el momento nadien preguntaba por el

Con esos pensamientos los chicos cuando terminaron el colegio, estaban pensado en ir de compras talvez su tía y su papá hubieran traído ropa para Hiroki pero toda era formal y para los eventos que llegaran a tener así que ellos irían por ropa un poco más cómoda como por varias cosas que llegaran a necesitar también necesitarían hablar con los padres de Issei pero estos seguían de viaje según eso era lo que encontraron en los recuerdos del ojimiel

-Bien entonces chicos me quieren acompañar para comprar las nuevas cosas de Hiroki o se quieren ir a la mansión-pregunto en voz baja para que las chicas como los varones no los escucharan

-Vamos contigo Hadrián seguro que es más divertido que estar solos en la mansión-fue lo que hablo Luna haciendo que su hermano asintiera antes de que los tres comenzaran su camino hacia el centro comercial

Mientras estaban caminando pensaron que tal vez estaría bien que de vez en cuando se encargaran de ciertas plagas que habían comenzado a invadir desde la llegada de las tres Fracciones y que se suponían que era responsabilidad de los Youkai exterminar y esos eran los demonios regados que se alimentaban de los humanos al verse en un estado de locura extrema

Ellos no querían que el lugar donde vivía Hiroki, su primo fuera inseguro no solo para el sino para el resto de los humanos, sin darse cuenta los tres chicos terminaron llegando hasta el centro comercial

-Bien entremos-con eso que dijo Hadrián

El trio entro al edificio agradecido de que hubiera dos centros comerciales en el pueblo de Kouh ya que de esa forma, no podían reconocerlos como los de la otra vez cuando Luna les hizo pagar y cargar todas sus compras


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 20: ¡¿Quién soy yo?!...**

El trio entro al edificio agradecido de que hubiera dos centros comerciales en el pueblo de Kouh ya que de esa forma no podrían reconocerlos como los de la otra vez cuando Luna les hizo pagar y cargar todas sus compras

El trio estaba caminando por el centro comercial pero como era normal su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención eso sin contar el color de los ojos como el uniforme que estaban portando, con ello los chicos subieron hasta la segunda planta donde deberían estar las tiendas de ropa y accesorios

Como los tres esperaban encontraron por lo menos cinco tiendas de ropa como varias más de accesorios y tienda de ropa interior para toda ocasión, los chicos primero revisaron la tienda antes de ver como Luna se perdía en la sección de chicas dejándolos solos a Draco y Hadrián para elegir la ropa de Hiroki

-Bien entonces que le llevamos-hablo Draco viendo la sección de chicos de frente- Además ¿Cómo escogeremos su ropa si ni siquiera sabemos su talla?

-La primera vez que lo vimos era menos alto pero ahora con su cambio diría que es más o menos de tu talla Draco, en cuanto a que le llevamos sera a algo que combine con su nuevo cambio look así que es hora de poner en práctica las clases modas que nos hicieron tomar-menciono con un leve escalofrió

Draco asintio antes de que se dividieran y comenzaran a elegir la ropa que pensaban que se vería bien en Hiroki con eso tardaron media hora en escoger varias camisas en tonos oscuros como claros y una que otra de color rojo con varios diseños en ellas que estaban seguros que le gustarían cuando tenían todas las camisas fueron por los pantalones y chaquetas también uno que otro chaleco pegados al cuerpo e incluso ambos se llevaron un par de estos últimos cuando terminaron buscaron a Luna que esta también escogió varios vestidos y demás antes de pagar e ir a la siguiente tienda

La dinámica con las tiendas restantes fueron la misma, cuando terminaron con la ropa de vestir fueron por el calzado que sabían que les harían falta de igual modo se terminaron comprando ellos unos cuantos pares antes de seguir con el resto de tiendas las cuales fueron los accesorios; como collares, pulseras, anillos claro algunas hechas de oro y otras de plata para eventos o su rutina diaria

Al final dejaron la tienda de electrónica donde compraron un IPhone de la última generación el cual modificarían para Hiroki como varios aparatos que de seguro le gustarían, antes pasaron a su última parada y esa era la ropa interior donde para alegría de ambos tanto de Luna como de los chicos había dos tiendas una para hombres y otra para mujeres

Al final los chicos terminaron por salir del centro comercial con un monto de bolsas las cuales redujeron y las hicieron entrar en una sola para que fuera más fácil de transportar antes de llegar a la mansión

En la mansión les pidieron a los elfos que llevaran las cosas de Hiroki como las de ellos a sus alcobas y las acomodaran. Más tarde los gemelos estaban en la biblioteca con su tío leyendo antes de la cena cuando apareció un elfo domestico

-¿Qué pasa Ruti?-pregunto viendo a la elfina quien solo lo miro con una sonrisa

-Joven Amo, Hadrián. El joven Hiroki esta comenzado a despertar

Con eso los chicos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca para llegar a la sección de las alcobas donde corriendo hasta la de Hiroki que estaba aún par de habitaciones de las de ellos tres

En la alcoba de Hiroki este comenzaba a despertarse antes de comenzar a mirar a todos los lados-Morí y ahora estoy en el Cielo-murmuro el chico para sí mismo

-Puede que talvez no estés en el Cielo sino en los Campos Elíseos-hablo Luna haciendo que el chico se levantara de golpe para verla a la cara-Que bueno que estas bien Hiroki

El chico la miro confundido antes de hablar-Luna no es verdad-esta asintio-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ahora mismo estas en una de las Mansiones de Hadrián. Donde no estamos quedando al no tener mansiones en Japón-hablo la chica viéndolo un poco confundida

-Bien si ya aclaramos tus dudas ahora recuéstate debes terminar de recuperarte-fue la voz de un chico que vagamente reconocía, con eso giro su cabeza para ver al pelinegro sentado en sofá mientras uno de los gemelos estaba a un costado del

-No te dijimos que no nos preocuparas-escucho la voz del rubio con un poco de preocupación

-Bueno lo siento y gracias, si me dan mi ropa puedo irme a mi casa-los chicos vieron como el ojimiel se estaba comenzado a levantar de la cama o esa era su intención

Con eso Hadrián se levantó del sofá para caminar directo hacia la cama y hacer que Hiroki se acostara-Tu no te levantas de la cama hasta que estés bien y no acepto un no-decia viéndolo a los ojos

El ojimiel asintio con cierto temor pero vio que en los ojos verdes también se veía una sincera preocupación, lo cual hizo sentirse mal por haber preocupado al pelinegro-Yo lo siento…-menciono mirando hacia abajo jugando con sus manos

Los gemelos sintieron y pensaron que ese gesto que había hecho el chico era en cierto modo adorable igual que su madre este chico hacia que lo quisieran proteger como con Hestia y con Hadrián

Hadrián solo miro a su primo antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba y darle un fuerte abrazo-Vamos deja de disculparte, ahora Hiroki debes descansar pronto le diré a una de las sirvientas que te traigan la cena, cualquier cosa puedes ir a una de nuestras habitaciones están en la derecha tiene nuestros nombres escritos en la puerta

-Nosotros nos vamos tenemos que terminar nuestros deberes-hablaron los gemelos antes de irse de la alcoba

-Mañana tienes mucho que decirnos Hiroki-con eso entro una sirvienta con su traje de maid junto con un carrito donde tenían la cena del chico la cual comenzó a acomodarla en una bandeja antes de dársela al chico e irse-Bueno cena y cuando termines puedes dejar las cosas en la cómoda si quieres otra cosa solo pídela… bien nos vemos descansa Hiroki-con ello Hadrián revolvió la cabeza de su primo antes de irse

-¿Porque me llaman, Hiroki?-con eso el chico escucho como gruñía su estómago antes de ver la comida y comenzar a cenar

Tiempo más tarde volvió la maid viendo la bandeja en la cómoda y al chico dormido antes de tomar la bandeja y salir de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente los chicos fueron a ver al ojimiel que no estuviera tratando de levantarse pero para su suerte apenas estaba comenzando a despertarse que al mirarlos solo sonrió-Buenos Días

-Buenos Días Hiroki, ahora debes darte un ducha puedes tomar cualquier cosa de los closet… bien ahora dinos puedes levantarte o quieres que te sirvan la comida en la cama

Este solo asintio antes de hablar-Puedo pararme… estoy bien es enserio ya no siento tanto dolor-hablo el chico viendo la mirada del pelinegro como la del rubio

El pelinegro suspiro viendo al ojimiel quien solo asintio nuevamente-Está bien, date una ducha y vamos a desayunar en el comedor, nos vemos en más tarde… si llego a escucharte que estas quejándote del dolor no importa que volverás a la cama hasta nuevo aviso, esta entendido-el otro solo asintio antes de ver como los rubios se iban dejándolos solos al pelinegro y al ojimiel

Vio como el pelinegro se acercaba al closet sacando un pequeño recipiente les paso un cepillo de dientes y pastas nuevos-Toma las demás cosas deben de estar en el baño y recuerda puedes tomar cualquiera cosa del closet también hay varias pares de zapatos como calcetines y demás en los demás closet, no tengas pena y toma lo que quieras ponerte… bien si eso es todo me voy te espero en el comedor Hiroki

Con eso vio como el pelinegro se iba de la habitación cuando entro al baño quedo impresionado no solo por el tamaño sino por todo lo que había dentro lo primero que vio a un costado fue el lavabo mientras había dos puertas una era el váter mientras que la otra era una regadera pero se fijó más y encontró una tina y un jacuzzi ambos grandes y parecían caros por los detalles que tenían con eso busco del otro lado de la baño encontrándose una toalla y bata como el jabón y champú y demás cosas

-Es mucho más grande en tamaño al baño de la casa-hablo Issei recordando las mejoras que los Gremory habían hecho a la casa de sus padres pero al recodar eso también comenzó a recordar la traición que sufrió a base de las chicas pero en eso recordó algo que hasta ahora desconocía y eso era como lo encontraron-¿Draig sigues hay?-pregunto viendo su mano

[Aibo, ¿Estas vivo?]-se escuchó la voz del dragón rojo en su mano pero por como sonaba estaba despertando-[¡¿Un momento como es que estas vivo?! Yo recuerdo verte morir, ver como esos demonios te atacaron pero solo eso, no recuerdo nada más]

Issei estaba igual de pensativo que el dragón-No lo sé Draig, yo recuerdo haber muerto pero por lo que veo sigo vivo o eso espero no quiero estar al servicio de ningún demonio más… bien entonces tampoco sabes cómo llegamos a este lugar ni sabes cómo nos trajeron esos chicos

[No entiendo Aibo, ¿Cuáles chicos? y ¿Dónde dices que estas?]

-Bien mientras me doy una ducha te cuento lo que paso desde el momento en que desperté-con eso comenzó a divertirse antes de comenzar a ducharse pero no solo eso sino también comenzó a relatarle lo que había estado pasando

Cuando termino de ducharse se secó antes de salir del baño, ya afuera fue a uno de los closet para ver que podía vestir, cabe decir que cuando abrió la puerta del closet y vio todo lo que estaba dentro se quedó con la boca abierta esa era más ropa de la que podía haber comprado en toda su vida de demonio con esos tomo un par de cada cosa para probarse sorprendiéndose de que fuera de su misma talla tomo un par de zapatillas y salió en busca de los chicos

Ya afuera de la alcoba vio varios pasillos los cuales eran prueba de que los chicos estaban diciendo la verdad y estaban en una mansión viviendo, con eso y tratando de no perderse comenzó a buscar las escaleras antes de bajar y repetir el mismo procedimiento para llegar al comedor donde lo estaban esperando

-Hiroki que bueno que estés bien, y que no te hayas perdido, ahora sino haces el favor de acompañarnos-con eso dicho por Luna él se sentó en una de las sillas antes de ver como varias personas entraban con cubiertos y demás platillos

Internamente quería maldecir por no haberse tomado las clases de etiqueta de la Velena Gremory en serio ya que ahora las necesitaba- Sabes que no es necesario que utilices los cubiertos sabes… por favor-menciono el pelinegro haciendo que este abriera los ojos con sorpresa antes de ver como una sirvienta traía un par de palillos para el

-Lo siento…

-Te lo decimos por última vez Hiroki no debes disculparte, ahora desayuna o te mandare a tu alcoba para que desayunes haya hasta que el doctor diga que estés bien

Queriendo evitar eso el ojimiel comenzó a desayunar de igual modo que los chicos y solo cuando necesitaba la ayuda con algo una sirvienta o mayordomo lo asesoraba, cuando termino por fin pudo sentirse aliviado antes de ver como los chicos lo llamaban para que fuera con ellos hasta la sala

Con eso los tres chicos se sentaron en los sofás viendo al ojimiel para que tomara asiento enfrente de ellos

-Bien Hiroki…-vio como el chico levantaba la mano para preguntar algo

-¿Por qué me dicen Hiroki me llamo Issei, Hyoudo Issei?-hablo el ojimiel viendo a los tres

-Hiroki te sientes bien nose donde escuchaste ese nombre, pero no está bien que actúes de ese modo eres mi primo y me preocupa lo que esté pasándote, según no querías presentarte al colegio hasta que estuvieras bien pero luego saliste y apareciste así. De verdad crees que no me preocupas, los sirvientes te estuvieron buscando por varias horas e incluso a ellos los asustaste-hablo el pelinegro tratando de divertirse un poco con el ojimiel

-Vamos Hiroki si algo te paso o alguien te hizo eso puedes decirnos, recuerda somos tu familia por algo es que nos parecemos no hermanito-pregunto viendo a Draco quien asintio

-¿Cómo que somos familia? No los conozco ni siquiera me parezco a ustedes así que dejen de decir que son mi familia

Estos vieron al chico confundido antes de hablar con clara sinceridad-Luna llama al médico de la familia, algo debe estar pasándole a Hiroki para que esté actuando de ese modo primero se va y ahora pierde la memoria

-Si tío-con ello la chica se levantó para tomar el teléfono de la sala que estaba en una pequeña mesa a un lado de una lámpara de piso- Bueno hablo con el doctor…

-No estoy enfermo estoy bien… enserio estoy bien-hablo viendo a los chicos delante del

Hadrián comenzaba a disfrutar esto en cierto modo era divertido molestar un poco a su primo, Hadrián se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hasta donde estaba el ojimiel-Bien entonces dime ¿Quién eres?

El chico solo desvió la mirada antes de hablar-Hiroki…

-Estas seguro que te llamas Hiroki-hablo Hadrián viendo al chico antes de que este asintiera levemente con su cabeza entre confundido y desconcertado-Luna cancela al médico parece que solo Hiroki tuvo una leve contusión-la chica asintio antes de "cortar la llamada"

-Entonces estas bien, Hiroki. Me recuerdas-hablo la chica con una sonrisa

Aunque por dentro los tres chicos como los mismo elfos domésticos estaban divertidos por la escena que estaban haciendo

-Bien por un momento pensé que volverías a decir que eras Issei, no es verdad Luna y Draco-pregunto el pelinegro viendo a sus sobrinos con una sonrisa haciendo que el ojimiel siguiera desviando la mirada y estuviera más confundido- Bien puedes regresar a tu habitación Issei, si necesitas algo mas solo dilo

-Si lo hare, si necesito algo…

Con eso el chico se detuvo antes de voltear a ver a los tres chicos quienes no soportaron ver la cara del chico de ese modo y terminaron tirados en el piso mientras reían como lo hacían "los sirvientes"

-¡Ustedes me engañaron!…

Vieron como el chico fruncía su ceño que en vez de parecer estar molesto solo hizo que se viera como un puchero haciendo que volviera a reír, más tarde cuando los chicos recuperaron su máscara vieron como el ojimiel seguía viéndolos con ese puchero

-Bien creo que nos pasamos con la broma…

-Broma, llaman a eso una broma me estaban asustando… pensaba que enserio era otra persona y estábamos relacionados-con eso el chico suspiro relajado antes de ver las caras serias de los otros tres

-Esa parte es verdad Hyoudo Issei o debería llamarte Hiroki Yoshioki, mi primo perdido, miembro de la nobleza inglesa

¬-No que dijeron que no bromearían... chicos digan me que esto es una broma-hablo el chico con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz pero vio la cara de la chica sin risa completamente seria-¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!

-Si quieres que te lo expliquemos sera mejor que te calmes Hiroki que todavía nos debes una explicación del porque te encontramos de ese modo así que Silencio y Sentado-con la voz del chico pelinegro, el ojimiel solo pudo sentir un poco de miedo antes de asentir y sentarse nuevamente-Lo siento Hiroki, pero debes escucharme antes de que alguien más trate de hacerte daño-hablo con una voz más suave viéndolo

El ojimiel asintio antes de escuchar lo que el pelinegro estaba tratando de decirle cuando termino su relato estaba más que sorprendido por lo que estaba descubriendo en especial que sus padres eran solo los primos lejanos de su verdadera madre quien murió en un accidente junto con su verdadero padre

El chico estaba llorando ya que todo lo que vivió fue solo una mentira desde el comienzo desde antes de haber conocido a las chicas todo fue una mentira, con eso sintió que alguien lo abrazaba haciendo que correspondiera al abrazo sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento de bienvenida como si de verdad todo lo que le contaron los chicos fuera real y no solo un sueño

-Lo siento primito… no quería hacerte llorar-hablo el pelinegro abrazándolo-Pero era necesario que te enteraras de esto….

-Yo… ya, no soy su familia… menos con lo que me paso cuando tenía dieciséis años, si estoy con ustedes les podrían hacer daño-menciono el chico con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ahora es la parte en la que nos cuentas tu trágica historia de cómo te volviste demonio y todo eso-hablo Draco haciendo que el ojimiel asintiera-Bien puedes comenzar-no termino porque fue arrastrado por Luna hacia otro lado

-¿Cómo es que saben de los demonios?-pregunto el chico esperando que este no fuera otro intento para utilizarlo como la Gremory, mientras se limpiaba los ojos o mejor dicho veía como Hadrián le estaba limpiando sus lagrimas

-Bien quiero que me digas de tu vida y yo te contare un poco la mía cuando termine te diré como es que pudimos encontrarte

Pasaron más de dos horas entre que los primos se comenzaron a contar su vida desde la vida que tuvo Hadrián, la cual sorprendió a Issei, hasta la historia de la vida de Issei cuando terminaron de hablar ya era casi hora del almuerzo

-¡Hadrián tu debiste ir al colegio, te llamaran la atención!-hablo preocupado el ojimiel viendo al ojiverde que solo le regalo una sonrisa antes de contestar

-Hiroki dime no recuerdas cuanto estuviste dormido no es cierto-este asintio viéndolo-Estuviste inconsciente varios días, hoy es fin de semana, no te preocupes ya solucionamos varias cosas con el director y ya no eres parte del club de ocultismo como te dieron varias semanas para que te recuperas… bien entonces ahora tengo que contarte cómo es que supimos de los demonios y que tú fuiste un demonio

Este lo miro concentrado como si estuviera viendo uno de sus programas favoritos

-Bueno Hiroki nosotros no somos humanos y muchos menos tu eres humano o en parte no eres humano-este lo vio raro antes de asentir

-Está claro no soy un humano…ahora soy un dragón-decia con orgullo viendo al pelinegro

-No estoy hablando de eso… bien te contare algo has escuchado las historias de los Dioses donde viene al mundo humano y en varias ocasiones llegan a tener una que otra aventura o una relación seria con algún humano… de esa unión nace, un semidiós

-Mitad Dios, mitad humano… si, si esas historias las eh escuchado me gusta mucho, talvez algún día iré a Grecia o Roma y conoceré más de los Dioses pero en fin porque me dices eso

Este lo miro con los ojos abiertos como si no hubiera unido las palabras-Hiroki escucha tú eras, antes de que te hubieras convertido en un demonio, eras un semidiós… tu eres hijo de Hestia, la Diosa del Hogar y el Fuego y de un humano que ella amo mucho…

-Yo un semidiós debes estar jugando… ahora me dirás que entonces eres hijo de Zeus y los gemelos son hijo de Apolo por su pelo-menciono irónico viendo al pelinegro que solo lo miro mientras asentía-¡No puede ser verdad, debes estar jugando!

-No estoy jugando es enserio tu eres mi primo por tía Hestia, los gemelos si son los hijos de Apolo pero en mi caso estas equivocado

-Entonces tu padre debe ser Poseidón o Hades

-Mi caso es un poco diferente-vio como Hiroki lo miro serio- Yo soy hijo de los Tres Grandes y Hécate, bendecido de todos los Dioses Griegos y Romanos, Hijo de Horus, El Dios de los Cielos Egipcios y Tsukuyomi, El Dios de la Luna Shinto…

-Pero como si eras…

-Si sé muy bien lo que te digo pero creo que ahora debo contarte todo lo que ha pasado en las fracciones y por qué estamos ahora así

Con eso le relato toda lo que había pasado tanto en el mundo mitológico Olímpico como en el mundo mágico y mundo humano del mismo modo le relato el hecho de cómo se creó la misteriosa Isla Elysius cabe decir que Hiroki estaba bastante sorprendido por todo lo que le estaba contando su primo e incluso le sorprendió saber las guerras y batallas que habían tenido sus demás primos aparte de Harry

Cabe decir que Hiroki estaba atento ante cada cosa que le estaba explicando su primo aunque eso no dejaba de hacerlo sentir un poco mal porque a pesar de todo lo que vivieron los semidioses que vivían en los campamentos Mestizo como Júpiter, el a pesar de no haber vivido eso era y se sentía mucho más debil que el resto de ellos

-Deja de pensar que eres debil-hablo el Hadrián viendo a Hiroki que solo desvió la mirada de la de su primo-Hiroki mírame a los ojos-hablo el pelinegro haciendo que el otro poco a poco lo volteara a ver a la cara-No pienses que eres debil… vimos tus recuerdos y eso no es ser debil… eso es dar todo lo que tienes por tu familia, por tus seres queridos… así que no digas que eres debil por que no lo eres… sé que lo que hicieron esas chicas no estuvo bien, ya que tú siempre las apoyaste pero no por eso debes dejarte caer, debes levantarte de nuevo… somos Dioses y los Dioses no se dejan pisotear sin su permiso así que levanta la cara

-Pero…-fue cortado por el pelinegro

-Pero nada Hiroki, tu desde ahora vas a levantarte y ver así el frente no vas a inclinar la cabeza ante nadien, estoy siendo claro-hablo seriamente el pelinegro viendo a su primo-Bien, ahora vamos almorzar

Con eso Hiroki siguió a su primo antes de ver como se estaban dirigiendo al jardín donde los gemelos lo estaban esperando para que almorzaran, el almuerzo resulto ser bastante agradable para los cuatro, ya que no tenían que ocultar más cosas Hadrián le mostro como eran los sirvientes o los elfos domésticos, que también fácilmente aceptaron al ojimiel de igual modo el ojimiel estaba bastante contento con conocer cómo eran realmente los sirvientes de su primo

Más tarde ese mismo día los chicos se encontraban ayudando al ojimiel a estudiar para que tuviera lo mismo conocimientos que el claro que fue un poco más fácil al haber despertado su otra parte como semidiós griego, lo cual hizo que pudiera procesar las cosas más rápido como lo haría cualquier estratega en batalla al final del día ojiverde sabia tanto como Draco y Luna ya que estaba claro que no podría superar a su primo

Al día siguiente los cuatro chicos estaban en el jardín, siendo Draco, Luna y Hadrián los que estaban mirando desde lo lejos a Hiroki el cual se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el jardín sin descanso antes de se detuviera y comenzara hacer flexiones cuando termino de eso se acercó lo mejor que pudo hasta llegar al trio sentado disfrutando de la brisa

-Chicos, no los vi llegar

-Ya nos dimos cuenta estaban bastante concentrado en tu entrenamiento-decia lo último luna viendo al chico que asintio entusiasmado

-Si… es uno de las cosas que me gusta hacer cuando estoy tratando de pensar en algo… pero en fin ustedes que hacen

-Nosotros estábamos leyendo como ves pero Hadrián estaba solo tomando una taza de té viendo como entrenabas-menciono Draco viendo a su tío quien estaba mirando calculadoramente a Hiroki

-Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos no es cierto-hablo el pelinegro viendo al ojiverde el cual asintio un poco confundido-Creí haberte dicho que no te sobre exigieras, si estabas lastimado y no trates de decir que no es cierto-hablo seriamente el chico viendo al ojiverde que por alguna razón solo sintió hacer más pequeño ante el ojiverde

-Pero estoy bien… mira puedo entrenar y mi cuerpo ya se siente mucho mejor

Hadrián lo miro una vez más antes de sonreír lo cual hizo que se tensara levemente-Ya veo, entonces Luna, Draco quiero que comiencen a entrenar al Hiroki desde hoy quiero que lo preparen para cuando tenga que entrenarlo yo-menciono el ojiverde viendo a sus sobrinos quienes asintieron antes de levantarse rápidamente y llevarse al ojimiel a otro lado

-Debiste de haber esperado –hablo Luna viendo al ojimiel

-Eres un completo tonto por no haberte esperado hasta que estuvieras mejor, ahora tenemos una semana antes de que tío comience a entrenarte y créeme no es nada fácil

-¿Porque lo dicen acaso ya los ha entrenado?

-Podía decirse pero debes tener en cuenta algo y es que Harry es por decirlo la combinación de todos los Dioses Olímpicos y Romanos junto con los Líderes de los Dioses Egipcios y Shinto, en una sola persona, por lo que debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa que este haga no importa lo peligrosa o arriesgada que haga, para el sera un simple juego de niños

-Has escuchado la frase "Cavaste tu propia tumba"-menciono Luna viendo al ojimiel que asintio-Pues créeme eso es lo que hiciste… bien por si acaso Draco prepara las cosas para el entierro de Hiroki en caso de que no sobreviva

Con eso dejaron al ojimiel bastante asustado y pensado en que se había metido al haberle pedido a su primo que lo entrenara pero de todas manera estaba decidió a entrar y tratar de ser tan fuerte como lo era su primo

Mundo Sobrenatural: Lugar desconocido

Se encontraba un peli plata junto a dos rubios y una pelinegra viendo lo que parecía ser un gran castillo, donde esperaban poder pelear con enemigos fuertes

-Bien conocen la estrategia-hablo el peli plata haciendo que el resto asintiera

Una chica rubia lo miro fijamente antes de ver al chico rubio quien asintio con la cabeza viéndola-Vali estás seguro que quieres hacer esto… recuerda que lo que te paso hace un par de días

-Le Fay ya me encuentro mejor, no necesitan preocuparse-hablo el chico viendo a la rubia que lo miraba preocupado

-Creo que era tiene razón Vali-Kun debes tener cuidado mucho más desde que te conocí siempre te pasaba lo mismo pero ahora son peores tus ataques-hablo una pelinegra vestida en un kimono color negro con dos orejas de gato como con dos colas de color negro

-Kuroka, Le Fay les digo que estoy bien dejen de molestar aunque no recuerdo porque siempre tengo estos ataques se supone que Azazel reviso mi cuerpo y estaba perfectamente bien

-En serio quieres confiar en el Ángel Caído-pregunto el chico rubio

-En quien voy a confiar sino él fue la persona que me salvo de los demonios que me estaban persiguiendo y fue el quien me crio hasta hace un año cuando decidí volar con mis propias alas-decia lo último con una sonrisa sínica en su cara

La pelinegra solo vio a los tres chicos delante de ella con cierta preocupación cuando ella se unió a Khaos Brigade los había conocido pero desde hace dos años atrás cuando se conocieron ye hicieron equipo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal y eso era que cada cierto tiempo Vali comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de pecho como de cabeza haciendo que comenzaran aparecer heridas en todo su cuerpo para terminar desangrando pero él no era el único sino también los otros dos

Le Fay y Arthur Pendragón, a ambos chicos les sucedía lo mismo que al peli plata pero no había nada raro con su cuerpo y a pesar de todas las investigaciones que habían hecho tanto en el mundo humano como en el sobrenatural no había causa aparente para que ellos les pasara eso

Ahora mismo se encontraba en ese castillo enorme porque habían encontrado algunas pistas de que en ese lugar vivió gente que le sucedió lo mismo pero que pudo recuperarse pero hasta ahora nadien sabia del extraño método que encontraron para que no les pasara lo mismo

-Está bien confiare en ustedes chicos-con eso vieron como un murciélago iba volando hasta llegara a manos de Vali donde desapareció dejando un pergamino

Vali tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo haciendo que sonriera por lo que acaba de leer-Bien chicos parece que habla una reunión con todas las fracciones aliadas y quieren que estemos presentes

-Vamos di todo sabemos que eso no era lo que te hizo sonreír

-Parece ser que los verdaderos Líderes del Olimpo vendrán a esa reunión pero no solo ellos sino también la Fracción Egipcia y la Fracción Shinto estarán presentes pero no es eso lo que me alegra sino saber que los Príncipes de dichas fracciones estarán presentes y creen que estos dichosos Príncipes tiene poderes mayores a su padres o iguales… en fin sera un gran oportunidad para retarlos

-Bien podemos dejar eso y concentrarnos Vali-hablo el rubio viendo al peli plata quien asintio sin quitar la sonrisa de desafío de su cara

Mundo Humano: Japón (Kouh)

Los días en Kouh iban pasando de manera rápida y en poco tiempo Hiroki había logrado llegar a lo aceptable para su primo cuando por fin pudo este comenzar a entrenarlo, lo cual como lo habían dicho los gemelos era un infierno o incluso peor ya que no se contenía a la hora de entrenar

La dinámica era la misma de todos los días los gemelos junto con el pelinegro iban al colegio estudiaban y regresaban para entrenarlo, su entrenamiento duraba hasta tarde, antes de que callera agotado por el cansancio, solo hasta ese momento podía detenerse

Esa mañana estaba bastante tranquila Hiroki por fin regresaría al colegio claro que con el entrenamiento y las clases que recibía de los chicos este iba más allá de sus estudios logrando comprender todas las materias sin problema, las clases de etiqueta, música, política, economía y muchas clases que su madre pensaba que eran necesarias de igual modo que los chicos

Ahora mismo los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la sala revisando que todo estuviera preparado antes de irse-Bien entonces Hiroki llevas todos los documentos

Este asintio antes de sacar los documentos que compraban su verdadera identidad-Si están todos pero es necesario que vista así- hablo el ojimiel viendo su uniforme el cual era similar al de los chicos solo que este tenía un tejón grabado en el

Los chicos solo asintieron viendo al ojimiel con una sonrisa a pesar de ser un mago en entrenamiento, los chicos estaban seguros que si hubiera ido a Hogwarts viera quedado en Hufflepuff por su personalidad aunque también tenía la posibilidad de estar en Gryffindor por sus acciones pero estaba claro que el tejón era más dominante que el león

-Vamos Hiroki, te ves bien… una cosas, recuerda nada de hacer magia en el colegio-hablo el pelinegro recibiendo un asentimiento por el ojimiel

-Si recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste Hadrián... también lo de evitar a los demonios como a la nekomata… ahora podemos irnos

El pelinegro suspiro antes la actitud de su primo-Si vamos es hora pero Draco, Luna llevan sus cosas-estos asintieron viéndolo antes de aparecer sus mochilas

Con eso el cuarteto salió de la mansión para comenzar su recorrido al colegio cabe decir que mientras caminaban iban llamando la atención, ya que hasta el momento solo habían visto al trio por lo que les sorprendió ver otra cara "nueva" en la ciudad, los chicos siguieron su camino ignorando las miradas que les daban más a Hiroki quien solo estaba ansioso de volver al colegio y no estar todo el tiempo encerrado en la mansión

Cuando por fin llegaron al colegio, fueron el blanco de las miradas antes de que estos los ignoraran para caminar a la oficina del Director, el cual los estaba esperando según vieron los chicos antes de aterrizar su mirada en la cuarta persona que no había visto-Usted debe ser el joven Yoshioki ¿No es verdad?

-Tal vez ahora pero de todas maneras debo darle una disculpa por lo que mi antiguo comportamiento causaba-decia haciendo una leve reverencia viendo al hombre quien solo asintio antes de hacer lo mismo

-No debe disculparse, sería yo el que lo hiciera por haber permitido que eso pasara

-No hay problema Director, ya que gracias a eso pude encontrarme con mi verdadera familia-decia el chico con un gran sonrisa haciendo que su primo como los gemelos asintieran con la cabeza

-Bien dejando eso creo que ya es hora… su aula sigue siendo la misma, sus profesores han sido notificados de que Hyoudo Issei ingreso a un programa de intercambio por lo que usted ahora se trasladara de una academia diferente a la academia de Kouh así que no hay problema que se presente y trate de llevar una mejor vida…

-No hay problema todos los papeles ya los hemos preparado e incluso traemos la carta con el sello de la Reina de Inglaterra como la de la Directora del Colegio permitiendo saltarnos algunos protocolos por lo que no debe tener problemas profesor, así que puede estar tranquilo-hablo Hadrián haciendo que el profesor suspira tranquilo

-Primo creo que es hora de irnos-hablo el ojimiel viendo al pelinegro como a los dos rubios

-Creo que Hiroki tiene razón tío, ya faltan pocos minutos para que comiencen las clases-estaba vez fue Luna la que hablo viendo al pelinegro

-Bien nos vemos Director si necesita algo no dude en decirlo después de todo ahora soy el dueño y estoy para lo que necesiten

Con eso los chicos se fueron dejando al director como antes hicieron el recorrido hasta llegar al aula en la cual estaban Hiroki se quedó fuera esperando hasta que el profesor le indicara que podría entrar, unos minutos después escucho un pase

-Bueno talvez esto parezca un poco rápido pero tendremos un nuevo compañero... bien presentante y di de que colegio bienes

-Bueno me yo me llamo Hiroki Yoshioki, vengo del colegio Hogwarts en Inglaterra, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes…

Los chicos se volvieron a quedar con la boca abierta como la primera vez que escucharon de ese colegio del mismo modo que el profesor veía al chico claramente sorprendido quien solo le dio una mirada para que siguiera con su presentación

-Bien puedes sentarte…

Los chicos miraron al profesor antes de que uno levantara la mano-Profesor podemos hacerle un par de preguntas antes…

-Si el joven Yoshioki acepta, no hay problema-pregunto el profesor viendo al chico que asintio con la cabeza viendo al resto del grupo

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Te interesaría tenerla?

-¿Por qué venias con los chicos nuevos?

-¿Cuál es tu relación con los chicos nuevos?

Esa entre varias preguntas fueron hechas para el ojimiel que solo vio nervioso a su antiguo grupo aunque claro en ese año había cambiado bastante era consiente que todo su segundo año fue un verdadero patán con las chicas

-Bueno en realidad yo tengo o mejor dicho tenía una novia pero ahora creo que estoy soltero… pero por el momento no quiero tener ninguna relación, así lo siento-hablo el chico nervioso pero con un toque de tristeza en su voz haciendo que las chicas se sintieran extrañas y con unas grandes ganas de saber quién fue la chica que había roto el corazón del ojimiel para hacerla pagar por haberlo lastimado- En cuanto porque venía con Draco, Luna y Hadrián es porque los veníamos de la misma dirección y la relación que tengo con ellos es que Hadrián es mi primo y Luna y Draco son mis sobrinos como lo son de Hadrián

Las chicas solo asintieron viendo al ojimiel antes de que el profesor le dijera donde se iba a sentar el cual era su mismo asiento que tenía desde antes más tarde los chicos no dejaban al cuarteto ir a almorzar solos, claro que los cuatro de alguna forma escaparon hasta llegar al primer sitio donde los chicos le hablaron al que alguna vez se llamó Issei

-Dinos Hiroki te encuentras bien o quieres regresar a la mansión-hablo su primo

Este solo lo miro con una sonrisa de comprensión antes de que el mismo le sonriera para que supiera que estaba bien-Me encuentro bien, es un poco raro pero me gusta estar con ustedes sin que se me queden mirando las personas de ese modo…

-Vamos debes saber que ahora tienes una nueva vida y un nuevo nombre, además los demonios que estaban en la academia no están, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en tu entrenamiento porque aun sigues siendo un novato

-Lose pero prometo esforzarme-decia con un gran convicción en sus palabras

El pelinegro solo negó antes de romper la burbuja de su primo-Deja de estarte sobre exigiendo sino puedes terminar herido y hacer que tía Hestia se preocupe-hablo el ojiverde viendo al ojimiel mientras veía como los rubios estaban hablando entre ellos antes de verlo a los ojos

Luna como Draco tomaron poses serias haciendo que el ambiente cambiara antes de verlo-Tío es necesario que debas saber esto-el chico asintio mientras que con la mirada le preguntaba-Mejor te decimos que debido a tu intervención las Fracciones Aliadas a las Fracciones Mitológicas piden tener una reunión con las Fracciones Ancient Crown y me temo que los abuelos aceptaron tener esa reunión

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso no esperaba que sus padres aceptaran tener una reunión con los presumidos de las "Tres Grandes Fracciones"-Ok, chicos explíquenme bien como paso

Ambos asintieron antes de comenzar a explicar la situación -Después de que te hubieras presentado y hubieras puesto en su lugar a tus hermanos mayores estos comenzaron a razonar en que nunca tuvieron el apoyo del Olimpo por lo cual ahora piden una reunión para evitar ir a la guerra por haber entrado en parte del territorio Olímpico sin permiso

El chico solo dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar-Sigo sin entender como Teseo, Aquiles y Melione se dejaron manipular por el abuelo para que se aliaran con las Fracciones Bíblicas pero en fin, ellos siguen castigados por lo que no me hace falta pensar mucho para llegar a la misma conclusión que mis padres tienen

Los gemelos solo se vieron entre ellos antes de decidir quién diría lo que faltaba -Hay más Harry… y eso me temo que debemos estar presentes pero no solo nosotros-hablo Luna viendo a Hiroki que solo la vio con los ojos bien abiertos-Antes de que preguntes eres el primer hijo de Hestia y por tu conexión con las fracciones debes estar presente en caso de que algo más puede llegar a suceder pero no solo por eso sino que también abuela Hestia quiere hablar contigo por algo que hizo Odín, no preguntes nose nada mas

El ojimiel solo la miro confundido y claramente extrañado-Es raro que tendría que hablar mamá con Odín-hablo el ojimiel viendo a la rubia

-Bien en fin tenemos que tener cuidado y a partir de ahora nos haremos cargo de los demonios vagabundos, ya que la ineficiencia de los clanes demoniacos en la zona está comenzando a llamar la atención de los seres humanos-hablo el pelinegro viendo a los gemelos los cuales solo asintieron- Hiroki esto sera una buena forma de probar si tu entrenamiento está dando frutos… por cierto dile al dragón de peluche que tienes, que si esta vez no te ayuda… le hace sentir lo que es el verdadero terror…

El ojimiel sintió como algo dentro de sí mismo estaba deseando que las palabras de su primo no fuera verdad, ya que de lo contrario perdería aun gran amigo-Pero esa vez…

-Hiroki estoy hablando en serio o crees que solo estoy jugando-el chico asintio antes de que el ojiverde se acercara y le frotara su cabello-Vamos no estoy hablando de matarlo o algo, estoy solo hablando de tener una seria conversación que los niños pequeños como tú no deben escuchar

-No soy pequeño…

-Puede que no seas pequeño pero tanto Draco y Luna como yo tenemos un poco más de tiempo sabiendo de las cosas sobrenaturales como mitológicas, así que sigues siendo pequeño

Los tres chicos vieron como el ojimiel solo fruncía el ceño o mejor dicho hacia un puchero haciendo que rieran levemente antes de que regresaran al salón donde las clases continuaron con tranquilidad aparente y eso era una ventaja dado que los chicos podían andar libremente por ella sin encontrarse con los demonios que estudiaban en esta los cuales eran los miembros del consejo de estudiantes y los del club de ocultismo

Mientras el pelinegro pasaba por los pasillos pensaba que era hora de visitar la universidad de Kouh para establecer como planear varias cosas las cuales estaban en un futuro como también haría varias trampas para evitar que los descubrieran hasta que fuera el momento

Parte de la tarde Draco, Luna e Hiroki se la pasaron buscando a los demonios vagabundos los primeros dos solo apoyarían a Hiroki en caso de necesitarlo de lo contrario estaría solo, ya que ellos solo serían vigilantes y evaluadores

Mientras eso hacían los chicos Harry estuvo pasando por todo Japón liberando un poco de su aura para reconocieran las fracciones Bíblicas que las Fracciones Ancient Crown o mejor dicho sus Príncipes estaban en este momento en Japón al final dejo escapar su poder como si fueran tres entidades en nada más y nada menos que en La Universidad de Kouh alejando de esa manera la vista de la Academia

Mundo Sobrenatural: Castillo Lucifer

Los líderes de los Demonios, de los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos como de los Youkai y de los Asgardianos se encontraban en este momento teniendo una reunión de emergencia, la cual se debía a los sucesos que hace menos de un par de horas comenzaron a suceder en Japón como también donde se detectó por última vez la concentración de poder divino

-Debes de estar jugando la reunión es dentro de unas dos semanas-hablo Azazel viendo a Odín con un poco de molestia

-Yo pensaba lo mismo Azazel pero ahora lo más importante es saber por qué han llegado antes-hablo Sirzechs

-Sirzechs y Azazel tienen razón Odín-dono que pudo haber pasado para que hayan adelantado su visita-hablo Serafall la cual estaba hecho un mar de nervios igual que las otras lideres ya que ellas todavía no terminaban de preparar las cosas para la reunión

-Pueden dejar de estar nerviosos por nada, desconozco lo que haya pasado pero esas auras por lo que puede ver en los recuerdos del hombre que envié al olimpo esas auras son nada más y nada menos que la de los Príncipes de las Fracciones-los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que ese poder estaba a la par de Odín o incluso lo superaba-Según también vi en alguno de su recuerdos los Príncipes según lo que contaban algunos de los guardias, les gusta viajar como escaparse de su seguridad para visitar el mundo humano, los tres son sobreprotegidos por eso, siempre escapan a diferentes lugares para divertirse sin que sus escoltas los encuentren

-Entonces…

-Si puede que solo sea una falsa alarma pero con esto estamos seguro que los dichosos Príncipes si existen y sin son iguales de poderes que sus padres o incluso más… dejando eso ya enviaron mi invitación a mi hijo…

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza la primera vez que escucharon que Odín había adoptado a Vali Lucifer fue más que una sorpresa pero ya era normal que el Dios se refiriera de ese modo al chico peli plata

-Si Vali-Kun como su equipo ya ha sido invitado a la reunión de hecho el y la nobleza de Gremory como Sitri se encuentra ahora mismo en el inframundo preparando algunas cosas que puedan llegar a interesarle a los más jóvenes, porque no dudo en que los Lideres vengan acompañados por sus herederos

-Ese muchacho solo acepto porque quiere probar que es más fuerte que los Príncipes-fue el comentario de Azazel haciendo que más de uno asintiera ante eso de lo contrario no hubieran recibido noticias del tan rápido

-Si pero tenemos que controlar eso, además por lo que dice Odín-dono los jóvenes Príncipes pueden llevarse bien con Vali-Kun como con su equipo adema por la personalidad que creo que ellos tienes pueden complementar no solo con el equipo Vali sino también con las noblezas de los jóvenes demonios aunque también creo que Sairaorg quiera utilizar esa oportunidad para retarlos después de todo es muy raro la existencia de jóvenes Dioses-Sirzechs menciono

-Talvez sea raro como dices Sirzechs pero no por ser jóvenes los Príncipes son débiles o inexpertos por algo dicen que compiten en inteligencia y poder a sus padres debes tenerlo en cuenta-vieron como el Dios Odín se levantaba de su asiento antes de alejarse un poco y ver directamente a Sirzechs como a los otros Reyes Demonios-Una cosa que creo que se te olvida la existencia de Niños Dioses es tan rara como la existencia de Demonios Sangre Pura-con eso el Dios se fue en un círculo mágico dejando a los reyes demonios con el ceño fruncido

-Qué quieres que te digan Sirzechs tú lo provocaste-con eso dicho por Azazel este se fue dejando al Sirzechs con el ceño fruncido y a los demás líderes tratando de contener la risa

Mundo Humano: Japón (Kouh)

Los chicos ahora mismo o mejor dicho Hiroki se encontraba combatiendo aun demonio renegado antes de ver como con solo aparecer el pelinegro y ver a donde estaba el ojimiel el demonio desapareció dejando solo polvo

El ojimiel solo vio frunciendo el ceño a su primo antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba igual que los gemelos que solo lo veian de confundidos

-No pongan esas caras… bien dejando eso Hiroki, ten este regalo es de mi hermano Hefesto como de tía Hestia-con eso le paso un anillo el cual al momento de tomarlo brillo-Bien piensa que es una espada

Con eso el ojimiel asintio antes de ver como una espada de metal celestial y en la parte inferior en el mango simulaban llamas-Gracias por entregármela como primo Hefesto y madre-decia el chico viendo al cielo

-Bien según tengo entendido tía Hestia no tiene una cabaña en el campamento por lo que cuando quieras estar con los demás semidioses te puedes quedar en cualquier cabaña, ya que eres bien recibido e incluso en la cabaña de mama Hera o simplemente puedes dormir en mi cabaña

-Estoy bien Harry pero gracias ahora creo que debemos volver o talvez podemos ir en busca de demonios vagabundos

Los chicos entendieron el verdadero propósito detrás del comportamiento del chico pero solo le dieron una sonrisa antes de que Luna y Draco lo rodearan y quedara capturado dándole tiempo a Harry para que los transportara a la mansión

Cuando el ojimiel volvió abrir los ojos se encontraba ya en la mansión o mejor dicho en la sala-Vamos solo era por un rato no iba a tardar mucho

-De ese nada ahora Hiroki, bien ahora vamos a lavarnos las manos y a cenar que todavía tienes que hacer tus deberes

-Pero Harry…

-Nada si quieres luego podemos hacer eso ahora tenemos que terminar de hacer las demás cosas como te vamos a enseñar cuales el protocolo que seguiremos cuando vayamos con a conocer a las demás fracciones en la reunión que pidieron

El ojimiel entonces recordó la conversación que habían tenido y asintio con la cabeza antes de ver como en sus manos aparecía dos libros de etiqueta, lo que hizo que se lamentara viendo el libro ya que lo que menos le gustaba era leer

-Vamos deja de quejarte podemos practicar luego además por el momento debes concentrarte en eso

Con eso el ojimiel tomo el libro antes de subir a su habitación dejando solo a los gemelos con el pelinegro tomando un poco de té cosa a la que no estaba tan acostumbrado como los ingleses a pesar de los varios intentos de su primo como de sus sobrinos por enseñarles los distintos beneficios y demás del té

En la habitación del pelinegro este se encontraba leyendo recostado sobre su cama-Sigo sin entender muy bien esto de la etiqueta…

[Vamos no es tan difícil… de hecho antes en las Antiguas Eras del Mito, cuando todas las Fracciones convivían en paz, este tipo de procedimiento era muy normal pero luego estallo la Guerra entre Las Fracciones Bíblicas las cosas se pusieron más tensas y todos los bandos comenzaron a tomar diferentes posiciones]-hablo el dragón en la cabeza del chico asiendo que este asintiera y comenzara a leer mas

-Draig entonces debes estar familiarizado con todo estos protocolos no es cierto

[Ni creas que voy ayudarte… no quiero meterme en un problema con ese chico que dice que es tu primo, nose porque pero algo me dice que las cosas terminaran mal si trato de oponerme a él]

-Qué crees que sea…

[No estoy seguro, pero solo tengo ese sentimiento como si ese chico fuera más de lo que aparenta, también siento que hay algo dentro del que puede ser peligroso dependiendo de quien llegue a ser su enemigo]-menciono el dragón haciendo que el chico se quedara callado pensado en que podría estar ocultando su primo-[Sea lo que sea tampoco debes rendirte recuerda volviste a la vida con el poder, sangre de Great Red y Orphis así que por lo menos ahora mismo tu cuerpo debe estar a la par con el de un Dios Dragón]

-Bien dejemos de pensar en eso ahora debemos concentrarnos en otra cosa-hablo el ojimiel a lo que el dragón estuvo de acuerdo

Con eso el ojimiel como el dragón sellado en él se pusieron a seguir leyendo los libros que el pelinegro le había dado e incluso unos que él había encontrado en la biblioteca, claro que todos relacionados de alguna forma con los semidioses o seres sobrenaturales, aunque estaba seguro según por lo dicho de los gemelos la biblioteca personal que Harry tenia era la más grande y completa en todo el mundo

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban haciendo su usual recorrido por la calle pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, ya que literalmente todo el recorrido de la mansión a la casa fue más tranquilo que las veces anteriores

-Nose porque pero tengo la sensación que algo va a pasar-hablo Hadrián los tres rubios asintieron ante eso

Los cuatro por alguna estaña razón sentían que algo iba a pasar pero no estaban seguros que podía ser eso, con ello siguieron su camino pero tratando de prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar pero fue una sorpresa para los cuatro ver a un grupo de estudiantes como transeúntes rodeando la entrada del colegio pero viendo hacia la academia

Los chicos no sabían porque sintieron tensarse antes de seguir su camino hacia la entrada de la academia donde por un momento gimieron viendo a varios hombres vestidos de negros que los gemelos como el pelinegro conocían muy bien, por lo que se agacharon y trataron de huir junto con el ojimiel, este no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando pero siguió a su primo y sobrinos, solo para ser aventados contra el piso cuando chocaron con alguien

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí- menciono un voz delante de ellos

Los tres chicos reconocieron esa voz perfectamente y con un visible temor levantaron la cabeza hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con un hombre de piel clara de cabello castaño con ojos azules que estaba visiblemente molesto

-No piensan ustedes igual Alteza como Duque y Duquesa-hablo el hombre antes de fijarse en la otra persona que no conocía pero de la cual había sido informado por Hécate-Un gusto joven Príncipe me llamo Will Renald jefe de seguridad de jefe de seguridad de su primo, su Alteza Real, El Príncipe Hadrián


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 21: Adiós Anonimato**

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí- menciono un voz delante de ellos

Los tres chicos reconocieron esa voz perfectamente y con un visible temor levantaron la cabeza hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con un hombre de piel clara de cabello castaño con ojos azules que estaba visiblemente molesto

-No piensan ustedes igual Alteza como Duque y Duquesa-hablo el hombre antes de fijarse en la otra persona que no conocía pero de la cual había sido informado por Hécate-Un gusto joven Príncipe me llamo Will Renald jefe de seguridad de jefe de seguridad de su primo, su Alteza Real, El Príncipe Hadrián

-Es un placer conocerlo Will, yo me llamo Hiroki Yoshioki, puede decirme Hiro… si gusta-hablo el chico con una sonrisa tímida

Will vio esa sonrisa por uno momento antes de recobrar la calma y fijarse en sus objetivos-Bien dicho esto Alteza como Duque y Duquesa de igual modo joven Príncipe si me hacen el favor de acompañarme-hablo el hombre haciendo que el grupo de hombres se pusieran en cada lado de los jóvenes simulando una barrera, la cual encabezaba Will mientras escoltaba a los chicos en especial al ojiverde que estaba junto con el ojimiel enfrente seguido de los dos rubios quienes inútilmente trataron de escapar sin éxito

Cabe decir que cuando algunos dejaron de prestarle atención a los coches como a la limusina en la que venían los hombres se enfocaron directamente en las personas a las que los hombres venían buscando, más de uno jadeo cuando se dieron cuenta que su objetivo eran los chicos nuevos los cuales solo tenían una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

Algunos de sus compañeros junto con alguno de los profesores se habían alarmado pensado en que serían un grupo de secuestradores que venía buscando a los jóvenes pero se relajaron cuando vieron como los estaban tratando como si fueran lo más valioso que hayan visto y sobretodo evitando que alguien los tocara

El director desde su oficina estaba observando como los hombres iban escoltando a los chicos por lo que intuyo que ese deberían ser los equipos de seguridad de los cuatro jóvenes, más teniendo en cuenta la clara familiaridad con el joven Yoshioki

Solo esperaba que cuando encontraran al culpable de la agresión contra este, la reputación de escuela no resultara tan dañada. Después de todo había muchos jóvenes prometedores que tenían becas para poder terminar sus estudios y no quería afectarlos

Con eso se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa que podría pasar en esos momentos y más sin la ayuda del consejo de estudiantes que habían ido a una excursión en grupo por desempeño académico, aunque claro en las pocas semanas que han estado los tres nuevos estudiantes y ahora el "nuevo estudiante" han demostrado que superan fácilmente a todos los estudiante e incluso a los miembros del consejo poniéndose todos en los primeros puestos encabezados por el pelinegro pero todos con calificaciones perfectas dejando una gran brecha con los demás chicos e inclusive estaba casi seguro que los chicos tenían tutores privados para evitar que se atrasaran

Preparado para lo que vendría suspiro antes de sentarse con pesas en su asiento y ver a los posibles profesores que esperarían una explicación, con eso volvió a leer el último informe que los tres chicos habían traído y por más que leía tratando de encontrar algún error no estaba correcto e incluso venia firmado por la Reina de Inglaterra como tenía la firma del chico o mejor dicho del Príncipe del Reino de Elysius de igual modo por el Emperador de Japón lo que quería decir que eso era verdad y que el pelinegro tenía bastante conexiones para su uso

Con ello se levantó de asiento supuso que en estos momentos los cuatro chico los deberían estar esperando en el auditorio donde se daría a conocer la verdadera identidad del chico, sinceramente al pensar en las reacciones que pondrían los estudiantes al enterarse de esto le daba cierta diversión más aun cuando el club de ocultismo como el consejo se enteraran de ellos, claro que esto lo sabrían después de que regresaran del viaje

Mientras eso pasaba en la oficina del Director en las demás aulas era un completo caos todos querían respuesta de porque los tres nuevos Príncipes de Kouh junto con la Princesa Dorada estaban con el grupo de hombres negros que causaron tanto revuelo, claro que algunos de los compañeros de clase de estos estaban intuyendo de que podría tratarse pero dejaron de pensar en ello para seguir al profesor al auditorio donde el Director daría un importante mensaje a todo la comunidad estudiantil

Algunos se sorprendieron ver que no irían al primer auditorio sino que se estaban dirigiendo al tercer auditorio donde podían ver que también la sección de los chicos de universidad ya se encontraba, de algo estaban seguro y era que cualquiera que fuera el anuncio del director debía ser de suma importancia que tuvieron que unir a la dos secciones, tanto a la de preparatoria y a la universidad

Mientras tenían esos pensamientos ingresaron para ir a su sección de preparatoria donde escucharían el anuncio, en esos momentos los chicos se encontraban en una sala de espera donde esperarían hasta que fueran por ellos claro estaban siendo vigilados para no escapar y por la cara que tenía puesto Will, estaban seguros que estaba más que molesto por haberse ido y sin decir nada

-Les pasa algo-pregunto Hiroki viendo a su primo el cual estaba tenso igual que los gemelos

-No es nada de lo quedaba preocuparse Príncipe Hiroki… su primo su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Hadrián como el Duque Draconois Lucius y la Duquesa Alexandra Luna Malfoy se encuentran bien, solo que están tensos, ya que no esperaban nuestra llegada pronto-hablo viendo a los tres chicos que estaban en silencio

Sin poder negar las acusaciones que estaba haciendo el hombre en su contra pues eran verdad y ante todo tenían que responder conforme a sus actos

El hombre siguió su explicación viendo al joven Príncipe delante del- Después de todo se tomaron las molestias de dejar varias pistas por todo el mundo olvidándose de Japón pero con su reciente actividad pudimos encontrarlos así que no debe preocuparse Joven Príncipe

Los chicos solo comenzaron a disimular una falsa sorpresa haciendo que el otro solo frunciera el ceño antes de resignarse y olvidar tratar de entrar en razón al pelinegro de que no podía abandonar el reino sin su escolta

-Enserio hicieron eso-pregunto Hiroki viendo con sorpresa a su primo

El chico asintio con la cabeza antes de dar una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de explicarse-Bueno talvez un poco pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien…

Will entro en la conversación de los dos chicos-Alteza nosotros le mencionamos que podíamos haberlos encontrado sin necesidad de que usted interviniera…

-Pero no Will, las fracciones Bíblicas a pesar de las guerras que han tenido siguen teniendo poder para dañarlos o lastimarlos pero no conmigo es por es por ello que hice eso

-No me dirá que porque trato de protegernos cuando usted mismo se indusio a un coma para utilizar la proyección Astral y así protegernos cuando nosotros somos más que capaces de protegernos nosotros mismo-por el tono que el hombre estaba utilizando, Hiroki se dio cuenta que estaba comenzado a molestarse

El pelinegro entendió que talvez pudo preocuparlos a su súbditos pero tenía que encontrar a su pareja sin dejar que nadien mas se enterara-Talvez tiene razón pero apenas llegan a tener el poder de un demonio o un ángel caído de nivel medio los demonios de nivel Alto puede dañarlos sin problema… pero en fin me disculpo por haberlos preocupados

El hombre asintio antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación con una expresión extraña en su cara

-Seguimos sin entender como lo haces fácilmente, lo convenciste para que no te siguiera sermoneando-fue lo que mencionaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo después de observar como el chico se libraba de todo fácilmente

-Por algo el sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin en primer lugar-hablo el chico con una sonrisa sínica en su cara viendo a los gemelos como a su primo que solo negó con la cabeza

Con eso chasqueo los dedos para que todos estuvieran vestidos como se supone que deberían vestir personas de su rango

-Dejen de mirarme de ese modo si voy a revelar quien en verdad soy como lo tuve que hace en el mundo mágico debo verme como mamá Hera, mamá Anfitrite y mamá Perséfone mencionaron o no recuerdan los problemas que tuve que papá Tsukuyomi por no vestirme como debería cuando me presente como Príncipe de las Tres Fracciones

-Sigo pensado en que las abuelas como tío Tsukuyomi se lo toman demasiado en serio-hablo Draco haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera

-Que esperabas te recuerdo que no solo es Lord de varias Casas por linaje como conquista sino también Príncipe está claro que los abuelos como los tíos quieren darle lo mejor y vestirlo con lo mejor por no haber estado con el cuándo aún era joven-fue la voz de Luna la que irrumpió en la conversación de su tío y hermano- O no es lo mismo que hace tía Hestia con Hiroki

-Pero ya le dije a mamá que no es necesario que hiciera todo eso

-Pienso lo mismo que Hiroki mis padres no necesitan hacer eso yo los quiero sin necesidad de que me den todo eso pero como dijeron Percy, Nico, Jasón y Thalía no entienden y eso sin sumarle las cosas que mis hermanos como tías y abuelas me dan o no recuerdan las cosas que me dio Abuela Isis

Los gemelos ante eso se pusieron tensos antes de recordar lo sucedido hace tiempo-No me hagas pensar en ello ¿Quién le da un niño de quince años, una esfinge de mascota? pero teniendo en cuenta que tienes un pegaso, un grifo, una serpiente y una lechuza creo que se está convirtiendo en algo normal

-Sino mal recuerdo escuche hablar a papá Tsukuyomi con tía Hestia y tía Amaterasu según quieren darle a Hiroki, la Bestia Sagrada Byakko, ya que según ellos se llevarían bien, mientras que a ustedes, Draco y Luna les quieren dar a Suzaku y Genbu mientras que ami me quieren dar a Seiryu ya que están seguras nos llevaremos bien con ellos, por lo que no hay problema según ellos-termino el pelinegro en un suspiro

Los demás solo lo veian con los ojos bien abiertos esperando que fuera una broma pero por el tono cansado que utilizo estaba claro que las Diosas y el Dios estaban hablando enserio y considerando esa posibilidad

-Ahora entiendes porque constantemente nos escapamos no es porque no nos sentamos a gusto sino porque a veces hacen cosas como esas-fue la voz de Hadrián viendo a su primo quien solo asintio

-Vamos tío además porque no aceptas a esa nueva mascota como a todas las demás que tienes después de todo te llevas muy bien con la esfinge como con tus demás familiares…

Draco menciono con voz dulce viendo a su hermana que asintio con la cabeza antes de concentrarse en el pelinegro

-Ustedes solo lo dicen porque les prohibieron ir al bosque de los familiares donde los demonios obtienen a los suyos no es cierto-fue el comentario del pelinegro, haciendo que ambos gemelos chasquearan la lengua en señal de que los habían descubierto

Los gemelos solo vieron a su otro tío esperando que este los apoyara pero este solo les dio una ligera sonrisa haciendo que estos se lamentaran, fue en esos momentos cuando comenzaban a ponerse depresivos que escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta por lo cual los cuatro recompusieron sus caras antes de ver como entraba Will junto con la asistente del Director para guiarlos hasta el palco donde pudieron ver como todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban reunidos

Con eso la asistente los guio hasta unos asientos para que ver como las cosas se desarrollaban vieron como el Director fue acercándose al atrio-Buenos Días, Alumnos y Profesores presentes. Todos ustedes deben estar esperando que les anuncie porque fueron mandados a llamar sin previo aviso… el motivo de esta reunión con carácter urgentemente, tiene que ver con un grupo de estudiantes que ha estado conviviendo con algunos de ustedes. Sé que algunos se preguntaran como es que los conciernen pues déjenme decirle que esto no solo les concierne a los estudiantes sino a toda la comunidad estudiantil en general

Varios seguían sin entender de qué iba todo lo que estaba diciendo el director como que no solo lea concernía a los estudiantes sino también a toda la comunidad en general, varios solo esperaban que no les perjudicara

-Como decia hace aproximadamente un mes y medio casi dos meses se trasladaron a nuestra academia cuatro jóvenes. Dichos jóvenes viene de un colegio que hasta ahora se creía que solo era un rumor, estos jóvenes venían del colegio Hogwarts…

Los estudiantes vieron como varios de los profesores jadearon ante el nombre en especial los profesores de la sección de universidad que tenían los ojos como la boca completamente abiertas, los demás estudiantes no entendían que tenia de especial ese colegio del que los cuatro estudiantes nuevos venían

-Talvez alguno de los profesores lo sepan de igual modo solo unos cuantos estudiantes saben de dicho colegio. El colegio Hogwarts es un colegio que solo acepta a la elite de la elite, el colegio en si es un colegio solo para la nobleza inglesa e incluso entre ellos muy pocos pueden entrar. Hay casos en donde los estudiantes de clase normal pueden ingresar al colegio, pero para ello los estudiantes deben recibir una carta escrita por la Directora del colegio. Dicha carta es entregada personalmente por uno de los muchos profesores con los que cuenta de lo contrario y solo recibir la carta no podían ser capaz de llegar a ese lugar ya que en el colegio se encuentra protegido con su propio sistema de defensa con el objetivo de proteger a los estudiantes de origen noble…

Los demás ahora entendían un poco pero estaban seguros que por cómo está hablando el Director de dicho colegio se estaba quedando corto o no sabía cómo podría expresarse más fácilmente para que todos lo entendieran

-En fin como decia en nuestro colegio se encuentran cuatro personas que sean trasladado del colegio Hogwarts, como mencione antes la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts son de origen noble por lo que los estudiantes que sean trasladado son de origen noble, resumiendo los eventos de hoy de los cuales varios de la sección de preparatoria vio. Las personas que aparecieron hoy vestidos de negros son la escolta que en un principio debía acompañar de Inglaterra hasta Japón a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, donde al final se quedarían custodiando su seguridad mientras estos permanecen en Japón

Los demás seguían sin creer que alguien de una familia noble estuviera en su academia sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta, esos eran los pensamientos de la mayoría ya que los alumnos de tercero de preparatoria solo abrían los ojos ante eso

-Como ya informamos un poco, creo que debemos hacer las presentaciones, pero esta vez sin omitir algunos detalles-menciono el Director antes de voltearse a ver a cuatro personas en especial

Todos vieron como un rubio claramente guapo a los ojos de las chicas como de algunos chicos que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al atrio-Antes que nada es un placer estar aquí con todos ustedes-varias chicas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que era muy bien educado-Bueno, yo soy el Duque Draconois Lucius Malfoy Apollonius, Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Malfoy, dicho esto espero poder llevarnos bien-con eso el chico hizo un leve reverencia antes de volver a su lugar

Luna con toda la elegancia que caracterizaba a una sangre pura se levantó de su asiento para ir al atrio-Mucho Gusto, yo soy la Duquesa Alexandra Luna Malfoy Apollonius, Lady de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Apollonius, dicho esto espero poder llevarme bien con el resto-con eso la chica hizo una reverencia que hizo que las mujeres se sintieran levemente celosas mientras los chicos gritaban de emoción

Con eso vieron como el otro chico pelirrubio se acercaba tímidamente hasta el atrio, algunos no pudieron más que sentir una gran cantidad de ternura como el deseo de proteger al chico claro que esta vez no solo fueron las mujeres sino también los chicos que se quedaron en shock de ver alguien tan lindo

-Bueno… bueno…

Todos vieron como el chico estaba demasiado nervioso haciendo que todos dijeran en unísono un gran "ah" ante la ternura del chico, vieron cómo trataba de tranquilizarse antes de ver hacia sus compañeros que solo le sonrieron con un suspiro el chico volvió su vista hacia todos los estudiantes

-Es un gusto estar con todos ustedes… yo tengo el Título de Príncipe… yo soy Hiroki Yoshioki… soy Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casas Stone, espero llevarme bien con todos-los estudiantes vieron como el chico hacia rápidamente una reverencia antes de ir con el resto de los chicos

Algunos no dejaban de verlos en especial sus compañeros de clases que no esperaron que esto pasara ni que hubieran convivido con ellos siendo importantes más al ver que los rangos que mencionaban los chicos eran importantes, aunque algunos no dejaron de ver de manera celosa a los chicos al ver como estaban vestidos claramente cómo debían vestirse de acuerdo a sus rangos, pero sabían que no era todos todavía faltaba uno.

Los chicos jadearon al ver caminar al pelinegro, ya que su traje era más detallado que el resto e incluso el chico que tiene el título de Príncipe, lo que significaba que debía tener un rango o título más alto que ellos aunque eso era imposible, con toda la elegancia que caracterizaba al pelinegro este se acercó al atrio

-Como menciono el Director anteriormente es un gran placer que todos los estudiantes como el profesorado pudiera asistir a pesar de la falta de tiempo que les dimos para que se presentaran-

Los chicos vieron al pelinegro con una leve sorpresa en su voz, ya que algunas chicas literalmente como los chicos cuando escucharon jadearon ante la voz dulce del chico

-Déjenme presentar correctamente yo soy el Príncipe Hadrián, Heredero al Trono del Reino de Elysis, el Tercer Príncipe en Línea de Sucesión al Trono de Inglaterra, el Cuarto Príncipe en Línea de Sucesión al Trono de Japón, Lord de las Nobles de las Ancestrales y Legendarias Casas Potter- Black- Gryffindor- Slytherin- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Believ- Preverell, Dueño y Heredero de los Fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts del mismo modo Dueño y Heredero de la Academia Kouh como de varias propiedades más, que tengo a mi disposición…

Los chicos solo tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras su mandíbula estaba hasta el suelo ya que no se esperón estos resultados cabe decir que no eran solo los estudiantes que estaban en estado de shock sino también los propios profesores de igual modo el Director, pero este levemente recordó un documento en específico haciendo que asintiera con la cabeza aunque por dentro él estaba tan divertido como sorprendido por la situación

-Bien dicho esto vamos a proseguir con los asuntos que teníamos planeados-con eso el chico hizo una seña para ver como todo el auditorio quedo en completa oscuridad antes de ver como aparecía una proyección detrás del chico-Como pueden observar detrás de mí aparece un nuevo plan de estudios este claramente va hacer más riguroso que el que estaban siguiendo antes, este va hacer entregado a ustedes por sus profesores espero que los resultados sean satisfactorios

Algunos solo comenzaron a murmuras sobre lo injusto que era e incluso los chicos de universidad que no se creían esto, ya que literalmente los profesores e incluso el mismo Director le estaba dando control sobre la academia al chico pero no más basto una mirada del chico para hacerlos callar

-Como parece que puedo volver a seguir con mi explicación, como algunos saben el colegio Hogwarts es casi imposible que alguno de ustedes asistan sin una carta de aceptación entregada por los profesores personalmente pero dado al hecho de que soy el dueño de ambos colegios eh estado pensado en implementar un programa de intercambio estudiantil entre ambos colegios

Ante las palabras de intercambio estudiantil dejo a todos con la boca abierta como a los chicos de preparatoria bastante sorprendidos por ello dejando en claro que el chico tenia poder y no dudaba en hacer uso del

Pero dejando de lado eso se siguieron concentrado en las palabras del pelinegro pues estaban casi seguros que esto no era lo único que tenía pensado o planeado el pelinegro

-Pero puede que en vez de ser el colegio Hogwarts los enviemos a otro colegio con los que estemos en buenos términos como: El Colegio Ilvermorny que se encuentra en Estados Unidos, Instituto Durmstrang que se encuentra en Noruega, La Academia Beauxbatons que se encuentra en Francia, La Academia Castelobruxo que se encuentra en Brasil, El Instituto Koldovstoretz que se encuentra en Rusia, La Academia Uagadou que se encuentra en África y por ultimo pero no por menos importante el Instituto Mahoutokoro que se encuentra aquí en Japón, todos esos centros educativos tiene tratos hechos personalmente conmigo y de igual modo me tengo todo su apoyo como ellos tiene el mío…

Los chicos se quedaron callados procesando todo lo que el pelinegro estaba diciendo y eso era que si veian que su desempeño mejoraba considerablemente como si cumplían ciertos requisitos ellos podrían irse de intercambio a otros colegios claro que para algunos en especial los de nivel preparatoria los beneficiaria ya que esos colegios era solo para menores lo que hizo que los estudiantes se Universidad se sintieran levemente decepcionados

-En caso de los alumnos de universidad ellos solo pueden aspirar a dos institutos, El Instituto Horus que se encuentra en Egipto o en el Colegio de Artes Avanzadas Olimpus que se encuentra en Grecia, aunque estos dos últimos colegios tiene sus Campus Principales en la Isla Elysius, claro que durante sus prácticas ellos pueden viajar a los colegios previamente mencionados así que no deben sentirse decepcionados-hablo el chico viendo a la sección de Universidad que se quedó callada, ya que fácilmente les habían leído la mente

Los de la sección de universidad se sentían emocionados claro que no podrían ir a esos lugares hasta que comenzaran sus prácticas pero mientras tanto podían estar en Egipto o Grecia pero sobre todo podían estar en la misteriosa Isla Elysius eso era un sueño hecho realidad

-Siguiendo con el programa hago de su conocimiento a todos los profesores que dentro del transcurso del día se les entregaran una notificación como permisos de viaje para los estudiantes, antes que nada este viaje es gratis, lo único que no incluye esto son los gastos personales más detalles se los hare llegar en la notificación a su profesor…

El chico vio como varios de los profesores lo miraban confundidos y asombrados por lo que dando una sonrisa inocente vio a todos los jóvenes y adultos por igual sin dejar pasar la leve risa que estaban tratando de contener sus sobrinos como primo al ver la cara de todos

-Si preguntan a donde van a viajar es a uno de los colegios que mencione anteriormente para los jóvenes tanto de preparatorio como de universidad en que tiempo que dura el viaje es un mes aproximadamente, viajaran dentro de dos semanas el permiso debe venir firmado por sus padres

La mayoría entendida que era necesario para poder viajar y sin que ellos tuvieran problemas aunque prácticamente en caso de que algo pasara el chico era casi intocable ya que podría causar problemas internacionales pero después de su presentación y el hecho de que fuera Príncipe de Japón le daba un seguro para que eso no pasara.

Mientras algunos pensaban en el chico otros solo seguían asombrados al darse cuenta que el chico les podía leer el pensamiento fácilmente, estaban preguntándose internamente si eso fue parte de la educación que tuvo que recibir

-Bien en estas dos semanas recibirán un curso intensivo sobre varios idiomas como costumbres para que sea más fácil su comunicación pero para no agobiarlos con ello, solo se les informara a que colegio irán y que idioma tendrán que aprender para que puedan comunicarse con el resto de las personas que viven en esos lugares sin ningún problema…

Los chicos de cursos mayores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos de como esto les podía servir en un futuro y es que todos tenían las ganas de asistir a uno de esos colegios o institutos, ya que de ser así eso les serviría en un futuro

-Una cosa más cada colegio tiene una forma peculiar de transportarse… por lo que les voy a dar un consejo y es que vayan con su médico para que les prescriba un medicamente contra las náuseas porque estoy seguro que lo van a necesitar… Bien eso es todo pueden retirarse a sus aulas las clases transcurrirán de forma normal hasta el día del viaje, donde a pesar de estar viajando deberán entregar un reporte de 500 hojas en los que mes describirán lo que vieron en su viaje y en caso de llamarme la atención alguno de ellos, esos chicos serán seleccionados para el programa de intercambio claro que eso si cumplen con los criterios pero esos criterios serán revelados durante su evaluación

Cabe decir que eso fue lo único que necesito decir el pelinegro para que todos los estudiantes comenzaran a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente, ya que todos querían ser uno de los pocos en ser seleccionados para el intercambio estudiantil de los jóvenes

Mundo Sobrenatural: Inframundo (Lugar Desconocido)

En una parte del inframundo se encontraba un rubio caballero con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro junto con un rubio aún más joven que este, el cual por su apariencia se confundiría con una chica o mejor dicho parecía una chica por su ropas que vestia

-Kiba-Senpai aún no sabe nada de Issei-Senpai-pregunto el más joven viendo al mayor

El chico mayor asintio con la cabeza con una mira de preocupación en su rostro, ya que desde hace más de meses que no había podido estar en contacto sin que fuera en las reuniones del club con su amigo-No, aun nada Gasper-Kun eh estado buscando en todos lados e incluso eh ido al mundo humano sin el permiso de Rias-Bochou pero sigo sin encontrar el paradero de Issei

-Kiba-Senpai cree que algo le pudo llegar a pasar a Issei-Senpai-pregunto el chico viendo al rubio platino que negó con la cabeza antes de poner una mirada optimista en su rostro

-No, Gasper-Kun. Nosotros como miembros del Club de Ocultismo y miembros de la Nobleza Gremory sabemos de sobra que Issei no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Puede que talvez se haya ido a entrenar y nos dejara a nosotros para no preocupar al resto-hablo el chico convenciendo al mayor que francamente esperaba que eso hubiera sucedido

El chico menor solo asintio antes de dejar solo al chico mayor que después de un momento cayó al suelo en la inconsciencia, fue ya hasta mucho más tarde que el chico se logró despertar antes de seguir su camino, sin darse cuenta que la figura de una mujer se desvaneció en el aire como había aparecido

Mundo Humano: Japón (Kouh)

Los cuatro chicos que causaron tanto revuelo al haber revelado sus verdaderas identidades frente a todo el colegio se encontraban en este momento en la sala de su mansión hablando sobre los planes que estaban preparando para el viaje que se realizaría en dos semanas

Cuando la conversación ya había avanzado los tres chicos miraron al pelinegro-Bien entonces ¿En qué momento?

-¿En qué momento? ¿Qué?-pregunto el pelinegro viendo a su primo como a sus sobrinos, aunque en verdad sabia a que se estaban refiriendo quería molestarlos un poco

-Dinos en qué momento se te ocurrió la idea de enviar muggles a los colegios de magia más importante del mundo mágico-pregunto Draco viendo a su tío

-Ah… eso durante la presentación-menciono como si no importara viendo como sus dos sobrinos fruncían el ceño levemente haciéndolo reír internamente

-Estas diciéndome que todo eso fue solo improvisado-hablo incrédula Luna viendo a su tío haciendo que este asintiera con la cabeza

El pelinegro se estaba comenzando a divertir viendo como sus sobrinos estaban comenzando a molestarse pero vio como lo estaba mirando su primo este solo le dio una sonrisa divertida ya que este también se estaba divirtiendo viendo más fases de los gemelos

-Dejándonos de juegos contacte con cada colegio personalmente y ellos aceptaron fácilmente… creen que tenga algo que ver con que los amenaze…-los gemelos solo negaron con la cabeza viéndolo incrédulos-Pero en fin como decia hay que dejarnos de juegos ellos aceptaron fácilmente ya que todos quieren implementar el nuevo sistema de Hogwarts, el cual está siendo muy beneficioso para la comunidad magia inglesa como el resto de la comunidad mágica del mundo

Los chicos solo suspiraron viendo a su tío sabía que le gustaban las bromas como a tío Hermes pero a veces esas "bromitas por pequeñas que fueran" algún día les causaría un serio trastornó

-Sabes que para ellos debemos decirle a los jóvenes que los colegios a los que irán son un poco diferente…

-Esta todo solucionado no tienes de que preocuparte, Draco. Los colegios habilitaron una sección especial para los jóvenes que no mágicos. En fin de igual modo ellos modificaron sus planes desde que Hogwarts comenzó a crecer y se hizo público a la comunidad no mágica, por lo que al tratar de adaptarse ellos implementaron varias clases similares a las de Hogwarts pero cada uno basándose en la educación tanto no mágica y mágica de los países donde están asentados, pero claro solo escogieron las clases que los harían mejores.

Los chicos solo asintieron viendo que su tío tenía todo controlado aunque seguían preguntándose en qué momento había planeado todo eso a sus espaldas como a la de los profesores y del director de la Academia

-Además de que quería que dejaran sola la Academia para poder modificarla sin que se den cuenta o puedan intervenir-lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que los tres chicos se tensaran

-No te entiendo Harry-hablo Hiroki viendo a su primo

-Bueno veras Hiro, todos mis padres e incluso tíos-dijo mirándolo a Hiroki, este entendió el mensaje que le estaba dando su primo-Quieren que cuando las fracciones ya sepan cómo somos no puedan contactarnos o encontrarnos en otro lugar sin que nosotros no queramos, de tal forma que solo nos puedan ubicar en el colegio pero para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, pondré barreras y demás hechizos de protección para evitar que algún estudiante normal salga afectado…

Los tres chicos entendieron que el pelinegro se estaba tomando muy enserio la seguridad de todos los jóvenes de la Academia, por lo que tuvieron que concordar en que el chico estaba tomando las precauciones necesarias

-Bien si eso es todo vamos a cenar-hablo el pelinegro a lo que estuvieron de acuerdo los chicos-Por cierto alguien ha visto a Will como al resto

-Según tengo entendido querían ir a conocer el pueblo querían revisar que tan seguro es y querían encargarse de algunos demonios vagabundos pero dejaron a unos cuantos guardaespaldas en la mansión para cualquier cosa, sino mal recuerdo están patrullando los límites de la propiedad-hablo Draco recordando lo que Will le había dicho y el hecho de que le amenazo por decirlo de ese modo para que no salieran sin alguien quien los vigilara

-Si preguntas si ya han cenado es un sí, los elfos domésticos me avisaron eso y que les prepararon unos bocadillos-fue lo que menciono Luna haciendo que el resto de chicos asintiera

Con ello los chicos se dirigieron al comedor para cenar, la cena paso en relativa calma pero antes de irse para sus alcobas les pidieron a los elfos que les preparan un bocadillo a sus guardaespaldas en caso de que llegaran con hambre, con ello se fueron a terminar sus deberes para posteriormente irse dormir

Al día siguiente como esperaron las cosas habían cambiado, ya que ahora ya no iban caminando al colegio sino que usaban uno de los autos que los del equipo de seguridad habían traído, pero no fue en lo único que había cambiado sino como los estudiantes y profesores mismo los estaban tratando, ya que reconocían que era superior a ellos, lo cual a veces no le gustaban a ninguno de los cuatro chicos

Pero en fin a pesar de como los chicos trataban de darles a entender que los podían tratar como al resto de los alumnos, los profesores solo hacían caso omiso a la palabras de los cuatro chicos por lo cual se dieron por vencidos, ya que sabían que la terquedad humana era muy difícil de aceptar

Con eso los días fueron pasando los chicos solo veian como los alumnos de igual modo que los profesores escuchaban atentamente a los instructores que habían contratado para que les dieran clases de idioma, también ya les habían hecho llegar a los profesores los demás cambios que se harían y como esto podrían entrar en la evaluación

Al final de la semana estaban seguros que todos los grados de nivel preparatoria como universidad dominaban con pocos el idioma que se les había asignado aprender, la siguiente semana fue lo mismo los chicos seguían con sus clases normales durante las mañanas pero durante las tardes se dedicaba a aprender el idioma de forma verbal como escrita haciendo que también pudieran leer en poco tiempo frases más complejas

Un día antes del viaje los chicos tuvieron una prueba con la cual era que debían hablar con los miembros de la escolta de los chicos, los cuales eran de varios países incluyendo a los países donde estos irían a estudiar por el próximo mes, fue una sorpresa para los profesores que todos hubieran pasado casi sentían un poco de lástima que los miembros del club de ocultismo como los miembros del consejo junto con los antiguos presidentes hubieran ido de viaje de estudios a otro lugar, ya que ellos se perderían de esa oportunidad única

El día todos los estudiantes se encontraban esperando a los cuatro chicos, en pocos minutos vieron la limosina que siempre llevaba a los chicos seguida de varios autos más, con eso vieron como estos se fueron acercando antes de que del primer auto que estaba encabezando todo salieran los cuatro chicos

-Bien parece que éramos los últimos-varios de los chicos como profesores asintieron-Ya veo, entonces debemos hacer esto un poco más rápido, cada uno de los grupos subiera a los camiones que tiene el nombre del colegio al que irán, las demás explicaciones se las diremos mientras estemos en la carretera…

Con ello los chicos comenzaron abordar los camiones con el nombre de los diferentes colegios a los que asistirían al final los chicos de universidad fueron divididos en cuatro grupos, dos de ellos irán a los Campus principales de los colegios y los otros irían a los lugares donde estaban los otros campus

Cuando cada grupo entro en los camiones que fueron designados se sorprendieron de ver que estaba muy bien equipado pero en ello les sorprendió de ver varias pantallas en el centro del pasillo, con ello tomaron sus puestos para comenzar el viaje fue en ese momento que vieron como las pantallas se encendían y en ellas aparecían los cuatro chicos

(Bien como habíamos dicho las explicaciones se las diremos diciendo, cada uno de ustedes sera provisto por la escuela de materiales, como de un lugar donde alojarse y sus tres comidas diarias de igual modo se les permitirá participar en algunas actividades especiales de esos colegios…)

Los chicos solo asintieron a conforme lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro el cual tenía una postura seria y un poco fría

(Profesores ustedes estarán a cargo de los estudiantes pero no por eso quiere decir que sean sus niñeras, en estos momentos les deben estar entregando los suvenir para que puedan desayunar antes de llegar al punto de partida, al cual llegaremos en una tres horas más, en ese lugar se les proporcionara más información de cómo van a viajar)

Los estudiantes como los profesores francamente no estaban siguiendo el hilo de la conversación pero sabían que si pedían explicaciones les resultaría más complicado pero estaban seguros que tenía que ver con la energía que solo se encontraba en la Isla Elysius

El viaje hasta el punto de partida fue relativamente tranquilo, claro que sin perder ese toque de visita o excursión que caracterizaba a los chicos de preparatoria y universidad, con ello vieron como los autobuses comenzaban a bajar las velocidad antes de ver como todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar o mejor dicho en un claro donde se podía observar un pequeño lago, con ello recibieron la orden de sus profesores de bajar

Conforme fueron bajando los profesores vieron como un grupo de personas se encontraban ya esperándolos, pero todos extranjeros y con los toques que los caracterizaban a cada uno, con ello vieron como esos extranjeros se inclinaban ante el pelinegro antes de recibir una asentimiento de este para volver a sus posturas

-Bien jóvenes como veras las personas que se encuentran en este momento con nosotros serán algunos de los encargados de llevarlos a sus destinos, recuerden que nosotros manejamos la energía que dimos el nombre de magia por lo que espero que no se les haga raro que utilicen esa energía para otras cosas a continuación se les dará una pulsera-escucharon decir al pelinegro

Con eso varios hombres de negros comenzaron a repartir pequeñas cajas negras a cada estudiante, estos la tomaron curioso antes de ver el contenido el cual era un pulsera con un pequeño cristal de color azul para las mujeres y un cristal de color rojo para los hombres, estos solo la tomaron con curiosidad y comenzaron observarla

-La pulsera que están sosteniendo en estos momentos es un prototipo de un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando para que algunas personas puedan manipular dicha energía pero este prototipo tiene un límite por lo que no deben esforzarse-menciono Luna haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca de la chica vieron como ella hacia una demostración utilizando la pulsera la cual brillo y elevo una pequeña roca, haciendo que los que estaban hasta enfrente comenzaran a ponerse ansioso por llegar a tener la oportunidad de utilizarla en un futuro

-El prototipo en si vale millones de yenes, por lo que esperamos que lo cuiden y no lo dañe-fue las palabras del rubio que sacaron de sus pensamientos a los chicos y comenzaron a tratar la pulsera con cuidado antes de colocársela

Ahora era lo contrario cuando todos escucharon eso se tensaron visiblemente antes de dejar de jugar con el cristal y colocárselo como estaban indicando los demás profesores

-Bien entonces cada uno de ustedes seguirá a los profesores de los colegios a los que fueron asignados, bien los chicos de las universidad estarán en espera solo unos momento, cuando todos partan podremos irnos…

Con eso vieron como los más jóvenes comenzaban acercarse a los profesores unos se reunían en círculos, mientras que otros solo tomaban una soga y a otros les daban un collar, claro que estaban bastante confundidos o eso pensaban hasta que vieron, como todos grupos que se hicieron fueron comenzando a desaparecer de uno en uno del lugar, dejando solo a los estudiantes de la universidad y el Director que los veía con los ojos bien abiertos

Uno de los estudiantes de la universidad solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos y cuando pudo salir del shock, con un poco de temor levanto la mano recibiendo un asentimiento para que preguntara-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

El pelinegro solo vio con una sonrisa divertida y comprensiva en su rostro antes de responder-Les dijimos que cada colegios tiene sus formas especiales de transportarse, es por ello que les pedí que tomaran medicina contra el mareo

Algunos de ellos comenzaron alarmarse al ver que el espacio detrás de donde estaban los chicos comenzaba a deformarse antes de ver como dos gritas abrían o cortaban el lugar y dejar ver una sombra

-No necesitan alarmarse son las personas que los guiaran a los campus de Grecia y Egipto-fue la voz del pelinegro que se escuchó antes de ver como de una de donde salió un pelirrojo salieron dos chicos más y abrazaron efusivamente al chico

-¡Harry!-gritaron los dos chicos igual pelirrojos abrazando al chico

-Fred, George pueden soltarme-se escuchó decir con cierto dificulta al pelinegro que estaba rodeado y que trataba de liberarse

-Vamos Harry, no te hemos visto en dos años es lógico que estemos emocionados-fue un pelirrojo que reconocieron como gemelo del otro pelirrojo que estaba abrazando al chico

-Fred suéltame antes de que les enseñe porque me decían tutor espartano-con ello no solo el chico nombrado se apartó rápidamente sino también el otro gemelo

-Hermano Harry, ya no nos quiere-menciono el otro pelirrojo a su gemelo, falsamente llorando

-Tienes razón George, que le paso a ese pequeño y adorable Harry-menciono el otro chico que reconocieron los estudiantes por Fred

-Tan dramáticos como siempre-menciono el pelinegro negando con la cabeza, pero los estudiantes vieron que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Harry, parece que estas bien-hablo el pelirrojo mayor bien al pelinegro que asintio con la cabeza mientras los dos gemelos pelirrojos estaban detrás de los gemelos rubios

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Billy-hablo el pelinegro con una sonrisa viéndolo al pelirrojo mayor

Con ello el pelirrojo se acercó y abrazo al pelinegro pero de manera más breve antes de separase y ver al resto de los presentes-Un placer, yo soy William Wesley y seré su guía al campus de Egipto

Algunos estaban concentrados viendo a los tres pelirrojos que habían aparecido que no vieron como una sombra de una mujer salía de la segunda grieta que se había creado -Parece que las cosas nunca cambian no es así Principito-fue la voz de un chica la que escucharon de la que salió una chica con apariencia ruda y comenzó acercarse hasta donde estaban los chicos para saludar a todos e incluidos a los pelirrojos, los cuales solo la miraban con una sonrisa divertida

-Digo lo mismo es bueno verte de nuevo Clarisse-fue la voz divertida del chico más al ver con quien venía-De igual modo a ti también Annabeth

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada a la segunda grieta de donde pudieron ver como una rubia llegaba hasta donde se encontraba la castaña castaña-Lo mismo digo Harry- con ello la chica dirigió su mirada a los alumnos de universidad-Es un gusto estar con ustedes, yo soy Annabeth Chase, ella es mi compañera Clarisse La Rue, nosotras dos seremos sus guías que los escoltaran y les mostraran campus de Grecia

-Un momento… pensé que iban a la Universidad en la Isla-hablo el pelinegro viendo a las chicas que negaron con la cabeza

-Recuerda que solo es por las vacaciones después regresamos con nuestros padres, es normal que queramos estar con ellos a pesar de los kilómetros que nos separen solo por unas horas, después de todo con los dijes podemos viajar, sin problema alguno-fue la castaña la que hablo viendo a los tres chicos y al chico que reconoció como Hijo de Hestia, quien les dio una sonrisa tímida

-Además fue una suerte que nuestros padres hayan accedido a mudarse con nosotros a Grecia, ya que está conectada con el campamento en caso de que necesitemos viajar-menciono Annabeth viendo a Harry quien asintio con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de ver que sus hermanos comenzaban hacerse responsables por sus hijos y más que nada a cuidarlos

-Bien es hora chicos, Billy junto con Fred y George los guiaran al campus de Egipto y Annabeth junto con Clarisse al campus de Grecia, espero que no les causen problemas y cualquier cosa o duden que tenga estoy seguro que ellos pueden aconsejarlos y ayudarlos o en todo caso pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo siempre y cuando sea una emergencia

-Vamos Harry, puedes confiar en ellos un poco más-se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo mayor, que reconocieron como Billy

Los alumnos que iban hacer escoltados por el estaban agradecidos de que les tocara el chico ya que parecía ser muy amable, algunos de universitarios ya fueran hombres o mujeres, ya estaban pensado seriamente en tratar de conquistar al pelirrojo mayor o uno de los dos gemelos

-En nuestro caso no te preocupes sabes cómo es el sistema… ¡Bien es hora montón de escuálidos!-los demás se pusieron firmes ante el tono de la castaña mientras que la rubia negaba con la cabeza- ¡Quiero que se formen en filas!

Los chicos que iban a ser escoltados por ella como por la rubia gimieron en decepción y asustados de ver que la chica estaba comportándose como si fuera una escuela militar y francamente esperaban que no lo fuera sino tendrían problemas

-Nos vemos luego Harry, por cierto papa espera tu visita como la del resto de igual modo Sirius y Remus quieren que los visites más seguidos tanto a ellos como al pequeño Orión-con ello vieron como los pelirrojos se marchaban mientras hacían que los universitarios los siguieran

-De igual modo nosotros nos vamos y tratare de que Clarisse no los entrene, sino lo tratare de hacer yo, para balancear las cosas-con ello Annabeth se despidió de los chicos antes de irse

El resto de los que quedaba solo veía asombrado al chico pero conforme lo estaban tratando se dieron cuenta que eran sus amigos, ya que eso se vio cuando los pelirrojos como la rubia abrazaron al chico, claro esta última sin llamar la atención como los hicieron las cabezas pelirrojas

-Hadrián es hora tenemos que irnos nosotros también-hablo Luna viendo a su tío que asintio con la cabeza

-Una pregunta como lo haremos, si todos ya se fueron o es que acaso alguien vendrá por nosotros, como lo hicieron con ellos-hablo un nervioso chico quien solo hizo que el pelinegro diera una sonrisa divertida

-Recuerda que soy el Príncipe y esos Colegios están en mi Reino, nosotros cuatro los escoltaremos-el chico solo se sonrojo antes de mirar a otro lado avergonzado

Algunos estaban muy ansiosos de saber cómo era ese lugar al que irían pero más que nada por saber que los cuatro chicos los acompañarían-Bien díganme quieren ir en el camión que queda o quieren ir caminando

Los murmullos no faltaron sino fue hasta que los profesores decidieron ponerse de acuerdo y darle la decisión al chico solo haciéndoles prometer que no ocurrirían accidentes o casos de nauseas

-Ya veo, entonces sería el camión, bien les explicare brevemente prepare un lugar donde ambos secciones sus actividades las realizaran en la universidades de manera normal solo que convivirán todo en el mismo lugar no se preocupen cada uno tendrá su habitación propia, pero mejor guardo los detalles para que sea una sorpresa…

Con ello vieron como el chico solo movía su mano para ver como raíces comenzaban a crecer rápidamente antes de hacerse más altas y formas un arco lo suficientemente grande para que el camión pasara, después de eso todos subieron al camión y los cuatro chicos a la limusina antes de que atravesaran el arco

Los chicos vieron como una especie de túnel de varios colores estaba dándole paso al camión el cual se veía que no iba a terminar nunca, fue en esos momentos cuando los destellos de afuera iluminaron lo que parecía ser el final de túnel, cuando llegaron al final todo jadearon en un total asombro

Ya que ellos escuchaban el rumor de que eran los campos Elíseos de los Griegos o el paraíso de los cristianos, pero ello no hacia honor a lo que ahora estaban observando, ya que había un camino trazado por la pradera que aparentemente se mostraba en las montañas, las cuales no dañaban el paisaje que les estaban mostrando en los lados del camino se encontraban varios árboles que combinaban con el paisaje

Con ello los estudiantes y el director vieron como las pantallas que se encontraban en el camión se encendían mostrando a los chicos que tenían una sonrisas completamente sinceras en sus rostros pero en especial las del pelinegro

(Díganme quieren seguir en el camión o quieren que caminemos tardaríamos uno hora pero iremos haciendo paradas durante el camino por lo cual tardaríamos más pero por ver el paisaje que solo pocas personas tiene el privilegio de ver creo que no habla problema)-hablo el pelinegro a través de la pantalla

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos como miraron al Director-Es su elección, aunque siendo sincero estoy ansioso por ver y recorrer el lugar, además sus pertenencias ya fueron enviadas por lo que no tendrán que cargar sus cosas…

Uno de los chicos dio un paso al frente después de hablar con el resto de los chicos-Si profesor puede decir a Preverell-Heika. Que queremos bajar del camión para ver y recorrer el lugar por nosotros mismos en vez de utilizar el camión

El Director asintio antes de comunicarse con el teléfono que se encontraba en el camión el cual estaba conectado a la limusina de los chicos, vieron como el pelinegro tomaba el teléfono antes de que escuchara el pedido y ordenara que la limusina como el camión se detuviera para que todos se pudieran bajar

Cuando todos descendieron del camión como de la limusina todos se encontraba vieron que solo el chico hacia que el conductor del camión abriera una de los compartimientos y sacara unas mochilas, que cuando las tomaron notaron que eran bastante ligeras con eso el conductor de la limusina como del camión se fueron

-¿Para qué no entrega esto Preverell-Heika?-pregunto una chica en voz baja viendo al chico que solo asintio ante la pregunta que la chica estaba haciendo como a la que los demás alumnos estaban tratando hacerle

-Bueno verán prepare estas mochilas donde podrán encontrar un subvenir como también varias cosas más y una cámara para que puedan tomar fotos, es digital y tienen pilas que duran aproximadamente una semana por lo que no deben de preocuparse de que se es acabe la batería de igual modo que la memoria de la misma que es de 32 GB para que tomen las fotos que quieran

Los chicos solo asintieron la cabeza ante lo dicho por el chico viendo que no solo ellos estaban con las mochilas sino que también los cuatro chicos tenían la misma mochila puesta

-Por cierto las cosas que están en su mochila como las que encontraran una vez que lleguemos a su lugar donde se quedaran se las podrán quedar sin necesidad de que tengan que darnos algo a cambio, estoy siendo claro

Ante eso los chicos solo asintieron con una mirada agradecida viéndolos-Muchas Gracias Preverell-Heika. En serio gracias por dejarnos venir y más aún ser ustedes nuestros guías

El chico solo asintio antes de hablar-Pueden decirme Harry y no hay necesidad del "Heika" Como todos en un principio fuimos a Japón como a Inglaterra para que nos trataran normal aunque no siempre pasan las cosas como esperábamos-decia con una sonrisa tensa recordando cómo fueron los últimos días

Los chicos entendieron que a pesar de ser nobles no les gustaba resaltar de cierto modo podrían entender eso pero sabían que era casi imposible más considerando quienes eran en verdad

-Bien es hora de seguir nuestro camino, recuerden haremos paradas por lo cual tardaremos un poco más de lo esperado –los universitarios asintieron antes de comenzar a caminar

Mientras caminaban no dejaban de mirar y observar el paisaje que era simplemente irreal la pradera en la que se encontraban era bastante tranquilo y resaltaba las flores como los animales que podrían observar como las mariposas, los pájaros y una que otra ardilla

Algunos encontraron mientras estaban buscando la cámara para tomar fotos, varias cosas las cuales solo los hizo que miraran con asombro a los chicos preguntándose el significado de ello, pero solo sacaron la cámara y comenzaron a fotografiar el paisaje

Cuando iban por mitad del camino, no dejaban de sorprenderse, en especial por los puentes de madera y piedra que aparecían por el camino para pasar cualquier tipo de eventualidad como algún pequeño rio que atravesaba por el camino

Tiempo después escucharon y vieron como el pelinegro ordenaba detenerse antes de salirse del camino junto con los tres rubios haciendo que estos los siguieran cuando atravesaron un pequeño claro se quedaron con la quijada en el piso y sus ojos bien abierto, ya que ahora se encontraban llegando a un lago que estaban rodeado por varias montañas pero en especial había una deformación que hacía que se encontrara una cascada en el lugar

-Qué les parece, no es hermoso-más que una pregunta era una afirmación que hizo el pelinegro, haciendo que todos asintieran-Bien pueden descansar si quieren pueden comer sus subvenir ya que solo falta media hora o si gustan pueden revisar sus mochilas y sacar algo para divertirse

Los chicos entonces comenzaron a sacar uno de los libros que encontraron o juegos que encontraron en la mochila más que nada para jugar al aire libre, mientras que unos jugaban a la orilla del lago otros se encontraban comiendo sus subvenir los cuales estaban agradecidos de que no se encontraran en bolsa o demás sino en pequeños recipientes que podrían volver a utilizar para que de ese modo no contaminaran o dañaran ese hermoso lugar

El director solo siguió el ejemplo del pelinegro quien se encontraba leyendo un libro e hizo lo mismo mientras el resto jugaba, tiempo más tarde los chicos ya se encontraban descansados por lo que decidieron seguir su camino

Paso poco tiempo hasta que lograron ver lo que parecía ser la ciudad pero no pudieron contener su asombro al observar como las personas estaban viajando, ya que era normal ver a gente caminando pero no era normal para ellos ver a personas volando en lo que parecían ser escobas o ver un tren frotando por el aire de igual modo que alfombras voladoras

Pero en especial se sorprendieron de ver que toda la calle se encontraba adornada y que la calle en si es estaba en completa alegría pero no sabían porque solo hasta que vieron como fueron iluminados por una luz y flash de varias cámaras

Los chicos no entendían que estaba pasando fue en ese momento que vieron como las personas que estaban pasando por la calle se comenzaron a detener y mirarlos fijamente a ellos o mejor dicho a unas personas en específico, pero eso no fue lo único sino que también vieron varios hologramas frotando mostrando la imágenes de todos ellos

(Estamos trasmitiendo vivo desde la Ciudad de Viena en el Territorio Este, donde se produce un evento de suma importancia…. Este evento es un festival de Bienvenida para El Príncipe, el cual se encontraba asunten desde hace dos años atrás, por favor reciban con gusto al Heredero al Trono su Alteza Real. El Príncipe Hadrián…)

Los chicos solo miraban asombrados al chico pero solo siguieron su camino antes de ver como seis carruajes llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos, vieron como el chico suspiro antes de ordenas a los estudiantes montar en los carruajes mientras él hacía lo mismo en el primer carruaje

Los estudiantes solo veian como las cámaras enfocaban al pelinegro, el cual se encontraba saludando a todos por igual pero vieron que cada vez que saluda las personas gritaban en efusividad, con eso comenzaron a dejarse llevar esperando que esto no tardara mucho, pero mientras estaban en el carruaje se quedaron viendo los edificios

Estos eran diferentes a pesar de parecer mucho más modernos que los que se podían encontrar en Japón o el mundo claro teniendo ese toque que los hacia parecer antiguos y majestuosos ante las vista de todos, solo había algo diferente o similar que vieron que tenían los edificios y eso era que cada edificio en la parte posterior tenia lo que parecía ser un cristal incrustado en sus pareceres

Mientras seguían el recorrieron el camino vieron como el paisaje comenzó a cambiar nuevamente ahora se podían observar construcciones más pequeñas que los edificios, estos supusieron que estaban entrando en la zona residencial del Reino, estos del mismo modo vieron como las construcciones en sus tejados tenían sosteniendo en lo alto aun cristal de igual modo que los que vieron en los edificios de lo que ellos entendieron que eran la zona urbana o zona para que las personas del reino trabajaran

Pero eso no fue lo único que les sorprendió de ver con incrustación de ese extraño cristal y eso era que en los lados del camino para iluminar había un farol en este también se encontraba un cristal igual que los que tenían el resto de objetos que pudieron observar

Con ello siguieron viendo a las personas como seguían alabando al chico hasta que llegaron a un lugar que los dejo con en completo shock más de lo que ya estaban, los chicos se sorprendieron y juraron no olvidar lo que estaban viendo y eso era un castillo frotante en lo alto donde desde sus posiciones vieron que estos también contaban con cristales en los tejados pero más grandes que el resto y uniéndolo al piso por lo que parecía ser un camino que llegaba hasta el castillo que se encontraba en las alturas

Con ello los chicos por instinto vieron debajo del castillo, asegurándose de que no tuvieran nada que lo estaban sosteniendo. Los chicos vieron como debajo del castillo se encontraba un lugar distinto un jardín o eso daba su impresión ya que se encontraba cubierto por un campo de flores, un pequeño árbol en el centro y un lago que rodeaba el jardín asimilado una isla

Algunos de los estudiantes se quedaron viendo a los guardias los cuales solo miraron su muñecas antes de ver como con solo mover sus manos hicieron que de los límites del castillo comenzara a caer agua formando de ese modo una cascada que cubrió por completo la parte inferior sin posibilidades de que lo vieran

El pelinegro vio estas acciones pero era mejor explicarles y que no lo tomaran mal, por lo cual se acercó hasta el grupo después de despedir a la prensa-Parece que les llamo la atención el jardín-muchos chicos asintieron pero con una sonrisa fingida, estaban claramente tristes de no haber podido observarlo por más tiempo- Espero que no se sientan ofendidos por las acciones de los guardias pero cada tres veces al día se tiene que hace el mismo procedimiento, en el cual la cascada dura media hora y después revela el jardín… por lo que si quieren verlo de cerca o mejor dicho bajar es necesario que alguien los acompañe

Los estudiantes solo miraron al chico con una sonrisa comprensiva y agradecida por darles permiso de visitar el jardín, con ello una chica levanto la mano haciendo que el chico riera antes de asentir para que pudiera preguntar- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Harry-Heika, pero no nos dirá que nosotros nos quedaremos en el castillo-pregunto la chica con cierto nerviosismo y preocupación

El chico solo dio una sonrisa divertida del mismo modo que los tres chicos que habían estado con el-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, ustedes serán colocados en otro lugar por lo que no deben preocuparse por las cenas o formalidades. Ahora bien es hora de irnos-hablo el chico haciendo que sus acompañantes asintieran

-Hadrián tiene razón primero es necesario mostrarles donde se quedaran por este próximo mes-hablo Hiroki viendo a su primo que asintio con la cabeza

-Como verán la Isla Elysius o la Ciudad Este tiene un método particular de transportarse por lo que como dice el refrán "Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres" por lo que ustedes tendrán que aprender a volar como lo hacen el resto de las personas para viajar… bien dicho esto piensen que aparece delante de ustedes una escoba

Los estudiantes solo asintieron ante el comentario del chico, el cual solo se quedó viéndolos cuando lograron aparecer la escoba el cuarteto les enseño a los universitarios como viajar de manera rápida pues tendrían que llegar hasta el lugar donde se quedarían

Cabe decir que cuando todos supieron por lo menos volar decentemente el cuarteto les pidió que los siguiera, mientras volaban no dejaban de sentir como el aire les tocaba la cara haciendo que se emocionaran más rápido, al final los estudiantes junto con el profesor llegaron a una gran mansión, la cual competía en majestuosidad con la mayoría de las estructuras más antiguas que los chicos les fueron mostrando

-Bien que les parece-hablo el pelinegro viendo a todos los estudiantes- Talvez sea un poco pequeña pero creemos que pueden adaptarse a vivir en ella

Los chicos solo miraron al pelinegro con asombro, ya que literalmente les dijo que era pequeña pero en si podía ser de tamaño de las sección de preparatoria de la academia, solo internamente se preguntaban que sería para ellos exagerar

-De hecho pueden tener cualquier habitación que quieran todas en si son similares-hablo Luna haciendo que varios de los chicos asintieran

-Pero por si acaso las habitaciones en si son pequeños departamentos de solteros por lo que no deben tener problema e incluso tiene un ala o sala común donde todos pueden convivir-fue lo dicho por Draco haciendo que los chicos nuevamente abrieran la boca pero no salió ningún ruido de estos e incluido el director

\- Pueden utilizar cualquier cosa dentro de sus habitaciones, por lo que no deben ser tímidos y tomar cualquier cosa-hablo el ojimiel haciendo que los demás lo miraran confundidos y raros al darse cuenta que él era más tímido que ellos

Los chicos solo vieron al ojimiel asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que el pelinegro tomara el mando de nuevo-Bien como decia se les proveerán de sus tres comidas e incluidos postres si tiene cualquier alergia a un alimento es necesario que se lo notifiquen a la cocinera, descuiden ella es muy amable y cariñosa con todos por lo que no debe haber problema… bien pueden seguirme

Con eso los estudiantes y los profesores volvieron a seguir al chico a través de la mansión hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser el patio central donde pudieron encontrar dos arcos de mármol pero estos parecían iguales a las grietas que se abrieron en Japón donde vieron salir a esos chicos

-Bien estos son los portales como verán el de la izquierda de color arena es del Instituto Horus y el de color azul cielo es del Colegio de Artes Avanzadas Olimpus, ambos son portales que los llevaran a sus academias donde ya está todo arreglado. Hago mención que solo ustedes pueden entrar y pasar por los portales como quedarse en la mansión nadien que sea ajeno a la Academia Kouh u el director o nosotros podrá pasar sin mi permiso, esto es una medida de seguridad

-Tío se te olvido darles algo-hablo luna moviendo su mano apareció lo que parecían ser tarjetas

El chico asintio agradecido-Bueno verán estamos en otro país por lo que su dinero no sirve a menos que vayan al bando al cual los llevaremos el fin de semana pero por ahora les entregaremos esto con mil dramas y galeones en total dos mil de efectivo por lo que podrán gastar esa cantidad en cualquier artículo que necesiten

Los chicos seguían viéndolo asombrados antes de igual modo que el Director- Preverell-Heika siento esta pregunta pero ¿porque hace todo esto?-pregunto el hombre viendo al chico que asintio con la cabeza

-Verán talvez ustedes se preguntaron porque de todos de la universidad solo treinta personas vendrían a mi reino-muchos de ellos asintieron ante la pregunta- Eso se debe a que ustedes por decirlo ya están seleccionados dependiendo de su comportamiento y desempeño durante este mes pueden llegar a quedarse en la isla para terminar sus estudios o de forma permanente. Antes de que pregunten sus padres saben de eso de igual modo que los Directores de los colegios de mi Reino saben que ustedes fueron seleccionados en persona por mi primo y mis sobrinos como por mi

-Entonces…

-Si Señor Director, estos son sus únicos estudiantes desde que entramos en la Academia Kouh que son lo suficientemente aptos para ser seleccionados y ser parte de estos colegios

-¿Pero porque?-fue la pregunta de varios

-Verán chicos les comente que nosotros tenemos ciertos criterios que pueden no verse tan enfocados al ámbito académico o social, tenemos otro criterio en el cual no basamos para que sean parte de los colegios no importa si tiene o no recursos nosotros si consideremos que puedes ser parte de esto te ayudamos a graduarte como a que tu familia salga adelante e incluso si quieres puedes ser parte de una de las empresas que son originarias de este lugar

-No lo vean como algo de caridad-fueron las palabras duras de Draco, las cuales sacaron de golpe a los chicos de su mundo

\- De todas maneras durante los primeros cuatro años nos tendrán que pagar sus colegiaturas como sus materiales que utilizamos en ustedes pero nada más eso, claro que esto se verá en que su salario digamos que del 100% nosotros tomamos el 20% para cubrir los gastos que utilizamos en ustedes y ustedes se quedarían con el 80% sin problema claro que pueden utilizar el sistema de becas que es cuando nosotros les damos becas si su rendimiento es aceptable-fue lo dicho por el pelinegro que hizo que todos pensaran cuidadosamente

-Hay casos donde pueden trabajar después de clases donde de ese modo no se vería reflejado esto es sus salarios, claro que nuestros salarios son más que suficientes para hacerse con cosas sin problema alguno

-No entiendo

El pelinegro solo apareció una libreta y una pluma y comenzó a escribir la cantidad en esa antes de pasarla a los estudiantes como el director, quienes abrieron la boca antes de cerrarla-Eso es el salario promedio que gana una persona en dos semanas claro es el doble en un mes, también las prestaciones y seguros médicos incluidos sin nada detrás de esto es completamente legal ante mi Reino como los demás países… es por ello que muchos buscan entrar en mi Reino, pero no lo pueden hacer a menos que tengan mi permiso las embajadas…

Los chicos solo miraban la cantidad con asombros antes de ver como la rubia comenzaba hablar-Te recuerdo que no son solo la gente del reino sino la gente de las empresas que tenemos en diferentes partes del mundo gozan de esos beneficios-menciono Luna haciendo que los chicos la miraran serios

-Pueden también viajar a diferentes partes del mundo si son parte de las empresas que tenemos-hablo Draco dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-Talvez podamos ser jóvenes pero estamos estudiando la política como administración y gestión de empresas desde pequeño e hemos hecho varios proyectos que nos benefician-fue lo dicho por el ojimiel que hizo que el ojiverde estuviera orgulloso

-Que dicen chicos ¿Quieren estar en esta última prueba o ser solo viajero? claro que lo que les dimos seguirá siendo suyo sin ningún problema en caso de que escojan la última opción

Con ello los chicos asintieron ante ello e incluso el profesor estuvo de acuerdo en los términos que los cuatro jóvenes delante del estaban poniendo claro que una vez que pasara el mes verían si pasaron la prueba o la reprobaron

-Una cosa más y es que siempre que les decimos esto a un grupo de jóvenes de los colegios como Hogwarts, ellos se dejan llevar por la arrogancia haciendo que reprueben por lo cual espero que ustedes no se dejen llevar de lo contrario no volverán hacer admitidos en mi reino como en una de las empresas que dispongo

-Si necesitan comunicarse con sus padres pueden utilizar el teléfono que se encuentra en sus dormitorios, si tiene problemas en usarlo pueden pedirle a una persona de servicio que los ayude, claro está prohibido enviar cualquier información de mi reino a menos que sean ya ciudadanos y sus padres hayan aceptado los términos de confidencialidad…. Una cosa más y es que no permito la discriminación en mi reino ni lo tolero por lo que espero que sean amables con las personas de servicio y cualquier otra persona

Muchos asintieron antes de irse con mucho que pensar pero seguían emocionados, el pelinegro vio que a pesar de que les dijeron esto los corazones de los chicos seguían siendo puros solo esperaban que no se corrompieran

-¿Porque me lo oculto joven Preverell?...

-Señor Director usted estaría de acuerdo sin conocer mi reino yo les mostré como es mi reino tanto la parte que las personas conocen como la cara oculta, yo no estoy mintiendo sé que los chicos tiene un gran potencial pero aunque me cueste decir la Academia Kouh ha ido cuesta abajo por lo que estos jóvenes nunca se hubieran podido desarrollar sino era en un colegio que si les presentara retos

-Entiendo siendo de ese modo me retiro y gracias por apoyar más a la señorita Fujimoto como al joven Matsumoto, ambos son jóvenes con un gran corazón y muy dedicados a sus estudios pero sus familias tiene problemas económicos, por lo que sé que si pasan les sera de mucha ayuda

Los cuatro jóvenes solo se quedaron viendo como el profesor se iba dejando a todos con una sonrisa ya que él había entendido sus razones-Que bueno que cuidaste de esos jóvenes a pesar de tener Sacred Gear sellados dentro de ellos y ser de poco poder muchas personas pueden hacerle daño con tal de tenerlos, muchas gracias Harry-hablo su primo Hiroki viendo al chico

Los tres chicos entendieron como se debía estar sintiendo Hiroki al saber que solo lo convirtieron en demonio por lo mismo motivos, pero esperaban que se pudiera recuperar algún día, después de todo tenía toda la eternidad para lograr sacarlo de su caparazón, con eso el pelinegro paso un brazo por la espalda de su primo como los gemelos lo hicieron antes de irse los cuatro caminando de ese modo

Cuando llegaron al castillo los chicos fueron recibidos por los mayordomos y las sirvientas, los chicos entonces fueron dirigidos cada uno a sus habitaciones donde podrían descansar, los sirvientes como los elfos domésticos estaban contentos de tener a otra persona en el castillo con la que podrían convivir. Cuando lo vieron por primera vez supieron que el chico sería igual de noble que su primo pero a comparación del primero este era más tímido que su príncipe cuando llego por primera vez

Cuando se enteraron del motivo de su timidez no pudieron más que sentir una gran tristeza por el chico como una gran compresión y cariño proponiéndose ayudarlo a salir de ese caparazón como ayudarlo en caso de que tuviera algún problema

Con eso el resto de la tarde paso sin problemas, durante la hora de la cena los chicos se veian contestos hablando entre ellos de igual modo enseñándole a Hiroki, cuál era el nombre de los sirvientes como de las personas que habitaban el castillo, con eso pasaron los dos días antes de que ellos tuvieran que volver al Olimpo desde donde partirían al Inframundo con todos los demás

Mundo Sobrenatural: Inframundo (Castillo Lucifer)

Las cosas en el castillo lucifer estaban bastante agitadas, el motivo era que solo faltaba un día para que los Lideres de los Dioses Olímpicos, los Egipcios y los Shinto pero no solo vendrían ellos sino también los Príncipes de estos, ahora mismo los líderes de las fracciones aliadas a las fracciones bíblicas se encontraba reunidos preparando los últimos detalles para el día de mañana

-Entonces Serafall, ¿ya tiene todo arreglado?-pregunto Sirzechs viendo a la Reina Demonio la cual asintio con la cabeza mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa y su pose favorita

-No tienes que preocuparte Sirzechs-tan todo esta listo-menciono la Reina Demonio viendo a su compañero-Con la ayuda de las demás líderes hemos logrado terminar todos los preparativos sin problemas

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto Sirzechs-hablo Azazel viendo al Rey Demonio que solo negó con la cabeza el comportamiento despreocupado de su compañero como varios de los demás lideres

-Azazel sabes que podemos entrar en guerra, te recuerdo que aún hay soldados que no se recuperan de la última pelea que tuvieron contra los soldados de la Khaos Brigade-menciono el Rey Demonio viendo al Ángel Caído- Si en este momento entráramos en guerra…

-Ellos fácilmente podrían acabar con nosotros no es cierto Sirzechs-Dono- hablo Yasaka viendo al Líder de los Demonios que asintio con su cabeza

La tensión en ese momento fue palpable ya que la líder Youkai tenía razón ante eso, sus fuerzas aún no se recuperaban para los bandos que estuvieron involucrados en esa guerra por lo que ahora tenían muchas bajas, las cuales estaban seguros que tardarían mucho tiempo en recuperarse

-Podemos dejar del lado eso están suponiendo que ellos solo vendrán para declararnos la guerra si viera sido eso desde un comienzo de la aparición de ese chico hubiéramos entrado en guerra con los Olímpicos-fue los comentarios de Penemue como los de Serafall y los de Gabriel los que sacaron de sus pensamientos a los líderes varones

Ellas mismas se sorprendieron de que por primera vez estuvieran de acuerdo en algo y no trataran de sacarse los ojos, como normalmente pasaba e incluso para la planificación de la reunión tuvieron varios problemas

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con ellas-fue el comentario de Odín quien rompió la tensión-Los Olímpicos como los Egipcios y Shinto viene por algo diferente tengo ese presentimiento…

Los líderes lo miraron de manera confundida pero vieron que el Dios ya no volvió hablar por lo que se mantuvieron calmados y un poco más tranquilos

-En fin tenemos que esperar su visita el día de mañana, solo hasta mañana nos enteraremos su verdadero propósito al aceptar la reunión, los líderes asintieron antes de ver como nuevamente e Dios volvió hablar-Una cosa mi hijo, ya se encuentra aquí

-Me temo que todavía Vali-Kun, no podrá llegar el día de hoy, parece que envió un mensaje donde decia que se presentaría mañana en la mañana antes de la reunión con las fracciones, ya que él quiere conoce a los Príncipes personalmente para tener un duelo

Los líderes solo negaron con la cabeza ante eso-Ese chico algún día me gustaría que se consiguiera un novia y comenzara a olvidarse un poco de las peleas-decia Azazel viendo al Dios que asintio con la cabeza ante eso

-Bien dejemos esto para mañana, si gustan pueden quedarse en el castillo, les proporcionare de un lugar para que puedan descansar sin problemas-hablo Sirzechs viendo como solo los Ángeles Caídos y Odín asentían con la cabeza

-Me temo que nosotros no podemos quedarnos porque tenemos asuntos que tratar con nuestros hermanos-hablo Michael a lo que Gabriel asintio con la cabeza antes de irse en un círculo mágico

-En mi caso es igual la pequeña Kunou se preocupara si no llego, pero no vemos el día de mañana-con eso la Kyuubi desapareció en un círculo mágico

Los demás solo se quedaron antes de ver como Sirzechs se levantaba y los escoltaba a sus habitaciones mientras que los demás Reyes Demonios desaparecieron para regresar a sus territorios, con eso toda la noche paso de manera "tranquila"

Mundo Sobrenatural: Inframundo (Territorio Gremory)

En una de las varias habitaciones de la Mansión Gremory, se encontraban los dos únicos varones del grupo, estos estaban reunidos para tratar de compartir información sobre el tercer varón del grupo, del cual no sabían nada

-Entonces Issei-senpai sigue desaparecido

-Así es Gasper-Kun, aún no he encontrado nada del paradero de Issei y lo que me preocupa es que Rías-Bouchou, se encuentra pegado a ese chico-decia lo último con cierta preocupación en su voz

-También a mí, siempre me mira con esos ojos quedan miedo-decia el rubio menor con un poco de nervios

-Tienes razón Gasper-Kun, ese chico tiene algo que no me gusta y las pocas veces que podemos estar en el club he visto que solo nos mirara con odio… del mismo modo que Raiser-san, antes de que Issei y el tuviera el encuentro

El rubio mayor tenía ese presentimiento desde un Principio pero sabía que cualquier acusación debía tener pruebas, pero seguía teniendo ese presentimiento de que algo no cuadraba en el asunto solo esperaba que Issei, su amigo y compañero estuviera bien

-Ve a dormir Gasper-Kun, mañana sera la reunión con los líderes de las fracciones y nosotros debemos estar presentes por lo que ve a dormir para que estemos en las mejores condiciones-hablo el chico viendo el reloj de la habitación dándose cuenta que ya era tarde e incluso para ellos como demonios-Talvez solo talvez Issei-senpai aparezcan en la reunión-el chico lo miro entre confundido y esperanzado- Recuerda Gasper Issei-Kun es el pilar de las unión de las fracciones-con eso el rubio mayor despidió al rubio más joven antes de que el mismo se alistara para dormir

Aunque solo tenía el pensamiento en su amigo el cual se encontraba perdido y no sabía porque no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, aunque él se lo atribuyo a que no lo había visto desde hace más de dos meses, con ello el chico se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta que la sombra de una mujer desapareció de su habitación como si nunca hubiera estado hay

Mundo Mitológico: Monte Olimpo

El Consejo de los "Doce" Dioses estaba esperando a los cuatro jóvenes todos querían ver a su hermanito como a su joven primo o mejor dicho todos estaban ansiosos de ver por ver cómo era el hijo de Hestia, más por sus hermanos en este caso Zeus, Poseidón y Hades que todavía querían "castigar" al alma del hombre que enamoro a su pequeña hermana y le quito su pureza

Claro que cuando la Diosa había aclarado todo se encontraban todos con la boca abierta y tres inconscientes hermanos sobreprotectores por parte de ella misma

-Pueden dejar de decir que me quitaron mi pureza-hablo molesta la Diosa viendo a sus hermanos los cuales ya se encontraban consientes

-Pero hiciste un voto…-intervino Zeus como los otros Dos Dioses

-Hermano tú mismo has hecho varios votos y los has roto así que no vengas a decirme que rompí mi voto porque no lo hice sigo siendo virgen… que hubiera renacido y hubiera tenido a Hiroki, no tiene nada que ver con mi condición de Diosa-hablo molesta la Diosa haciendo que todos inconscientes dieran un paso atrás ya que estaban viendo como esta comenzaba a enojarse


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 22: De regreso…**

-Pueden dejar de decir que me quitaron mi pureza-hablo molesta la Diosa viendo a sus hermanos los cuales ya se encontraban consientes

-Pero hiciste un voto…-intervino Zeus como los otros Dos Dioses

-Hermano tú mismo has hecho varios votos y los has roto así que no vengas a decirme que rompí mi voto porque no lo hice sigo siendo virgen… que hubiera renacido y hubiera tenido a Hiroki, no tiene nada que ver con mi condición de Diosa-hablo molesta la Diosa haciendo que todos inconscientes dieran un paso atrás ya que estaban viendo como esta comenzaba a enojarse

Al final los Tres Grandes dejaron en paz a la Diosa para enfocarse en alguien que sintieron que acababa de llegar al Olimpo, con ello no solo los Tres Grandes sino todos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta donde encontraron a quien estaban esperando

Apolo se levantó de su Trono para abrazar a sus hijos-Peques que bueno que volvieron-les dijo a cada uno- Bien ahora vayan a saludar a sus abuelos y tíos antes de ir con su papa, los ha estado esperando que lo visitaran-con ello los gemelos hicieron lo pedido antes de salir corriendo en tan solo unos segundos en busca de su papa

Hiroki vio con asombro a todas las personas que estaban reunidas en esa sala, ya que reconoció a todos por sus esculturas pero tenían uno que otro rasgo diferente

Apolo vio al joven que está detrás de su hermano y que parecía ser un poco tímido-Tu debes ser Hiroki, no es cierto-pregunto el Dios haciendo que el chico asintiera tímidamente antes de salir

Los Dioses solo fijaron su mirada a la persona detrás de la que se encontraba su hijo menor, el cual en algún momento tomo la apariencia de un niño haciendo que sus tres padres lucharan por el haciendo el ganador Zeus que se sentó en su Trono con su hijo en su regazo

Con ese pequeño problema resuelto nuevamente fijaron su mirada en el chico, el cual ahora se encontraba en el regazo de Hestia de igual modo que su hermanito, el chico tomo una apariencia infantil y la Diosa tomo una apariencia más madura

-Bien entonces tú debes ser nuestro primo no es cierto-hablo Ares viendo al chico, que solo levanto su mirada para ver a su madre que asentía

-Si Ares, él es su primo y mi hijo Hiroki-hablo la Diosa haciendo que todos asintieran ante eso, antes de que volviera a ver a su hijo-Vamos Hiroki debes presentarte-menciono la Diosa bajando al chico el cual solo volvió al centro

-Bueno yo soy Hiroki Yoshioki, es un gusto estar con ustedes-decia el chico con la cara roja antes de mirar al piso

Todos en ese momento tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y era que si este era el hijo de Hestia en especial sus hermanas, estas se dieron cuenta que el chico actuaba del mismo modo que Hestia cuando era más joven

-Puedes regresar con tu madre, sobrino-fueron las palabras de Zeus que hizo que el chico levantara la cabeza antes de volver corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre y que esta lo cargara, mientras el chico mantenía su forma infantil-Continuando con lo acordado puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre como lo hace pequeño Harry o los gemelos Draco y Luna, si quieres o necesitas algo no dudes en decírnoslo

Con ello vieron como el pequeño Harry salto del regreso de su padre para volver a su verdadera apariencia antes de hablar-Papas es hora de irnos-menciono el chico viendo a sus padres que asintieron antes de levantarse de sus Tronos

-Vamos Harry-hablaron los Dioses antes de que ellos mismo cambiaran su apariencia a un más joven de igual modo sus vestimentas las cuales eran armaduras de bronce con togas de color azul claro se transformaran en armaduras más ligeras y su túnica fueran túnicas blancas mientras que el pelinegro ahora era un peliblanco con un mecho rubio, rojo y negro y este estaba vestido con su traje de Príncipe

-Tía nos acompañas o nos alcanzas más tarde-fue la pregunta del chico viendo a Hestia, la cual bajo a Hiroki cambiando su apariencia ahora esta llevaba un túnica de igual color blanco y Hiroki ahora tenía el pelo de un color rojo con toques de negro, que combinaba con el traje que tenía el mismo parecido al de Harry

-Por cierto una cosa antes de irte hermana-fueron las palabras de Hera que rompieron la tensión haciendo que Hestia la mirara-Dale un buen golpe a ese viejo rabo verde-decia pasándole una pequeña cajita de color negro y que esta asintiera antes de irse hasta donde estaban los demás

-Hermanos y Tías les deje un pequeño regalo de lo que pude encontrar en Japón, espero que les guste-con eso los cuatro Dioses adultos y los dos "niños" Dioses se fueron dejando a todos con sorpresa antes de mirar en la espalda de su Trono encontrar los obsequios de su hermano

Todos jadearon ya que eran cosas que les podían servir en un futuro solo por mencionar la katana de Ares, los pergaminos más viejos para Atenea, los kimonos para Hera, para Hermes un par de sandalias y zapatos nuevos, para Artemisa una nueva mascota, para Dionisio una botella de Sake el cual se convirtió en agua cuando trato de beberlo, para Hefesto un nuevo juego de instrumentos para herrero y Apolo fue un nuevo instrumento de música como para todos una bolsa de varios dulces japonés

-Ese chico-hablo Hera con cierto cariño en su voz haciendo que todos asintieran

-Bien quien quiere intercambiar dulces-fue Hermes el que hablo haciendo que varios asintieran antes de hacerlo

Cuando Apolo abrió su bolsa para cambiar dulces con su hermana Artemis tuvo que cerrarla rápidamente, para después abrir los ojos de par en par para revisar nuevamente

-Oigan Apolo le dio algo y no quiere compartirlo-dijo la Diosa antes de ver como los hermanos de estos trataban de quitarle la bolsa

Al final Hera actuando como buena madre les quito la bolsa a Ares antes de que esta la abriera, la tomo para abrirla y ver su contenido antes de dar una sonrisa Apolo y entregársela-Descuida no diré nada pero te recomiendo que lo usen pronto, puede que tenga fecha de caducidad…

-Gracias- con eso Apolo tomo la bolsa y se fue corriendo a su templo, dejando a todos muy curiosos por saber qué era lo que Harry le había regalado a su hermano, pero sabían que la Diosa del Matrimonio no diría nada

Mundo Sobrenatural: Inframundo (Castillo Lucifer)

Todos los lideres esperaban a que los Lideres de las Fracciones del Olimpo, Egipto y Shinto, todos estaban demasiados nervioso pero sabían que faltaría muy poco para que llegaran cuando en poco tiempo vieron que comenzaron a llegar el grupo de los jóvenes demonios que estaría presentes

Comenzando por Sairaorg Bael, quien estaba presente con su usual traje de color negro y su chaleco de color gris, quien venía solo sin que su nobleza lo acompañara, atrás de ellos vieron Seigvaira Agares, quien venía con su típico traje de color azul de igual modo que Sona Sitri con su nobleza y Rías Gremory con su nobleza y con un chico que los lideres no habían visto antes

Todos tomaron asientos del lado de los demonios con eso llego Dulio quien se colocó detrás de Michael y Gabriel, dos Youkai quienes estaban detrás de Yasaka y un Ángel Caído que estaba detrás de Azazel, Penemue y Shemhazai

Los líderes miraron a lado de los demonios donde no encontraron a dos personas en especial-Rias me podrías decir porque no está Issei-Kun con el resto de tu nobleza y quien es ese chico-apuntando al peli Azul

El chico los miro como si fueran menos que él lo que les hizo molestarles haciendo que inconscientemente liberaran su poder haciendo que el chico comenzara a ponerse tenso

-Bueno veras…

-Rias Gremory, quieren una explicación del porqué Issei Hyoudo tu peón no se encuentra en la reunión y porque traes a un completo extraño a una reunión con los líderes-hablo Sirzechs claramente molesto sorprendiendo a todos por estarle hablando de ese modo a su hermana

-Sirzechs dejemos eso para después tenemos que esperar a los líderes de las demás fracciones-hablo el Dios Odín, dándose cuenta que todavía no llegaba su hijo como había dicho en su carta

Sirzechs miro a su hermana de manera serio antes de ver al chico molesta haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás-Espero por tu bien Rías Gremory, que no hayas hecho una locura…

Con eso todos volvieron a su estado normal sin dejar de mirar al chico quien ahora estaba con la nobleza Gremory, y se encontraba aun lado de las líderes del grupo dejando al final y en una esquina a los jóvenes, quienes por su cara algo les estaba molestando y tenía que ver con ese chico

Pero se mantuvieron callados antes de ver como dos aparecían tres grietas o portales en medio de la sala, de la primera salieron seis personas, cuatro jóvenes adultos dentro de sus veinte años vistiendo togas de color blanco y los restantes eran dos jóvenes que aparentaban la edad de un adolecente, estos tenían trajes de color rojo y negro

De la segunda salieron dos personas ambos pelinegros vistiendo túnicas o shenti de color blanco con bordes de color dorado, en su cuello tenían collares de oro y una gran nemes o corona egipcia de color azul y dorado dejando al descubierto solo su pecho y abdomen causando que las mujeres presentes los miraran embelesados ya que estaban bastante marcados sus abdominales como bíceps

En el tercero y último portal salieron tres personas en total una joven pelinegra con un kimono de color amarillo con detalles en color rojo, con el símbolo del sol grabado en él de igual modo usaba una peineta de color negro que simulaba como si ella tuviera un corona frotante, un peli plata con un kimono de color azul cielo, este tenía el símbolo de la Luna grabada en él desde su espalda sobresalían dos pequeñas semi lunas formando una mas gran y al final un rubio que vestia un kimono de color verde claro con toques de palta resaltando su cara

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar ya que todos estaban con la boca abierta, ya que acaban de confirmar que los dichosos Príncipes si existían, más cuando ciertas personas se dieron cuenta de que el peliblanco estaba presente en la reunión se tensaron más al darse cuenta que él estaba al frente mientras atrás del se encontraba el pelirrojo lo que diría que este era el Príncipe

Los líderes se levantaron antes de mostrarles donde sería su lugar a los Dioses que estaban enfrente de ellos

-Que sorpresa, si veo que es el viejo Odín… bien dime porque quieres una reunión con nosotros-hablo el rubio quien estaba al centro de los otros dos dioses mientras que los otros cuatro se encontraban en su espalda

-Zeus hace tiempo que no nos vemos-hablo Odín con cierto leve nerviosismo en su voz

-Pienso lo mismo de su parte, no es verdad Michael. Parece que no pudieron matar a todos los primogénitos de Egipto-hablo el pelinegro viendo al Ángel que se tenso

-Horus-sama como le mencionamos hace mucho tiempo no esperábamos que eso sucediera-fue las palabras del Ángel

-Pienso lo mismo porque los Ángeles Caídos que tentaron a una sacerdotisa sintoísta, quieren vernos pero no solo ellos sino también a los Demonios que convirtieron a esa criatura en uno de ellos no es verdad jovencita-fueron las palabras calmadas de la pelinegra no solo viendo a los líderes de ambas fracciones sino a la chica detrás de ellos

Ahora los jóvenes demonios se encontraban callados y tensos ya que por el tono que estaban usando los Dioses no estaban contentos de tener una reunión con ellos

-Considero que es hora de calmarnos y tranquilizarnos-fueron las palabras de Yasaka viendo al resto de los lideres pero se quedó callada ante la mirada que los Dioses Shinto le daban

-Ya veo, eres tu Yasaka, la Líder Youkai que ha descuidado su puesto como vigilante de Kioto como de todo Japón-fueron las palabras del peli plata que hicieron callar a Yasaka

-Señores por favor tranquilícense, se mejor que nadien que no tenemos un pasado para nada agradable pero es necesario que estemos calmados y tranquilos-fueron las palabras de Odín que calmaron por un momento la tensión haciendo que todos se quedaran callados y tomaran sus puestos

-Bien hablen rápido nosotros tenemos otros compromiso no es verdad Horus y Tsukuyomi-hablo el pelinegro que estaba a un costado del rubio

-Pienso lo mismo Poseidón, cuál era el asunto para solicitar nuestra presencia-fueron la palabras del Dios Egipcio mientras el Dios Shinto asentía

-No creen que es mejor presentarse parece que están confundiendo a todos-fueron las palabras que provenían de la parte de atrás de los Griegos que solo asintieron ante ello-Bien comienzo Soy Hestia/Vesta, la Diosa Greco-Romana del Hogar y el Fuego

-Bien sigo yo Zeus/Júpiter, Rey de los Dioses, Dios Greco-Romano del Rayo y el Cielo

-Poseidón/Neptuno, Rey de los Mares, Dios Greco-Romano de todas las Agua

-Hades/Plutón, Rey de los Muertos, Dios Greco-Romano del Inframundo

Con eso los lideres esperaban la presentación de los chicos que venían con ellos pero estos solo les dieron una mirada molesta antes de que los Dioses Olímpicos asintieran e hicieran una seña a los demás Dioses

-Horus, Rey de los Dioses Egipcios, Dios Egipcios de los Cielos

El chico que venía con el de igual modo miro molesto a los líderes mientras miraba al Dios y asentía antes de hacerles un gesto a los Dioses Shinto

-Tsukuyomi, Rey de los Dioses Shinto, Dios Shinto de la Luna

-Amaterasu, Segunda al mando de los Dioses Shinto, Diosa Shinto del Sol

Los líderes vieron como el chico con el kimono verde solo los vio con una mirada molesta y no dijo nada, viendo con ello al Dios de la Luna, quien asintio con su cabeza

-Bien esos son todo… ahora podemos seguir con la reunión-fueron las palabras cortas de Zeus

Los líderes lo vieron con una gota de sudor en la nuca-Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien desde el ultimo milenio pero puedes por lo menos puedes decirme el hombre de tu hijo-hablo Odín viendo al hombre

-Porque debería si el como los demás chicos no quieren presentarse, quién soy yo para decidir por ellos-decia con una sonrisa de burla viendo al Dios como suspiro

Odín solo suspiro viendo al rubio antes de escuchar como fuertes explosiones venían de afuera, por los lideres dedujeron que alguien los estaba atacando, pensaron que eran los Dioses que estaban delante de ellos pero cuando vieron sus expresiones molestas viéndolos supieron que no eran ellos sino alguien más que querían evitar esta reunión

-Dioses-sama les pido una disculpa-menciono Sirzechs con una leve reverencia antes de ver a los demonios presentes- Rias Gremory tu junto con tu nobleza encárguense de la situación Sairaorg Bael, Seigvaira Agares les darán apoyo- Sirzechs se quedó viendo al nobleza Sitri pero Serafall negó con la cabeza antes de hacer un gesto para que mira a los demás líderes, Sirzechs comprendió que si todos se iban podían ofender a los Dioses por creer que ellos merecían menos importancia que los enemigos

Los demás solo se quedaron viendo a sus escoltas que asintieron antes de salir detrás de los jóvenes demonios o eso parecía ya que, cuando todos salieron dejando a los líderes con la nobleza Sitri aparecieron los dos varones rubios de equipo Gremory con la mirada desconcertar y confundidos

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto el caballero confundiendo al resto

-Explícate-hablo Ajuka viendo al joven

-Estábamos detrás de Rías-sama cuando regresamos a este lugar-menciono el caballero viendo al Maou Beelzebub

-Disculpen por aparecer de este modo-decían haciendo una reverencia-Nosotros nos retiramos-con ello los chicos salieron por la puerta para ser regresados nuevamente en el lado contrario de la sala y nuevamente salieron corriendo para volver hacer devueltos a su lugar de origen

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Azazel viendo al resto de los líderes que negaron con la cabeza

-Podemos dejar esto, si esos jóvenes demonios están presentes es porque nosotros lo decidimos así-hablo el rubio Dios sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes en la sala e incluso a los mismo chicos

-Que quiere decir con eso Zeus-sama-comento bastante confundido Michael sin dejar de sentirse incomodo por la mirada del Dios Egipcio

-Lo sabrán en el transcurso de esta reunión la cual se supone que ya debería de haber comenzado-fueron las palabras del pelinegro que hicieron que todos asintieran

-Como verán Dioses-sama nose si están enterados que hace un año atrás las fracciones lucharon contra la Khaos Brigade quien con ayuda de varias razas se unieron para liberar el sello de la Bestia del Apocalipsis, la cual afortunadamente pudimos detener que se lograra romper el ultimo sello antes de volver a sellarlo con la ayuda del Dios Hindú Shiva

Los Dioses asintieron ante eso con cara casada como si eso no fuera importante para ninguno de ellos y en si tenían razón ya que solo afecto a las fracciones Bíblicas como a sus aliadas no al resto e incluso los Dioses Shinto habitaban el mundo Mitológico no el sobrenatural como ellos por lo que no tenían problemas

-Como decia durante esa guerra tres Dioses se hicieron pasar por ustedes Dioses Olímpicos e hicieron una alianza con nosotros para que pudiéramos estar en su territorio-los líderes vieron como el rubio asentía con fastidio

-Ahora nos dirán que quieren saber si estamos en paz o en guerra, porque ustedes sin saber cómo realmente somos en persona, creyeron mentiras aun momento de niños, que son solo Dioses Menores que tiene el ego muy alto-fueron las palabras de Zeus

-Si esa es la cuestión Zeus-sama-fueron las palabras de Michael quien se encontraba bastante avergonzado por que esto estuviera sucediendo

Los Dioses miraron sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo el Ángel como los demás líderes que asintieron ante las palabras de Michael, Zeus solo puso una cara molesta ya que literalmente les decían en su cara que estaban tratando de disculparse por no reconocerlos iba a decir algo pero vio cómo su hermano se adelanto

-Simplemente ridículo más viniendo de ti Odín, tú conoces como somos en verdad y nuestra apariencia como creíste que éramos nosotros, en especial esa mocosa que se hizo pasar por mí y más aun mostrándose como ese esqueleto, eres imbécil o qué-menciono más que molesto y ofendido el joven adulto que reconocieron como Hades

-Lo siento pero mi vista como mi memoria ya no es como hace milenios, yo sigo envejeciendo sin embargo ustedes pueden ser jóvenes eternamente como que también pueden cambiar de apariencia a su gusto, por lo que asumí que esa seria tu apariencia actual Hades-hablo el Dios viendo a Hades, el cual solo bufo molesto antes de volver a sentarse

-Podemos dejar de lado el hecho de que están o demasiado jóvenes o demasiados viejos para después… bien lo que les interesa es saber lo de la guerra-hablo Zeus viendo a todos haciendo que le volviera a prestar atención –Por nuestra parte no queremos iniciar una guerra que ganaremos y luego no tendremos nada para divertirnos, por lo que no habrá guerra-menciono el Dios haciendo que los Dioses Shinto y Egipcios que se encontraban asintieran

-Porque dice que no podemos ganarle-fueron las preguntas de Falbium que aparentemente se encontraba despierto y con un aura de reto a su alrededor dejando a todos con la boca abierta del ver al Cuarto Maou más perezoso despierto

-Fácil mientras que ustedes montón de mocosos se encontraban en su juego de guerra entre ustedes, lo que causo miles de bajas de cada lado-menciono viendo a las fracciones bíblicas-Nosotros como líderes de nuestras fracciones nos dedicamos hacer crecer en poder y fuerza a nuestras fracciones

-Actualmente todos los demonios que existen en el inframundo son apenas una cuarta parte de nuestros ejércitos, realmente creen tener el poder para detenernos siendo que aún siguen recuperándose, según ustedes de las bajas que sufrieron con la Khaos Brigade-hablo Horus haciendo que los demás asintieran ante eso pues era verdad y eso no contando a los semidioses que tenían el poder de sus padres los cuales les daría aún más ventaja que y eso sin que ellos decidieran intervenir en esto como Dioses Principales de sus Fracciones

Los Lideres por primera vez entendieron las palabras del Odín que hace mucho les dijo y eso era verdad sus fuerzas apenas eran la mitad de lo que antes y eso debía a la guerra que tuvieron contra las Khaos Brigade como la que tuvieron entre ellos e incluso la guerra civil por parte de los demonios lo que les dejo con poco solo una cuarta parte de la población total de lo que eran originalmente

-Ustedes mismo son testigos de que los Dioses Griegos, los Romanos y los Shinto ahora mismo nos encontramos en una clara ventaja-se escuchó la voz del Dios Tsukuyomi, que ahora entendían que él era el verdadero Líder de la Fracción Shinto en vez de Amaterasu quien siempre pensaron que era la Líder de los Dioses Shinto

Los Lideres se concentraron en los chicos que estaban detrás de ellos claramente estos eran sus hijos y si los rumores que decían era verdad si los tres chicos se unían podían destruir a todas las fracciones aliadas sin problemas

-Bien ya que aparentemente no quieren tener una guerra Dioses-sama les propongo…-fue cortada por la Diosa Shinto

-Quieres que nos unamos a ese extraño tratado que ustedes tiene para evitar conflictos, nos estas tratando de decir eso-pregunto Amaterasu viendo al Rey Demonio Lucifer que asintio con la cabeza en señal de respuesta

-Exacto Amaterasu-sama, es correcto queremos que ustedes se unan al tratado de paz entre fracciones para evitar cualquier conflicto-se escuchó la voz de Michael quien hablo con un toque de nerviosismo al darse cuenta que el Dios Egipcio lo mirada para nada bien

-Un momento nosotros mencionamos que no va haber guerra con nosotros como fracciones sin embargo, en ningún momento nosotros mencionamos a nuestros hijos o la Diosa sentada junto con el joven-hablo la voz de Poseidón haciendo que todos abrieran la boca para preguntar

-Francamente no entiendo a lo que se refiere-hablo claramente confundido Sirzechs mientras que Azazel y Michael asentían con la cabeza de igual modo que Odín y Yasaka

Todos vieron como el Dios iba hablar para responder la pregunta que estaban teniendo en esos momentos y viera respondido a esa pregunta si alguien no hubiera irrumpido en la sala de reuniones, siendo cuatro personas en total las que ingresaron en la sala de reuniones dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ya que francamente a pesar de su carta no esperaban que vinieran y menos en mitad de la reunión que estaban teniendo en esos momentos

Las personas que entraron eran cuatro chicos jóvenes dos mujeres y dos hombres, una chica rubia de igual modo que un chico rubio y detrás de ellos se encontraba un peli platino junto con una chica pelinegra las cuales al verlos solo esta última como la rubia tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse

-Ah… Lo sentimos, no esperamos llegar tan, tarde-fueron las palabras de la rubia quien tuvo que contestar

-Le Fay tiene razón sentimos la interrupción pero llegamos hasta este momento porque no esperábamos encontrarnos con algunos miembros de la Khaos Brigade que lograron sobrevivir

Los Líderes querían decir algo en esos momentos pero solo Sirzechs se adelantó -Vali-Kun, Le Fay y Arthur como Kuroka tomen sus lugares hablaremos después de la reunión dependiendo como salga, dicho esto les pido que apoyen a los jóvenes demonios que se encuentran en este momento luchando contra algunos invitados no deseados

-Eso es también lo que queríamos preguntarle Maou Lucifer-hablo Arthur viendo al Maou confundido-Bueno verán mientras que veníamos para el castillo vimos como los demás estaban peleando contra el aire y estaban lazando ataques al cielo donde no hay nada

-Eso es imposible-hablo Gabriel viendo a los cuatro chicos

-No puede ser verdad nosotros mismo escuchamos el sonido de la pelea y explosiones-menciono Azazel viendo a todos que asintieron

-Temo decirle que a menos que estemos mal de la vista, todos ellos están peleando con la nada-fue el comentario del peli plata hacia el Ángel Caído- Por cierto porque sentía que las piezas de mi rival ahora estaban en ese debil humano-menciono dejando a todos con la boca abierta

Los dos varones del grupo Gremory vieron la cara del portador del Dragon Blanco, pero no era mentira por lo que aceptándolo peor comprendieron la situación, porque no habían visto al castaño en todo ese tiempo, no fue una sorpresa ver como el pequeño rubio caía al piso de rodillas antes de comenzar a llorar, pero no solo fue el sino que también el rubio mayor quien literalmente se dejó caer en la pared de atraer consigo al rubio menor tratando de consolarlo inútilmente de igual modo el dejo salir unas lagrimas

-Saji, Tsubaki-fueron las palabras de la pelinegra de ojos violetas, las que rompieron el silencio en la sala

Los dos miembros de la nobleza al ver como los chicos no estaban reaccionando los llevaron hasta donde estaban los demás jóvenes que seguían con la boca abierta ante la revelación inesperada del peli plata

-Debe de haber un error-fueron las palabras de Serafall que se escucharon en la sala

-Me temo que es verdad hace tiempo le pedí al Maou Ajuka que me instruyera por un par de semanas en las que me ayudo a desarrollar cierta habilidad que hace pueda distinguir que pieza tiene un demonio reencarnado

-Eso no es algo que harías tú, Vali-Kun-menciono Sirzechs viendo al peli plata que negó con la cabeza y con cierto disgusto

-No quería pero mi rival dijo que era lo mejor si queríamos deshacernos de la brigada del Khaos-menciono con cierto disgusto en su voz aunque se notaba que estaba un poco preocupado por su rival/amigo

Los Dioses se encontraban viendo al peli platino con cierta curiosidad, ya que estaban seguros que cierta persona estaría alegre de volver estar con él, sin embargo sintieron que algo no estaba bien pero sabían que su hijo no dejaría que nadien se acercara su pareja hasta que el no fuera el primero en tocarla o abrazarla de lo contrario podían terminar en serios problemas

Con ello el peli plata recorrió con su mirada a todas las personas de la sala esperando que no hubiera otro caso como ese, solo se detuvo hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en los jóvenes que se encontraban detrás

Para la sorpresa del peli platino los tres chicos a excepción del que estaba con la mujer se levantaron rápidamente cuando sus ojos se conectaron, con ellos los tres se fueron acercando hasta donde estaba el, solo para que delante del, los tres chicos comenzaran a brillar antes de que iluminaran toda la sala

Cuando los líderes vieron como algo comenzaba a brillar se sorprendieron de ver la figura de los tres chicos que venían con los Dioses, los cuales estaban brillando antes de que la luz fuera más potente y los cegara cuando vieron que la luz desapareció, ahora se encontraba un pelinegro con rayos platinos y de color rojo intenso más intenso que el cabello de los Gremory e increíblemente más alto de lo que antes aparentaba pero sin dejar de perder su característica como un joven de tercero de preparatoria y claramente era irrealmente atractivo

-Vali…eres tu Vali…-pregunto en un susurro el chico pero aun así todos fueron capaces de escucharlo

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-hablo el peli plata viendo al pelinegro confundido, antes de que varias imágenes borrosas pasaran por sus mentes- ¿Porque siento que te eh visto antes?

Los líderes solo abrieron la boca en sorpresa, ya que Vali Lucifer conocía al chico que ahora estaba delante del en vez de los Tres Príncipes, solo se preguntaba cómo era que ambos chicos se conocieron siendo un Dios y un Demonio

-¿No me recuerdas?-pregunto el chico

-Sé que te conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde-menciono el chico antes de ver como el otro fruncía el ceño

El pelinegro se acercó hasta donde estaba el peli platino solo para tocar suavemente y muy delicadamente la cara del contrario-Prometo que no te hare daño, solo por un momento, puedes cerrar tus ojos por mí-pidió el chico el peli platino asintio antes de cerrar los ojos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el chico agradeció el gesto antes de ver a otras dos personas en la sala-Pueden hacer lo mismo ustedes Le Fay y Arthur

Los chicos lo miraron confundidos pero algo en ellos les decia que confiaran por lo que hicieron lo mismo que el peli platino, claro estos desde su lugar mientras tanto los Dioses vieron que su hijo encontró algo y quería quitarlo de su pareja pero decidieron mantenerse al margen solo en caso de que necesitara ayuda entrarían de lo contrario él tenía que hacerlo el mismo y estaban seguros que su pequeño Príncipe podía hacerlo sin problemas

En el otro lado de la sala se encontraba todos los presentes estaban en shock, ya que no todos los días veías como un Dios o mejor dicho el más joven Dios o eso creían ellos, trataba de esa manera a un Demonio

Hubo muchas reacciones por parte de las líderes de las fracciones que estaban enternecidas mientras que los varones estaban y seguían bastante confundidos acerca de que era lo que estaba pasando, más aun no solo el hecho de que el chico tratara de ese modo al Demonio sino que el mismo Demonio Vali Lucifer le hacía caso al chico sin protestar como lo hacía con ellos a pesar de ser líderes del Inframundo

Todos vieron como el chico concentraba algo de lo que entendieron que era su poder en su mano antes de acerca la esfera de energía a la cara del chico, en ese momento algunos pensaron que lo atacaría pero se tranquilizaron al darse cuenta que no le haría daño por lo que siguieron viendo, al instante en que coloco su mano a un costado de la cabeza del peli platino vieron como el chico con su otra mano aparentaba sacar algo de la cabeza del peli platino

Al final cuando al luz que se hizo presente cuando estaba tratando de sacar algo vieron que ahora se encontraba una serpiente de color negro con detalles morados junto con dos cristales de color negro y un extraño liquido viscoso de color negro estos se encontraban frotando en esferas pero no solo en ellos paso eso sino que vieron a los rubios de los cuales salieron las mismas cosas que del cuerpo del peli platino

Fue en esos momentos que vieron como ambos rubios se desplomaban pero no tocaron el piso, ya que sus cuerpos se encontraban frotando antes de ir hasta la parte donde estaban los Dioses Olímpicos, Egipcios y los Shinto, mientras otros solo observaron al peli plata que se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos del pelinegro

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?!-pregunto molesto el Dios Asgardiano con un leve irritación viendo al pelinegro, este solo le dio una mirada antes de ver como el Dios como todos en la sala a excepción de los padres de este dieron un paso atrás inconscientemente

El pelinegro solo se quedó mirando al viejo Dios antes de que sus ojos se concentraran en la persona que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, inconsciente-¿Qué me paso?-fue la pregunta del peli platino, la cual nadien respondió, porque seguían viendo con cierto temor al chico pelinegro

Comenzaron escuchar ruidos detrás de los Dioses Olímpicos -¿Vali, Le Fay se encuentran bien?-la cual era la voz de nada más y nada menos que Arthur pero se escuchaba muy diferente de cómo era en realidad

Esas palabras fueron como un despertador de la chica, la cual ahora estaba en el piso tratando de frotarse los ojos para ver que estaba pasando-Nii-san eres tú, estas bien…

-¿Pueden decirme que paso me paso?-fue la pregunta del peli platino nuevamente quien se encontraba abriendo frotándose los ojos pero aun sin abrirlos, quien solo se encogió más aun en los brazos de la persona que sentía que lo estaba cargando, los cuales eran bastante cómodos y no quería dejar de sentir ese extraño sentimiento de añoranza

EL pelinegro solo puso una sonrisa ante el gesto del peli platino antes de hablar-Pregunto lo mismo ¿Que les paso?-fue la pregunta del pelinegro la que sorprendiendo a todos

Los dos rubios abrieron los ojos al instante para verse en una extraña habitación donde se encontraban personas que no conocían a excepción de cuatro personas en la sala, con las que se acercaron un poco más-Harry… -fueron las palabras los dos rubios mientras el peli platino abría los ojos y veía a persona que estaba cargándolo

El peli platino solo sonrió ante la persona que vio que lo estaba sosteniendo antes de que lo mirara confundido-Harry que haces aquí, se suponía que deberías estar preparándote para la guerra-hablo el peli platino viendo al pelinegro que negó con la cabeza

El chico solo asintio antes de hablar-Vali la guerra termino hace dos años atrás, desde entonces no eh sabido nada de ti. Hasta ahora…- vio como el peli platino abría sus ojos aún más ante esa contestación

El chico asintio confundido antes de ver como varias personas lo estaban mirando-Harry sabes que no me molesta que me cargues pero es vergonzoso…-hablo el chico con un rubor en sus mejillas dejando a todos en schok nuevamente en especial a los líderes de las Tres Fracciones Bíblicas

El pelinegro solo sonrió antes de aflojar su agarre para dejar que el peli platino, se comodoro para poder levantarse sin problemas y enfrente al resto de las personas. El peli platino se imaginó muchas cosas solo cuando vio por la ventana de la sala o habitación donde se encontraba vio que algo estaba raro y luego recordó ese lugar pero cuando aún era más joven

-Por favor, dime que no estamos en el inframundo-hablo el chico con tono nervioso-Por favor. Dime que es un sueño, Harry

El pelinegro solo asintio antes de frotarle la cara suavemente-Me temo decirte que no estas soñando y si estamos en el inframundo-dijo antes de hacer un gesto con la mano para que mirara a los otros dos que habían estado con el

-Porque te veo más alto y porque veo más alto a Le Fay y Arthur-con eso rápidamente convoco a un espejo viendo su reflejo-¿Qué me paso? ¿Porque soy así de alto?, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?-menciono viendo a lado de los Demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Youkai y Asgard. Quienes lo miraron con la boca abierta claramente sorprendidos pues no los recordaba -¿Cómo llegue aquí?-menciono en un susurro antes de ponerse a las espaldas del pelinegro ocultándose de los Lideres como el resto

El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a todos en la sala claro solo del lado contrario de forma más que molesta -No me importa y no me interesa en absoluto-menciono el pelinegro haciendo que el peli platino asintiera ante eso y se encogiera tímidamente detrás de la espalda de su pareja dominante-Lo que quiere saber es, ¡¿POR QUÉ MI PAREJA ESTABA CON USTEDES?!-rugió el chico completamente enojado y furioso contra los que se encontraban presentes

Todos dieron un paso atrás antes de mirar al chico y como un aura de color gris comenzaba hacerse más negra y tener detalles rojas salía y rodeaba al chico, ahora podían sentir el miedo y el poder que el chico estaba emanando y claramente los superaba con creces a todos los presentes

-Un momento como que pareja…

Los líderes abrieron la boca antes de ver a Vali que solo los miro desconfiados pero cambiaron al ver como el pelinegro los estaba mirando listo para lastimarlos seriamente o eso era lo que sus ojos color verde transmitían eso y un claro odio que estaba luchando por ser reprimido

-¡¿Quiero saber porque tiene a mi pareja con ustedes?!-exigió saber el chico en un peligroso y grave tono que helo la sangre de todos los presentes

Claro a excepción de su familia, solo el ojimiel miraba todo esto sorprendido pero vio a su madre, la que literalmente le decia con la mirada "Luego te cuento", para que volviera a concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando en la sala

-Vuelvo a repetir ¿Que hacen con mi pareja? -decia molesto el chico- La cual desapareció hace dos años atrás con mis primos mortales, en una misión

-Un momento como que desaparecí-hablo el peli platino confundido viendo a todos en la sala desde la espalda del pelinegro

El pelinegro lo miro antes de asentir-Desde hace dos años atrás antes de asumir mi puesto como Príncipe, me enteré por el tío Alexander que habían desaparecido en una misión en Tártaro, pero por más hombres que mandaba, ninguno regresaba con vida e incluso él fue personalmente pero apenas puedo volver con vida pero no había rastro, el ahora mismo se encuentra viajando por el mundo buscando su paradero, le dimos protección divina para que nada le pasara a él como a los hombres que iban en su búsqueda

Los rubios ante eso se vieron con preocupación en sus ojos pero se calmaron ligeramente ante las palabras y el guiño de su primo que decia que hizo más que eso pero no dijera nada

-¡Sirzechs Lucifer! ¡¿Quiero una explicación a todo esto?! – exigió el rubio viendo al Rey Demonio que estaba con la boca abierta como al resto de los lideres presentes-¿Porque mi hijo político estaba con ustedes?-claramente igual de amenazador que el del chico

-Pienso lo mismo porque el consorte de mi hijo se encontraba con ustedes demonios-fueron las palabras del Dios Tsukuyomi

-Pienso lo mismo que ustedes Zeus y Tsukuyomi ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen al prometido de mi hijo? Cuando este estaba desaparecido y claramente no recuerda conocerlos-fueron las palabras del Dios Egipcio

Ahora si todos estaban confundidos ante lo que estaba pasando primero los Príncipes que se negaban hablar con ellos, solo hasta que llego el Demonio descendiente de lucifer es cuando comenzaron hablar y no precisamente para tener un conversación tranquila y luego no solo eso sino que ahora dicen todos los Dioses y eso era que el pelinegro es hijo de todos ellos pero vieron a las dos Diosas Pelinegras junto con el chico pelirrojo que se encontraban viéndolos desde atrás de manera seria se mantenían al margen esperando algo

-Señores sería mejor que nos tranquilicemos antes de seguir-comenzó Yasaka a tratar de mantener el orden en la reunión haciendo que todos la miraran en especial los Dioses

Los Dioses solo fruncieron el ceño antes de ver al resto de los líderes que estaban presentes-Bien-dijeron con un gruñido lo que algunos agradecieron pero que solo logro aumentar la tensión que antes había estado presente

Los líderes vieron al peli platino que seguía detrás del pelinegro-Intente algo y no dudare en atacar y hacerles lamentar por cruzarse en mi camino-fueron las palabras del chico, haciendo que los lideres asintieran, antes de ver como la pareja se fue junto con los demás Dioses

-Bien dado que podemos hablar más tranquilo. Joven Príncipe puede decirnos ¿Cuál es su nombre?-hablo Yasaka viendo al pelinegro quien vio unos momentos a donde estaban los Dioses Adultos, los cuales asintieron para que contestara

-Está bien… yo soy Hadrián Henryson Di Olimpo, Egipcio, Shinto. Príncipe de los Dioses Griegos y Romanos como de los Dioses Egipcios y Shinto. Dios de la Vida, de la Muerte, de la Creación y de la Destrucción, del Tiempo y el Espacio como de las Dimensiones.

Los Líderes abrieron la boca ante ellos, ya que prácticamente el chico les estaba diciendo que era el Príncipe de las Tres Fracciones pero seguían preguntándose cómo era posible y quien era su verdadero padre o es que acaso gano ese Título por derecho

-Una cosa Los Dioses Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Horus, Tsukuyomi y Hécate son mis padres, y si tengo relación sanguínea con todos ellos-menciono el chico mientras fruncía el ceño viendo como los Líderes solo abrían y no hablaban- Para aclarar tengo el poder suficiente para manifestar mis características de cada fracción de las cuales mis padres son líderes, por lo que vieron hace unos momentos, era yo solo que dividí mi poder en tres entidades

Los Lideres asintieron ante esa breve explicación de la cual estaban agradecidos, ya que pudieron entender mejor eso pero sabían que no dirían nada más un por las caras de sus padres el chico podía tomar sus decisiones siempre y cuando no contradijera a sus padres

-Bien Kyuubi nuestro hijo, ya respondió a tu pregunta ahora tu dinos que hacían ustedes con el prometido de mi hijo-fue la pregunta o demanda del rubio Dios, el cual solo veía a todos claramente molestos

Yasaka asintio con la cabeza viendo al Dios Griego, el cual solo la miraba analíticamente pero no solo a ella sino también al resto-Me temo que yo soy parte reciente de la Alianza por lo cual no sabría darle una respuesta correcta, Zeus-sama pero si es necesario creo que los Lideres de las Fracciones Bíblicas son capaces de responder su pregunta

El Dios solo se quedó viendo a los Líderes de los Demonios, de los Ángeles Caídos y Ángeles, antes de que todos se concentraran en el pelinegro con el mechón rubio, quien era el anterior Líder de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel el cual por su cara también estaba bastante confundido por la situación que se estaba presentando

-Yo recuerdo haber encontrado a Vali cuando este tenía 8 años aproximadamente, él había escapado del Inframundo o mejor dicho de su padre de alguna manera logro entrar al territorio de Grigori, mientras yo estaba pasando por las montañas durante la noche, encontré en medio de las montañas a un niño ardiendo en fiebre por lo que decidí llevarlo a Grigori y cuidarlo desde entonces él había estado en Grigori solo sé que cuando cumplió los dieseis años vino al mundo humano para buscar nuevos retos y parece que en algún punto se encontró con Orphis y esta lo unió a su equipo para derrotar a Great Red

-Según lo que nosotros tenemos entendidos Vali conoció a Le Fay y Arthur durante su tiempo en la Khaos Brigade hay se formó el equipo Vali que unió en sus filas a Kuroka y Fenrir-hablo Penemue viendo al Dios

Los Dioses estaban escuchando atentamente todo pero era imposible ellos lo habían conocido antes pero no solo a Vali sino también al Lord Pendragón, el cual era el tío mortal de su hijo. Todos tenían la sensación que aquí había alguien más que estuvo metiendo las manos en este asunto

-Se lo que piensas padre y estoy de acuerdo porque yo conocí a Vali, cuando el apenas tenía un mes de haber cumplido su decimoquinto año y yo tenía una semana de haber cumplido mi decimoquinto año, pero tú mismo debes recordar que no fui el único que conoció a Vali como Le Fay y Arthur sino fue también Draco y Luna junto con Lucius los que me ayudaron a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo

Los Líderes no estaban entendiendo francamente lo que estaban diciendo los Dioses pero de algo estaban seguros y era que el pelinegro delante del no era el único miembro nuevo en las Tres Fracciones Antiguas

-Pero es imposible que ustedes lo vieran conocido cuando nosotros lo estábamos cuidando simplemente es ilógico y mucho menos real ya que según ambos chicos detrás de ustedes su padre había muerto-fueron las palabras del Penemue viendo al resto

La conversación solo se concentraba en la fracción de los Ángeles Caídos y las Tres Nuevas Fracciones-Eso es imposible, nuestro padre no está muerto-hablaron los rubios detrás de pelinegro viendo al resto

-Es cierto lo que dicen es mentira, yo me crie con Le Fay y Arthur cuando su padre me adopto, cuando yo tenía apenas cinco años, es imposible que lo que digan es verdad-fueron las palabras del peli platino mientras sintió como su compañero sostenía su mano debajo de la mesa

-Vali como Le Fay y Arthur del mismo modo que ustedes líderes se olvidan de algo sumamente importante-fueron las palabras de Hades que resonaron en la sala haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

-¿Qué quiere decir Hades-sama?-pregunto Sirzechs viendo al Dios que asintio antes de hablar

-Quien ha estado manipulando a los Dioses Menores que se hacían pasar por nosotros, tú mismo lo mencionaste Hadrián, cuando despertaste del coma en el que te indujiste para buscar a Vali. No dudo que el con ayuda de alguien quien odia a todas las fracciones por igual, lo haya ayudado para modificarles los recuerdos a todos, pero algo debió haber sucedido que te permitió de encontrarlos-hablo Hades viendo a su hijo como a los lideres

-Tienes razón hermano pero recuerda que él también pudo haber hecho otra línea del tiempo completamente diferente haciendo que en esa línea se encontrara Vali con Azazel y luego borro esa línea antes de pasar los recuerdos a esta línea-menciono Zeus pensativo viendo a todos

-En eso tienes razón Zeus pero porque haría algo como eso cuando… ah ya veo, como no pudo deshacerse del cuando aún era un bebe, trato de alejarlo de su pareja y de ese modo matarlo lentamente-hablo Horus entrando a la conversación

-Lo que no conto era que Hadrián usara la proyección Astral y de ese modo lo encontrara haciendo de ese modo y contando con el hecho de que ahora posee el control de las dimensiones, volviera todo a como estaba en realidad -aporto Tsukuyomi viendo a los demás Dioses que asintieron

-Entonces fue por la Proyección Astral que las líneas comenzaron a unirse y fusionarse con la línea original del tiempo y espacio, suena bastante complicado pero contando con el hecho de que él tiene el tiempo que quiera es posible-menciono Poseidón viendo a todos que asintieron

-Comprendo él es bastante tonto más considerando que no conto con algo y eso fuera que cuando comenzó sus planes algo pasara y eso hizo a Hadrián aún más poderoso de lo que pensaba e incluso ahora ya no existe porque el mismo motivo y eso fue que Hadrián tomara por completo sus dominios sobre el tiempo, espacio y dimensiones-hablo Zeus viendo al resto que asintio- En conclusión el mismo creo y acelero su caída cuando el trataba inútilmente de detenerla

Los líderes de las fracciones solo se quedaron callados y escuchando atentamente lo que los Dioses estaban diciendo aunque en general encontraron y descubrieron que ellos tenían un enemigo pero que dicho enemigo provoco su caída al haber tenido un encuentro con el chico que ahora estaban delante de ellos sin que este lo supiera

Todos vieron como el chico suspiraba cansado y claramente molesto, solos sus padre entendieron que él estaba enojado porque no tendría la oportunidad de arreglar asuntos con Khronos por haberlo separado de su pareja

-¿Entonces?-fue la pregunta que hizo Azazel claramente confundido

-No hay problema está arreglado pero eso no quita el hecho de que ustedes debieron de haber buscado más información no solo en Japón sino en el resto del mundo-menciono el chico con un tono cansado- En otras palabras no habla Guerra…


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter a descubierto el engaño en el cual ha estado viviendo desde que tiene razón, ahora con nuevos amigos y una nueva y grande familia con nuevos y secretos poderes que él ha mantenido oculto podrá sobreponerse al pasado y crear un nuevo futuro para el cómo sus nuevos amigos que ha hecho en el proceso…

 **Capítulo 23: Orígenes…**

-¿Entonces?-fue la pregunta que hizo Azazel claramente confundido

-No hay problema está arreglado pero eso no quita el hecho de que ustedes debieron de haber buscado más información no solo en Japón sino en el resto del mundo-menciono el chico con un tono cansado- En otras palabras no habla Guerra…

Ante esos los líderes de las Fracciones Bíblicas como de la Asgardiana y la Youkai suspiraron visiblemente agradecidos de ello porque con la pequeña demostración se entendió que el pelinegro era poderoso y peligroso si era un enemigo

El pelinegro vio como la Cadre de Grigori sino mal recordaba, Penemue parecía que quería hacerle una pregunta. Por lo cual asintio para que esta preguntara-Sigo confundida por lo que acaban de decir pero dejando eso de lado están diciendo que ¿Vali también es un Pendragón?

Los dos rubios como el peli platino asintieron ante la pregunta-Podemos decirlo de ese modo fui adoptado por Alexander Pendragón cuando tenía cinco años lo que hizo que técnicamente Le Fay como Arthur fueran mis hermanos adoptivos, claro que solo en apellido-menciono el peli platino

-Es verdad, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos y más siendo tus hermanos nos sigues tratando como si fuéramos amigos o simples conocidos-hablo Arthur viendo al peli platino que se sentido ligeramente incomodo

-Pero…-el peli platino quería decir algo pero no pudo contradecir al rubio- Lo siento, Aniki…

Todos absolutamente todos se quedaron callados y con la boca abierta ante lo que está diciendo el chico pero no solo el sino también Arthur que estaba en shock y Le Fay que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Los líderes solo vieron al peli platino e incluso Azazel se sintieron ligeramente remplazados por el comentario del chico pero no fue el único sino también Odín quien miraba su hijo adoptivo con sorpresa y tristeza, ya que nunca pudo hacerlo llamar a Thor o algún otro como si fueran familia

-Otooto…-fue lo que dijo el rubio viendo al peli platino con una sonrisa comprensiva antes de volver hablar-No tienes de que disculparte…

-Ya que esta todo resuelto y evitamos la guerra podemos seguir con lo que estaba diciendo-menciono Sirzechs viendo a los Dioses-Sé que no tuvimos el mejor comienzo no tenemos un pasado muy agradable pero creen que podemos dejar eso atrás y comenzar de nuevo…

Los mencionaron asintieron en compleción viendo a los miembros del tratado de paz- Esta bien pero antes de mencionar cual es nuestra decisión queremos saber qué es lo que quiso referirse mi hijo en ley, cuando dijo que ese chico tienes las piezas de su amigo-menciono Zeus viendo a los Demonios estos por instintos vieron al Rey Demonio Beelzebub esperando que el pudiera explicarle a los Dioses

-Como usted recordara Zeus-sama debido a la guerra que hemos tenido y al hecho de que actualmente es muy difícil que nazcan demonios sangre pura los demonios nos hemos visto en la necesidad de crear Evil Pieces. Las cuales pueden hacer que cualquier raza a excepción de un Dios, pueda ser convertido en demonio y dicha persona debe seguir las ordenes de la persona o el Demonio de Clase Alta que lo haya traído a la vida.

-Como si fueran servidumbre o esclavos están tratando de decir eso, cualquier persona que ustedes conviertan deben ser sus esclavos-menciono molesta Amaterasu viendo a los demonios que ligeramente se sintieron incomodos más al ver la mirada que los Dioses les estaban dando

-De alguna forma podemos decir eso de la mayoría de los demonios más grandes pero se equivoca al pensar que son esclavos y nada más, ya que ellos pueden ascender a través de varios métodos podemos describir los contratos, los Rating Games y por acciones militares, por lo que ellos al volverse más fuerte pueden llegar a tener su propia nobleza y en caso de tener un poder considerable como influencia pueden tratar de crear su propio clan demoniaco, claro que bajo la vigilancia del clan y de la persona que lo resucito

-Entendemos eso lo que queremos saber es el motivo por el cual el chico tiene las piezas del amigo de Vali-fue la voz áspera de Hades-Aunque creo y estoy seguro que si esa chica le quito las piezas al chico del cual Vali habla en estos momentos se encuentra muerto, no es verdad Maous

Los Lideres como los jóvenes demonios a pesar de no quererlo admitirlo como el resto de los presentes estaba seguro que eso era verdad, ya que sabían que a cualquier demonio que le quitaran sus Evil Pieces, debería estar muerto o fue exiliado por su propio Rey

-Está en lo correcto Hades-sama, lo que dice es verdad-fueron la palabras de Sirzechs viendo al Dios enfrente del

-Ya veo-fue lo único que se limitó a decir el Dios

El pelinegro vio al resto de sus padres como a su tía, los cuales solo asintieron con la mirada-Lideres como jóvenes demonios presentes y Ángeles claro que también Youkai les voy a contar una pequeña historia… ustedes desde hace cuánto notaron mi presencia

Los líderes solo se quedaron callados al darse cuenta lo que el chico estaba tratando de decir, aunque francamente seguían sorprendidos como fácilmente ese chico los podía leer y no solo eso sino que estaba asegurando algo de lo cual la mayoría de los jóvenes no tenía conocimiento

-Desde hace un par de semanas sino mal recuerdo apareció en distintas partes de Japón antes de que su última ubicación revelara que se encontraba en la Universidad de Kouh-menciono Ajuka viendo al chico que asintio

Los grupos Sitri como los dos Gremory se quedaron callados, estos dos últimos tratando de controlarse y hacerlos fuertes, claramente ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba pasando

-Bueno mis queridos lideres-san parece que no estaban al tanto que yo desde hace más de dos meses que me encuentro en Japón o mejor dicho me encuentro establecido en la cuidad de Kouh donde tengo varios negocios-menciono con una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver la cara de asombro de los demonios

-¿Cómo?...

-Fácil Heredera Sitri como su nobleza, no recuerdan el hecho de que un par de semanas antes de que ustedes volviera al inframundo tres jóvenes estudiantes fueron transferidos a Kouh-menciono con una sonrisa burlona- Claro que nosotros no hablamos con ustedes los del consejo, ya que ustedes no entran en este asunto, pues la última decisión la toma el director del colegio, el cual ya volvió de su retiro-menciono con una sonrisa sínica al ver la cara de la antigua presidente del consejo como de rubio cenizo que se encontraban en el grupo de la ojivioleta, este era el actual presidente del consejo estudiantil

-¿Cómo es posible?...

-Les recuerdo que también soy un Dios Shinto, por lo que técnicamente todos ustedes están en mi territorio, por cierto soy yo junto con otras personas somos los que nos hemos estado encargando de los demonios vagabundos, los cuales estaban atacando a los humanos que dicho trabajo era de ustedes los Youkai, no estableces alianzas con los demonios o las demás fracciones sin el permiso de mi padre o de mi tía-fue la voz fría del chico la que se escuchó en la sala sorprendiendo al resto nuevamente

Pero no solo era por eso sino que todos en ese momento se enteraron que el chico había estado viviendo bajos sus narices hace más de dos meses en Kouh y ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado, de igual modo él era la persona que se estaba encargando de eliminar a los demonios vagabundos de atacar a los humanos, lo cual hasta ahora se enteran que debería de haber sido el trabajo de los Youkai en Kioto

-Yo… no se…

-Silencio-la líder Youkai se encogió en su asiento al escuchar la orden del chico, mientras sus padres como familiares lo veian con el pecho lleno de orgullo, al ver como estaba tomándose las responsabilidades de ser Príncipe de los Dioses en serio- Quiero continuar… yo eh estado viviendo en Japón como mencione hace más de dos meses, la primera vez que llegue conocí a cierto chico de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, que al instante llamo mi atención no solo por ser el hecho de que era Demonio sino también el hecho de que en ese momento se encontraba lastimado y triste, claro que ninguno de ustedes lo sabia

Los líderes trataron de abrir la boca pero la cerraron al instante al ver la cara del joven Dios quien a pesar de ser joven estaba seguro que podía barrer el suelo con ellos

-Bien como decia me encontré a ese chico lastimado y triste, por lo que me acerque junto con las personas que llegaron conmigo a Japón, el momento que en estuve al alcance de su vista pude ver sus memorias, las cuales en verdad me sorprendieron, ya que no solo vi sus recuerdos sino toda su vida pero en especial me llamo la atención la parte en la que cierta chica de pelo carmesí comenzaba a traicionarlo por el que alguna vez fue su amigo, dicho amigo fue amigo de su infancia por lo cual el creyó que podrían ser nuevamente amigos pero fue todo lo contrario él lo engaño y traiciono

Los Líderes solo se quedaron callados ante lo que estaba diciendo el chico, al instante pensaron en el grupo Gremory. Claramente se podía ver la cara molesta de Sirzechs ante lo que estaba escuchando

-Claro por respeto a esa persona no quiero mencionar como descubrió su traición-menciono antes de dar una mirada triste a su primo el cual asintio para continuar-Pero creo que es necesario que se sepa para que no cause algún mal entendido… el castaño encontró a su "novia" como a su "amigo" teniendo relaciones en su propio cuarto, este no pudo soportar y se fue del lugar sin impórtales las miradas que las personas estaban dándole, solo que por esa traición que sufrió, algo paso que ustedes no saben, y eso que el chico debido a eso comenzó a morirse lentamente

-Un momento ¿Cómo que morirse lentamente?-pregunto sorprendida Sona Sitri como su hermana mayor y ambos rubios quienes eran del grupo de la pelirroja

-Bien nose si estaban consientes pero el castaño por lo que pude ver era un dragón completo solo que en forma humanoide, al ser un dragón tiene las mismas debilidades que uno, los dragónes cuando son traicionados por su pareja, el poder que tiene y que hizo que su pareja se fijara en él se comienza a volver en su contra como un poderoso veneno, creo que ustedes lo conocen como el veneno de Samael-decia quitándole importancia al nombre

Los líderes no creían como el chico estaba hablando de esa criatura que estaba nuevamente en cerrada en el Cocytus y la cual era peligrosa para "todas las fracciones"

-Bien como decia el chico tenía eso en su cuerpo, algo que también me llamo la atención y curiosidad, ya que yo puedo crear un veneno con mi propia sangre, el cual es mucho más venenoso y poderoso que ese dichoso veneno con el nombre de un perro

Todos entendieron esas palabras ya que de alguna forma los estaba amenazando a meterse con él aunque seguían preguntándose como el chico era capaz de crear ese veneno con su propia sangre pero por la cara que tiene este no diría nada más

-Continuo el chico me llamo la atención pero después de arrojarlo a la fuente para que nos hiciera caso y saliera de sus pensamientos, lo cual por cierto funciono bastante bien debo decir. El chico nos vio en shock antes de relajarse y calmarse con eso nos presentamos y lo dejamos solo después de un par de horas en las que estuvimos con él para hacerlo olvidar eso-Harry vio a su primo con una sonrisa de disculpa como a su tía quien estaba tratando de no reírse por lo que le paso a su hijo y el ultimo el cual estaba viéndolo con el "ceño" fruncido aunque él también estaba divirtiéndose al recordar eso

Los líderes solo se quedaron callados preguntándose cómo puedo engañar al chico, si paso un par de horas con él. Issei debió haberse dado cuenta que las personas que estaban con el eran sobrenaturales pero considerando esos momentos estaba claro que el chico no presto mucha atención a ese hecho

-Al día siguiente nos lo volvimos a encontrar en el colegio al cual fuimos trasferidos y quedamos en su clase eso era algo bastante interesante para ser sinceros pero vimos que paso lo mismo el chico no salía de sus pensamientos a pesar de lo que hacíamos por lo cual lo tuvimos que estar arrastrando por la Academia para que nos las mostrara lo cual solo duro un par de horas. Cuando fue la hora de salir él castaño se disculpó con nosotros antes de irse, no podíamos negar que estábamos curiosos de adónde iba por lo cual lo seguimos pero como no podíamos intervenir no pudimos hacer nada para evitar ese suceso

-¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad?... Como sabemos que Issei no se encuentra vivo… si eso debe ser debe estar vivo-los líderes solo vieron con tristeza a los dos rubios que inútilmente estaban tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

-Me temo joven demonio que es verdad, créeme que nos les quiero mostrar esto dado que me doy cuenta que están relacionados con el pero me temo que si mi palabra no les basta, tengo que mostrarles esto

Con ello todos vieron como el chico usaba su mano y comenzaba a ver un holograma en medio de la habitación, los líderes solo se quedaron viendo al que reconocieron como Issei el cual se dirigía al club de ocultismo, aunque era algo curioso ya que parecía una película o mejor dicho era el punto de vista del pelinegro

(Vieron como el castaño caminaba hasta un edificio viejo donde lo primero que vieron era que alguien lo jalo a la fuerza y lo obligo entrar al edificio

-Mira quien tenemos aquí si es la bestia de Kouh o debería decir la basura de Kouh…. ¿Qué pasa? Issei tienes miedo de mí… de tu dulce y adorable amigo o talvez solo tal vez tienes ganas de vengarte por hacer que esas chicas te comiencen a odiar y dejarte solo como antes como en un principio antes de que me conocieras….

Issei solo le dio una mirada vacía antes de tratar de sortearse del agarre del peli azul pero el chico peli azul no lo dejaba en paz-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ryu?... dices que por ti tuve amigos… eres un idiota, no recuerdas a un niño que siempre lloraba por todo e incluso se asustaba de su propia sombra, que a pesar de su apariencia de niña era un niño, que si no fuera por mí, lo hubieran maltratado siempre… dime Ryu quien ayudo a quien

-Maldito…-hablo antes de golpear al castaño quien se limitó a mirarlo fijamente

-¿Dime que ese no fue tu mejor golpe?-vio como el peli azul se quedó callado mirándolo molesto-Yo que pensaba que las chicas me cambiarían por algo mejor y alguien más fuerte, pero solo es una cara bonita sin talento alguno

-Esta me las pagaras Issei, recuerda mis palabras… hare que te arrepientas de esta humillación y lo pagaras por la propia mano de las personas que amaste….

Issei solo se limitó a ignorar los gritos por parte de la persona que alguna vez fue su amigo antes de entrar hasta la Sala del Club donde vio los contratos con su nombre, los cuales tomo antes de irse por medio de un círculo mágico

Vieron como el peli azul entraba a la sala después de que el castaño se había ido y comenzaba a destrozar todo el lugar antes de golpearse con algunas cosas el mismo dejándose lastimado. Los miembros del dichoso club comenzaron a llegar poco a poco en total eran puras mujeres también vieron a dos chicos ambos rubios uno que estaba completamente ajeno al asunto antes de entrar y ver lo que pasaba adentro e irse del mismo modo que el rubio de menor altura, que les resulto raro que estuviera vestido de mujer pero en fin eran sus gusto y ellos no iban a meterse

Esos dos chicos solo pasaron por el club antes de irse tratando de buscar alguien por como actuaban, volviendo a la sala del club todas las chicas estaban viendo y tratando de curar al peli azul quien estaba relatando como la bestia de Issei lo golpeo hasta el cansancio antes de irse

-Rías no espero que me des la razón pero creo que es hora de que comiences a pensar en la seguridad de tu nobleza, no sabemos en qué momento él pueda atacarlos más a ustedes… No me perdonaría si algo malo les llegara a suceder por mi culpa

-Akeno, chicas es hora tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes cuando aparezca, lo capturaremos para evitar que escape y lo expulsaremos de la nobleza- las chicas solo asintieron ante eso-No permitiremos que alguien dañe a nuestro Ryu y pueda salirse impune

Con eso toda la atención volvió al peli azul que solo estaba sonriendo viendo a las chicas del club minutos más tarde apareció el castaño en el salón, el cual sin previo aviso vio como era inmovilizado por la peli plata quien lo tenía por la espalda presionando su abdomen para la sorpresa del castaño eso no fue todo sintió como un aro de luz lo atrapaba y quemaba al instante cortesía de la castaña de coletas

-Sabes Issei, yo solo te rencarne para que me salvaras de mi compromiso con Raiser pero no esperaba que tú de verdad te enamoraras de mi… solo te diré una cosa antes de que te expulse de mi nobleza y eso es… De verdad pensaste que todas nosotras de verdad estábamos enamoradas de ti… un simple humano, si no hubiera sido por el poder del dragón que tienes en tu interior y que ahora ya no sirve para nada… no serias nadien especial… por lo cual estar en tu presencia, ya que no es necesario ya nos das asco y repugnas… dicho esto chicas comiencen el castigo por haberse metido con nuestro Ryu

Con eso todas las chicas comenzaron atacar al castaño que seguía atado sin poder defenderse y como si eso no fuera poco, Asía una rubia lo seguía curando para que pudieran seguir su castigo con el chico al final cuando pensó que todo eso ya había acabado grito de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arden como el mismo infierno…

Para la sorpresa vieron como el chico ahogo un grito antes de comenzar a sangrar por todo su cuerpo y de que uno de sus brazos brillara en una luz carmesí antes de que saliera frotando una pieza en forma de Peón, cubierta de sangre pero eso fue solo el comienzo ya que la chica siguió con su trabajo ignorando los gritos del castaño antes de que otras siete piezas de color carmesí salieran del mismo modo que la primera vez y todas cada vez estaban más cubiertas de sangre dejando al final el lugar donde estaba el castaño, todo ensangrentado mientras las piezas estaban tiradas alrededor del cuerpo del chico, con eso arrojaron el cuerpo por la ventana antes de ver cómo era levitado hasta enfrente de ellos)

Todos en la sala estaban callados, la Diosa Hestia inconscientemente abrazo a su hijo pero como ella de igual manera que todos esperaron los chicos del grupo Gremory que se negaban a creer que el castaño estaba muerto comenzaron nuevamente a llorar pero sin dejar de estar de pie dando la cara

-Pueden sentarse y calmarse un poco-menciono el chico haciendo que las sillas se acercaran a ellos para que pudieran calmarse un poco

-Hadrián-sama supongo que usted en este momento tiene el cuerpo del chico a su cuidado-menciono con vergüenza en su cara al preguntar eso, el chico solo asintio viéndolo

-Sí, Sirzechs Lucifer. Pero quiero que ahora se mantenga calmado y escuche lo que tengo que decir-menciono eso ultimo con un desagrado notorio que ninguno pudo protestar- Ustedes pensaron que ese chico Hyoudo Issei era solo un humano promedio con la suerte de tener un Sacred Gear en su cuerpo sellado, siendo este el Boosted Gear el cual contiene al Dragón Emperador Rojo, no es verdad

Los líderes asintieron otros sin embargo negaron con la cabeza ya que sabían la valía del joven Hyoudo. El chico al ver eso solo lo hizo molestarlo más pero se mantuvo calmado-Bien pues se equivocaba el chico era más de lo que aparentaba

-No entendemos que quiere decir joven-hablo Odín viendo al chico el cual asintio con respeto aunque no para su gusto por lo que vio el Dios, este estaba seguro que sus padres le contarían lo que paso hace bastante tiempo atrás

-Es fácil miembros de la alianza presentes ustedes creen que de verdad un humano normal hubiera podido sobrevivir y revivir al veneno de ese tal Samael que tiene nombre de perro-menciono el chico con burla viendo a los líderes que lo miraban confundidos excepto el Dios Odín, que abría la boca antes de cerrarla rápidamente para verlo fijamente- Exacto Dios Odín, el joven Hyoudo Issei, era en realidad un semidiós griego… lo que llevaría a otro problema

-Con qué derecho se creen ustedes para reencarnar en un demonio a un semidiós y más aun diciéndole que es debil, cuando con sus inútiles cerebros no se da cuenta que el chico era debil porque en verdad la corrupción de la energía demoniaca lo debilitaba- fueron las palabras molestas de Zeus como de Poseidón y Hades mientras Hestia solo apretaba más a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo

Los líderes solo se quedaron callados con la quijada hasta el piso pero no eran solo ellos sin todos los presente e incluso Vali, Le Fay y Arthur quienes estaban sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos pero se recompusieron rápidamente más el primero por no querer avergonzar a su pareja

-Bien preparen la ejecución publica en la plaza principal debemos resolver esto sin llegar a mayores problemas-hablo Sirzechs con dureza y hasta cierto punto con amargura en su voz

-Puedes dejar esos dramas que no les quedan-fue la voz del pelinegro que resonó en la sala haciendo que todos lo vieran

-Pero…

-Dije que te calmaras y escucharas-no fue un pedido sino una orden que por alguna razón el Maou acato- No queremos la cabeza de tu hermana, ni la de nadien en su grupo solo queremos que no escuchen si tu hermana convirtió a un semidiós en un demonio, el cómo lo convirtió fue gracias a que su poder como semidiós estaba sellado por lo que pudo pasar como humano dicho semidiós ahora Dios se encuentra presente en estos momentos, Hiroki puedes dar un paso al frente y presentarte para que todos te conozcan

Los líderes solo volvieron abrir la boca antes de ver como el pelirrojo ahora rubio daba un paso al frente hasta estar delante de todos ellos, los chicos en especiales los dos rubios que eran parte del grupo Gremory lo vieron con sorpresa

-Un Gusto estar con todos ustedes me presento yo soy Hiroki Yoshioki, Dios Menor hijo de la Diosa Hestia y uno de los Cinco Dioses Dragones, revivido y vuelto a la vida por el poder de Orphis y Great Red, primo del Príncipe Hadrián, El Príncipe de los Dioses Griegos, Romanos, Egipcios y Shinto como el Primer Dios de los Cinco Dioses Dragones, posee el Titulo del Rey de los Dioses Dragones estando por encima de Thriaxia, Great Red, Orphis y yo, El Quinto Dios Dragón

-Tenías que mencionar eso ultimo-fueron las palabras de pelinegro viendo a su primo

-No estaba pensado en decir solo soy Hiroki Yoshioki, Dios Menor del Fuego Sagrado, Hijo de Hestia anteriormente llamado Hyoudo Issei, el portador de Boosted Gear… pero lo descarte cuando mis tíos dijeron que me presentara de ese modo-menciono el chico un poco nervioso

Al instante el pelinegro volteo a ver a sus padres e incluso sus tía que le daba un sonrisa de disculpa-No me digan que esto fue su plan-menciono viendo a sus padres que ligeramente asintieron con la cabeza e incluidos sus dos tías

-Te dijimos que te presentaras correctamente y no lo hiciste por lo cual le pedimos a tu primo, mi querido sobrino que lo hiciera por ti-menciono Tsukuyomi viendo a su hijo

-Pero si querían que me presentara correctamente tendría que decir todo y eso incluye eso recuerdan-los padres asintieron pero le quitaron importancia con ello toda la atención volvió a los presentes

Algunos estaban todavía en estado de shock ya que no se esperaban que el chico estuviera con vida y aun mas eso sino fuera un Dios y mucho menos un Dios Dragón eso lo hizo pensar que si Orphis o Great Red se enterraban de esto iniciarían una guerra con los dragónes que estaban seguros de no poder ganar sin el ahora rubio o el peli platino, solo tuvieron esos pensamientos hasta que algo dentro de ellos hizo Crick

-Un momento como es que usted es un Dios Dragón o mejor dicho el Rey de los Dioses Dragónes-fue una clara pregunta de Gabriel como Yasaka, Serafall y Penemue

Los líderes reaccionaran ante la pregunta de las líderes que estaban bastante interesadas en saber eso pero vieron como el chico suspiro por lo que estaban seguros que les daría más información de la que ahora había estado revelando

-¿Realmente quieren saber?-menciono el chico viendo a todos e incluso a su pareja que ligeramente asentía con su cabeza un poco tímido lo que causo que le diera una pequeña sonrisa

-Si Hadrián-sama estaríamos muy agradecidos si decidiera compartir esa información, claro si sus padres se lo permiten-mencionaron las mujeres viendo a los Dioses que asintieron seriamente con su cabeza antes de ver a su hijo dándole permiso

-Como veo que no hay problema dejen comenzar, yo en si soy la reencarnación de Shydra, el Dios Dragón Original, pero no solo del soy su reencarnación sino también de Khaos, Jápeto, Rap, Los primeros Dioses sintoístas como Izanagi no Okami como de Merlín… en si los primeros Dioses que Originaron las Fracciones Griega, Romana, Egipcia y Sintoísta, son los Dioses que antiguamente habitaban mi cuerpo antes de que ellos me hubieran cedido control completo de ellos, haciendo que sus almas y mentes se fusionaran con la mía, claro que eso no afecto mi personalidad solo me dio más poder y conocimiento el cual puedo usar en caso de ser necesario

-Actualmente Hadrián es la persona más poderosa que existe eso sin contar los beneficios que obtuvo al hacerse con las Reliquias de la Muerte-ante eso que aporto Horus todos se quedaron viendo al chico en especial los Ángeles que tenían la boca abierta

-Un momento Horus-sama está hablando en serio al decir que Hadrián-sama logro reunir las Reliquias de la muerte-pregunto sorprendido Michael viendo al chico y a su padre repetidamente

El joker del Cielo y la Serafín Gabriel no dejaban de ver al Arcángel con asombro ante sus acciones, claramente preguntándose que tenía que ver con esos artículos, los cuales sino recordaba bien esta ultima su padre los había creado con la ayuda de un ángel pero no podía recordar dicho nombre

-¿Qué tienen de especial esas antigüedades que mencionaste, Michael?-hablo Azazel claramente interesado en la conversación talvez podía ser algún nuevo tipo de Sacred Gear que el viejo había estado ocultando

-Esas antigüedades como tú dices Azazel tenían el Alma de Dios sellada en ellos, por lo que quiere decir si Hadrián-sama encontró y reunió todos los artículos como también se unió a ello como lo estoy pensando significa…-el Arcángel como todos en la sala se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal insinuación que estaba haciendo el Arcángel más siendo esa

Los padres del chico solo lo vieron con compasión sabían muy bien que detestaba sobresalir-Entonces ahora me dirás que soy el nuevo Dios Bíblico, no es verdad-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación viendo como el Ángel asentía-No lo quiero te lo regalo, suficiente tengo con mis propios títulos para tener otro, así que no lo quiero puedes tomarlo y hacerlo que quieras con el

Michael vio al chico de manera alarmada ya que no quería tomar el puesto como Nuevo Dios Bíblico- Pero Hadrián-sama no puede reconsiderarlo

Los padres gimieron al ver en qué posición estaba poniéndose su hijo sabían que no le gustaba resaltar y suficientes títulos tenía cuando descubrieron su linaje pero esto era otra cosa y aunque no querían intervenir ellos debían hacerlo a menos que, una mirada fue compartida por todos los Dioses Adultos antes de ver al joven Dios junto con su pareja antes de asentir ante los posibles pensamientos que tenía su hijo

-¿Porque no quiere hacerlo Hadrián-sama?-hablo Yasaka viendo al chico como Dulio igualmente interesado

-Les recuerdo que Satanás el verdadero gobernante del Inframundo Bíblico y Dios el verdadero gobernante del Cielo Bíblico siempre estaban en constante peleas y francamente yo no quiero tomar ese puesto, ya que me pueden tratar de separarme de mi pareja al ser este un demonio-los ojos de los Ángeles miraron a Vali antes de ver nuevamente al chico-Inténtelo y les juro que no quedara nada del Cielo Bíblico si tratan de obligarme a separarme de mi pareja o a ella de mi

Todos entendieron que esa era una amenaza que el chico estaba dispuesto a cumplir, pero ellos no tenían esa intención claro que antes hubiera ocasionado varios problemas pero desde el tratado y la espada que hace un año había creado el Caballero de Rias, las cosas fueron cambiando conforme a iban pasando los años fueron adaptándose

-No se preocupe Hadrián-sama en caso de que no lo haya notado ahora hay una amistad por decirlo de ese modo entre los Demonios y Ángeles claro que no es muy normal pero si habido casos y uno de ellos fue el caso donde el caballero de la Heredera Gremory aquí presente llamado Kiba Yuuto combino las energías Sagrada y Demoniaca en una espada -hablo Michael viendo al chico que asintio antes de ver a su pareja

-Bien les daré mi decisión pero al final de la reunión, ahora estábamos en la presentación del Dios Menor y mi primo Hiroki, sinos haces el favor de continuar

Con eso la conversación volvió a centrarse en el joven como lo que verdaderamente estaban hablando desde un principio

-Bueno siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo yo era Hyoudo Issei antes de que me enterara de mi verdadero origen como antes de que pudieran quitarme el sello que tenía atando mis poderes, algo de lo que te estoy agradecido con Rias Gremory, ya que gracias a que casi logro matarme, pude quitarme el sello que tenía puesto

Los líderes solo abrieron la boca ante las palabras del chico ya que le estaba dando las gracias a su asesino, en las afueras del castillo cierta pelirroja sintió que un frio le recorría la espalda

-Por cierto Dios Odín mi madre quiere darle las gracias por el maravilloso regalo que me dio cuando tenía seis años, que por cierto pude quitarme ese regalo gracias a que me quitaron mi sello-menciono el ojimiel viendo al Dios

Con esos los Dioses Griegos, Egipcios y Shinto se quitaron rápidamente del camino de la Diosa del Hogar, la cual estaba con una sonrisa que les helo la sangre ellos sabían que no le gustaba la guerra pero estaban más que de acuerdo en que ellos mismo romperían sus propias reglas, si veian que alguien dañaba a su hijo, con ello la Diosa se levantó de su asiento con una gracia y elegancia digna de cualquier noble, esta solo se limitó a caminar antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Odín haciendo que este la mirara

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar la Diosa Hestia dio una última sonrisa a Odín, antes de soltarle un tremenda bofetada que estaban seguros que en el mundo humano pudo escucharse, pero antes de que Odín dijera algo, Hestia lo tomo de su túnica para que la viera directamente a los ojos

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, VIEJO SENIL! Vuelve acercarte a mi hijo y darle ese maldito regalo de perversidad, y te juro que te castrare muy lenta y dolorosamente con una cuchara-menciono haciendo que una cuchara de la mesa donde se encontraba los bocadillos volara a su mano apuntando al Dios fijamente-Pero creme que no quedara en eso sino que te matare con un cuchillo para después sacarte las entrañas y dárselas de comer al cerbero del Inframundo y cuando termine con tu cuerpo hare un tapete para que pueda pisarte por toda la eternidad, estamos siendo claro-menciono la Diosa con una sonrisa que helo la cara de todos antes de ver como Odín solo asentía y se dejaba caer en su asiento y ver como la Diosa se retiraba hasta donde estaba

Todos estaban con la boca abierta conocían y sabían muy bien que Hestia era una Diosa pacifista pero lo que acaban de escuchar y más por el tono que estaba utilizando les helo la sangre prometiéndose no poner a prueba la palabra de la Diosa o tratar meterse con su hijo

-Un momento como que regalo de perversidad-menciono claramente shockeada Yasaka como Gabriel por el vocabulario que acaba de usar la Diosa que se consideraba la más pacífica de los Dioses

La Diosa asintio al ver a la Youkai con una sonrisa y que esta se distorsionara para fruncir el ceño-Ese viejito de ahí… fue el causante de darle a mi hijo, una bendición de perversidad el cual causo que su comportamiento fuera bastante peculiar en estos años-menciono con una cara de disculpa viendo a los presentes- Cuando el sello fue capaz de romperse volvió hacer el mismo chico que crie antes de que muriera

Ahora esas palabras nuevamente confundieron al resto, por lo que el Dios Zeus intervino para aclarar las cosas y no dejar a esos niños con la boca abierta como lo estaban en esos momentos

-Hestia siempre soñó con ser madre, por lo cual me pidió permiso para reencarnar en humano y tener una familia, tuvo lo que siempre quiso una familia pero ciertos Ángeles como Demonios los atacaron un día matándola, cuando regreso a su cuerpo inmortal, ya no recordaba varias cosas y entre ellas perdió el recuerdo de que tuvo un hijo y un esposo hasta hace pocos meses cuando recupero sus recuerdos por Hadrián quien se encontró con Hiroki y le salvo la vida, haciendo que esta recuperar por completo sus recuerdos-menciono Zeus viendo como los demás asentían

-Pudimos haberlo localizado antes sino fuera el hecho de que lo convirtieron en demonio causando que la poca aura divina que desprendía desapareciera por completo y volviera a parecer una vez que estas fueron sacadas de su cuerpo-menciono Hades viendo a todos en la sala que tenía la boca abierta

-Bien seguimos con el otro asunto en cuestión ustedes deben de conocer sobre Elena de Troya no es cierto-menciono Poseidón viendo como todos en la sala asentían ante su pregunta

-Al contrario de lo que todos piensan mi hermana Helena de Troya o Esparta fue siempre virgen hasta que por asares del destino se encontró con un joven llamado Paris quien resultó ser el Príncipe de Troya, lo que nadien sabia era que ambos jóvenes no se encontraron por casualidad sino que ambos eran en si almas gemelas… todos piensan que la guerra de Troya fue originada por el rapto de Helena y en parte es verdad pero en parte no, ya que dicha guerra fue porque alguien mato a Helena y Paris durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron por eso entraron en guerra ya que ambos bandos se acusaban uno al otro de matar a la pareja

Los Lideres solo asentían conocían de mitología Griega pero al ver como el chico estaba diciéndole otra cosa que fue verdad y no se cuenta en los libros o relatos fue algo de lo que estuvieron agradecidos pero no entendían de que iba todo esto pero luego vieron como el pelinegro solo miraba al mismo sequito o mejor dicho concentraba su mirada en una persona en específico, los cuales eran nada más que los dos rubios que se encontraban en el grupo Gremory

-Tu da un paso al frente-menciono el pelinegro viendo al rubio mayor del Grupo Gremory que dio un paso al frente-Sino mal recuerdo eres Kiba Yuuto y tu compañero es Gasper Vladimir o debería decir Vladi-los demás no entendían pero viendo como Gasper se congelo sabían que el chico escondía algo pero no lo diría fácilmente-Les voy a contar algo-los dos asintieron- Sabes Kiba Yuuto quienes fueron tus padres o si quiera tu verdadero nombre-este negó con la cabeza, antes de mirarlo con confusión y sorpresa-Tus padres murieron cuando apenas tenías tres meses de vida debido a un ataque de los Ángeles Caídos, tus padres biológicos por decirlo de ese modo eran los últimos descendientes de mi hermano Perseo y tu verdadero nombre no es Kiba Yuuto sino Cristopher Nicholas Leonel Kristovk

Los Lideres Demonios gimieron ante lo que estaba enterándose, claramente ninguno espero esto y mucho menos con el caballero sabían que había sido un problema meterse con Issei o Hiroki, ya que podían provocar una guerra pero meterse con Yuuto o Cristopher, francamente no lo esperaron y menos cuando lo encontraron en ese lugar

-Lo que quiere decir que tú en verdad Cris eres mi sobrino y nieto de mi padre Zeus-el nombrado miro al Dios con sorpresa y nerviosismo antes de ver como este asentía regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, Harry hizo señas al chico para que le volviera a prestar atención a lo cual el otro se sonrojo antes de asentir- Pero no eres solo eso sino que también eres la reencarnación de mi querida Hermana Helena e hija de mi padre Zeus-nuevamente Kiba vio al Dios que asintio con la cabeza-Bien ahora te voy a contar algo y quiero que escuches y no te sorprendas… ustedes recuerdan a muchos chicos de la academia Kouh o a ustedes mismo bromear que en algún punto también formarías parte del Harem de Issei o Hiroki como se llama ahora

El rubio ahora si estaba avergonzando más por la mirada que los Dioses estaban dándole claro a excepción de la persona que se enteró que era su abuelo como su tío, quienes parecían estar disfrutando de todo esto mientras tanto Hiroki estaba de igual modo bastante avergonzado al recodar su comportamiento anterior

-Si lo recuerdo Hadrián-sama-el otro asintio con una sonrisa divertida

-Bien pues déjame infórmate que tú en verdad eres la verdadera pareja de mi primo Hiroki, en si él es la reencarnación de Paris, El Antiguo Príncipe de Troya como tu pareja o Alma gemela… ustedes estaban destinados a encontrarse pero de otro modo, lástima que se conocieron en esta situación

El rubio mayor miro al ojimiel quien asintio con su cabeza aunque ambos se encontraban bastante avergonzados y sonrojados, ya que era bastante notorio el leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, las cuales tomaron un color rosa, algo por lo que los Dioses y el primo del ojimiel estuvieron agradecidos antes de ver como el pelinegro continuaba

-En cuanto a Gasper-Kun quisiera que fueras por decirlo mi estudiante tengo entendido que a pesar de las pruebas y entrenamiento, el cual has estado haciendo no puedes controlar tu Sacred Gear el cual está relacionado con el tiempo-el travesti asintio levemente con la cabeza viendo al joven Dios- Quien más te podía enseñar a cómo controlar tus poderes, si no fuera yo el mismo Dios del Tiempo y al mismo tiempo el Dios Bíblico quien fue que creo los Sacred Gear… ¿Que dicen chicos aceptan dejar a los demonios y venir con nosotros a las Fracciones Ancient Crown?

Los dos jóvenes solo se quedaron viendo a Sirzechs como al resto de los Demonios presentes e incluso a Sona Sitri que asintió con la cabeza

-Pueden hacerlo Yuuto-Kun y Gasper-Kun sé que las acciones de mi hermana no son las que eran cuando los reencarnaron, tiene mi permiso y una disculpa de mi parte por los problemas que Rías les ha ocasionado-menciono dando una leve reverencia haciendo que los chicos jadearan en asombro antes de negar con la cabeza

-Es todo lo contrario-los chicos negaron con la cabeza y manos viendo al Rey Demonio quien asintio- A pesar de todo lo que paso hemos estado muy agradecidos con Rías-sama como con todas las chicas pero eso quita el hecho de que ahora ya no deseamos estar con ellas, espero lo comprenda Sirzechs-sama-el nombrado solo asintio

-Lo entiendo chicos-con ello poso su mirada en el pelinegro que lo vio con una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva, por lo que supo que los chicos estarían bien cuidados- Espero que los cuide y ayude en lo que puedan necesitar a pesar de su falta de tiempo que pueda tener Hadrián-sama… Maou Beelzebub, al término de la reunión los llevara a su laboratorio para que les quiten las Evil Pieces sin que muera- el Maou nombrado asintio con la cabeza

Antes de darles una sonrisa de tristes a los chicos, ya que dentro de poco estaba seguro que ellos deberían tener su propio juego de Evil Pieces, lástima que las cosas no pasan como uno esperaba

-Hadrián-sama si menciono que es el Dios Bíblico quiere decir que acepto el puesto-menciono Michael viendo al pelinegro con una que asintio con la cabeza antes de hablar

-Bien es hora de resolver eso-hablo Zeus viendo a su hijo que asintio con la cabeza como el resto de los Dioses presente-Hadrián es hora de darles tu decisión y a pesar de que no quieras recuerda que debes hacerte cargo de los asuntos más importantes que lleguen a pasar en esa fracción

-Lo se padre pero sigo solo aceptare ese puesto si los Demonios presentes y los demás líderes y personajes que asintieron a esta reunión prometen que lo que les contare no debe salir de aquí y no podrán interferir o tratar de hacer algo para impedirme estar con mi pareja

-Un momento hijo ¿Estás seguro de esto?-hablo Poseidón viendo a su hijo

-Pienso lo mismo que Poseidón, hijo recuerda que una vez que mencionen lo que tienes que decir ya no hay vuelta atrás el deberá de asumir el control si él lo desea o ayudar si es necesario-menciono Horus viendo como el chico asintio

Los demás en especial Tsukuyomi como Amaterasu solo veian a los chicos con una sonrisa comprensiva al entender lo que estaban a punto de contar a las fracciones vieron como también Hades y Zeus estaban preparado su poder concentrado en sus manos de ser necesario o en caso de que surgieran problemas

-Esto seguro si quiero estar con él todos deben saber la verdad, incluso el mismo… quería decírtelo de otra manera-menciono viendo al peli platino que lo miro confuso antes de apretar su mano ante la expresión que estaba poniendo

-Lo que sea siempre te apoyara, recuerda eso Harry… siempre juntos-menciono el peli platino viendo a su pareja, sabía que Hadrián no tuvo un paso tan fácil y le constaba aun relacionarse con las personas que no fueran de su familia

-Padre Zeus puedes decirlo, si me hacer el favor-menciono el chico viendo a su padre el cual asintio antes de que dejara de concentrar su poder y apareciera un pergamino bastante viejo en la mesa

Los líderes solo miraban confundidos lo que estaba pasando excepto cierto Arcángel que tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que podía ser pero no recordaba muy bien pero en caso de ser lo que pensaba no podía hablar, ya que su padre le hizo prometer eso

-Como todos ustedes conocen Satanás era la antítesis de Dios, lo que nadien sabe es que desde un principio ambos eran la misma entidad solo que antes de la creación de Michael, dicha entidad o persona se encarnó o dividió en dos entidades Yahveh o Dios como lo conocían los Ángeles y Elohim como conocían a su contraparte o Satanás como lo conocen los Demonios, el Verdadero Rey del Inframundo Bíblico…

Francamente en especial los más jóvenes estaban sorprendidos e inclusos los líderes que estaban sorprendidos todos salvo una persona que vio eso con sus propios ojos y fue la encargada de pelear contra el que alguna vez pensó que era como su hermano, ese era Michael quien no podía evitar bajar levemente la cabeza al recordar esos tiempos

-Ustedes piensan que Yahveh creo a Lucifer y creo el Gran Diluvio pero es mentira la persona encargada de ello era su contra parte Elohim, que cuando vio lo que hizo Yahveh con Samael, el Elohim pensaba que los castigos hasta cierto punto que Yahveh utilizaba eran demasiados fuertes, al tratar de liberarlo y ayudarlo. Elohim entro en una pelea con Yahveh la cual se tuvo en el cielo… Elohim creo a una cuarta parte de los Ángeles, los cuales entro ellos creo a siete en especial siendo el primero Lucifer él junto con los otros seis Ángeles tenían el mismo rango que Michael, el de un Arcángel ellos eran conocidos como los Siete Príncipes del Cielo siendo Lucifer, Beelzebub, Mammón, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Belfegor y Amón, ellos siguieron a su padre a su creador en todo momento junto con la cuarta parte de los Ángeles.

-Los cuales se rebelaron contra Yahveh y entraron en batalla contra los Ángeles que creo Yahveh, con ello comenzó la guerra que ambos bandos al ver que sus hijos terminados heridos decidieron detener la pelea, los Ángeles creados por Yahveh permanecieron en el cielo pero los Ángeles creados como Elohim como el mismo abandonaron el cielo y se asentaron en este lugar el cual nombraron como el Inframundo junto con 72 Familias o Ángeles formaron los clanes demoniacos.

-En la primera batalla en la cual se enfrentaron después del primer enfrentamiento en el cielo los siete Príncipes del Inframundo se enfrentaron contra los siete Arcángeles de Cielo: Michael Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Jofiel, Shamuel y Zadkiel, en esta guerra fallecieron Mammón, Belfegor y Amón por parte de los Demonios mientras que Jofiel, Shamuel y Zadkiel por el lado de los Ángeles quedando actualmente con solo cuatro de cada lado los cuales volvieron a enfrentarse en varios encuentros más que tuvieron, mientras que los Demonios morían y comenzaba el nacimiento de la nueva generación, los Ángeles solo fueron creados

-Al final durante su último encuentro o de eso tengo registros tanto Yahveh como Elohim, porque esos eran sus nombres presintieron que iban a morir por lo cual crearon un método para evitar que si algo sucedía a sus hijos o a su pueblo le pasara algo Dios encerró la mayor parte de su alma como la mayor parte de sus poderes en la Reliquias de la Muerte, las cual entrego al Ángel de la Muerte, Azrael. Para que las dispersara por el mundo sin embargo Elohim hizo algo desde el principio desde el comienzo en cuanto creo a Lucifer y de lo que estuvo seguro que si algo pasara su Trono quedara a una persona que a pesar de disfrutar las peleas no fuera una dicto a ellas y se preocupara por el bienestar de todos las criaturas por igual.

-Elohim lo que hizo fue que durante la creación de Lucifer, sin que Yahveh se diera cuenta lo creo de su carne y sangre siendo su verdadero hijo en todo el sentido de la palabra, Lucifer original sino mal recuerdas tú mismo Michael sabes que a pesar de todo era alguien compasivo que se preocupaba por sus hermanos, por lo cual Elohim decreto que si algo pasaba su Heredero que en ese momento era Lucifer debería de asumir el mando del Inframundo y en caso de que algo le pasara a Lucifer solo un descendiente que fuera como lo fue el Lucifer original en su carácter y en su corazón fuera capaz de asumir el Trono del Inframundo, para evitar más derramamiento de sangre innecesaria

Con lo que estaban diciendo no solo Zeus sino Horus y Tsukuyomi como Principales líderes de sus fracciones y los que llegaron a conocerlos antes de que todo esto sucediera, los líderes estaban con la boca abierta pero no solo por eso sino que inconscientemente sus ojos viajaron al peli platino que estaba en estado de shock como ellos

-Entonces…-comenzó Sirzechs como todos los demonios presentes en la sala de igual modo que Michael y los demás líderes

-Si déjeme presentarles a Vyacheslavi Lucifer Banhistrok, Príncipe de los Demonios. El Verdadero Príncipe del Inframundo y Heredero al Trono del Inframundo Bíblico como bisnieto de Elohim, El Antiguo Dios de la Oscuridad y la Maldad Bíblica como lo llaman ustedes, aunque en verdad no lo reconozcan que Elohim, era el Dios del Equilibrio Bíblico-todos estaban callados viendo al peli platino, ahora entendían por qué el pelinegro no quería tomar el puesto de Dios, pues no quería que hubiera problemas con su relación con el peli platino- Aunque él prefiere el nombre de Vali

El pelinegro menciono antes de atraer al peli platino en un abrazo el cual afortunadamente correspondió sin que los demás escucharan murmuro "Hadrián, cuando terminemos esta reunión tienes mucho que contarme" haciendo que sus tía Amaterasu y su tía Hestia como su papa Tsukuyomi dieran una sonrisa divertida viéndolos

-Bien digan algo no pueden estar en shock todo el tiempo-menciono nuevamente el pelinegro viendo a todos en la sala que tenían su quijada hasta el piso e incluso a su primo-Vamos Hiroki si tu revelaste que eras un Dios Principal como uno Menor, yo por lo menos debería decir que MI Vali es el Príncipe de los Demonios como en un futuro va a tener el Título de su abuelo Elohim como El Dios del Equilibrio, más al ser mi consorte deberá vivir conmigo en mi reino, claro que voy a cuidar de mis obligaciones papás-menciono el chico lo último viendo a sus padres que iban a decir algo-Por cierto dejaras de ir a esas misiones de una vez por todas, esta vez no permitiré que alguien te separe de mi lado

-¿Como? Estas tratando de controlarme-menciono el peli platino frunciendo el ceño

-Recuerdas nuestra promesa mi demonio… si alguien llegaba a lastimarte y alejarte de mí que haría… -decia lo último con una sonrisa que hizo que todos dieran un paso atrás inconscientemente y todos estaba hablando por incluir a sus padres

-Podríamos reconsiderarlo-menciono el chico nervioso viendo como el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza por lo cual tendría que cumplirlo

Los demás estaban bastante interesados en que era esa promesa que habían hecho los dos chicos, aunque sus padres tenían una leve sospecha de lo que era. Debían buscar una forma de agradecer la información que Luna como Draco les conseguían

-También Le Fay y Arthur recuerdan lo que dije que les pasaría si permitían que algo le pasara a mi pareja y no me avisaban-ambos rápidamente e inconscientemente desaparecieron en un círculo mágico haciendo que el otro chasqueara la lengua de manera molesta, la pelinegra nekomata se sentía excluida de todo solo pudo ser consolada por la ojivioleta que la vio extraño antes de suspira

Ahora si los lideres estaban preocupados al ver como los hermanos adoptivos salieron corriendo del pelinegro al escuchar eso, pero como todos ellos estaban bastante curiosos de saber que era la promesa que hicieron pero sabían que el chico no diría nada y mucho menos el peli plata

-Está bien luego tendré una conversación seriamente con ellos-menciono haciendo que todos temblaran ante sus palabras-Bien como nadien dice nada y a nadien le importa voy a tomar mi lugar como Dios Bíblico en el Cielo y en cuanto a Vali, hagan los preparativos para que asuma el Trono del inframundo que a pesar de que han estado intentando tener poder con los contratos con los humanos aún siguen teniendo problemas y para que las cosas mejores un poco

Todos por alguna razón sintieron que le acaban de vender su alma al mismo demonio pero no eran demonio sino un Dios adolecente bastante molesto porque le arrebataron a su pareja de su lado. Quien iba a esperar que los resultados salieran de ese modo era lo que estaba pensando los Dioses viendo a los más jóvenes

-Bien en cuanto al sistema que cierto niño hizo sin mi permiso permanecerán igual solo que Irina Shidou sera expulsada de los Ángeles, Asia Argento y Xenovia Quarta no volverá a decir mi nombre o rezar sin que esto les provoque un gran dolor, bien querida Gabriel comienza los preparativos para que asuma el control del Cielo como del sistema-la Arcángel sonrió viendo al chico mientras asentía con la cabeza

Gabriel solo esperaba que esta vez si la dejaran participar en los proyectos como hace mucho tiempo cuando su padre gobernaba de lo contrario solo estaría como antes siendo dejada de lado

\- Dulio Gesualdo desde ahora no eres más un Ángel Reencarnado-menciono el chico para sorpresa de todos e incluso el mismo exorcistas que estaba con la boca abierta, pero antes de protestar, el chico una seña para que se callara y escuchara- Desde este momento no serás más un Ángel Reencarnado, desde ahora eres un verdadero Ángel estando a mi servicio al servicio de Dios…

El Joker del Cielo ahora fue rodeado por una aura de color dorado antes de que brillara intensamente en una luz dorada, cuando termino se podía observar el mismo chico con fracciones más marcadas, notaron la carta de joker tirada la cual voló hasta la mano de Michael, ahí fue cuando todos observaron las alas del chico, las cuales eran de un blanco puro contando con un total de 10 diez alas las misma que tenía en un principio pero estas aún eran blancas con detalles dorados y plateados en la parte final, lo que les sorprendió era que sus ojos ahora eran de un color miel con platino en ellos

-Dulio tu iras a Roma y hablaras con el Papá diciéndole que Dios ha vuelto para asumir el control de Cielo y el ultimo Michael te quedaras y harás un informe sobre todo lo acontecido desde mi muerte

El primero nombrado aún estaba en shock al darse cuenta que ahora en verdad era un Ángel y no solo sino al ver como la misma carta que Michael le había otorgado ahora se encontraba en su mano

-Sera un honor estar bajo su servicio y muchas gracias por el gran honor de haberme convertido en un Ángel-menciono el exorcista viendo al pelinegro que asentía con la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos

Para sorpresa de todos, el chico estaba hablando mientras estaba siendo rodeado de un aura divina que todos reconocieron al instante pero eso no era lo único sino que sus ojos ahora en vez de ser verdad estaban trasmitiendo todo en universo en ellos como si al verlos te perdieras en la inmensidad del espacio

Ahí fue cuando notaron que no era el chico el que estaba hablando sino un pedazo del alma de antiguo Dios Bíblico que aún no terminaba de funcionarse con el pelinegro cuando abrió los ojos y la aura seso vieron que ahora por completo su padre se había fusionado con el alma del chico

-Menciono antes de que formara parte de mí que le alegraba volver a estar con todos ustedes y me hizo prometerle que los cuidaría como él lo hizo en su tiempo-hablo el chico viendo a los Ángeles que querían llorar- Vamos él siempre va estar con ustedes…

-Bien Hadrián-sama tiene una fecha para que Vali-sama como usted asuman el control de las fracciones-hablo Serafall viendo al chico que asintio, aunque seguía estando un poco confusa de cómo tratar al chico, aunque ahora entendía porque no los respetaba, ya que de manera inconsciente sabia de eso y su personalidad era completamente diferente a como antes lo habían visto anteriormente

-Asumiremos el Trono y evitaremos que carguen con todo, sin embargo a menos que sea un problema serio tendrán el mismo control que siempre han tenido-hablo el chico viendo como todos asintieron-Recuerden que nadien puede hablar de esto

-Bien podemos seguir con nuestros asuntos, ya que técnicamente mis dos hijos, mi hijo en Ley como mi hijo biológico, están metidos en este tratado formaremos parte pero si algo pasa o los traicionan consideren guerra y créanme no me contendré ni yo ni Horus o Tsukuyomi –hablo Zeus viendo a todos los cuales asintieron

-Es hora de irnos papás, nos vemos dentro de dos días primero sera en el Inframundo y luego en el cielo para evitar que de ese modo que si tomo el Trono del Cielo, El Inframundo Colapse por lo cual sería primero que Vali tomara el control del Trono del Inframundo, yo lo apoyare en caso de ser necesario, recuerden que nadien debe saber esto nada más los presentes… bien hasta dentro de dos días

Con ello todos desaparecieron dejando en la mesa enfrente de los demonios una pieza de un caballo y una pieza de alfil color rojo carmesí dejando a Ajuka con la boca abierta, antes de recordar que hay había dos Dioses que controlaban la muerte

\- Sé que no te gustara esto Sirzechs pero debes hablar con tus padres como con tu hermana muy seriamente-hablo Ajuka viendo a su amigo el cual asintio con la cabeza

-Tienes razón Ajuka, lo que hicieron las chicas más aun a Issei o Hiroki, es terrible sin embargo es un alivio que no hayan querido entrar en guerra con nosotros más con lo que acaba de pasar-menciono Sirzechs viendo a su amigo el cual asintio-Pero lo que dijiste era verdad Michael

-Es verdad Sirzechs como menciono Zeus-sama, Padre sintió que algo estaba a punto de pasarle por lo que dividió su alma en dos partes la mayor parte quedo encerrada en los artículos o Reliquias de la Muerte que dejo a cargo de Azrael, Padre solo se quedó con una pequeña parte de su alma para evitar desaparecer rápidamente y en cuanto al hecho de que Vali es el príncipe de los demonios es verdad, el mismo papá Elohim me dijo que hizo eso con Lucifer al que considere mi hermano, papá Yahveh estaba molesto con Elohim por haber hecho eso pero entendió que él estaba deseoso de tener una familia por lo que lo acepto, sin embargo ambos me hicieron guardar el secreto de todos, ya que podía poner en peligro a Lucifer, pero cuando comenzó la guerra padre sabía que era la única forma de derrotar a papá Elohim era destruyendo a Lucifer, primero-menciono el Arcángel con pesar en su voz

Todos entendieron que Michael fue dañado de manera sentimental al pelear con los que algunos fueron como sus hermanos y convivieron y crecieron juntos por lo que se disculparon por haberlo hablar y decidieron no volver a tocar ese tema

Los Ángeles presentes los cuales eran ahora solo Dulio y Gabriel más la última considero que esto era un tema tabú del cual no estaban dispuesto a preguntarle a Michael- Me temo Irina que ya no puede volver al cielo-menciono Michael viendo a sus ahora hermanos los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza, en respuesta pues ella misma se lo había ganado e incluso se dieron cuenta que eso no era decisión del chico sino del alma de su padre- Sirzechs sé que no quieres saber de esto ahora, pero es tu decisión si quieres aceptarla con los demonios o no, el alma de Padre dejo muy en claro que la humana Angelizada no volvería a estar en el Cielo

-Tienes razón hermano pero debes entender que eso ya no es tu decisión sino de padre e incluso se encargó de que tuvieras alguien nuevo en que confiar -menciono Gabriel

Michael como el resto se interesaron al instante cuando vieron como Michael abría la mano volvieron a jadear en asombro como cuando vieron las Evil Pieces, ya que en su mano de Michael se encontraba el As que había utilizado en Irina

-Me temo Michael-sama que ahora Irina Shidou no es más que un Ángel Caído o incluso puede que tome energía demoniaca haciéndola un Demonio-hablo Dulio viendo al Michael que asintio con una sonrisa

-No tienes que decirme Michael-sama de nuevo Dulio, por lo que vi Hadrián o Padre hizo que fueras un Ángel al nivel y poder de Gabriel por lo tanto eres mi hermano más joven, puedes decirme Nii-sama, Nii-san, Onii-san o Onii-chan

-Es verdad a mi puedes decirme Nee-sama o Nee-san como te sientas más a gusto Dulio-chan-menciono la Ángel antes de abrazar a su nuevo hermano haciendo que este solo se sintiera avergonzado

Los demás solo veian bastante extraño a los tres Ángeles e incluso sintieron que era una de las pocas veces que veian a Michael bastante relajado a comparación de sus demás reuniones, comprendieron que ahora sin tener el peso del sistema podía relajarse un poco y que con eso cambio salió una parte de la actitud que desconocían de Michael y Gabriel pues se parecían un poco a Sirzechs o Serafall con sus hermanos pero eran más controlados que estos

-Nosotros nos vamos Sirzechs. Debemos de informar a los demás Ángeles que Dios ha vuelto, como hacer los arreglos para que este tome el Trono y una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el hecho de que tenemos un nuevo hermano después de más de mil años sin un nuevo Ángel-menciono Michael con una sonrisa viendo a su nuevo hermano con ello los tres Ángeles desaparecieron del lugar

-Qué decisión vas a tomar la vas aceptar en la fracción de los demonios-pregunto Azazel viendo a Sirzechs

-Me temo que es la mejor solución solo si sus alas cambian de color me temo que sera su nueva responsabilidad… Sona Sitri como el resto de tu nobleza les pido que mantengan esto en secreto como pidieron los Dioses-sama-menciono Sirzechs viendo a la chica la cual asintio

Sona estaba bastante molesta por lo que acaba de pasar más al enterarse lo que su supuesta amiga le había hecho a Issei, que pese no aceptarlo le estaba comenzando a tomar cariño como aun hermano pequeño que le tienes que enseñar las cosas.

Esto comenzó desde que ella le conto su sueño de hacer una Escuela de Rating Games para los demonios no solo de clase alta sino de clase baja y clase media, para ella fue una sorpresa ver como en vez de reírse como lo hacían todas las persona que se lo contaba, el chico no lo hizo y se interesó en saber más sobre esa escuela e incluso propuso planes y mejoras que la ayudaran a construirlo, lo cual hizo ver a Sona que nadien conocía realmente quien era Issei

Sona no podía dejar de pensar en que perdió un hermano pequeño pero en vez de eso gano un amigo, no podía esperar para ver las caras de las chicas del grupo Gremory e incluso la de ese chico humano cuando se enteraran de la verdad, aunque estaba casi segura que el primo de Hiroki era más de lo que aparentaba e incluso de lo que menciono en la reunión

-No se preocupe Maou Lucifer-sama nosotros cumpliéremos con lo pedido ahora sinos disculpa nos retiramos-con ello hicieron una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta antes de que su hermana la detuviera

\- Sona-chan espera… -está solo se voltio para verla- Sona-chan me llego esta carta de los guardias que trabajan en tu edificio, por lo que vi el sello y el logotipo es de la Universidad de Kouh también había para cada uno de tu nobleza-decia entregando las demás cartas a los chicos

Los chicos por instinto al ver que era del colegio la abrieron al instante con eso comenzaron a leerla antes de asentir y guardarla-No tienes de que preocuparte Nee-sama, la carta era para informar que nosotros dado que no fuimos del colegio antes no pudimos ser partícipes del viaje que se realizó no solo en la Academia Kouh sino también en la Universidad de Kouh

-Sigo sin entender-menciono Serafall viendo a su hermana también captando la atención de Sirzechs ya que su hermana también estaba en esa escuela y en la misma clase que Sona

-Por lo que dice en la carta es que dos semanas después de que nosotros salimos de viaje de "estudios", llego a la Academia Kouh, el Dueño de la misma, este parece que implemento un programa de intercambio de estudiantes a nivel internacional. Todos los colegios que mencionan la carta son para la Elite de la Elite, para los nobles o personas de poder, hace menciono que en si es solo un viaje que dura aproximadamente un mes pero en ese mes deben cumplir varios aspectos previamente marcados-vio como Serafall la miraba de manera seria-No preguntes no menciona cuales son esos aspectos

Los dos Maou estaban con la boca abierta a pesar de estar en buenos términos con los gobernadores del colegio, sabían muy bien que ellos solo tomaban esa decisión hasta que se presentara el dueño legitimo solo que no esperaron que se presentara mientras ellos los habían mandado a llamar, solo esperaban que esto no interfiriera con los estudios de los jóvenes demonios que asistían al colegio

-Dice que solo a los alumnos de nivel preparatoria se les permitió ir una de las ocho instituciones educativas que están por todo el mundo mientras que los del nivel universitario se les permitió a ir a una de las dos escuelas pero estas fueron dividas en los campus principales como los secundarios cada uno en distintos lugares además de que menciona que implemento un nuevo plan de estudio completamente nuevo y mejorado para los todos los cursos como organizo clases privadas de idioma de acuerdo al país que irían los estudiantes sin ningún costo, como el mismo viaje en si fueron completamente gratis, ellos les proporcionarían todos; Comida, Alojamiento, Material Escolar, Uniforme y Clases Especiales todo eso exceptuando gastos personales

Serafall como todos los Maous en la sala vieron de inmediato a Sona Sitri, la cual inesperadamente se mantenía calmada-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Serafall con un poco de preocupación en su voz tratando de mantenerse calmada

Esta solo la miro de manera seria como normalmente era-Si estoy bien Nee-sama no tienes que preocuparte-aseguro viendo a su hermana mayor, la cual no se le arrojo a los brazos como veces anteriores

-Si quieres puede hablar con el Director del colegio o ponerme en contacto con el Dueño del colegio. Después de todo yo como Sirzechs hemos estado patrocinando a la Academia Kouh antes de que este misterioso dueño llegara, creo que no debería haber problema… lo hare si eso es lo que quieres pero no sin antes tomar tu propia opinión Sona en cuenta

Los Maou como los mismos de la nobleza de la ojivioleta se quedaron viendo la interacción de las dos hermanas, ya que sabían que a pesar de la personalidad de la Maou Leviathan, esta podía ser seria cuando las cosas lo ameritaban y ellos estaban seguro que la educación de su hermana era una de esas cosas

-Está bien Nee-sama si me puedes hacer ese favor estaría agradecida contigo-menciono la ojivioleta viendo a la Maou

-Entonces no hay problema me pondré en contacto con el dueño y le pediré que organice una reunión conmigo y con ustedes chicos para que no haya problema –con ello la nobleza Sitri salió de la Sala de Reuniones

Al mismo tiempo que entraban la nobleza Gremory junto con los otros demonios y escoltas de los líderes. La nobleza Sitri solo pudo darle una sonrisa triste cuando cruzaron, antes de seguir con su camino dejándolos confundidos


End file.
